Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama (V2)
by Taisho01
Summary: La perla ha sido purificada,la conexión entre el sengoku y el futuro ha prevalecido. Kagome decide que es tiempo de avanzar en su relación con InuYasha y desconoce que este último tiene el mismo propósito. Sus amigos no volverán dentro de un mes y deciden emprender un viaje solos con la excusa de mostrarle a Kagome la verdadera belleza de la época.Lemon.
1. Capítulo I

CAPÍTULO I

Todos los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

Todo había terminado, Naraku al fin estaba muerto, la perla había sido utilizada para revivir a Kohaku y dejar establecida la conexión entre las dos épocas debido a que el deseo de sus amigos e InuYasha porque Kagome permaneciera a su lado, fue tan fuerte que el espíritu de midoriko se los había concedido. La paz se sentía en todas partes.

_No entiendo porque InuYasha se porta tan distante...casi no pronunciado palabra desde que acabamos con Naraku, se mantiene ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ¿ estará pensando en ella?, sería lo más lógico, no creo que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en su pérdida. Desde que Kikyo dejó este mundo trata de llevar las cosas lo más normal posible, debo hacer algo, es doloroso verlo de esta manera. Además, debo descubrir si aún la ama. _-Pensaba Kagome mientras se abría camino a través del pozo devora huesos. De la nada sintió un muy bien conocido y firme agarre que la impulsó fuera del pozo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de…

**InuYasha…- **dijo una sonrojada Kagome, había queda a escasos centímetros del hanyou - **no esperada que vinieras a buscarme - **le dijo mientras se separaba de la tibieza de su cuerpo.

**Bueno...yo...solo iba pasando por aquí…- **dijo InuYasha demostrando cierto nerviosismo. Algo que Kagome notó naturalmente.

**¿Te sucede algo InuYasha? - **_¿Qué le pasa él no suele actuar de esta forma?_

**Tsk! Claro que no mujer, ya te habías tardado demasiado, dijiste que te quedarías 3 días y pasaste una semana en tu tiempo - **le respondió bastante irritado.

_¿Así que quieres evadir el tema… y por qué se enoja? ya acabamos con Naraku no puede utilizar la excusa del detector de fragmentos ¿ acaso… me extrañaba?_ \- **¿Por qué te enfadas InuYasha? Ya hemos acabado con Naraku, creo que puedo pasar más tiempo en mi época no lo crees?, además tenía que terminar mis exámenes finales, estoy por graduarme.**

InuYasha estaba bastante sorprendido, había planeado molestarla para que se olvidara de sus estúpidas preguntas como él las llamaba, pero ella no había reaccionado como usualmente lo hacía. Lejos de gritarle, permanecia calmada y no lo había regañado.

_¿Sorprendido? ¡Muy bien Kagome! este es el primer paso, si quieres avanzar en esta relación debes dejar de alterarte por todo, no hay Naraku ni fragmentos que buscar, no hay Kikyo de quien huir, demuéstrale que no eres una simple chiquilla y que te has convertido en toda una mujer._

**-Asumo que me necesitaban para algo importante si te enfurece tanto mi ausencia,**

**¿le ha pasado algo a nuestros amigos? ¿atacaron la aldea? - **le preguntó Kagome con falsa preocupación (algo que nuestro Hanyou no notó) _¡Si veamos que haces con eso!_

**\- Etto...no..ehh...no ha pasado nada - **_Demonios InuYasha siempre precipitándote, ahora ¿que le vas a responder? quedarás como un idiota ¿le dirás la verdad? que te morías de ganas por verla y que fuiste todas las noches a velar su sueño? baka,baka,baka- _pensaba un frustrado InuYasha.

-_Si supiera lo lindo que se ve cuando no sabe qué decir - ¡Kawaii! Contrólate Kagome que esta es tu oportunidad. - __**Ya veo - **_prosiguió Kagome - **Si no ha pasado nada, ¿cuál es la urgencia por que volviera entonces?**

**-Bueno yo… **trataba de articular un nervioso Hanyou cuando la azabache realizó su primer movimiento.

InuYasha desvió su mirada, así que no vio como Kagome se ponía en puntillas y se acercaba hacía su rostro, no fue consciente del movimiento hasta que su olor llegó demasiado cerca acompañado de la tibieza de unos labios presionados en su mejilla. Se tensó al instante y sintió su rostro arder.

-**Yo también te extrañe InuYasha - **le susurró Kagome dulcemente al oído y emprendió su camino a la aldea. dejando atrás a un Hanyou en estado de shock.

_-¿Qué fue eso...ella me ha besado? ¡Lo ha hecho! - _Pensaba un aturdido InuYasha con su mano aún en la mejilla sintiendo la apenas perceptible humedad del rastro de los labios de Kagome. - _¡Kagome me ha besado! es la primera vez que hace algo así...bueno pensándolo bien no, sin contamos lo que pasó en el castillo de Kaguya - _El sonrojo se intensificó en sus mejillas ante tal recuerdo - _Espera, ella dijo: -__**Yo también te extrañe**__.. ¡sabe que la extrañe! ¿en qué momento se lo dije? ¿Me habrá descubierto alguna noche mientras la veía dormir?_

Estaba tan perdido en su diálogo interno que no se percató de cómo Kagome se había alejado considerablemente.

-**¡Oe Kagome espérame! - **le gritó mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica que iba a paso despreocupado hacia la aldea.

**-¡Date prisa InuYasha o te dejaré atrás! - **Decía una divertida Kagome mientras le regalaba una de sus características sonrisas. Por un momento InuYasha quedó hipnotizado.

-_¿Por qué actúa como si nada hubiera pasado? - _pensaba mientras llegaba al lado de la joven sacerdotisa. - **No hay nadie...Miroku se fue a ver al monje Mushin para darle la noticia de la derrota de Naraku y la eliminación de su Kazaana, Sango se llevó a Kohaku a visitar su aldea y presentar sus respetos a su familia y amigos, shippo los acompaño. La vieja decidió que era momento de descansar y dijo que merecía unas vacaciones de nosotros, se fue a visitar a unos parientes lejanos a una aldea cerca de aquí. No hay nadie, se fueron después de que pasaron los tres días de tu partida. -**Mientras decía esto la voz de InuYasha se fue apagando, Kagome imaginó que se debía de sentir muy solo.

-**¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme InuYasha? Hubiera regresado para despedirme y podrías haberte quedado conmigo y mi familia para que no estuvieras solo. - **Kagome se dirigía a él con la misma ternura y paciencia que había mostrado antes.

-**Lo sé Kagome, pero yo..necesitaba estar solo unos días…** \- le respondió con semblante serio.

-**Entiendo InuYasha, ¿sabes cuándo regresarán nuestros amigos? - **preguntó Kagome.

-**Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que les llevará llegar a su destino y regreso, cálculo que en un mes estarán de vuelta.**

**-Bueno, un mes es bastante tiempo - **respondió una pensativa Kagome, mientras palpaba su mentón mostrando la típica pose de meditación que adquiere siempre que empieza a planear algo nuevo.

-**¿Te volverás a ir? - **preguntó un abatido Hanyou. No estaba listo para dejarla ir, acababa de recuperarla.

Aprovechando el estado del Hanyou se aventuró a animarlo a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la idea de volver a su época - **¿Tú quieres que me vaya? - **le preguntó Kagome con cara de desilusión - **No te preocupes InuYasha, si necesita más tiempo a solas puedo regresar a mi época no es nece…**

InuYasha la escuchaba mientras el sentimiento de angustia empezaba a crecer en su pecho - _¡Demonios Inuyasha haz algo rápido o se volverá a marchar! - _**¡NO! no necesito tiempo, ya he aclarado mis pensamientos ¡No te vayas! - **Soltó InuYashas sin pensarlo demasiado.

No se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que había sonado su respuesta hasta que vio como Kagome le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa acompañada de un adorable sonrojo. No supo como manejar tal exposición ante la colegiala así que optó por soltar uno de sus familiares **¡Keh!** y desviar la vista lejos de tan encantadora imagen.

-_¿Qué haré?, si me llevó a InuYasha a mi época, con mamá, sota y el abuelo no me dejarán avanzar en mi relación, necesito pasar tiempo a solas. ¿Que puedo hacer…._De repente la solución le llegó en un flechazo. _¡Lo tengo!_

-**InuYasha dijiste que la anciana Kaede se fue de viaje cierto? - **El Hanyou asintió - **Bueno me preguntaba si querrías que nosotros nos tomáramos unos días también y viajaramos solo nosotros dos como antes. ¿ Que dices? Entre las batallas y la búsqueda no he apreciado como me gustaría la belleza de esta épica. ¡Anda tomemos una Vacaciones! -** Le invitó una entusiasmada Kagome.

_¿Ella quiere viajar conmigo como antes?, ¿solo con Kagome y yo? - _ pensaba nervioso - _pero si quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y decirle lo que siento...tal vez sea una buena oportunidad. Además algo me dice que este viaje será diferente, ella está siendo más amable de lo normal conmigo. Puede ser una oportunidad para acercarnos._

**-Cr..cre..creo que es una buena idea - **respondió nerviosamente. - **¿cuánto tiempo te gustaría viajar?**

**-Un mes esta bien, regresamos al mismo tiempo que nuestros amigos y dentro de ese periodo ya debería de tener mi certificado de preparatoria, además es el tiempo que planeaba quedarme en el sengoku antes de volver a casa.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces mañana partiremos -**

**-¡Gracias InuYasha! - **Kagome se arrojó a los brazos del Hanyou por la emoción, estaba feliz de compartir tiempo a solas. Cuando se dió cuenta que InuYasha dejaba atrás el shock inicial por su repentina muestra de afecto y le correspondía el abrazo rodeando suavemente su cintura, se atrevió a depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla opuesta al primero. Quería ver su reacción. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como tensaba su agarre pero la acercaba más celosamente como si quisiera prolongar el beso un poco más. Esto alentó a la azabache a seguir con su plan. Al parecer InuYasha también estaba más receptivo de lo normal, lo que auguraba un buen inicio.

**POV InuYasha**

No había esperado esa reacción por parte de Kagome, cuando menos lo pensó ella estaba abrazándolo y él parecía una estatua, menos mal que reaccionó unos segundos más tarde y deslizó sus brazos por la pequeña cintura que se presionaba contra el. - _esto es tan agradable - _pensó.

Si Kagome continuaba mostrándose así todo el viaje no sabría que hacer, primero el beso en la mejilla, las constantes sonrisas que sabía eran solo para él, ahora su brazos rodeándolo tan cariñosamente, eran demasiadas emociones para su corazón que no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de afecto en tan corto tiempo- _Debo ser fuerte - _pensó - _Kagome… te demostrare lo importante que eres para mi… _Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió de nuevo la calidez de los labios de la chica entre sus brazos, ¡le había vuelto a besar!

Su reacción inicial fue de desconcierto,¿estaría soñando? Kagome lo había besado dos veces en lo que iba del medio día y era una sensación tan placentera que ni siquiera se podía comparar a las dos veces que besó a Kikyo, estos eran besos aún más castos y dulces que aquellas veces y aun así despertaban en él las sensacione más fuertes que nunca antes había experimentado.. Antes de que la chica retrocediera la asió más fuerte contras sí, tratando de prolongar el contacto.

**-Lo siento InuYasha es que me emocioné - **decía una Kagome un poco sonrojada, le costaba un poco ser así de demostrativa con InuYasha, pero entendía que si ella no daba el primer paso, él nunca lo haría.

-**Si. bueno yo...será mejor que preparemos la comida y lo necesario para el viaje, debemos descansar, vamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.-**se las arregló para responder.

**-Claro..pero… ejem...InuYasha, no puedo caminar si aún me tienes en tus brazos hehe…**

InuYasha no había reparado en que aún la tenía abrazada, le había respondido solo para desviar la atención que ella le prestaba en ese momento, no quería que viera su sonrojo. Inmediatamente la soltó y le dió la espalda rascándose la cabeza en una muestra de su vergonzoso comportamientos. Kagome parecía divertida con sus acciones, soltó una pequeña risa y le animó a que la siguiera.

Ambos iban con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, este viaje prometía resolver muchas cosas entre ellos. Ambos habían decidido aclarar su relación y cada quien ignoraba que el otro tenía el mismo propósito.

Kagome fue la primera en entrar a la cabaña, parecía que la habían acabado de limpiar, se preguntó si habría sido obra de InuYasha o de la anciana antes de marcharse. Se dispuso a prender el fuego para preparar algo de té y acompañarlo con la comida que ella y su madre habían preparado para sus amigos, por un momento pensó que hacer con toda la comida que les sobraría antes de reír ante el pensamiento que le vino de inmediato - _Kagome saber perfectamente que Inuyasha no deja sobras, seguro estará feliz de poder comer sin compartir la comida con sus amigos. - _La imagen de InuYasha disfrutando la comida se coló en su memoria y su risa divertida solo aumento un poco de volumen.

InuYasha la había seguido con su mochila y la veía desde la puerta. Kagome se veía segura y familiarizada con cada parte de la pequeña cabaña, la vió moverse gracilmente juntando los utensilios para preparar el té, prendiendo el fuego y acercando los cojines que utilizarían para sentarse a comer. Por un momento imaginó a Kagome haciéndose cargo de su hogar recibiéndolo en casa tras un arduo día de trabajo/entrenamiento, sacudió su cabeza al sentir como el calor amenazaba con subir a su rostro.

Kagome buscó su mirada desde su lugar sentada en el piso de madera, le sonrió e invitó a sentarse a su lado - **InuYasha ven acércate, pasame mi mochila por favor, traigo algo para ti, me sorprende que aún no lo hayas exigido- **en ese momento se percató que la mochila contenía comida, había estado tan concentrado en la esencia de Kagome que no se había percatado del aroma a comida, su estómago rugió al recordarle que era hora del almuerzo avergonzándose ante la mirada divertida de Kagome, dejó la mochila a su lado y sacó tres cajas enorme de bento y las repartió una al lado de la otra, se maravilló de lo perfectamente posicionada y decorada que estaba la comida, había ciertas diferencias en la decoración típica que usaba la sra. Higurashi así que que preguntó con curiosidad - **¿Kagome.. tu cocinaste esto? - **Kagome se sonrojó levemente mientras asentía y terminada de servir el agua para el té - **Solo ayudé a mamá más de lo normal, sé que no te encanta mi comida casera - este -** señalando uno de los tres contenedores - **lo preparó mamá enteramente así que no te preocupes puedes acabarlo todo - **le comentó un poco desanimada. InuYasha notó sul ánimo decaído de y se reprendió mentalmente - _Todo es tu culpa baka, si no hubieras despreciado y comentado sobre su comida todas esas veces solo porque te gustan sus rabietas no la habrías lastimado tanto. - _La azabache terminó de preparar el té y le pasó un juego de palillos que traía desde casa, ambos se sonrojaron ante el pequeño roce de sus manos.

**-Itadeikimasu - **deseó Kagome con entusiasmo una vez frente al Hanyou animándolo a iniciar. Estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado cuando fue interrumpida.

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que solo tú preparaste? - **Kagome lo miró confundida y luego triste imaginádose que quería evitar lo preparado por ella. Apuntó con sus palillos hacia las perfectas bolas de arroz rellenas, el pescado hermosamente empanizado, algunas verduras y lo que parecían unos rollos de titubear InuYasha seleccionó una pieza de cada uno de los elemento que Kagome había apuntado. Escuchó como emitiá un sonido de sorpresa ante su acción. La azabache lo miró detenidamente mientras saboreaba la comida sin hacer ninguna muestra de desagrado o soltando un comentario acerca de cómo su comida no se comparaba con la de su madre, sango o la anciana kaede. Todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarla sinceramente, se quedó aún más sorprendida al escucharle - **Kagome... etto..está bueno...gracias.-** Impactada por el cumplido se inclinó hacia el Hanyou que se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía de la chica mientras esta posaba una mano en su frente. - **Inuyasha…¿te sientes bien? acabas de elogiar mi comida, segura algo te ha picado…-** le comentaba en tono burlón - **Keh! claro que estoy bien mujer -** tomando su mano para alejarla de su frente y ejerciendo un poco de presión para llamar su atención - **Sabes qué te decía esas cosas sobre tu comida en venganza porque me sentabas y porque me gusta hacerte enojar...Kagome… a mi siempre me ha gustado tu comida…- **le confesó con un tierno sonrojo mientras centraba su mirada en la delicada mano entre sus garras incapaz de decirle el cumplido mirándola a los ojos.

Ell corazón de la sacerdotisa se derritió un poco más al escuchar esas palabras proveniente de su mediodemonio, sus ojos se humedecieron del alivio ante la confesión de que su comida siempre le había gustado. InuYasha levantó la vista de inmediato al captar el olor a sal, solo para toparse con una Kagome sonriente, sonrojada y llorosa la visión era simplemente arrebatadora. Podía percibir a través de su aroma lo feliz que la había hecho con esas simples palabras y se reprendió por haber sido tan testarudo todo este tiempo respecto a sus sentimientos por la azabache.

-**Gracias InuYasha, no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi tus palabras, siempre pensé que de verdad odiabas mi comida y nunca podría competir con mamá, saber que disfrutas de aquello en lo que me esfuerzo en preparar para ti me hace muy feliz -** le compartió mientras sonreía enormemente. InuYasha asintió y soltó su mano suavemente, volviendo comenzar a comer.

Así entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas por parte de Kagome cada vez que lo descubría mirándola terminaron los alimentos.

**-Muy bien ahora..veamos si tengo todo lo que necesito para el viaje - **Kagome empezó a hacer un inventario de todo lo que su mochila traía en ese momento y se percató que necesitaría algunas cosas que había dejado en su época. Durante todo ese tiempo InuYasha permaneció sentado contra la pared en su tradicional pose india mirando detenidamente cada movimiento de la azabache.

Nunca se cansaría de contemplar la belleza de Kagome, estaba entretenido viendo como su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro con la brisa que entraba por la puerta y llevaba más de su delicioso aroma a su nariz cuando la vio inclinarse más de lo normal en búsqueda de algún artículo dentro de su gigante bolsa otorgándole una espectacular vista de sus torneadas piernas y el inicio de su extraña ropa interior del futuro . - _¡Demonios Kagome! ¿Porque me haces eso? - _pensó un frustrado Hanyou- _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, al aceptar completamente mis sentimientos por Kagome mi cuerpo se ha vuelto mucho más receptivo al suyo - _sus manos se cerraron en un puño tratando de controlar el intenso deseo de tocarla- _¡Contrólate, ella no me está provocando intencionalmente, ni siquiera se imagina de lo que es capaz de causar en mi! Además podré tocarla cuando la cargue en mi espalda. Podré sentir la suavidad de su piel nuevamente, el roce de su pecho y su aliento en mi nuca ¡Cielos, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso! - __**arghh! - **_el gruñido escapó sin poder controlarlo Kagome volteo rápidamente y se encontró con un InuYasha a ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y manos empuñadas - **Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? - ** El sonido de la voz de Kagome lo trajo a la realidad, al abrir los ojos vió la mirada preocupada de la chica y su frustración desapareció - **Estoy bien Kagome solo fue un mal recuerdo, ¿ tienes todo lo necesario para partir? - **intentó cambiar el tema. - **Ehh si..digo..no me faltan algunas cosas de mi época. ¿Me acompañas por ellas? Estoy segura que a mamá le encantará verte y sota ha preguntado por ti - **InuYasha se paro rápidamente y dándole la espalda contestó - **Vamos-**

Caminaron al pozo en un cómodo silencio, al llegar al borde y sin pensarlo demasiado InuYasha la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y saltó - **aahh! - **exclamó Kagome en sorpresa, nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de llevarla de esta manera - _a la única que siempre cargaba de esta manera era a Kikyo…-_ siempre saltaba a su lado o la tomaba levemente de los hombros. Aprovechando el momento y mientras la luz violeta los envolvía acurrucó su rostro en el pecho del medio demonio aprovechando el momento y aspiró profundamente su aroma. No supo si InuYasha lo notó pero apretó su agarre. Al salir al otro lado del pozo simplemente la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo y se dirigió su casa.

Sota, el abuelo y la sra. Higurashi los recibieron con entusiasmo y se alegraron al escuchar las noticias de su viaje. Kagome se excusó a su cuarto en búsqueda de las cosas que le hacían falta en su equipaje, mientras la sra. Higurashi salió a barrer las hojas bajo el Goshinboku. InuYasha acarició a Buyo y jugó una partida de videojuegos con Sota siempre al pendiente de los sonidos provenientes de la planta alta, escuchó el sonido de la ducha desde el cuarto de Kagome y el olor a su shampoo inundó su Nariz, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

La sra Higurashi estaba sentada en la banca al lado del árbol sagrado, al verlo le hizo la invitación de acompañarla - **¿Querido podrías acompañarme un momento? - **InuYasha asintió y se sentó a su lado - **\- Estoy muy contenta de que tu y Kagome pasen más tiempo juntos, sé que no tengo porqué pedirtelo pero como madre sabes que no puedo dejar de preocuparme es por eso que quiero pedirte que cuides de ella en este viaje aún si es solo por diversión, se que en tu mundo aún existen demonios que pueden hacerle daño, siempre has sido un fiel compañero y protector de Kagome y te estoy muy agradecida por ello -**terminó ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-**Señora, no tiene por qué pedirmelo, yo...siempre protegeré a Kagome con mi vida.- **le respondió apasionadamente con una reverencia. La señora Higurashi solo sonrió maternalmente.

-**Dime InuYasha ahora que la búsqueda a terminado y cuando su viaje de descanso llegue a su fin, ¿qué planeas hacer? - **La pregunta directa le cayó un poco de sorpresa al hanyou pero se armó de valor y titubeando un poco comenzó - **Sra. Higurashi, yo..quiero estar al lado de Kagome...por siempre...si ella me acepta….donde ella esté...ese es mi hogar.- **terminó completamente sonrojado.

-**Ya veo querido, nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos, pero …¿ya lo has hablado con Kagome? **InuYasha se tensó y continuó - **yo… aún no se...si ella..una vez me dijo que permanecería siempre a mi lado...pero muchas cosas sucedieron y no estoy seguro...si sus sentimientos han cambiado...me gustaría en este viaje descubrir si Kagome me aceptaría como su...compañero. - **terminó de decirle aún furiosamente sonrojado. - **Pero InuYasha ustedes siempre han sido compañeros, querrás decir ¿tu novia? - **InuYasha la miró confundido - **Yo...no sé como es en esta época pero para los InuYoukai ser compañeros significa compartir tu vida con esa personas hasta la muerte - **La sra. Higurashi grito emocionada sorprendiendo al Hanyou - **¿Quieres decir que deseas casarte con mi Kagome? - **Le preguntó esperanzada.

InuYasha asintió - **Ustedes los humanos así lo llaman, pero para mi raza va más allá de una ceremonia, nosotros solo tenemos una compañera para toda la vida y el vínculo no puede romperse. Si usted me permite me gustaría cortejar a Kagome y pedirle que sea mi compañera - **Le suplicó poniéndose de rodillas y haciendo una profunda reverencia. La señora Higurashi no pudo contener sus lágrimas y tomó sus manos dándoles un apretón tratando de transmitirle seguridad, lo vió a los ojos y pudo ver el profundo amor que le tenía a su hija y lo feliz que serían Juntos.

-**InuYasha querido, tú siempre has tenido mi aprobación, si mi Kagome te acepta nada me haría más feliz que tener nietos con preciosas orejitas como las tuyas - **Si InuYasha creía que su cara no podía arder más, ahí lo tenía, la sra. Higurashi ya se había imaginado a sus cachorros.

En ese momento Kagome salió y se sorprendió por la escena, corrió hacia su madre al verla llorosa - **¡mamá! ¿está todo bien, que pasá? -** preguntaba preocupada mientras veía a un sonrojado InuYasa que no podía sostenerle la mirada. La sra. Higurashi divertida ante la escena la tranquilizó- **no te preocupes hija, solo estaba compartiéndole a InuYasha algunos recuerdos de tu padre y me he puesto sentimental, no me hagas caso. ¿Tienes todo listo? - **Kagome asintió no muy convencida de las palabras de su madre, más tarde le preguntaría a InuYasha que había pasado.

-**Estoy lista InuYasha, podemos irnos- **Le sonrió invitándolo a seguirla al pozo después de despedirse con un abrazo de su madre. InuYasha la ayudó con la mochila y al cerrar la puerta del pozo volvió a ocurrir. La tomó en sus brazos estilo nupcial y brinco sobre el borde de la madera, entre el asombro, Kagome no estaba muy segura pero podría haber jurado que la había olfateado antes de saltar.

INUYASHAS POV

InuYasha no sabía de dónde había salido tanta confianza para haberle pedido permiso a la sra. Higurashi de tomar a Kagome como su compañ estaba hecho y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Iba a demostrarle a Kagome que él podía ser un buen compañero, pero antes debía averiguar si los sentimientos que la chica le había confesado hace años no se habían convertido solo en amistad. Recordar las últimas muestras de afecto de la chica le daban esperanza - ¿_no puede hacer eso con cualquier amigo o si?_

Al verla salir de su casa aún con su cabello húmedo y vistiendo ese traje había hecho estragos en su cuerpo y pensamientos - _Cielos, hueles delicioso Kagome -_ cerró fugazmente sus ojos para concentrarse en su aroma, al abrirlos su corazón se precipitó - Llevaba un atuendo que no le había visto antes, vestía una hakama que parecía una segunda piel, al igual que su blusa que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y hombros, con esa ropa podía ver perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo y eso le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago.

La vió precipitarse hacia ellos, supuso que se habría alarmado por el estado de su madre. Tras las despedidas se dirigieron al pozo y no pude frenar el impulso que le recorrió nuevamente por tenerla cerca. La tomó en brazos ignorando su sorpresa, solo para inflar su pecho en satisfacción al sentirle relajarse y presionarse más contra él afianzando su agarre en su ahori, se permitió aspirar nuevamente su dulce aroma y saltó.

Del otro lado del pozo un rojizo y cálido atardecer les dió la bienvenida. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, sintiendo el agarre de kagome sobre su ahori y aún con su mano posada en su cintura, se permitió disfrutar del espectáculo.

**-Los atardeceres del sengoku siempre serán mis favoritos - **la escuchó suspirar.- **es la vista más hermosa -**

Mientras tanto él disfrutaba su propio espectáculo favorito, una Kagome Feliz, ojos cerrados, amplia sonrisa, piel de porcelana. Vió como inclinaba su cabeza para sentir la cálida brisa usando su hombro de reposo.

-**Lo és - **le respondió mirándola embelesado, en ese momento kagome decidió abrir sus ojos. provocando un inevitable sonrojo en su rostro.

KAGOME´S POV

Ella podría acostumbrarse a esto, disfrutar estos hermosos atardeceres al lado de InuYasha, sintiendo su calma y calidez protegiéndola.

**-Lo és -** le escuchó responder a su afirmación. Sonrió al saber que él también estaba disfrutando el momento y abrió los ojos para sonreírle, unos profundos y dorados ojos le devolvieron la mirada Inmediatamente vio como el color empezaba a colorear sus mejillas y decidió romper la conexión azorada por la repentina intensidad en su mirada.

**-Debemos descansar muy bien para empezar con energía el día de mañana - **le comentó nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la aldea, sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón y la silenciosa cercanía del mediodemonio a sus espaldas.

Por alguna razón el trayecto a la cabaña le pareció más lento de lo normal,sin embargo más placentero, podía sentir una ligera tensión en el ambiente un flujo de energía entre que no había experimentado antes y no podía terminar de identificar. Para cuando llegaron el cielo se había oscurecido y las estrellas empezaban a verse con claridad.

Aún en silencio entraron a la cabaña. Se dispuso a preparar su saco de dormir. - _¿Debería ponerla a prueba? - _pensaba mientras evaluaba si sacar su nueva pijama para intentar provocar una reacción en InuYasha - _Tal vez debería esperar una mejor ocasión, además esta ropa es muy cómoda para dormir. _Esta vez había decidido llevar ropa deportiva ya que no era necesario estar lista para volver a la escuela - _No entiendo por qué no la he usado todo este tiempo, el uniforme ciertamente no era muy práctico- _ se estaba riendo mentalmente ante su reciente descubrimiento cuando lo escuchó llamarle.

-**Kagome…¿por qué traes puesto eso? -** le preguntó apuntando a su ropa.

-**Es más práctico InuYasha, en mi tiempo se acostumbre ir vestido de esta manera cuando estás de vacaciones, ¿ por qué?**

**-Etto...solo nunca lo habías usado antes -** le miró un poco confundido.

-**Bueno InuYasha no es como si hubieramos estado de vacaciones precisamente ne?, además es mucho más cómodo que mi uniforme escolar y menos expuesta ¿no crees?**

**-Eso no es verdad- **le escuchó decir en un suspiro.

-**¿ Y por qué es eso? - **le preguntó curiosa por su extraña respuesta -

InuYasha la miró sorprendido y avergonzado -**¿Qué, cómo? ¿que estabas diciendo?**

**-¿Qué porque no crees que esta ropa es menos cómoda? - **vió como sus orejas se movieron nerviosamente sobre su cabeza y su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

-**Yo..no quise decir que no era cómoda...solo...me refería a que, ¡Demonios! -**le escuchó maldecir por lo bajo - **tu...cuer...quiero decir...tu forma...aggh tu figura está más expuesta-**

**\- ¿Tu crees? - **le preguntó conteniendo su nerviosismo, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura alisando la tela. Percibió como InuYasha le daba una mirada que no había visto antes, no sabía cómo describirla se asemejaba un poco a cuando tenía hambre

\- ¡**Vamos Kagome sabes que todos los hombres se te quedarán viendo si llevas eso!**.- le escuchó reclamar.

\- **¿Quiénes son todos? si en este viaje solo estaremos tu y yo InuYasha, además dudo que me vayas a llevar a aldeas repletas de gente, o sí? - **el Hanyou se tensó al saberse descubierto - **con lo poco que te gusta convivir con los demás me extrañaría.**

**\- Vayamos a dormir anda, mañana debemos estar descansados - **le animó.

Le vio sentarse en su espacio favorito y cerrar los ojos. Kagome se metió dentro del saco y con voz baja suspiro -**Oyasuminasai InuYasha-**

**-Descansa Kagome-**

Así con la anticipación del viaje que les esperaba el día siguiente y con la seguridad de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro conciliaron el sueño.

Como comenté en mi perfil, estoy de vuelta, estaré subiendo lo capítulos editados, ya que tras leer la historia anterior después de muchos años vi que me faltaban pulir muchas cosas en esta historia. Planeo quedarme, he tomado todas las medidas de precaución necesarias para evitar pérdida de información y contraseñas. Espero que esta versión un poco mejorada de acuerdo a mi perspectiva les agrade. Me disculpo de antemano por no poder acceder a mis anteriores perfiles. No olviden dejar su review, mensaje directo, sugerencias son super bienvenidos. Quiero aclarar desde este cap. que planeo subir a la par varios oneshots que he trabajado en ninguno de ellos habrá la pareja InuYasha -Kikyo, no quiero decir que soy hater a morir de esta mujer pero no termino de aceptarla. Si habrá SesshRin, MirSang e InuTaisho e Izayoi.

Mata ne!


	2. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II

Todos los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

La vio removerse un poco en su saco de dormir antes de escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón tomaban un suave ritmo, informándole que la chica había conciliado el sueño. Se acercó lentamente para verla más de cerca. El nerviosismo no lo había dejado desde esa mañana y el tenerla tan cerca, completamente solos no lo ayudaba a controlarse. Se había propuesto declararle sus sentimientos y aunque contar con la aprobación de la sra. Higurashi le daba algo de seguridad, no podía hacer nada sin antes confirmar que los sentimientos de Kagome.

Se sentía desprotegido, completamente vulnerable y a merced de la azabache

-**¿**_**Kagome...aún deseas estar conmigo? **__-_dejó salir en un suspiro- _Después de haberte ocultado tanto tiempo mis sentimientos... haciéndote creer que aun amaba a Kikyio, y tratarte como el idiota que soy ¿podrás tomarme como tu compañero? - _El recuerdo de los besos de esa mañana regresaron con fuerza, eso debía significar algo no? Kagome siempre lo había tratado dulcemente pero nunca tan abiertamente Esos besos tenía que haber significado algo.

¿Era cariño o amor lo que la sacerdotisa sentía por él?. Sin duda estaba empeñado en averiguarlo.

_-Kagome haré lo necesario para demostrarte que es a ti a quien amo - _pensó mientras removía un travieso mechón de la frente de la chica.

KAGOME´S POV

A la mañana siguiente después de preparar todo lo necesario, emprendieron la marcha. InuYasha le había dicho que quería mostrarle un lugar que quedaba a 2 días de viaje muy cerca de la playa, se emocionó ante la expectativa de poder bañarse en el océano. -¡**Solo a ti te encanta llenarte de arena y lidiar con el ardor del agua salada en tus ojos mujer jhez! - **le había dicho divertido. InuYasha al parecer le prestaba más atención de la que había creído,recordaba lo mucho que amaba el océano.

INUYASHA´S POV

InuYasha se regocijó al oler la alegría emanando de Kagome, sabía que a la azabache le encantaba cualquier charco con agua en el que pudiera nadar:lagos, aguas termales, cascadas, siempre se volvía loca cuando pasaban por esos lugares y suplicaba quedarse para poder disfrutarlos, el como siempre se lo concedía, no después de una buena pelea e intercambio de insultos - sonrió ante el recuerdo - _Si quiero que esto funcione tendré que seguir el consejo de Miroku -_

**Flashback**

**-Vaya amigo, te tardaste bastante pero estoy orgulloso de ti - **decía un divertido Miroku mientras palpaba su espalda-

-**Deja de burlarte Hoshii pervertido- **le contestó irritado.

\- **Bueno bueno, si estás decidido a conquistar el corazón de la señorita Kagome, lo primero que debes hacer es abrirle tu mente y corazón InuYasha…-**este lo miro extrañado.

\- **Explícate - **le ordenó.

\- **Bueno amigo, me parece que tu y la señorita Kagome no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, sueños, metas, pasado, presente, futuro …**

**\- ya ya te entendí, bueno..no es que tuviéramos demasiado tiempo para relajarnos o si? - **le respondió en su característico tono molesto.

\- **Vamos InuYasha no te estoy culpando amigo, lo que quiero decir es que uno de los caminos hacia el corazón de las mujeres es la mente InuYasha, hay otros claro..mucho más placenteros en los que también puedo iluminarte como… **\- antes de que siguiera por ese rumbo InuYasha le dió un golpe en la cabeza mientras posaba su mirada asesina sobre él - **De acuerdo de acuerdo, dejaremos esa plática para después. - **atinó a decir el monje mientras se sobaba adolorido, tomó asiento en la roca frente al medio demonio y prosiguió - **Como decía, si quieres que la señorita Kagome empiece a verte de manera más seria, tienes que mostrarle al verdadero InuYasha...ese que no muestras a todos los demás, debes compartir con ella tus SINCEROS pensamiento y recuerdos, los buenos y los no tan buenos me explico? - **inquirió, InuYasha solo asintió lentamente - **no debes evadir sus preguntas si te sientes incómodo de contestar debes forzar a tus pensamientos a salir de ese caparazón donde los guardas. - **lo vió levantarse y mirar al horizonte decidido.

-**creo que ya entendí … **le dió la espalda y empezó a adentrarse al bosque, cuando estaba a punto de perderlo de vista lo escuchó - **Gracias bonzo…-**Miroku sonrió entre orgullos y divertido.

**Fin de Flashback**

**-**_De acuerdo, "abrir la mente y corazón" aaghh por qué es tan difícil -_ pensó frustrado - _pero si quiero hacer esto, debo lograrlo, no es tan dificil, solo incómodo y vergonzoso arhghh - __**Kagome vale la pena - **__murmuró._

_-__**¿InuYasha dijiste algo? - **_la escuchó preguntarle mientras lo miraba confundida.

-**eh! yo.. no digo ya es hora de irnos- **le contestó nervioso - _debo tener cuidado, pensar es tan problemático -_

Kagome iba como en la mayoría de sus viajes sobre la espalda de InuYasha, su medio de transporte preferido, aunque a veces disfrutaba de la autonomía que su bicicleta le daba o volar por los aires sobre Kirara, la espalda de InuYasha era lo mejor. En esos momentos era cuando más cerca se sentía del mediodemonio, lo más cercano que podía tener a un abrazo - ¡_Claro! -_ se felicitó ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Decidida cambió la posición de sus manos que siempre se encontraban sobre los amplios y fuertes hombros del chico bajo ella por deslizarlos suavemente sobre su cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho y formar una especie de abrazo sin llegar a incomodar, ejerciendo una suave presión.

Se regocijó cuando lo sintió tensarse ante la caricia para luego relajarse y apretar más el agarre sobre sus piernas, acomodándola mejor sobre su espalda, permitiéndole mayor espacio en su agarre.

-**InuYasha…¿te molesta que me sostenga de esta manera? - **le preguntó dulcemente.

-**Etto...mmm...no me molesta...creo...es más cómodo de esta forma ne?- **le contestó claramente nerviosos.

-**Tienes razón, me pregunto por qué no se me ocurrió antes-**le dijo impulsándose un poco sobre su agarre y encontrando su rostro al recargarse al lado de su cabeza.

Notó entonces el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas pero no contó con que InuYasha planeaba voltear su rostro para decirle algo, entonces...se encontraron a escasos centímetros, - **¡Pero que demo…!- **le escuchó decir antes de sentir como perdía el equilibrio y se las ingeniaba para posicionarla sobre él impidiendo que se lastimara. - **Lo siento mucho InuYasha, no pretendía asustarte -** se disculpó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sin embargo los brazos del medio demonio la tenían fuertemente afianzada lo que le dificultaba la tarea. Decidió entonces que aprovecharía ese momento antes de que InuYasha cayera en cuenta de la posición.

INUYASHA'S POV

Y nuevamente se encontraba con la chiquilla en sus brazos - ¿_no sé si esto es suerte o maldición? - _ pensaba mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de la azabache. Sin pensarlo demasiado apretó el agarre y la acercó a su rostro, solo lo necesario para poder encajar su rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su deliciosos aroma.

La divertida risa de Kagome y el estremecimiento del pequeño cuerpo sobre él lo trajo a la realidad.

-**Me haces cosquillas InuYasha-** le escuchó decir aunque no percibía algún aroma de desagrado o movimiento que le indicará que quería separarse de él. - **tu nariz hehe hace cosquillas- **se separó rápidamente para mirarla sonrojado. Ella lo veía divertida y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- **¿Estás bien? - **le preguntó mientras la levantaba y dejaba frente él haciendo una rápida inspección de su cuerpo en búsqueda de cualquier indicio de malestar. La vio removerse un poco intranquila en su lugar y cayó en cuenta que estaba mirando su cuerpo descaradamente.

-**si..si, lo siento InuYasha no pretendía causar un accidente.**

**-khe! Kagome no fue tu culpa… sigamos -** trató de no prestarle demasiada atención y se inclinó ofreciéndole su espalda. Sintió rápidamente su familiar peso, para su satisfacción sus brazos ocuparon la misma agradable posición. Sonrió interiormente.

Emprendieron el viaje nuevamente en un agradable silencio, ambos disfrutando de la nueva cercanía de su cuerpos con ese casi posesivo agarre. Tras unas horas de camino, la curiosidad de Kagome rompió el silencio.

**-Oye Inuyasha...**llamó su atención. Las pequeñas orejas se movieron en su dirección.

**\- mmj -** fue toda la respuesta que recibió, pero sabía que tenía su atención.

-**Me preguntaba...si este lugar al que vamos, te trae buenos recuerdos - **lo vió ladear un poco la cabeza mientras los segundos pasaban haciendo ese gesto que ella bien conocía pero no eran tan común en InuYasha ya que significaba que estaba conscientemente pensando antes de hablar, algo poco común en su hanyou.

-**En su mayoría -** el respondió en un tono que no le escuchaba tan seguido, un tanto melancólico.

-**¿ A qué te refieres con "en su mayoría"... InuYasha no me gustaría ir a un lugar que te trae pesar…** le compartió en tono preocupado.

Le escuchó suspirar e inclinar un poco su cabeza hacía atrás para asegurarse que Kagome lo escuchara atentamente antes de soltar:

-**Kagome...ese lugar tiene una historia que te contaré con más detalle cuando lleguemos de ¿acuerdo? sólo...cuando digo que en su mayoría me trajo buenos momentos es porque así fue, aquellos que no fueron tan agradables fue...bueno...porque estaba solo.**

Le rompía el alma cada vez que recordaba todo lo que el peli plateado había que tenido que soportar en soledad.-**De acuerdo, esperaré -** le susurró.

-**oe! no tienes por qué ponerte así despues de todo...ya no estoy solo.**-le dijo mientras apretaba un poco el agarre en sus piernas.

-**Lo siento InuYasha es solo, que me parece tan injusto todo lo que tuviste que pasar ¿sabes que si te hubiera conocido en ese entonces...nunca te habría dejado verdad? -** le preguntó, quería reafirmar lo que acababa de decirle, hacerle saber que realmente no estaba solo y no lo estaría nunca más si la aceptaba a su lado.

-**Lo sé Kagome...**le contestó.

**-Ahora estás rodeado de gente que te aprecia y se preocupa por tí InuYasha, nunca más tendrás que estar solo -** le reafirmó apretando un poco más su abrazo.

INUYASHA´S POV

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ofreciéndole su amistad y compañía, asegurándose que nunca más tendría que estar solo. - _oh Kagome, si tan solo supieras que solo te necesito a ti para estar completo - _ya debería de estar acostumbrado a la desinteresada preocupación que Kagome le profesaba a él y a todos sus amigos, pero simplemente le seguía asombrando que tuviera ese Corazón. Recordó cómo una vez creyó que Kikyo le daba todo eso, solo para conocer a Kagome y entender lo que verdaderamente significaba ser una persona libre de egoísmo en su corazón. Un corazón que siempre regalaba, paz y bienestar a los demás. Así era el corazón de Kagome.

-**InuYasha...oye InuYasha…¿que estás pensando? -** la escuchó llamarle.

\- **he? ¿qué decías? **

**-Vaya, hoy si que andas en las nubes he! - **le acusó divertida. El solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

\- **Siempre te he querido preguntar pero por una cosa u otra termino olvidándolo…**

**-¿Qué cosa? -** le preguntó curioso.

-**¿Alguna vez has medido cuánto puedes correr antes de agotarte? Pareciera que lo puedes hacer por días enteros. No puedo creer que nunca te canses, además conmigo en tu espalda, si no fuera porque nuestros amigos y yo te pedimos descansar en nuestros viajes, apuesto a que podrías, seguir y seguir…- **la escuchó.

La verdad es que nunca lo había puesto en práctica conscientemente pero seguro que podía hacerlo por varios días si se lo proponía. Sonrió, Kagome sin saberlo lo estaba ayudando mucho en la misión que Miroku le había encargado. Él no era precisamente el más hablador del grupo y le costaba iniciar este tipo de conversaciones casuales, pero ahora que Kagome no tenía a shippo o Sango para platicar toda su atención se volcaba en él y por supuesto que no podía permanecer horas callada...Kagome siempre estaba pensando en algo.

-**Mmm..nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero supongo que si tengo que recorrer una gran distancia en específico a máxima velocidad con el objetivo de llegar en cierto periodo de tiempo experimento más cansancio.**

**-Ya veo…¿y te ha pasado alguna vez algo así? No recuerdo haberte tratado por esa clase de agotamiento durante esto años que hemos viajado.-** le preguntó intrigada

-**Eso es porque no lo recuerdas…-** le comentó con pesar al recordar ese momento.

-**Pero si eso es imposible InuYasha, recuerdo perfectamente cada herida que ha tenido tu cuerpo y núnca te he tratado por agotamiento siempre es por qué te debilitó la pérdida de sangre o una fiebre -** le contestó muy segura.

-**Aquella vez…**-lo escuchó decir mientras se tensaba.- **cuando Hakudoshi intentó apoderarse de tu mente con Akago, cuando me enteré y estabas tan lejos, tuve que recorrer una gran distancia en el menor tiempo posible, ese día que regresamos a la aldea, por la noche, me encontré bastante agotado...y una vez que encontré donde dormir no desperté hasta el día siguiente, sabes que nunca he necesitado de muchas horas de descanso para recuperar mi energía, pero ese día dormí casi como un humano normal debido al desgaste…**

**\- Lo siente InuYasha, jamás pensé que eso te pudiera suceder…¿ por qué no me lo dijiste? te pude haber llevado a casa y habrías descansado mejor -**lo reprendió enojada.

-**Kagome, mi total descuido casi te cuesta la vida, no tenía deseos de mostrarme más débil de lo que ya había sido. -**

**-Sabes perfectamente que para mí nunca eres débil -** le aseguró mientras ejerciá más presión en sus hombros como signo de apoyo.

Inuyasha sonrió ante las palabras de la azabache, ella era la única que confiaba ciegamente en él. Esto solo reafirmó su convicción y la misión de "abrir su mente y sentimientos a Kagome" hasta ahora todo parecía ir bien, podía oler el nerviosismo de la chica cada vez que hacía una pregunta pero también la feliz que se mostraba ante cualquier respuesta por su parte.

KAGOME´S POV

-**Gracias por confiarme esto InuYasha, sé lo que te cuesta compartir tus pensamientos y sentimientos aún conmigo y nuestros amigos, pero ¿sabes que siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos para escucharte cierto?**

**-Lo sé - **lo escuchó murmurar.

\- **Solo puedo imaginar la cantidad de cosas que piensa esta cabeza..- **mientras palpaba suavemente su coronilla, lo sintió removerse un poco-

-**oé! deja de distraerme o volveremos a caer - **le soltó

\- **¿Así que soy yo la que te distrae he? -** le preguntó divertida por sus reacciones. Ciertamente el peliplateado estaba respondiendo demasiado a sus toques, por inocentes y normales que le parecieran. Esto solo la animaba a continuar haciendo estragos en él.

-**Tsk - ** le escuchó quejarse al sentirse descubierto logrando solo que una risilla divertida saliera de ella.

No sabía que le había pasado a InuYasha pero definitivamente estaba compartiendo con ella mucho más de lo normal, esto solo la hacía sentir feliz y segura para continuar con su misión.

Así entre pequeñas charlas y silencios cómodos, la noche llegó y decidieron parar a dormir en una de las muchas pequeñas cabañas abandonadas en medio del bosque que solo InuYasha era capaz de encontrar. Kagome se encargó de limpiar un poco mientra InuYasha pescaba la cena. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo decidió hacer uso de una de las herramientas que había traído de su época para captar la atención del medio demonio, rebuscó en su mochila y sacó su pijama, al inspeccionarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues nunca antes la había visto con ese estilo de ropa - _Kagome que estás diciendo si incluso te ha visto desnuda, ¡pero fue un accidente! y solo fueron unos segundo, ¿no podría haber visto demasiado no? además siempre lo senté a tiempo. - _el material suave la hizo volver a la realidad, era un regalo que su madre le había hecho y supuso que se lo dio porque ya no la veía como una niña. El atuendo consistía en una ligera camiseta de finos tirantes y un pequeño short a juego, ambos rojos y en satín, bastante atrevido incluso para su época pensó. Sabía que se estaba comportando todo menos decorosa de acuerdo a los estándares de conducta de esta época, pero era InuYasha, quien ya había estado en su época y visto como era su vida, no podía esperar que durmiera en su conjunto deportivo todo el tiempo no sería tan cómodo. Así, tratando de convencerse mentalmente que este paso era el correcto, prosiguió a cambiarse antes de que el peliplateado regresara.

INUYASHA´S POV

Inuyasha regresaba del río con los pescados que harían la cena en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra cargaba varios leños para la fogata. No estaba preparado para la visión que recibió una vez que entró a la cabaña.

Kagome estaba de espaldas con unas pequeñas prendas apenas cubriendola, admitía que había extrañado sentir la suavidad de sus piernas mientras la cargaba en su espalda pues con ese hakama extraño que traía no se lo permitía. Supuso que era lógico que la chica trajera ropa para dormir, sabía que en su época siempre utilizaba una especial para irse a la cama pero nunca le había visto algo así, las prendas le dejaban ver sus piernas casi por completo y en la posición en la que se encontraba la tela se había corrido un poco e incluso podía ver el inicio de la ropa interior de la azabache, sus hombros estaban ligeramente más descubiertos con esos tirantes.

El sonido de los leños en el suelo lo hizo volver a la realidad- **!aah cielos InuYasha me diste un buen susto! - **la vió incorporarse rápidamente regalandole una visión frontal del modelo, simplemente arrebatadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el susto y su respiración ligeramente acelerada, la vio sonrojarse más furiosamente y fue entonces cuando notó cómo la estaba mirando, desvió sus ojos velozmente y empezó a recoger los leños. - **Vaya, el gran InuYasha ha estado muy distraído el día de hoy es tu segundo tropiezo en lo que va del día, te sientes bien ? -** le escuchó preguntarle burlonamente.

-**Demonios solo fue un descuido mujer, estoy perfectamente.-**le contestó nervioso aún sin poder voltear a verla.

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enojes, gracias por la pesca, ahora mismo empezaré el fuego -**la sintió acercarse y tomar uno de los leños para empezar a preparar la cena no pasó desapercibido el instante en que sus manos se rozaron y la eléctrica sensación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

_¿Que demonios me está pasando? ¿ por qué me siento tan agitado? ¿ por qué tiene que usar esa ropa? ¡ esta mujer me va a volver loco! ¿cómo se supone que le confiese mis sentimientos si no puedo verla sin avergonzarme, tsk justo cuando empezaba a relajarme…_

Después de unos minutos incómodos ya que InuYasha se limitaba a ver por una de las ventanas el conocido comportamiento de las nubes y el viento esa noche la escuchó llamarlo.

-**La cena está lista InuYasha, ven siéntate a mi lado - **no pudo evitar voltear a verla ante la invitación, se veía simplemente hermosa, la luz del fuego se reflejaba sobre su delicada piel otorgándole un brillo especial. Se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que la vio desviar su mirada un poco nerviosa .

-**etto, si cenemos -** atinó a contestar mientras se acercaba lentamente a su lado, siempre cenaban uno enfrente del otro, le extrañó un poco que Kagome específicamente le hubiera señalada el lugar a su lado donde lo había invitado a sentar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el brillo de su piel y lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía en esa ropa como para desobedecerla, al llegar a su lado, se posicionó a una distancia que consideró prudente y extendió la mano para que le pasara uno de los pescados.

La vio tomar la comida, mirarlo por unos segundo, fijarse en el espacio que los separaba volver a mirarlo con cierta duda en su mirada para después acortar el prudente espacio que había dejado entre los dos y sentir su hombro chocar con su costado. Se tensó por completo.

-**Aquí tienes - **le tendió la comida - ¿**te molesta si me siento un poco más cerca?, creo que ha empezado a refrescar -** le comentó. Solo atinó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro ante la falta de palabras por su repentina acción.

En algún punto durante la silenciosa cena consiguió relajar un poco su postura, de repente la miraba fugazmente, parecía que su mente la tenía concentrado en algo por lo que se sentía a salvo de su mirada, le dió un poco más de libertad para disfrutar de la cercanía.

Podía percibir claramente el aroma de su cabello, gracias a su avanzada vista notaba como los finos vellos en sus brazos se crispaban a momentos, se preguntaba si era por el fresco de la noche o por su cercanía. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente del cuerpo de Kagome ni del efecto que producía en el suyo. Claro que había sido a la primer mujer desnuda que había visto en su vida - el recuerdo de aquellos pocos segundos de visión lo hizo estremecerse - aunque habían sido unos pocos segundos no podía negar que le había parecido hermosa, sin embargo en esos momentos jamás pensó en tocarla ni recordaba las reacciones que había producido en su cuerpo. Pero entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso claro. Sin embargo, ahora, sentía una inexplicable necesidad por tocarla, tenerla cerca y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cualquier tacto que la azabache le regalara provocándole una extraña sensación una que no había experimentado antes y que le empezaba a preocupar pues cada vez parecía ir en aumento.

Un fuerte viento azotó la puerta provocando que la chica se estremeciera, rapidamente corrio a cerrarla y poner unos pedazos de la leña que aún quedaba para atrancarla. -**Se avecina una tormenta -** le comentó.

**¿Pero cómo si no es temporada? **

**Tal vez es obra de alguna deidad, es muy extraño que llueva en esta temporada aún más que amenace con convertirse en ventizca**

**Vestizca? ¿vamos, debes estar bromeando ¿cómo es eso posible? - **le preguntó asombrada.

**Tzk tal vez sea obra de un demonio o deidad, debería ir a echar un vistazo**

**¡Te acompaño! - **la escuchó decidida

**Claro que no, empezará a llover en cualquier momento te congelarás allá afuera, no te expondré innecesariamente, espérame aquí-**

**¡No! Inuyasha, si tu vas yo voy, no me dejarás aquí sola.**

**Arggg Kagome ¿por qué eres tan testaruda?**

**Porque no me haces caso jum - **la vio divertido mientras fruncía su ceño.

**De acuerdo iremos mañana una vez que pase la tormenta.**

**Pero...**la escuchó rechistar -**nada Kagome, no te expondré en medio de la noche- **terminó callándola, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada cerca del fuego mientras desanudaba su kosode, pudo ver las sorpresa y sonrojo inmediato en la chica lo que hizo que él también se avergonzará. cuando estaba escasos centímetros de su cuerpo la cubrió con la rata de fuego y la tomó al estilo nupcial lo que hizo que la chica soltara un gritillo de sorpresa -** waaa - **la colocó rápidamente en su saco de dormir y se posicionó a una distancia prudente recargándose en la pared y cerrando sus ojos -** Tu saco no te protegerá del frío, es más delgado de lo normal, ¿pensé que habías ido a tu época para preparate con lo necesario Kagome? - **la reclamó en tono molesto por su descuido aún con los ojos cerrados.

**Gracias InuYasha, lo siento, no pensé que tendríamos este clima, además no quería cargar con demasiadas cosas, por eso solo hice un equipaje ligero.**

**Tsk, qué le vamos a hacer - **soltó resignado-** duerme kagome, mañana nos espera un largo camino.**

**Oyasumi InuYasha**

KAGOME´S POV

Solo a ellos les podía suceder esto, una tormenta en medio de un clima primaveral ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? pero por lo menos estaba con InuYasha. Había rechazado su idea de acompañarlo a investigar esta noche para protegerla. Se sorprendió un poco de que se lo dijera con tantas palabras, lo había escuchado bien, había dicho que no la expondría en claro tono protector. InuYasha siempre la protegía -sonrió ante el pensamiento- De repente lo vio acercarse mientras desataba su kosode, la visión era simplemente demasiado para su corazón, su hanyou caminando hacia ella mientras se desvestía en la oscuridad,estaba segura que su intención no era seducirla - ¡_pero por qué demonios se ve tan sensual mientras se desviste! Kagome, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, contrólate -_ intentaba en vano tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y el calor en sus mejillas, de pronto sintió el conocido calor de la rata de fuego, hasta entonces no se había percatado de que realmente empezaba a helarse - _por supuesto que solo quería cobijarme, aghh tonta Kagome pervertida, ¿crees que se preparaba para acostarse a tu lado y darte calor, qué esperabas? - pensó divertida. _\- De pronto estaba en el aire entre sus brazos. Aún con la sorpresa inicial solo tuvo unos segundos para disfrutar el contacto, pues pronto se vió envuelta en su propio saco de dormir.

Lo vio tomar su posición habitual no muy lejos de ella y escuchó su reprimenda por no prepararse adecuadamente. Tenía que admitir que esperaba usar eso a su ventaja y tal vez esa noche sería una buena ocasión.

INUYASHA´S POV

Por un momento se imaginó con Kagome en sus brazos sentada en su regazo mientras la abrazaba con su haori cubriendolos. En su cabeza esa era la opción más rápida para que Kagome no pasara frío. - _¿cómo puedo imaginarme algo así? ¿Qué excusa podía inventarse? - hey kagome puedes dormir en mis brazos, es por tu salud, así no pasarás frío - ¡ claro baka!_

Ahí estaban otra vez esos pensamientos que nunca antes se habían colado en su mente.

**-Inuyasha - **le escuchó llamarme.

-**mhj -** respondió aún con los ojos cerrados solo para que entendiera que tenía su atención.

-**tu...no pasarás frío? la tormenta es más fuerte y solo tienes tu hakama…**

**-estoy bien Kagome no tie…**pero ella no interrumpió antes de continuar.

-**Este saco aunque es más delgado se puede ampliar puedes compartirlo conmigo si quieres, así ninguno de los dos pasaremos frío…**

Abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido, las imágenes de él y Kagome compartiendo un espacio tan pequeño…-¡**P..pe..pero qué cosas estás diciendo Kagome! -**completamente sonrojado.

**-En mi época es normal InuYasha, cuando vamos de campamento todos lo hacen para ahorrar en equipaje- **le contestó inocentemente.

-**¿Quéeeee?-** se levantó furioso, logrando que la chica saltara del susto - **¿estás diciendo que compartiste eso -**apuntando al saco- **con hobo-bobo! -**la sola idea de que ese humano inservible hubiera puesto sus manos sobre Kagome, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

**-hahahahha claro que no InuYasha, yo solo he compartido con Eri y Yuka-** recordó a la parlanchinas amigas de kagome - **claro que no tengo confianza en ningún chico de mi época, tú eres el único chico en el que confío y mi mejor amigo por lo que no está mal ne?- **le soltó con una adorable sonrisa entremezclado con vergüenza y duda.

_¿Ella dijo que soy el único chico en el que confía, su mejor amigo? - _el corazón del peliplateado empezó a latir apresurado ante tal confesión, sabía que Kagome le confiaba su vida cada vez que entraban en una batalla, pero jamás le había dicho que era el único chico que tenía su confianza, mucho menos que lo consideraba su mejor amigo esto lo alegraba tanto como lo entristecía, había dicho: "mejor amigo" cuando una vez lo había llamado su "amado InuYasha" ¿significaba entonces que solo lo veía como su amigo, el mejor, pero solo su amigo?

-**Vamos...ven -** la escuchó decir mientras abría su saco de dormir después de abrir una sección de manera extraña (con cierre) lo que hizo que el saco tuviera el doble de su tamaño. Y palpaba con su mano el espacio para acostarse.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando kuso? esto definitivamente no es normal, solo los humanos casados y los compañeros comparten el lecho. Kagome y yo no estamos casados, no somos compañeros. -_ podía sentir el fuerte calor de su cara por el notable sonrojo que debería estarlo cubriendo, sus puños se había cerrado automáticamente en respuesta al lío que había en su cabeza - _Kagome viene del futuro, y si ella dice que esto es normal…_

-**IuYasha…**\- la escuchó llamarlo, al verla pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos y casi podía oler la tristeza envolviendola -_Kagome me está invitando solo a mí a que comparta su lecho, porque confía solo en mí…-_se repetía para darse fuerza. Empezó a Caminar hacia la azabache y en el instante en que sus manos tocaron el saco para hacer más espacio sintió como el olor a nerviosismo y felicidad llegó a su nariz - _Esta mujer definitivamente va a volverme loco -_ se dijo resignado mientras se metía bajo aquel extraño futon del futuro. La sintió moverse para darle más espacio pero aún así estaban a centímetros de tocarse, le dió la espalda y se aseguró de estar en una posición donde no tuviera contacto, usó su brazo izquierdo como almohada y centró su mirada en la puerta de la cabaña. - _Solo son unas horas, en cuanto se duerma podrá salir, no se dará cuenta. No podré soportar tenerla tan cerca toda la noche. -_ luchaba internamente.

KAGOME´S POV

Lo había logrado, InuYasha dormiría esta noche con ella. Había sido un movimiento muy riesgoso lo admitía, por un momento pensó que el Hanyou le gritaría que estaba loca o algo por el estilo por proponerle algo tan "indecoroso" para esa época, pero InuYasha no era un humano con prejuicios, y conocía el futuro lo bastante como para entender que si ella lo estaba proponiendo no suponía un problema ni veía mal, dicho comportamiento entre ellos. Cuando lo sintió meterse en el saco completa a inmensa felicidad la recorrió. Quiso abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en su hermoso cabello plateado, pero se contuvo. Con trabajo había conseguido que accediera, sabía que había sido difícil para el hanyou tomar la decisión pues lo vio debatir internamente. Al final se sentía agradecida y enternecida porque confiara en ella.

Además... sabía que KiKyo Jamás se le habría ocurrido proponer algo ni remotamente cercano a esto, si confiaba en lo que la anciana Kaede le había compartido cuando le preguntó por la relación entre la sacerdotisa y el peliplateado, InuYasha ni siquiera había entrado a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede antes de que Kagome llegara, y cuando viajaba siempre se quedaba en árboles. Así que podía enorgullecerse de ser la primera en compartir su lecho.

Lo vio darle la espalda inmediatamente y adoptar una pose demasiado tensa cuidando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sus orejas se movían de un lado al otro el clara señal de nerviosismo, no lo pensó y simplemente alcanzó la que tenía más cerca y con el mayor cuidad la acarició. Solo una vez había podido hacer aquello y fué el primer día que lo conoció, no recordaba lo suaves que eran. Inmediatamente lo sintió estremecerse y soltar el sonido que se convertiría en uno de sus favoritos, era casi como el que emitía buyo cuando le rascaban tras sus orejas. En menos de que pudiera parpadear tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros y su brazo era apresada por sus garras firme pero no dolorosamente.

Estaba claramente sorprendido, avergonzado y podría decir que un poco molesto por la manera en que la miraba, pero ella solo podía aprovechar el momento para grabar sus facciones valiéndose de la escasa distancia. Para ella InuYasha era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido en este vida, sus ojos dorados, su estilizada nariz, sus perfectos labios, el grosor de sus cejas, sus definidos y proporcionados pómulos y la línea de su mandíbula.

-**Perfecto -** se le escapó en un suspiro - InuYasha la vio aún más confundido - **no quiero decir, lo siento no pretendía asustarte, es que no dejabas de moverlas y hacía tanto que quería volver a tocarlas que me dejé llevar...lo siento InuYasha. ¿Te lastimé? - **se reprendió por no haber pensado antes que tal vez por eso no le gustaba que las tocaran, la embargó la tristeza al pensar que lo había incomodado o de alguna manera le había causado dolor.

INUYASHA´S POV

Esperaba que la la chica se durmiera rápidamente para acabar con la tortura cuando lo sintió, la suave y delicada caricia en una de sus orejas, inmediatamente esa conocida sensación que sólo experimentaba con la azabache lo recorrió desde la punta de su peluda extremidad hasta la base de su columna, se escuchó emitir un sonido que no puedo controlar y nunca antes se había escuchado exclamar, antes de plantarle cara rápidamente a kagome mientras tomaba entre sus garras la extremidad culpable de aquella caricia.

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, casi como si lo estuviera estudiando, podría sentir el cálido aliento de la chica sobre su rostro por la cercanía. Su belleza lo dejaba sin palabras. La escuchó disculparse - _¿ha dicho que ya lo había hecho antes? ¿cuándo? ¿ ella quería tocarme de esta manera? cielos Kagome ¿por qué estas actuando de este modo? -_ sorprendido por la confesión de la chica y tras notar que su silencio estaba provocando que el olor de tristeza se incrementará en ella trató de explicarse.

-**No...no me lastimaste Kagome es solo que… -**¿como se supone que le explicaría lo que sentía si ni él mismo lo tenía claro? - **solo mi madre había tocado mis orejas - **Kagome lo veía completamente concentrada, asintiendo levemente indicando que tenía toda su atención y quería escuchar más. -**pero..cuando tu...cuando hiciste eso...no se sintió lo mismo-**

-**Oh InuYasha, no sabes cuánto lo siento, no sabía que era algo tan especial entre tu madre y tu, por supuesto que no te gusta que nadie más lo haga, ohh me siento tan mal, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer -**la escuchó acongojada.

-**¡NO! -**se sobresaltó el mismo por la fuerza con la que la negación había salido de su pecho - **no quise decir que esta mal que tu lo hagas, es solo que..-**Bajó su mirada avergonzado y le confesó- **me me gu..me gus...me gusta-**la sintió sobresaltarse por su confesión -**si tu lo haces está bien **

**-¿de verdad? - **la escuchó preguntarse sorprendida, solo atinó a mover la cabeza en asentimiento - **Pero…¿si se siente bien por qué reaccionaste de esta manera, tus ojos parecían molestos? -** le comentó cuidadosa mientras hacía presión para que le soltara y hacía ademán de tocar su rostro, solo para arrepentirse y jugar con la tela de su Haori - **porque nunca me había sentido así antes y...solo...creo que me sorprendí- **le dijo completamente rojo.

-**wow -** la escuchó - **¿hontoni? - **volvió a preguntarse escéptica - **¡Ya te dije que si Kagome, ya no me hagas mas preguntas y duérmete! - **le ordenó un poco molesto por su vergonzosa confesión mientra le volvía a dar la espalda.

Por los siguientes minutos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, podían sentir la tensión de un asunto inconcluso en el aire.

InuYasha no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntó a sabiendas que la chica estaba más que despierta - **¿cuándo lo hiciste Kagome? **

**-ah? ¿cuándo hice que InuYasha?**

**-antes...tú dijiste que habías querido "volver" -**enfatizó - **a tocarme.**

**-ooh...eso...pues es un poco vergonzoso, perdoname si….-**se disculpó antes de continuar - **verás...fue..la primera vez que te ví, antes de liberarte del Goshinboku, el primer día que llegué a esta época.**

**-¿Quee? **\- le preguntó sin creerlo y volviendo a encararla, topándose con su rostro avergonzado - **¿por qué? - **Un sentimiento de felicidad y asombro lo llenó, de alguna manera no le parecía extraño que esta chiquilla al ver a un hanyou clavado en un árbol lo primero que hiciera sin pensar fuera tocarlo - _Kagome nunca me ha rechazado, nunca ha sentido asco por mi aspecto como otros humanos -_

-**¿como que por qué, te llamé y no contestabas, así que decidí acercarme para sacudirte y las vi -**apuntando a sus orejas - **era obvio que me entraría curiosidad por tocarlas -** le dijo como niña chiquita haciendo círculos en el suelo. -**ya me conoces hehe! -**le contestó avergonzada.

-**Me gustan-** la escucho decir mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas. - **Tus orejas siempre me ha gustado, son lindas y poderosas -** podía sentir como su rostro no lo estaba obedeciendo, no podía evitar su asombro y ligero orgullo al escucharle describirlas como "poderosas" después de todos los horribles adjetivos que había escuchado de humanos y youkais en el pasado. - **me gustan las dos versiones -** continuó - **estás - **siguió mientras lentamente rozaba una con la punta de los dedos midiendo su reacción, él solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y tratar de controlar el extraño sonido en su pecho que clamaba por salir. - **pero también me gustan tus orejas humanas, son bonitas. -**

-**Kagome…**\- solo atinó a decir en un suspiro - **solo tú podrías decir eso de un hanyou.-**le volvió a sorprender al acariciar su mejilla para asegurarse que la estaba viendo a los ojos - **para mi, solo eres InuYasha.**

Se quedaron disfrutando del momento, InuYasha de la tibieza de la mano de Kagome sobre su mejilla, y ella de la intensa mirada que el peliplateado le regalaba.

Un trueno los devolvió a la realidad sobresaltándolos, kagome retiró su mano rápidamente y él desvió su mirada.

La vio posicionarse boca abajo y acomodar su cabeza entre sus brazos mirándolo.-**creo que será difícil que concilie el sueño con estos truenos phs -** suspiró - **¿tu...ya quieres dormir? - **le preguntó -

**-sabes que no necesito mucho descanso, pero tu si, Kagome, deberías intentar dormir …**

**-Lo sé pero nunca he podido dormir bien en noches de tormenta, podemos quedarnos platicando un poco más, por lo menos hasta que el cielo deje de caerse tan fuertemente? -** casi le suplicó.

Era imposible que le negara algo si se ponía en ese estado. -**De acuerdo -** se escuchó resignado. Decidió que lo mejor sería mirar el techo, así no tendría que darle la espalda pero tampoco tendría que mirarla directamente a los ojos. Se acostó y cruzó sus manos bajo su cabeza concentrándose en las vigas de madera sobre él.

Pasaron unos minutos y la chica no decía una sola palabra, ¿_solo puedo pensar en lo cerca que estamos, ¿de qué podemos hablar? está lloviendo...cuando llueve a veces truena...a kagome no le gustan los truenos … -_ entre el nerviosismo y sus pensamientos no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-**InuYasha...**lo llamó.

-**S..si?**

**-¿Qué sentiste cuando toqué tus orejas? -** le preguntó curiosa y...de acuerdo a su olor entusiasmada?

-**¿Q..qu...qué? ¿ por...porq...porque quieres saber eso? -**se sorprendió respondiendo.

-**Bueno, tu dijiste que no lo habías sentido antes, ¿por eso solo puedo preguntarme, ¿qué es lo que no habías sentido antes? ha? - **le animo a hablar.

\- Miroku dijo - _no evadas sus preguntas, muéstrale al verdadero InuYasha, fuerzate a compartir… -De acuerdo, de acuerdo…¿pero como explico algo que no entiendo? -_ se debatía preocupado.

-**Nnn...no sé...no sé cómo explicarlo Kagome…** podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, no estaba seguro que pudiera ver claramente su sonrojo en la obscuridad de la cabaña, la luz del fuego había bajado -_debo avivarlo...le dará frío - _trató de distraerse.

-**Dijiste que te gustaba...**la escuchó afirmar.- El solo se limitó a asentir.- **pero al mismo tiempo te sorprendiste -** volvió a asentir - **y…¿cuando tu mismo las tocas no se siente igual? - **se limitó a mover la cabeza a ambos lados - **ya veo…**\- Kagome siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse con él, lo estaba ayudando a entenderlo también a través de sus preguntas-sonrió- _Kagome es demasiado lista tks. -_**supongo que aún después de vivir tantos años, y por el tipo de experiencias que has tenido los sentimientos que has experimentado son más bien los derivados del la batalla, el odio, el orgullo, los celos, la tristeza, decepción -**mientras la escuchaba solo podía ir repasando las escenas que podía relacionar con toda esa lista de sentimientos que Kagome dictaba - _Naraku, Sesshomaru, KiKyo, Koga, la muerte de su madre, sus amigos heridos, Kagome en peligro…-_ **claro que también has experimentado sentimientos más positivos con nuestros amigos, con Kikyo…-**la escuchó decir aquel nombre con tristeza - **has experimentado el cariño, la amistad, la confianza, la alegría quisiera creer que incluso la paz, el amor...**dijo en un suspiro - **pero me aventuro a asegurar que no conoces que te da placer fuera de la batalla o si? -**

**-La emoción que sientes cuando estás en una batalla, cuando sales victorioso, ¿cómo la describirías, qué siente tu cuerpo? - **la escuchó preguntarse curiosa.

**-Mi...cuerpo?-** le contestó nervioso - **no lo había pensado…**

**-Te pondré un ejemplo, sé que cuando estás ante un gran oponente tu cuerpo tiembla apenas imperceptiblemente para aquel que no está prestando atención-** no pudo evitar voltear a verla sorprendido,solo para ver su sonrisa y la seguridad con la que afirmaba aquello. Kagome lo conocía mejor que nadie. Saber que lo estudiaba con aquel detenimiento como para notar algo que sabía solo alguién con los agudos sentido como ...sesshomaru podía ver en él ante de una batalla -**y definitivamente no es por miedo sino más por anticipación por comenzar diría yo…¿me equivoco? -** no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía mirándola a los ojos y recordando aquella sensación.- **Lo sabía -** la vió disfrutar de su pequeña victoria mientras le guiñaba el ojo divertida, decidió volver su atención al techo para concentrarse… la escuchó guardar silencia esperando a que él comenzara…

-**Mi...mi cuerpo se tensa por la anticipación...a veces...se siente como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara de pies a cabeza...mis manos me hacen cosquillas…**

**-Mhj…-**la escuchó - **y...hace unos momentos…¿cuando toqué tus orejas, sentiste algunas de esas sensaciones con menos intensidad claro?...**

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.._._esa sensación "eléctrica" que había experimentado cuando Kagome lo había tocado, ¡se parecía, se parecía bastante a lo que experimentaba cuando estaba emocionado por una pelea o era vencedor! la volvió a mirar sorprendido - **pero como… -** no podía articular la pregunta.

-**Eso pensé -** la vio asintiendo - **Conoces más los placeres de la batalla que de la vida en general InuYasha...o tu cuerpo -** pudo notar cómo se sonrojó ante la última palabra, ocasionando que él también sintiera el calor en sus mejillas. Miroku siempre le insistía en instruirlo a cerca de los "placeres de la vida" pero siempre pensó que eran solo cosas pervertidas, y ahora tenía a Kagome hablando de lo mismo...específicamente de ...su cuerpo.

-**Entonces está claro...InuYasha siente placer cuando alguien toca sus orejas-** la escuchó felicitarse risueñamente por su descubrimiento.

Avergonzado y un poco indignado con la chica dar a entender que sentiría placer por que cualquiera lo tocara le soltó -**Oe! no es así, ya te dije que solo mi madre las tocaba y no se sentía igual, solo sentí eso cuanto TU las tocaste, además no es como que dejaré a alguien más hacerlo **se arrepintió en el momento en que se escuchó - ¡_Demonios! por qué no pudiste quedarte callado, nooo, querías hablar de tus sentimientos no? ahí lo tienes baka!_

Pensó que se enojaría por alzarle la voz y contradecirla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver su radiante sonrisa y escuchar su acelerado corazón.

-**Estás diciendo que yo si tengo permiso InuYasha…-**le preguntó emocionada.

-**Khe! -** le soltó mientras le daba la espalda para evitar su rostro.- **Haz lo que quieras Kagome. **_-¿Por qué está tan alegre por algo como eso? ¿además, quien más querría tocarme de esa manera?...aarg solo Kagome puede pensar que…-_ una conocida corriente atravesó su espalda ocasionando que se arqueára levemente ante la sensación.

-**Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera...así que...déjame acariciarlas un poco si?**

**-Grrr Kagome…**-dejó salir el sonido de su garganta-las sintió pegar un ligero brinco ante el sonido de su voz, no entendía por qué había salido tan grave pero no lo había podido controlar, las manos de Kagome sobre la sensible piel de sus orejas se sentía demasiado bien. Decidió entonces que no pelearía contra esa sensación, no saldría huyendo por temor a mostrarse tan vulnerable ante la chica - _Los compañeros deben confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro -_ recordó lo que le comentó en una ocasión la vieja pulga- _Kagome siempre ha confiado en mí, siempre me ha mostrado todo lo que hay en su mente y corazón para mi - _decidido, hizo lo que pensó era más claro que las palabras.

Se echó lentamente hacia atrás acortando la distancia entre los dos sintiendo más claramente el calor que emanaba de la delicada figura a su espalda, fue cuidadoso de no acortar completamente la distancia para evitar que su espalda chocara con sus delicadas formas, se deslizó uno centímetros hacia abajo para que su cabeza quedara a un cómodo alcance de la chica, pues con la diferencia de alturas Kagome había tenido que estirar su mano para alcanzarlo. Supuso que de esta manera sería más cómodo.

**-Gracias...**le escuchó susurrar.

Lo que vino a continuación lo guardaría como una de sus noches favoritas. Esperaba que Kagome "atacara" nuevamente sus orejas y trató de prepararse pero en lugar de eso sintió las suaves manos acaricias su cabello lentamente, le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en sus hombros el sentir los delicados dedos cepillar sus plateadas hebras era muy relajante debía admitir

-**siempre me ha gustado tu cabello...**la escuchó decir mientras continuaba la caricia, movió sus orejas para mostrarle que tenía su atención - **es tan largo, y sedoso hehe, no es justo que no uses ningún tratamiento y lo tengas tan perfecto, ¿recuerdas cuándo mis amigas te preguntaron si lo teñías? -** Asintió recordado aquella vez que lo bombardearon con preguntas - **no sé si sepas a que se referían pero en mi época, hombres y mujeres pintan su cabello de miles de colores, unos incluso como si fueran arcoiris, puedes creerlo? -**sintió como recogía los mechones de cabello que caían en su pecho por la posición, acariciando sin querer parte de su hombro y cuello en el proceso provocando nuevas sensaciones de repente se sentía un poco más despierto - **yo nunca he teñido mi cabello, me pregunto si debería intentarlo…-**la escuchó preguntarse.

-**No necesitas hacer eso Kagome...**

-**Mmm, par ti es facil decirlo con un cabello tan perfecto jum…** sonrió ante el comentario, solo a los ojos de Kagome una parte de él podía ser catalogada como "perfecta" podría jurar que había puesto esa expresión infantil sacándole la lengua a sus espaldas por el tono que había utilizado.

-**Tu cabello...es...es bonito…**

**\- De verdad lo crees? -**podía oler lo feliz y sorprendida que estaba ante sus palabras, así que continuó -**me gusta el color que tiene ahora...además si haces eso teñ...teñarlo, agh como se llame perderá su aroma…**

**-Ahh y no podrás encontrarme tan fácilmente ¿cierto…?** \- había un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su olor - _¡Kagome!¿cómo puedes ser tan despistada? -_

-**Puedo encontrarte aunque tu cabello huela diferente Kagome -** le contestó un poco irritado - **lo… lo que quise decir es que me gusta como huele ahora entiendes?**

**-Oh!-**percibió su sorpresa -**supongo que te gusta el olor de mi shampoo ne? prometo regalarte la próxima vez hehe**

**-Arrg Kagome, ¿por que no me escuchas? -**le contestó frustrado- **si, el jabón que usas para lavarlo no huele mal, pero es mejor cuando no lo usas en absoluto, el aroma de tu cabello al natural es mejor.**

**-¿De verdad? **

**-Ya te dije que sí, ¿por qué no me crees mujer?**

**-De acuerdo de acuerdo, gracias por el cumplido InuYasha…**

**-Tsk -**

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando la lluvia y los truenos, Kagome alternando entre cepillar el cabello de InuYasha y acariciar sus orejas, InuYasha disfrutando de las atenciones y tratando de controlar los sonidos de satisfacción ante los toques de la azabache. Ahí en esa burbuja de agradables sensaciones se preguntó...

-**Kagome…?**

**-si?**

**-¿y a tí...qué es lo que te causa placer?**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:  
Ok. Por fin terminé la edición del me tardé un poco más porque tuve algunos problemas para pulir las escenas que quería agregar sin tratar de modificar demasiado el estilo. Para aquellos que re-lean esta historia podrán notar que le estoy haciendo bastantes modificaciones principalmente al personaje de Inu, ¿por que? bueno cuando lo volví a leer me di cuenta que se me había pasado un poco la mano con la vulnerabilidad e inocencia de nuestro Hanyou, mas que nada creo que en sus diálogos, además que se me hizo muy apresurada la confesión entonces, estoy trabajando para desacelerarla un poquito obvio estará en el próximo capítulo pero no tan - en la cara - no sé si me expliqué hehehe. También creo que dejaré más el punto de vista de InuYasha porque he leído demasiados fics desde la perspectiva de nuestra sacerdotisa favorita, igual estarán las dos versiones de las cosas pero posiblemente me cargue mas con Inu. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.  
Mata ne!**


	3. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO III

Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

KAGOME´S POV

Kagome se encontraba gratamente sorprendida por las respuestas de su Hanyou, siempre había fantaseado con acariciarlo de aquella manera InuYasha, no sólo había accedido a compartir su lecho, le había dado total permiso para tocarlo tan "íntimamente" Verlo acercarse lentamente a ella para ofrecerle mayor acceso "rindiéndose bajo sus caricias" había derretido aún más su corazón.

Su hanyou se estaba mostrando como nunca ante ella, más abierto, más vulnerable. No podía pensar en que lo había llevado a comportarse de esa manera, pero lo agradecía infinitamente pues facilitaba su cometido. Además, le permitía escuchar esos sexys sonidos de satisfacción que no le había oído antes que sabía estaba tratando de controlar.

Por un momento vio su futuro juntos, disfrutando de estos momentos antes de dormir, compartiendo sus pensamientos, acaricíandose tiernamente…-agradecía que no pudiera verla en este momento o notaría lo furiosamente sonrojada que se encontraba - Además había dicho que su cabello era bonito y que le agradaba su aroma… una vez hacía mucho tiempo le había comentado algo parecido mientras era atacado por la fiebre por lo que no terminaba de creérselo, pero ahora, lo había dicho completamente despierto. InuYasha la podía hacer feliz con tan poco.

Ahora tenía información muy valiosa en su poder...ella podía provocarle sensaciones placenteras que estaba claro no había experimentado antes. Además le había confesado que solo ella y su madre lo habían tocado de esta manera- _Entiendo que esta es una era diferente, pero aún así no puedo creer que Kikyo no quisiera tocarlo de esta forma- _entonces recordó - _Kikyo solo amo la idea de un InuYasha Humano con el que podría pasar su vida, no un Hanyou. -_ Sabía que al final había podido comprender que InuYasha no tenía y nunca tuvo porque cambiar, se alegró que al final pudiera apreciar realmente al hombre que debió de amar.

Tenían ya algunos minutos en silencio, escuchando la tormenta, pronto habría que avivar el fuego,la cabaña estaba más oscura, supuso que InuYasha se encargaría al estar más cerca, lo podía sentir mucho más relajado y le producía cierto orgullo ser la causante.

-**Kagome -** le escuchó llamarla.

**-si?**

**-¿y a tí...qué es lo que te causa placer?- **La pregunta le cayó de golpe y dejó que su mente viajara por caminos perversos, sintió el calor apoderarse de lleno en su rostro. _¡Contrólate Kagome Inuyasha no se refiere a "esos" placeres pervertida!-_

-**Etto..pues varias cosas InuYasha...viajar con mis amigos, jugar voleibol, ir al cine, bailar...**se vio interrumpida antes de continuar.

-**Kagome…(**le escuchó decir en tono acusador) **no me referia a eso,...como yo...tu también sientes...en tu cuerpo...cuando...quiero decir…**

**-Oh-**le contestó sorprendida cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando.

INUYASHA´S POV

Se encontraba tan cómodamente recibiendo las caricias de Kagome y pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir. Era cierto, esa sensación que solo Kagome le provocaba,era parecido lo experimentaba al saberse ganador en una batalla, pero estaba seguro que había algo diferente, algo que no podía terminar de identificar. - _me pregunto si Kagome se ha sentido igual - _sin pensarlo demasiado dejó fluir su curiosidad, segundos después se arrepintió de no haber pensado mejor su pregunta.

Podía sentir a la muchacha nerviosa y avergonzada a su espalda al aclararle que estaba preguntando específicamente por su "cuerpo" - ¡ _Kuso !,¿ por qué tengo que ser tan torpe para hablar? ¿ Seguro Kagome piensa que soy un pervertido como Miroku...aggh_

-**Mmm...Puedo mostrarte si quieres…- **la escuchó preguntarle quedamente. - **realmente hay muchas cosas que...etto generan esa clase de sensaciones en mi -** comenzó a platicarle sin dejar de acariciar su cabello - **un masaje en los hombros cuando estoy muy cansada -** le comentó mientras hacía un poco de presión sobre su hombro derecho, nuevamente su cuerpo se tensó y podía jurar que el vello de su nuca se había erizado -**oh...un baño en aguas termales antes de dormir… -** cierto, la vez que shippo lo había convencido de bañarse con él y Miroku debía de admitir que todo su cuerpo se había relajado y había logrado disfrutarlo…-**pero...una de las cosas que he descubierto que me causa esa sensación tan **_**placentera -**_ le susurró mientras la sentía acercarse un poco más aumentando sus nervios - **es esto -** terminó de decirle mientras sentía como pasaba su delicada mano por debajo de su espeso cabello, jalaba un poco la tela del kosode que cubría su nuca y le tocaba directamente sobre el pedazo de piel expuesta para seguir en una suave caricia desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la base de su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció con un temblor que no había manera de haber pasado desapercibido a lo ojos de la azabache, se inclinó hacia atrás buscando prolongar el toque, liberando lo que consideraba un vergonzoso sonido de sus labios y experimentando nuevamente la eléctrica sensación desde el inicio de su espalda baja hasta sus orejas - **Prrraaa -** exhaló pesadamente. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojo ante tal caricia ni mucho menos el calor apoderarse de su rostro.

**-Wow, parece que a ti también te gusta ne? -** la escuchó preguntarle.

No podía responderle por lo vergonzoso de su comportamiento, intentó concentrarse en la puerta con el único motivo de controlar los efectos que la delicada caricia había provocado en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón desconocida, su hakama se sentía un poco incómoda...estaba a punto de divagar sobre eso cuando…

-**Ahh -K..kagome…**\- suspiró su nombre al sentirle iniciar la caricia nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de presión, sacando sus delicados dedos de su cabello para terminar el roce en sus ya hipersensibles orejas - **Grrrr - **su cuerpo se sentía débil no había otra manera de describirlo, las caricias de Kagome lo volvían, completamente débil y a su merced - _Khe! como si no lo hubieras estado así siempre -_ pensó resignado - _solo a Kagome le permitiría tocarlo de esa manera, solo ella podía verlo de esa manera, solo ella…-_ No estaba preparado para encarar a la chica con su la estúpida expresión que seguramente debía tener, así que en un rápido movimiento tomándola por sorpresa y tratando de esconder lo mejor posible su rostro bajo su flequillo la asió de la cintura e hizo que rodara su cuerpo dejando la suave espalda de la azabache frente a sus ojos. Se divirtió un poco el gritillo de sorpresa que logró sacarle ante el repentino movimiento.

KAGOME´S POV

Un momento estaba disfrutando de los sensuales sonidos que su Hanyou estaba emitiendo gracias a sus caricias y en menos de lo que pudo parpadear la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora solo podía mirar la pared de la cabaña y sentir el cosquilleo que había provocado el ligero tacto de las garras en su cintura al descubrir un poco de su piel en el movimiento.

-**Mi turno -** le escuchó decir. La sola anticipación a su toque le provocó un estremecimiento.

No esperó demasiado para sentir como bajaba la tela del Haori para exponer su espalda, movío su cabello tratando de tener mejor acceso a su cuello, sabía que quería repetir en ella lo que le había enseñado, después de todo él lo había preguntado y tenía que reconocer que esperaba que hiciera algo como esto, lo sintió titubear y supuso que estaba teniendo extremo cuidado en no tocar más allá de su cabello. Es cierto que había sido sostenida en sus brazos cientos de veces y siempre había rosado sus piernas cuando la cargaba pero salvo sus brazos y el exacto lugar de donde la sostenía para no dejarla caer, InuYasha no había tocado otra parte de su piel expuesta. - _si supieras que lo que menos me ofendería en este momento es que me tocaras InuYasha - _

Al sentir su caricia favorita, aquella que tantas veces se había encontrado propinándose ella misma, no pudo evitar soltar el aire que pesadamente e inconscientemente había estado sosteniendo mientras esperaba aquello.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al sentir el caliente tacto de las manos de su hanyou, podía percibir que estaba teniendo extremo cuidado en no dejar que sus garras tocaran su piel, pero cuando podía sentir un poco la firmeza de las mismas su placer definitivamente aumentaba. Quería transmitirle que ella nunca le temería y se sentía completamente segura bajo su tacto.

-**InuYasha…-**le llamó, tratando de controlar la debilidad en su voz causada por el estado en el que la tenía - **lo haces muy bien...tus garras se sienten bien...creo que estoy en peligro de quedarme dormida si sigues así…-**inclinó un poco su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su nuca, tratando de demostrarle que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

-**d..de verda...d se siente bien Kagome? -** le escuchó preguntarle claramente nervioso.

\- **Claro InuYasha...muy bien…-.**arrastró un poco las palabras al notar que empezaba a caer en un estado de suma relajación y pronto caería dormida. Se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel momento y no supo cuanto tiempo se relajó contra su toque antes de hundirse en el sueño.

INUYASHA´S´POV

Al moverla había podido sentir la delicada piel de su vientre al deslizarse un poco de la prenda que llevaba puesta, las yemas de sus dedos habían hormigueado ante el contacto. Con lentitud corrió el Ahori que la tenía abrigada. Su espalda casi completamente expuesta ante él se rebeló, de repente no se le hacía una muy excelente idea, miró sus garras, sus afiladas y peligrosas garras que había matado a cientos de enemigos y derramado infinidad de sangre y contempló su piel: frágil y delicada. Con una ligera presión demás y podía lastimarla. Se recordó que solo una vez lo había hecho...las imágenes de su posesión demoniaca inundaron su mente - _ese no eras tú, tú jamás la lastimarias a propósito de esa manera -_ trató de calmarse.

Al ver esa nueva superficie de piel expuesta las ansias de tocarla lo invadieron con ó controlarse tratando de bombear más oxígeno en su cabeza y aspiró profundamente en búsqueda de aire- gran error- el espacio de la cabaña cerrada, la inusual cantidad de piel expuesta de kagome, y el hecho de que su Ahori había estado abrazándola combinando tanto su aroma como el de él solo había logrado que se percatara de lo delicioso que olía cuando su propio esencia estaba en su piel. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al hecho de que Kagome siempre aparecía oler mas fuerte a él antes de que viajara a su época porque siempre la cargaba, pero ahora, desde que sabía que la quería como su compañera estaba más atento a cualquier cambio en la chica, nuevamente sintió cierta incomodidad en su hakama - _esperaré a que duerma para ajustarla -_ pensó - Volvió rápidamente su atención a la chica. Acercó su mano a su cabello y lo movió como ella había hecho antes con el suyo exponiendo su cuello - por lo que duró un segundo la imagen de él "lamiendola" en ese lugar pasó como un flechazo sacudió su cabeza extrañado - continuó con la exploración.

La sintió estremecerse cuando repitió la caricia que minutos antes ella le había regalado. La vio acomodarse y suspirar varias veces a su toque, estaba teniendo extremado cuidado de no dejar que sus garras la rozara y si lo hacían acomodaba la posición en automático, lo que menos quería era que tuviera miedo de que la lastimara...aunque ningún aroma a temor o incomodidad provenía de la chica - Kagome olía como cuando estaba feliz - eso sacó una sonrisa de su rostro…

-**InuYasha…- **lo escuchó llamarlo - **lo haces muy bien...tus garras… -**se tensó al escuchar eso y paro por un segundo el movimiento - **se sienten biennn…creo que estoy en peligro de quedarme dormida si sigues así…- **sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la confesión de la azabache, no solo le estaba diciendo que la hacía sentir bien - ¿_a ella le gusta sentir mis garras? Kagome...realmente no eres de este mundo -_ pensó divertido. En un acto de reafirmar lo que acababa de decirle la sintió acercarse un poco más e inclinar su cabeza otorgándole más acceso a su cuello, lo descolocó un poco aquel gesto, de repente se sentía orgulloso y dominante - sacudió su cabeza ante la extraña sensación-_instintos-_ pensó fugazmente.

-**d..de verda...d se siente bien Kagome? -** le preguntó nervioso.

\- **Claro InuYasha...muy bien...- **la escuchó arrastra las últimas palabras en claro signo de somnolencia..**.**continuó acariciándola aún después de notar que su respiración se acompasaba.

Cuando escuchó que los latidos de su corazón y respiración había adquirido el ritmo propio de un sueño profundo, se paró y avivó el fuego no sin antes asegurarse de dejarla cubierta con su Ahori dentro del saco de dormir. La tormenta aún no pasaba e incluso podía sentir que estaba más fresco desde que Kagome se había dormido.

Recordó que su Hakama le había molestado anteriormente y decidió volver a revisar que estuviera correctamente atada, se extrañó al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Después de verificar que la puerta estaba asegurada correctamente, tomó su lugar para dormir en su tradicional pose india contra la pared.

Repasó en su mente los "íntimos" momentos que había compartido con Kagome mientras la veía dormir. No había otra manera de categorizarlos. Sabía que lo que había hecho no era normal en "esta época" - _¡pero Kagome está lejos de ser normal Khe! - _se sonrojó al recordar el toque sobre sus orejas, su cabello, su cuello. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió nuevamente. - _Tsk Cielos Kagome, ¿qué me has hecho? -_ pensaba resignado.

Trató de dormir, supuso que no llevaba más de unas dos horas de sueño cuando Kagome lo despertó - la tormenta aún no había bajado su intensidad y el cielo estaba completamente obscuro - **Kagome… -**la llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba a verificar si estaba despierta. Al llegar a su lado se dió cuenta que hablaba en su sueño, nada de extrañar pues siempre acostumbrada balbucear las cosas más extrañas- **Inu...Yasha…-**la escuchó decir su nombre entrecortadamente. De repente el olor a sal inundó su nariz, se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro para notar como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba sobre una de sus mejillas...- **No..no me dejes…- **_Aquí estoy Kagome, no te dejaré ¿ que estás soñando? -_ **ve...con ella…-**la oyó murmurar mientras se removía - **Kikyooo- **dejó salir en un tono demasiado triste para sus oídos.- Otra lágrima se precipitó ante el nombre de la sacerdotisa. _\- Perdóname Kagome...perdóname por hacerte daño...jamás quise...fuí un tonto, un insensible, lo sé yo...yo solo quería protegerte y terminé hiriéndote, haciéndonos daño a los dos por mi estupidez, el enano siempre tuvo razón...fui un completo tonto por no darme cuenta que tenía todo lo que necesitaba a mi lado - _La vio temblar. Sin pensar en si eso era correcto o nó, se metió nuevamente al saco de dormir e inició nuevamente la caricia sobre su cabello. La sintió relajarse de inmediato. -**Inu...Yasha..-**la escuchó suspirar. - **Te quieroummm -** continuó mientras pegaba su espalda a su pecho, como si supiera que estaba ahí.

Entre el shock de escucharle decir que lo quería y el completo contacto que estaba teniendo con su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado. - _¿Ella ha dicho que me quiere? Kagome me quiere...pero...pero…-_ la sintió darse vuelta sobre su lugar y aferrarse a la tela de su kosode fuertemente, logrando que se abriera un poco - _¿pero qué...estás haciendo Kagome?, tengo que salir de aquí - _pensaba completamente asustado ante los movimientos de la chica. Se disponía a liberar su ropa de la pequeña mano cuando Kagome se movió sin previo aviso nuevamente.

Ahora estaba completamente frito - ¡Chikuso! _si Kagome se despierta seguro comeré tierra! -_ Ahora tenía la cabeza de Kagome muy cómodamente posicionada sobre su pecho, al tratar de acomodarse había abierto un poco más su kosode y podía sentir la pequeña y helada nariz rozar la su piel provocándole cosquillas. Tan rojo como su Ahori y rogándole a kami porque la azabache no se despertara, decidió esperar que se moviera para salir de aquel abrazo en el que lo tenía apresado.

Se quedó mirando el techo y se dejó disfrutar un poco del calor que la chica le proporcionaba, por lo menos se había calmado, ya no olía a sal y su respiración empezaba a calmarse. Empezó a repasar todos los momentos que habían compartido en tan solo un día de viaje y se preguntó - ¿_cómo sabré cuándo es el momento adecuado? -_pensando en confesar sus sentimientos.

Así, rememorando todo lo que había pasado ese día, y sintiendo el agradable aroma de Kagome tan cerca de él, se descuidó y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

KAGOME´S POV

Se encontraba tan cómoda y calientita, su almohada olía delicioso - _¡Espera...almohada?¡ -_ intentando no entrar en pánico trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Podía apreciar claramente la respiración de alguien más y estaba tocando una piel que definitivamente no era la suya - Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente obligándola a abrir los ojos asombrada - Lo primero que vio fue el característico color del kosode de InuYasha y su mano posada directamente en su pecho, la tela estaba un poco entreabierta permitiéndole tener un poco de contacto directo con su piel, no pudo controlarse y le acarició lentamente -InuYasha pareció notarlo y por un momento entró en pánico - _shimatta! lo he despertado! -_ pensó asustada. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentirle removerse un poco pero atraerla más hacia su pecho, tan cerca que ahora su nariz era la que se presionaba contra el fuerte pecho, aspiró profundamente disfrutando del embriagante aroma a bosque que emanaba -_delicioso…¡espera un momento! ¡¿he despertado en….los brazos de InuYasha…?!- _sonrió ante lo maravillosos de ese momento.

Había jurado que InuYasha dejaría el saco de dormir en cuanto ella lograra dormirse, pero se había quedado con ella y la había...bueno la tenía abrazada bastante posesivamente y lo más extraño aún seguía dormido - Por los sonidos del exterior notó que apenas amanecería, aún estaba un poco oscuro y se escuchaba una ligera lluvia - decidió que ella no sería quien rompería tan bello momento, esperaría a que InuYasha se despertará. Aprovechó para acomodarse mejor en su pecho y mover con extremo cuidado el brazo que se encontraba en contacto con su kosode para pasarlo por la cintura hasta su espalda logrando abrazarle también - Sorprendentemente InuYasha reaccionó acercándose más a ella.

Esto definitivamente era como estar en un sueño...jamás pensó que algo así pasará entre ellos...tan rápido. _-Vamos Kagome que te estás aprovechando de la situación también ne? Tienes a un InuYasha inconsciente que no puede decirte que no- _trató de ignorar su voz interior y concentrarse en disfrutar ese momento. En sentir la respiración de su hanyou sobre su cabeza, el suave movimiento de su pecho, sus fuertes brazos apresándola, sus garras sobre la piel desnuda de su su cintura - _Oh cielos...debió moverse anoche… - _la parte superior de su pijama se había deslizado por encima de su ombligo por lo que sentía por completo la mano de InuYasha produciéndole una sensación de hormigueo. De repente estaba muy consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el del Hanyou, su cabeza, sus manos, sus pechos, su cadera,incluso se había atrevido a colar un de sus pies entre las piernas del Hanyou - _Oh...porqué hace tanto calor…-_ **Kagomeeemm…-**le escuchó llamarla con voz adormilada mientras subía la mano que estaba en su cintura hasta su espalda media _por debajo de la blusa - __**oouhmm…-**_ trató de contener el claro gemido de placer que eso le produjo. Escucharle llamarla de esa manera y sentir la suave caricia había sido la gota que derramó el vaso...ahora si que estaba más que despierta y cierta parte de su anatomía también se lo hizo saber al notar la humedad entre sus piernas - ¡_oh no! -_ de inmediato notó cómo el cuerpo del peliplateado se tensaba por completo.

INUYASHA´S POV

_-¿Kagome? - _ sus orejas reaccionaron al instante que escuchó aquel gemido y la sintió. -_¡Shimatta! cómo...fue…-_ recordó que la noche anterior Kagome no le había permitido salir del saco…- _!Baka, te quedaste dormido! -_ Su cuerpo entero se tensó tratando de asimilar la posición en la que se encontraba.

Lo primero que vió fue el negro de su cabello y lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, su barbilla hacia contacto con la cabeza de la chica permitiendo que su floral aroma llegara a su nariz. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fueron sus brazos, Kagome descansaba su cabeza sobre su extremidad derecha mientras que su mano izquierda estaba en contacto directo con la piel de la espalda de la muchacha…_-bajo su ropa -_ podía sentir el calor en su cara y la suavidad de aquella piel.- _ella...está...estamos...dormimos...abrazados ahh! - _pensaba en shock. Podía notar la pequeña mano que descansaba en su espalda respondiendo a su posesivo agarre. Y su nariz...estaba en...en su pecho - produciéndole un agradable hormigueo - Podía sentir prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Kagome, la chica incluso tenía una pierna sobre la suya y…olía diferente había un aroma dulzón y picante que no había identificado antes…junto con el conocido aroma a nerviosismo..._-¡Está despierta!...Estoy muerto - _

**-Inu...Yasha…¿estás despierto? -** su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al escuchar llamarlo, se limitó a responder por lo bajo -**H..ha..hai-**

**-Ohayō…-**lo saludó

-**Oh..oha..yo-**atinó a responderle. La sintió poner la mano que anteriormente estaba en su espalda en su pecho, y ejercer un poco de presión para separarse de él. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal no quería dejarla ir, con pesar aflojó el abrazo permitiéndole moverse hacia atrás, la vio levantar su rostro en busca del suyo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se sobresaltaron, kagome lucía su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas estaban más llenas y rosas de lo normal, imagino por dormir contra su pecho. Seguro él tenía un aspecto similar solo no tan adorable. La azabache le regaló una tímida sonrisa contrario a la respuesta que esperaba por su atrevimiento.

-**Go...gome Kagome - **se disculpó - **anoche...estabas teniendo una pesadilla y yo...bueno tu…**\- _¿como le digo….tu te me echaste encima? no baka...no me dejaste ir…? aahhg_

**-Lo siento InuYasha...seguro me aferré a ti cierto? -**la miró sorprendido y asintió roboticamente.

**-En esta época siempre duermo sola...por eso solo me ha pasado con shippo sin querer** \- soltó una risilla- **cuando era más pequeña **y **tenía pesadillas mamá dormía conmigo o sota y a la mañana siguiente amanecían doloridos porque no los dejaba mover en toda la noche...supongo que tengo esa mala costumbre, ¿ te incomodé anoche? -** le preguntó triste.

Solo pudo mover su cabeza a los lados.

-**Que bueno, la verdad yo dormí muy bien, gracias a tu ahori y...bueno estar...tan...cerca...no pasé frío...Gracias InuYasha - **_¿por qué me está dando las gracias...por qué no está enojada? ¿acaso olvidas que dijo que ¡te quiere baka!? -_recordó cómo lo había llamado en sueños. -**yo..no fue nada -** le respondió sumamente nervioso por el recuerdo.

-**¿quieres desayunar? traje algo delicioso que no has probado antes, seguro que te gusta-**

**-De acuerdo…**

**-Muy bien, entonces...emmm InuYasha…? -** le llamó mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente y miraba sus cuerpos cayendo en cuenta que él aún la tenía abrazada. -**Ah si digo lo siento -** la soltó rápidamente. La escuchó soltar una risa nerviosa y la vió preparase para salir de su saco de dormir. la vio sentarse y acomodar su ahori desarreglado - **te molesta si me lo quedo un poco, aún está fresco…-** se limitó a hacer un movimiento negativo. -**Gracias -** le contestó con una brillante sonrisa, parecía de muy buen humor y eso solo le hizo pensar que tal vez, cuando en sueños dijo que lo quería se refería a "esa clase de querer" entre los compañeros. La vio levantarse casi en cámara lenta frente él que aún estaba recargado en uno de sus brazos, pudo apreciar sus largas piernas de cerca y lo bonito que le quedaba ese color - _rojo- _Se dedicó a observarla mientras preparaba el desayuno, sacando la cacerola que siempre llevaba con ella y vertía agua y polvos seguido de unos trocitos que debía admitir al olerlos le habían abierto el apetito. Sacó dos tazones y vertió el humeante _¿caldo? - _rápidamente la tenía a su lado ofreciéndole la comida. El extraño caldo era dulce, sabía a leche y tenía trocitos de ¿fruta?…¿_pero si ni siquiera traía leche y no la había visto cortar o sacar fruta de su mochila? - _asombrado por los alimentos del futuro se dedicó a comer en silencio mientras veía de vez en cuando a la chica que cada vez que lo descubría mirándola le sonreía.

-**Casi ha parado de llover por completo -** la escuchó decir. - **al final solo llovió a cántaros, preguntemos en la siguiente aldea si hubo algún incidente que pudiera provocarlo -** se limitó a asentir.

Salió para traerle agua del riachuelo cerca y pudiera lavar su cara y los utensilios de la comida. La vio guardar todo en su mochila.

-**Estoy lista- **le comentó - con la mochila a cuestas.

-¿**Pero qué dices Kagome no puedes salir vestida así! ¡No lo permitiré! -** le salió con más fuerza de la que quería provocante que la azabache diera un brinquito.

-**Waa hahaha pero que tonta ni siquiera he cambiado mi ropa.-** la vió mirarse y reír. -**Lo siento InuYasha solo tardaré 2 minutos -**y empezó a desatar su Ahori, la visión de Kagome desvistiendose de su prenda le provocó un escalofrío, una vez que se deshizo de ella se la entregó -**Gracias- **la tomó y se la colocó dándole la espalda, no pudo evitar aspirar fuertemente antes de acomodarla, estaba completamente impregnada del olor de Kagome era maravilloso.

-**No vayas a voltear InuYasha…-**le dijo fingiendo un tono amenazador, no pudo sino quedarse extremadamente quieto mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ropa deslizarse por la piel de la chica - _¿pero que? ¿ se está desvistiendo…? -_**no tardaré nada así que no hay necesidad de que salgas si no espías ok? -** volvió a asentir roboticamente, claramente nervioso. - ¡_como se le ocurre…conmigo...aquí...desnuda...argkk kuso! _gruño en su mente desesperado. Se concentró nuevamente en la madera de la cabaña frente a él para distraerse de los sonidos de ropa deslizándose por la piel de azabache. -**Listo -**la escuchó decir.

Se giró lentamente. La chica le sonreía como siempre, esta vez usaba unos pantalones cortos como los de su pijama pero un poco mas largos y de un material más resistente, la parte de arriba tenía el mismo estilo del día anterior, pequeña, apretada y expuesta, expuesta para que cualquier pudiera verla no solo él - **pasa algo..acabas de poner esa expresión molesta -** le preguntó. Pero qué podía hacer le molestaba que otros hombre pudieran ver tanto de su cuerpo. -**N..no crees...que tu traje...quiero decir...estás más desprotegida con esa ropa -** se las ingenio para decirle sonrojado, ceño fruncido y mirando hacía otro lado.

-**No estoy desprotegida InuYasha…¿te tengo a tí cierto?-**lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios de la chica en su mejilla, al estar concentrándose en la ventana para no mirarla a los ojos no había podido reaccionar cuando se acercó rápidamente a depositar aquel beso y corría fuera de la cabaña - **Ha parado de llover genial - **la escuchó decir desde afuera. -_Este es el tercero…-_se dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla. - _Kagome...estás haciéndome esto muy difícil.-_pensó derrotado mientras se dirigía a su encuentro -_No creo poder contener mis sentimientos mucho más tiempo si sigue así._

Emprendieron la marcha nuevamente y esta vez se alegró de poder sentir libremente las piernas de la chica mientras la cargaba. A unas horas de empezar su viaje habían parado en la primera aldea para investigar sobre alocado clima que les había tocado. Le había costado una miradas asesinas de Kagome comportarse pues mientras la chica hablaba con el jefe los aldeanos, los jóvenes no dejaban de comerse con los ojos a la azabache logrando sacarle varios gruñidos de advertencia para que mantuviera su distancia de ellos. Al final descubrieron que efectivamente el día anterior un monje había exorcizado a un espíritu del bosque que había sido poseído por un demonio que controlaba los elementos, como consecuencia al ser derrotado se había desatado la tormenta.

Con el asunto resuelto continuaron con su viaje.

KAGOME´S POV

-_¿Pero qué le pasa? todo iba muy bien hasta que llegamos a la aldea, si es cierto que tuvo que llamarle la atención algunas veces pero...estaba asustando a los aldeanos sin motivo ni razón…-_**InuYasha…-**trató de llamar su atención sin éxito pues no le contesto, intentó nuevamente.-¿**Vamos InuYasha estás molesto conmigo? -**nada - **Pero si no he hecho nada malo, si es porque te dije que te controlaras allá atrás en la aldea, estabas asustando a los aldeanos sin motivo…¿qué es lo que te puso de mal humor he? -** le preguntó alzando un poco más la voz. Espero a que contestara pero nuevamente...nada.

-**InuYasha...si no me dices...te preguntaré todo el camino hasta que me quede ronca y te hartes de mi voz…-**le dijo en un tono claramente fingido de molestia.

-**Argg Kagome...te dije que estabas muy desprotegida-** se emocionó al entender el enojo de su hanyou y decidió jugar un poco con él - **¿ pero qué dices, estabas a mi lado InuYasha, en ningún momento corrí peligro, no sentí ninguna presencia maligna ni la intención de esa gente en hacerme daño? -**

**-¡Tsk no me refiero a que estabas en peligro de ser atacada Kagome!...tu no viste como esos hombre te estaban mirando!-** ver a su hanyou celarla era algo que disfrutaba ver.

**-¿Te refieres a mi ropa?**

**\- Ah que mas mujer…** \- le contestó exasperado.

-**InuYasha...sabes que este tipo de ropa es normal en mi época, además nunca dijiste nada de mi uniforme…**

**-Pero tu uniforme no te quedaba como ahora...evitaremos las aldeas. -**dijo decidido.

**-si tanto te molesta no tengo problema con ello...pero…¿que tiene tan malo mi ropa ahora? ¿se ve tan mal? -**fingió un toco de decepción…

-**¡Argg es precisamente por todo lo contrario Kagome…por qué no lo entiendes!- **lo sintió tensarse ante su confesión.

-**¿Estás diciendo que te molesta que los hombres me miren mi cuerpo?-** le preguntó divertida.

**-Lo que..quiero...decir es que, es...una falta de respeto...si...que te vean así…-**le contestó nerviosamente.

-**Pero si tu me ves está bien -**le afirmo sin darle tiempo a pensar -**si- **le contesto rápidamente. Vió sus orejas moverse inquietas -**no quiero decir...que yo...bueno tú…-**no podía seguir torturándome, así que se acercó un poco más a sus orejas y le susurro: **No te preocupes InuYasha en este viaje me tienes toda para ti,-**lo sintió vibrar ante sus palabras- **además no me interesa lo que otros hombres piensen de mí…¿crees que alguien se atreverá a acercarse a mí si ve que eres mi protector? Las noticias vuelan y recuerda que todos saben quién fué el guerrero que derrotó a Naraku. -** le afirmó orgullosa mientras alborota la base de su cabello.

INUYASHAS´S POV

Le había hervido la sangre ver como esos hombres la miraban, se lo había advertido...esas ropas...hacían que todos voltearan a verla, hombres y mujeres y el solo quería llevársela y esconderla. No pudo contenerse y terminó reclamándole y prohibiendose entrar nuevamente a una aldea. Gracias a sus impulsivas respuestas había hecho el ridículo implicando que solo él podía verla -¡_aah baka baka! -_ para su sorpresa Kagome había inflado su ego diciéndole aquellas palabras - _cómo esperas que me controle si me dices esas cosas kagome… -_ pensaba contento y frustrado - No era la primera vez que ella lo describía como su protector, la verdad el siempre se había visto de esa manera, después de todo le había prometido protegerla contra todo aunque hubiera fallado miserablemente de protegerla de aquello que le hizo más daño - el mismo. Recordó el olor de sus lágrimas y el llamado para que no la dejara la noche anterior. Ella quería estar con el…¡_Está decidido lo haré...lo haré cuando lleguemos...le pediré...que sea mi compañera! -_ la seguridad que lo invadió ante tales pensamientos lo hizo acelerar el paso quería llegar lo antes posible, sabía que ese lugar sería ideal para confesarle sus sentimientos.

kagome no pudo mantenerse callada mucho tiempo y durante las siguientes horas de camino le platicó lo entusiasmada que estaba de terminar con lo demonios de su época - _Malditos test, por fin ha terminado - _detestaba cada vez que aparecían y tenía que dejar a Kagome en su época y lo peor era que ella no le permitía acompañarla alegando que el no podía ayudarla - _Fhe! si fueran realmente peligrosos definitivamente me habría pedido ayuda - _le platicó que quería convertirse en una fuerte sacerdotisa y esperaba que Kaede la entrenara para sacar todo su potencial - Kagome era fuerte, incluso más que Kikyo quien se había preparado toda su vida para ello, sabía que lo lograría además eso significaba que quería y le gustaba estar en esta época. Le platicó de sota y hitomi, de sus amigas incluso de hobo-bobo- estaba a punto de decirle que no le interesaba lo que ella podía decir de ese patético humano pero se alegró al escuchar que se iría a estudiar lejos.

El clima mejoró notablemente mientras dejaban atrás el territorio que había sido afectado por el demonio. El sol brillaba alto, el cielo era de un claro azul y corría un viento fresco. Pararon pocas veces para que Kagome estirara las piernas y recogiera algunos frutos cuando identificaba los árboles que más le gustaban, así como para llenar las cantimploras de agua al pasar por los ríos cercanos.

Estaban cerca del horario de comida y su destino, Kagome se había quedado dormida en su espalda y él iba disfrutando de su cercanía, planeando y dándose fuerza para decirle aquello que moría por sacar de su pecho. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo en cuanto llegaran mientras descansaban en aquella roca favorita que tenía.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto el olor salado de la brisa marina inundó su nariz, no era su aroma favorito porque no le permitía percibir con la misma precisión los ajenos al lugar pero Kagome lo valía. Cuando identificó la salida que estaba esperando se apresuró adentrarse, el lugar al que iban era de difícil acceso para un humano, y la mayoría de los demonios huían del mar por el salado aroma que percibían con más fuerza que él, pocos demonios podían vivir cerca de la costa lo que lo hacia un lugar bastante seguro.

En el momento en que sintió la tibia arena bajo sus pies tras el último salto, percibió el movimiento de la azabache que estaba despertando…

-**Kyaaaa! -**la escuchó gritar con tanta fuerza que tuvo que plegar sus orejas a su cabeza para evitar que dolieran por el sonido tan cerca -**Es el mal Inuyasha….me trajiste a la playa...oh! Que emoción, gracias -** la escuchó parlotear contenta mientras cerraba su abrazo más fuertemente. Se inclinó para dejarla descender de su espalda y admiró la escena.

Kagome corría torpemente mientras intentaba liberar sus pequeños pies de aquellas extrañas sandalias, para sentir la arena, una vez libre la vió acercarse a mojar sus piernas - **ooh! es una playa templada! -** le dijo, él se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa. El brillo del sol sobre el agua se reflejaba en su delicada piel, dándole un aspecto…-_Hermoso-_ pensó hipnotizado. La vió dar saltos, levantar sus manos al cielo y reír entusiasmada, nada se comparaba a la calidez que esa chiquilla provocaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía feliz. Kagome corrió hacia él velozmente y se echó en sus brazos con fuerza, no se lo esperaba y logró atraparla rápidamente no sin antes dar una vuelta antes de caer en la arena.

Ahora se encontraba tirado sobre su espalda, con su cabello llenó de arena y una Kagome abrazada a su cuello fuertemente - **Gracias InuYasha , este es el mejor lugar -** le dijo con sus mejilla rozando su cuello, permitiéndole sentir las vibraciones de su animada vo y envolviendolo en su aroma. La sintió mover sus manos al costado de su cabeza e impulsarse dejando su radiante y sonrojado rostro frente a él. La cortina de su negro cabello sobre su rostro limitaba la entrada del sol envolviendolos en una cálida sombra. La visión lo dejó sin aliento, sintió el calor en sus mejillas y estuvo tentado a evitar su mirada pero resistió, simplemente no era justo alejarse de esa visión. Sus manos aún la sostenía de su cintura, las fuertes y delicadas piernas de la chica estaban a los costados de su cadera la posición en general era...demasiado íntima.

Los profundos ojos cafés brillaban, sentía la intensidad de su mirada como nunca antes y estaban tan cerca…-_Kuso...esto...es...peligroso, solo…-_su mirada no pudo evitar viajar rápidamente a su boca entreabierta por la que podía sentir su agitado aliento por la carrera - _sus labios...están tan cerca-_ desvió su mirada rápidamente antes de verse descubierto..-_¡Shimatta me ha visto! -_ kagome lo veía entre sorprendida y apenada, lentamente la vió acercarse a su rostro se petrificó al instante - _esta posición...espera...ella piensa...no pensará en...pero yo quiero….-_ solo imaginar sus labios sobre los suyos le envió una electrica sensación por todo su cuerpo, es cierto que Kagome lo había besado en una ocasión aquella vez que evitó que su demonio se apoderara de él, pero cuando había recuperado la consciencia se había apartado velozmente y realmente no podía recordar la sensación. Esta vez, quería ser él quien la besara- antes de que pudiera hacerse otra idea -sintió las labios de la chica nuevamente sobre su mejilla solo que esta vez había dejado la húmeda caricia, muy muy cerca de la comisura de su boca -_demonios! estuvo cerca - _**Eres el mejor- **le escuchó decir antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva y llamarlo para que le acompañara - **Vamos InuYasha -**

_¡Kagome vas a matarme! -_ atontado como el reciente contacto lo había dejado se dirigió al recién escondite descubierto por la sacerdotisa - _no se te escapa nada he -_

La cueva entrada de la cueva estaba camuflada por las mismas gigantes rocas del risco donde se encontraban, podía pasar desapercibida fácilmente para cualquier humano - _pero no para kagome -_ La siguió caminando a unos pasos de distancia, viéndola explorar el lugar que consistía de tres cámaras, la primera era pequeña había unos utensilios de barro y espacio para hacer un fuego, al adentrarse más se llegaba a la segunda cámara por la cual entraba luz natural desde una de sus esquinas la vió inspeccionar la gran roca lisa en el centro, aquí era donde pasarían la noche, al lado tras un estrecho pasillo estaba un gran espacio por el cual salía gran cantidad de agua dulce de las rocas la cual desembocaba en una especie de tina gigante, podía pasar casi por un estanque de aguas termales, la diferencia era que el agua era mucho más fresca que la de la playa y todo parecía indicar que desembocaba de manera subterránea en ella.

La escuchó emitir sonidos de sorpresa y de felicidad al toparse con la última cámara - **Wow InuYasha, este lugar es increíble, ¿cómo es que nunca nos trajiste?**

**-Eres la primer persona que he traído…-**la vio sorprenderse ante sus palabras -**lo usé de escondite durante muchos años cuando era pequeño, la entrada no es fácil de percibir por un humano común y la mayoría de los demonios de la zona detestan el olor salado, era seguro, tenía comida,agua y techo. -**sintió su mirada triste sobre él, y supo que se estaba lamentando por su pasado solitario. -**pensé que algo así… te gustaría -** trató de distraerla - **Me encanta InuYasha, todo el lugar es precioso, me siento honrada de que hayas decidido traerme a tu guarida -** le dijo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa provocándole un sonrojo.

-**No estás muy cansada? -** la chica negó con la cabeza - **Hay..un lugar..que quiero mostrarte y algo...que...me gustaría...hablarte...sobre algo -** atinó a decirle nervioso. La vio asentir y volver a sonreírle, empezó a caminar pasando el estanque de agua, kagome lo seguía a sus espaldas,tras una curva se extendía otra formación de varios rocas entrelazadas intrincadamente - **hay que subir -** le indicó con el dedo, se inclinó para darse espacio a treparse en su espalda, sin dudarlo se aferró a él. De un solo salto llegaron al lugar. -**ah -**la escuchó suspirar ante la vista - se felicitó de haber elegido esa locación - El espacio no era muy grande, podía pasar por otra entrada a la cueva, pero era imposible acceder desde el exterior pues esa parte del risco era completamente lisa, tenía suficiente sombra para evitar que la luz del sol les molestara y se podía apreciar la vista del inmenso océano.

-**Esta vista es increíble -** la escuchó decir emocionada.

-**Es mejor al atardecer...ya veras- **se recargó sobre una de las paredes del espacio mirando hacia el horizonte, la sintió hacer lo mismo mientras tomaba lugar a su lado. -**Kagome…-**sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él aumentando su nerviosismo, no pudo evitar empuñar sus manos intentando darse valor, concentrándose en el horizonte continuo- **Antes...dijiste que...yo era tu mejor amigo -** la vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo -**eso...quiero que sepas...que me hizo muy feliz…**\- se tomó unos segundos para continuar - **para mi- **su voz tembló un poco - **para mi tu fuiste mi primer amigo...y me ayudaste a confiar en las personas...por eso conocí a Miroku, shippo y sango -** podía sentir el aroma a nerviosismo y anticipación proviniendo de la chica -**Antes...no fuí a tu época...porque necesitaba pensar...por muy problemático y poco agradable que sea para mí...necesitaba estar solo...pensé en todo lo que pasamos estos últimos años, las batallas, naraku, nuestros amigos...KiKyo…-**la sintió tensarse ante el nombre - **anoche...tu me nombraste en tu sueño. - **le confesó mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, la expresión de kagome estaba llena de vergüenza y asombro al saberse descubierta -**yo…-**empezó nerviosa -**No...déjame terminar -**la interrumpió, la chica asintió -**por un momento me sentí feliz...y después como un completo idiota, -**Kagome brinco ante su tono molesto - **me pedías...que no te dejará...Kagome...**tratando de controlar el tono de su voz continuó- **yo...yo.. juré protegerte y estar a tu lado...y aún así...muchas veces...te dejé sola…-** luchaba por mantener la cordura al recordar cuánto la había herido sus acciones - **Inu..Yasha...no tienes por qué…-**empezó la azabache, sabía que quería excusarlo y decirle que no le había afectado que ella estaba bien. Protegiendo sus sentimientos como él no lo había podido hacer.- **Mencionaste también...a KiKyo-**percibió su tristeza - **Kagome…** le llamó mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente, sintiendo como la chica temblaba ligeramente pero correspondiendo al gesto -**mientras estaba solo pensé, en la KiKyo del pasado, en la Kikyo que resucitó...y entendí...que lo que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro...no era amor.-**Kagome lo miró casi asustada, él solo le sonrió y apretó el agarre de su mano - **los dos queríamos convertirnos en otra versión de nosotros mismos para escapar de nuestro presente, la última vez que la visité...antes de su muerte quedamos en paz con nuestro pasado. Al final su corazón estaba libre de rencor...y…-**_tengo que aclararlo- _**cuando la besé… al final….-**pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla haciéndolo sentir miserable, pero sabía que tenía que hablarle de eso para que no hubiera malentendidos- **solo parecía lo correcto, fue solo de despedida y no...no significó nada más...solo quería que lo supieras porque...yo…. anoche tu...dijiste otr..otra cosa-** podía sentir como su cara ardía por la vergüenza, Kagome lo veía igual de roja, tal vez imaginándose o recordando lo que había soñado y las posibles palabras que había soltado. - **Dijiste que...que..t..tu..que tu m..-**_Valor-_**Dijiste que me querías Kagome -** lejos de la reacción evasiva que pensó podía obtener de la azabache, ella mantuvo su mirada decidida sobre la suya, podía ver el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y lo agitada que se había vuelto su respiración, él se esforzó por mostrarse seguro y firme - **y...una vez me pediste...permanecer a tu lado...lo que quiero decir...es que...yo si tu aun sientes...sé que fui un tonto, un idiota por tardarme tanto tiempo pero...es decir...yo...te qu...qui... ¡te quiero Kagome!- ¡**_lo he dicho, se lo he dicho, kuso! -_no estaba preparado para la reacción a continuación.

Frente a él Kagome lloraba intensamente -_lo has arruinado idiota, esperabas que después de todo lo que la hiciste pasar se lanzará a tus brazos baka! -_ su cuerpo temblaba con ligero espasmos y el empezaba a entrar en pánico, su pecho dolía fuertemente ante el rechazo resignado y sintiéndose derrotado trato de calmarla - **Kagome, lo siento...yo no pensé...nada tiene que cambiar…-**podía escuchar su corazón romperse ante cada palabra que salía de su boca. -**yo puedo...no quiero dejar de ser tu mejor amigo...no tienes que decir nada...podemos olvidarlo ne? Kagome por favor -** le dijo con la voz acongojada - **no quería hacerte daño, fui un idiota al pensar…**

**-¡Basta! -**la escuchó gritar - **No digas más - **ahí estaba ¿por qué fue tan iluso? ¿ por qué pensó qué era merecedor de la mujer frente a sus ojos? el que no rechazará a los demonios y hanyou no aseguraba que tomaría uno como compañero. Luchó contra la opresión en su pecho, el escozor que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos y el increíble deseo de salir corriendo - ¡_malinterpretaste todo perro tonto! _estaba concentrado maldiciendose mientras miraba al suelo que no fué hasta que vio como la chica soltaba su mano que regresó a la realidad para sorprenderse por completo.

Kagome había gateado hasta el, se había puesto a su altura y había tomado su rostro en ambas manos acercándolo lo más posible al de ella. -**Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…- **_oh no...de verdad ella no…-_ las diminutas esperanzas de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos se iban haciendo trizas al escucharla decirle aquellas palabras - **¡cómo puedes dudar aún de mi sentimientos baka! - **_¿he? espera…¿qué? - _la miró atónito - **Yo..no solo te quiero...te necesito...te amo InuYasha -** le confesó con una sonrisa -No pudo contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza escuchando su hermosa risa nerviosa y sintiendo los delgados brazos corresponder su abrazo presionandose contra el. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero no quería separarse - ¡_Me ama, ella aún me ama, me ama, a mi a un Hanyou a mí!- _Su pecho ahora estaba lleno de felicidad, atrás había quedado el dolor punzante del rechazo y la soledad, kagome había correspondido a sus sentimientos tan enérgicamente como solo ella podía hacerlo. De repente recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir que moría de ganas de hacer. La separó lentamente de él apenas lo suficiente para que sus frentes chocaran, una sonrojada kagome lo veía feliz envuelta aun en el aroma salado de sus lágrimas que empezaban a secarse en sus mejillas, el aroma de una Kagome Feliz - _delicioso - _cariñosamente rozó su nariz provocándole una risilla, la vio a los ojos para bajar lentamente su mirada a sus labios, anticipandose la vio sacar su lengua y humedecerlos, la inocente acción le sacó una especie de gruñido que no se había escuchado antes logrando que se precipitara sobre ellos.

Hasta ese momento no había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte, el contacto de su boca sobre la de ella le había enviado un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, se podía sentir casi vibrar ante la sensación, los labios de kagome eran suaves y deliciosos era como si saboreara su aroma solo un poco más ó que estaba en el cielo hasta que la chica verdaderamente amenazó con llevarlo. La sintió entreabrir sus labios y atrapar uno de ellos realizando una delicada succión, esa acción le había permitido "probarla" realmente su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, la sintió repetir la acción con su labio inferior, sus piernas de repente se sentían débiles y la necesidad por sentirla más cerca se hacía presente, entonces la sintió la suave lengua de la azabache rozar su colmillo -**Ah-**no pudo evitar gemir ante el íntimo contacto y la punzada de placer que había sentido dentro de su hakama, asustado se separó rapidamente agitado.

Ahí contra la pared sonrojado y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración intentó ordenar sus pensamientos - _¿pero que ha sido eso? nunca...cuando Kikyo y yo...jamás sentí...jamás pensé que pudiera sentirse de esta manera...como pudo dejar salir tan vergonzoso sonido -_ se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento y su hakama...bueno más bien cierta parte de su anatomía se sentía demasiado extraña. Sacudió su cabeza y buscó la mirada de la chica frente a él. Igual de agitada y sonrojada -**Lo siento InuYasha…¿hice algo mal? -**le preguntó inocentemente - el solo se limitó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados efusivamente. -**Entonces…¿por qué te alejaste? -**la escuchó triste.

-**Perdóname Kagome...es solo que...yo nunca no sabía que existía...esta clase de besos -**la chica lo miró confundida.

-**Pero...tu dijiste...yo te vi besar… -**la detuvo antes de que continuara.

-**Yo...nosotros nunca...de esa forma…-**trató de explicarse avergonzado.

-**InuYasha me estás diciendo que nunca se besaron...como tu y yo...hace un momento?**

Solo pudo asentir. La vio sonreír ante su respuesta mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro sin despegar sus ojos de su boca.

-**Eso...me hace muy feliz InuYasha -**susurro casi rozando sus labios nuevamente,pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros cerrandolas tras su cuello, acercando su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir su calidez nuevamente -**siempre me lamenté no haber sido la primera en besarte-**le susurró -**pero creo que al final si terminaré siendolo ne?, la primera en besarte "verdaderamente" -**la última palabra la dijo sobre sus labios antes de presionarlos nuevamente.

Se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura, contra la pared no tenía a donde huir, se concentró nuevamente en la deliciosas sensación de los labios de Kagome moviéndose lentamente sobre los suyos, succionando,deslizando su lengua suavemente sobre ellos -**Mmhj -**nuevamente fracasó al evitar salir sus vergonzosos sonidos, volvió a sentir aquella sensación extraña en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, trató de no prestarle demasiada atención. -**Inu..ya...sha -**la escuchó decir entre el beso, disfrutando de la vibración de su voz sobre su piel -**abre -**le ordenó mientras tocaba la comisura de sus labios con uno de sus dedos -¿_que abra mi boca? -_pensó sorprendido ante la petición, pero él no le negaría nada no más se dijo, así que obedeciendo abrió un poco más sus labios.

-**Ahhh-**la escuchó gemir contra él cuando sintió como su lengua había hecho contacto con la suya -**Kaag-** trato de decir su nombre sin éxito ante el placer que estaba experimentado, -_Kagome es deliciosa -_ era todo lo que podía pensar, su sabor le había pegado fuerte al poder jugar con su lengua, y había hecho ese sonido que le había regalado un estremecimiento desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja y su aroma había cambiado, ahora era más dulzón, más embriagador, más _-picante? -_ nunca había percibido ese aroma antes en ella pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Uno mas! hahaha como podrán ver (para aquellos que leyeron la versión anterior de la historia que pueden encontrarla bajo el mismo título) he decidido tratar de mantener a un InuYasha un poco menos vulnerable heheh, la otra vez leyendo como había escrito la escena del llanto aaah fue too much para mi pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, era más inocente en ese entonces hahaha. Me esta gustando más como me está quedando este InuYasha, también he cambiado la parte de la confesión (derivado de la escena llorosa mas que nada) la verdad quedé medio satisfecha con esta confesión. Me estoy debatiendo si dejar la escena picante tras el chapuzón... o moverla más adelante...no lo sé...ya veremos como evoluciona esto. Ahhh estoy muy feliz de escribir otra vez. Mil gracias por su mensajitos. Nos leemos.  
Mata Ne!


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO IV

Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

KAGOME´S POV

¡Estaba en la playa!, cuando despertó inmediatamente se inundó de energía y felicidad al escuchar el mar y percibir la fresca brisa marina. Salió corriendo desesperada por sentir la arena bajo sus pies, le encantaba esa sensación. Volteó a ver su hanyou que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y no lo pudo evitar: corrió y se tiró a sus brazos para sorpresa del medio demonio que apenas alcanzó a atraparla en el aire. Se abrazó fuertemente tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que significaba para ella que la llevara a ese lugar. -_InuYasha - _pensó conmovida - _prestabas más atención de la que pensaba -_recordando como siempre que pasaban por una costa se enojaba con ella por querer parar con la excusa de que debía apresurarse a encontrar a Naraku. En el fondo sabía que el peliplateado había puesto atención a su amor por el océano aunque nunca lo platicara abiertamente. No pudo más que decirle lo genial que era por haberla llevado a ese lugar. Planeaba darle un beso rápido en la mejilla pero al verlo bajo ella con su plateado cabello desparramado y con la intimidad que su propia cortina azabache les regalaba fue imposible no sumergirse en su mirada, a pesar de verlo sonrojarse InuYasha no desvió sus ojos como acostumbraba, habría jurado que la veía con la misma adoración que ella- _espera...está...mirando mis...labios -_ se pasmo - lo vio captar su sorpresa y avergonzarse. Aunque moría por besarlo, sentía que se no era el momento adecuado y decidió simplemente acercarse un poco a sus labios dejando presionado su boca cerca de su comisura. Lo sintió tensarse y aprovechó para levantarse y correr a la cueva que había vislumbrado segundos antes.

Estaba maravillada con lo espacioso del lugar, podrían cocinar tranquilamente e incluso podría bañarse en agua dulce, estaba fascinada, se sintió especial y enternecida cuando le escuchó decir que era la primer persona que traía ahí, - _mi pequeño InuYasha -_ pensó afligida cuando le dijo que había encontrado ese lugar de niño, imaginó lo difícil de su situación, huyendo de los youkais, sin sus padres…- _Jamás te dejaré solo -_se reafirmó.

-**No estás muy cansada? -** le escuchó preguntarle a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza - **Hay..un lugar..que quiero mostrarte y algo...que..de lo que me gustaría...hablarte… - **percibió el nerviosismo en su temblorosa voz - _¿que sucede InuYasha por qué se ha puesto así de repente ? -_se preguntó mientras lo veía indicarle el camino. Tras un salto llegaron y ella no pudo detener su exclamación de asombro, la vista era hermosa, podía ver el horizonte - le escuchó decir que en el atardecer sería mejor - _apuesto a que sí - _lo vio sentarse y centrar su mirada en el mar, entendió que estaba apunto de decirle algo importante y tomó lugar a su lado. Lo escuchó empezar con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su voz no tenía la misma fuerza, seguro estaba tomándole mucho valor hablarle de esa manera. Se sorprendió cuando lo escucho recordarle la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, su corazón se hinchó de orgullo y alegría cuando le dijo que ella había sido su primer amiga y le había ayudado a confiar en los demás.

Le habló de el tiempo que había pasado meditando acerca de los reciente eventos, naraku sus amigos...Kikyo. No pudo reprimir un pinchazo de tristeza al escuchar su nombre, esperaba que en algún momento de su vida pudiera recordarla sin tristeza.

**-anoche...tú me nombraste en tu sueño.- **le soltó sorprendiéndola, completamente avergonzada, trató de recordar qué clase de sueño había tenido, pidiéndole a los dioses que no hubiera dicho nada demasiado comprometedor. Le vio tratar de expresarse con dificultad. -_acaba de decir que se puso feliz por que dije su nombre? entonce...idiota? pero que está diciendo…- _entonces lo supo: supo que fue lo que InuYasha pudo haber escuchado esa noche alterando los latidos de su corazón - Cuando empezó a hablarle de KiKyo por un momento vio al Hanyou afirmando que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a la antigua sacerdotisa su alma se afligía solo de pensarlo. - ¿_c...como? ¿que no fue amor? - _ simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. InuYasha diciéndole que había comprendido que nunca fue amor lo que él y Kikyo compartieron. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, es cierto que el fondo ella sabía que el amor de aquella sacerdotisa no había sido lo suficiente fuerte ni lo que InuYasha merecía y ni siquiera había revelado esos pensamientos a Sango - _y él...lo entendió por sí mismo…? -_ se sintió feliz que él al fin pudiera comprenderlo con la esperanza de que no viviera atado al pasado. Un escalofrío la recorrió al escucharle narrar la escena el último beso que había compartido la Kikyo - _¿por qué tiene que decirme esto? -_ Entonces se lo dijo...aquello que temía que le hubiera escuchado decir - _lo dije...por supuesto que lo dije excelente Kagome ! -_ se maldijo internamente cuando le escuchó decir que la había escuchado decirle que lo quería y que no la dejara.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido ocasionando que su cuerpo dejará de reaccionar por unos segundos - **...es decir...yo...te qu...qui... ¡te quiero Kagome!- **_ha dicho que me...qui..e...re…-_ la automática respuesta de su cuerpo por supuesto fue soltarse a llorar de la inmensa felicidad que le provocaba escuchar aquellas palabras que había esperado todos estos años. Quería hablar pero...tenía un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando le escuchó preocupado tratando de calmarla y retractarse al pensar que ella lo estaba rechazado -_¿ cómo podría...aaah cómo se atreve? -_

**-¡Basta!** \- **No digas más - **por fin se escuchó gritar, tal vez con más fuerza que la que quería, pero logrando que se callara y bajara su mirada al suelo en clara posición de derrota - aprovechó para llegar hasta él y tomar su bello rostro entre sus manos - la mirada de profunda tristeza hizo doler su corazón.

-**Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos,¡cómo puedes dudar aún de mi sentimientos por ti baka! -**le dijo un poco molesta y se aseguró de que sus siguientes palabras fueran claras- **Yo..no solo te quiero...te necesito...te amo InuYasha- **

Apenas terminó de decir su nombre se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su semidemonio que parecía tratar de asfixiarla por la fuerza con que la sostenía, se dijo que lo soportaría porque ella también quería estrecharlo con fuerza. Sentía que su corazón podía explotar en cualquier momento de la sobrecarga de emociones que estaba experimentando. InuYasha acababa de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Tras un momento que le pareció eterno lo sintió alejarla un poco y mirar inmediatamente sus labios - _oh el va...a be..sar...me -_ de pronto su cuerpo se llenó de anticipación y en un acto reflejo pasó su lengua sobre boca, al parecer esa fue la invitación perfecta pues en un segundo estaba sintiendo los suaves y carnosos labios del peliplateado sobre los suyos ejerciendo una suave presión, desesperada por sentir más de él se atrevió a mover y entreabrir sus labios para tomar y succionar los de el, lo escuchó gemir tras su acción -el sonido le provocó un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, tan rápido como la había tomado lo sintió alejarse y pegarse a la pared. Pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero para su satisfacción había sido todo lo contrario - _Él jamás había besó a Kikyo de esta manera….yo seré...la primera. -_ la felicidad que sintió ante esas palabras la inundó de un nuevo valor. Ella le enseñaría lo que era un verdadero beso.

Sin dudarlo se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y repitió el proceso anterior solo que esta vez le pidió que abriera su boca - tenía que reconocer que le encantaba que InuYasha no fuera experto en esto y agradecía que no se hubiera dejado contaminar con Miroku, sonrió internamente cuando lo sintió ceder ante su petición. Lo escuchó y ella misma no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir sus lenguas en contacto, entre los sensuales sonidos de su hanyou y la exquisita sensación que sentirse dentro de su boca la eléctrica sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo para terminar en su centro, apretó sus piernas al sentir la humedad.

INUYASHA´S POV

Se sentía atontado...fascinado...feliz...nervioso…_-Malditamente maravilloso-_ pensó mientras intentaba disfrutaba de las caricias que Kagome le estaba regalando,no entendía por qué, pero podía sentirla más intensamente: su calor, su respiración, su sabor, su piel. La azabache aún tenía apresado su rostro entre sus manos y su pequeño pulgar haciendo delicados círculos en su mejilla, ese simple gesto le enviaba pequeños estremecimientos hasta su nuca, la sintió halarlo más hacia ella tratando de pegar su cuerpo. Hasta el momento le había dejado llevar el control pero…-_también quiero sentirte Kagome….-_ correspondiendo al avance de la chica movió sus manos hacia adelante en busca de la delgada cintura,mientras imitaba la posición hincada de la chica. La sintió dejarse hacer bajo su tacto, ver su respuesta tan entregada ante su avance hacía que su pecho se sintiera lleno: de agradecimiento, de cariño, de confianza, de amor…

Cuando sus pechos hicieron contacto con su torso no pudo evitar- **Kag…-**gemir su nombre o por lo menos intentarlo. La sentía, la sentía tanto...nunca había estado tan consciente de las formas de la azabache como en ese momento.

Quiso imitar sus movimientos, estuvo tentado a acariciar su cintura en su trayecto a su rostro pero se contuvo… tomó sus muñecas y las dirigió a su espalda, invitándolo a abrazarlo, ella le entendió de inmediato posicionando sus manos tras él aferrándose a su haori. Entonces tomó su rostro y terminó el beso. Kagome lo veía sonrojada y agitada pero con una sonrisa, no pudo más que responderle con una propia. La vio cerrar sus ojos e inclinar su rostro buscando más del contacto de sus manos,su toque parecía agradarle. Pocas veces había acariciado el rostro de la azabache, tocar el rostro de otra persona era algo muy íntimo y solo se había atrevido cuando estaba enferma. Aprovechó para acercarse a su cometido...su boca -**mi turno -** le dijo antes de presionar sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez sabía un poco lo que tenía que hacer tras recordar sus movimientos.

La invitó a abrir un poco sus labios para poder atrapar el superior entre los suyos e intentar succionarle suavemente como la chica había hecho con él. Kagome se dejó hacer y respondía cada uno de sus movimientos con uno propio -_esto es aún mejormmm…-_pensó. - _Quiero sentir mas su sabor… -_ se dijo. Se armó de valor y deslizó su lengua sobre su labio inferior sin adentrarse en su boca - **Ahhm -**la escuchó gemir - cada vez que la escuchaba hacer esos sonidos un calor desconocido empezaba a formarse en su estómago - se alejó un poco para verla con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas - sonrió levemente y tomó su mentón con cuidado haciendo presión con su dedo pulgar sobre su labio -la vio estremecerse ante su toque -**abre…-**la imitó, por alguna razón su voz había sonado más grave de lo normal, la sintió temblar levemente y ceder a su demanda. Momento que aprovechó para adentrarse en su cavidad en busca de la rosada y suave culpable de su nueva adicción. Acaricio su lengua como ella le había enseñado, sintiendo nuevamente su sabor, su textura, estuvieron unos minutos disfrutando de esa nueva sensación hasta que Kagome se separó buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-**Lo siento -**se disculpó al olvidar que no tenía la misma resistencia que él -

-**no te preocupes -** le contestó mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie,la vio recargar su rostro en su pecho y aspirar profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos -**me gusta tu aroma…**-le dijo.

-**y...a mi...el tuyo- **le contestó avergonzado. - _acabas de confesarle tus sentimientos y...besarla...no es momento para ser tímido otra vez… -_ se reprendió.

-**InuYasha…? -** le llamó. Podía percibir su preocupación - **Etto...ahora...esto…¿en qué nos convierte… tu y yo ahora qué somos? - **sintió la tensión recorrer su pequeño cuerpo.

-**Kagome -**la alejó de su pecho para verla a los ojos - _llegó el momento...tienes que decírselo ahora -_ **yo...sé que en tu mundo...se acostumbra ser novios...sota...me explicó…-**el calor de su rostro provocaba que se pusiera más nervioso, la vio regalarle una amplia sonrisa y tomar su mano tratando de infundir confianza. Se animó a continuar mientras la veía asentir - **aquí eso... es tan común...sabes que en esta época la gente se compromete por poco tiempo y se...casan-**tragó saliva fuertemente, de repente sentía su boca demasiado seca. La vió impresionarse un poco ante su última palabra…-**En mi clan..-**respiró hondo - **los InuYoukai no se rigen por ninguna de esas costumbres, nosotros...tomamos...compañeros -** la sintió apretar su mano y vio como sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas rápidamente acumulandose - empezó a entrar en pánico -¿_ella no podría saber a qué me refiero verdad?...no hay manera...o si lo sabe y por eso ella no quiere… -_ vió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y tuvo que preguntarle asustado.-¿**Kagome...tu...sabes de lo que...estoy hablando? -**escuchó su voz temblorosa.

Para su sorpresa la vio asentir -_aah ¿pero...como es que ella?-_

-**yo...le pregunté a Sango...una vez….-**eso respondía su pregunta interna.

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa - **en...entonces...sabes que...los InuYoukai toman compañeros...de..por...vida -**la vio asentir nuevamente mientras lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro - _¿por qué está llorando...acaso ella...no piensa….no puede? -_ ¡¿por qué no pensó en lo que implicaría para Kagome pedirle que fuera su compañera?! Tal vez...ella no estaba lista para tomar una decisión tan grande, no pudo evitar sentirse abatido al saber que la idea de atarse a él para siempre le asustara, después de todo Kagome venía del futuro y sabía que allá hombres y mujeres podían tener muchas parejas a lo largo de la vida. Incluso en esta época los esposos se separaban por diferentes razones...pero los InuYoukai solo podían hacer un lazo y ese lazo los ataba para siempre o eso era lo que recordaba le había dicho Myoga. Trató de tranquilizarla - **Kagome...no llores...sé que no tengo derechoa pedirte que...tu...conmigo...Tsk...no tenemos porqué seguir la costumbre InuYoukai...podemos ser novios como sota y….**intentó recordar el nombre de la pequeña….

Desconcertado escuchó su risa, ¿estaba llorando y riendo a la vez? tal vez de verdad estaba en shock...tal vez -_¿qué demonios está pasando? -_la miraba confundido.

-**InuYasha...**le llamó mientras tomaba su otra mano - **antes...de que descubrieras que ya sabía sobre la costumbre Inuyoukai…¿ibas a preguntarme algo? -** se tensó antes su pregunta y asintió robóticamente - **Quiero que olvides mi reacción y me digas lo que querías preguntarme…-**le dijo más tranquila pero aún con ojos llorosos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, completamente confundido intentó hacerla entrar en razón -**pero..Kagome tu no quier...pero si te pusiste así cuando..-**

**-InuYasha…**-le dijo usando el peligroso tono que bien conocía antes de que colmara su paciencia.

-**De acuerdo…**\- se armó de valor -¿_no entiendo por qué quiere que le pregunte si ya sé que no...aaaghhh maldita mi bocota -_ **tu...es decir...yo quiero ser...tu compañero -**sintió el furioso latir de su corazón - **y...si tu…quería saber...si tu quisieras...ser...mi com...compañera. - **ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho. La vio dejar salir el aire que estaba conteniendo...y sonreirle mientras lo abrazaba.

-**Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu compañera...InuYasha…-** _¡pero...pero pensé que ella...que no…¿espera? ha dicho que será mi compañera...Kagome será mi compañera...mía -_la abrazó fuertemente y se apresuró a unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso corto pero cargado de emoción.

-**pero..¿cómo?...pensé que no querrías...Kagome ¿por qué estabas llorando entonces? - **le preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido.

-**Las personas también lloran de felicidad InuYasha…**-le contestó un poco avergonzada.

La volvió a abrazar fuerte mientras encajaba su nariz en su cabello, aspirando su aroma, cargado de felicidad.-**mi compañera -** le susurró feliz. La sintió removerse risueña- **qué es lo gracioso -**le preguntó

-**Mamá...creo que se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia...sabes lo mucho que te quiere -**se sonrojó ante el comentario porque sabía que era cierto y porque tenía que decirle que se había adelantado un poco…

-**Sobre eso...verás...tu madre ya sabía de mis intenciones...**

**-¿Queee? ¿cuando? ¿cómo? -** le preguntó sorprendida mientras se separaba par mirarlo a la cara.

**-Cuando...te acompañe por tus cosas para el viaje…**

**-¡Por eso estaban tan sospechosos! -** lo acusó fingiendo enojo mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador. El solo pudo sonreír ante la imagen.

-**Tenía que pedir su permiso…- **le comentó - **Gracias Kagome…-**la chica le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

-¿**por qué?- **le preguntó mientras tomaba su mejilla.

-**Por aceptarme...por querer pasar tu vida al lado de un Hanyou…-**vió que amenazaba con interrumpirlo y apresuró a tapar sus labios con uno de sus dedos -**no sabía lo que era realmente ser feliz...hasta que te conocí Kagome -**sintió como presionaba su mejilla apoyándolo - **te prometo que dedicaré lo que me resta de vida en hacerte feliz, te protegeré, siempre...estaré a tu lado.**

**-InuYasha…**-amaba el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, solo ella lo hacía sentirse especial con solo mencionarlo - **voy a confesarte un pequeño secreto... desde la primera vez que te vi...aquella mañana clavado en el Goshinboku, lo primero que pensé...-**la vio sonrojarse ante el recuerdo -**fue que eras el chico más apuesto que había visto -** sintió como los colores volvían a su rostro al escucharle decirle aquellas palabras - ¿_ella piensa que soy apuesto? desde entonces..-_ **tu cara mostraba tanta paz, que no pude contener las ganas de verte más de cerca… -**la vio avergonzarse - **así que trepé las raíces y lo primero que hice fue...tocar tu rostro - **Esa mujer era increíble, desde el primer día, Kagome no le había temido...le había tocado. - **Era tan suave...es tan suave -** le dijo mientras su mano acariciarle desde su sien hasta su mentón estremeciéndose - **después noté tus orejas y no pude evitarlo...se veían tan lindas...tuve que acariciarlas -** continuó con un encogimiento de hombros tratando de demostrar lo inevitable de su acción - **si hay algo que de verdad me gusta de ti...**le dijo mientras se mordía el labio ocasionando que unas ganas tremendas de besarla se apoderaron de él -**son estas -** continuó mientras acariciaba una de ellas. Involuntariamente gimió ante su toque causándole una pequeña sonrisa - **lo siento-**

**Pero más que toda esta belleza física que posees, eres tu, tu alma de la que me enamoré, de tu franqueza, de tus momentos de debilidad, de tu generosidad hacia las personas aunque siempre digas que es una molestia ayudar a los demás -** le dijo divertida - **Aunque sostenía que no necesitabas esos sentimientos humanos, fueron muchos de ellos los que te convirtieron en el hombre que amo.**

**-Me gustas, en cada una de tus facetas: en tus noches de luna nueva cuando muestras tu lado más sensible y vulnerable, en los momentos que adquieres tu lado youkai -** se tensó ante los recuerdos - **fiero y determinado a acabar con tu enemigo, y justo como eres ahora, la perfecta combinación de fortaleza y valentía de dos razas que se amaron intensamente, te amo como mi hanyou-** terminó.

Completamente conmovido y sintiendo la calidez de los sentimientos de la chica, juntó su frente con la suya y miró sus manos entrelazadas -**No sé...no sé…¡kami Kagome!...no sé qué hice para merecerte...pero me esforzaré… para hacerte feliz...te prometo que compensaré todo el daño que te hice -** no era muy bueno con las palabras, mucho menos describiendo sus sentimientos pero trato de transmitirle la seriedad de su compromiso con ella, llevó sus manos a sus labios y dejó un suave beso.

Así se quedaron disfrutando del sol, la brisa y la calidez que los inundaba al saberse correspondidos. Después de tantas aventuras, celos, batallas, rencores y viejos amores estaban juntos.

Graciosamente el tierno momento se vio interrumpido por el sonoro sonido del estómago del medio demonio clamando alimento. Kagome soltó una risilla divertida e InuYasha solo atinó a sonrojarse avergonzado.

-**Será mejor que vayamos a comer ne? -** la escuchó invitarlo a lo que solo asintió avergonzado.

La invitó a subir a su espalda para bajar del lugar, no dejó que bajara hasta que entraron al espacio de la cueva que utilizarían para cocinar.

-**Traeré la comida -** le dijo mientras la dejaba cerca de su mochila - **iré preparando una sopa de verduras -** la escuchó contestarle. Al parecer disfrutarían de una comida bastante completa pues en la aldea que habían pasado los campesinos le había regalado algunas verduras a la azabache cuando descubrieron que ellos eran quienes habían derrotado a Naraku.

Se acercó a la entrada de la cueva mirando hacia el mar -_los peces en esa zona son sabrosos, pescaré uno grande para Kagome- _se dijo mientras removía su Haori y kosode para no mojar toda su ropa, los dejó sobre una roca a su costado y se dirigió hacia la parte rocosa de la playa y que sabía atraía la clase de pez que estaba buscando.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar recordó aquella escena:

**Flashback**

Durante el primer año de viajes habían pasado por una de las aldeas de la costa, Kagome le había suplicado que los dejara parar un rato para disfrutar el paisaje. Al final había accedido a pasar la noche cerca. La chica se había apresurado para hacer una fogata cerca de la playa y shippo se había encargado de pescar la cena. Kagome había animado a Sango y Miroku a unirseles a ella y a shippo en un concurso de castillos de arena, al final ella y shippo habían ganado. Milagrosamente la chica no había empacado su extraño para bañarse y la había escuchado que era una pena pero no quería arruinar su uniforme con la sal por lo que se había resignado a solo caminar por la orilla mojando sus pies.

El día paso tranquilo mientras él los veía desde lo alto de un árbol alejado de la fiesta. Los vio acomodarse para dormir y uno a uno fueron entrando en un profundo sueño...menos ella. Se aseguró que que todos estuvieran dormidos y justo cuando se fijó en su dirección cerró sus ojos para no delatarse. Escuchó el ruido de sus pies descalzos sobre la arena mientras se alejaba del campamento.

Claro que pensó que estaba loca y decidió seguirla para protegerla del peligro. Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla empezar a quitarse la ropa, paró su caminar y se escondió tras los árboles desviando la vista apenado. La traviesa risa de la chica lo hizo voltear justo para toparse con las sombras de su cuerpo de espaldas completamente desnudo, se sonrojó al instante y trato de evitar mirarla...sin éxito. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda además de Kagome y reconoció que la parte de piel que alcanzaba a ver lucía... bonita... a la luz de la luna. Rápidamente la vio perderse en el agua, se preocupó al no verla salir al paso de los segundos, pero luego comprendió que su extraña e hipnotizante forma de nadar era otra de sus habilidades. Se quedó a la distancia suficiente para poder ver su silueta si tanto detalle el no era un pervertido como Miroku solo estaba ahí para cuidarla del peligro, se repetía.

Al escucharla salir, regresó a su lugar, a los pocos minutos la vio meterse a su saco de dormir mientras contenía otra risilla nerviosa cual niña traviesa que no quiere que descubran su travesura. - _Kagome eres..extraña-_ fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó antes de intentar dormir un poco.

**Fin del Flashback**

En aquella ocasión no había sentido nada más que curiosidad y pena por invadir la privacidad de la chica, pero ahora solo recordar esa escena hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente - _Tengo que hablar con Myoga -_ pensó preocupado. Durante todos estos años que vago por el mundo...incluso cuando creía que amaba a Kikyo...su cuerpo jamás había reaccionado de la manera en que Kagome lo hacía sentir. Las reacciones lo tomaban por sorpresa y le asustaba un poco no poder controlarlo ni entender porque le sucedía.

Vio su hakama extrañado recordando la fugaz sensación que había sentido. Sacudió su cabeza confundido - _Debí haber escuchado a esa pulga cuando intentó explicarme sobre...los rituales de emparejamiento…¡chikuso!- _Distraído con sus pensamientos casi dejó ir al pez que acababa de atrapar, en su intento por salvar su presa terminó empapado - _¡Genial! -_ pensó disgustado. Por lo menos no lo había perdido. Emprendió el camino de regreso a la cueva.

-_¡Huele delicioso! -_ tenía que reconocer que Kagome siempre había cocinado delicioso aunque siempre le mintiera para hacerla enojar, había mejorado aún más su sazón gracias a la anciana kaede. -**he atrapado uno grande…-**le dijo al verla removiendo la sopa.

-**Grac..-**la vió trabarse cuando lo encaró, mientras los colores subía a su rostro y la veía tragar sonoramente nerviosa - _pero ¿que le pasa?...__**-**_entonces lo detectó nuevamente: ese picante y nuevo aroma apareciendo en la chica. Dejó el pescado a un lado y se acercó intrigado a la azabache con la intención de detectar la fuente de ese aroma, se inclinó sobre su cuello y aspiró nuevamente - por alguna razón se sintió salivar al sentir los rastros del aroma en su lengua - **ggrr -** no sabía de dónde había salido aquel gruñido - **Kagome…-**le dijo con su nariz pegada a su cuello - **¿por qué tu aroma a cambiado?- **la sintió brincar ante la pregunta.

-**p..pero..que dices InuYasha...cómo voy saberlo…-**tenía razón, ella no sería capaz de detectar la diferencia - ¿**a..aque te refieres con que ha cambiado…?...¿no huelo bien?- **le preguntó.

-**al contrario -** le dijo bajito aspirando profundamente nuevamente - **hueles aún mejor…-**salió del trance que su aroma le había generado al sentirla tocar su torso, desnudo y mojado - **tu...tuviste problemas pescando hehe -**le preguntó nerviosa.

Se alejó rápidamente de ella avergonzado por su aspecto y para evitar empaparla. No era la primera vez que Kagome veía o tocaba su torso desnudo, lo había curado infinidad de veces...pero era la primera vez que era consciente de que a Kagome le gustaba él…había dicho cada parte de él...eso significaba que también le gustaba su ¿cuerpo?...tal vez no tanto como el de ella a él pero… antes de que continuara con su pensamiento kagome llamó su atención.

-**InuYasha...debería poner a secar tu hakama…-**le dijo mirando la tela escurrir ¿_pero si sabe perfectamente que la rata de fuego es especial y no tardará en secarse? además que se supone que use...no puedo andar desnudo por ahí…-_se sonrojó ante el pensamiento -**p..pero qué dices Kagome...no tengo...otra ropa...estás...insinuando que…**

**-aaah no..noo...nooo -** la vió nerviosa negar con sus manos -**yo...traje algo para ti...solo en caso de que pasáramos por un lugar como este...-**le decía mientras rebuscaba en su mochila…-**aquí está - **y le entregó el pedazo de tela.

Lo inspeccionó: parecía una especia de hakama de una tela que no había tocado antes, pero era corta...seguro le llegaría apenas a la rodilla...el nunca se había expuesto tanto, la idea lo avergonzó-**q..qué es esto?- **le preguntó

-**Es un traje especial que los muchachos usan en mi época para nadar -**la vio asombrado -

-¿**tu...planeabas...que nadáramos...jun...juntos…?-** le dijo, obteniendo una sonrojada Kagome asintiendo- **d..de verdad? -**la azabache le miró un poco incómoda.

-**Pensé...que sería divertido...pero...si no quiere...no pasa...n-** _¡baka la hiciste sentir mal otra vez!_

**-**¡**SI QUIERO! -**Le gritó sin mucho tacto logrando que la chica saltara en su lugar.

-¡**Hountoni? -**le volvió a preguntar emocionada. Él asintió reafirmando.

-**Será muy divertido...ya verás...waaa siempre quise...compartir esto contigo...sabes que me gusta mucho nadar verdad? - **él asintió nuevamente apenado - **por eso me trajiste aquí no? -** le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Kagome...puedo usar esto después de comer…-**le preguntó, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir la comida vestido de esa manera.

-**eh? claro podemos caminar por la playa para bajar la comida y después entrar a nadar, ¿qué dices? -** al verla tan emocionada no podía más que decirle que sí a todo.

No pudo evitar pensar...en ella vistiendo ese traje que usaba siempre que podía en un lago o el río...mostraba todas sus piernas… y parte de su espalda….y más abajo - _¡Chikuso! ¿ por qué no puedo controlarlo? -_ se maldecía sintiendo ese calor extenderse desde su pecho. - _¡Tu puedes...solo es un baño! -_ la imagen de la piel de Kagome llena de pequeñas gotas de agua inundó su mente - ¡_Estoy perdido -shimatta! -_

KAGOME´S POV

Estaba completa e inmensamente feliz, InuYasha le había pedido que fuera su compañera, y la había besado -_¡kami! de qué manera - _se lamentó un poco no haber controlado su reacción y hacerle creer por un momento que no aceptaría su propuesta. Pero así era su InuYasha y sabía que tenían que trabajar en mejorar su seguridad, todos los años que pasó siendo discriminado por su imagen y origen habían dificultado que tuviera la mejor percepción de sí mismo...pero ella lo ayudaría a entender y aceptar que para ella era perfecto.

Cuando le dijo que la quería supuso que le pediría que fueran novios, después de todo estaba familiarizado con el término tras ayudarle a Sota, pero ¡el estaba seguro de quererla como su compañera! y sabía que eso era más importante que ser novios, prometidos o esposos ante las leyes youkai. No había podido evitar preguntarle a Sango en uno de sus baños termales sobre las costumbres InuYoukai de emparejamiento aunque no había podido extraer demasiada información sobre el proceso salvo que parte del ritual se llevaba mientras bueno se "apareaban" por primera vez- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de su primera noche juntos- . Si le había explicado sobre el fuerte lazo que se crearía entre la pareja y como estarían ligados literalmente hasta la muerte.

InuYasha le había transmitido la seriedad e intensidad del compromiso al rectificarle que era una unión para toda la vida. No dudo por un segundo que eso era lo que ella deseaba, estar a su lado por siempre.

Había podido experimentar la intensidad de los sentimientos de su hanyou a través de las miradas, el beso y la manera en que la tocaba. Ya no había dudas en su corazón, InuYasha le amaba y ahora se pertenecían.

Tras la graciosa interrupción del estómago del peliplateado decidieron preparar la comida. Al regresar al espacio que funcionaría como cocina empezó a preparar los vegetales que le habían obsequiado en la aldea tan generosamente. Lo vio pararse en la entrada de la cueva y remover su Haori y kosode para evitar mojarse. Lo había visto hacer lo mismo cantidades de veces y siempre se recordaba lo hermoso que era, sin embargo ahora su cuerpo se alteraba ante la idea de poder tocar su piel, ahora todos lo movimientos del peliplateado le parecían demasiado sensuales y provocativos - _!por supuesto...esos besos han despertado la hentai que llevas dentro! -_ se reprendió.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora tenía todo el derecho de verle y tocarle pues era su futuro compañero...su futuro esposo ante las leyes humanas e incluso contaba con el permiso de su madre -_debió ser difícil hablar con mamá - _pensó imaginándose lo nervioso que debía haberse puesto. No le extrañaba que su madre le hubiera dado permiso pues desde el primer año sabía lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él.

Trató de concentrarse en preparar la sopa para que estuviera lista cuando llegara InuYasha y solo concentrarse en preparar el pescado… se lo imaginó con su torso desnudo salpicado por el agua …-_concéntrate, concéntrate -_ sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver a la tierra.

Tras unos minutos lo vió entrar con un gran pez - _Kami…¿por qué me hace esto? -_ venía totalmente empapado, escuchó a lo lejos como le explicaba que había tenido un problema con el estúpido pez pero en un segundo tenía su nariz rozando su cuello. - **Kagome…-**le escuchó llamarla- **¿por qué tu aroma a cambiado?- **no pudo evitar brincar ante la pregunta, ¿ a qué se refería con eso y cómo iba ella a notarlo? preocupada le cuestionó si no era agradable - _después de todo dijo que le gustaba mi aroma -_ -**al contrario -** le dijo bajito aspirando profundamente nuevamente - **hueles aún mejor… -**no entendía por qué se le había dicho aquello, tal vez debería de preguntarle más acerca de sus desarrollados sentidos para comprenderlo mejor - hizo nota mental de sacar el tema más tarde - de momento se concentró el apreciar el bien formado y mojado cuerpo que tenía tan cerca, no pudo evitarlo y su mano tocó su pecho en una ligera caricia, eso pareció alertarlo pues se alejó rápidamente.

Lo vio dejar el pez cerca del fuego y ella se encargó de ponerlo a cocinar, le había dado la espalda y ella se estaba deleitando con la vista. Había movido su cabello hacia adelante para exprimir el exceso de agua y esa acción le permitió delinear con la mirada la amplia y fuerte espalda y la curva de su espalda baja hacia su...trasero. - _¡Hentai...hentai.! - _se regaño tratando de reprimir sus acalorados pensamientos. Notó como el hakama seguía goteando y entonces lo recordó. Había llevado consigo un traje de baño para él en caso de que pasaran por un lugar así, la idea principal era para divertirse mientras nadaban pero ahora solo podía pensar en ver más de su cuerpo- _no puedo creer la suerte que tengo -_ se felicitó imaginando al semidemonio con el modelo.

Le animó a quitarse el hakama para que se secara. Al ver su reacción comprendió cómo eso había sonado, - _tienes que controlarte kagome -_ un sonrojado hanyou la miró sorprendida. Rápidamente le aclaró que había traído un traje para él para que pudieran nadar. Se alegró de su enérgica respuesta a su invitación para ir a nadar tras la comida.

Emocionada por su cita - _Porque es una cita: caminaremos tomados de la mano, veremos el atardecer...nadaremos juntos .. -_ se apresuró a terminar la comida. InuYasha se había encargado de avivar el fuego en silencio. Podía sentir el nerviosismo crecer por parte del semidemonio, supuso que era por el hecho de ponerse su traje de baño. Rió internamente al pensar - _¿cómo reaccionarías a __**mi**_ _atuendo? -_ se había arriesgado y esta vez había empacado un modelo mucho más revelador, cuando lo había elegido no se había sentido del todo segura pues era bastante atrevido de su parte querer seducirlo usando su cuerpo pero ahora, InuYasha le había declarado sus sentimientos, ya eran pareja por lo que ¿estaba bien no?.

Comieron principalmente en silencio compartiendo miradas y sonrisas nerviosas. Para su sorpresa InuYasha había complementado su comida, ella le agradeció de corazón aquel halago, todos estos años acostumbrada a escucharle decir que no era buena y ahora se enteraba que solo había sido para jugar con ella. - _cachorro malcriado -_ pensó divertida. No se habían sentado tan cerca esta vez y aunque extraño su cercanía sabía que lo había hecho para evitar mojarla pues aun estaba húmedo.

En menos de lo que pensaron terminaron los alimentos y recogieron los utensilios.

INUYASHAS´S POV

Había estado nerviosos durante toda la comida gracias al pequeño trozo de tela que descansaba a su costado. Aunque fuera de sus garras, colmillos, cabello, orejas y su…(miró hacia su pelvis sonrojado incapaz de mencionar aquella parte de su anatomía) su cuerpo no era tan diferente del de miroku o sota los únicos hombres que había visto desnudo, se sentía diferente gracias a los años y años que escuchó a la gente referirse a él como un monstruo, una abominación, un ser anormal - Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordarlo -

-**InuYasha...iré a cambiarme tú puedes hacerlo en esta sección -** le indicó mientras la veía perderse por el pasillo que conectaba la cámara donde descansará esta noche.

Vio nuevamente la prenda entre sus manos. Kagome nunca había hecho ningún comentario específico de su cuerpo salvo sobre su rostro y orejas ese día. Pero lo había llamado apuesto y eso significaba que a sus ojos no era horrible. -_deja de ser un cobarde cámbiate de una maldita vez -_ se regaño. Si planeaba hacer a Kagome su compañera sabía que no había nada que debieran esconderse incluyendo …-_nuestros cuerpos -_ pensó acalorado. Sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de la hakama quedando en su fundoshi. Inspeccionó la prenda e identificó una tela más ligera dentro parecida a la ropa que kagome usaba bajo su falta -se sonrojó ante el recuerdo - _supongo que también deberé removerlo -_ se dijo empezando a desatar la tela. Una vez que se puso la prenda la encontró sorpresivamente suave aunque un poco restrictiva, era mucho más ceñido que su hakama. Se sentía extraño al tener su piernas tan expuestas.

-**Kagome te veo afuera -**le avisó

-**De acuerdo, estoy casi lista -**la escuchó contestarle.

El sol empezaba a descender, no alcanzaría a ver el atardecer desde aquel lugar pero desde la playa también era un buen espectáculo. Escuchó los pasos vacilantes de la azabache a su espalda. -_Kuso, contrólate…-_se reprendió al notar como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse ante la idea de verla con ese atuendo. Respiró profundamente, el olor al agua salada le despejó un poco el pensamiento pero pudo detectar el nerviosismo proveniente de la chica, sus orejas se movieron en busca del sonido de sus latidos, acelerados como los suyos.

Estaba cerca, decidió esperar a que se pusiera a su lado en vez de voltear a verla. Le estaba viendo, podía sentir la mirada recorrerlo eso solo incrementó su nerviosismo.

-**He acertado con la talla -**le dijo orgullosa - **te ha quedado perfecto -** la escuchó referirse a la prenda. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la delgada mano de la chica colarse en la suya, bajó su mirada y la observó.

Iba mucho más cubierta, traía una especie de túnica, que momentáneamente le recordó a miroku, era de un azul oscuro, pero mucho más ligera, se movía a compás de la brisa, el atuendo estaba amarrado a su cuello y dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si planeaba bañarse con esa tela o si debajo de ella se encontraba su traje, ella pareció entender su mirada pues le contestó sonrojada…

-**Está debajo...mi traje…-**se apresuró a levantar su mirada de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos. - **Este es un pareo -**le explicó mientras tocaba la tela que la cubría -**es común que se usa para ir a la playa...qué te parece? - **le preguntó mientras soltaba su mano y se ponía frente a él mientras daba una vuelta.

Para InuYasha todo parecía en cámara lenta. La hermosa chica frente a él, sonriendo, el movimiento de la tela sobre su cuerpo…**hermosa…**-dejó salir- **qu...quiero decir te queda bien...te ves...bonita-** la chica le sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras mientras soltaba una risilla - **Gracias InuYasha...tu tambien te ves muy bien-** la vio inspeccionarle de arriba abajo mientras se detenía a la altura de sus piernas. Le extendió su mano invitándole a tomarla y no lo dudo un segundo antes de atraparla.

En cuanto la vió apartar la vista notó como asentía mientras decía - **tenía razón…**

**-Sobre qué Kagome -**le preguntó realmente curioso.

-**Son mejores…-**le dijo mientras reía por lo bajo…-**¿qué son mejores? - **continúo preguntando.

-**Poco después de que fuera raptada por la tribu de koga…-**empezó contarle logrando que se tensara ante la mención del nombre del lobo, la sintió aumentar la presión de su mano para tranquilizarlo - **una noche mientras estábamos en las aguas termales...sango y yo…-no me preguntes cómo llegamos a este tema porque no te lo diré ok- -**le ordenó, el solo asintió - **bueno nos preguntábamos quién tendría las mejores piernas...tu...o koga…-** _Ellas...hablan de ese tipo de cosas -_ pensó sonrojado dándole la razón al pervertido de Miroku - _después de todo no estaba tan equivocado...las mujeres si hablan de nosotros -_ **Sango dijo que koga...porque estaban a simple vista y no podíamos compararle...tu...bueno...nunca te habíamos visto...así (**le dijo refiriéndose a su vestimenta actual ) solo podía sentir el calor en su rostro - **Pero yo dije que seguramente tú ganarías-** la escuchó mientras escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón ….**y...ahora que te he visto...he acertado.**

Kagome…¡ella pensaba que era mejor que Koga! - _debo de asegurarme de contarle esto la próxima vez que vea a ese torpe -_ pensó de inmediato. El sentimiento de vergüenza se esfumó para dar paso al orgullo. Ese era uno de los mejores cumplidos que pudo haberle hecho, es cierto que ya le había ganado solo porque Kagome había aceptado sus sentimientos...pero Koga era un demonio completo...y aún así...Kagome había dicho que él era mejor. -**InuYasha..InuYasha...estás bien- **la escuchó llamarle. No se había dado cuenta de que se había parado mientras se regocijaba interiormente.

-**Ehh..si...solo...perdona -**atinó a contestarle mientras retomaban el paseo. La vio sonreír apenada por la repentina confesión. Sus ojos viajaron hacia sus manos entrelazadas, no sabía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin estar de esta forma con ella, se sentía tan correcto, la sentía tan suya. Apretó un poco su agarre y ella correspondió.

La playa no era muy grande, pronto llegaron a una formación de rocas perfecta para ver el atardecer. InuYasha la ayudó a llegar hasta la más grande donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro viendo el horizonte.

La sintió buscar pegarse más a su costado, en un acto de valentía soltó la mano que aún mantenía apresada y la atrajo a su costado moviéndola hacia él desde su cintura cuidadoso dejó su mano en el lugar deleitándose con la calidez de su piel que se filtraba sobre la delgada tela. Inmediatamente sintió el peso de la chica recargarse más en su hombro.

Estuvieron unos minutos disfrutando la cercanía y el sonido de las olas hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.

-**InuYasha...me he estado preguntando desde que...bueno...desde que me pediste que fuera tu compañera -**se tensó ante la mención - **exactamente ¿como nos volveremos compañeros?...Sango solo sabía a cerca del lazo y bueno...etto...que parte del ritual se llevaba a cabo...tu sabes….**

Se sorprendió - _¿cómo es que sango sabe más del ritual a cerca que yo? aargg, cuando vea a Myoga se las verá conmigo por no insistir en hacerme conocer esto… -_

-**Kagome...la verdad...Myoga intentó algunas veces explicarme...pero lo mandé a volar porque no era algo que en ese momento me interesara saber...lo cierto es que planeaba ir a verlo para informarme...no sabía que Sango conocía sobre las costumbres de emparejamiento de algunos Youkai...**le compartió.-**Yo...realmente no sé, qué es lo que tengo que hacer -**le dijo apenado -**no pensé que esto pasaría tan rápido, planeaba ir al final de nuestro viaje….**

**-oh supongo que tiene sentido -**le sonrió - **estabas concentrado en la batalla.** el solo asintió.

-**Hace un momento dijiste que yo sabía cuando se llevaba a cabo el ritual…-**la vio tensarse y su rostro volverse completamente rojo mientras asentía - **pero no lo sé…. ¿a qué te referías? -**le preguntó realmente intrigado.

-_¡Kuso! otra vez… ese endemoniado aroma _-se maldijo nuevamente. Kagome volvía a oler diferente, delicioso, pero diferente. Su cuerpo se movió sin permiso y su nariz se volvió a enterrar en el cuello de la azabache aspirando fuertemente. -**ahmm-**la escuchó gemir. -**tu...bueno...sango dijo...que el ritual… se llevaba a cabo…-**la escuchaba atento mientras restregaba su nariz sobre la delicada piel de su hombro - **durante...el a...apa...apareamiento -**escuchó la última palabra salir casi en un quejido y su aroma se intensificó logrando que el se quedara quieto...muy quieto...mientras procesaba la información.

-**oh-**solo atinó a decir. Claro que sabía que los humano, animales y youkai se apareaban y lo hacían para tener descendencia - _solo necesito saber como -_ tal vez no habría sido tan mala idea dejar que Miroku le platicara sobre los "placeres de la vida" después de todo. -**no lo sabía...**se escuchó decir.

-¿**Vayamos a buscar al anciano Myoga cuando terminemos aquí te parece? -**la escuchó proponerle.

-**¿E..estás segura? -** le preguntó cuidadoso mientras dejaba su lado y se sentaba frente a él. La vio asentir y tomar sus manos - **¿Quiero saber todo lo que necesito para ser tu compañera...además...no quiero esperar más para que seas solo mío-**le dijo son sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se mordía el labio. No pudo evitarlo y la trajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo, sentir las pequeñas manos sobre su espalda desnuda le había enviado pequeñas descargas -**Kagome...iremos después de este lugar...yo tampoco quiero esperar más para que seas solo mía -**la separó de su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso, la sintió corresponderle e iniciaron una suave danza, jamás se cansaría de besarla. Terminó el beso solo para tomar el rostro de la azabache y besar su mejilla derecha, la vio cerrar sus ojos y sonreír ante el gesto, al mover su rostro había expuesto su cuello, descendió despacio y dejó un beso en ese lugar también, no entendía porque ahora ese lugar le atraía tanto, su aroma era más concentrado en ese sitio, y -_su sabor -_ se sorprendió al lamer una pequeña porción de piel cuando intentaba alejarse, no había podido controlar sus ganas de probarla en ese lugar -**I..nu…-**la había escuchado decir su nombre en ese tono encantador.

-**Lo siento…-**se disculpó avergonzado por su atrevimiento. La chica solo le regaló una sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza y llevaba una de sus manos al lugar donde la había besado.-**te molestó? -**le preguntó al verla cambiar su expresión por una más meditativa mientras seguía acariciando aquel lugar.

-**No..no...estaba pensando...que tal vez es algo propio de tu raza…-**

-**¿Qué quieres decir?-**le preguntó extrañado. La vio pensar en algo y rápidamente sonrojarse.-

-¿**Me..me dejas intentar algo? -** le preguntó. Él no pudo más que asentir.

La vio acercarse a él lentamente y tomar su rostro justo como él lo había hecho con ella. Lo ladeó un poco y corrió el cabello que descansaba sobre su hombro. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello. En respuesta su cuerpo se estremeció como si supiera lo que la chica iba a hacerle y estuviera esperándolo. Segundos después de sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel, los rosados labios se situaron justo en el mismo lugar donde el anteriormente la había besado solo que del lado opuesto. La sintió repetir lo mismo y lamer el mismo lugar que había besado -**Kag..o...me-**se escuchó gemir ante el tacto de su suave lengua sobre su piel. Su cuerpo experimentó una oleada de calor y nuevamente fue a parar entre sus piernas. Asustado se separó y llevó sus manos a aquel lugar.

-**¿Quee...que fue eso?, ¿tu...sentiste lo mismo? -** le preguntó confundido. La vio asentir.

-**Creo...que...es una especia de muestra de afecto...en tu raza….**

**-Pero..¿cómo podrías saber algo que yo..no..-**dejó inconclusa la pregunta asimilando la sensación todavía.

-**Una vez...vi un documental -**_docu.. _**en la caja que muestra imágenes -**le aclaró -**sobre...varias especies caninas...y ellos...bueno...mordían, lamían y frotaban sus cuellos dependiendo del rol que tuvieran en la manada…-**la vio asombrado. -**Así...que supuse que algo tiene que ver con tu raza...no? después de todo...son demonios perro.**

**-Tal vez..tengas razón-**le comentó aún sintiendo en sus dedos el húmedo rastro que había dejado aquella caricia.

-**Le preguntaremos más a al anciano Myoga, siempre he tenido curiosidad a cerca de tu clan, seguro tendrá muchas historias que contar…-**le dijo emocionada.

-_Kagome tu…-_ Kikyo jamás se molestó en preguntarle sobre su origen y Kagome, a ella le interesaba todo y siempre quería saber más sobre él.

El atardecer estaba a punto de su esplendor. La tomó en brazos y la posicionó entre sus piernas, de espalda a él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la sintió sorprenderse por la acción para después relajar su peso sobre el.

-**Es hermoso -** la escuchó suspirar. - recargo su barbilla en su cabeza disfrutando del aroma de su cabello.

-**Kagome..-**

-**Mmm- **

-**¿Por qué te gusta tanto el océano? -**siempre le había intrigado por qué se ponía tan feliz cada vez que lo veía o buscaba una excusa para nadar.

La sintió suspirar y acomodarse mejor contra su pecho, preparándose para contestar. -**Uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de papá fue un día en la playa que pasamos en familia, mamá estaba embarazada de sota...otosan fue quien me enseñó a nadar después de que…-**la escuchó tragar fuertemente - **casi me ahogué aquella vez -**se tensó al escucharla, Kagome había estado a punto de morir de pequeña, la abrazó más fuertemente - **fue en la fiesta de una amiga de la escuela, su casa tenía una alberca como un estanque grande de agua en su patio -**intentó explicarle al saber que no entendía esa palabra - **yo aún no sabía nadar y un niño me empujó sin querer cuando pasó corriendo para ir a partir el pastel, recuerdo haber sentido mucho miedo...y luego despertar en el hospital...después de eso me aterró al agua un tiempo...pero papá se encargó de apoyarme para enfrentar ese miedo y me enseñó a nadar...él era muy bueno -**la escuchó reír - **además me metió a clases...ir a nadar se convirtió en algo solo de nosotros dos...y después cuando él ya no estaba …**-un ligero aroma de tristeza la rodeó. - _es verdad, Kagome sabe lo que es perder a un padre -_ recordó-**siempre que me sentía sola iba a nadar y todas mis preocupaciones eran arrasadas por las olas.**

**-Además sentirme tan ligera en el agua es el mejor sentimiento de libertad….es casi como si volaras...y el sonido, el ritmo de las olas es relajante..no crees?-**le preguntó.

-**Nunca lo había visto de ese modo -**le confesó-

-**Ahora que estamos juntos…¿nadarás más seguido conmigo verdad? -**le preguntó entusiasmada.

-**Hai -**le contestó seguro. Mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba por completo en el horizonte. Kagome era increíble, tal vez había heredado de su padre esa valentía que la caracterizaba, sabía que aunque algo le diera miedo siempre encontraba la fortaleza para enfrentarlo y superarlo. No podía pensar en una mejor aptitud para su compañera. Sonrió contra su cabello.

-**Tenías razón...**le escuchó decir- **ha sido un hermoso atardecer...porque estás aquí para compartirlo a mi lado.**

**-Kagome…-**le dijo conmovido. Siempre se las arreglaba para decirle palabras que hacían su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-**Quieres ir a nada ahora..-**le preguntó

-**¡Vamos allá! -**lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras adquiría una graciosa pose con una mano en alta.

La llevó de vuelta a la arena lejos de las rocas. La vio caminar cerca de la orilla y mojar sus pies. Sabía que esta playa sería de su agrado pues era templada y no pasaría frío.-_A la luz de la luna es aún más hermosa -_ se dijo mientras veía su cabello brillar.

La vio caminar lentamente hacia él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿era su imaginación o sus caderas eran más hipnotizantes que antes? al llegar a su lado le dio la espalda mientras corría su negro cabello a un costado de su cuello. La sensación de besar aquella porción de piel le atacó de nuevo.

-**InuYasha…¿me ayudas a desatar el nudo? -**escuchó su nerviosa petición.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia la tela y empezó a desatarlos - _¡shimatta! voy a verla...su cuerpo…-_pensaba entre nervioso y emocionado. Gracias sus temblorosas manos dejó caer la tela una vez desatada…

-**P..pero que…-**la visión lo dejó sin palabras, frente a él tenía a la chica luciendo dos diminutas prendas, su espalda solo era cubierta por dos casi inexistentes hilos, uno sobre su cuello y otro en la parte alta de su espalda...más abajo solo era cubierta por una versión de la ropa que siempre utilizaba bajo sus faldas pero...esta era más pequeña por lo que podía ver una porción de piel en sus redondas formas que no había apreciado antes regresó a la realidad cuando vio su propia mano sin control acercarse a su espalda en ademán de tocarla, la regresó a su costado antes de lograr su cometido - _contrólate, chikuso...cómo se supone que...está tan...expuesta...quiero tocarla -_ sufría en su mente.

Su pequeña cintura estaba completamente libre, la curva de su cadera le parecía -_tan bonita -_ pensó - _¡Matte! si se ve así de este lado...oh...no...Kagome…-_ antes de que pudiera completar el pensamiento, la azabache le regaló la visión frontal de aquel traje si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera.

-_Su...sus...pechos….ahh ¡kami!- _sus pechos apenas eran cubiertos por dos pequeños triángulos...la delgada tela incluso le permitía percibir las pequeñas protuberancias sobre el centro de ellos, los pequeños triángulos estaban unidos pero ese pequeño hilo que había notado en su espalda. Bajó su vista un poco más hacia su plano y delineado estómago, las batallas y las largas caminatas de sus viajes habían fortalecido su cuerpo podía notar la fuerza de sus pequeños músculos...más abajo un pequeño triángulo cubría su parte más íntima, trató de desviar rápidamente la vista aunque su instinto le decía que tenía todo el derecho de mirar, -_no seas pervertido -_ se regaño demasiado tarde pues ya la había inspeccionado como un perro hambriento, incluso sentía su boca salivar ante la visión de sus largas y torneadas piernas…-_Kagome es la mujer más hermosa…-_

**-Se llama bikini-**le dijo sonrojada-**es una versión después de mi antiguo bañador...se ve bien? -**le preguntó un poco avergonzada. - **sé que es un poco atrevido para esta época...pero...solo tú ibas a verme...así que...supuse que estaba bien ne?**

-¡_Ah traído esto...sabiendo que solo yo… la vería...pa...para mi!-_no podía creérselo. Kagome había pensado en él al traer eso.

-¿**No se ve bien…? -**la escuchó preguntarle triste.

-**¡Noooo! -**la chica lo vio triste - **¡No..quiero decir...si...se ve...bien...en tí…! ¡Kuso Kagome! ¿por qué me haces esto? - **le dijo frustrado sin poder controlar el pensamiento.

-**Pero…¿qué he hecho? -**le preguntó confundida, sabía que no podía decírselo a la cara así que la atrajo rápidamente en un abrazo. Sentir su cuerpo tan expuesto sobre el suyo disparó el calor por su cuerpo y se sintió temblar ante la sensación allá donde cada parte de sus cuerpos hacían contacto piel con piel. La sintió confundida entre sus brazos pero le correspondió el gesto pasando sus suaves manos por su espalda.-**¿Qué sucede InuYasha? -**la escuchó preguntarle preocupada.

-**ooh Kagome…-**se escuchó resignado -**estoy tratando de controlar mis instintos y tu...te presentas así…ante mí-**le dijo mientras rozaba su espalda indicándole a lo que se refería-**me lo está haciendo muy difícil…-**suspiró en su cabello.

-**Tus...instintos…?-**le pregunto

-**Tsk...mi...mi cuerpo está...más receptivo...al tuyo…¡Kuso! Quiero tocarte Kagome… **la sintió estremecer y se maldijo por ser tan pervertido, aflojó el abrazo en caso de que quisiera alejarse de él tras la confesión, pero la chica lo sorprendió presionándose más sobre su pecho.

-**InuYasha…-**suspiró contra su pecho...**pue...puedes tocarme…-**sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante sus palabras -_ella quiere...pero…-_ **es decir...yo también...quiero tocarte...es normal desear tocar a la persona que amas… no tengas miedo...no te sentaré…-**soltó una risa nerviosa.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Ahhh tuve un poco de problemas con este capítulo no sabía que dejar o que tanto modificar pero al final todo parece indicar que si habrá algunos cambios sustanciales en la trama. Pensé que este cap. tendría que decidir sobre la escena lime pero heme aquí...alargando el momento (realmente sin querer) solo no deseaba que fuera apresurado y bueno...parece que se fue al próximo del cual ya llevo unas 500 palabras. Últimamente he estado muy inspirada, rueguen a los dioses que sigamos así hehehe. Aunque creo que tiene que ver con _lenbarboza _me la he encontrado en instagram y oh por dios, es lo mejor que he visto de comic o doujinshis originales de esta pareja. Pueden encontrarle en insta con ese username o en su página oficial. tiene otras cuentas más para su trabajo censurado (Se darán una idea) si de repente algo suena como unas de sus pics no les sorprenda son simplemente maravillosas y gran fuente de inspiración. En fin espero que disfruten este nuevo cap. Otra cosa, intento que los caps. tengan el mismo largo pero parece que cada vez le sumo palabras al capítulo siguiente heheh simplemente me cuesta definir en que escena debe quedar, me disculpo.  
* Por cierto si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica con toda confianza díganme por favor, les juro que reviso varias veces el cáp. pero luego justo después de que lo publico veo algunas atrocidades hehe así que sin reparos que lo que más quiero es entregar una historia de calidad.  
Mata ne.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHA´S POV

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Kagome no solo le había dado permiso para tocarla...- _¡Ella...quiere tocarme…! _\- la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara, quería estar seguro de que lo que había escuchado era realmente cierto. Sabía que Kagome era diferente a cualquier mujer de esa era, mucho más valiente,mucho más abierta y sincera con sus sentimientos…._Kagome no me mentiría...si ella lo dijo...es porque de verdad...está pasando...-_se dijo nervioso.

Las sonrojadas mejillas de la azabache, el brillo de sus ojos y como estos parecían atravesarlo con seguridad le dijeron que la chica no estaba bromeando - _¡ Demonios Kagome! _

**-Yo...nunca antes...jamás tuve deseos de hacer algo así...antes….con nadie…-**le dijo lo mas seguro que pudo, tratando de transmitirle que ella era la única que lo hacía sentir de esa manera... solo ella. La vio sonreír.

-**Yo...tampoco….tu eres el único que me hace sentir de esta manera…-** le respondió segura.

-**No sé...qué está bien…-**le dijo apenado. Era la verdad, su instinto le pedía tocarla por completo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo -_no aún-_ se dijo. Tenía que asegurarse de saber que tanto podía..._tocar.-_ Ella pareció comprenderlo.

-**Pu..puedes tocarme donde...quieras..-****_ ¡_**_no sabes lo que estás diciendo mujer! -_**si me incomoda...te lo diré y así aprenderemos juntos...ne? -**era consciente que NO podía tocarla en cada parte que él quisiera aunque moría de ganas, hasta el sabía cuáles eran las partes que estaban prohibidas, por lo menos por ahora..._una vez que seamos compañeros….no tendré que controlarme _.-**Hai…-**se escuchó decir.

Decidió que no dejaría de verla a los ojos durante su primera "exploración", quería ser capaz de leer en su rostro cualquier rastro de incomodidad ante su paso. Kagome lo vio sonrojada pero segura y solo asintió, otorgándole un mudo permiso.

Sus manos que antes se encontraban flojamente en su espalda hicieron pleno contacto con su piel, percibió un ligero estremecimiento en la chica pero ella solo lo calmó con una sonrisa, decidió entonces subir su mano derecha acariciando la suave piel a su paso hasta la base de su cuello, la vio respirar un poco más agitada y cerrar su ojos ante la sensación. No sabía que le causaba más satisfacción, tener pleno contacto con su desnuda espalda o la expresión entregada de Kagome a su caricia. El mismo se detectó necesitando más aire, las pequeñas manos se aferraban más fuerte a su espalda otorgándole a él mismo una idea de lo que podía estar sintiendo la chica.

Repitió la caricia esta vez en dirección descendente,igualando la altura de la mano que se había deslizado suavemente a un lado de su cintura- la escuchó exhalar aire pesadamente- Nunca había estado tan consciente del sentido de su tacto, la suavidad de la blanca piel le mandaba pequeñas descargas de placer por su cuerpo- continuó su exploración esta vez usando ambas manos, acariciando los costados de su cintura hasta sus hombros - teniendo extremado cuidado de evadir el costado de sus pechos - un sentimiento de posesividad lo invadió y entendió que no soportaría que ningún otro hombre la tocara -_Es mía -_se reafirmó. De repente recordó el comentario que había hecho sobre sus garras y pensó si sería conveniente arriesgarse a hacer lo que había cruzado por su mente.-**Kagome...quédate muy quieta…-**le susurró a lo que la chica asintió con fuerza -decidió entonces acariciar su espalda nuevamente, solo que esta vez dejó que sus garras tuvieran contacto con su piel, cuidando la presión en todo momento -**Grrr-**se escuchó emitir al detectar como empezaba a captar ese nuevo aroma en ella. Terminó su recorrido y poso sus manos en el inicio de su cadera. La veía ceder ante cada uno de sus avances y eso solo lograba inflar su ego y seguridad, esa mujer entre sus brazos era su dueña ahora...y él siempre le pertenecería, su mente, su cuerpo...su corazón.

Posó su mejilla contra una de las de ella y le indicó con un suave movimiento de su nariz que revelara su cuello, la vio ceder ante la presión suavemente. Una vez expuesto, posó sus labios sobre ese exquisito pedazo de piel y aspiró fuertemente. -**Tu aroma...mujer...cada vez es más atrayente...**se escuchó decir provocando un estremecimiento en el menudo cuerpo. Había percibido como tanto sus cuerpos habían subido ligeramente de temperatura.

Se quedó aspirando ese nuevo aroma, tratando de familiarizarse con él para poder identificar en cuanto floreciera la próxima vez, siempre lo detectaba súbitamente y eso no era nada bueno, su mente se nublaba y una imperiosa necesidad por tocarla se hacía presente. Debía aprender a controlarlo.

La suave caricia de las manos de la azabache en su espalda lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, se quedó quieto, dándole libre permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con él así como ella le había dejado. Podía sentir un ligero temblor en su toque y se imaginó que estaba igual de nerviosa. La sintió remover sus garras de su cadera -**mrr-**se escuchó protestar mientras la chica soltaba una risa divertida al saberle frustrado - resignado se dejó hacer dejando sus brazos a su costado. Los suaves dedos se colaron entre los suyos en su camino hacia sus muñecas, sus brazos - tragó fuertemente y tensó sus músculos involuntariamente por ahí donde su toque dejaba rastro ante la increíble sensación- cuando llegó a su hombros se quedó unos momentos ahí para sentir descender las caricias sobre su pecho, la vió delinear sus músculos más firmes de lo normal debido a la tensión. imitó su caricia al pasar sus dedos al lado de su cintura - un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza -**aahh-**se escuchó exhalar, sintió uno de sus dedos sobre la línea que iniciaba en su cadera y se perdía en el inicio de su ropa - _Chikuso- _maldijo agitado ante el repentida tensión en su entrepierna, siguió acariciando su cadera par subir por su espalda baja delineando su columna - **Ka...go...me-**no pudo evitar decir su nombre al sentirle tocarle con tanta libertad. Su toque le quemaba, pero sobre todo le hacía sentirse necesitado, querido...por esa increíble mujer...próximamente..._mi mujrerrg.-_ terminó su caricia con un abrazo y pudo apreciar nuevamente la suavidad de sus formas presionarse contra su pecho.

-**Tal vez...deberíamos ir a nadar….de repente...me ha dado un poco de calor…-**la escuchó invitarlo. Ciertamente él sentía calor, un desconocido calor en su interior que parecía ir en aumento cada vez que la tocaba. Con una renovada seguridad tras la sesión de caricias que habían compartido, sintiéndola cada vez más suya, la tomó en brazos y se adentro en la playa.-La vio sonreírle ante su acción y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios- Una vez que el agua llegó poco más arriba de su cintura la dejó ir y se maravilló con sus movimientos. En esa época no había visto más de una forma de nadar, pero kagome tenía diferentes estilos y en cada uno se veía perfecta.

El agua era bastante cristalina por lo que podía ver sus movimientos bajo el agua. Los pequeños peces parecía danzar a su alrededor y el movimiento de su negro cabello la hacía ver mística. Ajustó su velocidad para nadar al compás de la chica, a su lado. Tras un buen tiempo disfrutando del agua y cuando notó que respiraba más pesadamente llegó a su lado y le dijo : **-flotemos un rato-** la chica asintió regalandole una sonrisa y tomados de la mano descansaron su cuerpo sobre el agua disfrutando del cielo estrellado.

-**Una de las cosas que más echo de menos cuando estoy en casa son los cielos del sengoku…-**volteó a admirarla mientras hablaba-** aquí todo es tan limpio, no hay contaminación, no hay edificios tapando las vistas...allá no se pueden ver las estrellas con esta claridad-** sus palabras le hicieron pensar sobre su hogar -_mi hogar es donde Kagome esté -_ pensó, pero nunca se había preguntado dónde querría vivir Kagome, tomó nota de recordarle una vez que le mostrara aquel lugar. Sonrió al recordar el siguiente sitió donde quería llevarla.

-**Nadas muy bien InuYasha…-**le alagó -**siempre que te veía en al agua te limitabas a flotar de esta manera completamente vestido -**la escuchó reírse -**tan extraño…**

**-Khe! simplemente llegabas cuando había terminado -** le respondió encongiendose de hombros - Percibió como jugaba con sus mano.

-**Una vez…-**la escuchó iniciar nerviosa -**me escabullí mientras todos dormían para ir a nadar en la noche, la verdad me sorprendí que pudiera irme sin que lo notaras…-**le confesó. Se hundió al desconcentrarse por el recuerdo de aquella noche. -**InuYasha,¿ qué pasó estás bien? -**la escuchó decirle preocupada mientras se acercaba a él nadando.

Se limitó a asentir y a decirle con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercaran a la orilla. Paro en cuando vió que Kagome podía pisar la arena, no quería que se cansara demasiado. El agua aún los cubría, a la azabache le llegaba hasta sus hombros mientras que a él apenas al inicio de su pecho.

-**Yo…-**inicio nervioso mientras veía el agua -** te ví...aquella vez…-**la chica le veía confundida...**cuando te escapaste del campamento -**entonces la vió entender y exclamar con asombro: -**Pe..pero yo no...te vi…-**le dijo completamente sonrojada al seguramente de recordar cómo había nadado -**me quedé lo suficientemente lejos..para cuidar que no te pasara nada….solo...esa vez…¡te juro que no era un pervertido!...solo quería...cuidarte y...solo vi...tu...silueta…a lo lejos-**le dijo avergonzado.

-**T...Te creo…-**le dijo avergonzada-** no es como si me pudieras haber visto con otros ojos entonces...**la escuchó decirle en tono desinteresado pero sabía que ocultaba un dejo de tristeza ...**durante ese tiempo tu….-**la vio sacudir su cabeza y el aroma a tristeza de intensificó...**olvídalo.**

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para levantarla y ponerla a la altura de sus ojos, -**En ese entonces…-**le dijo serio -** ya me parecías hermosa -**la vio sorprenderse -** por quien tu eras, no veía a NADIE más en ti -**le aclaró.

-**Oh, InuYasha -**le dijo conmovida mientras veía el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos tras sus palabras -se empujó hacia el acortando la distancia y besándolo mientras lo abrazaba por su cuello y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le correspondió el abrazo apresando su cintura. Se deleitó nuevamente con el sabor y textura de sus labios. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esta clase de besos. Sintió sus piernas temblar al tratar de mantenerle en aquel abrazo, supuso que estaban cansadas por el reciente ejercicio. Sostuvo una de sus piernas mientras la sostenía con la otra mano por la cintura para dejarla sobre el agua nuevamente pero la chica le sorprendió empujándose más contra él profundizando el beso logrando que tuviera que tomarla de su trasero para que no cayeran al agua-**Mjhaa-**sintió el gemido de la chica sobre su boca. Se quedó paralizado.

Todo: el gemido de Kagome, la sensación de tener su trasero en sus manos y el intoxicante nuevo aroma envolviendola nuevamente.-**Grr Kagome -**le llamó sobre sus labios. La chica se separó sorprendida y le miró sonrojada a los ojos-**no...te sentaré-**le susurró bajito mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban más intensamente, lo atrapó nuevamente en un abrazo y la sintió esconder su rostro en su cuello. -_Ella...me está...dando permiso...para….-_se interrumpió mientras su vista se perdía al final su espalda baja y sentía las suaves y firmes formas bajo sus manos.-_ ¡Kuso! Kagome….-_ Estaba seguro que no había alguién mejor que ella para él, Kagome le entregaba su corazón y cuerpo sin reservas, confiando completamente en él, tratando de satisfacer a su instinto, sabía que estaba consciente de la batalla que empezaba a formarse en su interior, bastaba recordar cómo había estado tan en sintonía a sus instintos caninos al jugar con su cuello. Parecía conocerlo mejor que el mismo.

Respiro una bocanada de su delicioso aroma y un poco vacilante cedió ante su deseo y presionando sus manos sobre su trasero para acercarla más a él -**ohm-**la escuchó gemir contra su cuello, otra ola de ese intoxicante aroma le llegó, no podía distinguirlo por completo debido a agua salada pero ahí estaba lo sentía en la punta de su lengua. Empezó a caminar sosteniéndola de esa forma hasta salir del agua y sentándose sobre una roca cerca de la entrada de la cueva, la acomodó sobre sus piernas y empezó a acariciar sus piernas lentamente desde su tobillo hasta su trasero ocasionando que la chica emitiera esos incitantes sonidos en respuesta mientras seguía le había gustado sus piernas y ahora podía tocar toda la extensión de la sedosa piel. El constante ejercicio al que había estado sometida había formado hermosamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Descansó su manos sobre aquel suave y esponjoso lugar simplemente grabando la agradable sensación de pertenencia que le invadía al saberla suya, al saberse el único con el privilegio de tocarla tan íntimamente- **Eres tan...suave Kagome -**susurró contra la piel de su hombro sintiéndola vibrar.

No entendía del todo sus acciones pues esa mañana jamás pensó que terminaría en esa situación, pero Kagome le había dado permiso y sentía que debía dejarse llevar por lo que su instinto le estaba demandando.

Una suave brisa sacudió su cabello y la vio temblar -**Será mejor que entremos o te resfriaras...hay que remover la sal…-**le dijo, a lo que la chica solo asintió.

La cargo dentro de la cueva sin romper el íntimo contacto y se dirigió al espacio de agua dulce, entró con ella en brazos y recordó donde se encontraba una roca donde podía sentarse. El agua estaba ligeramente más fresca que en la playa y lo agradecía pues en ese momento solo podía sentir calor, por todo lo que la chica le estaba haciendo sentir.

La sacó de su escondite para ver su rostro. La chica le veía con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó y depositó un suave beso, Kagome lo recibió gustosa y se sorprendió al sentirla poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercarse más a él, volviendo a enredarlo en sus piernas, esta vez mucho más fuerte, correspondió a la caricia pasando sus manos por su espalda y llevando una de ellas tras su cuello para profundizar el beso -**aah..**la escuchó gemir al adentrar su lengua en su boca,la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda baja, descendió un poco más hasta posarse a un lado de su cadera logrando tocar parte de su trasero -**I..nu..-**la escuchó gemir ante el contacto, logrando que la chica se removiera sobre sus caderas y lo sintió -**Grrraaah -**se escuchó gruñir ante la fuerte sensación en su entrepierna -_ ¡kuso! pero que….por qué ! -_ se tensó confundido ante la sorpresiva corriente de placer. La sintió tensarse -_ ¡Shimatta! lo ha notado….está sobre ti baka...claro que lo notaría! -_ **¡Kag..go..me...yo..- **intentó explicar algo que ni siquiera él comprendía -** yo...no...no sé porque..-**le miró entre asustado, molesto y excitado. La tomó de sus caderas para quitarla de aquel lugar provocando sin querer que la potente sensación volviera a él -**Grr demonios! -** dejó salir avergonzado.

La sintió pararse frente a él, aún no podía terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo, sus manos se encontraban todavía al lado de las caderas de la chica solo pudo recargar su cabeza sobre su vientre tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Las manos de la azabache estaban acariciando su cabello. -**L..lo siento Kagome...no sabía...que algo...así pasaría…-**le dijo avergonzado.

-**Tranquilo…-**la escuchó confortable mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.-**Quieres decir...que nunca te había pasado antes?…-**le preguntó avergonzada. El solo negó con la cabeza efusivamente.-**nunca…? hountoni?...**le volvió a preguntar incrédula.

-¿**Por qué habría de mentirte Kagome? -**le contestó un poco molesto.

-**Lo siento...es solo que…**

**-¿Tu sabías que esto -**le dijo mirando el bulto de entrepierna nuevamente - **podía pasar? **la vio asentir..-**¡Na..nani! Poor...porqué no me dijiste?...-**le comentó.

-**InuYasha...yo creí que tu….oohh ¿cómo te explico?- **la vio voltear nerviosamente a ambos lados, pensando.

-**Será mejor que nos sequemos y cambiemos...te explicaré una vez que estemos...más tranquilos si? -**le pidió

-**Tsk...de acuerdo.-**accedió.- La vio sumergir todo su cuerpo, imaginó para terminar que quitar el agua salada. El hizo lo mismo y salieron. Se sentía completamente incómodo con esa ropa apretando su entrepierna que no parecía querer regresar a su normalidad. - ¿_cómo se supone que ataré mi fundoshi si sigue así' -_se preguntó al ver su ropa.-**Me cambiaré ya regreso -**le dijo dejándola en la cámara de en medio.

Utilizó una de las telas que Kagome le dió para secar el exceso de agua y tras intentar amarrar su fundoshi sin provocarse un estremecimiento al sentir su miembro contra la tela decidió que se ataría solamente la hakama un poco más floja esperando a que pasara. Antes de cambiarse había estudiado esa parte de su anatomía con más detenimiento que el que le había puesto en toda su vida - _¿por qué actúas de esa manera? tsk - _le preguntó como si aquella extremidad pudiera responderle sintiéndose como un tonto -¡_Baaka! _nunca había reaccionado de esa manera ni había tomado el aspecto que parecía ahora. Mucho menos aquella sensibilidad -se estremeció al recordar la sensación de Kagome sobre él - _controlate -_ se reprendió. Tenía tantas preguntas...y era mucho más vergonzosos hacérselas a Kagome- _¿por qué tiene que saber tanto sobre estas cosas? …¡porque viene del futuro idiota! -_ basta no pensaría más hasta no hablar con Kagome.

La vió salir con la misma pijama del día anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse - _el rojo le queda muy bien -_ se dijo al ver el bonito contraste que hacía con su blanca piel. Se acercó a él y le pidió el extraño bañador, se lo entregó y notó como los acomodaba cerca del fuego que hacía unos segundos había prendido para que se secaran.

La siguió cuando la vió regresar al sitio donde se había cambiado. Había extendido su saco de dormir como la noche anterior solo que esta vez sobre la base de la gigante roca en el centro de la cámara. La vio trepar y cruzar sus piernas mientras le indicaba con una palmada que se sentara a su lado. La obedeció recargándose en la pared, cerca pero no peligrosamente como para estar tentado a hacerle algo y manteniendo una de sus rodillas flexionadas para evitar que notara el problema entre sus piernas- podía oler rastros del intoxicante aroma sobre ella y no quería distraerse demasiado, quería respuestas y estaba muy confundido.

Adivinando sus pensamientos como siempre la escuchó preguntarle -**Bien...supongo que tienes algunas preguntas…-**le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pero sabía que ella misma estaba bastante nerviosa.-**Trataré de responder lo mejor que pueda...lo que no...dejaré que Myoga te explique si? -**el asintió.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio antes de animarse a hablar.

-**¿Por qué sabías que esto -**le dijo mirando a su hakama -**podía pasar?**

La escuchó respirar profundamente antes de comenzar.- **En mi época -**comenzó -** nos explican sobre estos temas desde muy pequeños...los cambios...que nuestros cuerpos pueden experimentar...ante...ciertos...estímulos -** la escuchó en completa atención.-**Lo...que acabas de experimentar...es algo...muy normal en los chicos...no tienes por que preocuparte-**se relajó un poco al saber que no era al único con ese problema _\- Tal vez es por la mitad humana que habita en mí -_** Desconozco como funciona en los youkais pero...la mayoría de los hombres humanos lo experimentan mientras están dormidos...o cuando ven, tocan, huelen o escuchan algo que les atrae - **la última oración resonó en su mente él había -_yo...la ví...aspiré su aroma...toque su piel...y escuché sus dulces sonidos cuando…-_antes de que siguiera por ese camino cayó en cuenta que..-**Fuiste tu..-**se escuchó decir, la vió sorprenderse -**Por ti….yo.-**le dijo mientras veía su hakama.- **Tu...cuerpo...tu aroma...tu piel...tu voz….**

**-También tiene que pasar para que un hombre pueda...estar de manera íntima...con una mujer…-**le escuchó.

-**Kagome...te juro...que yo no sabía...es decir no planeaba….nunca antes -** intentó transmitirle lo mucho que sentía si pensó que él quería aprovecharse de ella como lo hacía Miroku con las mujeres…La vio sonreírle y tomar su mano.

-**Lo sé InuYasha…no estoy enojada...y no me hiciste sentir mal...es una reacción normal a la situación en la que estábamos…-**la vio sonrojarse seguramente al recordar aquella posición -**en todo caso...fue mi culpa...por no tener más cuidado y haber controlado un poco más mis impulsos…-**le confesó-** la verdad...estoy un poco feliz…-**la vió completamente extrañado..**de que te haya pasado solo conmigo...significa que te parezco...bonita...y te hago sentir bien ne?**

**-Kagome…-**se acerco a ella y tomo su mentón mirándola a los ojos - **tu...eres...la mujer más hermosa...que he visto -**le confesó completamente rojo - **y...jamás pensé...que alguién como yo pudiera sentir...todo lo que me has enseñado…-**terminó cerrando sus labios sobre los de la azabache.

-**Vayamos a dormir…mañana nos espera otro destino -**le dijo - **después de que conozcas ese lugar iré a platicar con Myoga.-**la vio asentir. La tomó en brazos y la metió al saco. Regresó a su lugar contra la pared.

-¿**No...dormirás a mi lado hoy?- **la escuchó preguntarle decepcionada.

-**¿tu quieres...que… -**no terminó la pregunta al verla asentir y palpar la suave superficie del saco...se acercó lentamente y se posicionó a su lado aún con una pierna flexionada para evitar que su problema se notara. La sintió acercarse a su lado y en un acto reflejo paso su brazo sobre su cabeza para que lo usara como almohada. Le azabache le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de darle la espalda mientras se acomodaba-**Oyasumi...gracias por este día...has ido increíble...**sonrió ante sus palabras y se inclinó para besar su cabello, la sintió reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara su acompasada respiración, agradeció que se durmiera con rapidez pues le estaba costando trabajo mantener su rostro sereno ante la gran incomodidad en su hakama. Se sentía duro y el roce con la tela no le ayudaba, mucho menos recordar por qué se había puesto así, además de que la tenía demasiado cerca -_ ¡shikuso! ¿ por qué no le pregunté cómo se quita?-_ pensó frustrado, llevó su mano hacia el lugar -error - se estremeció al sentir la dureza y calor aún sobre la tela, - _incluso ha crecido…-_ se dijo asombrado.

Pasaron unas horas mientras intentaba concentrarse en el sonido de las olas, la respiración de Kagome, el techo, el sonido de los leños ardiendo y nada -_aargg baja de una vez -_incluso había empezado a doler, Kagome no le dijo que dolería. -**Inu...yasha...ahhh….-**la escuchó gemir su nombre en sueños enviándole un doloroso y a la vez placentero tirón a su dureza -_ Genial...ahora se mueve por cuenta propia -_ pensó frustrado al ver como la tela de su kahama se levantaba un poco más.-**I..Inuu…-**seguía cantando su nombre,mientras él intentaba controlar el repentino calor que sus gemidos le estaban provocando, empezó a identificar ese dulzón olor nuevamente -_noo...por favor...para Kagome -_le pedía mentalmente,la sintió pegarse más a su costado y poner su mano sobre su pecho agarrando con fuerza su Haori, la vio sorprendido, por un momento había creído que se había despertado.

-**Mmm..te quiero...ahora…-**soltó en una súplica agitada mientras atrapaba la pierna que descansaba a su lado entre las suyas...-_pero qué...está soñando….-_pensó avergonzado mientras una gotita de sudor escurría por su frente. La vio agitarse y pegarse mucho más a su cuerpo, podía sentir las formas de sus pechos presionare en su costado y sus caderas se estaban presionando sobre su pierna -**aahh..In..yasha..-**la escuchó decir su nombre acompañado de otra ola de ese intoxicante aroma.- _Cielos...se siente como si fuera a explotar -_ pensó agitado mientras veía un ligero movimiento dentro de su hakama.

Presenció el hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas frotando sobre su pierna parecía que cada vez que sentía el calor de su centro sobre la tela de su hakama el picante olor se intensifica...se estaba mareando un poco...y su miembro dolía -_tengo que pararla...esto es insoportable -_pensó mientras sentía la tensión en su entrepierna.

-**Kagome…-**la sacudió.-**Kagome...despierta por favor…-**le dijo más fuerte logrando que la chica se sentara rápidamente agitada y volteara a todos lados. Cuando sus ojos chocaron la vio sonrojarse furiosamente y apretar sus piernas. _ahí está de nuevo…¿que es lo que piensa cada vez que suelta ese endemoniado aroma? -_pensó frustrado.-**Kagome...**le dijo serio…-**Tuve que despertarte…¿qué estabas soñanda para que estés tan agitada?**

**-Ehh...yo...estaba soñando...contigo InuYasha...**le contestó avergonzada.

-**Eso ya lo sé...no dejabas de decir mi nombre…-**su respuesta la sorprendió -**¿qué estabas soñando Kagome? -**le insistió, mientras le veía removerse nerviosa.- **Tu olor me estaba mareando…y era doloroso...**

**-M..mi...olor…?-**le preguntó titubeante. El solo asintió.- **¿te lastime ? -**la escuchó alarmada - **oh kami, perdón InuYasha...que hice? ¿dón...de…-**noa cabo su pregunta pues aquello que le dolía sobresalía perfectamente, la vio llevarse una mano a la boca para tapar su sorpresa. El solo se limitó a desviar la mirada avergonzado.-**no dijiste... que dolería…-**le dijo

-**Pensé que se pasaría…**-la escuchó decir bajito.

-**yo también…-**le respondió.

La vio quedarse mirando fijamente sus garras y sacudir la cabeza -**No es una buena idea...podría lastimarse -**dijo muy bajito mientras hablaba consigo misma y miraba sus garras- **tal vez…-** el embriagante olor empezó a ascender.

-**InuYasha...yo puedo ayudarte...si me dejas...no dolerá más. -**la miró esperanzado por liberarse de aquella desesperación -**¿qué tengo que hacer?- **le preguntó.

-**No creo que sea conveniente que tu...lo hagas...podrías lastimarte…-**entonces captó su intención -_no...no estará pensando...en tocar..._-estuvo a punto de irse para atrás de la sola idea de -_las manos de kagome sobre…_

_-_**Ka..kagome...no estás..diciendo…-**la vio asentir nerviosa- **no...no puedo...permitir...que hagas esoo….**le dijo negando fuertemente con su cabeza mientras se alejaba pegándose a la pared.-

-**Inu Yasha…-**le dijo preocupada -** ¿tu...confías en mí cierto….?- **asintió-** y…¿me quieres como tu compañera? -**asintió -** Eso me basta para sentirme tu mujer…**

SU mujer…-_ella ha dicho que se siente...mi mujer- _su ego se infló ante aquella afirmación.

-**Independientemente de cualquier ritual que debamos completar...humano o youkai...me siento tuya desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos...y te siento mío desde que aceptaste los míos - **Las palabras de Kagome le hicieron sentir una calidez por todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente conmovido con sus palabras - _ella, se siente...MÍA…-_ cómo podía existir semejante ser, se preguntó al ver la seriedad y la mirada cargada de sentimientos que le regalaba. -**¿No es así InuYasha….no...eres mío…?-**le preguntó a lo que solo pudo responder atrayendola en un abrazo -cuidando que esa parte no la tocara - **completamente Kagome …-**le contestó contra su cabello.

-**Entonces...déjame cuidar de mi compañero…-**la escuchó susurrar- La palabra "compañero" le produjo un sentimiento de plenitud - _Dije que...no le negaría nada...y no empezaré ahora…-_** D..de acuerdo…-**se escuchó decir rendido.

La vio llevarlos al saco nuevamente -**Recuestate a mi lado..-**le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, él la obedeció. La vio apoyarse sobre su costado izquierdo y el imitó el movimiento, quedando su cuerpo y rostros a escasos centímetros. Sintió su mano sobre su mejilla y como lo acercaba para darle un suave beso. -**Nos pertenecemos InuYasha…-**le dijo mientras pegaba sus frentes - **no tengas miedo...todo lo que sientes...es normal...todo lo que sentirás…-**le dijo titubeando un poco en la última palabra..**será normal...y pronto...todas estas sensaciones se convertirán en algo a lo que nos acostumbraremos...yo también estoy nerviosa...lo sabés-**le dijo refiriéndose a sus desarrollados sentidos. Tomó su mano y la puso en su cintura, la vio moverse un poca hacia abajo, ahora sentía su aliento en su pecho, su mano se movió siguiendo el movimiento acariciando la delicada piel de su costado hasta dejar sus garras sobre sus hombros.

El inicio de ese intoxicante aroma le hacía cosquillas en su nariz. Se estremeció al sentir sacar su ahori y kosode juntos del hakama, dejando expuestas las aberturas a los costados donde ahora solo se podía ver su piel, sintió la punta de los suaves dedos tocarle en esa parte nunca antes expuesta,trató de controlar el gemido que amenazaba con salir -**Kag..-**esta vez la chica repitió la caricia utilizando toda la palma de su mano para profundizar el contacto-**go..me-**se escuchaba vociferar sin poder controlarse. Pero su suave toque le mandaba placenteras descargas por todo su cuerpo y esta vez terminaban en su entrepierna. Además estaba tocando el costado de su pierna justo al lado de su...trasero.

La pequeña mano subió sobre su cadera, pasando por su abdomen en dirección al inicio del nudo de su hakama -cuando sintió los dedos hacer contacto con el nacimiento de sus plateados vellos no pudo evitar inclinar sus caderas hacia adelante y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás ante lo potente de la sensación.-**Aaaahhgrr-** Sentía el aire pesado a su alrededor, el aroma de Kagome cada vez era más fuerte y sentía una necesidad muy grande….de algo que no lograba identificar ...empezó a sentir como el nudo se aflojaba...era consciente que la chica no podría verle pues su kosode y haori estaban entre ellos y creaban una cortina. cuando el nudo cedió y la sintió tocar su cadera se escuchó soltar el aire sonoramente, ella hizo un pequeño sonido de asombro -**oh..no llevas…-**empezó a preguntar seguramente extrañada de que no estuviera tocando su fundoshi. -**t..tu..tuve que sacarlo...era...molesto -**le dijo antes de dejarla terminar. -**cl..claro.** \- le dió la razón.

La sintió sacar su mano del hakama no supo cómo sentirse en un principio no concebía la idea de la chica tocandole de esa manera...y ahora...ahora quería que siguiera. No tuvo que dedicarle más tiempo a esas ideas al notar como le acariciaba el costado de su pierna por sobre la tela, justo como él había hecho con ella en la playa. Entonces sin previo aviso sintió la presión de su manos posarse justo sobre su dureza -**Mmmhgaa Kagome….qué…-**se escuchó decir, aun con la tela de por medio la ligera presión de la pequeña mano se había sentido...bueno…-_Increíble-_, no había otra manera de describirlo...se sentía tan bien que dolía…-_¿cómo es posible? esto...es normal….ella dijo…-_ dejó su mano unos segundos solo presionando, después empezó un lento movimiento a lo largo de su miembro -**ahh...ahhh...Kami...Ka...go...me -**se escuchaba decir al compás de su caricia, quería encajar sus garras en algo ante aquel arrebatador sentimiento, pero intentó controlarse al saber que bajo sus garras tenía la piel de la chica. La quería más cerca, la sorprendió al inclinarse hacia ella y enterrar su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma y dejando su aliento sobre su piel. Acomodó su cuerpo para que la chica pudiera seguir en contacto con él, levantando sus caderas en su dirección, podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, su respiración también se encontraba agitada y ese aroma..._huele tan delicioso -_pensó. Tras unos minutos sintiendo tan maravillosa caricia se encontraba buscando más, quería...necesitaba sentir más…-**más…-**se escuchó gemir sin poder controlar su pensamiento. La sintió estremecerse ante su orden y obedecer haciendo algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para pararla Kagome había introducido su mano dentro de su hakama y rodeado su dureza con sus pequeño dedos. -¡**Qu...kuso!-**se escuchó gemir fuerte contra su cuello, sus caderas no le respondía, se sintió presionarse el mismo sobre su mano, buscando más contacto. Sentía que se quemaba, ella continuaba explorándole por completo, desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, regalándole el placer más grande que había experimentado...o eso creía hasta que sintió como presionaba su sensible punta con su pulgar logrando que un resbaloso líquido saliera y lo cubriera, gracias a eso la mano de la chica resbalara con mayor velocidad-**Ahh,Ka...haa go...ahh me…-** su mente estaba aturdida ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, se sentía mareado por los aromas, el lugar empezaba a oler muy fuerte a él ya Kagome, mezclado…-_delicioso-_ sintió a la chica presionarse más contra él, sus pechos sobre el suyo, bajó la mano que tenía sobre su hombro acariciándola hasta el borde de su pijama y subió la caricia metiendo ligeramente sus garras bajo la delicada tela hasta el inicio de su trasero...entonces lo sintió...la chica le apretó deliciosamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su caricia...estaba cerca...no sabía de qué...pero estaba cerca...la besó desesperado mientras apretaba su trasero-**haaaarggg-**gimió sobre su boca mientras explotaba...literalmente...su mente se puso en blanco, espasmos de placer circulaban su cuerpo….le invadieron unas enormes ganas de morderla y encajar sus colmillos en su piel, la sensación era tan fuerte que se dejó caer sobre su espalda, respirando agitadamente, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente.

Se tomó un minuto para tranquilizar su respiración**-Eso...fue…¿cómo…. -** le preguntó agitado con sus ojos cerrados...-**Es..esto…-**le dijo agitado…-¿**es normal…?**

La sintió acercarse a su lado, abrió los ojos y volteó a verla. Kagome le veía completamente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa mientras asentía - **Después...será mejor…-**le dijo apenada.

-¡**¿Mejor...hay algo mejor que eso?! -**le preguntó incrédulo -** Eso es lo que dicen…-**le contestó -** ¿Quienes? -**

-**Bueno...mis amigas me han platicado….deberás preguntarle a Myoga-jiji el resto.-**le dijo nerviosa. Vio entonces su mano y el líquido que estaba en ella, se sentó y la alcanzó del brazo para acercar sus dedos a su rostro -recordó las caricias que esos delgados dedos le había regalado y se estremeció - **¿eso...salió de mí? -** la chica asintió avergonzada...- **huele mucho a mi...nunca antes...algo...así...me había pasado…¿por qué? -**le preguntó

-**InuYasha...estoy segura que Myoga-jiji respondería a todas tus preguntas…-**estaba muy nerviosa - **Kagome….-**llamó su atención…-**tú...a ti también ...quiero decir...lo que sentí...tu alguna vez….-**no tuvo que terminar la pregunta al verla asentir avergonzada. Se sorprendió. No pudo evitar pensar en qué situación le había pasado a la chica.

-**Debo ir a lavarme…-**le dijo mientras hacía presión en su muñeca para que la dejara ir. -**Creo que tu también...deberías...**le dijo viendo en dirección a su hakama desarreglada y...mojada, al parecer había salido suficiente líquido mojando la tela, ahora debería enjuagar ¿cómo dormiría?...**puedes usar tu traje de baño para dormir, estoy segura que ya debe de estar seco -**le comentó adivinando su pensamiento.

La vio dirigirse a donde había guardado un poco de agua dulce, regresó con el traje seco y se lo entregó, le sonrió tímidamente y fue a buscar algo en su mochila, él aprovechó la distracción para ir al estanque y lavarse.

KAGOME´S POV

Todo parecía indicar que la "operación bikini" había sido todo un éxito. Había tomado un riesgo al elegir aquella pieza, pero no se arrepentía, y a su hanyou parecía gustarle. Consumido por la pena la había abrazado fuertemente y confesado que -¿_Quiere tocarme? _\- conmovida por aquella confesión decidió mostrarse valiente, después de todo sabía que cuando se trataba de ella, InuYasha no era conocido por dar los primeros pasos y sabía que toda esta situación seguramente lo tenía confundido y ansiosos. Animándolo le dijo -**pue...puedes tocarme…-**sintiendo su pecho estremecer, le aseguró que era algo normal entre dos personas que se aman, para asegurarse que entendiera su completo permiso agregó un poco nerviosa-**no tengas miedo...no te sentaré…-**

**-Yo...nunca antes...jamás tuve deseos de hacer algo así...antes….con nadie…-**le escuchó confesarle, se sentía tan feliz de poder descubrir todo aquello con el semidemonio, de ahora en adelante...cada cosa que descubrieran sería solo suyo. Además, si había dicho que nunca había tenido ese deseo lo que significaba que - _ni siquiera con Kikyo..-_ lo vio apenado sin saber qué hacer. Con InuYasha debía ser lo más explícita que pudiera si quería que no hubiera malentendidos entre ellos, era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de estos años. Lo escuchó asentir apenas cuando le dijo que podía tocarla donde quisiera…-incluso ella se había sonrojado al escucharse decir aquello, trató de descartar los pensamientos sobre lo que pensaría la gente si la viera en esa situación…-_ ¿ Por qué debería de importarte ahora la opinión de los demás'...es InuYasha a quién le has entregado tu corazón...las convenciones no aplican!_

Sintió su tembloroso toque en su espalda descubierta logrando estremecerla, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos antes la exquisita sensación de ser tocada por sus fuertes manos, sentía su respiración agitarse, lo caricia pasó por su cintura hasta sus hombros, se sorprendió al escucharle -**Kagome...quédate muy quieta -**le había dicho con su sensual voz enronquecida antes de notar el filo de sus garras rozar delicadamente su piel. Ese toque le envió descargas de placer directamente a su centro. Los pequeños gruñidos que le escuchaba exhalar mientras la recorría no hacían más que incrementar su acalorado estado, empezó a percibir la humedad entre sus se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por lo que los mantenía cerrados, concentrándose en su toque.

Las fuertes manos se posaron sobre su cadera mientras sentía la presión de su nariz en su mejilla indicandole que moviera su rostros - la acción le recordó el movimiento de un cachorro, sonrió internamente - sus húmedos labios hicieron contacto en su cuello mientras percibía como la olía nuevamente - **Tu aroma...mujer...cada vez es más atrayente…-**le dijo. Le encantaba cuando se refería a ella de esa manera -_mujer -_la hacía sentirse suya. Lo sintió mover su nariz apenas perceptiblemente sobre la fina piel de su cuello, oliendo - Le había dicho que le gustaba su olor, pero nunca creyó que pudiera ocasionar esas reacciones en el.

Aprovechó su inmovilidad para animarse a acariciar la amplia espalda de su hanyou. podía percibir la piel tensarse por ahí donde su toque pasaba, sus manos sobre sus caderas le limitaban el acceso a su espalda así que las tomó y las dejó en su costado, se divirtió al escucharlo protestar -**mrr- **continuó su exploración sobre aquel cuerpo tan trabajado por las inmensas batallas, llegó hasta sus hombros y se deleitó al sentir el estremecimiento que generaba su caricia al pasar por su abdomen-**aahh-**lo escuchó gemir al llegar a sus caderas mientras delineaba el filo de su bañador. Pasó nuevamente su tacto sobre su espalda, delineando su columna - **Ka...go...me- **le escuchó decir. Amaba cuando gemía su nombre de esa manera tan provocativa. Se pegó más hacia él disfrutando del contacto de sus pechos sobre su torso. Decidió que era momento de ir a nadar ante el asfixiante calor. La sorprendió al tomarla en brazos y empezar a adentrarse en el agua mientras deposita un fugaz beso en sus labios. Una vez dentro la liberó y empezó a nadar.

El mar le daba una sensación de libertad como ninguna otra cosa, recorrió las cristalinas aguas deleitándose con el espectáculo bajo el agua que le regalaba la vida marina, estaban a baja profundidad por lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba la superficie. Veía a InuYasha regalarle miradas sobre y bajo el agua, sin que se diera cuenta de repente lo tenía a su lado, sabía que estaba moderando su velocidad a la de ella y lo agradecía. No supo cuanto tiempo se dedicaron a nadar pero cuando empezó a agitarse lo escuchó decir - **-flotemos un rato- **supuso que se había dado cuenta de su pequeño cansancio, InuYashas siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar.

Ahí flotando uno al lado del otro bajo aquel manto estrellado, le compartió que eran espectáculos como esos los que extrañaba en su tiempo. Lo elogió por su destreza al nadar. Definitivamente grabaría en su memoria el bello espectáculo que le había regalado al verlo moverse tan grácilmente. Lo escuchó decirle que no lo había visto antes por mera coincidencia pero ella sabía que no era así, simplemente no le gustaba ser visto por otros en sus momentos de soledad.

Recordó una divertida anécdota que había pasado durante el primer año de viaje...-**Una vez…me escabullí mientras todos dormían para ir a nadar en la noche, la verdad me sorprendí que pudiera irme sin que lo notaras…-**le compartió apenada. Lo vio perderse en el agua ante su sobresalto-**InuYasha,¿ qué pasó estás bien? - **le preguntó vio asentir mientras le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que fueran a la orilla. Se detuvo cuando ella sintió la arena bajo sus pies.-**te ví...aquella vez…cuando te escapaste del campamento - **le confesó para su sorpresa y vergüenza - **Pe..pero yo no...te vi -**le dijo confundida.

**-Me quedé lo suficientemente lejos..para cuidar que no te pasara nada….solo...esa vez…¡te juro que no era un pervertido!...solo quería...cuidarte y...solo vi...tu...silueta…a lo lejos -** no esperaba aquella confesión pero le enternecía verlo tan avergonzado.

-**T...Te creo…-**le aseguro -** no es como si me pudieras haber visto con otros ojos entonces...**le dijo con pesar, _entonces tu solo pensabas en Kikyo -_**durante ese tiempo tu….-**estuvo a punto de decirlo pero logró contenerse -**olvídalo.-** té siguiente que notó fue como se elevaba del suelo para quedar a la altura de sus penetrantes ojos -**En ese entonces ya me parecías hermosa -**le dijo serio -** por quien tu eras, no veía a NADIE más en ti -**le aclaró.

Completamente conmovida no pudo más que empujarse para alcanzarlo y besarlo. Se ayudó con sus manos para sostenerse de su cuello y enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Lo sintió tomarla con las fuerza de su cintura y perderse en el beso correspondiendo cada vez con mayor seguridad a sus avances -_definitivamente aprende rápido - _sus piernas temblaron ante la posición debido al reciente ó que se quedaría colgando de su cuello pero le sintió tomarla de uno de sus muslos provocándole una nueva sensación que buscó apaciguar profundizando el beso impulsandose sobre él para lograr el cometido. Lo sintió trastabillar y de pronto su mano sobre su trasero -**Mjhaa -**dejó salir su gemido sobre su boca. El cuerpo de InuYasha se había tensado por completo,imaginó por el reciente contacto.-**Grr Kagome- **lo escuchó gruñir su nombre sobre sus labios, fue ella quien terminó el beso para encararlo y aclarale en un susurro-**no...te sentaré- **mientras lo abrazaba, lo sintió esconderse en su cuello nuevamente -_creo que se convertirá en su escondite oficial...pensó divertida._ -lo escuchó respirar profundamente mientras sentía como la acercaba más a él haciendo presión sobre su trasero.-**ohm-**se escuchó gemir ante la acción mientras percibía nuevamente la hormigueante sensación en su centro.

La sacó fuera del agua y lo vio sentarse sobre una gran roca aún con ella en brazos. Pensó que la removería de la posición pero para su grata sorpresa empezó a sentir como tomaba su tobillo y empezaba a acariciarla de manera ascendente por la longitud de sus piernas hasta la base de sus glúteos-**Eres tan...suave Kagome-**le escuchó decirle sobre su hombro. _oh kami...esto es tan...excitante…-_ la brisa le hizo sentir frío al encontrarse mojada.**Será mejor que entremos o te resfriaras...hay que remover la sal…-**le escuchó decir mientras la levantaba entrando a la cueva directamente hacia el estanque de agua dulce. Lo sintió buscar donde sentarse, una vez que descansó su peso tomó su rostro y le miró a los ojos. Sus grandes y hermosos la miraban fijamente, transmitiendo la misma devoción que ella sentía por él. Lo vio acercarse con intención de besarla y ella se dejó hacer mientras impulsaba aferrándose más fuerte a su cuello para sentirlo más cerca-**ahh-**gimió al sentir la lengua del hanyou invadir su cavidad. -_está mucho más...intenso….-_sintió como las garras del mediodemonio ahora se posaban en sus caderas rozando sus trasero.**I..nu..- **le dijo sin poder evitar mover su cadera rozando su entrepierna-**Grrraaah- **lo escuchó gemir sonoramente, entonces lo sintió...bajo ella la dureza de su miembro empezaba a notarse -_ooh...Inu…-_nunca había sentido ni visto esa parte masculina fuera de los libros de ciencia, pero.-_definitivamente...no es promedio-_ pensó al percibir su forma. **¡Kag..go..me...yo...yo...no...no sé porqué- **intentó explicarse, avergonzado y molesto mientras intentaba levantarla de ese lugar provocando que ella lo rozara nuevamente-**Grr demonios!-** lo vio gruñir nuevamente completamente sonrojado.

Se paró frente a él mientras aún la sostenía de su cadera y recargaba pesadamente su cabeza sobre su abdomen en posición derrotada. Ella solo pudo acariciar su cabello conmovida.**L..lo siento Kagome...no sabía...que algo...así pasaría…-**le dijo avergonzado.

_¿pero cómo es posible que no supiera...tal vez...él dijo que nunca había besado realmente...pero...no le sucede a todos los hombres...por la mañana…?- _confundida le preguntó si nunca antes le había sucedido solo para sorprenderse al verlo afirmar. Incluso se había molestado un poco cuando le había vuelto a preguntar incrédula pero...era casi imposible de creer...después de todo era mitad humano….tal vez precisamente por su lado youkai eso...no pasaba tan frecuente. Lo vió un poso asustado mientras le preguntaba si ella tenía conocimiento de que algo como eso podía pasar. No sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación pues no pensaba que InuYasha ignorara tantos detalles de este tipo. Lo convenció de esperar a que se cambiaran para continuar con las preguntas. Lo vió ir por su ropa mientras ella se ponía su pijama -_¿cómo se supone que le explique algo así? -_se debatía internamente. - _tal vez si le pido ayuda...a Miroku...no no no no no seguro lo pervertiría...tal vez la anciana kaede-_ desecho la idea al imaginar la escena -_ claro...Myoja jiji puede ayudar, seguro es el que mejor conoce de su raza...además de ...sesshomaru...imposible -_negó cuando la imagen de los hermanos platicando sobre el tema inundó su mente.- Cuando terminó de acomodar su saco de dormir, lo vió entrar y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Tras explicarle no sin vergüenza los principales motivos de su erección lo escuchó decirle: -**Fuiste tu...Tu...cuerpo...tu aroma...tu piel...tu voz….-**le dijo provocando que empezara a excitarse nuevamente ante la inocente realización del hanyou._ Pero que se supone que haga si me hace responsable...eso significa que...me desea...como yo a él._ \- Lo vio alterarse cuando le explicó que también sucedía cuando debían ser íntimos con una mujer- _bueno...por lo menos sabe hay un íntimo encuentro -_ se relajó un poco. Habría sido muy vergonzoso tener que explicar el acto como tal, mejor se lo dejaba a Myoga. No pudo con la triste mirada que le dió al intentar explicar que no planeaba aprovecharse..._oh mi inocente hanyou -_**no estoy enojada...y no me hiciste sentir mal...es una reacción normal a la situación en la que estábamos…en todo caso...fue mi culpa...por no tener más cuidado y haber controlado un poco más mis impulsos…la verdad...estoy un poco feliz…de que te haya pasado solo conmigo...significa que te parezco...bonita...y te hago sentir bien ne? - **le compartió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

**-Kagome…-**se acerco a ella y tomo su mentón mirándola a los ojos - **tu...eres...la mujer más hermosa...que he visto -**le confesó completamente rojo - **y...jamás pensé...que alguién como yo pudiera sentir...todo lo que me has enseñado…-**terminó cerrando sus labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón se sentía rebosar de alegría ante aquellas palabras. Decidieron ir a dormir y lo vio extrañada mientras él tomaba su posición de siempre junto a la pared.-¿**No...dormirás a mi lado hoy?-**le preguntó triste, pensaba que después del día anterior querría repetirlo - _entiende que él no es tan perverso como tu kagome- _se regaño.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien que durmiera a su lado la chica asintió y se corrió para darle espacio. Se acercó a él y se alegró al ver cómo le ofrecía su brazo de almohada. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por el increíble día, lo sintió besar su cabello y no pudo evitar reír feliz. El cansancio la venció rápidamente y disfrutando el delicioso aroma de su hanyou se dejó llevar por el sueño:

**INICIO DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME**

La invasión de la lengua de InuYasha le despertó de golpe, _¿qué está pasando? - _lo vio sobre ella sin su ahori ni kosode, sentía el largo cabello sobre sus brazos y él la estaba mirando… de una manera...hambrienta -** Ya no puedo más Kagome…-**le dijo con su ronca voz mientras atacaba su cuello, besando y lamiendo hasta su oreja..**aahh InuYasha…¿que haces? -**le dijo mientras trataba de lidiar con el creciente calor que amenazaba su centro. -¡**Eres mía Kagome...y te deseo...grrr...te deseo como no tienes una maldita idea…! -**le contestó mientras sentía como colaba una de sus manos bajo su pijama y seguía un lento ascenso a su pecho...**I..nuuu -** solo atinaba a decir agitada -**También...te necesito...te quiero...ahora...**se escuchó decir mientra veía la arrogante sonrisa crecer en su semidemonio...**y...me tendrás Kagome...**le escuchó decir mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos…-**ahhhh...In...Yasha...**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME**

De repente el InuYasha sobre ella se esfumó dejándola completamente frustrada- **Kagome…-**escuchaba su nombre en la distancia...hasta que sintió como era sacudida.- Abrió los ojos asombrada para toparse con el verdadero InuYasha a su lado -_ oh kami, fue un sueño-_ pensó avergonzada.**Tuve que despertarte…¿qué estabas soñanda para que estén tan agitada?-**le dijo preocupado.

**-Ehh...yo...estaba soñando...contigo InuYasha...**le contestó avergonzada.

-**Eso ya lo sé...no dejabas de decir mi nombre…-**su respuesta la sorprendió -**¿qué estabas soñando Kagome? -** **Tu olor me estaba mareando…y era doloroso…-**le confesó sonrojado y con una mueca de incomodidad.

**-M..mi...olor…?-**le preguntó - **¿te lastime ? oh kami, perdón InuYasha...que hice? ¿dón...de…-**noa cabo su pregunta pues era claro que su erección no solo no había bajado desde que se habían ido a dormir si no que se veía..más grande -tragó pesadamente- **no dijiste... que dolería…-**lo escuchó reclamar.

-**Pensé que se pasaría…**-se escuchó contestarle bajito._-El no podrá hacerlo…-_pensó mientras veía sus garras -_ podrías lastimarse, pero entonces significa que yo...tendría que….oh kami ¿por qué me pones en esta situación? -_ tenía que aceptar que se imaginó alguna vez y como su reciente sueño le había recordado, en los brazos del hanyou mientras la tomaba en la comodidad de la cama de su habitación. Había fantaseado también con tocarle...de...todas...las maneras y ahora que tendría que hacerlo, no se sentía tan valiente. -_no puedes dejarlo sufrir...ha estado así desde hace horas…_

-**InuYasha...yo puedo ayudarte...si me dejas...no dolerá más.-**se escuchó decirle, mientras el le preguntaba que le dijera que tenía que hacer...**No creo que sea conveniente que tu...lo hagas...podrías lastimarte…**trato de explicarle mientras veía sus garras.

-_-_**Ka..kagome...no estás..diciendo…-** **no...no puedo...permitir...que hagas esoo….**le dijo negando fuertemente con su cabeza mientras se alejaba pegándose a la pared al entender sus intenciones.

-Tenía que convencerlo - **Inu Yasha…-**le dijo preocupada -** ¿tu...confías en mí cierto….?-l**o vio asentir-** y…¿me quieres como tu compañera? -**asintió nuevamente -** Eso me basta para sentirme tu mujer…-**le dijo tratando de transmitirle su determinación. -**Independientemente de cualquier ritual que debamos completar...humano o youkai...me siento tuya desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos...y te siento mío desde que aceptaste los míos -**lo vio sorprenderse ante sus palabras.-**¿No es así InuYasha….no...eres mío…?-**le preguntó ansiosa- su respuesta vino al verse envuelta en los fuertes brazos del semidemonio - **completamente Kagome …-**le contestó contra su cabello. -**Entonces...déjame cuidar de mi compañero…-**le susurró-

_-_**D..de acuerdo…-**le escuchó darle permiso.

Le indicó que se acostara a su lado, se apoyó sobre su costado izquierdo y lo tomó de su hombro para que lo imita, quedando frente a frente, acarició su mejilla mientras depositaba un suave beso para tranquilizarlo -**Nos pertenecemos InuYasha…-**le dijo mientras pegaba sus frentes - **no tengas miedo...todo lo que sientes...es normal...todo lo que sentirás…-**le dijo titubeando un poco en la última palabra..**será normal...y pronto...todas estas sensaciones se convertirán en algo a lo que nos acostumbraremos...yo también estoy nerviosa...lo sabés.-**lo sintió acariciarla a lo largo de su cintura mientras recargaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-_Ahora...es el momento-_pensó nerviosa. Con las imágenes del reciente sueño, aún sentía el rastro de aquellas sensaciones y ahora iba a tocarlo de aquella manera tan íntima y personal. ¿ A quién engañaba? aunque sentía pena y nervios, -_tocarlos de esa manera -_ era algo que realmente quería hacer, no solo para evitar su incomodidad, quería todo...todo de él.

Dirigió sus manos a su haori, desanudándolo, podía percibir la agitada respiración del hanyou, lentamente jaló la prenda logrando llevarse el kosode de por medio, agradecía que fuera lo suficientemente largo como para no permitirle verlo directamente, no creía poder parar si llegaba a verlo en la plenitud de su desnudez y no quería dejarse llevar o abrumarlo, aunque moría por ser completamente suya...sabía que InuYasha debía hablar con Myoga para aclarar todas sus dudas. Dejó que la tela cubriera sus manos y parte de su hakama, pudo notar como al sacar la tela de sus pantalones la abertura en su costado que normalmente dejaba ver la tela de su kosode ahora mostraba su piel. La visión de ese pedazo de piel expuesta le pareció demasiado sensual, no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos en aquella dirección y rozarle apenas con sus yemas -**Kag..**lo escuchó gemir ante su tacto. No sabía que la excitaba más, los gemidos de su semidemonio o la anticipación de tocarlo de esa manera.- Decidió volver a acariciar el mismo lugar, esta vez presionando toda la extensión de su mano, tratando de abarcar un poco más de su piel. Se sentía firme y suave a la vez...como había comprobado más temprano al verle en el bañador, su cuerpo estaba libre de vellos-_una propiedad youkai-_ pensó divertida.-**go..me- **su entrecortado nombre salió de los labios del hanyou nuevamente. Amaba el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, más de esa manera.

Siguió su caricia por su cadera, asegurándose de grabar las definidas líneas de sus músculos hasta su abdomen,aquel que había curado tantas veces y que aún así se encontraba libre de cicatrices a la vista o al tacto salvo por aquella minúscula y casi inexistente que había dejado la flecha que lo había sellado 50 años. Desterró el pensamiento de aquella sacerdotisa -_no es momento de pensar en ello, no cuando te tengo frente a mi -_ decidida siguiendo el borde de la tela sobre su cadera empezó a dirigirse al nudo que sostenía su hakama, cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con el inicio de unos suaves vellos -_ Así que aquí...si hay….-_ pensó divertida. -_ ¿también...será plateado?-_ se preguntó divertida -_ ya habrá tiempo de descubrirlo._ Acarició con sus dedos la suave y fina textura de aquellas hebras antes de continuar con su camino-.-**Aaaahhgrr- **le escuchó exhalar sonoramente mientras veía como sus caderas buscaban más de su contacto, lo sintió moverse y se aventuró a alzar un poco su vista solo para encontrarse con que InuYasha había echado su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación dejando expuesto su largo cuello, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro pero podía ver su boca entreabierta exhalando aire pesadamente, la imagen era simplemente tan-_sensual-_pensó sin poder evitar apretar sus piernas ante la creciente humedad.

Continuó su trayecto y empezó a desatar su hakama, cuando la tela se aflojó por fin se debatió entre meter su mano y tocarle directamente o simplemente ayudarle sobre su hakama...optó por la segunda para no asustarle-_por ahora-_ bajó un poco la tela para tener acceso a su cadera, al tocarla notó que no llevaba fundoshi-_tal vez por eso destacaba tanto-_pensó.-**oh..no llevas…-**se escuchó decir-**t..tu..tuve que sacarlo...era...molesto -**le dijo antes de dejarla terminar. - Tenía sentido después de todo ese estilo de ropa interior no le parecía el más cómodo para mantener una erección.

Decidió acariciar la pierna que tenía al alcancé como él había hecho con ella, se había sentido increíble para ella y esperaba que lo fuera para él aunque tuvieran la ropa de por medio. Alargó lo más que pudo su manos para abarcar cuanto más pudiera de sus largas extensiones Le acarició sobre la tela haciendo un poco más de presión para permitirle sentir la caricia. Al llegar a su cadera se desvió a su entrepierna y dejó su mano sobre su dureza, quieta-**Mmmhgaa Kagome….qué…-**le escuchó gemir fuertemente, esa fue su señal para empezar a explorarlo-_Es...grande-_claro que InuYasha era todo menos alguién promedio pero no imaginaba que pudiera ser así. Se aseguró de palpar toda la extensión y no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría todo eso sobre su centro - reprimió un gemido ante la excitación por el pensamiento-**ahh...ahhh...Kami...Ka...go...me -**lo escuchaba gemir su nombre con clara satisfacción- _oh si sigue llamándome de esa forma..._dejaba salir aquellos sonido al compás de los movimientos de su muñeca. Se sorprendió al sentirlo acercarse más a ella encorvandose hasta lograr enterrarse en su cuello -_oh..InuYasha…-_ su caliente aliento rozaba su cuello, entregándole pequeños estremecimientos. Verlo tan entregado a su caricia la estaba matando, este agitado y dócil InuYasha que se entregaba al placer…

Se mantuvo un momento acariciando su dureza, de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de sentirlo por completo, InuYasha de repente movía su cadera ligeramente al ritmo que ella le marcaba, buscando alargar el contacto, su agitada respiración cosquilleaba en su cuello y le sentía caliente….tan caliente...la piel de su mejilla contra ella, la mano que descansaba en su hombro, su propia dureza...todo era tan...caliente. -**Más…-**le escuchó gemir roncamente. Su demandante tono la estremeció por completo y juró que había estado a punto de llegar ella misma...solo con su voz. Decidió entonces que era momento de terminar con su tortura, Introdujo su mano en su hakama y rodeó su miembro-¡**Qu...kuso!-**le escuchó maldecir en su cuello mientras lo sentía presionarse el mismo sobre su mano. Repitió la exploración de hace un momento esta vez sobre la suave y tersa piel de su extensión, se maravilló ante la increíble suavidad que rodeaba, pudo sentir la corta mata de vellos en su base, al llegar a su punta sintió el líquido saliendo -_está cerca-_ pensó y aprovechó para presionar justo sobre ese lugar con el pulgar, inspeccionando la textura diferente, más de ese suave líquido mejó su mano, logrando que su caricia se volviera más húmeda, ahora su mano resbalaba con más velocidad sobre el.**Ahh,Ka...haa go...ahh me…-**le escuchó gemir.

De repente lo sintió acariciar su pierna hasta el borde de su pijama y subir metiéndose bajo la delgada tela hasta tocar el inicio de su trasero excitándola sobre manera y logrando que apretara el agarre sobre su miembro aumentando la intensidad de su caricia en un afán de mostrarle lo bien que se sentía, lo sintió buscar desesperadamente sus labios y atraparlos en un demandante beso mientras apretaba su trasero, eso fue lo único que necesitó para sentir su propio orgasmo mientras en su mano la semilla de InuYasha se derramaba. Ambos contuvieron sus gemidos en su beso, Cuando dejó de sentir la palpitante descarga de su medio demonio lo vio caer pesadamente sobre su espalda.

La escena era demasiado...Su hanyou con la ropa desarreglada, el cabello desparramado, respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras luchaba por obtener aire...su flequillo pegado a su frente por la fina capa de sudor…-_hermoso-_ fué la única palabra que vino a su mente.

**-Eso...fue…¿cómo…. -** le preguntó agitado con sus ojos cerrados...-**Es..esto…-**le dijo agitado…-¿**es normal…?**

\- **Después...será mejor…-**le dijo apenada. Imaginando todo lo que aún les faltaba por hacer.

-¡**¿Mejor...hay algo mejor que eso?! -**le preguntó incrédulo

-** Eso es lo que dicen…-**le contestó

-** ¿Quienes? -**le preguntó curioso

-**Bueno...mis amigas me han platicado….deberás preguntarle a Myoga-jiji el resto.-**le dijo nerviosa. Lo vio mirarla fijamente y alcanzó la mano que aún estaba cubierta por su esencia para inspeccionarla demasiado cerca de su rostro -se sintió enrojecer- - **¿eso...salió de mí? -** se limitó a asentir...- **huele mucho a mi...nunca antes...algo...así...me había pasado…¿por qué? -**le preguntó

-**InuYasha...estoy segura que Myoga-jiji respondería a todas tus preguntas…-**estaba muy nerviosa - **Kagome….-**llamó su atención…-**tú...a ti también ...quiero decir...lo que sentí...tu alguna vez….-**avergonzada entendió a lo que se refería. Solo pudo asentir nuevamente, completamente avergonzada, esperaba que no le preguntara cómo funcionaba en su caso porque no tendría el valor para decirle..._no es este momento-_pensó.

-**Debo ir a lavarme…-**le dijo mientras hacía presión en su muñeca para que la dejara ir. -**Creo que tu también...deberías...**le dijo viendo la humedad en su hakama...**puedes usar tu traje de baño para dormir, estoy segura que ya debe de estar seco -**l

Se enjuagó sus manos regresó con el traje de baño seco entregándolo, lo sintió irse a la cámara de al lado para ó para buscar rápidamente una muda nueva de ropa interior pues la suya también estaba...mojada.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Pues que me decidí a sí dejar la escena picante pero con una re-edición. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué piensan de el orden de la historia desde los puntos de vista de Kag e Inu? Estaba viendo que en la versión anterior mezclé los puntos de vista y esta vez no puedo evitar escribir todo el punto de vista de la otra persona de esa manera volviendo a escribir gran parte del capítulo una vez más (Cosa que la verdad no me molesta haha) pero no se...¿les gustaría que continuara así? bueno...de momento les adelanto que ya estoy en el cáp. 6 y hasta ahorita va respetando ese estilo. Ya quiero llegar a Izayoi e Inu Taisho! me quedé con tantas ideas para su historia de amor...no sé que tan apropiado puede ser dentro de esta historia poner un lemon de esta parejita pero si no me animo definitivamente haré un /Bueno, bueno, porras para que la inspiración continúe. AH! por cierto me leí un fanfic de Eikoo la otra vez en mi horario de comida en el trabajo y...me di cuenta que de ahí saqué el Mata ne! hahaha sin querer, yo creo que por leerla tanto, en fin se queda como un tributo. Me supongo que la mayoría que llega este fin debe de conocer los fic de esta genialidad de mujer, si no vayan a leerlos. Eikoo007. Sus fics fueron los que me inspiraron a escribir esta historia. Valen /br /Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí, dejen o no review solo ver que lo visitan para mi es un gran honor. Saluditos.  
Tuve que subir el capítulo nuevamente porque no me fijé que no se había guardado el formato que quería. XD

Mata ne!


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHAS POV

Parado frente al estanque se sacó el traje, inspeccionó la mojada tela y la llevó a su nariz- Aquel líquido definitivamente olía a él solo que de una manera más concentrada, no le desagradaba pero era extraño- Pasó su vista sobre su miembro, parecía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad, recuperando su tamaño, por lo menos no sentía esa desesperación por explotar. Vio la piel brillante al estar cubierto de esa sustancia y recordó lo que acababa de pasar, las suaves manos de Kagome sobre él -se estremeció ante la imagen mental- Agradecía que solo la hubiera sentido pues de haberse topado con tal visión…-_kuso debo dejar de pensar en eso_ \- se reprendió al sentir su miembro cosquillear - Se adentro al agua y con sumo cuidado trató de limpiar el área, cada vez que se aseaba tenía que tener mucho cuidado por sus garras, ya en una ocasión se había lastimado y había dolido como los mil demonios _-¿cómo iba a saber que reaccionarías así si te tocaba? _\- le preguntó a su extensión - t_sk era imposible descubrirlo_ \- se aseguró. Además Kagome había dicho que sucedía ante estímulos...estímulos que solo Kagome había despertado en él.

-**Kagome…-**susurró su nombre. Ella era la única que podía despertar las emociones más profundas que habían estado escondidas en su ser por tantos años, recordó cómo la había nombrado mientras le acariciaba -_¡Kuso! no pude haber sido más vergonzoso! -_pero no había podido controlarlo. Se sentía avergonzado pero también feliz, como nunca antes - **¿No es así InuYasha….no...eres mío…?-**recordó las palabras que la chica le había dedicado -**...déjame cuidar de mi compañero…-** Ella se había proclamado como -_mi mujer…-_ y el como suyo...como su -_compañero -_ No sabía qué rituales debían cumplir bajo sus leyes y las de Kagome pero estaba seguro que ahora mismo no cambiarían el hecho de que en ese momento se sentía tan suyo como ella era de él. No había marcha atrás. Su vida estaba y siempre estaría: ligada a la de esa chiquilla del futuro.

Salió del agua y secó su cuerpo, decidió que no tenía sentido que usara su ahori y hakama con ese traje de baño por lo que solo se puso el pequeño pantalón. Cuando entró al lugar donde se encontraba la azabache, dejó su hakama extendida en un roca para que se secara y se subió a la roca donde Kagome le esperaba sobre su saco de dormir. Ocupó su lugar a su lado.

La vio mirarlo sonrojada, pudo sentir como posaba sus ojos por su expuesto torso provocando que se pusiera un poco nervioso. Tenía sus piernas recogidas hasta su pecho y su mejilla reposaba sobre ellas mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿**Te... sientes mejor? -**le preguntó mientras él asentía sonrojado.

-**Me alegro...aún quedan unas horas para el amanecer...intentemos descansar…-**lo animó mientras la veía acostarse y extender su mano en busca de la suya. La tomó sin dudar y se acostó boca arriba. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba y había significado para él todo lo que le había demostrado ese día...pero las palabras parecían trabarse en su garganta. Podía sentir como la azabache hacía pequeños círculos sobre su pulgar en una inocente caricia. Recordó las palabras de Miroku….-_aargg por qué es tan difícil encontrar las palabras? -_ el no era nada bueno, lo sabía y temía quedar en ridículo frente a la muchacha -_demonios...solo déjalo salir...es Kagome….te perdonara aunque te equivoques baka! -_ se animó.

Rodó sobre su costado derecho y tomándola de la cintura movió su cuerpo para quedar en la posición que Kagome había utilizado anteriormente, vio sus mejillas colorearse ante la cercanía -**Inu..Yasha? -**le pregunto confundida. Llevó la mano que había utilizado en su cintura para acunar su rostro mientras lo despejaba de los mechones que le impedían ver por completo su belleza.

Tragó fuerte antes de comenzar -**Kagome...quiero...que sepas...que lo que pasó un o te dije antes...yo jamás...nunca me había sucedido-**la vió mirarlo atenta -**tu dijiste...que a lo humanos les pasa porque...tocan-**le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla-**huelen…-**le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuello para aspirar el exquisito olor que ahora la impregnaba...la mezcla perfecta de su aroma en ella con aquella picante y nueva esencia.-**prueban…-**susurró sobre sus labios sin llegar a besarla por completo -**o escuchan algo que les atrae -**la vio asentir despacio -**quiero...que entiendas...que...no hay nada ni nadie que me atrae más...que tu…. -**la vio abrir sus labios en sorpresa -_kuso! por qué se sorprende cada vez que le digo un complido….¡porque hasta hace dos días, siempre la has tratado mal idiota! -_se regañó mentalmente.-**tu aroma,-**aspiró fuerte- **tu piel, tu risa-**le dijo delineando con cuidado su labio inferior -**tu valentía, tu corazón-**posando levemente su mano cerca de su clavícula-**, tu temperamento...**la vio reír avergonzada -**tu cuerpo…-**la sintió estremecer -**tu Kagome...Tsk...me vuelves loco mujer…y...lo que hiciste por mi... yo jamás...había sentido algo tan poderoso…no sabía que algo así existía-**podía sentir su rostro enrojecer pero quería decirle, quería que le quedara claro...que no tuviera dudas de todo lo que significaba para él -**Es mejor...que ganar una pelea -**rió impresionado por su propia comparación -**Dijiste...que...tu lo habías experimentado antes…-**la vio asentir y de repente se sintió efurecer...si Kagome había logrado que el experimentará ese placer -_¿quién demonios la ayudó a ella!? ¿qué maldito había osado poner sus manos sobre su mujer!-_ trató de controlarse - **a...acaso...tu...**sentía su mandíbula tensa -Kagome le regaló una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-**Nadie...InuYasha….solo tú has tocado mi cuerpo-**le contestó adivinando su pregunta e inmediatamente relajó su postura, mientras el enojo se disipaba - **Para...las mujeres es...diferente… podemos experimentarlo...igual en sueños...provocarlo nosotras mismas o con ayuda de nuestra pareja….**

**-¿Cuándo...tu…-**empezó a preguntarle curioso. La sintió esconder su rostro en su torso.

-**Tu fuiste...el culpable...la primera vez...mientras...soñaba contigo….**

**-¿Naanii? -**le dijo completamente sorprendido, ¿él? ¿él había sido capaz de regalarle a Kagome algo tan grande sin saberlo, sin tocarla? -**Pee..pero ¿cómo...?**

**-InuYasha….no te diré...no hoy...es vergonzoso...tal vez después….si ¿después...te contaré todo ne?...por favor no me hagas decirlo…**

**-De...acuerdo...no tienes que ser en este momento…-**la tranquilizó aunque moría por saber.

-**Kagome...**la separó de su pecho para verla a lo ojos - **la...próxima..vez...quiero ser...yo….es decir….yo también quiero….¿me enseñarás como...-**la vio confundida ante su tartamudeo. -**lo que quiero decir….-**tomó aire - **la próxima vez me enseñaras como hacerte sentir así...**le dijo acalorado.-**yo….yo también...quiero hacerte sentir bien….**

La expresión de la chica era de completo asombro, rápidamente la vio cubrir su cara con ambas manos mientras asentía.

Removió las manos de la azabache para tomar su rostro mientras unía sus frentes-**Eres mía Kagome….-**la azabache le sonrió feliz.

-**y tú...eres mío InuYasha …-**él solo pudo responderle besándola suavemente.

La acomodó contra su pecho y aspiró el rastro de su nuevo embriagante aroma al que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando -**Descansa -**fué lo último que la escucho decirle. Al verla alcanzar el sueño decidió que era momento de acompañarla.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Lo primero que captó fue el característico aroma de Kagome, un sentimiento de completa felicidad lo embargó al sentir la respiración de la azabache en su pecho y las pequeñas manos abrazadas a su espalda. Abrió los ojos para ver la mata de negro cabello desaliñado, liberando una de sus manos, acarició su cabello en un intento de desenredarlo -**Mmmm...Inu..-**la escuchó llamarle adormilada. Mientras la sentía despertar, percibió como un poco desorientada lo palpaba por todas partes logrando despertarlo por completo ante las suaves caricias -**ohmm sigo soñando hehehe-**la escuchó murmurar mientras la sentía restregar su cuerpo sobre el suyo logrando que cierta parte de su anatomía amenazara con despertar -_¡Kuso...qué clase de sueños tienes mujer!- _se apresuró a separarla de su cuerpo, aunque le hubiera gustado tenerla mas de esa manera no quería arriesgarse a tener otro "problema" con su amigo como la noche anterior. -**iee -**la escuchó protestar mientras se separaba -se divirtió ante la cómica imagen de una Kagome dormida y enojada estirando sus manos en su búsqueda. Cuando por fin la vio cambiar de posición y calmarse se acercó a una de sus orejas para despertarla - **Es hora de despertar...Kagome….**

**-Mmmou...no quiero…-**la escuchó decirle.

-**Vamos…-**le animó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios logrando despertarla.

-**oh! ¡InuYasha!-**le llamó emocionada al terminar el beso mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos logrando quedar sobre él nuevamente en el saco de delicadas manos se cerraron en su cuello y la sintió besar su mejilla -**Ohayou…-**le escuchó decir -

-**Buenos días -**le respondió tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola nuevamente, la vió levantar su rostro y regalarle una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban para después encajar su rostro en su cuello y sentir su nariz olisquearle -**Ka..kagome...que haces? -**le dijo extrañado y nervioso- estaba aprendiendo que ese lugar era importante para su raza o tal vez era demasiado sensible…-_una pregunta más para esa pulga _\- **Estoy...disfrutando el aroma de mi compañero…-**se sonrojó ante la oración- ¿**no puedo?no eres el único al que le gusta hacer esto…-**continuó mientras sentía pasar la punta de su nariz desde su hombro hasta el inicio de su cabello -**ya te dije...a mi también me gusta...mucho...tu aroma. -**se escuchó tragar sonoramente.

-¡**Kuso Es muy temprano para que me hagas esto onna….-**le dijo derrotado al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse -la alejó para verla a la cara, con sus hinchadas mejillas arreboladas y sus suaves piernas al lado de su abdomen- **d...después de anoche...no...tengo tanto control...en mis instintos...Kagome -**la vió sorprenderse ante sus palabras -…**.mi cuerpo-**tomó aire-**... es difícil controlarlo-**le confesó avergonzado.

**-oh! Gomen...InuYasha ...**la vio quitarse de encima y sentarse a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente.

-**¡Ikimashou! -**le dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto tratando de relajar el ambiente - **No debemos tardar en salir para llegar a tiempo a nuestro próximo destino.**

**-**¡**Hai! -**le contestó la chica emocionada.

Se apresuró a ponerse su traje seco y salió del lugar para darle tiempo de cambiarse. Desayunaron algunas frutas que Kagome había recogido el día anterior, le había preguntado si quería que pescara algo pero la azabache le había dicho que no tenía mucha hambre y sorprendentemente el tampoco...tal vez debido al ambiente electrizante que los envolvía por los sucesos de la noche anterior… y esta mañana - Se estremeció ante el recuerdo mientras la veía guardar las últimas cosas en la mochila.

-**InuYasha...**la escuchó llamarle dulcemente - **¿Podemos parar aquí nuevamente cuando vayamos de regreso a la aldea de la anciana kaede? ...me ha gustado mucho este lugar…-**la manera en que le había hecho aquella petición había acelerado su corazón es cierto que la mayoría de las veces la hacia enojar porque le gustaba su temperamento pero se lamentó no haberla tratado como merecía…¡_pudiste haber disfrutado mucho más de esto si no hubieras sido tan baka!_

-**Lo haremos-**le dijo sin vacilar, a lo que la chica le respondió acercándose y abrazándolo suavemente.

-**Gracias- **el no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo feliz -¡_Demonios, ¿ahora...realmente no podré negarle nada no?-_pensó derrotado.

-**¿y este lugar...queda muy lejos? -**le preguntó curiosa.

-**Llegaremos para el anochecer si no hacemos muchas paradas -**

**-De acuerdo…¡Vamos allá! -**la vio alzar sus manos animada.- Sonrió ante su vitalidad.

Se inclinó para que la chica subiera a su espalda. Lamentaba no poder sentir su piel nuevamente pues traía ese largo y entallado hakama otra vez, pero tal vez era lo mejor...para sus recién descubiertos -_pervertidos instintos -_ afianzó su agarre y emprendieron la marcha. Se encargó de tomar el camino más corto, saliendo de lo senderos y adentrándose en el bosque. Además sabía que a Kagome le gustaría más ese paisaje.

El clima era perfecto, había sol y el viento era fresco, el bosque no era muy espeso por lo que disponían de un alumbrado camino.

-¿**Nunca...habíamos pasado por aquí antes verdad? -**la escuchó preguntarle.

-**No...desde que madre murió...que no tomaba este camino- **el recuerdo de su madre le hizo entristecer un poco. -**¿Me contarías...sobre ella?...**la oyó preguntar dudosa.

Guardó silencio antes de comenzar. Nunca le había gustado hablar de su pasado pero era Kagome...su compañera…y merecía su completa confianza. Tomó aire antes de comenzar.

**-Era...una princesa...eso ya lo sabes. Solo pude estar un corto tiempo con ella, cuando era un crío un poco mayor que shippo...recuerdo que primero vivíamos en un palacio...con otra gente...humana...ella lloraba muy seguido en ese lugar...siempre por las noches cuando pensaba que estaba dormido...tal vez porque sabía que mentía cada vez que llegaba lastimado por los otros críos...siempre le hacía creer que me había lastimado jugando yo solo… o porque casi nadie le dirigía la palabra…**sentía el abrazo de la chica mucho más fuerte, sabía que trataba de reconfortarlo, sonrió ante su muestra de afecto -**Después Myoga vino...y nos llevó a otro lugar...ahí fue donde la vi más feliz...donde pasó sus últimos día...dónde murió…**

**Estábamos solo los dos...así que todo era más sencillo, sin humanos que nos molestaran. Madre era una mujer muy dulce...y aunque era noble sabía realizar las actividades de las doncellas y cómo manejar una casa - cultivamos nuestra comida….me leía por las noches….y me hacía estudiar por las tardes….**

**-No puedo imaginarte estudiando InuYasha…-**la escuchó reír -

-¡**Oe que no lo hayas visto...no significa que no haya pasado…¡es solo que la escritura ha cambiado en los últimos 200 años ¿sabés? -**la sintió tensarse por completamente y empezar a expedir el aroma de tristeza, miedo y preocupación - Paró en seco y volteó a verla.

-**¿Kagome?...¿Qué sucede?-**le dijo preocupado mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-**Oh InuYasha…-**la vio decirle acongojada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -**¿Háblame Kagome….que te ha puesto así? -**le dijo desesperado.

-**¿Cuántos...cuántos...años tienes?...-**le preguntó mientras lo veí con un profundo pesar en sus ojos...entonces lo entendió….-_¿por qué no lo pensé antes? ….baka baka, si sus cálculos no fallaban debería tener más de 200 años contando los 50 que estuvo sellado-_ Cuando pensó que estaba enamorado de Kikyo el problema había pasado por su cabeza pero se había resuelto rápidamente pues iba a convertirse en humano...pero…_-Ya no hay perla..-_ aunque su intención fuera convertirse nuevamente en humano - _¿cómo? -_ los sollozos de la chica lo trajeron a la realidad. La imagen de Kagome sufriendo lo destrozaba.

**-**Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para verla a los ojos - **Escúchame Kagome...eres mi compañera...te dije que permanecería a tu lado...y cumpliré mi promesa...debe haber una manera...encontraré una manera de convertirme en humano…-**le dijo desesperado.

**-¡No! -**le dijo asombrándolo mientras se sostenía de su ahori fuertemente, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro. -**No me enamoré de un humano...me enamoré de tí...así...justo como eres ahora... mi amado hanyou….-**le dijo dulcemente mientras le besaba fugazmente en los labios -**jamás te pediría que dejaras de ser tu-**continuo -**Además ni siquiera sabemos si es posible…¡Oh Inuyasha…-**le dijo enterrando su lloroso rostro en su pecho -**no soporto la idea de dejarte solo...cuando muera…-**la mención de ella dejándolo le provocó una gran angustia. - **además...envejeceré y llegará un punto donde ya no me querrás...seré una anciana...y tu...tu…-**le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro-**seguirás igual o más apuesto...lleno de juventud...jamás te ataría a una anciana….-** _¿__Qué tonterías está diciendo...acaso...quiere irse de mi lado…?!-_

Completamente alterado ante la idea de perderla le soltó -**¡No lo permitiré me oíste! -**la vio abrir sus ojos asombrada - **¡No permitirá que te alejes de mí Kagome...no después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos...nos pertenecemos...tu lo dijiste! ¡Maldición...no te rindas antes de encontrar la solución onna! Tenemos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo...y….y si no encontramos una solución permaneceré a tu lado...hasta el último de tus día…y te lo juro Kagome...-.**le dijo atrayendo su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron - **te aseguro que permaneceré a tu lado hasta que mi cuerpo deje este mundo en el mismo momento en el que tu lo hagas...no me interesa una existencia sin ti me oíste!-**terminó su agitado discurso con un demandante beso.

Tomó sus labios con urgencia, y la pegó a su cuerpo, necesitaba tanto sentirla, coló su lengua dentro de su boca y la probó, la deliciosa sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, le dio un poco de tranquilidad - _Eres mía...no te dejaré ir…-_ se reafirmó al terminar el beso -**Eres mía Kagome…-**le recordó.

-**InuYasha…-**la escuchó agitada, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer.- **no podría hacerte pasar por eso….jamás tomaría tu vida de esa manera tan egoísta…-**le dijo posando su delicada mano sobre su pecho justo donde su corazón latía desbocado.

-**Kagome si crees…!-**había comenzado a reclamarle pero la chica no le dejó, posando sus dedos sobre sus hinchados labios por el beso antes compartido.

-**Pero tienes razón...no me rendiré...antes de buscar una solución….perdona mi reacción ...es solo que darme cuenta de esta diferencia entre nosotros me cayó como un balde de agua fría...soy tan feliz ahora InuYasha….tan feliz….contigo a mi lado….sabía que era demasiado bueno...**la vió sonreír tristemente- **¿no nos preocupemos por eso ahora si?...¿tal vez...encontremos una solución hablando con Myoga ne? -**el solo asintió.

-**Déjamelo a mí Kagome...encontraré la manera de que estemos siempre juntos..-**le dijo tratando de transmitirle seguridad mientras la abrazaba. Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando del cobijo de aquella caricia, escuchando la relajante danza de las hojas de los árboles sobre ellos. Una vez más calmados emprendieron el viaje.

Ver a Kagome tan dolida ante la idea de morir y dejarlo solo lo había dejado muy intranquilo…-_no pasará...no lo permitiré…- _se repetía - _no debo perder tiempo...una vez que nos instalemos iré con totosai...esa pulga debe estar ahí...y más le vale que tenga todas las respuestas….no pienso regresar sin saber cómo lograr que Kagome sea mi compañera bajo las leyes youkai…-_

Kagome no había hablado mucho desde que había tocado el tema de la edad. Y podía percibir que su característico aroma estaba impregnado de preocupación. -¡_lo tengo!, tal vez pueda alegrarse un poco...si le doy un…-_ recordando las enseñanzas de Miroku apresuró el paso para llegar a aquel lugar que le permitiría volver a ver la sonrisa de Kagome.

Después de unas horas pudo ver el lugar a lo lejos. -**Kagome…-**llamó su atención y la sintió enderezarse pues se había estado escondiendo bajo su cabello, por momentos había creído que se dormiría pero parecía ir pensativa y no quería molestarla. -**Mira más adelante…-**le animó -**pararemos a comer allá…**

**-Mm...no logró verlo muy bien….¿es un claro…?-**le preguntó.

-**Ya lo verás...**le contestó emocionado.

Minutos después salieron a uno de los límites del bosque donde se extendía un enorme campo de flores silvestres. Había de diferentes colores y en el centro de aquel vasto campo se podía observar un viejo árbol con grandes ramas el cual proveía una perfecta sombra.

-**oh...InuYasha...**.- la escuchó conmovida mientras apretaba su abrazo aún en su espalda.-**es hermoso...-**la bajó de su espalda y la vio correr hacia las flores mientras dejaba caer su mochila.

De repente se sintió mucho más aliviado y calmado ante aquella escena, Kagome caminando lentamente entre aquel campo, rodeada de flores, sonriendo mientras estiraba sus manos para que estas fueran acariciadas por las diferentes texturas. Ver a Kagome Feliz valía la incomodidad en su nariz ante tantos olores. Tomó la mochila que la chica había dejado en el suelo y la siguió hasta el gigante árbol, una vez que la vió frente a él llegó rápidamente por su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, la sintió sorprenderse pero recargarse en su pecho. -**Cierra los ojos Kagome -**le susurró -**solo serán unos segundos…-**la vio obedecerle inmediatamente.

Dejó su lado y corrió por todo el campo recolectando los diferentes tipos de flores que había, logrando un improvisado ramo. Llegó a su lado y volvió a abrazarla por su espalda con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro sostenía las flores frente a ella. Estaba completamente sonrojado y jamás se imaginó que recurriría a ese tipo de cursílerías como las llamaba cada vez que veía a Miroku entregarle flores a Sango….pero ahí estaba -_no importa si es Kagome…-_se repetía.-**Ya...ya puedes abrirlos….-**le dijo.

-**Ow...son tan lindas...gracias InuYasha….-**la escuchó conmovida y percibió el aroma de felicidad a su alrededor.- _¡funciono!-_ se felicitó internamente. La vio inclinarse para oler la fragancia del ramo y en menos de lo que pensaba ya la tenía colgada de su cuello.-

**-¿Ya...te...siente mejor? -**se animó a preguntarle cauteloso.

-**Gracias a ti...me siento mucho mejor…-**le respondió mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Él se limitó a corresponder su abrazo. Feliz de haber podido mejorar su ánimo.

Le soltó mientras le regalaba su tan esperada sonrisa. Su corazón sintió la calidez de sus sentimientos a través de aquel pequeño gesto y no pudo más que sonreír a su lado.

-**Prepararé todo para comer…-**le dijo mas animada mientras empezaba a sacar el mantel donde se sentarían. Tras unos minutos, las sopas instantáneas estuvieron listas y se recargaron en el ancho tronco del árbol a disfrutarlas sentados uno al lado del otro, estaban tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban. La vio sacar un listón y amarrar el ramo que le había obsequiado. Lo volteó a ver nuevamente y le sonrió logrando sonrojarlo.

-**Gracias...por el detalle InuYasha…-**le dijo dulcemente mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-**supuse...que te haría sentir mejor...No me gusta verte triste Kagome….-**le dijo - **Además…-**continió mientras tomaba su mano, sorprendiendola. -**¿que clase de compañero sería si no pudiera hacer sentir menor a mi parej ?...-**le dijo avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada repentinamente apenado al escuchase decirle tales palabras -_compañera….mi pareja….-_ debía acostumbrarse a decir aquello pues una vez que fuera oficial se encargaría de que todo quien estuviera en contacto con la chica lo tuviera claro.

-**yo...yo también….prometo...trataré de ser...una buena compañera para ti…-**la escuchó decirle. -**Hay tantos lugares hermosos en esta época…-**la escuchó suspirar.

-**Te llevaré…-**la vió mirarle atenta…-**antes de conocerte….sabes que vagué solo muchos años…-**la vio asentir mientras apretaba su mano-**conocí lugares...que sé que te gustaran...te llevaré...te llevaré a conocer paisajes que ningún otro humano a visto….**la vio emocionarse y asentir con fuerza.

-**Ahora..démonos prisa para llegar a nuestro destino-**la animó.

Se adentraron en el bosque nuevamente retomando el viaje. -¿_a ella...le gustará? hace tanto tiempo que no piso ese lugar...espero que Kagome se sienta agusto -_ pensaba un poco preocupado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. La casa que su padre le había obsequiado a su madre era un secreto que solo Myoga, Totosai y él sabían. Nunca se preguntó se si Sesshomaru tenía algún conocimiento cuando era pequeño porque nunca lo vió...pero tal vez al ser una propiedad de su padre tal vez...sabría. Hizo nota mental de aclarar esa duda con Myoga.

-**InuYasha…-**lo llamó- **¿me podrías seguir contando de tu madre...en lo que llegamos…?**

**-De acuerdo…-**accedió.

-**Dijiste...que ella te leía por las noches…¿qué clase de historias te contaba? -**

**-Mmm bueno me leía leyendas… la historia de tanabata, momo taro, ...la verdad no me interesaban mucho mas historias...pero la voz de oka-san tenía un efecto relajante….algunas veces lograba que me leyera alguna historia de guerra...pero sé que siempre cambiaba los sucesos más...violentos...creo que por... muerte de padre...supongo que no l e gustaba recordar ese tiempo…-**realmente le habría gustado conocer más acerca de la historia de su padre, tal vez podría aprovechar a Myoga para que le contara algunos detalles, desde aquella vez que parte de su espíritu salió de sounga no había vuelto a pensar en él.

-**Entonces…¿no conoces mucho acerca de cómo se conocieron tus padres…?-**

**-No...creí que cuando dejara de ser un crío madre me contaría más sobre eso...pero murió antes de que eso pasara.**

**-Ya veo...estoy segura que tuvieron una historia maravillosa…-**la escuchó animada.

-**¿Qué te hace pensar eso Kagome...al final no pudieron estar juntos?- **tenía que reconocer que muchas veces culpó a su padre por la muerte de su madre, no podía entender cómo siendo un demonio tan poderoso hubiera muerto en una batalla contra un humano. ¿por qué su madre no tenía protección antes de que él llegara? Había dudas que sabía ni siquiera Myoga podría responderle.

-**Bueno...está claro que estuvieron un buen tiempo juntos InuYasha...después de todo tu eres el fruto de esa relación….y en aquella época superar los prejuicios de ambas familias para poder estar juntos...debieron ser muy valientes...y amarse demasiado...además...tu padre murió protegiéndolos a ambos...se sacrificó para que su hijo y la mujer que amaba...vivieran...no puedes decirme que es una gran historia aún sin conocer los detalles…**

**-Si...lo ves de ese modo…-** Tal vez Kagome tuviera razón….

-**Entonces...te gustaba que te leyeran antes de dormir…¿me dejarías hacerlo para ti...en el futuro? -**la escuchó preguntarle nerviosa.

-**¿de...verdad...lo harías? -**le preguntó emocionado.

-**Pues claro, me gustaría que...compartiéramos todo...lo que nos gusta...y nos hace feliz...además...puedo traer historias realmente interesantes de mi época...sé que te gustarían….**

-**De acuerdo -**le dijo contento. Kagome siempre buscaba su felicidad…y ¿él que había hecho para hacerla feliz..? protegerla no contaba pues era su deber y antes de confesarle sus sentimientos se limitaba a insultarla a ella, su comida y regalos...incluso en su época….-una idea le cruzó rápidamente -

-**Kagome….-**empezó nervioso - **hay...algo...que te gustaría que hiciera...contigo...en tu época…? quiero decir….-**la sintió pegar un ligero brinco antes su pregunta y ahora olía a nerviosismo -**Sota...me dijo que… salía a divertirse con esa chiquilla...kotomi...ayumi….ah sí….hitomi**

**-¿Me...estás pidiendo una cita?-**le preguntó dudosa.

-**solo...solo si tu...pensé que te gustaría...hacer algo juntos...como...pa..reja...en tu época.-**se las ingenio para articular. _-¿por qué no puedes controlarte un poco bestia, ya has paseado en su época….pero no...como compañeros….solo fuimos de compras….pero ella tomó mi mano aquella vez -_recordó sonrojado cuando la había acompañado.

-**Oh InuYasha...sería genial, tener una cita contigo en mi época- **la escuchó entusiasmada-**...podemos ir al cine...y al parque de diversiones...oh y te llevare a probar comida deliciosa...será muy divertido…-**le decía completamente emocionada.

-**Iremos...a dónde quiera...Kagome…**

**-Gracias -**le dijo suavemente mientras se impulsaba para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.- su corazón se agitó ante el pequeño toque. Feliz. -**Hay algo…-**continuó de repente nerviosa- **que me gustaría intentar...si no te molesta...solo por ese día…**

**-¿Qué es? -**le pregunto completamente intrigado.

-**Verás...mamá compró alguna ropa para ti….-**_para mí pero...por qué haría algos así -_**en caso de que un día...la necesitaramos...ropa de mi época -**entonces entendió lo que la chica quería que hiciera. -**siempre...te he imaginado…-**antes de que terminara la cortó.

-**La usaré….si te hace feliz….usaré la ropa que tu madre me ha conseguido….en la noche de luna nueva…-**la azabache lo interrumpió esta vez.

-**No me refería a que la usaras siendo humano InuYasha...luces muy apuesto con tu traje de rata de fuego -**no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido -**es solo que...me gustaría que nos mezclaramos mejor entre la gente durante la cita...aunque siendo tan apuesto seguro seguirás robando miradas de curiosos. **

**-Pee...ro que cosas dices mujer -** le digo avergonzado.

-**oh vamos InuYasha...tal vez aquí la gente está ciega por sus prejuicios pero en mi época...cuando mis amigas te conocieron recuerdas? -**asintió recordando aquel raro encuentro.-**bueno...ellas creían que eras mi novio...desde entonces….y dijeron que eras muy apuesto.**

**-¿Nani...ellas creían que..tu y yo...entonces …?- **_¿por qué creían eso? yo...aun no aceptaba mis sentimientos por Kagome entonces….¿ellas se dieron cuenta? ¿le dijeron a Kagome? tsk -_**¿por qué...creían eso….**

**-oh...bueno...eras el único chico del que hablaba con ellas...además de koga y hoyo…-**se tensó ante la mención de esos dos - **y pues...ellas sabían que me gustabas...yo...realmente nunca las desmentí…lo siento…-**le dijo preocupada -**pero entonces me gustaba imaginar que correspondías mis sentimientos...**

**-Perdóname Kagome...por tardarme tanto…-**le dijo apenado.

-**Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora ne? -**la escuchó mientras apretaba su abrazo. El le respondió apretando su agarre en sus piernas mientras asentía.

El tiempo pasó volando entre pequeñas pláticas sobre todo de Kagome contándole acerca de lo entusiasmada que estaba por terminar la escuela y de poder pasar tiempo con él en su tiempo. Platicaron también un poco de sus amigos e hicieron una apuesta para ver cuánto tardaría Miroku en pedirle a Sango que iniciara los preparativos de la boda.

Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaban a ponerse divisó el lugar. Escuchó un jadeo de asombro a su espalda y supo que la chica estaba impresionada. a unos metros se encontraba una gran y elegante casa tradicional de dos plantas.

-**Hemos llegado…-**le dijo cuando estuvo a unos metros de la entrada. La sintió ponerse a su lado. -**Esta es la casa...en la que viví con mi madre.**

-**Es increíble InuYasha...no parece una casa es una mansión….¿por qué…-**le miró extrañada -**¿porque si tenías un hogar decidiste vagar…?**

**-Unos días después de que madre muriera estaba tan furioso que salí al bosque a cazar...y me perdí...era un crío aún y mis sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados….-**la vio mirarlo preocupada-**tardé unos años en volver a encontrar este lugar pero...no me gustaba estar solo donde todo me recordaba a mi madre además de que aún le tenía rencor a mi padre por habernos dejado…. por eso decidí viajar y volverme mas fuerte...si me hubiera quedado no había aprendido a luchar...ni te habría conocido...**le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. - **vamos… entremos -**le animó.

Se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano sólo entonces la barrera que antes se habría encontrado invisible a sus ojos se reveló….

-**una barrera….¿por qué no la percibí antes? -**le dijo confundida.

-**Madre me explicó una vez...que tiene que ver con la sangre de padre...solo ella, Myoga y yo podemos abrirla al tener la sangre de nuestro padre…**

**-Tu madre compartía sangre de tu padre….¿pero cómo…?-**

**-No lo sé...también quiero preguntarle sobre eso a Myoga…-**apretó su mano nuevamente- **si estás en contacto conmigo...como ahora -**le dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas -**la barrera no te rechazará...porque te estoy dando la bienvenida…-**la vio sonreír y así se adentraron lentamente. La sensación de calidez de la barrera le hizo recordar los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar. El aroma de su madre le golpeo fuerte y se paró un instante. Kagome lo veía curiosa -**...su aroma aún se percibe…-**le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se sorprendió a sentir a Kagome dejar su mano y acercarse a la entrada para hacer una reverencia profunda mientras decía: -**Izayoi-Sama disculpe la intromisión, tiene usted un hermoso hogar, prometo cuidarlo y tratarlo con respecto, del igual manera, permítame cuidar de InuYasha. - **la escuchó decir. Estaba presentan sus respetos al lugar que una vez llamó hogar y a su madre...prometiendo cuidar de ambos -_oh Kagome…-_pensó conmovido.

Se acercó a ella para ayudarle a levantarse y la abrazó fuertemente encajando su cabeza en su cuello -**Gracias...Kagome-**le dijo conmovido.

-**Te enseñaré el lugar -**le dijo.-Kagome se descalzó antes de subir las escalerillas que los llevarían a la entrada, la miró divertido al tomarse tantas consideraciones tomando en cuenta que el iba descalzo, pero entendía que estaba siendo respetuosa. La casa estaba rodeada por un porche tradicional, Para acceder por la puerta principal debías abrir tres puertas, la primera se abrió en cuanto InuYasha la toco, reconociendolo como dueño, la segunda era una cortina de gruesos pilares que de habrían del centro y la última el tradicional fusuma.

Al ingresar del lado izquierdo podías acceder a la gran cocina tradicional y bodega de alimentos, de lado derecho se encontraba una estancia que daba vista al frente de la casa. Detrás de ese cuarto se encontraba el baño al cual no le dio acceso pues era una sorpresa que quería dejar para un poco más tarde. al fondo de la casa se encontraban las grandes puertas que daban al vista al jardín tradicional japonés y que hacía las veces de comedor.

Las vio correr a abrir las puertas traseras.

-**oow InuYasha es increíble -**le dijo suspirando - ciertamente el moderado jardín estaba diseñado de la manera más exquisita y a la luz de la luna era más hipnotizante. La vio acercarse a tomar una flor que flotaba en la pequeña fuente de imagen le pareció arrebatadora.

-**Acompáñame...te mostraré las habitaciones- **la tomó de la mano y la guió por las la parte de arriba había cuatro habitaciones grandes y una terraza con vista al rió por un extremo y al jardín por el otro. La condujo por el pasillo hacia la primera habitación, al abrirla el recuerdo de su madre llamándolo lo envolvió en un dejo de tristeza, el cuarto era sencillo, había un pequeño futón y algunos juguetes tradicionales, tenía una ventana que colindaba con unos de los grandes árboles exteriores -sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus escapadas por aquel espacio.

-**Este...era mi cuarto…-**le dijo -**solía escaparme de madre por esa ventana cuando quería hacerme...estudiar…-**Kagome se acercó a la ventana y rozó el filo con sus pequeños dedos mientras le sonreía.

-**Puedo imaginarlo claramente….-**le dijo divertida.

-**Vamos…-**le animó a continuar la exploración, unos pasos más adelante cerca de la terraza se encontraba el cuarto de su madre. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo unos instantes, el aroma aún permanecía impregnado en el lugar, apretó la mano de Kagome para darse un poco de fuerza.

Al abrirlo le había parecido ver el rostro de su madre saludandolo, sacudió la cabeza. La habitación estaba igual que la última vez que la vió, el espejo y tocador con los accesorios y maquillaje,cerca de una de las ventanas, el extenso futón donde había pasado noches a causa de una fiebre o una pesadilla, su kimono favorito colgaba elegantemente cerca de su tocador...nunca le dijo realmente porque aquella prenda era su favorita…

-**Es precioso…-**la vio alzar la mano en ademán de tocarlo pero se detuvo- **¿cómo es posible...que la casa esté en tan buen estado...incluso….-**la vio cerrar los ojos - **puedo percibir el aroma a aceites e incienso -**le dijo.

-**Tiene que ver con las propiedades del a barrera...el aroma que percibes...era el favorito de madre para lavar su cabello...el incienso...era el que siempre prendía antes de ir a dormir…**

**-Ya veo...es increíble que se pudiera mantener así…-**la vió dar una vuelta por el lugar sin tocar nada, completamente sumergida en la exploración, mientras él la veía recargado en la puerta.-**puedes tocar Kagome….-**le dijo divertido al ver el extremo cuidado con el que se conducía…

-**oh no no InuYasha...esto es demasiado preciado….son las cosas de tu madre….-**

-**Kagome...**se acercó a ella por detrás mientras veía los accesorios del tocador frente a uno de los espejos -**por tradición...madre y padre te habrían hecho regalos….y ahora esta casa...es lo que ella y padre de alguna manera me dejaron...tal vez...tenían la esperanza...de que conociera a mi compañera…-**la abrazó más fuerte.-**y así fue...estás aquí...y ahora...todo esto...te pertenece Kagome….**

**-InuYasha….**le dijo con ojos llorosos, sin embargo su aroma no despedía tristeza sino felicidad…-**¿tu...quieres...que vivamos...aquí?. **Se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta pues no había captado que sus palabras se interpretarían de aquella forma.

-**No quería...pensaba...preguntarte después...solo ti tu...quieres….-**le dijo apenado.

-**Me encantaría…-**le dijo colgándose a su cuello.-**debo aprender a usar esa cocina…-**la escuchó decir con seriedad. Él solo pudo reír por lo bajo.

Esta vez fue ella la que se apresuró a la siguiente habitación, intentó abrirla pero la puerta parecía trabada…-**Madre siempre mantuvo ese cuarto cerrado….dijo que cuando tuviera edad suficiente podría entrar...siempre traía consigo la llave...debe estar en alguna de sus cosas...la buscaré después…-**la tomó de la mano y la llevó al siguiente cuarto que estaba adornado sencillamente parecía más un cuarto de visitas -**supongo que este lo podremos utilizar para las visitas hasta que lo ocupen los cachorros…-**se paralizó al entender las palabras que habían salido de su boca…-¡_Chikuso!...primero la invitas MUY SUTILMENTE a vivir en una casa que acaba de conocer...y luego...sin preguntarle asumes que tendrá a tus cachorros?...baka baka! -_ ¿y si Kagome no quería cachorros? estaba en su derecho...después de todo aquello que se formara de su unión serían hanyous...y sentirían el rechazo de los humanos y youkais como él lo hizo…¿tal vez no era necesario...someterla a ella ni a ellos a esa vida….-_pero...seguro tendrían sus ojos…-_pensó conmovido ante la imagen de tener su propia familia…-_¡no, ya suficiente tengo con que aceptara estar a mi lado...si ella...si kagome no quiere cachorros...no los tendremos…-_pensó decidido.

-**Ca..cachorros…-**la escuchó decir con la voz entrecortada, eso lo trajo a la realidad rápidamente y se apresuró a calmarla.

-**Kagome...no yo no quise...es decir...si tu no quieres...no tenemos por que…-**le dijo nervioso haciendo ademanes por calmarla completamente avergonzado. Entonces la vio empezar a reír - _¿está...riendo? -_

_-_**Espero que no estés insinuando que no quiero continuar con tu descendencia InuYasha...porque si es así me sentiría...muy ofendida…-**le dijo seria.- **sabes que adoro... a los niños...nada me gustaría más que ser la madre de tus hijos…-**le dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un corto beso, mientras él aún se encontraba en shock. apenas había podido corresponderle-_Kagome...quiere...nuestros cachorros…-_ no podía describir la sensación de felicidad que le había recorrido el cuerpo al escucharle decir aquellas palabras. -**solo...me ha sorprendido que lo sacarás de repente….eso es todo...no pensé que ya...habías pensado incluso...en eso… -**le dijo sonrojada.

-¿**No...no te importará que sean...como yo? -**le dijo nervioso.

-**¿cómo?-**le respondió - **¿valientes...fuertes….talentosos...tan bellos como su padre….o que tengan adorables orejas….-**le dijo sonriendo -_eres increíble Kagome- _**aunque la verdad si me preocuparé….si sacan tu temperamento…-**le dijo bromeando.

-**Fhe! mi temperamento es lo menos que te debería de preocupar onna….sería más bien el tuyo por el que deberíamos de estar aterrados….**

**-InuYasha….-**le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos en ese tono previo a la destrucción - **¿qué estás insinuando….? -**el sonido de su voz amenazante le provocó un escalofrío.

-**Nada nada, mujer…-**le dijo atrayendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo provocando que la chica enrojeciera -**entonces...tendrás...tendrémos...**le dijo emocionado.

-**Hai...todos los que quieras…-**le dijo sonriendo…

**-Entonces...venceremos a Miroku-**le dijo seguro- borró la expresión de asombro de la azabache con un beso. Se estaba volviendo completamente adicto a sus labios y su cercanía...podía sentir su posesividad incrementarse con cada día que pasaba...quería tocarla y sentirla a su lado todo el tiempo...aunque...también le asustaba un poco...la intensidad con la que sus instintos la reclamaban.

Por último la llevó a la terraza trasera la cual tenía vista directa al arroyo, a pesar de que el bosque era más espeso en esa parte se podía ver claramente la luna reflejada en las calmadas aguas.-**Este lugar es increíble InuYasha…-**le dijo-**gracias...por compartir todo esto conmigo-**

Se quedaron viendo el paisaje unos segundos, disfrutando de su compañía envueltos en aquella relajante atmósfera.

-**¿Tienes hambre? -**le preguntó

-**Un poco…-**le respondió la azabache divertida - **Puedes asearte mientras busco algo para cenar…-**la chica lo miró extrañada.

-**¿Por qué me miras así…? -**le preguntó

La vio negar..-**es solo...que no estoy acostumbrada a que seas tan atento…-**le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Fhe! es mi deber como tu compañero proveerte protección, techo y alimento mujer…-**intentó parecer serio pero el sonrojo en sus mejilla se lo impedía. La vio reír. -**Tsk sígueme...te mostraré el baño...**la escuchó seguirlo mientras bajaban a la primer planta. -_seguro que esto le gustará -_ se puso a un lado de la puerta y con un ademán le indicó que abriera la puerta...la vio acercarse dudosa...su rostro se iluminó por completo al ver las aguas termales….- **oh!-**la escuchó exclamar al ver el lugar que consistía en pequeño estante de aguas termales que conectaba con dos diferentes flujos subterráneos con el arroyo permitiendo que llegara agua nueva constantemente y se fuera aquella que era utilizada -**esto...es...tan...maravilloso -**le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. El lugar también contaba con una tina de piedra a la que también le era suministrado un flujo de agua.

En el espacio previo al camino a las aguas, había accesorios de aseo tradicionales, telas para secarse e incluso algunas yukatas dobladas.

-**Imaginé que sería...tu parte favorita de la casa-**le dijo divertido

-**oh, lo es, lo és InuYasha…-**lo vio emocionada.- **Traeré tu mochila para que puedas sacar tus cosas-**le dijo mientras la dejaba inspeccionando el lugar.

Una vez que dejó sus cosas en la entrada del baño le comentó - **Saldré a cazar algo, aseguraré de que esté listo para cuando termines…-**se dirigió a la puerta pero Kagome lo detuvo antes de salir -**InuYasha...cocinando…-**le dijo en tono burlón.

-**Fhe! puedo asegurarme de que un pescado o conejo sea comestible Kagome…-**le dijo reclamando aquel tono solo para provocar la risa de la azabache…-**oe! no te estés burlando mujer…¿cómo crees que sobrevivía antes de conocerte? -**le comentó haciéndose el ofendido.

-**Lo sé...lo sé...discúlpame InuYasha...se que estás cuidando de mi…-**le agradeció mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Él posó una de sus garras sobre las manos que lo apresaban devolviendo la caricia -**regresaré pronto...tómate tu tiempo y relájate…-**salió hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás pero consciente de que la chica no se había movido hasta haberle perdido de vista.

A pesar de que sabía que la chica se encontraba a salvo rodeada de aquel campo, un sentimiento de intranquilidad le inundó al separarse -_debo darme prisa...y volver a su lado, ¿por qué me siento tan desesperado? -_ No podía evitar cuestionarse todos estos cambios, podía notar claramente cómo a medida que pasaban los días y las horas y sobre todo después de su contínuo intercambio de afecto entre ellos algo dentro de él le pedía que no la dejara sola en ningún momento. y... ¿por qué había pasado hasta ahora? es cierto que siempre que Kagome lo dejaba para irse a su época se sentía más débil, ansioso y triste de lo normal, pero este nuevo sentimiento no se parecía en nada a esos, era una necesidad más cruda que venía de un lugar que no podía identificar dentro de sí mismo. Empezaba sentirla casi como una parte de su cuerpo y no es que no le gustara estar tan consciente y en sintonía con el cuerpo de Kagome pero también era algo abrumador y tenía que reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo.

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me mantienen motivada. Esta semana estuvo un poco más ocupada de lo normal pero logré terminar el cap a tiempo para actualizar esta semana. Creo que estaré actualizando cada semana si de repente me brota la inspiración por ahí les regalaré otro cap pero de momento 1 semana es más o menos lo que me toma editar el cap. Además me estoy encontrando con muchas cosas y detalles que quiero agregar al y eso lo hace más extenso. En fin. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Ya estoy a la mitad del otro así que tal vez pueda actualizar antes del viernes de la próx semana. Este fin tendré tiempo para mi solita así que espero tener una productiva sesión de escritura. Por cierto, ¿tienen algun fanfic a parte de "Destino" y "Comenzar de nuevo" que son con los únicos que me he encontrado en español que tienen la temática de Kagome regresa 50 años atrás e intenta que la relación de Kkyo e Inu prospere solo para terminar con nuestro hanyou enamorado de ella heheh me gustaría leer otro de este tipo. En un futuro me quiero animar a escribir uno con ese estilo. Si en ingles saben de uno igual bienvenido. Me he encontrado con unas historias que merecen ser traducidas tal vez me aventure a traducir uno..con el permiso del autor obvio. Bueno ya divagué mucho. Disfruten.

Mata ne!


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

KAGOME´S POV

Cuando lo vio regresar de lavarse, usando solamente el traje de baño, no pudo evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, su piel aún se encontraba ligeramente húmeda a pesar de haber usado la toalla. Tras confirmar que estaba mucho mejor, lo invitó a recostarse a su lado. Acercó su mano en busca de la de él y se regocijó al notar como él mismo aseguraba sus pequeños dedos entre sus quedó disfrutanto de ese simple contacto que hasta hace dos días parecía imposible, jugó con la suavidad de su piel haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el espacio donde se posaba su pulgar.

De repente se vio envuelta en uno de los brazos del hanyou quien se aseguró de ponerla de lado repitiendo la posición de hacía unos momentos, se sintió sonrojar ante el recuerdo y al parecer a InuYasha le pasó lo mismo pues debido a la cercanía podía ver sus rosadas mano que anteriormente se encontraba reposando en su mejilla se apresuró a acunar su rostro sorprendiéndola un poco, lo sintió remover el cabello de su rostro acelerando su corazón ante la ternura que le inspiraba aquella acción.

**-Kagome...quiero...que sepas...que lo que pasó un momento….como te dije antes...yo jamás...nunca me había sucedido-**le confesó-**tú dijiste...que a lo humanos les pasa porque...tocan-**le dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente, provocando que se estremeciera ante-**huelen…-**continuó mientras lo veía inclinarse y posar su nariz en su cuello, lo escuchó aspirar sobre su piel.-**prueban…-**susurró apenas acariciando sus labios -**o escuchan algo que les atrae -**recordó los sonidos que ella misma había liberado gracias a sus caricias logrando avergonzarse pero asintiendo ante sus palabras -**quiero...que entiendas...que...no hay nada ni nadie que me atrae más...que tu…. -**le escuchó decir nervioso.

-_¿Quién eres tú... y qué has hecho con InuYasha? -_ pensó ante el asombro de escucharle decirle aquellas palabras cargadas con tanta sinceridad .-**tu aroma- **continuó mientras lo veía cerrar sus ojos y aspirar fuerte- **tu piel, tu risa-**le dijo mientras sentía como acariciaba su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos...aquella caricia le había parecido tan...exquisita que hizo nota mental de tocarle de esa manera también la próxima vez.- **tu valentía, tu corazón-**le vio dirigir su mano hacia su pecho logrando desbocar su corazón ante la idea de sentir la suavidad de sus palmas sobre su pecho, sin embargo solo presionó ligeramente cerca de su clavícula sin dejar caer todo el peso de su tacto...- **tu temperamento…**-un poco avergonzada soltó un risa nerviosa para callar inmediatamente cuando escucho la melodiosa voz del mediodemonio suspirar: -**tu cuerpo…-**mientras le veía pasar su mirada sobre ella -**tu Kagome...Tsk...me vuelves loco mujer…y...lo que hiciste por mi... yo jamás...había sentido algo tan poderoso…no sabía que algo así existía- **_kami…si sigue hablándome de esa manera…-_se dijo tratando de controlar los estrepitosos latidos de su rebosante y feliz corazón.-**Es mejor...que ganar una pelea-**la comparación le causó tanta gracia como a él y solo pudo quedarse embelesada al esucharle reír de aquella manera despeocupada...agregándolo a la lista de sus sonidos favoritos.-_...quiero ser capaz de escucharle reír de esta manera...siempre- _pensó conmovida.

-**Dijiste...que...tu lo habías experimentado antes…-**lo escuchó preguntarle mientras ponía su cara pensativa, para después fruncir el ceño como lo hacía cada vez que caía en cuenta de algo que no le agradaba -_!ya se está haciendo ideas! -_**a...acaso...tu…-**lo escuchó titubear la pregunta. No le dejó terminar para evitar que hiciera una pregunta directa de ese tipo…

-**Nadie...InuYasha….solo tú has tocado mi cuerpo-** inmediatamente lo vió relajar su rostro y su cuerpo. Se vió en un encrucijada al terminar confesándole que él había sido el causante de generar esa misma sensación en ella y nada más y nada menos que en su sueños y vaya si había tenido sueño húmedos con su hanyou, solo de recordarlo se sonrojaba. Logró persuadir su curiosidad sobre cómo había logrado aquello prometiéndole que después se lo compartiría. Jamás se habría imaginado teniendo esa conversación con el peliplateado, es cierto que en la mayoría de sus sueños InuYasha era mayormente salvaje y apasionado, siempre muy seguro de que hacer con ella, sin embargo en la realidad tenía que admitir que se alegraba de que ambos pudieran compartir su primera vez juntos.

Llamó su nombre mientras la separaba de su pecho para verla a los ojos -**Kagome...** **la...próxima..vez...quiero ser...yo….es decir….yo también quiero….¿me enseñarás como...-**lo vio confundida mientras percibía su nerviosismo. -**lo que quiero decir….-**tomó aire - **la próxima vez me enseñaras como hacerte sentir así...**le dijo acalorado.-**yo….yo también...quiero hacerte sentir bien….**_-se refiere a…-_imágenes de InuYasha tocándola de manera tan íntima abordaron su mente, no pudo más que esconderse tras sus manos cubriendo su rostro, principalmente para que no viera la seguramente patética sonrisa sonrojada que estaba poniendo al haber avivado sus perversas fantasías.-**Eres mía Kagome -**le dijo con esa voz cargada de sentimiento,mientras removía sus manos para juntar sus frentes.

-**y tú...eres mío InuYasha -**le respondió para inmediatamente sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. En ese semi abrazo concilió el sueño rápidamente, disfrutando de la calidez y cercanía de su amado.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Estaba abrazando algo calientito...y suave...olía delicioso, se sentía muy segura en ese lugar. Sintió como acariciaban su cabello lo cual logró transmitirle una sensación de placentera relajación…_¡Espera...este es el aroma de InuYasha!...ooohm que buen sueño hehehe! -_ decidió aprovechar más de aquella fantasía tocando el cuerpo a su lado. y apretándose contra él - _deliciosooumm- _de repente se sintió sola y fría**-**_**iee**_ _mooou no te vayas...está calientito...un poco más -_pensaba mientras buscaba a origen de su comodidad. -_no iré a la escuela hoy….-_**Es hora de despertar...Kagome…. -**_nooo no quiero ir a la escuela hoy…-_ De repente sus labios fueron acariciados suavemente y fué ahí cuando reconoció al dueño de aquella caricia y los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron su mente. Abrió rápidamente los ojos para ver a su Hanyou mirarle con una sonrisa-**oh! ¡InuYasha!- **le dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo de lo feliz de verlo a su lado. Encajó su rostro en su cuello imitando la acción que a el parecía encantarle - _Aquí..es más suave -_pensó mientras le acariciaba la piel entre su hombro y cuello con su nariz - lo sintió estremecerse bajo ella- _cielos..¿cómo hace para oler tan maravillosamente? ni siquiera usa desodorante...o perfume…¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?...-_-**Ka..kagome...que haces? -**le escuchó preguntar nervioso mientras sentía el cuerpo bajo ella tensarse- -**Estoy...disfrutando el aroma de mi compañero **¿**no puedo?no eres el único al que le gusta hacer esto…-**continuó su trayecto hasta la raíz de su cabello-**ya te dije...a mi también me gusta...mucho...tu aroma. -** le confesó mientras lo escuchaba tragar fuertemente presa de los nervios.

-¡**Kuso Es muy temprano para que me hagas esto onna - **le dijo en un tono abatido mientras se removía bajo ella tratando de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos - **d...después de anoche...no...tengo tanto control...en mis instintos...Kagome -**le dijo apenado -…**.mi cuerpo-**tomó aire-**... es difícil controlarlo -**Entonces recordó todo lo que le había hecho el día anterior y no pudo más que salir de aquella posición avergonzada.**-oh! Gomen...InuYasha.**

Se prepararon rápidamente para salir al siguiente destino, el cual le tenía bastante intrigada, la verdad era que le hubiera gustado quedar otro día en esa cueva, pero no quería interferir en el itinerario de su hanyou así que se limitó a pedirle si podían para en el mismo lugar cuando fueran de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a lo cual accedió rápidamente.

Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos podía notarlo mucho más al pendiente de ella, más tranquilo y más _¿accesible?..¿complaciente? _\- no era algo de lo que se iba a quejar aunque admitía que a veces le gustaban sus toscos modales -rio internamente Después de desayunar algo rápido siguieron el viaje. La llevó por un bosque al que antes no habían entrado, aprovechó para confirmar aquel hecho obtuviendo la confesión de que aquel camino por el que circulaban era un trayecto que había usado cuando vivía con su madre. Curiosa le preguntó si podía hablarle de su ella, lo escuchó contarle del poco tiempo que había pasado con ella y como le había afectado criarlo rodeado de humanos hasta que Myoga los llevó a otro lugar. Siempre había sabido que InuYasha había sufrido durantes su infancia...pero la mayoría de las veces las escenas que imaginaba lo incluían solamente a él, hasta ese día no había tomado en cuenta que su madre lo había pasado muy mal tras la muerte de su padre y tratando de criarlo rodeado de humanos que no entendían su condición trató de reconfortarlo apretando más su abrazo. Se sorprendió al escucharle decirle que a pesar de ser una princesa su madre se encargaba del lugar donde vivían. -_Me habría encantado conocerla...suena como una mujer dulce...debió sufrir al dejar a InuYasha…-_ Se asombró al escucharle decir que su madre lo ponía a estudiar - _¿Inuyasha Estudiando?...eso sí que es extraño de imaginar…¿si sabía lo difícil que era por qué siempre interrumpía los míos? _\- se preguntó divertida, siempre había pensado que a pesar de sus rudos modales los cuales algunas veces eran fachadas, había recibido algún tipo de enseñanza pues lo había visto leer antiguos pergaminos con una escritura de la que ella no estaba tan familiarizada además de que conocía a la perfección los rangos y costumbres de la nobleza y lo mostraba apenas perceptible cuando se hospedaba en un palacio gracias a las habilidades del monje Miroku -_me pregunto...que tanto podré aprender de él…_-pensó entusiasmada ante la idea de conocer todo el conocimiento que había adquirido. Intentó bromear con él al decirle que no podía imaginarlo estudiando, su respuesta le ocasionó una divertida risa hasta que lo escuchó decir -**es solo que la escritura ha cambiado en los últimos 200 años ¿sabés? -**entonces sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo y un sentimiento de profunda tristeza, miedo y preocupación la embargó -_¿cómo pude ser tan descuidada?- _pensaba frustrada,podía percibir las lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos,sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificulta respirar lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que iba a dejarlo solo -¡_jamás podré vivir para siempre a su lado…!_-pensó destrozada al verlo, tan joven y hermoso, frente a ella, tan lleno de vida después de estar en este mundo por más de 200 años, no podía evitar sentirse desdichada, por tener que dejarlo...por no poder acompañarlo...las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, evitó mirarlo bajando su rostro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza…-_¡no quiero dejarte...no quiero InuYasha...pero...pero...no puedo atarte a mi...no puedo dejar que me veas marchitarme hasta morir frente tus ojos…._-de repente sintió su rostro ser acunado entre sus fuertes manos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y la encaraba, abrió los ojos para toparse con el desesperado rostro de su hanyou, su mirada le decía que estaba sufriendo tanto como ella al entender ante lo que estaban luchando..- ¡**Escúchame Kagome...eres mi compañera...te dije que permanecería a tu lado...y cumpliré mi promesa...debe haber una manera...encontraré una manera de convertirme en humano…! -**le escuchó casi gritar desesperado -_¿pero que está diciendo? ¿de verdad cree que yo podría pedirle tal cosa después de todo lo que ha pasado ? _no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante su rápida entrega, por la manera en que la miraba y la seguridad en su voz sabía que no bromeaba...sabía que si ella le pedía que dejara atrás su lado youkai él lo haría sin pensarlo -_yo no soy Kikyo -_ pensó con pesar, le dolía recordar que aquella sacerdotisa le hubiera pedido renunciar a quien lo convertía en el hombre frente a ella. -_no...no lo permitiré - _

**¡No! -**se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la fuerza de su propia voz. Lo tomó fuertemente del Haori para sostener de su de pronto débil cuerpo ante las emociones que la consumían en ese momento. -**No me enamoré de un humano...me enamoré de tí...así...justo como eres ahora... mi amado hanyou….-**le trató de transmitir la seriedad de sus palabras mientras se inclinaba y dejaba un suave beso sobre sus labios -**jamás te pediría que dejaras de ser tu-**_mi perfecto hanyou_ -**Además ni siquiera sabemos si es posible…¡Oh Inuyasha…-**le dijo enterrando su lloroso rostro en su pecho-**no soporto la idea de dejarte solo...cuando muer...además...además...envejeceré y llegará un punto donde ya no me querrás...seré una anciana...y tu...tu…-**le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro-**seguirás igual o más apuesto...lleno de juventud...jamás te ataría a una anciana….-**casi se arrepintió ante las palabras que acababan de dejar sus labios al ver el profundo miedo reflejado en sus dorados ojos-**¡No lo permitiré me oíste! -**la fuerza de su voz la sorprendió - **¡No permitirá que te alejes de mí Kagome...no después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos...nos pertenecemos...tu lo dijiste! ¡Maldición...no te rindas antes de encontrar la solución onna! Tenemos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo...y….y si no encontramos una solución permaneceré a tu lado...hasta el último de tus día…y te lo juro Kagome...-.**le dijo atrayendo su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron - **te aseguro que permaneceré a tu lado hasta que deje este mundo en el mismo momento en el que tu lo hagas...no me interesa una existencia sin ti me oíste!-**terminó su agitado discurso con un demandante beso.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responderle sintió su boca cubrir la suya con ímpetu,rápidamente le pidió permiso para colar su lengua y ella le permitió hacerlo completamente rendida ante la caricia, podía sentir el poder de sus palabras en su alocado corazón, lo sintió abrazarla firmemente -**Eres mía Kagome…-**le recordó. Se sintió culpable tras escucharle pedirle que no se rindiera… tenía razón…¿cuándo ella se había convertido en una fatalista..?.nunca antes ninguno de los dos de había rendido ante algo sin luchar y agotar hasta la última de las alternativas. Tenía a su decidido Hanyou pidiéndole que confiara en él, que luchará a su lado y eso es lo que haría. -_¡Debe haber una manera!_

-**Tienes razón...no me rendiré...antes de buscar una solución…-**le dijo viendo como sus palabras lograron calmarlo un poco.**¿no nos preocupemos por eso ahora si?...¿tal vez...encontremos una solución hablando con Myoga ne? -**intentó animarlo.

-**Déjamelo a mí Kagome...encontraré la manera de que estemos juntos...por siempre…**\- le escuchó asegurarle mientras la abrazaba. Se quedó disfrutando de su calor y el sonido de su corazón hasta que lo sintió ir a un paso más relajado, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. Una vez que su respiración se acompasó retomaron el viaje.

Aunque iba más tranquila cubierta por el suave y oloroso cabello del semidemonio sobre ella, no podía dejar de preocuparse - _¿realmente podremos encontrar una solución? ¿ por qué? ¿por qué ahora que somos tan felices? _-se repetía constantemente. Esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que realmente Myoga tuviera una solución pues la simple idea de separarse de InuYasha le parecía inconcebible, pero al mismo tiempo también el atarlo a lo efímero que era su vida.

Después de un tiempo no supo cuánto pues dormito varias veces para evitar pensar en lo ocurrido lo escuchó llamarla cuando le indicó que había encontrado un lugar para parar a comer, se maravilló ante el enorme campo lleno de flores silvestres, la brisa traía el delicioso aroma dulce de las plantas, rápidamente se internó en él y disfrutó del sol, la textura de las flores a su alrededor y la fresca brisa, se dirigió al gigante árbol en medio del prado, le recordaba un poco al goshinboku ante su majestuosidad. De repente sintió el abrazo del peliplateado desde su espalda mientras descansaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros, lo escuchó decirle que cerrara sus ojos mientras su aliento rozaba su oreja ante el susurro, obedeció de inmediato impaciente por lo que querría el mediodemonio. Se concentró en su alrededor y el familiar sonido de los rápidos pasos de InuYasha le llegó - _¿está corriendo? _-se preguntó - En menos de un minuto sintió nuevamente el calor de su torso en su espalda, dejó caer su peso contra el, cuando le escuchó pedirle que abriera nuevamente sus ojos, frente a ella se encontraba un fresco ramo con los diferentes tipos de flores que había en el prado. Su corazón se inundó de agradecimiento y ternura ante aquella acción, InuYasha no era el mas detallista pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo para hacerla sentir mejor, olió las flores y se apresuró a colgarse de su cuello abrazándolo a modo de agradecimiento.

Se apresuró a preparar las sopas instantáneas, lo sintió sentarse muy cerca de ella, tanto que sus ropas se rozaban, tenía que admitir que le gustaba aquello, al parecer se estaba sintiendo con más confianza a su alrededor - _y después de lo de anoche...sería extraño si no_…-pensó divertida. Le sonrió al descubrirlo mirándola logrando que se sonrojara. Le agradecía nuevamente el detalle y le escuchó decirle que no le gustaba verla triste y que era su deber como compañero hacerla sentir mejor.

-**yo...yo también….prometo...trataré de ser...una buena compañera para ti -**le reafirmó ante su declaración.

**Hay tantos lugares hermosos en esta época…- **le dijo disfrutando del paisaje solo para escucharlo decirle que la llevaría a todos los lugares que él una vez había descubierto-emocionada le regaló una sonrisa. InuYasha la había calmado y vuelto a su humor rápidamente con aquella muestra de afecto. - _no me preocuparé antes de que conozcamos qué es lo que podemos hacer...disfrutaré este tiempo a su lado...sin arrepentimientos….-_

Lo escuchó animarla para retomar el el segundo trayecto le pidió que le siguiera contando sobre su madre, él accedió y así descubrió que le gustaba que le contaran historias antes de dormir de pequeño,también que no conocía la historia de cómo sus padres se habían conocido incrementado su curiosidad por conocerla y haciendo nota mental de preguntarle Myoga cuando lo viera. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía que su madre no le hubiera hablado tanto de su padre pero...de alguna manera comprendía que tal vez recordarle le resultaba muy doloroso por la pérdida. Se animó a preguntarle si la dejaría leerle en un futuro, se alegró al escucharle aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Se sorprendió cuando le escuchó preguntarle nervioso si había algo que quisiera hacer con él en su época -_¿me está pidiendo una cita? oh hermano eres tan maravilloso -_pensó emocionada agradeciendo al intervención de sota. Jamás pensó que por cuenta propia el hanyou le pediría algo como aquello, sabía lo fácil que sus sentidos podían abrumarse cada vez que iba a su época. El recuerdo de aquella vez que ayudaron a sota a confesarse le atrajo un ligero sonrojo, hacía tanto de aquello.

Entusiasmada le pidió que lo acompañara al cine y al parque de diversiones. Aunque nunca lo había pensado antes, ahora que la idea estaba sobre la mesa se encontró completamente entusiasmada de poder caminar en su época a su lado como una pareja moderna, imaginarlo con ropa de su tiempo hizo estragos en su cuerpo -_seguramente atraerá todas las miradas con ese cuerpo tan perfecto -_ pensó entre orgullosa y celosa a la vez. Su madre si que había pensado en todo al comprarle aquel conjunto a InuYasha. Le escuchó acceder a usar la ropa en la noche de luna nueva pero rápidamente se encargó de que desechara la ide haciéndole un cumplido.

-**No me refería a que la usaras siendo humano InuYasha...luces muy apuesto con tu traje de rata de fuego**, **es solo que...me gustaría que nos mezclaramos mejor entre la gente durante la cita...aunque siendo tan apuesto seguro seguirás robando miradas de curiosos. **

**-Pee...ro que cosas dices mujer -** lo escuchó responder avergonzado.-**oh vamos InuYasha...tal vez aquí la gente está ciega por sus prejuicios pero en mi época...cuando mis amigas te conocieron recuerdas? -**lo vio asentir recordando aquel raro encuentro.-**bueno...ellas creían que eras mi novio...desde entonces….y dijeron que eras muy apuesto. -**lo escuchó sorprenderse por aquello y disculparse por haberle hecho esperar.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido una vez que se concentró en pensamientos más positivos, así aprovecho para contarle lo mucho que le entusiasmaba terminar la escuela por fin y poder pasar más tiempo en esta época, a su lado. De repente se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a Sango y Miroku - _Espero que ese monje no pierda tiempo una vez que regrese del templo y confirme la fecha de boda con Sango…_\- Animados por el tema hicieron una apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría el monje en acelerar los preparativos de la boda.

Iba concentrada pensando en lo emocionante que sería poder ayudarle a Sango con su boda, cuando se quedó sin respiración al ver cómo empezaba a surgir de entre los árboles una hermosa casa tradicional. Se sorprendió al escucharle decir que aquel era el lugar donde había vivido con su madre. No pudo evitar su asombro ante tan memorable espacio, aunque tradicional, la casa estaba bellamente construida y tenía un elegante aire. -_si sabía de este lugar…¿por qué no regresó? -_ se preguntó y animó a cuestionarle. Cuando escuchó la triste historia sobre cómo se había perdido y batallado para volver a encontrar el lugar, entendió un poco sus razones, es verdad que de haberse quedado en aquel lugar jamás se hubieran conocido, pero le dolía pensar todo lo que tuvo que pasar solo aquellos años - _pero ya no más...InuYasha...estaremos juntos...sé que lo lograremos -_ pensó con más confianzas.

Se extraño al verle extender su mano hacia la casa como si hubiera …-_¡una barrera! ¿ por qué no al detecté antes? -_ InuYasha rápidamente le explicó que tenía que ver con algo que ver con su padre compartiendo su sangre con el y su madre - _¿pero como es que su madre tenía la sangre de su padre ? -_pensó confundida - _Definitivamente esta familia está envuelta en misterios._\- le aseguró que si estaba en contacto podría entrar y así fue. Lo escuchó decir que aún podía percibir el aroma de su madre y ciertamente parecía que el tiempo dentro de la barrera se había congelado. La casa no mostraba ningún rastro de deterioro a pesar de los cientos de años que habían pasado.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrada y presentó sus respetos a su suegra mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.-**Izayoi-Sama disculpe la intromisión, tiene usted un hermoso hogar, prometo cuidarlo y tratarlo con respecto, del igual manera, permítame cuidar de InuYasha. - **InuYasha la había llevado a la casa de su madre y de haber estado viva se habría asegurado de traer regalos y presentar sus respetos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para honrar su recuerdo - _me pregunto si InuYasha me llevaría a su tumba para dejar flores -_ se preguntó. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo sintió abrazarla y agradecerle el gesto conmovido. Rápidamente la animó a entrar tomándola de la mano para enseñarle el puerta parecía responder solo a su energía y se preguntó si ella podría abrirla después….la casa era espaciosa y aunque sencilla destilaba elegancia en los toques de decoración, imaginó que aquello se debía a Izayoi. Se maravillo ante la vista del jardín trasero, a la luz de la luna simplemente quitaba el aliento, se acercó a una de las flores preservada hermosamente a pesar de no estar atendido, fantaseo con todos los momentos que podrían pasar juntos admirando aquel paisaje.

Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo el entusiasmo de su mediodemonio era evidente y apresuraba su recorrido, la siguiente parada fueron las habitaciones de la planta superior. Se maravillo ante el sencillo cuarto en el que InuYasha había pasado parte de su infancia, imaginándolo jugar ahí dentro, dormir y escaparse por la ventana como le había comentado, el siguiente cuarto, el de su madre le robó el aliento, sus pertenencias estaban ordenadas cuidadosamente y el majestuoso kimono colgado cerca de uno de los biombos atrajo su atención de inmediato, la fina pieza parecía definitivamente un atuendo digno de la realeza,con un intrincado diseño el fondo era de un azul obscuro que se desvanecía hasta la base en uno más claro,sobre el se extendía un paisaje nocturno,la media luna en la parte superior y nubes sobre lo que parecía el monte fuji, así como pétalos flotando llevados por una corriente de aire, de pronto lla imagen del padre de InuYasha se coló en su mente -_tienen cierta similitud en los colores y seguro la luna lo representa tal vez...por eso era su favorito -_ pensó al escuchar al hanyou comentarle la predilección por aquella prenda. El cuarto aún tenía impregado el olor a aceites e incienso, el peliplateado le explicó que eran lo aromas utilizados por su madre. Se acercó al tocador y se deleitó con los hermosos accesorios para el cabello y maquillaje que descansaban sobre la superficie de la fina madera, estuvo tentada a tocar pero se contuvo - InuYasha a su espalda le animaba a exploar pero no lo sentía correcto -_no aún -_ se conmovió ant sus palabras cuando lo sintió acercarse y abrazara- -**Kagome..** -**por tradición...madre y padre te habrían hecho regalos….y ahora esta casa...es lo que ella y padre de alguna manera me dejaron...tal vez...tenían la esperanza...de que conociera a mi compañera…**-**y así fue...estás aquí...y ahora...todo esto...te pertenece Kagome….**

No pudo evitar imaginar cómo se habría llevado a cabo una presentación formal ante sus padres, el parecía orgulloso de ella y eso inflaba su corazón y ahora le decía que esperaba que todo aquello lo sintiera como suyo,confirmó sus sospechas al escuchar su nerviosa respuesta cuando le preguntó si quería que vivieran en ese lugar. Por su puesto que acepto - _Mi hogar es donde tú estés -_ pensó mientras lo seguía en su exploración hacia el siguiente cuarto el cual no pudieron abrir debido a que ese si tenia una especie de cerradura, le aseguró que lo abrirían después. El siguiente espacio era el cuarto no tenía demasiados adornos y pensó que era extra - _tal vez lo podamos utilizar para que Miroku y Sango se queden si nos visitan -_pensó emocionada- entonces escuchó aquellas maravillosas palabras -**supongo que este lo podremos utilizar para las visitas hasta que lo ocupen los cachorros -** _Ca..cahorros…-_se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión y al ver el rostro sonrojado y apenado de su hanyou quien claramente no planeaba soltar aquello - _InuYasha...incluso ha pensado en nuestros...bebes...nuestros adorables bebes con pequeñas orejitas...kyaaa -_ pensaba emocionada y sorprendida a la vez ante aquella revelación, por supuesto que quería tener una familia a su lado y el hecho de que él hubiera pensado en ello la hizo amarle más profundamente. Lo vio preocupado tratando de darle una salida insinuando que si ella no quería tenerlos no habría problema - _acaso cree que avergonzaría de tener su descendencia -_pensó un poco molesta. Decidió dejarle claro que era más que feliz de convertirse en la madre de sus hijos - Después de tantos años siendo agredido y rechazado por ser un hanyou entendía que fuera difícil aceptar por completo que ella le amaba completamente por quien era, aun si se lo había repetido más de una vez - _no importa, me encargaré de repetirlo cada día hasta que pueda aceptar lo increíble que es precisamente por ser hanyou -_ se reafirmo.

Se divirtió al ver su entusiasmada mirada mientras se aseguraba de que ella estaba hablando en serio a cerca de crear una familia -**Hai...todos los que quieras…- **se escuchó decirle solo para casi quedar en shock al escucharle que pretendía que vencieran a Miroku, no le dió tiempo de contestar pues sintió sus labios sobre los suyos inmediatamente rindiéndose al beso - _tendré que llegar a un acuerdo con sango -_ pensó divertida.

Se dirigieron a la planta baja para que pudiera asearse, tenía que reconocer que después de tantas emociones y aunque la espalda de su hanyou era cómoda deseaba relajarse, se sentía completamente feliz en ese momento, InuYasha estaba siendo tan atento y el orgullo con el que le había dicho que era su deber cuidar de ella como su compañero le provocaba una sensación de completa seguridad y confianza. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta corrediza que correspondía al baño lo vio animarla a entrar. La vista que le dio la bienvenida le robó el aire por un momento -_tenemos nuestras propias termas -_pensó emocionada. Era espacioso tenía vista hacia la naturaleza e incluso una tina,se abrazó fuertemente a él para agradecerle- -**Imaginé que sería...tu parte favorita de la casa- **le escuchó decirle seguro -_oh me conoce tan bien -_ pensó emocionada. Si pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más lo escuchó decirle que se relajara mientras él se encargaba de la cena. - _corre el peligro que me acostumbre ser tan consentida - _lo abrazó por la espalda en forma de agradecimiento y sintió como aceptaba la caricia al sentir un poco de su peso recargarse sobre ella y posar su mano sobre las suyas. Le habría gustado besarlo pero lo vio partir rápidamente, se aseguro de no moverse del lugar hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-_De acuerdo...es hora de estrenar -_ se dijo divertida mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, estaba a punto de cerrarla por completo cuando una traviesa idea cruzó por su cabeza y se aseguró de dejar la puerta ligeramente abierta - _se merece un pequeño regalo por ser tan atento - _pensó - con una sonrisa en sus labios. La idea de compartir aquel baño con su hanyou le valió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo -_hentai -_ se regaño. Pero quién podía culparla, sobre todo después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior -se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Gracias a aquello ahora su cuerpo lo deseaba más que antes. Se desnudó rápidamente y sumergió su cuerpo en las suaves aguas, dejó salir un suspiro ante la sensación de sus músculos relajarse ante el calor - _esto es increíble - _recargó su cabeza sobre una de las orillas y cerró lo ojos, sentada en esa parte poco profunda el agua le cubría hasta sus pechos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Mientras disfrutaba de ese momento, repasó los sucesos de los últimos días, su acalorada confesión, la apasionada exploración de sus cuerpos, la intensidad de los sentimientos de pertenencia que parecía crecer en ambos conforme el tiempo transcurría. La verdad es que había pensado que batallaría un poco para que InuYasha expresara sus sentimientos si es que era correspondida aún pero la respuesta que había obtenido era simplemente increíble. Cada vez que sentía la mirada del ojidorado sobre ella, podía percibir la fuerza de sus sentimientos como nunca antes - _tal vez lo único que necesitábamos era estar solos nuevamente...sin la presión de Naraku….sin Kikyo -_ decidió no atraer malos recuerdos, aunque InuYasha le había asegurado que Kikyo correspondía a su pasado escuchar su nombre o pensar en ella aún le causaba un poco de pesar. Decidió disfrutar del espectáculo que la noche le regalaba, los sonidos de la hojas de los árboles meciéndose sobre la cálida brisa nocturna, el brillo de la luna y el calor en su cuerpo. Reparó en la lampara que InuYasha le había dejado cuando le había acercado su mochila y decidió que disfrutaría un poco de la luz natural de la noche, se acercó a apagarla y aprovechó para tomar su shampoo y jabón, después le preguntaría a InuYasha para que era los aceites y cuales podía utilizar. Sus ojos rápidamente se ajustaron y le permitieron disfrutar de la nueva atmósfera -_mucho mejor -_ pensó encantada. Sabía que él ojidorado no tardaría mucho por lo que se apresuró a lavar su cabello y enjabonar su cuerpo era preferible que la espiara mientras se relajaba - _no creo que sea buena idea tentar su autocontrol -_pensó divertida -_pero no tiene nada de malo querer sentirme deseada nuevamente...además el dijo que le gustaba mi cuerpo -_ se dijo traviesa, anticipando su llegada.

INUYASHA´S POV

Se movía velozmente entre el bosque buscando a su presa, tenía unos minutos olfateando y no tardó mucho en percibir el aroma del conejo, ajustó su rumbo y en menos de un minuto le había capturado. Se apresuró a volver a la casa, no quería estar lejos de la azabache más de lo estrictamente necesario. Apenas se había alejado y su corazón se inquietó al saberle sola. Sabía que tenía el campo de protección pero aún así sus instintos le pedía estar a su lado en todo momento.

Se relajó un poco al divisar la casa entre los árboles, en cuanto se adentro en el campo el delicioso aroma de Kagome inundó su ó al reconocer su shampoo, caminó hacia la puerta y corrió primero a dejar el conejo en la cocina entonces notó que no había luz proveniente del baño- _recuerdo que le dejé la lámpara -_ pensó. Tomó una de repuesto y se acercó imaginando que tal vez le había dado una inservible, en cuanto la puerta del baño estuvo visible se tensó en el lugar - _¡Kuso! la ha dejado abierta...de acuerdo solo acercate y ciérrala sin que se de cuenta -_ empezó a caminar lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido y luchando por no imaginarla desnuda - _o puedes mirar un poco y luego cerrarla ….¡chikuso! por qué me haces esto Kagome -_ de repente le invadió la tentación de ver su piel acariciada por el agua, trayendo el recuerdo de la sensación de su desnuda piel sobre la suya. Trago fuertemente, aunque su mente se resistía a espiarla, su cuerpo no parecía hacerlo y más rápido de lo que pensó se vió asomándose tras el espacio disponible. La visión le provocó una eléctrica sensación que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza agitando su respiración. La azabache estaba recargada en una de las orillas, su cabello descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole una perfecta vista de su esbelto cuello, de repente sintió la necesidad de lamer aquel pedazo de piel expuesta, podía jurar que incluso había sentido sus colmillos crecer, siguió su recorrido por su cuerpo, debido a la posición podía apreciar el perfil de su rostro, su ojos cerrados, su acompasada respiración, el sonrojo de su mejilla por la tibieza del agua, sus labios entreabiertos -_eres...tan hermosa Kagome…-_ se repetía en su mente mientras continuaba deleitándose con aquella visión- la luz de la luna bañaba su blanca piel, podía ver el inicio de sus pechos hasta donde llegaba el agua,-_serán tan suaves como el resto de su piel…-_pensó al recordar como el día anterior sus garras le habían acariciado, un tirón en su hakama le hizo entrar en razón -_¿que estás haciendo pervertido...? -_ sacudió su cabeza y decidió cerrar la puerta antes de que su entrepierna decidiera avergonzarlo nuevamente, estaba a punto de completar la misión cuando la vio sacar una de sus piernas y acariciarla con una de sus manos hasta perderse cerca de su cadera. Entonces lo sintió...el delicioso y picante aroma empezar a emanar de la chica -**grrr-**se escuchó gemir por lo bajo al sentir nuevamente el calor crecer en su bajo vientre -¡_suficiente! -_se regaño. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y la escuchó percatarse- **K..kagome te has dejado la puerta abierta...vi que no había luz así que te dejo un lámpara de repuesto aquí afuera….**

**-Gracias InuYasha -**le dijo dulcemente -**preferí disfrutar la luz de la luna, es una hermosa noche ¿no lo crees?-**el solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que ella se veía esa noche.

-**Ehm...si claro -**le dijo nervioso -**terminaré la comida…**

**-Salgo en un momento -**la escuchó responderle.

Con el corazón acelerado se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el conejo. Verla en aquel estado le había dejado agitado. Una imagen de ellos dos compartiendo las termas se coló en su mente - _Kuso, deja de ser un hentai-_ sin embargo las imágenes no dejaban de venir: Kagome frotando su espalda...lavando su cabello...su pecho - **Argg fuera -**suspiró enojado. -**Necesito ir cuanto antes con esa pulga.- **_el lugar de totosai no está muy lejos de aquí...tal vez pueda regresar en un mismo día -_ empezó a barajar la posibilidad de obtener respuestas el día siguiente.- y ¿que había sido eso qué pasó con sus colmillos,? respuestas, necesitaba respuestas.

Se concentró en terminar de cocinar la cena, podía escuchar el sonido de la tela sobre la piel de Kagome y trató de desterrar la imagen mental de ella secándose y vistiéndose sin mucho éxito. Tratando de concentrarse reunió unos platos y una especie de bandeja donde serviría la carne, calentó un poco de agua para usar uno de los sobre de té que kagome cargaba consigo. Se dirigió al salón que daba al jardín y dejó la comida en el suelo, acercó unos cojines y regresó a la cocina por el agua.

Cuando iba de regreso casi tira el liquido al verla salir de baño su mirada le inspeccionó de arriba abajo -Vestía una ligera yukata rayada en tonos morados, su húmedo cabello se encontraba envuelto en esa extraña forma que ella utilizaba en el futuro dejando unos traviesos mechones al lado de su rostro. Atrapó rápidamente su mirada y la vio regalarle una enorme sonrisa con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas por el calor del baño, se veía tan…-**bonita…-**se escuchó decir en automático aquel pensamiento logrando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentará.-**Quise...quiero decir...te ves...bonita...con esa yukata- **le dijo nervioso.

-**¿de verdad? -**le dijo entusiasma mientras se veía a sí misma- **Gracias…**

-¿**Es agua...para el té? -**le preguntó mientras él asentía.

-**Bien, adelántate que yo lo llevo -**le dijo mientras la vía dirigirse a su mochila.

Se acercó al lugar donde había dejado la comida y la espero. Había puesto algunas velas cerca de la comida y no creía que era necesario iluminar toda la estancia pues la luz de la luna era bastante fuerte esa noche. La vio dirigirse a él en cámara lenta, el vaivén de sus caderas nunca le había parecido tan hipnotizante, con esa yukata estaba más cubierta de lo normal y aunque la había visto con menos ropa, la pequeña porción de piel descubierta que dejaba el largo de la tela cerca de sus tobillos le parecía tan atrayente. Había puesto el cojín donde ella se sentaría frente a él con la comida en medio de los dos, sin embargo se sorprendió al verla recogerlo y posicionarse justo a su lado igual de cerca que esa tarde, podía sentir claramente el calor de su cuerpo y la presión de su hombro a su costado.

-**Huele delicioso InuYasha...muchas gracias -**le dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de carne y lo servía en uno de los platos para pasarselo. El lo aceptó gustoso. Cuando probó la comida se sintió feliz de haberlo dejado como a ella le gustaba. Un poco crujiente en la superficie pero suave bajo la cubierta.

La vio llevarse un trozo de carne a su boca y saborearlo con los ojos cerrados, sonrió ante la visión y al saberla complacida. Sus labios llamaron su atención al ver la fina capa que se había formado gracias a la grasa del animal logrando que lucieran brillosos. De repente el deseo de besarla se hizo presente. La vio abrir su ojos y voltear a verlo confundida.

-**¿pasa algo? -**le preguntó, mientras el negaba con su cabeza.

-**Está realmente delicioso -**la escuchó elogiarlo - **y el ambiente -** siguió mientras la veía voltear alrededor, las velas y el jardín - **es perfecto -**terminó mientras le sonreía.

Disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche, cenaron tranquilamente mientras intercambiaban miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Él había terminado su porción hacía un momento y estaba concentrado en ella mientras la veía comer,a pesar de que le había llevado palillos, la había visto comer con sus manos. Sabía que lo hacía por él ya que lo prefería así y era más difícil manipular los palillos con sus garras y no quería que se sintiera incómoda -_Siempre pensando en lo demás…-_ vio como apenas le quedaban dos bocados, tomó un pequeño trozo entre sus brillosos dedos y lo vió llevárselo a la boca era algo tan sencillo y cotidiano y sin embargo estaba completamente embelesado con sus acciones.

-**Te has quedado con hambre verdad…-**la escuchó decirle divertida, entonces captó que estaba vigilando sus movimientos con demasiada atención, se sonrojó y negó -**esta bien...toma-**le dijo mientras la veía ofrecerle uno de los últimos bocados con su mano. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro ante aquella acción tan inesperada, nunca lo había alimentado directamente antes y aún en esa época ese acto era considerado algo muy íntimo, antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió el olor de la comida en su nariz y vio la mirada de Kagome diciéndole que la aceptara. Sus labios se abrieron y la chica depositó el trozo en su boca, por un breve momento sus labios fueron rosados por los delicados dedos de la azabache ocasionándole nuevamente un delicioso estremecimiento ante su toque. La vio sonreírle - **la verdad es que ya estoy satisfecha, así que puedes comer el último pedazo - **la escuchó ofrecerle. Tomó esta vez la última porción de comida y se la ofreció, queriendo disfrutar nuevamente de aquel gesto no esperó a que la comida llegara a él y fue a su encuentro, inclinando su cabeza un poco y tomando su brazo para guiar el de la azabache hasta su boca, la sintió sorprenderse ante su acción pero no se movió de su lugar, esta vez fue él quien cubrió la punta de sus dedos mientras arrebataba el último trozo de comida, la combinación del sabor de la comida impregnado en su piel le pareció simplemente -_delicioso - _comió rápidamente el último bocado y aun sosteniendo su mano sacó su lengua y lamió el resto del sabor de los dedos de la azabache, cuando terminó y subió la mirada para encararla la vio sonrojada, con sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y respirando un poco agitada, fué entonces que la realidad de lo que había hecho le pegó y soltó su mano avergonzado mientras concentraba su vista en el suelo. -_Kuso, ¿por qué no puedo controlar mis impulsos? -_ pensó frustrado. La idea de lamerla de aquella manera no había siquiera pasado por su cabeza, entonces: ¿como se había encontro haciendo aquello? -_instintos -_ pensó rápidamente.

Una pequeña y nerviosa risa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.-**y decías que estabas satisfecho…-**le dijo divertida.

-**Feh! -**intento distraerla con uno de sus monosílabos mientras viraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente al jardí escuchó levantarse y sentarse a su lado mientras se recargaba en su hombro - **La cena ha estado deliciosa, igual que mi baño...gracias por todo InuYasha -**le dijo dulcemente. Contento por haberla complacido deslizó uno de sus brazos y lo descansó sobre su hombro. Se quedaron disfrutando del paisaje hasta que él mismo lo interrumpió -**Kagome -**llamó su atención - **estoy feliz de que estés aquí…**

**-yo también InuYasha...estoy feliz de estar a tu lado -**le dijo suavemente logrando acelerar su corazón. Podía ver el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos lo mejor sería ir a dormir.

-**Estás cansada -**le dijo mientras levantaba su mentón para confirmarlo en sus ojos

-**Solo un poco -**le dijo sonriendo - **y el baño me ha relajado.**

**-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir -**le indicó.

-**De acuerdo, te ayudaré a recoger esto -**le dijo poniéndose de pie -

-**Déjalo que yo lo hago -**se ofreció - **puedes terminar de prepararte para ir a dormir en lo que recojo -**la animó, la chica solo asintió y se dirigió nuevamente al baño.

Unos minutos más tarde una vez que había dejado todo en la cocina la escuchó salir nuevamente y fue a su encuentro, su cabello se encontraba suelto y un poco más seco. **Lista -**le dijo - nuevamente se acercó a ella sin pensarlo y la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial sobresaltándola -**Inu...que? -**empezó a preguntar - **Fhe dijiste que estabas cansada Kagome, déjame hacerlo -** paró su protesta. Pronto sintió como se relajaba en su pecho y se tomaba de su cuello.

Llegó a la planta superior y antes de que le preguntar en qué habitación quería dormir la escucho -**durmamos en tu habitación InuYasha…-** no le contestó, simplemente se dirigió a ella. y la colocó sobre el futón, la vió acomodarse y hacerse a un lado para que la acompañara se sonrojó ante la invitación - **yo..también tomaré un baño...mientras descansa -**le dijo. cuando se disponía a levantarse la chica lo tomó fuertemente de su haori impidiéndoselo.

-¿**Prometes que estarás a mi lado cuando despierte? -** le preguntó. Azorado por sus palabras solo asintió la chica le sonrió aceptando su respuesta y le dejó ir.

Se apresuró al cuarto de baño, una vez dentro de la relajante agua repasó sus acciones. Su instintos parecían estar a flor de piel, y le hacían hacer cosas vergonzosas que aunque disfrutaba lograban ponerlo en situaciones incómodas con la azabache. - _está decidido, mañana le haré una visita al herrero -_ tomó un poco del shampoo de Kagome y lo utilizó como ella le había enseñado para lavar su cabello, el aroma lo envolvió y por un momento la sintió a su lado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las imágenes que se había hecho en su mente de ellos dos...desnudos...bañandose- _¡Kuso! -_ será mejor que regrese.

Decidió usar también una de las yukatas para hombre que había en el lugar, tomó una con un diseño a rayas como el de Kagome solo que en azules y grises y se dirigió al cuarto. Al abrir la puerta la vio durmiendo en uno de sus costados. Su acompasada respiración...los latidos constantes y tranquilos de su corazón y su relajado rostro la hacían ver realmente bella. Se aproximó lentamente y se acomodó tras ella. Pasó su brazo por la delicada cintura rozando tiernamente con sus garras la fina yukata que la envolvía. Agradecía que se hubiera dormido antes que él, de esa manera no tenía que preocuparse por sus reacciones ante su toque, y la verdad era que había ansiado dormir nuevamente a su lado, sentir su cuerpo de esta manera era una de las más maravillosas sensaciones. Se aproximó a su cuello para aspirar ese aroma que tanto le encantaba, al correr su cabello para poder tener un mejor acceso pasó de nuevo: la necesidad de probarle y...morderla lo asustó. Sus colmillos parecían estar listos para perforar quel delicado pedazo de piel expuesto entre su hombre e inicio de su cuello.

-_¡Demonios! ¿ qué es lo que me sucede?, ¿ esto es normal? -_pensó inquieto.- _tal vez sea mejor que no duerma a su lado hou? -_pensó con pesar - _pero prometiste estar a su lado cuando despertara..._

-**Inu..Yashammm...te amo -**su corazón se aceleró ante aquellas palabras, la ojicafé le llamaba en sueños con su irresistible voz y ¿el quería alejarse? vio sus manos buscando frente a ella -¿_me está buscando a...mi?- _ imposible de resistirse más, se rindió ante esa imagen y se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho, en el instante en que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos - **Kagome…-**susurró apenas audible - ¿**por qué te empeñas en torturarme onna? -** le dijo. La chica pareció responder al sonido de su voz y se volteo dentro del abrazo para dejar su cabeza descansar sobre su torso y abrazarle justo como la noche anterior. Ante esa acción no pudo más que sentirse fascinado ante lo receptivo que era su cuerpo al de él, Kagome parecía desear aquel contacto tanto como e incluso en sus sueños. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y trató de relajarse envuelto en el delicioso aroma de la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo la azabache lo sorprendió nuevamente, la sintió removerse y colar una de sus piernas entre las suyas, al estar vestida con aquella fina yukata era fácil poder sentir su piel desnuda. La familiar sensación que había experimentado el día anterior se hizo presente en su entrepierna.- _no otra vez -_ pensó preocupado. Intentó zafarse del agarre en que lo tenía apresado pero el cuerpo de la chica parecía adivinar que quería huir ya que lo único que logró en su fallido intento por salir de aquella posición fue que Kagome apretara más su agarre y la pierna entre las suyas subiera un poco más posicionándose peligrosamente cerca de aquella zona que empezaba a despertar.- _si uso un poco más de fuerza puedo liberarme...pero seguro la despertará y notará mi "problema de nuevo" ¡Kuso!- _Por un momento la idea de que la chica se despertara y se diera cuenta de su "problema" no le pareció tan mala idea al recordar las increíbles sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior. Borro la idea al recordar que le había prometido que la próxima vez sería su turno, no podía volver a pedirle aquello sin haber logrado que ella experimentára lo mismo. -_tal vez si no me muevo demasiado pueda zafarme en unos minutos -_ pensó esperanzado - ¡_claro, eso te funcionó muy bien la primera vez ! -_ se contestó sólo recordando la primera noche que durmieron juntos. Decidió que intentaría calmarse y esperar una oportunidad por lo menos para cambiar de posición. Con lo que no contaba es con que la azabache empezaba a tener una pesadilla y por lo tanto se removía constantemente en su lugar, logrando friccionar de repente su cuerpo con su miembro...despertándolo de a poco. Nuevamente la caliente sensación recorrió su columna estremeciéndolo. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo mas. Estaba decidido a salir de aquella posición y correr a darse un baño helado sin importar que despertara a la chica cuando escucchó los acelerados latidos de la chica y el olor a lagrimas.

-**No, déjalo ir...no te pertenece…¿Inu...Yasha...por qué? -**hablaba en sueños una destrozada Kagome. Intentó moverla suavemente para que despertara de aquella pesadilla pero no respondía - **Dijiste...que...nunca ...me dejarías -**orla llamarlo de aquella manera tan desesperada le dolía. Las lágrimas corrían por su afligido rostro.

-**¡Kagome!¡Kagome depierta, es un sueño! -**le gritó preocupado levantándola y posicionándola en su regazo - **¿Inu Yasha? -**la escuchó llamarle una vez despierta, la mirada triste de profunda tristeza y desesperación que le regaló le hizo sentir un hueco en su estómago. La sintió abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su cuello y el correspondió el gesto con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. -**Estás aquí…-**la escuchó decir aliviada. Apretó su abrazo un poco más tratando de transmitirle que efectivamente estaba a su ó que lo mejor sería esperar a que se calmara antes de preguntarle qué era lo que había soñado. Inicio la caricia que a ella tanto le gustaba en la base de su nuca, poco a poco la sintió rendirse ante la caricia hasta que volvió a sentir la acompasada respiración - _se ha quedado dormida nuevamente - _la tomó en brazos y la acostó nuevamente en el futón contra su pecho. Se quedó despierto velando su sueño, pendiente de cualquier indicio de perturbación. La reacción de Kagome le había desconcertado. Esa mirada llena de dolor y tristeza aún permanecía clavada en su memoria, la desesperación en su voz…- _¿con qué estabas soñando Kagome...Naraku...Kikyo ?-_ se preguntó preocupado. Esa noche la pasó velando su sueño.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Hacía poco que había visto el amanecer, durante la noche Kagome no había vuelto a tener pesadillas. La sintió removerse y despertar poco a poco, cuando sus adormilados ojos encontraron los suyos le sonrió feliz de verla más descansada. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada, su expresión cambió a una de escrutinio en unos segundos, parecía estarlo estudiando, entonces sintió los suaves dedos bajo sus ojos y la escuchó - **No has dormido InuYasha -**se sorprendió ante su afirmación, solo Kagome podía notar aquellos cambios imperceptibles para el humano común. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla disfrutando del calor y suavidad de su piel, cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Las manos de Kagome siempre le hacían sentirse querido, importante y protegido. -**¿cómo podía dormir después de lo que pasó anoche? me dejaste preocupado Kagome…-**le dijo preocupado.

-**Lo siento InuYasha, por mi culpa no has podido descansar-** la escuchó triste mientras bajaba su mirada.

La tomó de su mentón y le hizo encararlo - **Kagome...es mi deber protegerte...incluso de tus propios pensamientos -** le dijo serio - **Dime,¿ que fue lo que te alteró de esa manera anoche? -**le animó a cotarle, la vio dudar - ¿**soñarte con la batalla contra Naraku? ¿es eso? Ya no tienes que preocuparte, todo ha pasado. Jamás volverá a nuestras vidas…-** le dijo tratando de darle seguridad. La vio negar con su cabeza y empezó a contarle su sueño, nuevamente había soñado con Kikyo, en el sueño la sacerdotisa le decía que había tomado su lugar y él había decidido irse con ella al infierno. Mientras le contaba había podido ver el sufrimiento que le traía recordar aquellos sucesos, se maldijo nuevamente por las acciones de su pasado - _¡ si no hubiera dudado de mi corazón y tan solo hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos por ella, Kagome no tendría que sufrir con esos recuerdos!_

_-_**Lo siento...te lastime tanto con mi indecisión -** le dijo afligido mientras tomaba su rostro -**Pero ahora tu eres a la única que pertenece mi corazón, Kikyo nunca logró adentrarse en mi con la fuerza con que tú estás aquí Kagome -**le dijo llevando una de sus manos a su corazón.-**Ya te dije...me quedaré contigo, hasta que mi existencia en este mundo termine. -** Kagome había empezado a llorar tras sus palabras, la abrazó nuevamente. -**Gracias InuYasha...por estar aquí- **la escuchó alejó de su pecho para inclinarse y dejar un casto beso en sus labios logrando el sonrojo de la azabache. Una vez que la vio más tranquila la ayudó a levantarse y bajaron. La vio dirigirse al baño seguramente para lavar su rostro- **Kagome...iré por unas frutas para el desayuno… ya regreso -** le avisó antes de salir.

Cuando regresó la vio mucho más radiante, lo recibió con una sonrisa y algunos mechones húmedos al lado de su rostro. La vio inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza logrando ponerlo nervioso.-**Que...que pasa? -**le preguntó.

-**Te ves diferente...sin tu rata de fuego...me gusta -**le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Khe! - **le contestó rojo ante el cumplido - **desayunamos -**la animó.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior frente al jardín el cual lucía en todo su esplendor a la luz del sol. La vio tomar las bayas que había recogido y empezar a comer, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver sus carnosos labios manchados de rojo, parecía que se había maquillado y lucía - _apetecible -_ pensó. La atrapó mirándola, la inocente mirada que le dirigió derrotó su autocontrol y en menos de lo que su mente pudo registrar el movimiento se vio envolviendo su labios con los suyos, la mezcla de sus sabor natural más lo dulce de las bayas le hicieron gruñir de satisfacción contra su boca -**Grrmm-**la sintió tensarse ante el sonido y empezó a retirarse cuando sintió las dos manos de la chica tras su cabeza impidiéndole que la dejará, pronto sintió la lengua de la chica pidiendo permiso para entrar y él gustoso se lo concedió, la apasionada respuesta de la chica lo tenía completamente feliz, se separó al sentirla buscar aire.

-**Ni siquiera sabes lo que provocas mujer -** le recriminó mientas le daba un rápido beso antes de regresar a su lugar al lado de ella. - _tal vez dejar que mis instintos se hagan cargo en algunas ocasiones no es tan malo -_ pensó divertido al verla agitada por el beso y oler el dulce aroma de su felicidad alrededor.

La vio partir una de las manzanas y ofrecersela, - _tengo que decirle ahora, si salgo temprano podré estar de regreso por la noche -_ pensó recordando su plan de ir a ver a Totosai con esperanza de que la pulga se encontrara ahí.-**Kagome...anoche pensé….-**comenzó nervioso pues sabía que sería difícil convencerla de quedarse en la casa-**bueno...estaba pensando que el lugar de Totosai no queda a más de unas horas de camino de aquí, creo que si salgo ahora podré estar de regreso al anochecer …- **estudió su reacción atenta.

-**¿iremos a ver a Totosai? creí que esperaríamos a que nuestras vacaciones terminaran? ¿ por qué la prisa? ¿sucede algo? -** le preguntó mientras se acercaba y tocaba su mejilla preocupada. Se recargó sobre la suave mano, jamás se cansaría del tacto de Kagome - _es tan suave - _**Ya no puedo esperar más Kagome, necesito hacer esto, hay demasiado en juego. Quiero encontrar desesperadamente la solución para poder estar juntos...Además...mi cuerpo se siente extraño por momentos y hay algunas cosas que no puedo terminar de comprender.**

**-De acuerdo, iremos, partiremos de inmediato -**la escuchó segura. Por supuesto que querría acompañarle. La miró preocupado, buscando las palabras para no ofenderla por querer ir solo - **porque…¿iremos juntos verdad? -**le preguntó sosprechosa. _-Tsk...bruja siempre puede leerme -_ la atrajo en un abrazo y la sentó en su regazo. Con cautela prosiguió - **Creo...que lo mejor por ahora sería que hiciera este viaje solo- **le dijo mientras la sentía tensarse- **sé que quieres acompañarme, pero me sentiría mejor si esperas por mi. Te prometo que regresaré pronto...prefiero que te enteres por mí de lo que sea que signifique esta visita-**la vio mirarle desilusionada ante la idea de quedarse atrás.- **Sabes que lo modales de ese viejo no son los mejores y la pulga es muy imprudente- **continuó tratando de transmitirle que solo quería cuidarla y poder darle la información completa. -**Además dijiste que tenía que tener una ¿platica de hombres no?- **la vio sonrojarse.

-**Te entiendo InuYasha...pero no estoy acostumbrada a solo quedarme sentada esperando noticias que tienen que ver con mi vida también - **y ahí estaba, sabía que no sería fácil convencerla, demasiado obstinada. Sonrió ante su reclamo. -**Lo sé mujer, lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas que deseo saber sobre mi clan y me sentiré más cómodo si soy yo por quien te enteras…- **le contestó.

-**Dijiste que nunca me ocultaría nada, y ahora pretendes irte solo y dejarme aquí esperando e ignorando lo que sucede.¡ Iremos juntos! -** le dijo a punto de hacer una de sus rabietas. Sonrió internamente, extrañaba un poco su temperamento cuando se enojaba.

-**Vamos...que nadie está diciendo que te ocultaré algo...te hice una promesa y lo cumpliré...solo te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi Kagome...por favor -**le dijo tratando de imitar el dulce tono que ella utilizaba cuando quería salirse con la suya. La sintió relajarse un poco en su agarre - **Es que...aag está bien -**terminó cediendo.- La abrazó fuertemente en modo de agradecimiento. -**regresaré lo antes posible...lo prometo -** le reafirmó.

-**Lo sé...es solo que...te extrañaré.-**le dijo mirándolo triste. Él le sonrió ante la confesión y miró sus labios. Una traviesa sonrisa surcó surcó su rostro logrando que la azabache se sonrojara.

La miró directamente a sus ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. El beso comenzó tranquilo y suave como la mayoría de los que compartían. Pero una vez que sintió como la azabache tomaba sus labios demandantemente mientras rozaba unos de sus colmillos con su lengua,su cuerpo reaccionó sin pedirle permiso. De repente la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba presionandose sobre el de la azabache mientras la profundidad del beso aumentaba. Pudo percibir el intoxicante y nuevo aroma empezar a envolverla y eso solo incrementaba su necesidad de sentirla y probarla más de cerca. Sentía como el control empezaba a resbalar de su cuerpo. Pero tenerla presionada contra él de esa manera y saber que no la vería en casi todo el día, no pudo contenerse y dejó paso al instinto animal que pedía una apropiada despedida de su compañera. Sintió las manos de la azabache acariciar su cuello y atraer su rostro profundizando el beso -**mmg-**se escuchó gemir ante el avance de la ojicafé.Sumido en la intensidad de aquel beso no se percató del movimiento de Kagome hasta que sintió el piso de madera en su espalda. Cortó el beso y la vio sorprendido.-_¿qué demonios en que momento?-_ Completamente sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado le veía desde arriba, la chica había aprovechado su distracción para rolar y posicionarse sobre su cadera, ambas piernas a sus costados la yukata peligrosamente abierta sobre sus rodillas. -_oh Kagome...no puedo controlarme si haces esto mujer- _La visión le provocó un pinchazo de placer en su entrepierna. -**Es mi turno -**la escuchó decir de manera provocativa mientras sentía sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho mientras se inclinaba a besarlo.-_estoy perdido-_ La sintió delinear sus labios con su lengua ante de atraparlos por completo, la acción le había valido un involuntario gemido de placer -**Kag..-**intentó decir su nombre sin éxito. La suave lengua ejercía más presión, pidiéndole que abriera su boca y él obedeció al instante. La azabache aprovecho el permiso y lo siguiente que experimentó no le permitió concentrarse en otra cosa que en sus labios. La chica jugaba con su lengua atrapando la suya en una sensual danza, había jurado que había sentido como lo había mordido un poco y cuando delineaba sus colmillos, jamás pensó que serían tan sensible ante una caricia de ese tipo. No sabía como pero ahora sus manos de posaban al lada de las caderas de la azabache y su dureza empezaba a despertar. Decidió no tentar más su control y luchando contra las ansias de tocarla la tomó de la cintura y se giró dejándolos aún recostados sobre el suelo pero con una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-**Kagome -**se escuchó llamarle ronco -**¿que me has hecho...por qué no puedo dejarte? -**le preguntó divertido mientras acariciaba su mejilla a lo que la chica solo le respondió inclinando más su rostro sobre su tacto sonriendo complacida por sus palabras.- **Te dijo que mi autocontrol peligra ¿ y que haces? Tsk...me provocas con tu besos -**le dijo tocando sus labios con su manos -**y tu cuerpo -** terminó ejerciendo más presión en su agarre sobre su cintura - **Khe! eres una bruja…-**le dijo divertido.

-**InuYasha…-**le dijo alegre -**si realmente fuera bruja, me convertiría en tu igual y viviriamos cientos o miles de años hasta envejecer juntos -**no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella declaración, su corazón latía desbocado - _ella ha dicho...mi gual….no estará pensando en …- _**¿qué sucede? -**la escuchó preguntarle preocupada ante su reacción.

-**Tu has dicho...que te convertirías en mi igual…¿que quisiste decir? -**le dijo aún sin poder creérselo.

-¿**Como que a qué me refiero? Es bastante obvio, si tuviera el poder de convertirme en hanyou todo sería más fácil, podríamos vivir mucho tiempo, podría ser capaz de defenderte y no depender siempre de ti para mi seguridad, no sabes lo frustrante que es no sentirme útil cuando se trata de defenderte, solo puedo curar tus heridas, quiero ser capaz de prevenirlas. Además ¿ no sería maravilloso, no tener que preocuparte por mi excesivamente com lo haces ahora? Creo que sería grandioso si también pudiera ser un hanyou.-**solo podía sentir la mirada de estupefacción en su rostro mientras la escuchaba terminar su discurso.

-**¿qué pasa, por qué me miras así? -**le preguntó extrañada.

-¿**Acaso...sabes lo que acabas de decir Kagome? ¿querer convertirte en Hanyoy? ¿ quieres una vida en la que no serás aceptaba ni en el mundo youkai ni humano, en la que serás discriminada, humillada? Querer renunciar al privilegio de tu humanidad para ser solo…¿la mitad de algo? ¿cómo podrías renunciar a esto? -**le dijo sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza- **A estas manos que son solo capaces de curar por estas - **señalando sus manos -**llenas de garras, las cuales pueden acabar con una vida en segundos - **se escuchó reír aún incrédulo - **Kagome...solo tu puedes pensar en convertirte en Hanyou antes de permitirme ser humano.**

Sintió una de las delicadas manos tomar su mentón y hacerlo encararla - **Te lo repetiré cuantas veces necesites -**la escuchó suspirar - **¿por qué habría de querer que te conviertas en humano? no me malentiendas, no tengo nada en contra de tu aspecto humano -**le dijo con una sonrisa -**como humano es cierto que eres más comprensivo y más expresivo...pero...InuYasha…¿acaso yo me enamoré de un humano? No, no lo hice. Me enamoré de ti, de esta persona que tengo frente a mi, ningún humano, ningún youkai, solo mi InuYasha -**le dijo dulcemente dedicándole una profunda mirada cargada de sentimientos.-**te lo he dicho...yo te amo tal como eres.**

**-Solo tu puedes decir algo como eso Kagome -**le dijo conmovido mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.-¿_es realmente posible que merezca a una compañera como Kagome .. que mi destino sea este perfecto ser -_ pensó emocionado.-**No te importaría convertirte en esto-** le dijo posando una de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho - ¿**si existiera la posibilidad?**

**-Claro que no -**le contestó segura.- **Espero que sea la única posibilidad, no me gustaría acortar tu vida **\- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro - **si de mí dependiera viviría eternamente a tu lado. - **se levantó apartándose dolorosamente de su lado.-**En ese caso, debo partir cuanto antes, regresaré poco antes del anochecer, espera por mí -** le dijo mientras le plantaba un casto beso en sus labios y salia corriendo de la casa.

**CAMINO A LAS TIERRAS DEL HERRERO**

InuYasha se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, no quería demorar más de lo necesario su corto viaje, estaba decidido a extraer la mayor cantidad de información de aquel par. Seguro sabrían de algún lugar o método para lograr estar juntos.-_me rehúso a vivir sin ella, mucho menos después de aquella confesión, solo Kagome se mostraba entusiasmada por convertirse en un hanyou -_ pensó entre divertido y un momento se la imaginó como semidemonio. La simple imagen le produjo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.-_supongo que es mi instinto -_ se dijo. Después de todo imaginarsela como su igual no creía que fuera del todo una locura - _si de humana tiene ese lado salvaje...como hanyou -_ casi tropieza ante la idea. Trago saliva fuertemente Su imaginación había volado bastante - _¡Baka! Ya me parezco al libidinoso de Miroku, su aspecto no cambiaría demasiado cierto? -_ se imaginó a la chica con colmillos y nuevamente un estremecimiento hizo su recorrido hasta su entrepierna -¡_chikuso debo darme prisa!_

Después de una horas llegó, podía ver el enorme esqueleto humeante que constituía la vivienda del herrero. Paró unos cuantos metros antes ante el nerviosismo, tenía tantas preguntas, pero sobre todo, tenía temor al no encontrar las respuestas. Se armó de valor y entró a la cueva. Totosai como siempre se encontraba forjando una extraña arma. Tomo aire y lo llamó - **¡Oe viejo, necesitamos hablar -** Totosai se le quedó viendo mientras aún trabajaba en el arma - **¿qué te trae por estos rumbos InuYasha?**

**-Mi mujer -** contestó seguro. Lo vió parar el trabajo y mirarle sorprendido para luego sonreírle traviesamente.

**-¿Así que te has decidido al fin he?, en ese caso -**lo vio dejar sus herramientas a un lado y tomar asiento -**Hablemos.**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Les dije que si lo acababa antes lo tendrían y ¡aquí está!, espero que les guste. Ya por fin tendremos Izayoi -Inu Taisho en el próx. capítulo wuju….. En este cap. no hubo demasiados cambios sobre todo al final, y creo que del próximo serán muy leves también así que tal vez esté listo antes de tiempo también. Nuevamente mil gracias por sus Reviews, por quienes han agregado a sus favoritos la historia y están al pendiente. Espero leernos pronto.

Mata ne!


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

KAGOME´S POV

Una ola de nerviosismo la recorrió al sentirlo llegar, por un momento pensó que llegaría directamente a ese lugar debido a la oscuridad, pero los sonidos provenían de la cocina y, pronto los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y tomó su posición de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta. Estaba siendo atrevida sí, pero ¿no tenía nada de malo querer sentirse deseada por su Hanyou cierto?, las pisadas pararon e inmediatamente sintió la fuerza de su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Con el corazón acelerado trató de controlar el ritmo de su respiración para no delatarse ante los sensibles sentidos de su hanyou. Lentamente pasó su cabello hacia el costado de su cuello, permitiéndole tener una mejor vista de su espalda y hombros, podía jurar que sentía como la dorada mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Saberse admirada por el peliplateado empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo - _sería tan fácil invitarlo a acompañarme -_pensaba picaramente - _pronto Kagome no desesperes...pronto podremos tomar todos los baños juntos que queramos -_ decidida a terminar con la función debido a la creciente excitación que empezaba a envolverla, decidió regalarle un último vistazo. Tratando de emular el sensual movimiento que había visto seguido en las películas, sacó suavemente una de sus piernas del agua, cuidando no revelar demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para tentar al semidemonio, deslizó una de sus manos simulando una caricia de lavado, tan rápido como terminó aquella demostración escuchó el sensual gruñido del ojidorado y la puerta cerrarse fuertemente -_Misión cumplida -_ pensó divertida. -_Es tan considerado -_ pensó enternecida al escucharle decir que le había llevado otra lámpara al pensar que su oscuridad se debía a algún desperfecto de la anterior.

Le agradeció y le escuchó ir a la cocina a terminar la cena. Se apuró a salir del agua y secar su cuerpo, se acercó al estante donde descansaban las yukatas y se maravilló ante los diseños. Desde que había llegado al Sengoku solo había usado su ropa y la de sacerdotisa que la anciana kaede le prestaba cada vez que debía lavar la suya, tenía que reconocer que le hacía ilusión poder usar yukatas y kimonos tradicionales. Eligió uno morado con un sencillo diseño a rayas.-_me pregunto si a InuYasha le gustará verme vestida de esa manera -_ pensó esperanzada en que aquel cambio lograra una buena impresión en el peliplateado. Envolvió su cabello con una de las telas a falta de toalla mientras se disponía a salir.

La imagen de InuYasha con una especie de tetera humeante fue lo primero que la recibió al abrir la puerta, la expresión de asombro en su rostro le dijo que no era indiferente ante aquel cambio de atuendo y solo lo confirmó al escucharle decir que se veía bonita mientras se sonrojaba nervioso y la recorría con la mirada, claramente no había planeado decir aquello en voz alta pero le alegró poder causar aquellos pensamientos.

Lo vio adelantarse al salón donde comerían mientras ella iba en búsqueda del té en su mochila. Se maravilló al acercarse a él. InuYasha había dispuesto la cena frente al jardín trasero y había dejado algunas velas alrededor de la comida, entre la luz de estas, la luna, y el ambiente parecía claramente una cena romántica. Su emocionado corazón no pudo más que derretirse un poco más ante aquel gesto. Sabía que no había sido precisamente la intención del peliplateado ambientar una cena romántica pero el hecho de que lo hiciera inconsciente le divirtió.

Tomó uno de los cojines y se sentó a su lado tratando de prolongar el contacto de sus cuerpos. El aroma de la comisa hizo reaccionar a su estómago y se apresuró a tomar una pieza con sus manos, en el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, había aprendido que InuYasha solía incomodarse cada vez que tenían que comer con palillos debido a su garras, así que se había acostumbrado a comer con sus manos ciertos platillos y este sería uno de ellos. Se llevó un trozo de carne a su boca y se deleitó con lo rico que había quedado, no sabía de dónde había sacado especias, pero definitivamente se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo un poco mejor que de costumbre. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un extraño brillo en la mirada del ojidorado. Le preguntó si pasaba algo pero solo lo vio negar con su cabeza y centrarse en su comida.

Sentía el ambiente ligeramente electrizante, no sabía si era por su cercanía, la decoración, el hecho de que era de noche...tal vez todo. Lo podía percibir voltear al verla constantemente y cuando ella se atrevía a devolverle la mirada lo veía sonrojarse ligeramente - _¿quién hubiera pensado que tendríamos este tipo de cenas...como cualquier...pareja? -_pensó contenta.

Siguió su mirada y notó que estaba concentrado en su mano, aquella que contenía uno de los últimos trozos de su comida -_seguro se ha quedado con hambre -_se dijo divertida, le ofreció su porción en tono divertido a pesar de su negativa y se animó a colar la comida en su boca, a pesar de sorprenderse aceptó el gesto - _de ahora en adelante podremos compartir más momentos como éste -_ pensó feliz. Dejarse alimentarse no era algo que él Inuyasha del pasado le hubiera permitido hacer, seguramente habría sacado algo como -¡_no soy un crío al que necesitas alimentar mujer, puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo! -_rió mentalmente ante la escena que acababa de formarse en su ofreció el último bocado al verlo terminar el primero, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano del hanyou tomando la suya en un rápido movimiento, lo vio acercar su mano a su rostro y bajar al encuentro de la comida, esta vez pudo sentir claramente sus labios cubrir la punta de sus dedos mientras tomaba la comida, un escalofrío recorrió su espina - _como puede hacer que algo tan simple sea tan...sexy -_se preguntó asombrada ante la imagen. Mantuvo el agarre sobre su mano y lo vio tragar rápidamente el último bocado. Lo siguiente, no lo esperaba. Lo vio sacar su lengua y lamer el resto de los rastros de comida de sus - _oh cielos -_ pensó mientras sentía su respiración agitarse ante la sensación de la lengua de su hanyou delinear sus dedos hasta dejarlos limpios de cualquier rastro de comida. Parecía completamente absorto en aquella acción…-_tal vez es parte de su instinto...-_pensó curiosa. La sensual caricia paró en seco y lo vio tensarse al parecer sorprendido de sí mismo. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia para no avergonzarle más y simplemente le dijo divertida-**y decías que estabas satisfecho…- **a lo que solo obtuvo uno de sus clásicos monosílabos de respuesta mientras le daba la espalda y se ponía frente al jardín.

Aprovechó aquel momento para sentarse a su lado y recargar su cabeza en su hombro, volvió a agradecerle por aquel día. Lo sintió deslizar uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro acercándola más a él. Se quedaron unos momentos disfrutando de aquel momentos hasta que lo escuchó decirle lo feliz que lo hacía que estuviera con él en ese momento. -_No quiero que esto termine nunca -_pensó imaginando el futuro y las cientos de noches que podrían compartir en ese lugar entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, lo sintió tomarla de su mentón para encararla y le comentó que se veía cansada, animandola a subir a dormir. Tuvo unos minutos que aprovechó para lavar sus manos y dejar la toalla que cubría su ya casi seco cabello. Lo encontró esperándola al pie de las escaleras y en menos de lo que pensó estaba en sus brazos mientras se dirigían a la segunda planta. En cuanto entraron al pasillo le comentó que quería dormir en su habitación - _no creo que sea apropiado usar otra aún..-_pensó en la hermosa habitación de su madre - _una vez que realicemos la ceremonia...estará bien -_ se hizo nota mental de comentarle a InuYasha en otro momento.

Los fuertes brazos la dejaron suavemente sobre el futón, se acomodó rápidamente para hacerle espacio - _no creerá que podrá dormir lejos de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado -_ pensó divertida al ver su expresión de asombro, lo escuchó decirle que quería tomar un baño también así que se resignó y le hizo prometer que estaría a su lado cuando despertara. Lo último que escuchó antes de que el sueño lo venciera fueron sus pisadas en las escaleras.

**PESADILLA DE KAGOME**

Estaba en el bosque, era de noche y se encontraba buscando a InuYasha, siguió caminando mientras lo llamaba hasta llegar a un prado entonces lo vio: InuYasha se encontraba de espaldas a una distancia considerable -_¿pero que está haciendo en medio de la noche? -_ se preguntó mientras se acercaba a su encuentro - **¡InuYasha, InuYasha! -**le llamó alegre tratando de llamar su atención. Lo vio girar para mirarla, entonces descubrió que no es encontraba solo...había alguién más acompañándolo… -**Kikyo -** paró en seco quedando a pocos metros de distancia de ellos. Dirigió su mirada a InuYasha anhelando una explicación...pero su mirada lo decía todo. -_nooo...dijiste….dijiste que me quería InuYasha…¿por qué….por qué? -_pensaba al entender que lo había perdido. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa solo para ver su calmado semblante, la vio acercarse aún más a su hanyou y tomarlo del brazo mientras se dirigía a ella - **InuYasha siempre me ha pertenecido...lo sabes. Trataste de tomar mi lugar Kagome, pero tu nunca serás suficiente...recuerda que eres solo una copia, él solo puede ver mi imagen cuando te mira, siente mi piel cuando te toca...busca mis labios cuando te besa. -** escuchó sus hirientes palabras mientras veía cómo se formaba una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro -**Nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntos- **terminó.

Kagome buscó desesperada la mirada de su hanyou esperando alguna clase de reacción, rogando a los dioses porque InuYasha la desmintiera, todo en vano, pues en el momento en que cruzó nuevamente su mirada no había nada más para ella. -**Lo siento Kagome lo intenté, pero no puedo olvidar a KiKyo, prefiero morir a su lado que estar vivo y sufrir con su recuerdo cada vez que te veo -**le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y abrazaba fuertemente a KiKyo. La energía empezó a envolverlos y recordó aquella vez que la sacerdotisa había intentado llevarse a InuYasha - _está siendo manipulado -_pensó esperanzada.

Se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de romper cualquier conjuro que aquella sacerdotisa hubiera utilizado, pero se vio imposibilitada pues en cuento se acercó un campo de fuerza la repelió y cayó a varios metros de distancia.-**¡Noooo, suéltalo….déjalo….InuYasha él...es mi compañero…. InuYasha...dijiste que nunca me dejarías…..¿por qué? reacciona!-** gritaba a todo pulmón desesperada mientras los veía hundirse en el suelo hasta que desaparecieron -¡**Noooooo!-**su pecho dolía profundamente, le era difícil respirar...entonces escuchó su voz-¡**Kagome...Kagome...despierta es solo un sueño! -**_¿un sueño? -_ se dijo.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME**

Entonces despertó y se sintió envuelta en el delicioso aroma y calor de su InuYasha,mientras este la acunaba en su regazo se abrazó a él fuertemente y lloró hasta tranquilizarse perdiéndose nuevamente en el sueño.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Despertó para toparse con la dorada mirada de su hanyou, con una sonrisa en su rostro se tomó unos segundos para asimilar aquella mañana, aún no podía creer que de ahora en adelante esta escena se repetiría constantemente, despertar entre los brazos del peliplateado, envuelta en su tibieza y aroma. Mientras recorría el apuesto rostro de su compañero pudo notar el ligero cambio bajo sus ojos, aquel que solo se presentaba cuando se quedaba en vela toda la noche, estiró su mano y acarició la suave piel bajo sus ojos - **No has dormido -**le dijo preocupada. Lo vio reaccionar con un ligero asombro ante sus palabras para después tomar su mano y recargar su mejilla sobre su tacto, lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras le platicaba que no había podido dormir debido a su preocupación tras la pesadilla.

Se disculpó solo para escucharlo reiterarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse más por Naraku, resignada empezó a contarle lo que había soñado. Sabía que no dejaría el tema y aunque se sentía tonta y mal por traer el recuerdo de Kikyo nuevamente terminó su relato.

Podía notar como la expresión de su hanyou se alteraba ante sus palabras, le dolía hacerlo sentir mal con aquellos recuerdos pero no quería mentirle ni guardar ningún secreto. Una vez que terminó el relato lo escuchó nuevamente pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir con su indecisión. Escucharle decir aquello además de las dulces palabras que le había dedicado - **...tu eres a la única que pertenece mi corazón, Kikyo nunca logró adentrarse en mi con la fuerza con la que tú estás aquí Kagome -**le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la posaba en su pecho. Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y se vio llorando nuevamente. Su Frágil corazón acostumbrado a la brusquedad y tosquedad de su hanyou no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellas muestras tan abiertas de afecto. La besó ligeramente y bajaron para desayunar.

Una vez abajo se lavó mientras InuYasha conseguía el desayuno, salió del cuarto de baño al escucharlo llegar y fue entonces que un poco más despierta lo notó -_¿qué pasó con su ropa? -_pensó mientras lo inspeccionaba o mejor dicho lo devoraba con la mirada. Vestía una yukata para similar a la suya solo de diferente color, - _pero claro que se verá perfecto con cualquier cosa que se ponga -_ pensó divertida. Después de dedicarle un cumplido y verlo sonrojarse adorablemente lo siguió para desayunar.

Feliz de que hubiera encontrado bayas para desayunar se sentó y disfrutó de la brisa mañanera mientras veía el jardín. De repente sintió muy fuerte la mirada del peliplateado -_¿siempre me ha visto tan ...intensamente? - _se preguntó y volteó curiosa. Apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él, sintió la demandante boca del semidemonio sobre la suya, el arrebato del beso la descolocó un poco pero cedió ante la deliciosa sensación. Lo sintió gruñir sobre su boca logrando estremecerla, percibió como trataba de alejarse -_oh no...no puedes atacarme así y esperar que me quede tranquila -_ antes de que pudiera dejarla rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo y profundizando el beso, la mezcla de sus alientos y el dulce sabor de las bayas le parecía tan…-_exótico -_ buscando más de aquello coló su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad buscando mas…-_mas..-_A pesar de su demandante avance InuYasha no se alejó y respondió ávido a su petición - _debería dejarse llevar más a menudo -_ pensó tratando de forzar los últimos vestigios de aire en sus pulmones para prolongar aquel contacto. Sin embargo al final renegando de su mortalidad tuvo que separarse para tomar aire.

-_Esta si que es una manera de despertarse -_ pensó feliz mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración - **Ni siquiera sabes lo que provocas mujer -** lo escuchó decirle mientras se separaba de ella y le regalaba un corto beso. Volvió su atención a la fruta frente a ella y le ofreció un trozo de manzana que acababa de partir. Cuando la aceptó vio su nerviosismo y preocupación en su mirada - _Presiento que esto no me va a gustar -_pensó.

Sentada en su regazo aún molesta tras escuchar la petición del semidemonio de dejarlo ir solo con totosai se resignó -_después de todo sería mejor que tuviera "esa" plática solo con Myoga y Totosai, sería demasiado vergonzoso conmigo ahí...aargg pero estaré sola..-_verlo partir solo nunca era una agradable vista. Sintió los brazos a su alrededor apretarse más tratando de tranquilizarla, le escuchó decirle que regresaría lo antes posible.

-**Lo sé...es solo que te extrañaré -**se escuchó decir más triste de lo que vio verla de aquella manera intensa que la desarmaba, siguió el trayecto de sus ojos hasta…-_mi..s labios….va a...besarme -_ pensó mientras lo veía sonreírle traviesamente.-_oh...lo va a hacer…-_pensaba mientra lo veía acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, su movimiento le pareció el acecho de un perfecto cazador y ella sería la perfecta víctima.

La besó suave y delicadamente pero solo logró despertar su ansiedad, cada vez necesitaba más de él, de su tacto, de su sabor...impaciente demandó más de él profundizando el beso, se atrevió a rozar uno de sus colmillos con su lengua -_quien alguna vez haya dicho que lo hacen ver feroz es un completo baka -_pensó -_son tan sexys…-_se dijo divertida mientras continuaba su caricia. Sin previo sintió como InuYasha se abalanzaba sobre ella dejándola contra el piso, presionando gran parte de su cuerpo al de ella, sentir tan claramente su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras la besaba de aquella manera...era inevitable que el deseo en su cuerpo incrementara. Podía empezar a sentir el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Llevó sus manos tras su cuello y acarició la base de su cabello mientras lo invitaba a besarla tan profundo e intenso como quisiera.-**mmg-**lo escuchó gemir ante su acción logrando excitarla. Ella misma no tenía demasiado control sobre sus acciones y se encontró un poco sorprendida al verse sobre el - _oh cielos -_pensó mientras sentía el calor en su rostro. Lo vió bajo ella, agitado, sonrojado y sorprendido, y aunque sabía que aquello era claramente un asalto tenerlo bajo su dominio le provocaba le gustaba - _yo también te puedo atacar -_ pensó divertida mientras se acercaba a su boca apoyándose sobre su torso -**Es mi turno -**se escuchó decir mientras disfrutaba del azorado semidemonio bajo ella. Se tomó el tiempo de delinear los masculinos labios con su lengua -**Kag..-**lo escuchó gemir antes de tomar el completo control de su boca. Sus lenguas se buscaban con impaciencia, y ella estaba en el cielo, era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía contacto con el de él, sus manos sobre su torso que me movía agitado, sus piernas abiertas cada una al costado de su cintura…, el agarre de InuYasha sobre su cadera, todo se sentía tan perfecto y a la vez...tan insuficiente….sabía que estaba lista….quería ser suya en todos los sentidos, la necesidad que su cuerpo sentía por unirse a él era insoportable. El movimiento de InuYasha la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando lo sintió separar sus cuerpos y ponerlos de costado.

-**Kagome -**se escuchó llamarle ronco -**¿que me has hecho...por qué no puedo dejarte? -**le preguntó divertido mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Le sonrió complacida con sus palabras. y le escuchó reclamarle por no hacer caso de su advertencia sobre su autocontrol, la mirada que le dedicó mientras tocaba sus labios y afianzaba su agarré destilaba cada vez un poco más de seguridad. Definitivamente se estaba dejando llevar y eso la entusiasmaba. -**Bruja -** lo escuchó llamarla - _ja no tienes idea de lo que haría si de verdad lo fuera -_pensó divertida.-**InuYasha…si realmente fuera bruja, me convertiría en tu igual y viviriamos cientos o miles de años hasta envejecer juntos - **dejó salir sus pensamientos.

La expresión del peliplateado pasó de diversión a shock y lo vió palidecer - _¿pero que le pasa? ¿es tan racional mi deseo de ser su igual?-_ lo escuchó preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo - _por supuesto que estoy segura -_ Intentó explicarle lo sencillo que sería si tan solo se convirtiera en su igual. Lo más genial sería por supuesto poder vivir a su lado el mismo tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por la diferencia de edad, además de que podría protegerle de verdad. Sin embargo el estado de shock de su semidemonio persistía.

Lo escuchó tratar de "hacerla entrar en razón" por lo que estaba diciendo -¿_realmente pretende que me asuste solo porque podríamos ser juzgados por gente ignorante y prejuiciosa? - _su corazón se encogió al escuchar comparar sus manos, atribuyéndose la letalidad de las suyas contra las de ella que según el peliplateado estaban hechas para sanar - _entonces...déjame sanarte InuYasha….déjame sanar todo ese dolor -_pensó triste No importaba el tiempo, o esfuerzo que le llevara, le haría entender que amaba cada parte de su ser. La abrazó mientras se encargaba de reiterarle que era de él de quien se había enamorado con todas sus partes demoníacas y humanas. Envuelta en sus brazos intentó transmitirle sus sentimientos en aquel contacto.- **No te importaría convertirte en esto-** le dijo posando una de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho - ¿**si existiera la posibilidad?- l**e reafirmó que definitivamente no le importaría y su deseo porque solo esa fuera la única posibilidad. Tras esa confesión, la besó, cambió sus ropas y salió corriendo.

Un sonoro suspiro dejó su pecho al sentir la soledad de la casa. Decidió recoger los restos del desayuno y recorrer la casa con la luz del día la cual le daba una ambiente completamente diferente al nocturno a la luz del sol los pasillos se veían bien iluminados y se sentía una calidez reconfortante. Una vez que recogió fué a su mochila para sacar algo de ropa sin embargo se arrepintió al momento. - _las yukatas son realmente cómodas...además solo estamos InuYasha y yo..-_decidió mejor lavar la ropa que había usado, pensó en ir al río cercano que había visto desde el segundo piso la noche anterior pero prefirió no arriesgarse al no saber qué tan extenso era el campo de protección que rodeaba la casa, además InuYasha no le había dicho si tenía que tocarla cada vez que quisiera entrar o salir. -_tal vez debí preguntarle antes de que saliera corriendo...en fin creo que puedo lavarla en el baño -_ se dirigió al cuarto.

INUYASHA´S POV

InuYasha se encontraba esperando ansiosamente a que el anciano dejará de acomodar sus herramientas,le parecía que estaba usando una extrema lentitud solo para torturarlo, lo veía quejarse como cualquier viejo senil - ¿_cómo puede actuar de esa manera si tiene la fuerza para crear todas esas armas increíblemente pesadas y poderosas...tsk es todo charlatán - _pensó molestamente divertido. A pesar de que era un viejo, y lo sacaba bastante de sus casillas con su pérdida de memoria le había ayudado a volverse más fuerte gracias al mantenimiento y conocimientos que le había dado a Tessaiga - _a pesar de todo es un viejo confiable…-_terminó de reflexionar mientras lo veía tomar asiento frente a él.

-**Bien muchacho, la verdad no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí, -**se rascó la cabeza -**supongo que Myoga tenía razón -**le dijo mientras empezaba a fumar una especie de pipa.

-**¿Myoga está aquí ? -**le preguntó impaciente

-**Naa..esa pulga escurridiza hace tiempo que se fue en busca de más problemas para huir...ja!Me hizo una visita poco después de que derrotaran a Naraku, pasó unos días por acá...sabes…-**lo vió cambiar de posición recargándose en una de las paredes de la cueva. -**su compañía no es tan mala...a veces olvido que presenció cantidad de batallas a pesar de que siempre está huyendo… eso me recuerda….una vez hace cientos de años ….-**empezó a divagar comenzando a desesperarlo.

-**Concéntrate viejo, no vine a escuchar historias...tengo preguntas…-**le dijo irritado.

-**aah si si si...como te decía...me dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que decidieras tomar a esa sacerdotisa...la chiquilla que te acompaña...ka...ka...katane...kaoya….¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ah esta mente vieja se le olvida todo, verás cuando era joven esto no me sucedía …-**empezó a desviarse nuevamente.

-¡**Kagome! su nombre es ¡Kagome! no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, debo volver antes de que anochezca, ¿qué fue lo que Myoga te dijo? -** Totosai le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa que lo incómodo y volvió ajustar su posición antes de comenzar de nuevo.

-**Si, si Kagome… me dijo que pronto la tomarías como tu hembra...tu compañera -**se sonrojó al escuchar aquellos términos, lo vió mirarlo con atención logrando que su nerviosismo aumentara -**supongo que pensó vendrías aquí a buscarlo y tomó precaución en caso de que no lo encontrarás -**le dijo mientras asentía disfrutando de su pipa.

-**¿que...por qué te dijo...cómo sabía….- **intentó articular sin éxito.

-**Me comentó que tendrías muchas preguntas ya que nunca le prestaste atención cuando intentaba hablarte sobre la continuidad de tu linaje -** le dijo acusadoramente mientras le sonreía divertido.

Aquello le hizo recordar todas las veces que le comentó que dejara aquellas charlas innecesarias.- _pero en ese momento si lo eran, no tenía cabeza para pensar fuera de la lucha-_ pensó frustrado. -**Pues bien, la ceremonia de apareamiento youkai es bastante sencilla- **solo de escuchar la palabra apareamiento le provocó un vistoso sonrojo y la burlona mirada de aquel viejo sobre él no le ayudaba -**supongo que no sabes como realizar la ceremonia y ¿es por eso que estás aquí cierto? -**solo pudo asentir avergonzado. -**Bueno InuYasha no tienes de qué avergonzarte muchacho, después de todo es tradición que el padre sea quien transmita este conocimiento a sus cachorros y nuestro señor falleció antes de tener esta oportunidad. -**

**Es durante la ceremonia de apareamiento en las que los Youkai de tu especie toman a su compañera. Este ritual solo se realiza una vez, ya que los Inu-Youkai toman una compañera para toda la vida. Tu especie es reconocida por mantener los lazos más fuertes entre compañeros- **InuYasha escuchaba atenta cada palabra, sintió un poco de tristeza al escucharle mencionar como la tradición de este momento era normalmente compartido de padre a hijo, y pensó que si él y Kagome llegaban a tener cachorros, se aseguraría de mantenerse con vida lo suficiente para transmitir aquel conocimiento, sin embargo una duda le atravesó rápidamente, extrañado se dirigió a totosai - **Dices que los Inu-Youkai toman una pareja a lo largo de su vida, ¿ como es que el bastardo de Sesshomaru no tiene una compañera después de tantos años?-**Lo escuchó suspirar sonoramente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de resignación-**Definitivamente será un largo día -**le dijo antes de comenzar su relato. -**Parece que Myoga hizo un pésimo trabajo enseñandote las costumbres e historias de tu raza ¿Que ha hecho todos estos años?, mira que desconocer la historia de mi señor y tu familia -**lo vio renegar mientras negaba reprobatoriamente -**No sé como el general confiaba tanto en el….en fin. Tu madre fue la compañera oficial de tu padre -**aquello le sorprendió...entonces la madre de Sesshomaru…¿qué había sido?, al parecer Totosai podía leer en su confusa expresión porque rapidamente explicó -**El general concibió a Sesshomaru cuando era muy joven. No sé si lo sepas pero tu especie no tolera beber alcohol. Fue durante el festejo tras una batalla que Inukimi encontró la manera de hacerle beber sake, ella tenía la intención de convertirse en la compañera de tu padre, no porque estuviera enamorada por supuesto, en aquel entonces mi general era conocido como el Youkai más poderoso y eso era todo lo que le importaba a aquella fría mujer -**lo vio estremecerse ante el recuerdo-**Claro que mi señor conocía sus intenciones y nunca correspondió el interés de esa mujer, Inukimi es conocida por sus poderes sobrenaturales...y esa noche valiéndose del estado de mi señor consiguió su sangre y esencia y fue todo lo que necesitó -** lo vio quedarse pensativo -_la sangre y esencia de padre….¿qué esencia? -_pensó confundido, pero decidió esperar a que el viejo terminara su relato para no arriesgarse a que perdiera el hilo nuevamente -**Realmente no sé qué hizo esa bruja con la sangre de tu padre pero, meses después se presentó antes mi señor con Sesshomaru en brazos, clamando que era su hijo y por ende tenía que tomarla como su compañera Jah! Ya te imaginarás la sorpresa de tu padre, claro que mi señor era sumamente inteligente y llamó al consejo para exponer el caso, se declaró entonces que Sesshomaru al ser producto de un hechizo y no por el ritual y las costumbres propias de los InuYoukai no podía ser reconocido como hijo de mi señor.-**_¿qué? Sesshomaru...ese bastardo...me ha restregado su sangre pura y esel producto de un hechizo.…¿acaso lo sabrá? -_ **El plan de Inukimi se frustró ante el veredicto del consejo, la mandaron al exilio junto con Sesshomaru, pero mi señor era demasiado generoso y noble, al verificar que Sesshomaru llevaba su sangre aunque no de la manera convencional -**lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto -**lo reconoció -**

**Inukimi vive en el exilio desde entonces, pero Sesshomaru desde aquel día residió en el palacio del oeste y fue entrenado y tratado como hijo legítimo de mi señor. No sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de la manera en que fue engendrado pero nunca logró entablar una buena relación con mi señor, le respetaba pero tenía demasiado de su madre en él...además desconocía su origen...aún lo hace-**_¡no lo sabe! -_ **en cambio tu muchacho…-**le dijo mientras lo veía profundamente -**heredaste más de tu padre de lo que Sesshomaru podría desear...tú eres el legítimo heredero del general...por eso puedes blandir a Tensseiga….-**le sonrió ¿orgulloso? el solo pudo soltar su conocido Keh! ante la incomodidad de aquella mirada -**Pasaron unos cientos de años en los cuales mi señor estuvo solo y se dedicó a velar por las tierras, entrenar a Sesshomaru y derrotar a todos sus enemigos...hasta que conoció a la princesa Izayoi -**no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar el nombre de su madre, nunca había tenido mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se habían conocido sus padres, después de todo siempre le tuvo cierto rencor por haberlos dejado...pero ahora Totosai le decía que su madre era la única compañera que su padre había tomado..su cabeza empezaba a doler ante tanta información - **Tu padre rescató a la princesa cuando su caravana fue asaltada por Youkais que solo buscaban divertirse matando a más humanos, como sabes, mi señor siempre respetó a los humanos y creía que se podía convivir y negociar justamente con ellos, aquello que se encontraban en sus tierras, le respetaban. -**Tenía que reconocer que sentía cierto orgullo al escucharle hablar de aquella manera de su padre.

**Ese día tu padre se encontraba investigando sobre los desastres de Ryukotsusei -**recordó el poderoso espíritu dragón - **cuando se topó con el olor a sangre proveniente de la guardia de tu madre, la mayoría había muerto para cuando llegó sin embargo logró rescatar a algunos y por su puesto a la princesa. No sé exactamente cómo se dió la relación entre tus padres pero por lo que Myoga me contó, mantuvieron su relación en secreto ya que la familia de tu madre despreciaba a los Youkais incluso tenían una unidad especial de exterminadores. -**un escalofrío le recorrió al escuchar aquello, la familia de su madre...eran exterminadores youkai. Totosai notó su reacción y aclaró -**Claro que la princesa no compartía esas ideas, no aprobaba las creencias de tu abuelo y creía que se podía llevar una sana vida en paz con los youkais...era bastante ingenua como cierta persona que conocemos…-**le dijo guiñando un ojo...sabía que se refería a Kagome, le gruñó al escuchar aquello como un insulto a las mujeres más importantes en su vida, Totosai se sorprendió un poco y dejó una mayor distancia entre ellos antes de continuar.

**Tu padre marcó a tu madre en el último año de su relación y fuiste concebido poco después. Cuando tu padre supo de tu existencia, habló con el consejo para que le permitieran tomar a Izayoi bajo su protección en el palacio. Te imaginarás la conmoción que causó aquella petición. Pero mi señor sabía que correrían peligro si no estaban en el palacio….Estuvo debatiendo con el consejo por meses, pero no había logrado la aprobación. Durante este tiempo se vió en la necesidad de sacar a tu madre a escondidas de su palacio y llevarla a una de las casas de seguridad cerca de la frontera del oeste. Eso enfureció a tu abuelo y empezó la búsqueda de la princesa. Mi señor tuvo que mover a Izayoi-sama varias veces debido a la persecusión de tu abuelo. Poco tiempo antes de que nacieras el consejo estaba a solo 2 ancianos para aprobar el ingreso de tu madre en el palacio pero entonces Ryukotsusei empezó a hacer demasiados estragos y tu padre no pudo ignorarlo. Mi señor postergó todo lo que pudo el encuentro pues tu nacimiento estaba solo a días, sin embargo se vió en la necesidad de acudir a su encuentro por tu bien y el de tu madre. Peleó por días con aquel demonio. Al final como sabes, lo dejó atrapado en un hechizo con su garra pero no logró salir ileso de la pelea y con una herida tan cerca de su corazón que en otro momento habría sanado con unos días de reposo se dirigió al encuentro de tu madre solo para ser interceptado por Myoga quien le informó que la princesa había sido raptada y devuelta la palacio de tu abuelo y que además te encontrabas a punto de nacer. Sin pensarlo mi señor se dirigió al palacio de la princesa sabía que debía atacarlos para sacar a tu madre o tu no sobrevivirías -**InuYasha empezaba a sentir otra clase de admiración por su padre -**Inu no Taisho murió ese día…-**le dijo casi en un susurro. Lo vio perder su mirada en la entrada de la cueva y espero unos minutos que le parecieron horas para que retomara su relato.

-**Mi señor sabía que estaba muy herido, y el palacio estaba rodeado de soldados, al parecer tu abuelo tenía poco de haber regresado victorioso de una batalla. Tu padre sabía que se dirigía a una muerte casi segura, había perdido mucha sangre en su forma original, y sus fuerzas estaban al límite después de luchar con Ryukotsuse sin embargo fue a rescatarlos sin pensarlo. No había manera de hacer una entrada encubierta, entró por la puerta principal combatiendo con los cientos de soldados formados. Takemaru el general que los comandaba y al parecer ex-prometido de tu madre cegado por el odio hacia mi señor y el resentimiento hacia tu madre decidió incendiar el palacios tras asesinarla - **su madre...había sido asesinada…por el amor a su padre...por cargarlo en su vientre….sintió la presión en su corazón al imaginarse lo que sus padres habían tenido que pasar….-**es sorprendente pensar que Myoga estuvo a su lado mientras luchaba ¿no crees?, Esa pulga escurridiza al parecer supo quedarse a su lado cuando debía….como decía, mi señor logró llegar a los aposentos de la princesa para encontrarla sin vida y contigo en sus brazos, la revivió usando a Tenseiga, le ordenó que huyera...que viviera...le dió tu rata de fuego...y tu nombre...Myoga se aseguró de acompañarlos y esa fue la última vez que lo vió. **

**Takemaru e InuTaisho lucharon hasta que el castillo colapso sobre ellos, mi señor en el débil estado en el que se encontraba no logró sobrevivir. Myoga se encargó de llevar a Izayoi a uno de los castillos cercanos de su familia para informar de la muerte de tu padre al consejo y pudieran recoger los restos. La próxima vez que te vió, selló la tumba en tu ojo y los llevó al hogar del que imagino viniste…-**lo vio olisquear el aire -**la esencia de tu madre y un poco de mi señor te rodea -**le dijo asombrándolo, estaba seguro de no haber percibido un aroma extraño en la casa, olía igual que cuando la había dejado por primera vez...entonces por qué Totosai decía que el olor de su padre estaba en él.-**Así que...ahí lo tienes, eres el legítimo heredero de tu padre, Izayoi-Sama fue su verdadera compañera.**

Totosai le dió un momento para que el peliplateado asimilara toda la información. InuYasha no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía en ese momento, sentimientos encontrados lo embargaban. Su padre era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Sentía pena por la forma en la que ambos habían fallecidos…¿qué hubiera hecho él en el lugar de su padre?...la respuesta le vino inmediatamente…-_habría hecho lo mismo...por Kagome….-_pensó decidido. El relato de Totosai le había hecho sentir parte de la historia, había imaginado la lucha de su padre por llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, su pelea contra el maldito de Takemaru...Un sentimiento de admiración le recorrió por completo. Sus padres le habían querido, habían deseado su vida, le habían dado su nombre. No pudo evitar sentir como una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Escuchó al viejo reír y se apresuró a enmascarar su reacción, soltando su clásico -**Fhe!**

La historia había generado varias preguntas en su cabeza, curioso se dirigió al herrero -**Dijiste que Sesshomaru no fue concebido de la manera correcta…¿a qué te refieres…¿cuál es la manera correcta? -**espero ansioso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el arrugado rostro del herrero - **tan impaciente estás por tener tus cachorros muchacho…-**le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada, provocando que se sonrojara... pero era cierto, desde que Kagome aceptó estar a su lado lo que más deseaba era tener una familia...siempre y cuando la azabache se lo permitiera -**Feh! es obvio que quiero tener descendencia viejo -**le contestó acelerado tratando de aparentar seguridad, sin embargo el adorable sonrojo que le cubría y su incapacidad por sostener la pícara mirada del herrero no lograba su cometido.-**De acuerdo...de acuerdo...lo primero que debes saber es lo que conlleva la unión -**sonrió al verlo poner una expresión de completa atención.

-**Dime InuYasha….¿has sentido la necesidad de encajar tus colmillos en la jovencita? -**InuYasha le miró perplejo y asintió efusivamente. Aquella imagen resultaba demasiada graciosa para el viejo demonio -**Me ha sucedido más de una vez…-**se sonrojó-**...cuando me encuentro cerca de su cuello -**tragó pesadamente al recordarlo.

-**Bueno ahí lo tienes...eso significa que estás listo para marcarla como tu hembra.**

**-¿Marcarla? -**le preguntó confundido. -**¿cómo tengo que marcarla….? -**la imagen de él mordiendo a Kagome le vino repentinamente- _no estará insinuando que…._

_-_**Así es… debes encajar tus colmillos justo donde tu instinto te lo demanda...en este caso al parecer es cerca de su cuello…las marcas de InuYoukai normalmente se encuentran en la parte superior del cuerpo, para cada uno es diferente el lugar de la marca los llama al hacerse más irresistible en su aroma -**aquello le hizo recordar el embriagante aroma de su compañera logrando acelerar su corazón. -_pero mis colmillos son peligrosos...la dañaré...la piel de kagome es más delicada….._**-una vez que la muerdas deberás beber un buen trago de su sangre y mezclar la tuya con ella, debes asegurarte de que tu sangre se mezcle con tu saliva para que puedas sanar la herida...una vez que cicatrice podrás notar que tu aroma se impregnará en ella de una manera más profunda incapaz de ser camuflado por otro, ya sea humano o youkai. La marca y tu aroma podrá ser reconocida por cualquier youkai, de esa manera sabrán que esa hembra ha sido tomada, tu raza es muy posesiva así que nadie podrá tocarla sin tu permiso…-**le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Tenía que reconocer que le agradaba la idea de que nadie pudiera poner un dedo sobre Kagome a menos que el así lo permitiera...pero la idea de hacerle daño….

-**Kagome...es humana...no quiero lastimarla…-**le dijo apesadumbrado.

-**Tranquilo muchacho te aseguro que cuando la marques dolor será lo último en lo que estará pensando…-**InuYasha le vio interrogante.

Sobándose la cara en una clara expresión de incredulidad prosiguió -**La marca se realiza durante el primer apareamiento...la primer unión física...**

**-**¿**A qué te refieres con…-**no pudo terminar su pregunta pues un exasperado Totosai lo interrumpió.

-**Muchacho más te vale que dejes de interrumpirme o puedes ir a buscar a la pulga para que te de respuestas….**

**-Khe! no tendría que interrumpirte si te dieras prisa anciano -**le dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-**Antes de continuar….¿sabes que es una unión de por vida cierto? -**InuYasha asintió - **Kagome es humana, los humanos tienen vidas cortas y frágiles...cuando muera-**el peliplateado se tensó -**tu vínculo permanecerá intacto...no desearás a otra mujer, humana o youkai. Si ella no soporta a tu cachorro y muere en el parto no podrás continuar con tu descendencia ¿entiendes?**

**-**_¿Kagome podría morir por el cachorro?...-_ ¿**por qué...por qué podría...morir ? -**le preguntó serio.

-**InuYasha...muchos youkais se han "divertido" con humanas antes, dejándolas preñadas. La mayoría no soporta una criatura Hanyou, aunque en parte sea humano, la sangre youkai es poderosa, necesitan más energía que un bebé humano. Las mujeres humanas a veces no llegan a dar a luz al cachorro y mueren de debilidad. Y las que llegan al parto pueden morir tratando de traer al mundo a la criatura -**InuYasha le vería horrorizado….el jamás dejaría que Kagome sufriera…-_pero entonces jinenji...mi madre ¿cómo? ….-_**Tu madre fue una mujer muy fuerte y tengo entendido que mi señor supervisó su embarazo de cerca, además de asegurarse de que tuviera la energía necesaria para que pudiera llevarte. Sin embargo desconozco los detalles de lo que realizó para lograrlo...sabiendo todo esto…¿aún deseas unirte a esa mujer? **-le preguntó serio.

-**Lo deseo -**le dijo con firmeza -**si la vida de Kagome corre peligro por llevar un cachorro, no lo tendremos. Cuidaré de ella, no me importa si no podemos tener descendencia, no mientras tenga a Kagome-**Totosai lo observó sorprendido, definitivamente era hijo de su general.

-**Bueno -**le dijo mientras se paraba para estirar su contracturado cuerpo -**al parecer estás muy seguro de esto muchacho. Supongo que no es tanto problema después de todo tu raza puede controlar cuándo dejar preñada a sus compañeras y podrás seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la unión.**

**-¿Yo puedo decidirlo? ¿cómo? ¿qué son los placeres de la unión? -**le preguntó acelerado.

-**Ya, ya, hacia allá voy paciencia -**le dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con una herramienta, volvió a sentarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza -**la marca debe realizarse mientras se encuentran en la cima de la unión física- **Totosai notó la interrogante mirada del hanyou, había esperado que por lo menos conociera algo básico después de tantos años en este mundo, pero todo indicaba que era un completo ingenuo - un poco incómodo y aclarando su garganta intentó pensar cómo empezar…

-**¿cómo se supone que nos...uniremos? no te entiendo, habla claro viejo -**le preguntó irritado.-**No te andes con rodeos y dime como demonios hago a Kagome mi mujer -**le dijo exasperado.

-**Cielos...qué...temperamento...pobre muchacha….mira que tener que soportarte….-**empezó a decir mientras tomaba una herramienta para limpiarla evadiendo la mirada del peliplateado. -**ya me quedó claro cuan ignorante eres en estos temas -**lo vio sobresaltarse por el rabillo del ojo ante el insulto, decidió apresurarse antes de que le golpeara -**esa pulga…¿por qué tengo que ser yo…-**susurró molesto-**Debes yacer con ella -**empezó

-**¿qué? ¿yacer con ella? pero si ya he dormido con ella -**le dijo molesto y vió como rápidamente levantaba la cabeza y le veía sorprendido logrando que se sonrojara por decir aquello tan libremente, lo siguiente que sintió fue otro golpe de una extraño utensilio en la cara.

-**No me refiero a dormir uno al lado del otro InuYasha…-**le dijo frustrado.

-**¿entonces a qué te refieres viejo?**

Con un sonoro y resignado suspiro le explicó: **Debes...debes desnudarla...y desnudarte...después tienes que..********-**Mientras lo escuchaba InuYasha pasaba por todos los tonos rojo y rosado existentes, su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho y juraba que podía sentir el calor del bochorno incluso en sus orejas - **con tu mano…**** algunas humanas sangran la primera vez así que debes controlar tu demonio para que sea más fácil poner tu****** en su*****entre las piernas ya sabes cuando está duro**** es normal que ella no quiera participar mucho ya que estará avergonzada y al ser humana supongo que será más incómodo por eso tu debes tomar el control del ritual. Cuando sientas la necesidad de moverte guíate por tu instinto….pero recuerda que estarás con una humana por lo que deberás ser más consciente de tu fuerza para evitar lastimarla. Sentirás cuando es el momento adecuado para marcarla pues tus colmillos crecerán un poco y la necesidad por hacerlo se apoderará de ti. Lo humanos embarazan a sus mujeres al dejar su esencia en ellas, pero para los youkais es diferente, tu puedes decidir cuándo dejarla preñada, es algo difícil de explicar ya que no soy InuYoukai y nunca lo he experimentado pero se supone que lo sentirás y tu cuerpo hará lo necesario...después de completar el ritual estará hecho...su unión será oficial y reconocida por humanos y Hanyou -**terminó aceleradamente.

Al final ninguno podía verse a los ojos. Durante el relato InuYasha se había volteado hacia la entrada de la cueva para desviar su atención del herrero y evitar que viera su avergonzado rostro. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer "eso" con Kagome. Se preguntó si ella sabía…-_Claro que sabe cómo se unen los humanos baka...viene del futuro...y les enseñan todo tipo de cosas…-_jamás pensó que eso era lo que aquel libidinoso monje quería contarle...de alguna manera agradecía que hubiera sido Totosai y no él quien le diera aquella charla….no quería pensar en que pervertidos detalles Miroku hubiera querido compartirle.

-_Kagome dejará que yo… a ella….de esa manera -_Solo de pensar que debía estar con Kagome...desnudos...aquello parecía de repente completamente irreal, no había manera de realizar el ritual sin que la totalidad de sus cuerpos se tocaran. Su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginarse yacer de aquella forma con la azabache, sintió un tirón en su parte baja y entonces lo entendió...el propósito de aquel endurecimiento cada vez que la tenía tan cerca acariciandole de aquella deliciosa manera y Kagome lo sabía...sabía por qué pasaba todo eso, después de todo ella le había "ayudado" aquella vez- recordando la cueva. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó a Totosai.

-**Mjj...Ejem …-**se aclaró la garganta -**InuYasha...creo que tienes un problema..-**le escuchó decir. Entonces siguió su mirada hasta su hakama y rápidamente le dió la espalda avergonzado. Al parecer no solamente reaccionaba de aquella manera cerca de Kagome...también cuando pensaba de aquella manera sobre ella.

-**Tienes que aprender a controlarte muchacho. Ahora tendrás una compañera y te será más fácil manejar este tipo de problemas -**le comentó el herrero en tono burlón -**será mejor que prepare algo de comer, no había hablado tanto en mis últimos 200 años, por qué no vas a darte una ducha fría en el río en lo que está la comida. Anda, tómate un momento. Supongo que tienes cosas que asimilar -**le dijo mientras hacia un ademan con su mano de que saliera de la cueva.

InuYasha no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la cueva, podía notar el sol en su punto más alto. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver con Kagome y no quería desperdiciar tiempo pero realmente necesitaba una ducha fría y aclarar su mente. Una vez que llegó al río dejó su ropa en una roca y se dispuso a flotar. Toda la información que Totosai le había revelado se repasaba en su cabeza, sus padres, Kagome, la marca, la unión...se estremeció ante las imágenes que se habían creado tras los detalles tan específicos que le habían compartido.

Es cierto que sabía que los humanos debían yacer juntos para tener hijos pero jamás había pensado sobre el "proceso", además siempre pensó que a lo que el monje miroku se refería eran a caricias pervertidas más que al acto en sí. -_¡kuso! debí escuchar a Myoga cuando tuve la oportunidad!...Kagome...seguramente sabía que no tenía idea….aarggg baka baka! -_pensó avergonzado. Pero por otra parte…-_Kagome quiere hacer todo eso conmigo...un hanyou…tocarla de esa manera...verla completamente desnuda-_trató de tranquilizarse ante el repentino calor que lo invadió al recordar su cuerpo. Decidió permanecer uno minutos más en lo que su cuerpo y mente se enfriaban y se concentró de las nubes sobre él.

Cuando regresó a la cueva Totosai había dispuesto cuatro pescados fritos, notó al Hanyou con el cabello empapado y sonrió de lado -**toma asiento muchacho, come algo y acércate al fuego para que te seques- **el le obedeció-**entonces -**le dijo mientras se acomodaba frente a él y empezaba a comer -¿**hay algo más que te interese saber?-**le preguntó.

InuYasha aún sin probar bocado asintió -**pues adelante muchacho ¿qué es?-** intentando enmascarar el nerviosismo se armó de valor y preguntó -¿**Ex...existe alguna posibilidad...una forma en la que Kagome...pueda alargar su vida…?-**Totosai le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió de lado.

-**Me sorprende que preguntes por lo que ella puede hacer cuando hace unos años estabas dispuesto a convertirse en humano por aquella sacerdotisa…-**InuYasha hizo una mueca al recordar como Kikyo le había pedido aquello.

-**Yo...quería convertirme en humano para ella…-**soltó una pequeña risa -**pero Kagome dijo...dijo que ella no se había enamorado de un humano….-**recordó sonrojado mientras veía como los ojos de Totosai se abrían asombrados -**sino de un hanyou.**

**-Ya veo...sí que es una jovencita...peculiar-**suspiró -**bueno...parece que definitivamente estás predestinado a seguir los pasos de tu padre…**

-¿**Qué quieres decir Totosai?-**le preguntó intrigado.

-**Tu padre... sé que intentó algo parecido para tu madre...al parecer intentaba realizar el cambio tras tu nacimiento…**

**-**¿**el cambio?-**le animó impaciente.

-**No sé los detalles...creo que tenía que ver con una poderosa demonio hechicera….algo sobre compartir sus poderes con tu madre...convertirse en igual…si esto es lo que creo que es...lo mas seguro es que la muchachita podría convertirse en algo más cercano a ti...un hanyou.**

**-Lo dices enserio anciano...Kagome...podría convertirse en Hanyou….-**le dijo alzando la voz.

-**Bueno...es mi teoría...muchacho…tal vez no es lo que está buscando...después de todo es humana…**

**-Kagome...ella dijo...que...desearía convertirse en mi igual….-**Totosai se atragantó un poco al escuchar aquello.

-**Acaso…. ¿he escuchado bien?...la muchachita está dispuesta a convertirse en hanyou? -**InuYasha solo asintió pensativa -**Vaya...no sé por qué me sorprende...te has encontrado una hembra ejemplar muchacho…-**le dijo mientras reía.

El peliplateado observó el asombro del herrero, ¿acaso era una idea tan descabellada? si bien es cierto que también lo pensó en un momento. Kagome había dicho que deseaba pasar sus días a su lado como Hanyou, que le quería a él como semidemonio, y el haría lo posible por darle todo lo que deseara. Al pedirle aquello, no se había dado cuento del enorme significado que tenía su decisión para él. Le estaba dando el mayor regalo que podía desear….una igual.

-**Si tu intención es cambiar a la muchacha te aconsejo que vayas con Sesshomaru...Myoga dijo que él era el único que conocía los planes de tu padre. Así que si alguién puede ayudarte con esto es él.**

**-Sesshomaru…? -**_¿cómo demonios lo encontraré si siempre está vagando? -_pensó preocupado.

-**Tengo entendido que después de la batalla con Naraku volvió a instalarse en el palacio del oeste. Solo debes ir más allá de las montañas Akaishii y lo encontrarás, será fácil de localizar ya se encuentra estacionado. Te tomará unos 3 días de viaje llegar allá. **

-**De acuerdo...le haré una visita-**le dijo mientras tomaba un pescado y empezaba a comer...tras unos minutos recordó algunas de sus preguntas pendientes.

-**Viejo…**\- le dijo llamando su atención pero concentrándose en su comida para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. **-¿por qué...nunca...antes...una mujer…-**batallando para encontrar las palabras se animó -**¿por qué mi cuerpo nunca antes reaccionó a una mujer? -**La pregunta sacó otro frustrado suspiro del herrero y lo vió divertido.

-**Los Inu Youkai como te dije solo toman compañera una vez en su vida...y es principalmente su instinto quien la elige primero...pueden pasar años antes de que tu mente y corazón lo entiendan o puede ser inmediato y está claro que tu cuerpo presiente cuando estás listo para tomar una hembra. -**entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo veía pensar...imaginando hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos continuó- **no estabas destinado a unirte a esa sacerdotisa...mucho menos a convertirte en humano-**lo vio tensarse- **si lo hubieras hecho jamás podrías haberte unido a tu verdadera compañera...Kagome es la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa...tal vez fue una suerte o mala jugada del destino el que te hayas topado con aquella mujer...pero lo cierto es que si no la hubieras conocido...y Kagome no hubiera pasado el pozo...no habrías encontrado a tu compañera hasta 500 años después...en el tiempo de Kagome...con ella. En algún momento de su vida se habrían encontrado y entonces...la habrías reclamado. -**InuYasha solo asintió, de alguna manera aquello tenía todo el sentido para él en ese momento.

Él lo sabía ahora...que nunca había sido Kikyo...fue parte del alma que se convertiría en Kagome lo que lo orilló al lado de Kikyo, ahora más que nunca agradecía todos los hechos pasados, aún cuando en su momento le trajeron dolor, Naraku, a Kikyo por haberlo sellado y por todos los sucesos que trajeron a Kagome a este tiempo...de esa manera no tendría que esperar 500 años por ella.

-**Dijiste que una vez que se realice el ritual nuestra unión será reconocida por humanos y Youkai…-**Totosai asintió.

-**El ritual es el equivalente a una unión humana...una boda….Los youkai no necesitan bendiciones ni ceremonias -**le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-**Entonces...una vez hecho…**

**-Estarán casados, emparejados si si como prefieras llamarlo-** le dijo sin ganas.

El peliplateado terminó rápidamente su comida y se apresuró a la salida. -**Has sido de utilidad anciano...gracias -**le dijo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

KAGOME´S POV

Kagome se encontraba recorriendo la casa y disfrutando de la fresca brisa que se colaba por las ventanas. se había dado su tiempo familiarizándose con la enorme cocina, había encontrado algunas semillas y utensilios que podría repente se encontró frente al cuarto de la madre de InuYasha,decidió entrar para ver todo con más calma, la última vez había sido todo tan rápido que no había logrado apreciarlo.

Se dirigió al tocador el cual estaba hermosamente decorado y tallado en una fina madera, se sorprendió por aquel diseño que casi parecía occidental. Delineo los diferentes cepillos, uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era largo y de un color marfil, per se podía notar una plateado hebra…-¿_me pregunto si será de InuYasha...tal vez me deje cepillar su cabello nuevamente? -_pensó divertida. Le llamó la atención el inicio de un diseño tallado bajo una caja de accesorios, al moverla se deleitó con la imagen, era un enorme demonio perro sobre las nubes…-¿_acaso...es el padre de InuYasha? -_ delineo la imagen con sus dedos y presionó un poco para poder sentir el diseño, cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar un click y ver cómo se abría un compartimento al borde del tocador dejando ver un paquete, sorprendida se acercó a tomarlo se dió cuenta de que se trataba de un libro, lo desenvolvió de aquella delicada seda y se maravilló con el diseño de la tapa, no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

La imagen que lo cubría era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Izayoi al lado de Inu no Taisho ella levemente recargada a su costado y él tomando su mano, ambos con una apenas imperceptible sonrisa, con expresión solemne ambos parecían toda una pareja de la realeza, y aunque sus sonrisas no eran clara, la azabache podía ver su felicidad, sus ojos no pudieron evitar volverse llorosos al recordar sus destinos. El libro se encontraba cerrado por unos listones los cuales se dispuso a abrir dudosa - _Tal vez debería esperar a InuYasha…-_se dijo indecisa- _pero aún queda bastante tiempo para que llegue….¿que se supone que haga…? tal vez si leo un poco….para asegurarme que sea adecuado para él…-_trató de convencerse mientras lo abría y leía la hermosa y pulcra caligrafía.

**PRIMERA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**Hoy he estado a punto de morir, sin embargo ¿el me ha salvado Inu no Taisho…**

**Nunca pensé que llegaría a presenciar un Youkai en su forma humana. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que puede existir una relación entre humanos y Youkais, él es el ejemplo. Pudo haber pasado de largo, pudo ayudar a los youkais que trataban de matarnos, sin embargo, nos salvó. Luchó contra esos seres malvados, puso a salvo a mis guardias. Cuidó de mí hasta que recuperé la consciencia y...la manera en que me sostuvo en sus brazos, tan delicada y cuidadosa a la vez. Estoy segura que él es diferente, lo pude percibir en su mirada. Nunca antes había estado en presencia de unos ojos tan penetrantes. Podría jurar que podía ver a través de mis pensamientos. ¿por qué no pude agradecerle? ¿por qué las palabras decidieron dejarme en ese momento? Nunca había sentido esto antes, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho con solo mirarle. Pero el no se inmutó por mi descuidada actitud. Cualquier otra persona habría tomado mi torpe proceder como una ofensa...sobre todo un Youkai, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿ por qué un Youkai de su linaje no lo hizo? ¿por qué me sonrió? Me habría gustado poder hablarle, hacerle tantas preguntas, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, mi voz no salió y ahora me arrepiento. Jamás olvidaré las palabras de mi salvador al despertar en sus brazos.**

**-No tema, no tengo intención de hacerle daño,¿se encuentra bien? ¿ no está lastimada? lamento la muerte de sus guardias, cuando detecté su aroma me descuide y no pude actuar con mayor rapidez. Le ofrezco una disculpa. Alguién viene...será mejor que se quede aquí en un momento Y la encontrarán. Espero no volver a encontrarla en una situación semejante. ¿Me concedería el honor de saber su nombre…? Siento haberla asustado. Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho, guardián y general del as tierras del oeste, me aseguraré de que los caminos estén libres de peligro para usted.**

**Entonces me dejó allí sentada, con su voz aún resonando en mis oídos, con el rastro de su aroma inundando mi nariz, con su sonrisa deslumbrando en mis ojos. ¿por qué no dije mi nombre? Sé que pensar esto es una locura pero...me gustaría volver a verlo...Inu no Taisho...ciertamente es un hermoso nombre. ¿Inu - Taisho...le volveré a ver?**

**FIN ENTRADA DE DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

Kagome terminó de leer la última línea de aquella primera hoja y quedó asombrada. En sus manos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el diario de la princesa Izayoi. El escrito contenía los pensamientos de la princesa tras haber conocido al padre de InuYasha - _Ya sé de donde heredó InuYasha el hecho de aparecer en el momento oportuno para rescatar a la damisela, él también me salvó de morir en nuestro primer encuentro...aunque después trato de matarme, supondo que el encuentro de sus padres fue más romántico -_pensó divertida.

Completamente intrigada decidió leer un poco más -_después de todo InuYasha dijo que era __**nuestro **__hogar….y tenía derecho a todo lo que aquí habita...además tal vez deba asegurarme que es algo que Inuyasha pueda leer…-_trató de convencerse. Se dirigió hacia la terraza y tomó unos cojines en los cuales acostarse para estar más cómoda y retomar su lectura.

**DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Ha pasado ya una semana desde que vi al señor Taisho, aún no puedo dejar de soñar con su rostro. Padre no me ha dejado salir del palacio desde el incidente. Se escuchan rumores en los pasillos de palacio a cerca de las crecientes batallas entre Youkais y Humanos. Cada vez que veo salir a padre con sus hombres temo por él...por Inu-Taisho...es absurdo lo sé. Debería preocuparme por el bienestar de los míos pero no puedo ignorar esta preocupación por que algo le llegue a suceder. Él es diferente, no es despiadado, sé que existen...deben existir más youkais de buen corazón como el señor Taisho. Si tan solo padre dejara sus ideas conservadoras y cerradas sobre ellos, estoy segura que se evitarían muchas guerras, todos tenemos la capacidad de dialogar y respetar a los otros. Es horrible acabar con cualquier vida, sea humana o no. La muerte y la violencia solo atraen más desgracias.**

**Estos día me he descubierto pensando si aún se encontrará en los alrededores. Recuerdo que dijo que era del oeste...tan lejos de aquí, nunca nos hemos aventurado por aquellas tierras donde se dice abundan los youkais más salvajes. Me pregunto si alguién realmente ha inspeccionado dichas tierras, la gente es muy ingenua y se deja llevar por falsos rumores e historias fantásticas. Inu-Taisho no parecía para nada un ser salvaje o despiadado, sino todo lo contrario. No puedo dejar de lamentarme el no poder haber podido hablar con él esa noche. ¿es demasiado descabellado querer volver a verle? En una semana partiré al palacio de Shiga, padre teme por mi seguridad. No me gusta ese palacio, es muy sombrío...solo me consuela saber que no estaré encerrada todo el tiempo, los bosques del condado son muy hermosos, tal vez pueda disfrutar un poco de mis paseos matutinos. Solo...me gustaría verle de nuevo antes de partir...y poder por lo menos agradecerle su ayuda.**

**TERCERA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Parece que debo partir antes de los previsto, padre ha venido hace un momento a informarme que saldremos mañana mismo hacia shiga, la noticia no me hace feliz, pero me consuela saber que contaré con Yuki, mi mejor y única amiga. ¿Es triste que en toda mi vida solo haya conocido a una persona a la que pueda llamar amiga cierto? Me gustaría tener más amistades pero resulta tan difícil. A lo largo de mi vida solo he conocido a personas que se dejan llevar por los títulos, la riqueza y la política. Las demás chicas solo esperan obtener un buen matrimonio arreglado...en cambio yo...yo no deseo eso, me aterra pensar en un matrimonio arreglado. Sé que padre tiene planes para mí...después de todo ya me encuentro en edad para casarme. SOlo espero que no sean demasiado próximos. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer casarme enamorada?...no quiero sufrir como Okaasan, se que no amaba a mi padre y ambos fueron infelices. Nunca he sentido nada por un hombre...no hasta que conocí al señor Taisho...no puedo describir lo que su mirada provocó en mí, mi corazón aún se agita al recordarle. Tenía esperanza de verle una última vez antes de partir, soy demasiada ingenua ¿cierto? seguro partió desde aquel día, solo estoy soñando y pensando cosas sin sentido…¿por qué su recuerdo me persigue.**

**CUARTA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones, esta noche me despertó el sonido de guardias corriendo en los pasillo y soldados gritando órdenes, minutos después padre apareció en la habitación y me informó de mi partida inmediata. Apenas tuve tiempo de lavarme y vestirme apropiadamente, escuché de uno de los guardias que una batalla Youkai se estaba llevando a cabo a solo una hora de distancia del palacio, al parecer padre temía que la batalla llegara a nosotros, por eso tuve que salir tan precipitadamente. Debo confesar que al escuchar sobre la batalla no pude evitar pensar en el señor Inu-Taisho, ¿ estará él involucrado? ¿estará a salvo? Un horrible sentimiento de preocupación me invadió. Ni siquiera yuki pudo acompañarme, la caravana que me escoltó estaba llena de soldados que seguían órdenes explícitas de no parar hasta llegar al palacio y ponerle a salvo. Tuve tanto miedo, el viaje parecía interminable hasta que paramos abruptamente.**

**De la nada se hizo un denso silencio, sentía mi corazón salir de mi pecho y justo cuando quise preguntar qué estaba pasando fuimos atacados, se trataba de una emboscada, reconocí el uniforme de los soldados que nos atacaban, estaban al mando de uno de los supuestos aliados de padre, claramente le habían traicionado. Sabía que venían por mí, que mi muerte era su objetivo. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en espasmos por el miedo pero no quería ser la razón de más muertes, así que decidí salir y entregarme. Si era a mi lo que buscaban para parar la matanza, me tendrían. Uno de los guardias me impidió la salida mientras escuchaba nuevos gritos -¡Youkai, Youkai! - gritaban. Me sentí completamente impotente y llena de desesperación al no poder hacer nada, solo escuchaba los asustados gritos de los guardias, golpes y más golpes.**

**De pronto todo cesó y él apareció...cuando corrió la puerta que nos separala, al verle sé que el sentimiento normal debería de haber sido el miedo, ya que había presenciado lo que afuera se había llevado a cabo y nada me decía que era inocente, pero...al verle, no pude hacer nada más que arrojarme en sus brazos. Sentí su sorpresa pero no me importó, estaba tan asustada y él era tan cálido que cuando correspondió a mi abrazo me sentí completamente segura y a salvo. No sé cómo describir aquella sensación. No había prestado atención a su altura la última vez, allí abrazada a él me pude dar cuenta de lo alto que era ya que mis pies no tocaban el suelo mientras me sostenía. No pude evitar sollozar sobre su hombro, él calmadamente camino hasta alejarse de la escena, no quería ver, pero mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos: alrededor de 30 hombres yacían desde mi perspectiva...muertos. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la visión y él pareció notarlo ya que me dirigió unas palabras -** **La mayoría de su escuadrón está inconsciente solamente, los demás...sus guardias…-** **incluso sin que terminara la oración sabía a lo que se refería. Había vuelto a salvarme. Camino´hasta que perdí de vista al carruaje y paró. Con cuidado me alejó de él y me dejó al pie de un árbol. Fue entonces cuando le hablé, puedo recordar perfectamente nuestra conversación, mientras aún está fresca en mi memoria quiero conservarla.**

**-Inu no Taisho -Sama -le llame obteniendo su atención inmediata parecía sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que recordara su nombre. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía sentí mi valentía dejarme...pero continué -acepte mi más sincero agradecimiento por salvar la vida de mis guardias y la mía, ahora y en aquella vez en el bosque -cumplí los agradecimientos con una reverencia, pero sus manos en mis hombros impidieron que terminara...mi corazón se aceleró ante su tacto.**

**-No tiene por qué darme las gracias, solo hice lo correcto. Realmente no me agradó verla en esta situación-su tono me pareció un poco molesto **\- **La última vez que nos vimos le pedí que hiciera lo posible por no encontrarse conmigo de esta manera...sin embargo parece que atrae el peligro princesa…-me dijo con una reverencia a la cual no pude evitar sonrojarme, supuso que había deducido mi estatus por los gritos de los guardias comandando mi protección.**

**-Izayoi…-terminé**.

**-Izayoi...Luna llena-susurró y podría jurar que mi nombre le parecía gracioso** **-Bien princesa Izayoi, parecemos estar destinados a encontrarnos.**

**Inu-Taisho...dijo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, al escucharle decir aquello no pude evitar creerlo por completo. De alguna extraña manera me parecía lo más lógico del mundo. Ahora mismo mi mano tiembla al escribir estas palabras, mi corazón late desbocado ante el recuerdo latente de nuestro encuentro esta noche. Escuchar el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios...con su profunda voz, un sentimiento desconocido creció en mi. Un sentimiento que me hace querer escucharle llamarme de esa manera una y otra vez.**

**-¿Se dirigía al palacio que se encuentra en la frontera próxima? - me preguntó mirando en esa dirección. Mi cara seguramente delató mi muda pregunta porque respondió rápidamente -Conozco buen estos territorios, últimamente me han estado causando muchos problemas. No queda muy lejos, puedo llevarla hacia allá si lo desea, venía de esa dirección antes de encontrarme con usted.-me propuso llevarme a palacio pero no podía dejar a los guardias abandonados e inconscientes, después de todo había peleado por mí, nuevamente leyó mi pensamiento -** **Su palacio está resguardado, puede enviar por los herido al llegar allá, le dejaré a una distancia prudente para que puedan verla** -**una vez que apacigué mi preocupación, solo asentí y de mis torpes labios salió en un susurro - lamento abusar de su generosidad -** **bajé mi rostro, me sentía realmente apenada en su presencia y lo siguiente no lo esperé para nada. Sus suaves dedos cubiertos por aquellas letales garras tomaron con extremo cuidado y suavidad mi mentón mientras me hizo encararle **-**Será un placer princesa…**-**me dijo. Mi inevitable sonrojo le alertó y rápidamente alejó su mano de mi rostro, ahí donde había sentido su toque permaneció una sensación de cosquilleo- Lo lamento no fue mi intención incomodarla **-**se excusó-Me disculpo de antemano por mi actual atrevimiento** -**no comprendí bien el motivo de su comentario hasta que lo ví acercarse a mí y tomarme entre sus brazos en un rápido movimiento que hizo que mis manos se aferraran a su cuello instantáneamente. Una tenue y cálida luz nos envolvió en lo que parecía un campo de energía y nos elevamos sobre el bosque. No pude hacer otra cosa más que aferrarme a él lo más fuerte que pude, me pareció escucharlo reír muy tenuemente lo cual empeoró mi vergüenza y sonrojo.-No tema, en muy poco tiempo estará resguardada, esta es la manera más adecuada y segura de viajar por el momento. Aquí dentro, nadie puede detectar su presencia o la mía, así que está a salvo.-Estuve a punto de de decirle que me había sentido a salvo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto pero logré contenerme.**

**En lo que me parecieron solo unos minutos alcancé a ver las luces del palacio. Me invadió un sentimiento opuesto al que debería de experimentar al ver a mi gente. Me sentía triste, no quería dejarle e inconscientemente en ese momento terminé aferrándome más a su cuello. Creo que le sorprendió y comprendió mi reacción porque preguntó directamente - ¿hay algún motivo por el que no desea regresar al palacio? -sabía que estaba mirándome pero yo solo podía ver los detalle de una especie de armadura que cubría parte de su pecho. Incapaz de articular una respuesta, tampoco me forzó y pronto lo sentí descender a varios metros de distancia de la entrada principal del palacio. No me gustó la sensación de vacío que dejaron sus brazos al separarme de él. -esperaré a verla entrar antes de partir, adelante no tema -me instó -tenga mucho cuidado, si es posible no haga viajes largos por el bosque...sobre todo de noche, espero no verla de nuevo en una situación parecida princesa...Izayoi -no pude evitarlo al saber que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo vería. Me arme de valor y le hablé.**

**-¿se dirigía usted a la batalla al norte del palacio de mi padre? -le pregunté mirándolo a su profundos ojos-no tuvo que contestarme, su mirada me decía que aquella era su próxima parada.-...espero que salga con bien...usted también sea cuidadoso por favor -sabía que era una despedida, pero no quería que terminara así, me dije que ya lo había visto de nuevo, era lo que había pedido, ¿entonces por qué no podía concebir la idea de que este sería nuestro último encuentro, que no volvería a verle? Una idea demasiado fantasiosa y con poca probabilidad de éxito cruzó por mi mente y me arriesgué -Me siento muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mi y por mis guardias, permítame mostrarle mi gratitud aceptando un presente de mi parte- pude notar su sorpresa apenas reflejada en su rostro- Usted no me debe nada, ver que está a salvo es suficiente para mí-** **¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante tales palabras? pero insistí** **-por favor, permítame hacer algo o mi conciencia no quedará tranquila….regrese...le esperaré en el jardín privado en la parte trasera del palacio...todas las noches hasta que pueda acudir...Inu no Taisho -sama….le estaré esperando-** **le dije sin darle tiempo a responder y tras una rápida reverencia corrí hacia la entrada del palacio mientras sentía su mirada fija sobre mí.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Hola lo siento, me tardé bastante en actualizar esta vez pero tuve mucha carga de trabajo. Así que decidí hacer un capítulo un poco más largo para enmendarlo hehehe. Espero que les guste. En la versión pasada del fic estaba intercalando la historia de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, y me dije que se tardaría mucho en ver el avance, así que la cambie y retomaré de manera seguida su historia dentro de un solo cap. Disfruten.

Mata ne.!


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

KAGOME´S POV

Cerró el libro tras un largo suspiro y se acostó en los cojines mirando el lo que había leído, Izayoi se había enamorado a primera vista del padre de InuYasha…-_no puedo culparla...parece tan caballeroso...y noble -_pensó repasando las escenas que acababa de leer. La claridad del relato le había permitido imaginarse con detalle aquellos sentimientos de la princesa estaban impregnados en cada palabra -_solo puedo imaginar lo mucho que sufrió tras perder a Inu-Taisho…-_pensó con tristeza...mientras se dejaba relajar con el sonido de los pájaros cantando….eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormida.

El cosquilleo en su nariz la despertó, una hoja había volado hasta caer justo en su cara -_oh kami, me he quedado dormida...no! -_pensó asustada revisando el sol, faltaba poco para que se pusiera e InuYasha había dicho que regresaría antes del anochecer, sólo tenía unas horas.

Corrió apresurada hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, habían recogido unos verduras en el camino y podía hacer una deliciosa sopa con los sobres condimentados que tenía en la mochila. El tiempo pasó volando mientras preparaba los alimentos. Una vez listos se dió un rápido baño y cambió su yukata por una un poco más corta pero igual de hermosa decorada con un lindo diseño de pétalos de sakura alrededor. Pensó en leer un poco más pero el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja, así que decidió esperar a su hanyou sentada en la entrada de la casa cómodamente recargada en las escaleras.

Lo había extrañado tanto, y tenía mucho que contarle tras su descubrimiento.-_espero que no se moleste por haber leído el diario de su madre -_se dijo mientras mordía su labio preocupada. Se concentró en el bosque frente a ella y no espero demasiado cuando empezó a vislumbrar una familiar mancha roja...se paró inmediatamente emocionada, en cuanto lo vió pasar el campo de protección corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos y piernas, terminado colgada de su cintura. Su delicioso y fresco aroma inundó su nariz. Sintió las manos de su mediodemonio tomarla de la cintura y separarla de él para ver su rostro -**He vuelto -**le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Bienvenido -** lo respondió antes de acercarse y besarlo.

INUYASHA´S POV

Se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad,deseaba volver al lado de Kagome lo más pronto posible. Estar lejos de ella ese día, aunque necesario, lo mantuvo ansioso en todo momento. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Ahora comprendía el porqué de sus reacciones y eso le había dado un poco de luz respecto a cómo debía actuar para de una vez por todas reclamar a Kagome como su compañera. Le preocupaba un poco cómo reaccionaría la azabache ante la idea de permitirle morderla esperaba que no le pareciera demasiado...salvaje…

Maldijo internamente, el campo de energía, aunque le brindaba seguridad no le permitía detectar su aroma, tras unos metros más pudo divisar su figura sentada en los escalones de la entrada -_está esperando por mí -_ pensó emocionado. La vio concentrarse en él, y de repente se puso de pie rápidamente -_me ha visto -_ se dijo divertido. Aceleró el paso y entró al campo, la visión de Kagome corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos, envuelta en aquel delicioso aroma de felicidad lo envolvió. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo de la oji café sobre el suyo, los brazos en su cuello y las torneadas piernas envueltas en su cintura. Complacido por el recibimiento, le devolvió el abrazo, no sin antes enterrar su nariz en su cabello y aspirar su suave aroma. La separó un poco para ver su rostro -**He vuelto -**le dijo.

La chica solo le regaló una de sus grandes sonrisas y respondió -**Bienvenido -**antes de besarlo. Gustoso respondió el gesto y se deleitó con su sabor. La delicadeza con la que lo besaba aceleró su corazón, el simple hecho de esperar por él, de tener a alguien con quien volver significaba tanto.

Una vez que se separaron y aun sosteniendola en aquella posición empezó a adentrarse a la casa -**tal vez...debería ausentarse más seguido si esta es la manera en la que seré recibido cada vez….-**le dijo burlón.

-**Oye, no lo tomes como excusa para dejarme…-**le dijo fingiendo molestia mientras golpeaba su pecho -**no es necesario que te vayas para tenerme de esta manera…-**le dijo bajito sorprendiendolo, solo pudo sacudir su cabeza -_Kagome...de verdad quieres acabar conmigo tsk… -_pensó divertido antes de sentarse en la terraza mirando el jardín mientras se bañaba con los rojizos tonos del atardecer. Se aseguró de acomodarla en su regazo y recargar su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-**Me sentí muy sola en esta casa tan gigante-**le dijo triste-

-**Pero si hemos estado separados más tiempo mujer...de hecho eras tú la que pedía a gritos irte a tu época ¿recuerdas? -**le dijo divertido haciéndose el sintió removerse buscando encararlo.

-**Es cierto...pero eso era antes de saber que realmente me querías a tu lado...además no sé por qué esta vez se sintió diferente…-**le dijo pensativa-**estuve más ansiosa de lo normal -**terminó tranquila. - _así que ella también lo sintió…-_

Tomó su mentón y se aseguró de capturar sus labios, había ansiado todo el día volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, poder tocarla y besarla de aquella manera. Su mano se deslizó hacia su nuca para mantener la cerca mientras intentaba transmitirle con calma a través de ese beso, lo mucho que la había extrañado, poco a poco empezó a entreabrir sus labios para adentrarse en su cavidad y empezar a jugar con su lengua, disfrutando las deliciosas corrientes que aquel acto le disparaba en su cuerpo. Pronto la sintió responder a sus avances acomodándose mejor sobre él abrazándolo. Se dedicó a besarla por un largo rato, hasta que la sintió buscar por aire. Entonces se separó y la vio: sus brillantes ojos, sus hinchados y rosados labios y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. La trajo nuevamente en su abrazo.

-¿**Te ha servido la charla con Myoga ?-**le escuchó preguntarle curiosa.

-**No pude encontrarlo pero...al parecer sabía que pronto iba a hacerle una visita porque le dejó instrucciones al herrero para que se hiciera cargo…-**la vio sorprenderse -

-**Myoga-jiji sabía que irías a buscarlo…¿cómo? -**le preguntó.

-**Bueno...es...dijo…que lo veía venir...tu y yo….-**le dijo nervioso, la azabache solo hizo una pequeña mueca de asombro y le sonrió.

-**Y…¿qué fue lo que averiguaste? -**le dijo ansiosa separándose de su abrazo lo cual no le dejó muy contento, la vio sentarse frente a él.

-¿_como..puedo decirle sin sonar como un completo pervertido?...tal vez si empiezo con la marca…-_se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. Tomando un largo respiro comenzó- **Recuerdas que te dije que quería unirme a tí siguiendo las costumbre humanas -**la vio asentir - **bueno...tenía que averiguar cómo hacerlo también por las mías.**

**-¿Te refires a la marca?-**le dijo tranquila, mientras lo dejaba en shock -_¿como...es qué...en qué momento ella...aah- _

_-_**¿C..co..como es que sabes sobre eso? **-le sorprendido, avergonzado como se encontraba sintió su rostro enrojecer- _¿cómo puede saber sobre algo que hasta yo desconocía? -_se dijo frustrado

-**Bueno…-**la vio sonrojarse apenada -**yo… le pregunte a Sango...si los InuYoukai tenían costumbres diferentes a las nuestras para tomar esposa…-**casi se sintió caer de lado ante la impresión -

-**¿Cu...cuando tu…? -**le dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-**Fue...poco después...de comprender...mis sentimientos...por ti -**le dijo cohibida.

InuYasha le veía con completa fascinación, esta revelación solo confirmaba la importancia que él tenía en la vida de Kagome. Desde un principio...ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al pensar en unirse con a un Inu -Youkai ...un Hanyou...a él. Pudo haber desistido sobre sus sentimientos tras conocer los detalles...sin embargo sus sentimientos siguieron siendo fieles. Saber aquello solo hacía que su admiración por aquel ser entre sus brazos aumentara.

-**Entonces..-**le dijo nervioso - **estás enterada de todo lo que implica llevar mi...marca? -**terminó de decirle y esperó ansioso.

-**Sango me explicó hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento…-**escuchó los latidos de su pequeño corazón aumentar - **debes marcarme...durante...el ritual...de-**hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos mientras tragaba -**apareamiento -**le dijo un poco más bajo -_por supuesto que sabe todo lo que eso significa kuso Kagome…-_ **y debes morderme...enterrar tus colmillos…-**le dijo suave mientras subía una de sus manos hasta su boca y tocaba uno de ellos.

De repente la necesidad de morderla se hizo presente nuevamente y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en el momento. Lo menos que quería era asustarla. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y decidió no respirar un momento para evitar que el delicioso aroma causara más estragos en él. Tras unos segundos tomó la delicada mano entre sus garras y la alejó de sus colmillos.

-**No sé dónde...Sango dijo que difiere en cada Inu-Youkai…-**terminó de decirle mientras tomaba su mano con más fuerza.

-¿**Por qué...por qué no me dijiste que sabías todo esto Kagome? -**le dijo, no quería que su tono sonara a reproche pero no había podido evitarlo del vió desviar su mirada hacia el jardín.

-**Cuando me dí cuenta que desconocías….como… -**hizo una pequeña pausa incapaz de terminar la frase, pero él sabía a qué se refería -**Pensé...que no te sería cómodo hablar de esto conmigo...por eso creía que sería mejor que Myoga-Jiji te explicara...lo siento...tal vez debí decirte...antes…-**le dijo afligida. Podía percibir el cambio en su olor por el descontento.

-**tienes razón...habría sido un poco extraño...que tú me dieras "esa" plática…-**le dijo mientras sentía como soltaba ligeramente en sus brazos, seguramente por detectar a qué se refería cuando hablaba de "esa" clase de plástica.

-**Mírame Kagome -**le pidió y la chica lo encaró lentamente -**no dejas de sorprenderme...solo tú andarías preguntando esto...con la esperanza de unirte a un Hanyou -**le dijo entre enternecido.

-**Siempre...he querido saber todo...acerca de tí InuYasha…-**le dijo sonriendo.él se limitó a sonreírle de regreso.

-¿**Sobre qué otra cosa hablaron? -**le preguntó.

Le contó a cerca de la historia de sus padres y la hechicera que habían buscado para alargar la vida de su madre. Pudo notar la alegría en su rostro en cuanto le confirmó las sospechas de Totosai a cerca de la posibilidad de que pudiera convertirse en Hanyou.

-**Eso es maravilloso, deberemos ir con Sesshomaru cuanto antes...estoy segura que nos ayudará-**él solo asintió pero hizo una mueca dudosa cuando la vio asegurar que su medio hermano los ayudaría, de eso no estaba tan seguro.

-**InuYasha….-**la vio ponerse nerviosa.

-**¿qué pasa? -**se preocupo al ver su rostro contraído de aquella manera que siempre ponía cuando se sentía culpable por algo.

-**Es sobre la historia que me contaste...sobre tus padres...verás….**la vio jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos - **estaba terminando de inspeccionar la casa...y entré al cuarto de tu madre...sin querer...encontré algo-**la vio morderse el labio. Le hizo una mueca con su cabeza animandola a continuar.

-**De verdad lo siento… debí esperarte…-**empezó -_pero si aún no me dice que hizo…¿por qué se está disculpando? _**me encontré con el diario de tu madre y no pude evitar leer unas páginas ya que empezaba con el encuentro con tu padre…-**le dijo demasiado rápido.

-¿**Madre...tenía un diario? -**la vio asentir y se preguntó sorprendido si alguna vez la había visto llevar uno, sin embargo ningún recuerdo le vino.¿-_por eso se siente culpable'...tonta...ha-_pensó divertido.

-**Por eso hueles tan culpable….-**le dijo olisqueando el aire con una mueca divertida, la vio sonrojarse y bajar la mirada -**tonta… te dije que todo lo que hay en esta casa es tan tuyo como mío...no me importa si leíste el diario de madre...de hecho...tal vez tu puedas comprender sus pensamientos mejor que yo…-**

**-¿No estás molesto...de verdad ….-?**le preguntó cautelosa.

-**Feh!...no lo estoy-**y le sonrió- …**.¿qué decía? -**le animó a contarle. La escuchó resumirle las páginas que había leído y se asombró del detalle en sus recuerdos, Kagome parecía completamente emocionada con las historia de sus padres, todo parecía indicar que su madre había gustado de su padre desde el primer encuentro- _jha supongo que madre tampoco era una mujer normal...tenía las mismas locas ideas de Kagome -_

_-¡¿_**No es increíble?! -**le dijo emocionada mientras terminaba el relato - **estaban destinados InuYasha...ambos lo creían...es tan romantico -**la escuchó chillar demasiado agudo para su gusto, él solo suspiró divertido.-**podemos leerlo juntos...ohh además hay una imagen de tus padres juntos en la portada...**eso lo sorprendió, tenía que reconocer que con el paso de los años la imagen de su madre se iba diluyendo en su memoria y el único recuerdo borroso de su padre había sido aquella vez que su espíritu había salido de sounga y entonces ni siquiera había podido apreciar su rostro -**tu madre era tan hermosa...y tu padre tan apuesto….-**la escuchó suspirar ensoñadoramente

-**Oeee-**le llamó la atención claramente celoso.

-**no tan apuesto...como tú claro….-**la vio reír -**además...él no tenía estas…-**le dijo acariciando sus orejas regalandole una deliciosa sensación -**y yo diría que te hacen mejor partido…-**terminó divertida.

-**Fhe! -**le dijo haciendo el ofendido un poco más y sacándose del alcance de sus manos.

-**Entonces… ¿te gustaría que lo continuemos leyendo juntos? -**le preguntó esperanzada.

-**Puedes leerlo primero...-**le dijo serio, la verdad no se sentía preparado para conocer los íntimos pensamientos de su madre aún...y Kagome era mujer...seguro lo entendería mucho mejor, ella sabría identificar lo que él necesitaría saber.-**y ya me contarás lo que consideres necesario…**

-¿**Estás seguro que estás bien con eso?, quiero decir es la historia de tus padres después de todo…**

**-Estoy seguro Kagome...ahora mismo no quiero centrarme en el presente...y el futuro...después tendré tiempo…de repasar el pasado-**le dijo serio. Sintió la profunda mirada café y supo que lo había comprendido.

-**De acuerdo...prometo contarte lo más importante-**le dijo.

Para entonces el sol se había escondido por completo y los sonidos de la noche empezaban a rodearlos.

-**Debes estar cansado…¿por qué no tomas un baño en lo que caliento la cena? -**le animó percató entonces que si se encontraba un poco cansado, después de todo había corrido a toda velocidad por varias horas.

-**De acuerdo- **accedió mientras la dejaba escaparse de su abrazo para verla dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez dentro del baño, removió sus ropas y se adentró en el agua,sus músculos agradecieron el calor y pronto se relajó. Utilizó uno de los shampoos que Kagome traía especialmente para él y que no tenía ningún extraño olor, la chica había aprendido que su sensible nariz no estaba hecha para los jabones extremadamente olorosos de su época. Sonrió ante las atenciones que la chica siempre tenía para con él. El aroma del guisado se coló por la puerta y su estómago gruño, apenas había comido con Totosai y agradecía que Kagome hubiera previsto que llegaría con hambre. Se apresuró a terminar de enjabonar su cabello, cada vez podía manejar mejor la abundante espuma que ese líquido hacía en su melena, se dispuso a enjabonar el resto de su cuerpo y estaba a punto de tomar uno de las largas telas para enjabonar su espalda cuando el sonido de unos pasos y un acelerado corazón justo fuera del cuarto lo hicieron tensarse.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se apresuró a darle la espalda a la entrada y sumergirse lo suficiente para que el agua le cubriera de su cintura para abajo -_kuso...esta mujer está loca...que hace entrando de esa manera…-_se sonrojó.

-**InuYasha…-**la escuchó llamarlo suavemente mientra abría la puerta -**he...pensado que...si no te molesta podría lavar tu espalda…-**le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡_Ella quiere...lavar...me….shimatta! -_quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente lo lograron formarse en su garganta, la chica debió interpretar su silencio como una afirmación porque lo siguiente que sintió fue el calor y aroma de Kagome a su espalda. La escuchó tomar una de las telas -_está hablando en serio Kuso! -_intentaba calmarse ante la idea de Kagome ayudándole de aquella manera.

-**Voy...necesito mover tu cabello…-**le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras sentía la punta de sus dedos rozar uno de sus hombros logrando que se tensara ante la deliciosa sensación del tacto de la azabache sobre su piel. Su cabello pronto descansó a un costado de su cuello, ahora su espalda se encontraba completamente expuesta ante la ojicafé, aunque no era la primera vez que ella veía esa parte de él desnuda...con el recuerdo de todo lo que Totosai le había dicho que tenía que hacerle y por ende dejar que Kagome le hiciera a él...bueno….ponerse en esa situación con Kagome no era algo que hubiera deseado precisamente ese día….tratando de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol se limitó a mantenerse lo más inmóvil posible.

Pronto sintió la tela enjabonada sobre su espalda, la chica ejercía la presión correcta -_puedo soportarlo...mientras sus manos no me toquen directamente….puedo soportarlo -_trataba de convencerse. Una vez que terminó tomó un pequeño recipiente y vertió el agua sobre su enjabonada piel deshaciéndose de los restos de jabón. -_ha terminado -_pensó aliviado.

-**Ka...kagome que hacessmmm-**no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido de placer al sentir las tibias manos de la azabache sobre sus hombros ejerciendo un extraño pero delicioso movimiento.

-**Creí...que te vendría bien un masaje….¿no se siente bien? -**le dijo parando el movimiento pero dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-**S..se siente bien…-**se limitó a decirle nervioso. -¡_baka ¿por qué demonios dijiste eso...debes detenerla…!-_se reprendió mentalmente, solo a él se le ocurriría tentar más su autocontrol. Cuando las manos de la azabache empezarona descender por su espalda media, un conocido estremecimiento empezó a apoderarse de su vientre bajo…-_oh no...contrólate por favor -_ le ordenaba silenciosamente a su miembro que amenazaba con despertar- _hoy no...no puedes hacerme esto….debo….debo pararla ahora -_pensaba en cómo detener las caricias de la azabache. Justo cuando se disponía a hacer algo la escuchó -**Bueno...será mejor que vaya a servir la cena, te espero en la terraza -**suspiró de alivio solo para volver a tensarse al sentirla dejar un beso en su hombro derecho -_aah Kagome -_le reclamó internamente.

En cuanto la escuchó salir pudo exhalar el aire contenido, aquello, por más delicioso que se hubiera sentido había sido también una prueba de fuego para su "amigo" volteo a ver su entrepierna - _maldito Totosai…¿así que ahora será más fácil controlarlo no?... tonterías...apenas me ha puesto una mano encima….y argggh -_frustrado salió del agua y trató de secarse lo mejor que pudo, eligió otra yukata ligera esta vez de un color marrón casi rojizo. Asegurándose que todo se encontraba en su estado normal. Se dirigió a la terraza.

Kagome le esperaba de espaldas mirando la luna. La cena se encontraba servida, la de él en un tazón mucho más abundante. Olía volteó a verlo al escucharlo acercarse y le sonrió, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el reciente trato tan íntimo que le había regalado en su baño. La azabache le animó a sentarse a su lado y le pasó su tazón.

-**Huele bien -**le dijo mientras tomaba el tazón.

-**Gracias -**le sonrió ante el cumplido-**supuse que tendrías hambre...cuando llegaras**

Empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Kagome habló -**Entonces...el ritual…-**empezó y de repente se sintió atragantar un poco -¿**debe ser en un lugar o fecha en especifica...o hay una ceremonia? -**le preguntó sonrojada.

Negó con la cabeza…-**Totosai dijo…-**se sintió sonrojar -**que el ritual equivale a la ceremonia de casamiento humano -**escuchó los latidos de Kagome acelerarle ante la mención del casamiento -**Lo youkais...no tienen ceremonias...como los humanos….todo es mucho más instintivo...una vez que se marca a la pareja elegida...está hecho...se convierten en el equivalente a lo que los humanos llaman esposos…-**la vió sorprenderse y sonrojarse más evidentemente.

-**Ya veo…-**le respondió concentrándose demasiado en su comida...sabía que estaba pensando en algo...lo que lo ponía nervioso -**Entonces….¿podemos hacer el ritual...cuando queramos….?-**le dijo mas para si que para él, pues sin su agudo sentido de audición no habría sido capaz de detectarlo. Esta vez sí que se quedó con la boca abierta -_no ...kagome no está insinuando...que nosotros ya…-_incapaz de terminar la oración le vio completamente sorprendido, la chica encaró su mirada y vio su sonrojo aumentar en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron….-¡**Ahhh quiero decir… nosotros no me refería hoy!...digo...a menos que tu...entonces yo….**.-empezó completamente azorada, la vio cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo antes de volver a abrirlos, esta vez con una mirada más decidida -**yo...quiero ser tu compañera...tu mujer….quiero decir...que estoy lista.-**la seguridad que sus ojos le transmitían le pegó de lleno -_Kagome...tú realmente…-_se dijo completamente conmovido por aquella confesión. Sin pensarlo se acercó y la tomó en brazos dejándola recostada sobre el piso, presionó suavemente su cuerpo sobre el suyo y le beso...apasionada y profundamente, logrando acallar el gemido de sorpresa de la ojicafé.

Al separarse de ella la vio agitada y sonrojada -**y yo...Kagome...créeme...estoy listo-**le dijo logrando que la chica oliera de esa nueva y deliciosa manera -**pero...me gustaría tomarte primero bajo tus costumbres…¿no te gustaría tener una ceremonia con nuestros amigos...y con tu familia?-**la vio sonreírle tiernamente -

-**Bueno...tengo que reconocer...que sería lindo que me marcaras en nuestra noche de bodas….-**le dijo sonriendo.

-**¿noche de bodas? -**le preguntó curioso.

-**Si...para los humanos….una vez que se tiene la ceremonia de unión...esa noche se acostumbra realizar el ritual de apareamiento -**le dijo con una risilla nerviosa -**se le conoce como noche de bodas.**

**-Te marcaré ese día entonces…-**le dijo seguro- solo la vio asentir.

-**¿cuándo...crees…? -**sabiendo a lo que se refería y feliz por su impaciencia la interrumpió.

-**Una vez que regresemos con Sesshomaru...buscaremos a nuestros amigos y tendremos la ceremonia en la aldea de la anciana Kaede...después en tu tiempo…. y entonces….-**le dijo serio.

-**Me marcarás….-**la escuchó terminar su oración. El solo pudo asentir. La ayudó a levantarse y entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas nerviosas terminaron de cenar.

InuYasha nuevamente se encargó de recoger todo mientras Kagome terminaba de refrescar su rostro en el baño siguiendo su rutina de cada noche.

La escuchó salir -**InuYasha...te veo arriba…-**le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

El mismo se apresuró a terminar de lavar los utensilios que había utilizado esa noche y se apresuró a acompañarla. Al entrar al cuarto la vio esperándolo sobre el futón. Ya lo había notado antes cuando había llegado, esa yukata hacía que sus piernas se vieran casi tanto como con su falda de colegiala...se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

-**Date la vuelta-**la escuchó decir, él obedeció al instante -_¿qué está tramando? -_se preguntó. Antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta sintió las suaves manos femeninas acariciar su cabello...no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

-**Tu cabello...aún está húmedo...pensé que sería buena idea cepillarlo...aquella vez…¿estuvo bien no? -**le preguntó cautelosa -¿_acaso cree que no me gusta? khe!_

-**Todo lo que tu me haces Kagome...se siente bien -**le dijo bajito. El olor de la azabache se intensificó.Siempre que Kagome era feliz su aroma se volvía un poco más con lo que había logrado, se movió hacia atrás un poco más cerca de ella para darle mejor acceso a su melena.

No supo cuanto tiempo disfrutó aquella caricia pero le pareció demasiado corto. Cuando las atenciones terminaron, iba a girarse para pedirle que le dejara hacer lo mismo pero no tuvo oportunidad pues pronto sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que las formas de la chica se presionaban contra él, podía percibir toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo desde sus rodillas...hasta su pecho.-_Kag..gome..qué haces…-_se alertó ante la cálida sensación de su cuerpo. La chica no le dió tiempo de decir nada pues se inclinó lo suficiente para sentir su mejilla contra la suya mientras deslizaba su nariz por su mandíbula...hasta su cuello. Aquella caricia le recordó a él mismo cuando quería disfrutar de su aroma…-**me encanta tu aroma -**la escuchó susurrarle. Una corriente eléctrica traspasó su cuerpo ante la sensación y no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños en respuesta tratando de controlarse.-**Kag...Kagome...no...no hagas eso…-**logró decirle con enronquecida voz. -_Es que no tiene sentido de supervivencia…argg- _**Estoy...tratando de controlarme onna...no juegues conmigo...ahora-**le salió con un tono un poco irritado. Tenía que alejarla de él…-_rayos…¿cómo se supone que podré dormir a su lado hoy...si no puedo soportar algo como esto…-_se preguntó frustrado. Espero que la chica se molestara por el tono que había usado pero para su sorpresa, la sintió volver a pasar su nariz por su cuello y dejar un pequeño y húmedo beso-**ogm-**se escuchó gemir ante la caricia. Y lo olió...el aroma que al que ahora podía identificar…-_el deseo de Kagome….grr-_pensó recordando la plática con Totosai.

**FLASHBACK**

_Cuando se disponía a emprender el camino de regreso ...una pregunta saltó en su cabeza - ¡_cielos, estuve a punto de olvidarlo! -_regresó sobre sus pasos para la sorpresa del herrero._

_-_¿Olvidas algo? - _le preguntó el viejo alzando una ceja._

_-_Kagome...ella...a veces...huele diferente…-_le dijo sonrojado recordando "aquellas veces"_

_-_ohhh…¿es así? -_le dijo en un tono claramente perverso.-_exactamente ¿qué estaba haciendo Kagome cuando empezó a oler diferente? -_le preguntó con una mueca sospechosa._

_-_Bueno...nosotros….ella….estábamos….-_intentó formular una oración pero no podía simplemente explicarle que estaban haciendo en esos momentos..._

_-_descuida muchacho...sé a qué te refieres solo con ver tu cara -_se sonrojó furiosamente sintiéndose un poco más expuesto._

_-_Todas las hembras despiden un característico aroma más dulzón y picante…-_empezó a comentarle a lo que él solo pudo asentir fuertemente recordandolo.-_cuando sienten el deseo por su compañero- _se sintió a punto de caer…¡Kagome….ella….le deseaba...de aquella forma! -_eso es bueno muchacho….significa que está más que lista para ser tu compañera, presta mayor atención la próxima vez y tal vez puedas identificar como tu propio aroma cambia en respuestal...aunque otros youkai pueden detectar cuando una hembra huele de esa manera solo tú como su compañero tras marcarla podrás percibirlo completamente. Cuando las hembras empiezan a despedir aquel aroma es casi una llamada de apareamiento muchacho...jhe...vaya si no pierdes el tiempo con la muchachita…-**le dijo mientras le daba una burlona mirada.-**Salió disparado después de saber aquello.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y Ahora Kagome aunque no se lo mostraba con palabras...su aroma le decía claramente que lo deseaba.

Tenerla contra él, cálida y suave a sabiendas de todo aquello logró hacer estragos en su instinto. Se escuchó gruñir antes de usar un poco de su sobrehumana velocidad para encararla y dejarla sobre el futón dejando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de la ojicafé, la vio sorprenderse mientras se sonrojaba y aquel delicioso aroma se hizo un poco más presente.

La brillosa mirada avellana hizo contacto la suya y mientras una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, se formaba en los femeninos labios, esa visión con su cabello desparramado en el futón, su boca entreabierta, respiración agitada y rosadas mejilla le provocaron.

Sin tener mucho control de sus movimientos se inclinó sobre ella evitando presionarse demasiado mientras lograba dejar sus labios contra su oreja -**Kagome….-**le dijo casi en un gruñido. Kagome no pudo evitar tensarse por el sonido de su enronquecida voz…-**muy pronto..todos sabrán que eres mía -**le dijo posesivo aspirando su aroma y dejando que su aliento rosara su mejilla. Pronto sintió una de las pequeñas manos sobre su costado, por un momento pensó que lo alejaría pero para su sorpresa, sintió como tomaba la tela de su yukata fuertemente afirmando su agarre sobre él. Podía escuchar su acelerado corazón y ese delicioso aroma que no paraba de fortalecerse a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose más confiado con aquella respuesta se dejó llevar un poco más.-**lo encontré…-**le dijo mientras delineaba su quijada con su nariz y la empujaba para que le diera más espacio a su cuello, la azabache cedía complaciente lo que hacía que su pecho se inflara de orgullo al verla tan entregada. Sacó su lengua y la lamio desde el inicio de su mandíbulas hasta el borde de su yukata -**Inu...ahhh-**la escuchó gemir ante su caricia provocándole un tirón en su hakama.-**el lugar donde llevarás mi marca…-**le dijo antes de correr un poco su yukata exponiendo la unión entre su cuello y hombro...la intensa necesidad de perforar aquel espacio lo inundó pero sabía que eso pasaría por lo que se controló mientras le devolvía la caricia que minutos antes ella le había regalado, un suave y húmedo beso.

La sintió arquearse contra él mientras sus labios aún se encontraban sobre su piel, disfrutó de la calidez de sus formas presionarse contra su torso e inmediatamente sintió su miembro empezar a despertar -_Chikuso...-_se maldijo intentando alejar aquella parte para evitar que Kagome lo notara -**Sabes lo que me provocas onna...e insistes en jugar con mi autocontrol.**

-**L...lo si...siento -**la escuchó articular agitada. por lo que solo pudo sonreír mientras alejaba su rostro de aquel peligroso lugar solo lo suficiente para tener su cara a escasos centímetros.

-**Khe! Sabes perfectamente que no lo sientes mujer…-**le dijo con una socarrona sonrisa-**hasta hoy….no lo sabía ….-**la vio abrir sus ojos y desviarlos rápidamente avergonzada-**pero ahora…-**le dijo mientras tomaba su mentón para que lo volviera a encarar -**se perféctamente por qué lo haces…-**el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó y escuchó sus latidos aumentar el ritmo, entonces una fuerte oleada de aquel delicioso olor lo golpeó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y aspirar fuertemente -**puedo olerlo Kagome -**le dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados, la sintió exclamar un sonido de sorpresa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la chica cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, seguramente avergonzada -**Este cambio en tu aroma...a estado...torturándome….desde aquel día en la playa...no sabía a qué se debía...hasta que Totosai me explicó…. qué solo yo...puedo provocarlo…-**tomó una de sus manos para descubrir su rostro, la apenada cara de la chica le pareció una visión adorable-**nunca he agradecido tanto mi agudo sentido del olfato...porque ahora...puedo distinguir el aroma de tu deseo…-**terminó de decirle para la sorpresa y bochorno de la azabache que solo pudo enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atraerlo en un abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en su plateada cabellera.

La acción lo sorprendió y se vio casi completamente encima de la ojicafé logrando que cierta parte de su anatomía rozara uno de los costado de la pierna de Kagome sacándole un sonoro gemido -**MjhaaaKagome...espera -**intentó alertarla, la sintió tensarse ligeramente -_Kuso...se dió cuenta -_pensó. Se quedó quieto sosteniendo su peso en sus dos brazos al lado de la chica.

-**No...no es justo…-**la escuchó decir.-**mi aroma….siempre me delatará…-**le dijo avergonzada-**podrás saberlo en cualquier momento...en cambio yo…-**

La interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar -**creo...que será difícil que no te des cuenta Kagome…-**se reprendió casi inmediatamente al escucharse decir aquello, exponiendo su perverso ser aún más ante la chica...se tensó esperando alguna clase de reacción por parte de la azabache...menos lo que pasó a continuación…

La pierna contra su miembro se movió haciendo presión contra él, regalándole una intensa caricia que lo descolocó y le valió la pérdida de equilibrio y fuerza de los brazos que le sostenían haciendo que su cuerpo se presionara más sobre el de la chica. -**Kagg...Kagome….aahh ¿qué..? -**intentó articular con dificultad ante la caliente sensación en su entrepierna ahora completamente despierta, respiró fuertemente e intentó levantarse pero la azabache se lo impidió haciendo presión sobre su abrazo en su cuello y repitiendo el roce de su pierna sobre su dureza -**Mhgaa! -**gimió nuevamente ante el movimiento-**¿qué estás...ha..haciendo...haaa-**intentaba hablar mientras la deliciosa fricción continuaba gracias a los movimientos de la oji café.

El peliplateado se encontraba en un gran problema, su fuerte cuerpo se sentía débil ante los ataques de la menuda mujer bajo él, con cada roce que le regalaba el placer aumentaba y el aroma de la chica se volvía más y más picante nublándole lo sentidos.-_debemos parar...no podemos...no aún-_trataba de convencerse.

-**Kagome...d...deb...debemos parar…-**logró articular, sintió a la chica liberar su cuello y encararle mientras dejaba su cabeza descansar sobre el futón y tomaba su rostro. La mirada que le regaló lo atravesó por le miraba tan intensamente...que podía sentir la fuerza de sus sentimientos envolviéndolo….esa mirada lo hacía sentirse completamente seguro de que ella le ó las calientes manos de la chica atraerlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-**yo...no quiero...para InuYasha...nosotros...podemos…-**la vio decirle sonrojada -_¿qué…¡No! dijimos...que ...no podemos...ahora...aarghh! -_

_-_**No...no podemos...no hasta que tu y yo….dijimos...bajo tus leyes...que…-**completamente impactado por las palabras que le había regalado intentó articular algo coherente sin éxito, empezó a ver hacia los lados desesperado...la azabache volvió a aprisionar su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla - **Inu..Yasha...no estoy diciendo...que hagamos el ritual...aquí y ahora -**por un momento se relajó -**esperaremos...hasta nuestra noche de bodas...como acordamos…-**el solo asintió un poco más liberado-**pero….no tenemos que...esperar hasta la boda...para...bueno...disfrutar un poco-**le miró completamente intrigado.

-**¿qué...quieres decir…?¿cómo…? -**empezó a preguntarle confundido y tenía que reconocer un poco esperanzado...de que pudiera disfrutar de más caricias.-**Podemos...algo así como... practicar sabes… para estar más cómodos el día...que llevemos a cabo el ritual...existen muchas cosas que podemos hacer...sin..realizar…."el acto"...como tal -**la escuchó decirle apenada. Se quedó un poco petrificado antes las palabras, recordando las caricias que habían compartido en la playa...y en la cueva….tenía que reconocer que moría por volver a tocarla de aquella manera...y si ella quería...pues….- El olor a tristeza empezó a inundar la habitación y la sintió removerse intentando salir bajo él -_Shimatta...seguro pensó que la estabas rechazando baka -_ Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura para detener sus movimientos, la chica lo vio inquieta-**¿Podemos...de verdad...podemos hacer esto...sin…? -**incapaz de terminar intentó que lo comprendiera con su mirada. Kagome lo entendió al instante -**si...claro que podemos InuYasha…-**le dijo sonriente, el aroma a tristeza se iba esfumando volviéndose dulce nuevamente.

-**Bésame InuYasha….-**le demandó con voz desesperada, su corazón se aceleró ante aquella orden y la cumplió con prontitud asaltando sus labios mientras disfrutaba de la presión de sus cuerpos. En medio del beso la azabache reanudo el roces sobre su expectante erección...,y le ofreció su boca para acallar sus constantes gemidos.

Intentaba moderar los sonidos de satisfacción que se empeñaban en salir de su boca teniendo poca suerte, en medio del beso el aroma de la azabache se disparó y la mezcla de aquella deliciosa fricción en su entrepierna con el olor de deseo que expedía la ojicafé se volvió demasiado para su corazón. Rompió el beso para mirarla, ella le correspondió con una agitada sonrisa a la que correspondió con igual agitación. Aún en el estado de estupor que se encontraba podía identificar también la plenitud de sentirse completamente aceptado, completamente deseado...y por nada más que la mujer más increíble que había conocido..._mi compañera -_

De repente una sensación de seguridad lo inundó -_Kagome...ella me quiere...de esta forma….me desea...con la misma fuerza con la que yo..la deseo.-_una vez que aceptó completamente aquel hecho que hasta hace poco no podía terminar de creer decidió confiar en él mismo, en la promesa que habían hecho -_me controlaré...podré hacerlo - _se dijo antes de acomodarse mejor sobre la pierna que le estaba regalando aquella caricia y atreverse a presionar su propia cadera buscado un mayor contacto. Pudo distinguir un nuevo matiz en la mirada de la azabache...sus ojos de repente le parecían más oscuros...más ansiosos, parecía satisfecha con su actuar incluso había jurado que la había visto asentir en cuanto se había presionado contra ella -_Maldición...Kagome…-_pensó excitado ante aquella visión.

Se inclinó una vez más sobre ella, la vio buscar su boca pero se sonriendo divertido por su impaciencia, decidió desviarse hacia su cuello aspirando nuevamente aquel lugar que la identificaría como suya...esta vez el aroma se mezclaba con el suyo a causa de la saliva que su caricia había dejado antes. -**Grrrr-**se escuchó gruñir, adoraba como su aroma se impregnaba en su piel. Combatiendo la necesidad de morderla regresó a su boca mientras se encargaba de dejar su peso solo en una de sus manos para poder acariciar el costado de su cintura…-**Ahhhm-**la escuchó gemir sobre sus labios. Más de aquel embriagante aroma le llegó...todo parecía indicar que cada vez que la tocaba y besaba su deseo se incrementaba..-_tiene lógica…-_pensó. Una de las pequeñas manos lo tomó de su nuca y la sintió profundizar el beso, mientras la otra le acariciaba el torso sobre la yukata, aquel contacto de alguna manera le parecía insuficiente ante el recuerdo de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda…-_Kuso...quiero repetirlo -_pensaba acalorado mientras delineaba el costado de su cadera con sus garras. De repente la idea de rasgar aquella yukata para poder sentirla plenamente le cruzó fugaz -_contrólate...no eres una bestia...bueno...si ...pero arghh-_ El cuerpo de Kagome se removía bajo el continuando con el suave roce en su entrepierna. Se aventuró a explorar un poco más abajo de su cadera después de todo le había dejado antes...en la playa…-_dijo..que no me sentaría….-_se reafirmó antes de continuar con su trayecto yendo más abajo hasta tocar el costado de su trasero -**oohh-**la escuchó gemir bajito y recoger su pierna logrando que la yukata se deslizara un poco más arriba dejando expuesto su muslo. De aquella manera podía tocarla mucho mejor- _le gusta…-_pensó satisfecho antes de acariciarla desde su pantorrilla hasta el costado de su trasero-**Inu...Yasha…-**la escuchó llamarlo agitada.

La sintió detener el suave ritmo contra su dureza mientras ejercía presión sobre sus hombros -**recuestate...a mi lado -**le dijo suave. El se dejó hacer cayendo a su lado, la vio recorrerlo con su mirada mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus costados él la imitó y entonces reparó en el lugar que sus ojos se habían detenido, la siguió para toparse con su muy notorio miembro tratando de hacer una tienda de acampar bajo su yukata. El calor inundó su rostro y entonces lo supo -_esta posición...es como...aquella vez...ella va…-_antes de que pudiera terminar el pensamiento vio la pequeña mano dirigirse hacia aquel necesitado lugar -**Kaagg...ahhh-**dejó salir al sentir como aquellos delicados dedos se asían alrededor de su dureza. Esperó ansioso la caricia sin embargo dejó su mano sobre él inmóvil -_de verdad...desea...torturarme…-_pensó.

La vió acotar la distancia entre sus cuerpos solo lo suficiente para que su brazo pudiera tener libertad, su otra mano buscó la suya. Completamente sorprendido por su proceder y sin fuerzas para cuestionarla le permitió dejar su mano justo sobre la de ella,aquella que se encontraba sobre su miembro -_pero...que...está…-_buscó su mirada confundido, Kagome le vio completamente sonrojada pero con la misma determinación de hacía unos momentos -**aquella...vez….tu-**la vio sacudir su cabeza tratando de reformular sus palabras -**muéstrame...cómo se siente...mejor…-**terminó- _ahhh ella...aquella vez...yo...ahora lo recuerdo Kuso…-_pensó alterado recordando esa ocasión en la cueva...cuando el mismo se...se había frotado contra su mano buscando aquella liberación- **quiero...quiero...hacerlo como te gusta…-**le dijo bajito- Aquella inocente pero a la vez atrevida petición le habría valido una hemorragia nasal de ser humano. Tragó fuertemente y empezó a marcarle el ritmo sobre su mano, la visión era demasiado así que optó por cerrar sus ojos y centrarse en la deliciosa sensación de aquella presión y el calor que provocaba en todo su picante aroma de la azabache parecía incrementarse a medida que el mismo marcaba un ritmo más acelerado,se encontraba cerca nuevamente de aquella explosión, necesitaba más. Quitando la mano que se encontraba guiando a la azabache la tomó de la cintura y la acercó dejando solo espacio suficiente entre ellos para que siguiera con la caricia, necesitaba abrazarla...y lo hizo. La cabeza de la chica se enterró en su cuello y sintió su caliente aliento sobre su piel…-**Kagome…**-le dijo dolorosamente disfrutando de las atenciones de su mano sobre su hombría. -**más…-**se escuchó decir incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos. Una ráfaga de su denso deseo le pegó de lleno -_Shikuso...de dónde viene ese condenado aroma…-_fue lo único que recordó pensar antes de que su instinto tomara el control.

No podía pensar...solo quería...quería más de aquella intoxicante esencia...su boca incluso había empezado a salivar...de un momento a otro se encontraba rastreando el origen de aquel olor mientras deslizaba su nariz por la clavícula de la chica….el inicio de sus pechos...su abdomen...el aroma era cada vez más intenso conforme bajaba por su recorrido -**grrrr-** gemía satisfecho con su rastreo, las piernas de las chicas se encontraban fuertemente cerradas...tomó una de ellas para abrirlas y permitirle posicionarse sobre ella con mayor facilidad-**Inn...uuu-**la escuchaba gemir mientras una de sus piernas cedía ante la presión de sus garras…-**Arghhh-**gruño sintiéndose mareado por la embriagante fragancia que se colaba en su nariz..casi...podía sentir su sabor en la punta de su lengua, su miembro se sentía húmedo y a punto de explotar...completamente cegado por la invitación de aquel aroma se inclinó sobre ella mientras deslizaba su yukata...estaba a punto de descubrirla cuando lo paró. -**Espera...InuYasha….-**le detuvo la voz de Kagome mientras la veía sentarse rápidamente con sus piernas fuertemente apretadas.

La cordura regresó al escucharle llamar su nombre -_¡Pero...que he estado a punto de hacer! -_se dijo en shock. Dándole la espalda rápidamente avergonzado por sus acciones -_Shimatta….malditos instintos…-_se reprendió. Se había dejado llevar por completo -**¡Kusoo!-**dejó salir molesto. Pronto sintió a Kagome acercarse y posar sus mano sobre sus hombros -**¿InuYasha..? No...estoy...molesta….-**le aclaró para su sorpresa -**es solo que...no parecías estar muy consciente de lo que hacías…¿qué ha sido lo de hace un momento? tu actitud cambió completamente...parecías...tan ansioso…-**le dijo confundida.

-**No podemos seguir Kagome-**le dijo serio

-**P..pero ¿qué pasó?...no me digas que no lo estabas disfrutando...porque parecía lo contrario...y...bueno...tu cuerpo no miente-**le dijo haciendo que sintiera nuevamente la presión dentro de su fundoshi.

-¡**No...no puedo controlarme….hace un momento...tu aroma…..no puedo soportarlo!-**le dijo desesperado.

-**¿Mi aroma?-**le preguntó extrañada -**pero si dijiste que te gustaba...no entiendo.**

**-Tsk...es precisamente por eso mujer...hueles malditamente delicioso y...ahora...ahora sé de donde proviene... -**le dijo alzando la voz mientras la veía sonrojarse furiosamente llevando la mano que lo había acariciado hacia su boca para tapar su sorpresa...aquella acción lo había excitado,-_por..qué está haciendo esooo….es que no sabe...por supuesto que no lo sabe baka...no es InuYoukai -_**No...hagas eso Kagome -**la regaño mientras removía su mano de su boca. La chica le vio confundida primero pero después al ver sus manos juntas pareció hacer la relación y la vio apenarse -**si sigues comportandote de esa manera...mi instinto tomará el control...hace un momento...si no me hubieras detenido...lo único que podía pensar era…-**sacudió su cabeza…_-no puedes decirle eso baka, te sentará….seguro te sentará...tal vez sea lo mejor...así podré olvidarme de esta sensación-__**era en impregnarme de tu aroma…-**_concluyó cerrando los ojos esperando el efecto de hechizo.

-**Su...supongo que es normal...por tus instintos youkai...después de todo...los perros...siempre marcan...lo que es suyo...con su aroma ¿cierto?-**Abrió los ojos sorprendido…._-¿no planea sentarme? ¿pero qué está diciendo? -_**entonces...tu instinto está pidiendo...ese tipo de….-**la escuchaba decir más para ella que para él...asustado por lo que la azabache se le podría ocurrir retrocedió poniendo distancia entre ellos -_no está planeando continuar con esto cierto? -_pensó un poco asustado, pronto su espalda topó con una de las paredes del cuarto, incapaz de huir la vio gatear hacia él…-_oh no -_pensó desesperado...aquella visión...Kagome acechándolo como una presa...era demasiado, cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración.

Cuando la sintió frente a él abrió los ojos lentamente -**No creo que pueda satisfacer a tu instinto por completo esta noche -**le anunció mientras la veía sacar uno de sus brazos de una de las mangas de la yukata...exponiendo uno de sus pechos -_oh no...Kagome...detente…-_intentaba luchar contra el impaciente impulso de tocarla. La visión de la ropa interior de Kagome lo alteró -_rojo...por supuesto-_ se dijo sarcástico, ella sabía que era su color favorito…-_le queda tan bien…-_pensó incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquella hermosa visión. Sacó la otra mano de la yukata dejando por fin ambos pechos frente el cubiertos solamente por ese pequeño y frágil pedazo de tela,el resto de la ropa quedó anundad a su cintura-**pero...trataré de calmarlo…-**continuó- **puedes tocarme InuYasha… tócame...por favor-**le pidió en aquella sensual voz. AhÍ hincada frente él, semidesnuda y expectante suponía una imagen simplemente irresistible. No sintió el movimiento de su mano hasta que la vio cerca de uno de sus pechos, asustado paro de inmediato. En la playa no se había aventurado a tocarla de esa manera...la vio a los ojos buscando una reafirmación sobre lo que estaba pasando. La azabache comprendiéndolo de inmediato le regaló una sonrisa y tomó su mano llevándola a uno de sus pechos -**Ahhh-**la escuchó exhalar mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás mostrándole su cuello por completo.-**Arggg-**se escuchó gemir ante aquel gesto de sumisión, podía jurar que sus colmillos habían vibrado ante la visión. Decidió concentrarse en sus pechos y los excitantes sonidos que la chica dejaba salir evadiendo la vista de su cuello. Debía ser fuerte...practicar no estaba mal...ahora podía identificar la fuerza con la que su instinto reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos, no le habría gustado que esto le tomara por sorpresa el día que tomara a Kagome.

-_son tan suaves…-_pensó mientras apretaba aquellos firmes montículos que tanto había disfrutado en su espalda…-**siempre...quise tocarlos…-**escuchó escapar la confesión de sus labios, logrando que la chica le viera con asombro. Él solo pudo bajar su rostro huyendo de su mirada -_kuso…-_se reprendió ante su descuido.-**¿de..de verdad? -**la escuchó preguntarle casi incrédula logrando que dejara su vergüenza de lado y le contestara un poco molesto por insinuar por un segundo que no la encontraba atractiva- ¿**por que te sorprende?...eres una mujer hermosa…Kagome…-**la sintió inclinarse y abrazarlo, solo a ella se le ocurría presionar aquellas delicadas formas tan repentinamente sobre sus garras, las movió a tiempo para evitar lastimarla y correspondió al abrazo imitandola e hincándose para que pudieran hacerlo más cómodamente, se inclinó para besarla dejando espacio suficiente para tomar sus pechos nuevamente, acallando los gemidos que salían de la chica con sus besos. Su dureza empezaba a incomodarle...estar preso en el fundoshi no le ayudaba. De repente la vio perder un poco el equilibrio, entonces cayó en cuenta que aquella posición no era muy cómoda para ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo para ayudarle sosteniendo su peso -error-

**-Inu..Yashaaam-**

-**Kago...meeargg-**

Dejaron salir sus nombres al unísono. Definitivamente no lo había pensado bien, en aquella posición su excitación se rosaba exactamente con aquel oculto lugar entre las piernas de la a ojicafé el intenso aroma del deseo de Kagome lo hizo sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera era inevitable que aquel efluvio no le llegara de lleno-_Demonios...es demasiado...tentador…-_luchaba por tranquilizarse. Su agitada respiración no le ayudaba pues suponía tomar grandes bocanadas de aquel adictivo olor. Podía sentir la pulsante necesidad en su miembro. La tomó fuertemente de la cintura mientras su cabeza caía en uno de sus hombros -**Mmmgnrr Ka..go..me-**le llamó-**estás...tan...caliente…-**le dijo haciendo referencia a su centro que expedía aquel abrasante calor sobre su excitación aun sobre las capas de ropa. Por un momento se imaginó como sería estar dentro de ella...si ahora mismo se sentía arder…-**Arghh necesito…-**se escuchó demandarle sin saber exactamente a que se refería...solo tenía claro que quería más de aquel delicioso previo aviso la sintió moverse sobre él respondiendo a su urgencia con un movimiento de cadera -**Ohmm-**la escuchó gemir ante el roce de sus ó los ojos para verla mirarle de aquella manera casi salvaje mientras empezaba un delicioso vaiven sobre su miembro Movido por aquel acto de dominancia la tomó de las caderas y empezó a marcarle el ritmo que necesitaba para calmar su adolorida necesidad.

Incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos ante la intensidad de las sensaciones, recargó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos...concentrándose en los sonidos a su alrededor...los gemidos de kagome...los acelerados latidos de su corazón...su agitada respiración...la dificultad con la que pasaba su saliva buscando humectar su garganta...la fricción de sus ropas...la humedad entre las piernas de Kagome…-_humedad...ella también…-_recordó como su propia excitación se humedecía cuando se sentía a punto de explotar. Supuso que eso era una buena señal...si para él significaba placer...tal vez para Kagome era igual.

Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla -_Khe…-_pensó divertido. No sudaba en batallas sencillas y ahora...esa mujer lo tenía completamente agitado...como si estuviera en medio de una difícil pelea. Sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió la lengua de la chica interceptar el camino de aquella gota cuando iba por su cuello, la caricia terminó en su mejilla -**Qué...graahhh-**dejó salir abriendo los ojos para tomar su rostro y besarla apasionadamente. En medio del beso se movió para acostarse sobre el futón, la chica cortó el beso confundida por el repentino cambio. InuYasha le sonrió y la vio sonrojarse, tomó sus caderas para volverla a la posición original...justo sobre su necesidad y levantó sus caderas en búsqueda de reanudar el contacto-**Inn..uuu-**la escuchó gemir ante su movimiento logrando que la chica se inclinara sobre él dejando ambas manos sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio. La vio dedicarle una mirada y morder su labio antes de reiniciar en suave vaivén de caderas.-**Kagome…-**le dijo ronco aprobando el ritmo que sus caderas marcaban. La yukata se había corrido bastante arriba de sus muslos pero aun le impedía ver su ropa interior...y lo agradecía, su propia ropa por otro lado no se había movido demasiado solo había alcanzado a ver fugazmente la mojada marca sobre el lugar donde sus centros se encontraban rozando. -_Shimatta...deja de pensar en eso…-_ se reprendió. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo sobre él, Kagome también lucía agitada y con una ligera capa de sudor por el esfuerzo de aquellos movimientos...sus pechos se movían de arriba a abajo acompañando el delicioso vaivén de sus caderas.-**Hermosa…-**se escuchó dejar salir en voz alta logrando que la chica fijara su mirada sobre la de él- Dejó sus caderas para bajar sus garras sobre sus descubiertos muslos-**mmmgg-**la escuchó gemir ante la caricia mientras mantenía fija su oscura mirada sobre la suya y aumentaba el ritmo sobre el-**Kag….-**se escuchó dejar salir en aprobación al cambio de velocidad. Estaba cerca...se sentía muy cerca, subió nuevamente sus garras por sus muslos y se aventuró a meterlas bajo la tela. Una vez que llegó al límite de esta, por los suaves costados de su trasero…la vio asentir y supo que ella también lo deseaba, se impulso para quedar medio sentado y poder alcanzar su objetivo, nunca abandonando los ojos de la azabache.

Cuando ambas garras se posaron en su trasero la escuchó gemir fuertemente -**Inuaaahyashaaa-**dejó salir su nombre de aquella delicisosa manera mientras se movía más fuertemente sobre él logrando que su miembro palpitara de placer,una abundante cantidad de su esencia llegó a su nariz y se sintió explotar-**Kaaagomeee-**dejó salir en en un ronco gemido...nuevamente sintió aquel líquido dejar su dureza y empapar su fundoshi mientras sentía a Kagome abrazarle fuertemente mientras buscaba controlar su agitada respiración.

La tomó de la cintura y la deslizó lo suficiente para tener su agitado rostro frente a él. Kagome le sonrió y él no pudo evitar corresponderle, se sentía completamente feliz. Acaricio su mejilla y la beso dulce y lentamente.

-**Eso..ha sido…-**empezó a decirle aún con su rostro entre sus garras.

-**increíble-** lo interrumpió. Él asintió aceptándolo.

-**No..no pensé...que pudiera...ser...aún mejor...que aquella vez…-**le confesó realmente sorprendido.

La escuchó reír divertida y relajadamente -**lo sé.. y puedes esperar...cosas aún mejores…-**le dijo sorprendiéndole.-**cuidar de mi compañero...implica...hacerlo sentir...muy...muy bien-**se sintió sonrojar ante la sensual declaración.

-**Tu siempre…-**le dijo acariciando su mejilla -**me haces sentir bien Kagome...solo con permanecer a mi lado….-**le dijo conmovido.

-**siempre…-**terminó de afirmarle.

Como compañero...también era su deber hacerla sentir de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho...además...le prometió que la próxima vez lo enseñaria….

-**Enseñame Kagome…-**le dijo seguro- **prometiste...enseñarme...a hacerte sentir...como tu..a mi...ahora….-**la vio abrir sus ojos al comprender su petición.

-**oh...pero yo...hace un momento también...quiero decir...los dos experimentamos los mismo InuYasha…-**la vio confundido -¡_pero si…..yo apenas y la toqué…! -_**pero...apenas y te acaricié Kagome…¿cómo?**

**-Pero...me tocaste...InuYasha...con...tu…-**antes de que terminara lo captó…-_pero Totosai dijo que tenía que estar dentro…¿entonces por qué...ella…?_

_-_**muéstrame -**le demandó-**tu...me tocaste….déjame hacer lo mismo Kagome...déjame tocarte -**le pidió ansioso. El también quería acariciarla de aquella íntima manera, quería que experimentará la misma exquisita sensación de su tacto sobre aquel lugar tan privado y que ahora solo él tendría el privilegio de descubrir. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón aumentar vertiginosamente su velocidad y el aroma de deseo empezó a emanar nuevamente de la chica.

-**Es...esta bien-**la escuchó decir. La tomó de su cintura y la dejó acostada a su lado. Se separó de ella lo suficiente para admirarla. Le parecía tan hermosa de aquella manera, completamente agitada, desaliñada y con su propio aroma impregnado en su piel. Sus pechos subían y bajaban ante la pesada respiración, su yukata se encontraba bastante húmeda en aquel lugar donde su miembro y su centro se habían unido. Volteo a ver su ropa confirmando que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Se acomodó a su lado y la chica le miró expectante. Se inclinó para darle un corto beso. Kagome le veía con ojos brillosos, podía oler tanto el aroma de su deseo como el del nerviosismo en el aire. Llevó dos de sus garras a su boca y las cortó provocando que sangraran ligeramente, las escupió a un costado y lamió sus dedos parando el sangrado por completo -**oh no...InuYasha...te lastimaste…-**la escuchó decirle preocupada mientras tomaba su mano e inspeccionaba sus dedos los cuales parecían ahora más humanos. -**crecerán para mañana…-**le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, un escalofríos lo recorrió cuando la vio llevar sus dedos a sus labios y besarlos suavemente.-**no me gusta verte hacerte daño -**le dijo suavemente -

-**Y yo...no soportaría hacerte daño Kagome...por eso...si voy a tocarte…-**la vio vibrar ante la última palabra -**debo ser cuidadoso…- **pareció comprenderlo pues asintió sonrojada.

-**Pu..puedes hacerlo-**le invitó mientras abría ligeramente sus piernas. El movimiento lo hizo tragar fuertemente,lo animó mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus pechos. Él la miró interrogante-**acariciame...dónde quieras….-**le contestó. Aquello le había enviado pequeños espasmos de placer por su cuerpo que había terminado en su ya despierta excitación -_cielos...como espera que me controle si dice esas cosas…-_

Tomó unos de sus pechos y lo apretó suavemente sacando pequeños gemidos de la chica. La sentía presionarse contras su mano mientras arqueaba su espalda -_realmente...le gusta -_pensaba orgulloso. Le proporcionó el mismo trato a su otro pecho mientras se inclinaba para besarla...dejó pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo de sus mejillas, mentón y quijada..para seguir su camino por su oreja y su cuello hasta el inicio de su hombro, donde no se quedó demasiado para no tentar su suerte-_kuso...su piel es tan deliciosa -_ se decía mientras seguía trazando besos sobre su clavícula, su lengua cada vez se quedaba más tiempo sobre su piel tratando de preservar más de su sabor. Tan ensimismado estaba en aquellas sensaciones que se asustó cuando se vio besando el inicio de sus pechos ocasionando un sonoro gemido de la oji café.-**aahh Inu…-**lo llamó inquieta -

-**Lo siento...Kagome...no sé…-**intentó disculparse por el atrevimiento…-_ella dijo tocar...baka...no probar….-_

_-_**Es..está bien...solo...me sorprendí...es todo...pu...puedes seguir…-**la vio pasmado ante aquellas palabras -**solo..solo lo que se puede ver...ne? -**le terminó de decir -¡_puedo..puedo besarlos…!...solo lo que está a la vista-_se reafirmó fascinado antes de volver a darle vuelta al pensamiento y arrepentirse. Pasó su mano por debajo de su espalda y la ayudó a presionar uno de su pechos sobre sus labios.-**aummmhaa-**la escuchaba gemir cada vez que besaba la suave piel expuesta. Cuando cubrió todo el terreno que tenía a disposición, la dejó nuevamente descansar su espalda sobre el futón. La azabache se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuertemente.

Llevó su mano a una de sus piernas, aquello pareció alertarla pues la vio abrir sus ojos de golpe y el aroma de su deseo se intensificó, sus miradas se encontraron cuando empezó a meter la mano bajo el filo de la yukata y la vio asentir concediéndole el mudo permiso de tocarla, siguió el camino sobre su muslo hasta su cadera, detectó la fina tela de su ropa interior y la pasó de largo para dejar su mano descansar justo sobre el inicio de sus bragas, la vio tomar aire, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rosado y su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse. Lentamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos bajo su mano en una suave caricia hasta presionar su mano sobre la húmeda tela cubriendo la totalidad de su centro, justo como ella lo había hecho con él aquella vez.

Sintió su propia dureza dar un tirón dentro del fundoshi y reprimió su propio gemido ante la pura satisfacción de poder tocarla de aquella manera -**Inu..yaaaahh...shaaamm-**la escuchó exhalar en lo que le pareció el sonido más deleitante que había escuchado antes. Le había oído gemir su nombre varias veces pero esta vez lo hacía mientras él la estaba tocando sobre aquel lugar.

Se quedó unos momentos inmóvil dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tacto, la tela que estaba tocando se sentía completamente empapada, el líquido que la cubría era suave y resbaloso, no se sentía como el que había visto salir de él. La sintió moverse contra su mano y la removió rápidamente-**debes..mantenerte quieta Kagome...aún tengo el resto de mis garras muy cerca de tu piel…-**le dijo serio. La vio asentir mientras mordía nuevamente su labio -¿_que hay con ese maldito gesto?...solo la hace ver más provocativa...tsk...maldición -_se dijo intentando controlarse. Volvió a posicionar su mano sobre su pierna, esta vez la acarició por la parte interna ejerciendo presión para que las abriera un poco más y pudiera tener mejor acceso y libertad para tocarla sin correr peligro de lastimarla con sus garras. La sintió ceder, el aroma que despedía de aquel lugar era completamente intoxicante...su cuerpo se sentía tenso y su miembro no dejaba de palpitar clamando atención -_no...debo controlarme...es el turno de Kagome…-_se dijo convencido. Mientras subía su caricia pudo notar que la creciente humedad de la chica había dejado un resbaladizo rastro hasta aquel lugar, trazó círculos sobre la mojada piel valiéndose de sus escurridiza propiedad -**aahmm-**la escuchó gemir mientras le veía apenada.

-**Kagome…¿estabas...así...aquella vez...en la cueva?-**le preguntó. La chica solo pudo asentir completamente roja -**por eso olías tan delicioso…-**dejó salir para sí mismo, la sintió estremecerse mientras subía su caricia hasta dejar su mano sobre la tela-**Auuhhmm-**dejo salir agitada, presionó un poco y sintió más de su humedad colarse sobre la tela -**estas muy mojada Kagome-**le dijo, presionó nuevamente y sintió la tela undirse en ella -**aahh..Inuu-**dejó salir casi en un grito mientras se aferraba a su yukata, asustado que quedó inmovil -

-**Lo siento…¿te lastimé Kagome? -**le dijo preocupado. La vio negar fuertemente.

-**no...no...yo...lo siento...es solo...nunca...se había sentido así -**le dijo buscando aire.-**se siente...bien…-**terminó de decirle. La vio cerrar los ojos y tomar aire. Cuando volvió a verle le sonrió animándolo -**sigue…**

Dejó que uno de sus dedos se hundiera entre sus pliegues sacándole más de esos incitantes sonidos…-_Kagome...es muy sensible...aquí abajo -_se dijo maravillado -¡_tú también baka...por algo deben unirse baka!-_ sus dedos se encontraban completamente envueltos en aquella deslizante sustancia que no paraba de salir de la azabache. A través de la tela podía sentir la escasa mata de vellos que la cubría...así como otros pliegues más adentro, deslizó su dedo desde el inicio de aquella abertura hasta el final de la misma con demasiada facilidad gracias a la inmensa lubricación.-**ohh kamiiii-**la escuchó exhalar mientras jalaba más fuertemente de su yukata, se veía completamente agitada, mucho más que antes, pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo -¿**Kagome...estás bien? -**le preguntó un poco preocupado...no sabía si esto era normal o no pero la azabache solo olía a placer y deseo nada más.

-**Si...es..estoy bien...no...pares…-**le dijo jadeante mientras le sonreía.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con su exploración. Todo parecía indicar que ese movimiento el gustaba a la ojicafé así que lo siguió haciendo suavemente mientras disfrutaba de la vista de una deshinibida y entregada Kagome.-**más...rápido-**le dijo mirándolo intensamente, él obedeció aumentando el ritmo de la caricia. Era increíble cómo podía alterarlo el simple hecho de hacer sentir bien a su compañera...el mismo se encontraba completamente excitado al verla disfrutar bajo sus caricias, sobre todo porque se sabía el único con aquel privilegio.

-**Inu…-**lo llamó mientras lo tomaba de su cuello buscando sus labios. Sonrió antes de darle lo que quería y la beso profundamente, aquello pareció excitarla pues empezó a sentir como aquel lugar también empezaba a palpitar. Ante el constante movimiento la tela que cubría su intimidad de movió y se vió envuelto en el calor y suavidad de sus pliegues sin ninguna barrera -**Aaaaahhhh-**la escucho chillar. -_Incluso aquí...es tan suave…-_pensó fascinado con aquel descubrimiento. Envalentonado por aquella reacción decidió aumentar la presión de su caricia la vio llevar una de sus manos a su boca para acallar sus gemidos, la visión lo tenía completamente cautivado que sin intención sintió la punta de uno de sus dedos ser apresada por la intimidad de la chica-**Inuyashaaa….mmm-**la escuchó gemir fuerte mientras sentía el abrasador calor de su interior en la yema de su dedo, su cuerpo parecía querer succionarle, estaba apretada, húmeda y caliente. Entonces cayó en cuenta:- _espera...este..no...no puede ser el lugar...shikusoo -_pensó impactado -_no hay manera de que yo..mi...pueda entrar en algo...tan pequeño -_ sus pensamientos se desviaron al sentir el fuerte aroma de la chica incrementarse a una capacidad insospechada.

Busco su rostro y la encontró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados -**Kagome…? -**la llamó para que lo mirara. La vio abrir sus ojos lentamente, había tanto reflejado en aquellos orbes: confianza, amor, deseo,cariño...Kagome le veía de aquella manera haciéndolo sentir completamente a su merced -¿**es..estás bien? -**le preguntó expectante.

-**es...estoy perfecta...InuYasha...eso ha sido...increíble -**le dijo jadeante. Su pecho se infló orgulloso por haber podido complacerla.

-**Kagome…-**le dijo nervioso…-**el lugar…-**empezó titubeante- **este es el lugar -**le dijo sacando la punta de su dedo de aquel apretado pasaje logrando que se estremeciera-**es** **donde...debo …-**antes de que terminara la vio asentir.

-**¡Pero...es imposible Kagome...nosotros...Kuso…¿es porque soy hanyou cierto?….-**la vio mirarlo confundida -**es tan pequeño Kagome...no hay manera que…-**sintió la delicada mano acariciar su mejilla llamando su atención

-**Es normal...Inuyasha...ese lugar -**le dijo completamente sonrojada -**está diseñado para...mmm adecuarse...te aseguro que no tendremos problema….-**

-**Pero…¿cómo...es posible? **-le preguntó incrédulo.

-**Ya lo verás...cuando llegue el momento...confía en mí si…¿acaso te mentiría? -**le preguntó seria. El solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-**Nuestros cuerpos están perfectamente diseñados para aparearse….unirse-**le dijo dulcemente mientras le atraía en un beso. Se dejó llevar en aquella caricia. Fue Kagome quien cortó el beso y empezó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada. Él la siguió quedando sentado frente a ella. La vio mirarlo rápidamente mientras escuchaba su corazón latir más deprisa, siguió su mirada para toparse con su mano, la inspeccionó con cuidado. Se encontraba envuelta en aquella sustancia proveniente de kagome y…-_huele condenadamente delicioso -_pensó al percibir, el aroma de los rastros de su sangre mezclados con el de la chica -_solo un poco…-_se dijo cediendo completamente al impulso de probarla mientras se llevaba los dedos a su boca-**Mmmgrrr-**gimió de placer al sentir el intenso sabor en su boca...su dureza dolió ante la prisión que su fundoshi ejercía-**Inu...que...estás…-**la escuchó empezando a preguntarse, sonaba sorprendida pero su aroma no mentía...aquello le había gustado.

-**Es tu culpa Kagome….-**le dijo terminando de lamer los restos de su excitación de sus dedos, cuando terminó...ante la mirada expectante de la azabache continuó -**no solo hueles bien Kagome...eres malditamente deliciosa…-**terminó. Antes de que pudiera terminar la tenía sobre él nuevamente besándolo de manera hambrienta. La tomó de la cintura y la acomodó lo suficiente para que sintiera como lo había dejado. Callo su gemido de sorpresa al sentir el contacto de su miembro sobre su vientre. -**Oh InuYasha…tu -**le dijo mientras se paraba y se sentaba contra la pared.-**ven aquí-**le indicó abriendo sus brazos. El solo se acercó impaciente, cuando estaba frente a ella la vio indicarle con la mano que le diera la espalda y así lo hizo, lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de la ojicafé en sus hombros -**recárgate en mí -**le indicó, él la obedeció dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el pecho de la chica, sintió los pequeños brazos rodearle la cintura y empezar a desatar el nudo de la yukata-**Es tu turno...otra vez…-**la escuchó decirle mientras soltaba una risa divertida. -**supongo que tu sangre youkai...te permite recuperarte más rápido de esta manera también -**

-**¿a qué te refieres…?-**le dijo nervioso mientras veía las manos terminar de desanudar su yukata -

-**Bueno-**empezó mientras acariciaba su abdomen -**el humano promedio -**siguió mientras bajaba la caricia empezando a desatar su fundoshi-**tengo...entendido...que tarda bastante….en-**una vez liberado del fundoshi se vio completamente duro y mojado por su previa liberacion -**volver a este estado -**le dijo antes de tomar su miembro con ambas manos.-**AhhKag...o….mmme-**dejó salir en un gruñido al sentir la tibieza de sus manos rodearle tan deliciosamente. Definitivamente no lo soportaría….no esta vez...no cuando tenía aquella vista….podía ver claramente la manera en la que las manos de Kagome le acariciaban...era...simplemente...demasiado...sus estilizados dedos lo recorría de arriba a bajo...prestando especial atención en la punta...donde había dejado claro con sus gemidos que era donde más le gustaba-_Kuso….no puedo mas -_pensó desesperado-**m...más...rápido-**se escuchó demandarle, ella le complació aumentando la velocidad de la caricia, estaba cerca...muy cerca….cuando sintió como una de sus pequeñas manos tomaba suavemente el saco bajo su dureza se sintió perder -**Kagomeeeeee-**dejó salir en un grito mientras se sentía derramar en sus manos. El placer le había privado de sus sentidos por un microsegundo ante la magnitud de la sensación que le había regalado.

Incapaz de controlar su cuerpo ante la repentina debilidad se dejó caer por completo en el pecho de la chica.-**eso..cielos Kagome…**-le dijo sobrepasado por todo lo que acababa de experimentar.

-**Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado...ciertamente yo lo hice...mucho -**la escuchó susurrarle.

-**Quieres...volverme...loco onna -**le dijo divertidamente acusador. La escuchó emitir una pequeña risa.

-**Si no nos levantamos...ahora terminaremos durmiendo en este estado...y puede ser un poco incómodo…-**Aquello lo hizo amarrar su yukata rápidamente y sentarse permitiéndole ponerse a su lado.

La vio sudorosa y sonrojada, simplemente hermosa mientras se inclinaba y le daba un pequeño beso antes de pararse -**Iré a lavarme rápidamente….¿te importaría usar el rio...para vernos aquí al mismo tiempo...en unos minutos?-**Entonces captó que él también necesitaba una ducha rápida. Asintió y la acompaño al a puerta del baño.

-¿**Puedes pasarme otra yukata…?**-le dijo sonrojado al ver el estado de la suya. La azabache se perdió rápidamente en el cuarto y unos segundos después le entregó una nueva.

-**Te veo en unos minutos...no tardes…-**le pidió sonriente.

El solo afirmó y salió corriendo rumbo al río…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Ahhh en este cap si que hice muchos cambios. Espero que les guste. Necesité mucha R&B Sexy Playlist para terminar este capítulo ya que nuestra parejita se puso más cariñosa. Creo que a partir de aquí es donde se verán mucho más los cambios respecto a la historia original. Me he leído tantos lemones que me resulta un poco difícil salirme de ciertos cliches por lo que pido disculpas de antemano y...les recuerdo que acepto sugerencias sobre todo respecto a nuevas escenas lemonescas que no hayan leído de esta pareja y les interesaría me pueden servir de mucha inspiración así que...por favor siéntanse con la libertad. Aclarando claro, que me refieron a lemones dentro del Sengoku o en la casa de Kagome. Tengo que reconocer que no me encanta cuando los ponen en la escuela y otras locaciones más moderna hehehe. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Mata ne!


	10. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

KAGOME´S POV

Se desvistió serenamente y recogió su cabello en un flojo nudo, mientras se adentraba a las termas la suave y caliente caricia del agua la estremeció mientras se sumergía. Juraba que sus mejillas dolerían para mañana de la tonta sonrisa que no parecía querer dejarla. Se había arriesgado un poco al hacerle aquella propuesta al Hanyou pero definitivamente no se arrepentía.

Tomó su shampoo corporal y vertió un poco en sus manos, empezó a cubrir la piel de su cuello procurando hacer la suficiente presión para empezar a crear una ligera espuma.-**Ahh-**suspiró ante su propio toque. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder entre los recientes recuerdos...imaginando que eran las grandes, suaves y letales manos de su semidemonio la que la recorrían sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos por ahí donde su toque pasaba.

Las imágenes de un agitado Inuyasha sobre y bajo ella...gimiendo su nombre, sintiendo el tibio aliento sobre sus labios, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus senos...sintió su pezón endurecerse mientras enjabonaba su torso. Se sentía completamente fuera de sí, en un universo alterno en donde era amada sin reservas por el hombre que por tantos tiempo había añorado a la distancia. InuYasha había sido el responsable de su prematuro despertar sexual, y al haber protagonizado tantos húmedos sueños con él, bien podría estar en este momento en uno de ellos ante lo increíble de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero la reciente humedad en su entrepierna no mentía, las rosadas marcas que había notado sobre su cadera debido a la fuerza con la que la que el oji dorado la había asido, eran la ferviente prueba de la veracidad de los actos de esa noche. Pasó sus dedos por ellas...no dolían eran apenas visibles y aunque aquello la hubiera lastimado no le molestaría portarlas si eran prueba de la fiereza con la que su compañero la deseaba. Un sentimiento de genuina satisfacción la recorrió. Después de los recientes acontecimientos se sentía más unida y enamorada de InuYasha que nunca.

Prosiguió por su enjabonado camino hasta su centro, debía enjuagar los abundantes restos de su excitación. Recordó las palabras del semidemonio -**puedo olerlo Kagome -**le había dicho con aquella incitante voz. -_¿ porqué nunca pensé que él podía hacer eso? todo este tiempo...simplemente he estado gritándole con mi cuerpo lo mucho que le deseo y...hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta...estoy perdida -_ pensó nerviosa.

No pudo evitar vibrar ante la facilidad con la que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre sus feminidad, jamás en sus locas fantasías y provocativos sueños había logrado estar en aquel estado y sin embargo el peliplateado parecía haberla llevado al límite con sus reacciones, besos y caricias. Se sintió palpitar al evocar la sensación que la había llevado a aquel arrebatador orgasmo...había podido percibir con completa claridad como la punta de unos de los dedos de su ojidorado se había deslizado suave y escasamente en su interior haciéndole perder la razón. Ella jamás se había atrevido a tocarse de aquella manera aunque la idea había cruzado por su cabeza en medio de aquellas noches de desfogue, en ese momento celebró haber esperado pues le daba la oportunidad de descubrir esa nueva sensación en manos de su mediodemonio.

La imagen de un desesperado Hanyou rastreando el aroma de su excitación apareció en su recuerdo - _ha estado a punto de….embriagarse en mi aroma a dicho -_ pensó azorada. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de tener la cabeza de InuYasha entre sus piernas era totalmente emocionante -_no podrás salir de aquí si no te tranquilizas Kagome -_se reprendió ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, a ese paso la humedad entre sus piernas no desaparecería.

Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y terminó de asearse, tomó su yukata y se sonrojó ante la evidente humedad y mezcla de fluidos que se había impregnado en ella, tomó la barra de jabón que usaba para lavar alguna de su ropa y trató de enjuagar la evidencia. Una vez lista la dejo colgada sobre uno de los estantes dentro de la habitación. Decidió que utilizaría su pijama esa noche en lugar de otra yukata. Completamente vestida se dirigió al segundo piso para esperar al ojidorado.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver el desarreglado futón por sus recientes actividades. Trató de volverlo presentable y se sentó en el centro mientras empezaba a cepillar su húmedo cabello contemplando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

El inconfundible sonido de los pasos de InuYasha la hizo voltear justo al tiempo para verlo deslizar la puerta, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió una corriente de energía estremecer su cuerpo. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos y mover ligeramente su nariz mientras se sonrojaba.

INUYASHA´S POV

InuYasha llegó a la orilla del río y empezó a desvestirse. Se sonrojó ante la evidente humedad en su yukata, gruño mientras se la llevaba a la nariz -_Demonios -_ se dijo mentalmente al recordar a Kagome gimiendo. La tiró a un lado y procedió a remover su fundoshi el cual contenía una gran cantidad de su esencia. Decidió no mirarse demasiado para no tentar el peligro de que pervertidos pensamientos se colasen en su cabeza.-_como si pudiera evitarlo tsk -_

Se adentró a las frescas aguas del río. Una vez que eliminó los rastros del sudor y demás fluidos se quedó flotando, respiró hondamente y se decepcionó un poco al notar que aquel delicioso olor al deseo de Kagome había impregnado en su cuerpo disminuido, sin embargo el rastro de su aroma natural aún quedaba en su piel. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento -_solo un poco más...y estará para siempre -_pensó recordando las palabras de Totosai.-_Una vez que la marqué...jamás se desvanecerá -_ se dijo concentró en su alrededor, le gustaba estar en medio de la naturaleza, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo tocadas por el viento, el ruido de la corriente, la visión de las estrellas sobre él.

La imagen de Kagome vino a su mente y no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer lo que hizo pero no se arrepentía. Kagome lo había disfrutado y ciertamente él también. Aunque había tenido que luchar contra su instinto, se sentía más fuerte y un poco más tranquilo al haber experimentado aquellas fuertes sensaciones. -_La próxima vez...podré controlarme mejor -_se dijo seguro. Ahora más que nunca se sentía posesivo hacia su mujer. Jamás dejaría que alguien que no fuera él la tocara de aquella manera. -_Es mía -_

Salió por la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y la enjuagó rápidamente. Dió unas vueltas velozmente para evitar llegar empapado a la casa y regresó. Al entrar paró en el baño para notar que Kagome había terminado. Entró disfrutando del dulce aroma de su shampoo y tomó una de las yukatas secas. Una vez vestido se apresuró piso arriba.

En cuanto corrió la puerta de la habitación la imagen de Kagome cepillando su cabello mientras le sonreía de aquella forma reservada solo para él lo recibió. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la vio estremecerse y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al captar el intoxicante aroma de la habitación. Los restos del deseo de ambos aún se encontraban frescos en el aire -_Kuso...pasar esta noche tal vez sea más difícil de lo que pensé -_ Además llevaba aquellos pequeños pedazos de ropa que dejaban demasiada piel al descubierto.

-**Regresaste -**la escuchó decirle feliz. El solo asintió y la acompaño sentándose tras de ella en el futón, la vio mirarle interrogante. Él solamente se limitó a quitarle el cepillo de sus manos y hacerle una mueca para que le diera la espalda nuevamente.

-**Déjame hacerlo …-**le dijo mientras empezaba a cepillar el azabache cabello. Le escuchó una risilla y la sintió relajarse bajo su caricia.

-**Lo haces muy bien…-**la escuchó susurrarle.

-**Fhe!**

Se quedaron unos minutos compartiendo y disfrutando la tranquilidad que aquel momento les regalaba.

Cuando se aseguró de que su cabello estaba completamente desenredado la escuchó bostezar.

-**Vayamos a dormir…-**le dijo mientras la veía asentir. Se tiró boca arriba sobre el futón y llevó sus manos tras su cabeza esperando que la chica se tumbara a su lado. Se sonrojó al verla pegarse a su costado mientras pasaba su suave mano por su abdomen y entrelazaba una de sus casi desnudas piernas con una de las de él.

-**Kag..o...me...qué…-**intentó preguntarle.

-**No esperes que duerma alejada de tí esta noche...menos...después de todo lo que hemos hecho-**le dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Pasó una de sus manos bajo su negro cabello para que lo utilizara como almohada, la vio acomodarse satisfecha y suspirar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la familiaridad y confianza con que la chica le tocab_a, _infundado de una nueva confianza ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido y las reacciones de la ojicafé se giró en su costado y la atrajo en un abrazo.

-**Gracias Kagome…-**le agradeció con sentimiento mientras apretaba el abrazo y sentía la delgada mano de la azabache deslizarse hacia su espalda para presionarse contra él.

-**mmm? -**le respondió adormilada.

-**Por...todo...esta noche...**le dijo nervioso.

-**No...aaaooommm- tienes nada que agradecer...solo...quédate a mi lado…-**le dijo mas dormida que despierta.

-**Siempre -**le contesto seguro mientras se agachaba para dejar un corto y suave beso. La sintió responder mientras sonreía contra sus labios antes de caer dormida.

Se concentró en los latidos del corazón de Kagome para intentar descansar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Sintió algo removerse entre sus brazos...sonrió al aspirar el familiar aroma de su compañera. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para verla girarse y darle la espalda dentro de su abrazo. Por la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana podía deducir que aún era bastante temprano -_podemos quedarnos un poco más -_se dijo antes de posar su mano en su vientre para atraerla más cerca, se permitió colar su mano bajo su blusa y acariciar suavemente su abdomen en una muestra de cariñ acomodó lo suficiente para tener el cabello de la azabache al alcance de su nariz y poder envolverse nuevamente en un plácido sueño.

Su cabeza se encontraba sobre una suave, blanda y cálida superficie mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados. -_Se siente bien…-_pensó completamente entregado aquellas deliciosas sensaciones. La vibración de la superficie donde su mejilla descansaba empezó a Vibrar mientras escuchaba una divertida risa...entonces despertó de golpe y terminó de identificar donde se encontraba. Su mente le decía que retrocediera de inmediato, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

-**Te he despertado...lo siento -**la escuchó disculparse mientras seguía acariciando su cabello. -**Buenos días InuYasha -**le dijo mientras atraía su rostro para darle un pequeño beso, obligándolo a separarse de sus pechos. Se sostuvo en sus manos para verla de cerca, con aquel adorable sonrojo mientras le sonreía -¿**has dormido bien? -**el solo asintió.

**Me alegro...parecías realmente cómodo y es raro que tenga la oportunidad de verte dormir tan tarde -**no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso al recordar dónde había despertado, al parecer habian dormido más de la cuenta pues el sol estaba en su esplendor.

Se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de la chica completamente sobre él mientras le abrazaba -**oee-** alcanzó a proferir antes de que su cuerpo la tomará automáticamente de la cintura. -**Yo dormí...deliciosamente -**le dijo en lo que él detectó como un tono muy sugerente mientras sentía los largos mechones negros acariciar su mejilla ante la cercanía de la chica.

-**¿qué haremos hoy? -**le preguntó mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su torso mirándole despreocupadamente mientras él intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

-**Etto...debemos partir en busca de Sesshomaru para…-**antes de que terminara la oración, tenía a una veloz Kagome parándose al lado de su mochila sacando un nuevo cambio de ropa.-¡**Vamos InuYasha...no hay tiempo que perder! -**le dijo apresurándolo a lo que solo pudo responder con una corta carcajada mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a la puerta.-**siempre reniegas por no poder permanecer más tiempo acostada y ahora….**

**-Ahora solo quiero encontrar lo más pronto la forma de estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible -**la escuchó decirle emocionada aún rebatiendo en su mochila.

-**Kagome -**la llamó haciendo que la chica volteara rápidamente, momento que aprovechó para besarla, la vio sonrojarse ante el rápido movimiento y salió antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo.

-**Iré por mi ropa, te veo abajo -**le dijo mientras salía del ía divertido por las reacciones de la azabache no pudo evitar sonreír.. Terminó de vestir su tradicional rata de fuego y la espero sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. La escuchó bajar rápidamente y tragó en seco al ver la vestimenta que había elegido ese día. Nuevamente se había colocado aquellos pequeños pantalones mucho...muy por arriba de su rodilla exponiendo sus bien torneadas piernas. La parte superior parecía estar pegada, rascandose la cabeza se preguntó -_¿cómo demonios hizo para meterse en eso? -_ la parte superior dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos solo cubierto con dos tiras no mas anchas que las del atuendo que usó esa noche y...solo podía ver un par de ellas…-¿_acaso...no...está usando esa ropa..que cubre...sus...aatsk? -_eso significaba que el viaje sería más difícil de lo imaginado. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir los pechos de la chica en su espalda cubiertos por ese material ligeramente firme, ahora solo la delgada tela de ese atuendo los cubría -_Shimatta Kagome… -_la reprendió mentalmente

-**¿qué sucede InuYasha? **-le preguntó extrañada.

-**No...nada...solo...quiero decir...no habías utilizado algo así antes…-**le dijo tratando de no parecer tan torpe.

-**ah? -**la oyó decir mientras se veía -**creo que tienes razón...pero es sumamente práctico ¿no se ve bien? -**le preguntó insegura.

-**No...quise...me refiereo...se ve bien -**le dijo dándole la espalda. -¿**Quieres desayunar aquí o en el camino? -**le preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿**Salgamos cuanto antes...no tengo mucho apetito...podemos recoger algunas frutas de camino ne?**

**-De acuerdo, sube -**le indicó mientras se incaba esperando sentir su peso en su espalda.

Cuando sintió las suaves formas presionar su espalda se tensó un poco pero intentó frenar los pervertidos pensamientos que empezaban a crearse tratando de concentrarse en la misión de esos días, llegar a las tierras de Sesshomaru.

-¡**Ikimashou! -**la animó antes de empezar a correr.

-**InuYasha -**la escuchó llamarlo logrando que su orejas viraran en su dirección -**¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar con Sesshomaru?**

**-Totosai dijo que 3 días, pero creo que podemos hacerlo en dos.**

**-Ya veo…¿alguna vez...has estado allí? -**le preguntó cuidadosa.

-**No**

**-**¿**Nunca tuviste curiosidad? -**

**-Los primeros años que vagué...lo pensé...en ir a conocer las tierras...pero sabía que me echarían...así que…**-las imágenes de youkais intentando matarlo por se un hanyou regresaron a el.

-**No te preocupes...toda la región ha escuchado hablar de ti ahora….y sospecho que hasta las tierras de Sesshomaru...estoy segura que te respetarán...y si no lo hace...se las verán conmigo -**la escuchó animarlo.

Pasaron unas horas y pararon a al lado de un riachuelo para desayunar unas frutas y compartir algunas barras de cereal que Kagome había traído de su tiempo. La vio rellenar unas botellas de agua y refrescar su rostro antes de volver a sentarse a su lado. De repente la sorprendió mirándolo detenidamente, logrando ponerlo nervioso ante el escrutinio.

-**¿Q..ué pasa? -**le preguntó extrañado

La chica sacudió su cabeza tratando de restarle importancia -**es solo...que estoy feliz de viajar juntos nuevamente...solo tu y yo-**le dijo mientras sonreía -**desde que shippo,miroku y Sango se unieron a nuestro grupo...siempre pensé que...me habría gustado tener más tiempo para nosotros...así que ahora mismo...estoy muy feliz.**

Se sintió sonrojar ante la repentina confesión, la azabache se recargó en su hombro y él solo pudo pasar una de sus garras por sus cintura respondiendo el gesto.Aún le parecía irreal que Kagome estuviera allí a su lado, recordándole a cada momento, con cada gesto, con cada palabra,...con su cuerpo….que lo quería. Decidió entonces que podían quedarse unos minutos disfrutando de ese momento antes de emprender nuevamente la marcha, sin embargo sus planes se vieron rápidamente alterados al percibir un desagradable aroma viniendo en su dirección a gran velocidad - _Tienes que estar bromeando…-_pensó molesto antes de ponerse de pie tomando más fuertemente a Kagome y dejándola a su espalda.

-**Kagome...quédate cerca de mí...no vayas a moverte -**le dijo sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante el repentino arrebato de posesividad que lo recorrió. Su cuerpo se sentía más caliente y estaba seguro que sus garras habían crecido -_no permitiré que le ponga una mano encima -_

_-_**Inu..Yasha...que sucede…-**la escuchó preguntarle claramente preocupada mientras la sentía aferrarse a su ahori. Antes de que pudiera responderle un torbellino aterrizó a unos metros. -**Koga -kun…**\- la escuchó decir logrando que gruñera molesto solamente por la mención de aquel nombre.

Koga le miró arrogantemente mientras empezaba a acercarse -**Querida Kag..-**se detuvo abruptamente. Con desorbitados ojos los miró, primero a él, sintió su asquerosa mirada sobre su cuerpo y le gruño en respuesta, después desvió su mirada a Kagome quien solo había asomado su cabeza aún detrás de él -**Bestiaaaa del…¿qué le has hecho a mi mujer? -**le gritó enojado mientras empezaba a acercarse y olisqueaba el ambiente tensándose de inmediato.

-**Grrrrrrr -**dejó salir furioso y preparando su cuerpo para atacar sin dejar de proteger a Kagome - **Kagome no es tu mujer, entiendelo no lo ha sido, no lo es y nunca lo será sarnoso -**lo vio alterarse ante cada palabra -**Kagome es...mi compañera.-**terminó ante la mirada atónita del lobo.

-¡**Pero...qué...dices bestia...Kagome aún no ha sido marcada...aunque tu horrible olor a perro esté más presente en ella aún puedo reclamarla! -**le dijo retador.

-**Atrevete…-**le contestó con voz grave mientras sentía su pecho inflarse y sus colmillos romper la piel del costado de sus labios, dispuesto a defender a su compañera a toda costa. Lo vio titubear, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse la escuchó.

-**InuYasha...por favor...déjame aclarar de una vez por todos esto con Koga-Kun...confía en mí -**le dijo con voz suplicante mientras sentía su tibio toque en la mejilla para que lo encarara, su boca hizo una pequeña muestra de sorpresa al verle y luego le sonrió -**no quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea...además...Tessaiga no parece estar controlando del todo tu sangre demoníaca -**se tensó al escucharla y fue entonces que fue más consciente del hilo de sangre que corrió sobre su quijada producto de sus crecidos colmillos, vio sus crecidas garras -_Shimatta...pude haberla lastimado.., -_se regañó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por su enojo.-**Tranquilo -**le susurró mientras tomaba su mano y salia del refugio de su espalda para ponerse a su lado. -¿**Confía en mi si? -**su expectante mirada le dijo que esperaba una respuesta así que solo asintió mirándola intensamente a los ojos y apretando el agarre de su mano. Aunque Kagome le había demostrado de miles de maneras que él era el único en su corazón...pero no podía refrenar los intensos celos que despertaba el ver la mirada del sarnoso sobre ella.

KOGA´S POV

Koga miraba la escena completamente en Shock. Justamente se dirigía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para reclamar a la azabache. Depués de todo habían derrotado a Naraku y se había encargado de unir a todos los clanes convirtiéndose en el Líder, estaba seguro que ahora era digno de la ojicafé y esta no se negaría a estar a su lado. Sin embargo..ella… -_el olor de ese perro está fuertemente impregnado en su cuerpo -_por un momento pensó que la había marcado pero al prestar más atención se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba tan profundo -_¿por qué...por qué Kagome lo permitió? Maldición -_ la vio controlar al enfurecido hanyou con unas pocas palabras y la manera en que lo había tocado. Tenía que Admitir que el aura asesina que había empezado a emitir la bestia justo antes de que se acercara le había hecho dudar sobre su ataque...nunca lo había amenazado de esta forma tan...primitiva y sin embargo la chica lo había calmado con unas solas palabras -_Maldición, Maldición, Maldición, perdí demasiado tiempo -_se recrimino mirando al cielo con sus puños apretados. La voz de Kagome lo devolvió a la Realidad.

-**Koga-Kun -**empezó Kagome -**me alegro que te encuentres bien ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos? -**le preguntó.

-**Iba a visitarte Kagome, no pensé que seguirías viajando…¿dónde está el resto del grupo ?-**le preguntó con la esperanzas de que esto no se tratara de un viaje con solo ellos dos.

-**Están arreglando unos asuntos pendientes en sus provincias….regresarán dentro de unas semanas-**le contestó un poco incómoda.

-**Están viajando...solos…-**se esforzó por decir.

-**Ehh si bueno...necesitaba unas vacaciones y hemos decidido visitar algunos lugares…-**la visión de las entrelazadas manos de esos dos frente a él lo estaba matando. La vio seguir su vista y sonrojarse.

Después de un incómodo silencio Kagome empezó.

-**Koga-Kun necesito que hablemos…-**la vio decidida

-**No tienes que decirlo Kagome...me ha quedado claro...el aroma de este chucho está por todo tu cuerpo -**le dirigió una mirada acusadora a InuYasha mientras este le sonreía arrogantemente antes de soltar la mano de Kagome y atraerla a su costado aferrándose a su cintura. La azabache se sonrojó como nunca antes la había visto, descolocándolo ante aquella hermosa visión. Solo de pensar en lo que aquella bestia había tenido que hacer para impregnar su aroma tan fuertemente en su piel le hizo hervir la sangre y lo peor era que estaba claro que ella lo había permitido...su aroma también estaba fuertemente presente en el Hanyou.

-**Yo...lo siento Koga pero ahora estoy con InuYasha yo siempre…-**_no lo digas Kagome por favor -_pensó adolorido -**siempre he estado enamorada de él -**sintió una pesada opresión en su pecho tras escucharle aquellas palabras. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido pero había guardado una mínima esperanza de ganarse su corazón gracias a los errores de InuYasha y aquella miko. Pero al parecer el chucho se le había adelantado. Suspiro derrotado.

-**Kagome ha aceptado ser mi compañera -**lo escuchó decir seguro. Su pecho dolió un poco más.-**Tendremos una ceremonia de unión tradicional con nuestros amigos..estás invitado -**terminó arrogante.

-**Solo estarán nuestros amigos...y tu eres nuestro aliado y uno de ellos, sería un honor que nos acompañaras -**terminó Kagome un poco apenada.

-**Gracia Kagome...pero no creo que pueda soportarlo -**le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-**No sé qué hizo ese chucho para convencerte Kagome...pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti si me necesitas -**

-**Gracias Koga...significa mucho viniendo de ti...**

**-¡Y tu Bestia descarada...a tí si que no te perdonaré nunca….jugaste sucio...pero Kagome te ha elegido así que...si me entero que no la cuidas como se merece…iré por ella me oiste! -**retrocedió ante el gruñido amenazante del hanyou.

-**Adiós...Kagome…-**le dijo antes de mirarla y echar a correr. Le habría gustado sostener sus manos una última vez pero sabía que en el alterado estado de InuYasha no habría sido conveniente.

INUYASHA´S POV

Koga se perdió rápidamente en una nube de humo, sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato.-**InuYasha...ya pasó -**la suave voz de Kagome lo calmo -**Me temo que tendremos que hacerle una visita a totosai a nuestro regreso -**la miró interrogante-_¿por qué tendríamos…? -_antes de terminar el pensamiento sintió un dedo sobre su colmillo que había regresado a su normalidad -**se supone que Tessaiga debe prevenir que tu sangre Youkai aparezca….sin embargo...hace unos momentos, tus colmillos y garras crecieron igual que aquella vez -**la vio estremecerse por el recuerdo. -**te has lastimado-**le reclamo, la vio acercarse y pensó que le besaría sin embargo...

La sintió lamer desde su mentón hasta su boca recogiendo la sangre que se había resbalado por el corte de su colmillo, incitado por aquel acto tan sensual la beso deleitándose con el gusto de su sangre mezclada con el sabor de la azabache -**Mmm-** la escuchó gemir entre el beso. Aquello solo lo invitó a profundizar la caricia, y en menos de lo que pensó, la había tomado de sus piernas para que las enrollara a su alrededor mientras se refugiaban bajo un árbol, presionando la espalda de la azabache contra el tronco.

-**Kagome…-**la llamó sobre sus labios mientras presionaba su torso sobre el de la chica, sintió las perfectas formas de su pecho contra el. -**ahhh-**la escuchó gemir ante el contacto mientras empezaba a expedir aquel intoxicante aroma.-_no podemos continuar en medio del bosque...es peligroso….-_se repetía incapaz de terminar el contacto - Sintió las caderas de la chica presionarse sobre la suya y esa fue su señal. La separó con pesar de su cuerpo y terminó el beso. Una agitaba y sonrojada Kagome le veía expectante -**estamos en medio del camino…-**le dijo mientras se inclinaba a susurrar a una de sus orejas…-**no podemos hacer este tipos de cosas...Kagome… si empiezas a oler de esa manera...en ...otros podrán notarlo...tsk…-**alejó su rostro-**me dejé llevar-**terminó mientras recargaba su frente en el pequeño hombro.

-**yo...lo siento…-**la escuchó disculparse avergonzada. Levantó su rostro y tomó su mentón -**no tienes que disculparte...no sabes…-**le dijo emocionado -**lo mucho que significa que...le hayas dejado claro a ese sarnoso que eres mía…-**escuchó los latidos de la oji café dispararse ante sus palabras y sonrió complacido. Tras darle un rápido beso se dio la vuelta hincándose para que volviera a subir.-**vamos -**

-_¿por qué Tessaiga no funcionó? -_se preguntaba nuestro hanyou mientras se abria paso por el bosque - _en ese momento solo quería protegerla de Koga...apenas pude sentir los cambios sucediendo en mi cuerpo,, Kagome tiene razón...tendré que volver con el viejo Tsk -_ A pesar de la preocupación por el despertar de su sangre se sentía realmente contento con el desenlace, Kagome no solo había aceptado abiertamente estar enamorada de él frente a Koga, no se había alejado de él en ningún momento, dándole su lugar como su protector y compañero y aceptando su desplante de posesividad.

Las horas pasaron rápido, Kagome había estado explicándole a cerca de la ceremonia de graduación en su escuela y como quería que le acompañara, así como a todas las tiendas que tendrían que ir para conseguir las cosas para su ceremonia. El se entretenía divertido con las extrañas expresiones y nombres que jamás había escuchado de cosas que ahora parecían indispensable.

Iba bastante concentrado en el camino pensando que podría obtener unos pescados para la comida gracias a que estaban muy cerca del río cuando la azabache lo llamó.

-**Nee InuYasha…-**lo llamó suave.-**estaba pensando...que cuando regresemos de tener la ceremonia en mi tiempo...tendremos que regresar a la casa de tu madre...y estarémos lejos de nuestros amigos -**la escuchó con un tono de tristeza.

-**No tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo en estas tierras Kagome…**

**-Pero entonces…-**antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpio.

-**Confía en mí...te lo mostraré cuando regresemos con Kaede.**

**-Pero...no entiendo por qué dices...**

**-¡Vamos Mujer! ¿puedes esperar un poco?,lo sabrás a nuestro regreso.**

**-¿Es una sorpresa? -**la escuchó entusiasmada.

-**Fhe...puedes decirle así si eso te impedirá bombardearme con preguntas tontas Tsk-**la escuchó reír ante su exasperación.

-**Gracias InuYasha -**le susurró cerca de su oreja, afectando levemente su ritmo - **esperaré entonces.**

Había estado tentado a decirle que tenía hace tiempo una cabaña construida en el bosque la cual había trabajado muchas noches mientras todos dormían. Cuando empezó aquella construcción, esperaba dejarla para shippo a sabiendas de que no siempre podría estar con él para protegerlo y la anciana Kaede moriría mucho antes de que el zorro pudiera convertirse en un hombre, y si sus amigos no salían con vida de la batalla de Naraku tampoco podrían adoptarlo. En ese momento tenía claro que iría al infierno con Kikyo, sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia Kagome crecieron de manera insospechada y empezó a imaginarla dentro, adaptando el estilo interno de la estructura a la casa de la azabache sin ser muy consciente de ello.

Ahora, tenía un techo que había construido para cuidar y proteger a las personas más importantes para el. Kagome y Shippo, que aunque no fuera oficial era prácticamente su cachorro…

-**Kagome…-**la llamó después de unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos. La sintió recargarse en su hombro mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo -¿**te gustaría que shippo viviera con nosotros? - **escuchó claramente como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿ **hablas en serio? -**le preguntó entusiasmada.

-**El crío te ve como su madre….y-**

**-a ti como su padre….-**le interrumpió haciéndolo sonreír -**aunque muchas veces no se traten con mucho respeto -** le recrimino fingiendo molestia.

-**Fhe! -**se encogió de hombros.

-**Me gustaría mucho... -**la escuchó feliz-

-**Entonces le preguntaras al enano cuando regresemos-**le encomendó.

-¿**a qué viene este repentino interés por shippo? -**le preguntó curiosa.

-**Solo...estaba pensando que cuando...nos unamos...lo más seguro es que el bonzo no tarde en buscar la manera de atarse a Sango… la anciana Kaede no puede estar mucho tiempo más detrás de aquel demonio y sus travesuras... es una vieja después de todo-**sintió la agresiva mano de la chica-**..¡.auch oe Kagome! -**se quejó por el repentino jalón de cabello proveniente de la azabache.

-**InuYasha...no seas grosero con Kaede-baba**

**-Fhe!...como sea…-**le dijo restándole importancia a la reprimenda -**la anciana no podrá con el enano….y nosotros lo encontramos primero así que pensé...que estaría mejor con nosotros...-**la sintió apretar el abrazo sobre su cuello y recargar su mejilla lo más cerca de su rostro, la ayudó levantado más su peso para que cumpliera su objetivo. Un suave beso se posó en su mejilla. El recibió el gesto contento de hacerla feliz.

-**Buen chico -**le susurró mientras palmeaba su cabeza

-**¡Oe no me trates como un cachorro mujer!-**le bufó molesto mientras la escuchaba reír disfrutando de aquel agradable sonido...y pensaba: - _Ahora tengo una familia...una de verdad._

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el apenas imperceptible sonido del estómago de Kagome. Rápidamente buscó un lugar agradable a la orilla del río para pescar la comida.-**ya regreso -**le dijo antes de dejarla cerca de un frondoso árbol.

-**Gracias... preparé todo -**le contestó mientras se volteaba y empezaba a rebuscar en su mochila.

Escogió un pez grande para él y uno pequeño para Kagome. Se aseguró de limpiarlos correctamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica. Podía oler el arroz cocinándose. La vio preparar el fuego cerca del mantel que siempre extendía para sentarse. Un sentimiento de completa tranquilidad lo invadió. El era su compañero...y como parte de su deber era ver por sus necesidades, darle un techo, protección, y alimento, sin embargo, esa chiquilla había hecho por él todo eso y más casi desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Soltó una risilla al recordarla sobre él mientras luchaba por curar sus inexistentes heridas. Kagome era una excelente compañera, fuerte, confiable, intrépida, hermosa…

En menos de lo que pensó llegó a su lado y dejó cocinando los pescados, se sentó en una roca cerca mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su rodilla observando detenidamente cada unos de sus movimientos. Siempre le había gustado verla: enojada, feliz, riendo, luchando a su lado, durmiendo...siempre que podía la seguía su tiempo para velar su sueño y desaparecía en cuanto percibía estaba a punto de despertar...no sabía por qué, pero verla dormir le producía un sentimiento de completa calma y plenitud...

Y ahora, ese sentimiento se esparcía en su interior cada vez que podía escuchar su voz llamándole...cada vez que su delicada mano tomaba la suya...cada vez que la veía feliz mientras hacía una tarea tan cotidiana como prepara una comida, doblar su ropa, estudiar sus extraños libros…

No supo cuanto tiempo se perdió en los movimientos de la chica, en el vaivén de su cabello gracias a la fresca brisa que corría esa tarde, en la elegancia de sus pasos...en el rosado de sus mejillas por la cercanía del fuego...en el movimiento de sus labios...en sus expresivos ojos…

-**InuYasha...InuYasha…-**la vio mover sus manos mientras la veía acercarse a él.-**te estoy llamando desde hace un momento…¿en qué estás pensando tan distraídamente? -**le dijo curiosa -**Vamos -**lo invitó a levantarse mientras lo tomaba de la mano, él la siguió concentrado en la unión de sus manos.

Kagome como siempre se aseguró de que sus costados estuvieran en contacto mientras se sentaban y él agradeció aquel gesto en silencio. Comieron tranquilamente mientras escuchaban la corriente del rio, sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces logrando sacarles sonrisas nerviosas y suaves sonrojos. Una vez que terminaron de recoger todo la vio dirigirse a uno de los árboles y recargar su espalda sobre él mientras extendía una mano en su dirección.

-**...quedémonos unos minutos más antes de continuar...-**incapaz de negarse aquella petición se acercó y sentó a su lado.

-**Nee...InuYasha…-**llamó su atención -**hay algo que me gustaría probar... -**lo miró con esos brillantes ojos llenos de emoción y dejó salir un suspiro resignado mientras asentía. La vio sonreír ampliamente antes de palmar sus piernas con ambas manos mientras un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

-**Recuéstate….-**le dijo apuntando a sus piernas. Aquella instrucción aceleró su corazón y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había hecho eso y bajo las extrañas circunstancias. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y con movimientos un tanto robóticos dejó su cabeza sobre los suaves y descubiertos muslos de la azabache. El familiar calor de la piel de Kagome sobre su mejilla le hizo estremecer. Sus manos se cruzaron fuertemente sobre su pecho tratando de controlar la sensación mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-**Siempre quise hacer esto…-**empezó la ojicafé -**descansar una tarde cualquiera...contigo en mi regazo...acariciando tu cabello -**terminó mientras sentía los pequeños dedos colarse entre las platinadas hebras provocándole pequeños estremecimientos de placer en la base de su nuca y espalda. Se entregó a tan deliciosa sensación mientras escuchaba los tranquilos latidos de la chica y el inconfundible aroma de felicidad flotando en el ambiente.

-**Aquella vez…-**continuó-**fue la primera vez que dijiste que mi aroma te gustaba….-**la escuchó reír tenuemente y supo perfectamente a qué momento se refería-**sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho...era la primera vez que un chico me decía un comentario de ese tipo y estaba tan preocupada por ti…-**su voz tembló por un momento.

-**Kagome…-**la llamó mientras abría los ojos para mirarla mientras tomaba la mano libre que descansaba a su costado entre sus garras -**en ese momento... tu eras la primera persona que se preocupa sinceramente por mi...que lloraba por mí..-**le dijo mientras llevaba su mano sobre su pecho en acto de agradecimiento. La vio negar mientras le sonreía diciéndole en silencio que aquello no hacía falta, que cada una de las acciones y sentimientos que le regaló habían sido puros y desinteresados.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos con una sonrisa, perdiéndose en su aroma y caricias…

Segundos después el sonido de la femenina voz lo sorprendió,una suave melodía que nunca había escuchado antes lo envolvió, la tonada era tranquila y dulce...la vio concentrada y con los ojos cerrados… emitiendo aquella canción….el momento le pareció simplemente perfecto...cuando hubo terminado no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-**nunca había escuchado algo así…-**le dijo complacido de que le hubiera regalado aquel espectáculo.

-**La música en mi tiempo es muy diferente a la de esta época-**le contestó divertida.

-¿**Me mostrarás? -**le preguntó entusiasmado, la vio asentir sonriente. Siguiendo con su caricia.

-**tu voz…-**empezó nervioso mientras se sonrojaba…-**no sabía que podías cantar...**

**-vamos...pero si no he cantado... -**le dijo modesta.-**aunque supongo que no soy muy mala...¿el primer año fui parte del coro en mi escuela sabías?...la última vez que canté fue…-**la vio llevarse su mano a su mentón en un gesto pensativo -¡**ah si! ¿en el festival de la escuela ¿lo recuerdas?**

Las imágenes de aquel ruidoso festival lo inundaron, como no recordarlo cuando aquel hobo-bobo lo retó a duelo y encima confesó sus sentimientos por Kagome frente a toda esa gente. -¡_Fhe como si tuviera una oportunidad!- _se dijo orgulloso.-**lo recuerdo-**le dijo serio.

-¿**La cantarías…?-**le preguntó sintiendo como se tensaba ligeramente ante la petición -¿**cantarías esa canción...para mi…?.-**le pidió tratando de usar ese tono chantajista que tanta veces la veía usar contra él cuando quería algo. Percibió el olor de nerviosismo empezar a emanar de ella y por un momento pensó que se negaría…

-¿**a...ahora…?-**le preguntó avergonzada…-él solo le sonrió socarronamente al saberse vencedor.

-**etto...solo...solo si no me miras mientras lo hago…-**le dijo sonrojada

-**De acuerdo-**le dijo un poco decepcionado de no poder verla, pero sabía que si insistía solo lograria que la chica cambiara de parecer -_la próxima vez la convenceré…-_se dijo decidido.

-**cielos...por qué me pides algo así tan de repente -**le dijo ofuscada.

-**es tu culpa mujer...tu empezaste…-**le dijo divertido mientras le regalaba una última mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-**mmm ten en cuenta que no tenemos música...así que tal vez...no se escuche muy bien...seria mejor si….**

**-¡Vamos Kagome no me burlaré de ti...lo prometo!-**le dijo intentando animarla.

-**Qué consuelo….-**la escuchó decir bajito.

Los latidos de la chica se habían disparado en poco tiempo, la escuchó tomar un hondo suspiro y entonces...la escuchó:

_**Anata no Kami**_

_**Tu cabello**_

La delicadez de su voz le sorprendió...la sintió acariciar suavemente su cabello mientras entonaba las primeras notas...

_**Anata no mayu**_

_**Tus cejas**_

La sintió descubrir su frente mientras removía su rebelde fleco y delineaba sus cejas...el íntimo contacto lo estremeció sorprendiendose de la extrema sensibilidad de la zona…

_**Nando mo nadete miru**_

_**He tratado de acariciarlas tantas veces**_

El anhelo podía escucharse impregnado en su voz...era como si estuviera dedicándole esa canción especialmente para el.

_**Anata no yubi**_

_**Tus dedos**_

Mientras la mano que había acariciado sus cejas se posaba en su mejilla, sintió los delgados dedos de su otra extremidad entrelazarse con sus garras,el respondió aceptando y apretando su agarre sobre ellos...

_**Anata no ude**_

_**Tus brazos**_

Con pesar la dejo liberarse de su agarre para disfrutar del recorrido de su caricia sobre sus brazos…

_**Nando mo furete miru**_

_**He tratado de tocarlos tantas veces**_

La sintió ejercer un poco más de presión sobre sus brazo recorriendo el camino entre la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro…

_**Anata no tashikamete**_

_**Quiero asegurarme de que eres real**_

La caricia en su cabello se reanudó...

_**Afureru**_

_**Este dulce sentimiento**_

La escuchó elevar su voz en un dulce tono cargado de sentimiento….

_**Itoshii kimochi ga ima ga**_

_**Estará desbordándose desde ahora**_

Deseaba tanto verla...y transmitirle que sus sentimientos por ella se venían desbordando desde hacía mucho...

_**Watashi no eien ni naru**_

_**y por el resto de la eternidad**_

Y que estaba seguro...que su alma se ataría a la suya a través del tiempo...y la distancia….

_**Dareka no koto Kon´nafuuni**_

_**Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que**_

la letra le hizo recordar lo mucho que la había extrañado cuando la había obligado a regresar a su mundo...cuando la había perdido en la oscuridad...

_**Mitsumeru hi ga kuru nante**_

_**Anhelaría tanto poder ver a alguien**_

-_y yo...Kagome...jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien que quisiera permanecer a mi lado para siempre...alguien que despertara el deseo de verle y tenerle cerca en todo momento._

_**Anata ni furete miru**_

_**Trato de tocarte...**_

Mientas la última nota resonaba en el viento...sintió su corazón latir con fuerza asimilando todavía el mensaje de aquella canción. Abrió los ojos para ver a una sonrojada Kagome mirándolo tiernamente. Alcanzó su rosada mejilla y presionó su pulgar contra sus labios entreabiertos, la vio besar la pequeña porción de piel sacándole una sonrisa ante el gesto.

-**Kagome….no dejás de sorprenderme…-**le dijo genuinamente impresionado con su talento. La vio sonreír avergonzada mientras desviaba su mirada, momento que aprovechó para impulsarse y atrapar sus labios. La inmediata y entregada respuesta de la chica no le sorprendió.La besó por un largo tiempo, pausada y detenidamente delineando sus labios, permitiéndole respirar por momentos mientras le daba pequeño besos en la comisura de su boca, aquel no era un beso cargado de deseo o desesperación...aquel era un beso dulce, impregnado de sus fuertes sentimientos de pertenencia el uno por el otro...de paz...y tranquilidad, de seguridad al saberse suyos.

-**Gracias -** le dijo conmovido por que le hubiera permitido escucharla.

-**Me alegro...de que….lo disfrutaras…-**le dijo avergonzada- **la próxima vez prometo traer la música escuches la melodía…-**el solo asintió. -**De acuerdo...continuemos-**se separó de él intentando esconder su avergonzado ser y él solo pudo reír.

Emprendieron nuevamente el viaje, Kagome iba maravillada disfrutando del cambiante se cansó de preguntarle sobre cuántas veces había vagado por esos rumbos y en qué problemas o aventuras se había metido se sumieron en un cómodo silencio.

InuYasha no era del tipo más platicador y aunque sabía que Kagome podría pasar todo el día hablando...sabía que la chica podría cansarse de sus cortas y escuetas respuestas a todo lo que le preguntaba...pero oye estaba hablando como nunca antes, tenía que darle un poco de crédito...hacía ya unos momentos que estaban en silencio y aunque él se encontraba tranquilo y contento con aquello sabía que no pasaría mucho para que a la chica se le ocurrieran otro mar de preguntas...se felicitó por la repentina idea que le cruzó.

-**oe Kagome -**llamó su atención…-**¿por qué no lees un poco del diario de madre mientras viajamos...-**la invito.

-**¡oh tienes razón...lo olvidé por un momento!..si no te molesta que te ignore durante un buen rato…-**le dijo divertida.

-**Fhe! estás "sobre mi" no me siento ignorado…-**le siguió el juego provocando las risas nerviosas de la ojicafé.

-**De acuerdo...de acuerdo...-¿puedes parar un poco para sacarlo de mi mochila?-**después de obtenerlo la sintió acomodarse en su espalda y correr su cabello sobre sus hombros para tener más espacio sobre su amplia espalda.

-**Veamos...dónde me quedé…-**la escuchó murmurar mientras pasaba las páginas….

**CUARTA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde que lo ví...cada noche cuando todos duermen me escabullo de mis aposentos y me dirigo al jardín...creo que es el único lugar en el que puedo relajarme dentro de este palacio. Agradezco que padre me haya permitido encargarme de ese espacio de otra manera siento que perdería la cabeza encerrada entre las lúgubres paredes de mi dormitorio. Las noticias sobre el Inu-Youkai que derrotó de los youkais que estaban causando estragos al norte de la región no tardaron en llegar, ¿eso significa que está bien cierto? él los derrotó….pero...si es así ¿por qué no ha regresado? mi corazón se aflige cada vez más. Conforme los días pasan... los detalles de sus facciones se desvanecen en mi memoria. ¿realmente vendrá? ...ni siquiera tuve la cortesía de preguntarle solo le dije que le esperaría y corrí antes de que pudiera negarse... no fue precisamente el comportamiento de una princesa…**

**QUINTA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**Lo he terminado...después de pasar horas buscando en un regalo apropiado...solo pude pensar en esto...Yuki me ha ayudado a conseguir la tela, tuve que decir que era para mi padre después de todo sería extraño que me descubrieran bordando un obi masculino. Recuerdo que Inu- no Taisho -sama portaba un largo obi azulado con bordados dorados, era realmente hermoso por eso hice mi mayor esfuerzo...aunque mis habilidades en el bordado han sido elogiadas muchas veces temo que ante sus ojos mi trabajo no sea tan estilizado como el de aquellos...o aquellas que le proveen tan exquisitas vestimentas. Al final he elegido una base escarlata y tratado la tela para que termine un tonos azules como los de su kimono, me ha parecido apropiado bordar unas nubes al final sobre las cuales emerge una luna creciente... como la primera noche que nos encontramos…**

**SEXTA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**El tiempo en este palacio pasa con demasiada lentitud, ha pasado una semana más...Yuki ha intentado mejorar mi ánimo pero no ha tenido demasiado éxito, ahora su recuerdo me acecha incluso en mis sueños... ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarlo? **

**Takemaru ha venido a visitarme las últimas dos semanas. A pesar de que nos conocemos desde pequeños, poco antes de mudarme de palacio he identificado un cambio es su atenciones hacia mí persona, temo que albergue esperanzas de una unión entre nosotros. Los últimos años ha traído grandes victorias a mi padre convirtiéndolo en un excelente candidato para una unión ventajosa entre importantes casas... Sin embargo no se ha prometido a pesar de las diferentes candidatas que su padre le ha presentado y temo...que yo sea la razón. Temo que albergue la esperanza de que mi corazón cambie….de que mi padre me obligue a aceptar su propuesta...de no volver a verlo...me gustaría solo por una última vez...ver su rostro…**

**SÉPTIMA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**Esta mañana me desperté con una desconocida inquietud en mi pecho...sentí que algo se avecinaba, Yuki fue solicitada en el palacio central por mi padre...aquello me extrañó enormemente, aunque padre trata a yuki como parte de la familia nunca antes ha tenido una audiencia privada o formal con ella, aquello sólo logró fortalecer mi ansiedad. Sin mi leal acompañante, la soledad se coló con más fuerza en mi interior.**

**Cumplí con mis lecciones del día, y decidí ayudar a preparar mi cena aprovechando que yuki no estaba para recordarme que aquellas no eran actividades de una princesa. **

**Al caer la noche en busca de liberarme de mi melancólico sentimiento decidí practicar mi Koto en la terraza que daba al jardín. **

**...incapaz de seguir alimentando aquel anhelo sin fundamento...decidí que aquel sería el último día que le esperaría…**

**Mientras las notas salían de mis dedos….mi corazón agradecido sentía una pequeña liberación...me reprendí por no haber acudido a mi amigo antes, disfrutando y recordando los innumerables momentos de placer que me regalaba cada vez que lo tocaba, me dejé envolver en la dulce melodía, liberé mis sentimientos mientras fluían a través de cada nota. Cerré mis ojos intentando evocar su imagen con la mayor claridad posible, no pude evitar sonreír ante la figura formándose en mi memoria…**

**Entonces lo sentí...el cambio en el aire...su presencia a mi alrededor…el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón me estremeció y me regocijé ante la claridad con la que recordaba su energía...estuve tentada abrir mis ojos...pero temerosa de que todo aquello fuera una fantasía creada por mis anhelos se abstuvieron de la decepción y permanecieron cerrados hasta que la última nota flotó en el aire.**

**Llevé mis manos a mi pecho tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras asimilaba que aquel día sería el último que me permitiría recordarle, incapaz de detener más aquel sentimiento, sentí como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba sobre mi mejilla…**

**-**Me pregunto…¿Qué pensamientos pueden valer sus lagrimas princesa? **-** **me estremecí al escuchar su voz tan cerca...al sentir la piel de uno de sus garras borrar el húmedo rastro en mi mejilla, estaba aquí...por fin estaba aquí! - Abrí mis ojos lo más rápido que pude temerosa de que aquello fuera sólo una ilusión...pero al paso de los segundos la imponente figura inclinada frente a mi no se desvaneció...incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su rostro, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia...sus atractivas facciones con ese delicado acento salvaje, las púrpuras marcas a través de sus mejillas, sus penetrantes ojos dorados...me reprendí por mirarle con tan poca educación y desvié mi mirada hacia mi koto.**

**-**Disculpe mi tardanza...he tenido que resolver ciertos asuntos que me tomaron más tiempo de lo estimado - **vi sus botas alejarse unos pasos y supuse que lo hacía por mi comodidad, agradecí mudamente el gesto y me armé de valor para encararle nuevamente.**

**-**Me...me alegro que haya regresado victorioso Inu no Taisho -Sama y….- **le dije sintiendo su curiosa mirada sobre mi... entorpeciendo mi habla -** que haya accedido a mi poco cortés invitación.

-Sería un deshonor rechazar una invitación mucho más...un presente de una princesa- **respondió sereno. Al recordar el presente me levanté apresuradamente para alcanzarlo trás de mi pero al haber estado sentada por un tiempo mis piernas entumecidas hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio...mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente preparándose para el impacto contra el suelo… sin embargo este nunca llegó, sentí uno de sus fuertes brazo sobre mi espalda, mientras el otro descansaba sobre mi cintura, abrí los ojos de la impresión y juré que no era la única que escuchaba los estrepitosos latidos de mi corazón, completamente avergonzada intenté disculparme mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.**

**-**Parece que cada vez que nos encontramos usted termina en mis brazos princesa -**me dijo mostrando un fugaz movimiento de su comisura...dejando apenas entrever el inicio de una sonrisa.**

**-**Disculpe mi torpeza-**me disculpé nuevamente mientras me giraba por el paquete que había intentado alcanzar. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, me embargó el miedo de que no lo encontrara de su agrado, el color, bordado o la simple elección del presente. Respire hondo y me volví para entregarlo y terminar con mi autoinfligida tortura. Mientras lo veía ahí parado frente a mí... expectante... caí en cuenta de mis pocos modales.**

**-**Lo siento...por favor tome asiento -**le indiqué unos de los cojines que había traído de mi cuarto, con gráciles movimientos lo vi asentir mientras tomaba posición al lado de mi koto inspeccionándolo-** -Debo decirle que me ha complacido mucho su interpretación princesa, tengo unos años sin disfrutar de una melodía en un instrumento como este- **aquel cumplido me hizo realmente feliz y me atreví a pregunta -**permítame entonces tocar una melodía para usted...como parte de mi agradecimiento -

**Pude ver sus ojos abrirse ligeramente... imagino un poco sorprendido-** si no es inconveniente, me gustaría aceptar su proposición-

-**¿Tiene alguna melodía que le gustaría escuchar especialmente? -**le pregunté tratando de identificar si realmente conocía una,

-¿Conoce usted..Sakura? -**Asentí complacida y emocionada porque ambos disfrutáramos de aquella pieza. Tomé mi posición frente a mi koto y dejé el presente a mi costado decidiendo entregárselo al término de mi presentación.**

**Intenté relajar mi cuerpo, junté mis manos y las acaricié tratando de deshacerme del ligero temblor. Estaba complacida tan complacida como nerviosa. Tomé un hondo respiro y comencé a tocar la melodía. A medida que avanzaba podía sentirme más relajada e incluso logré mirarlo fugazmente sólo para descubrir sus ojos fijos sobre mí provocando que mi corazón se exaltara.**

**La última nota vino a mí con demasiada prisa, dejé mis manos en mi regazo y disfrute los pocos segundos de silencio entre nosotros.**

**-**La ha tocado perfectamente princesa -**su halago logró que me sonrojara.**

**-**Tocar es uno de mis más grandes placeres -**le compartí -**me sorprendió un poco que usted conociera esta melodía...es una de las que personalmente disfruto -**su flequillo se movió fugazmente en reacción a mi respuesta.**

**-**Me complace que podamos compartir algo más que el peligro-**su voz sonó un poco apagada al final. Debí quedarme viendo su rostro demasiado tiempo porque le ví inclinar su rostro ligeramente y en sus ojos pude distinguir la duda y expectativa, me reprendí mentalmente por mi falta de modales nuevamente y me giré para buscar el presente.**

**Deslice el paquete frente a él mientras me inclinaba para agradecerle -**le pido acepte este humilde presente en forma de agradecimiento por su asistencia- **seguí sus elegantes manos mientras lo tomaba y comenzaba desenvolverlo, aquello logró mi asombro pues no pensé que lo haría frente a mi. De repente todos los miedos de que no fuera de su agrado hicieron que mi vientre doliera de la incomodidad. Sin importarme las convenciones o decoro inspeccione su reacción con detenimiento...fue entonces que pude apreciarle completamente...su amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro dejándome ver sus colmillos, aquella visión logró estremecer mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me encontré sonriendo genuinamente feliz de que lo encontrara de su agrado.**

**-**Pocos seres en este mundo me sorprenden princesa…-**me dijo mientras inspeccionaba el obi con detenimiento y acariciaba el bordado -**y definitivamente usted se ha convertido en uno de ellos.

**Aquellas palabras me parecieron el mayor halago que había recibido hasta ese momento, había elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras…"seres" había dicho...no "humanos" eso solo reforzaba mi sentir, él era definitivamente un Youkai diferente.**

**Lo vi llevar la prenda a su fina nariz y aspirar suavemente mientras sonreía -**Tiene muchos talentos princesa, es un fino bordado y tratado de la tela.

**Me sorprendí - **¿cómo…- **dejé mi pregunta en el aire pues se adelantó a contestarme.**

**-**Su olor la delata -**dijo en un tono ¿divertido?, por supuesto que mi rostro debió parecer vil fuego ante mi avergonzado ser.**

**-**Tengo que reconocer que estoy sorprendido por la elección de los diseños…le importaría compartime ¿que la llevó a elegirlos? -**aquella pregunta disparó mis nervios…¿qué se supone que le diría….la luna es por nuestros encuentros nocturnos...y las nubes pos nuestro último viaje por los cielos? afortunadamente pudo ver a través de mi incomodidad.**

**-**No pretendía incomodarla, discúlpeme. Tal vez en el futuro tenga el placer de conocer la respuesta.

-**¿Había dicho "futuro"...acaso planeaba volver a visitarme? ante aquella posibilidad solo pude abrazar el sentimiento de completa satisfacción.**

**-**El símbolo de mi casa es la media luna -**aquello me sorprendió -** mis poderes se alimentan en gran parte de ella-**sonrió nuevamente- **y en mi verdadera forma disfruto en gran medida viajar entre las nubes, así que comprenderá mi asombro por su bordado.

-¿verdadera forma? -**no pude contener la pregunta. Solo lo vi asentir ante de explicarme.**

**-**Soy un Inu no Youkai después de todo, puedo mantener un aspecto hasta cierto punto "humano" pero mi verdadera forma es...más...canina y de más grandes proporciones. -**no pude evitar sorprenderme ante aquella información, sabía que solo los Youkai más poderosos podían adoptar formas cercanas a las de un humano pero nunca había visto u oído sobre una real y actual "verdadera forma" hasta entonces no había notado con detenimiento la blanca piel que caía por su espalda en forma de capa, pero que por momentos parecía tener movimientos propios…¿ese sería...algo así...como su pelaje? mi rostro debió delatarme nuevamente porque atrajo aquella gran piel sobre su hombro y la descansó en uno de sus piernas mientras la acariciaba y se dirigia a mi.**

**-**Este es mi mokomoko es una extensión de mi y se podría decir que es parecido a la piel de mi verdadera forma - **mi primer deseo al verla fue poder tocarla, parecía tan suave era realmente blanca y cualquiera podría haberlo confundido por una capa o abrigo de la más fina piel. Mis dedos conquillearon y batallé con el impulso de tocarle. Realmente era un ser de otro mundo...sabía que estaba frente a un Youkai, uno muy poderoso, sus afiladas garras, sus colmillos, sus armas, todo lo que debería asustarme me atraía de la manera menos pensada, quería conocerlo, quería saber más acerca de su mundo...de él.**

**-**Tengo que reconocer que sus reacciones son poco predecibles princesa - **¿a qué se refería? por un momento me sentí avergonzada…¿mis reacciones no son propias de una princesa? ¡por supuesto no he sido para nada educada o decorosa dentro de los estándares de la realeza eso lo sabía...pero no pensé que le molestaría, afligida estaba punto de disculparme cuando me sorprendió nuevamente…**

**-**Espero no ofenderla en ninguna manera por lo que voy a decirle..-**me miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de continuar-**simplemente me parece un ser realmente fascinante.-**dejó salir ocasionando que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.**

**Comentarios Finales:**

Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que tenía el capítulo terminado desde hace tiempo pero no había tenido oportunidad de revisarlo y no quería publicarlo sin hacer mínimo una revisión, la verdad tal vez se me pase una que otra cosa pero he estado enterrada en pilas y pilas de trabajo y estas últimas semana se me hizo bastante difícil encontrar tiempo para concentrarme e inspirarme. Espero que valga la pena la espera y disfruten.

Mata ne.


	11. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

KAGOME´S POV

Kagome se encontraba completamente fascinada con la historia entre sus manos, Izayoi no solamente escribía hermosamente, realmente podía visualizar cada uno de los momentos que hasta ese momento había compartido con Inu no Taisho. -_por supuesto que caería en sus garras -_ pensó divertida mientras terminaba de leer la última línea y cerraba el diario. InuYasha había permanecido en silencio durante su lectura y ni siquiera había notado que empezaba a oscurecer.

-**Parece que acamparemos esta noche...- **llamó la atención del peliplateado.

-**Más adelante...hay una cabaña deshabitada -**le escuchó comentar.

-**por supuesto -**dejó salir divertida.

-**¿qué pasa? -**le vio inclinar ligeramente sus orejas hacia ella.

-**Solo tú puedes encontrar cabañas deshabitadas en medio de la nada -**terminó admirando sus habilidades.

-¡**Fhe! no es mi culpa que los humanos sean lo suficientemente torpes como para hacer sus casas en medio del bosque-** solo pudo reír ante su fingido tono molesto.-**¿has terminado? -**le preguntó refiriéndose a su lectura.

**-¡oh si! fue realmente lindo -**le dijo emocionada.

-**¿más cursilerias ha? -**se burló.

-**No sé cómo con un padre tan claramente sensible y romántico me toco el Taisho refunfuñon -** dejó salir bajito para burlarse del hanyou.

-**¡oe! no sé lo que eso significa pero seguro no fue un cumplido...**

**-ya, ya…-**intentó calmarlo mientras palmeaba su hombro y se inclinaba más cerca de una de sus orejas -**así me gustas…-**le dijo logrando apaciguarlo.

-¡**Mhj! -**fue lo único que lo escuchó decir mientras se internaba más en el bosque olfateando.

Al paso de unos pocos minutos logró divisar la descuidada cabaña. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella la dejó que bajara de su espalda.

-**Pues me alegro que tengamos un techo esta noche -**le dijo mientras guardaba el diario en su mochila y volteaba a verlo -**¿por qué no vas a buscar un poco de leña en lo que limpio un poco? -**le dijo.

Lo vio asentir - **no tardaré -** y se perdió rápidamente en el bosque.

Ella por su parte Juntó sus manos en un sonoro golpe y se animó para tratar de lograr que aquel espacio fuera un poco más presentable. Encontró una escoba y aprovechó para sacar las viejas hojas esparcidas en el suelo por el abandono. El lugar era pequeño, más que el de la anciana Kaede, pero tenía lugar para el fuego y esta noche no necesitaban mucho.

El clima era perfecto, no hacía frío, pero tampoco calor lo que le permitiría dormir cómodamente abrazada a su hanyou. Rió feliz. Una vez que hubo limpiado lo suficiente para extender su saco de dormir. Decidió cambiar sus ropas por su adorado pijama roja. Ese día no podrían tomar un baño, pero por eso había venido preparada. Sacó el paquete de toallas húmedas que había traído de su época y estaba a punto de empezar a asearse cuando una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro. -_tal vez sea mejor esperar a que regrese -_ se dijo divertida.

Se recargó sobre el marco de la entrada esperando por su hanyou.

INUYASHA´S POV

Kagome había estado suspirando todo el tiempo mientras leía el diario de su madre -_ mujeres -_ Se dijo mientras la sentía removerse emocionada a su espalda. Era agradable tener un poco de silencio...aunque ya había pasado un buen tiempo y empezaba a idear alguna manera de llamar su atención para volver a escucharla. -_maldición…_-se reprendió ante el pensamiento, en el pasado siempre se quejaba de su parlanchina voz y ahora…

Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para escucharla cerrar el libro. Después de burlarse de su poco romanticismo lo estremeció nuevamente con aquellas simples palabras -**así me gustas -**le había dicho bajito peligrosamente cerca de sus sensibles orejas. Se apresuró a llegar a la cabaña que había olfateado más temprano y agradeció que la ojicafé le regalara unos minutos para despejar su mente y controlar su acalorado cuerpo ante el pensamiento de pasar la noche nuevamente a su lado.

Más temprano se había dejado llevar en medio del camino, el deseo lo había atravesado en un santiamén y la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, sobre su cuerpo como la noche anterior había sido una tortura.

-esta noche será tranquila-..._estamos en medio del bosque...no sería inteligente...si nosotros...-_intentaba brindarse un poco de seguridad. Se apresuró a recoger leña y algunas frutas para regresar a su lado, aunque no se había alejado mucho tenía la necesidad de sentirla más cerca que de costumbre.

La visión de la chica esperando por él mientras recargaba su esbelto cuerpo sobre la entrada de la cabaña le pareció simplemente hermosa. Volvía a utilizar ese pijama que se había vuelto su favorito, sus torneadas piernas estaban ligeramente cruzadas haciendo que la curva de su cadera fuera más pronunciada, sus hombros estaban al descubierto y se le antojaron perfectos para besarles…

-**Bienvenido -**le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le quitaba algunos leños y se adentraba a la cabaña. Sus ojos siguieron el peligroso baile de sus caderas. -_ esto será más difícil de lo que pensé ¡tsk! -_

La vio dejar la leña cerca del espacio para la fogata para después rebuscar algo en su mochila. Él por su parte se concentró en prender el fuego para que tuvieran un poco de luz. Inclinada sobre el gigante bolso amarillo la azabache le regalaba una espléndida vista del inicio de su trasero con aquel corto pantalón. Trago despacio.

-**InuYasha…-**su voz lo alertó y desvió su mirada de aquel lugar antes de que la chica le descubriera. -**¿me ayudarías a asearme un poco?-**la escuchó intrigado - _pero si no hay ningún afluente cerca ¿qué quiere decir...? -_ la vio entregarle una especie de pañuelo que contenía un aroma parecido al de su shampoo -** Son toallas húmedas, las usamos en mi tiempo cuando no hay agua, pueden remover la suciedad simple como el polvo o el sudor ¿no sé por qué durante todo este tiempo no pensé en ellas? -**la vio darse un golpecito en la cabeza divertida -** hoy corrió mucho aire así que estoy cubierta de polvo…¿ te importa ayudarme?...no alcanzo mi espalda -**le dijo mientras se daba vuelta regalándole la vista de su nuca mientras corría su espeso cabello a uno de sus costados, la visión de la desnuda piel cubierta apenas por aquella frágil tela... -¡_shimatta! ¡por qué no me das un descanso onna! -_la reprendió mentalmente. Tomó un respiro resignado y se acercó a la azabache.

-**No entiendo porqué te preocupas por algo así...hueles perfectamente bien-**le dijo mientras empezaba a pasar aquella toalla sobre sus hombros.

-**Gracias. Supongo -**la escuchó divertida -**pero para mí es incómodo sentirme cubierta de polvo.**

-¡**Fhe! -**_humana delicada -_ se quejó mentalmente. Estaba teniendo extrema cuidado en no dejar que sus garras le tocaras directamente para no acrecentar sus ganas de tocarla. Mientras repetía el movimiento en el otro hombro, la diminuta tira que sostenía la prenda se deslizó proporcionándole una visión perfecta de ese lugar donde llevaría su marca -¡_kuso! -_maldijo, la vio llevar su mano frente a su pecho para cuidar que la prenda no cayera demasiado pues sabía que no estaba usando esa ropa del futuro para cubrir sus pechos. Con sumo cuidado, tomó el tirante entre sus dedos y lo colocó en su lugar notando el estremecimiento de la chica bajo su tacto. No pudo evitar sonreír feliz de que ella fuera tan indefensa a su toque como él con ella.

-**Gracias -** le dijo mientras quedaba frente a él -** me siento mucho mejor, ahora solo debo terminar el resto -**retiró el fresco material de sus garras y la vio desecharlo dentro de una pequeña bolsa para sacar uno nuevo. -_¿el...re...resto?_ -pensó repasando los lugares que habían estado expuestos** -**_...sus brazo, piernas, rostro, cuello y el inicio de sus pechos…-_antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo le arrebató la toalla de sus manos y tomo su brazo extendiéndolo frente a él mientras empezaba el mismo trabajo que había hecho con su espalda, deslizando aquel material sobre su piel. Podía sentir el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos avergonzado por su arrebato se concentró en leer su reacción a través de sus otros sentidos. El aroma a felicidad que envolvía a la chica no mentía, aquella acción le había complacido -_bien -_se alivió. Podía escuchar el estrepitoso latir de su corazón. A ella le gustaba -_si está contenta...está bien -_se dijo.

Cuando terminó con el primer brazo se sentía mucho más seguro de sus acciones -_es mi mujer después de todo… Hemos hecho...eso...ayer...y...Kagome confía en mí….puedo tocarla…-_se repetía mientras veía a la chica entregarle una nueva toalla para que continuara con su trabajo. Esta vez sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente mientras terminaba con su otro brazo y la vio sonreírle contenta incapaz de controlarse se sintió devolverle el gesto.

En ese momento compartiendo otro momento tan íntimo mientras le permitía cuidar de ella de esa manera tan peculiar le hizo preguntarse... -_**¿me dejarás hacer esto… en las termas?**_

_**-**_**Claro…-**escuchó su respuesta nerviosa, -_espera...acaso...lo dije…kuso- _robóticamente alzó la vista para encontrarse a una sonrojada Kagome.

-¡**yo..no quise!..quiero decir..pensé...salió…- **intentó disculparse avergonzado.

-**InuYasha…-**le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su mano-**soy tuya recuerdas, es normal…está bien...si tienes esos deseos...yo también...los tengo…. -** No había mujer más perfecta que Kagome para él, que le entendiera de aquella manera, que deseara hacer aquellas cosas con él, que jamás habría imaginado antes sería capaz por su condición de hanyou. No había duda. -_nací para conocerte Kagome -_

Abrazando la cosquilleante sensación que aquella confesión le había provocado en su interior siguió con su tarea, cuando terminó con su brazo la miró nervioso -**ahora...recuéstate…-**le pidió. Había estado pensando de qué manera era la más conveniente para limpiar sus piernas y supuso que recostada estaría más cómoda. La vio seguir sus instrucciones mientras gateaba hasta acomodarse más cómodamente sobre el saco. Tomó otra de los extraños paños y se acercó a ella -_será más fácil si-_la imagen de él hincado entre las piernas de kagome le hizo recordar la noche anterior. -_...tsk..no puedo solo...decirle...que habra sus piernas...eso...suena...arggg-_frustrado atinó por apostar en que la chica le entendería con sus acciones, se acercó un poco más y ejerció presión en una de sus piernas indicandole que las abriera. Percibió el ligero cambio en su respiración, ahora ligeramente más pesada mientras cedía a su indicación. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, ante aquella perspectiva: su compañera a su completa merced, bajo él, literalmente abierta e indefensa, entregada a su comando. Bueno, estaba aprendiendo que le gustaba tener ese tipo de poder sobre ella. Un fugaz sentimiento de orgullo se anidó en su pecho.

Con cuidado y sosteniendo valientemente su mirada sobre la chica, tomó su larga extremidad por uno de sus tobillos y dejó descansar su talón sobre su hombro. -**oh-**la escuchó emitir en sorpresa no sabía si por el movimiento o lo comprometedor de la posición. Las suaves mejillas femeninas se tiñeron de un rosado más profundo, sintió el embriagante aroma de su excitación empezar a asomarse-_¡kuso Kagome!-_ se dijo entre molesto por tener que batallar nuevamente con su autocontrol, pero complacido de poder provocar aquello tan fácilmente en su compañera.

Deslizó el paño suavemente desde su talón hasta su pantorrilla, el ligero temblor de la piel bajo su taco no le pasó desapercibido. Decidió concentrarse lo mejor que pudiera en su tarea y evitar el sonrojado rostro de la ojicafé el cual solo le provocaría. Con detenimiento limpió la parte frontal de su pantorrilla hasta su rodilla. Una vez que hubo terminado con aquella sección se alcanzó otro lienzo y repitió el movimiento en la otra pierna igualmente parando al llegar a su rodilla. La chica se empeñaba en provocarle emitiendo pequeños sonidos de satisfacción mientras le limpiaba- _argh como si no tuviera suficiente con su endemoniado aroma -_gruñia internamente.

Ahora venía lo difícil, había dejado sus muslos al final pues conocía que era el área más peligrosa, si planeaba seguir con su tarea tan eficientemente como lo había hecho...tendría que llegar un poco más allá del filo de aquella pijama y eso significaba que estaría a escasos centímetros del -_caliente,suave y embriagante centro …-_pensó sintiendo un ligero tirón en su miembro. Buscó la mirada de la azabache solo para verla con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente claramente afectada por su trabajo -_ ¡Kuso!-_ el delicioso aroma a su alrededor le decía que la chica estaba claramente excitada con sus caricias y sus respuestas estaban haciendo demasiados estragos en su cuerpo...no solamente quería limpiarla...quería tocarla.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente y tomó una nueva toalla, volvió a alzar su pierna mientras se acercaba para facilitar el acceso a la parte inferior de sus piernas -**grr-**se escuchó emitir sin poder controlar aquel gemido gracias a la oleada de aquel picante aroma que acababa de pegarle directamente gracias a la cercanía y posición en la que se encontraban. -**Mhh-**la escuchó gemir. Después de tragar fuertemente empezó a limpiar suavemente la piel de su muslo teniendo cuidado de no mover demasiado el filo de su pijama que ya se había corrido sin poder evitarlo debido a la inclinación en la que se encontraba la extremidad que descansaba en su hombro. Con cada movimiento podía ver la punta de sus garras perderse bajo la suave tela...intentándolo ir más allá -_contrólate...no puedes...no ahora -_se repetía intentando mantener la calma, sin embargo, aunque estaba logrando mantener un poco de control sobre su mente, su cuerpo era otra historia, su fundoshi empezaba a sentirse muy chico.

Siguió su camino empezando a limpiar la parte inferior de su muslo -**ahh-**la escuchó emitir bajito...intentando controlar su voz. -_tsk..-_ el paño se deslizó lo suficiente para dejar que la punta de sus garras rodarán el inicio de su trasero, la sintió tensarse mientras el aroma su excitación se hacía más fuerte -_maldición mujer...-_retiró su mano con rapidez.

Dejó con cuidado la pierna que había terminado y tomó la otra iniciando el mismo trato, esta vez la sintió removerse más bajo su toque aun cuando intentaba acelerar el proceso para liberarse de aquella tortura. Con sumo cuidado evitó cometer el mismo error y cuidó no tener contacto directo con su piel, dejó su extremidad una vez que terminó su trabajo y la miró. Kagome le estaba mirando de esa misma forma que la noche anterior...con deseo.

-**InuYasha…-**lo llamó con aquella anhelante voz.

-**Demonios Mujer -**le dijo cediendo a su propio deseo mientras se abría paso entre sus piernas para inclinarse y tomar sus labios en un profundo beso. -**Mhjjj-**se escuchó gemir disfrutando de su sabor...de sus cuerpos en pleno contacto. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca y la levantó ligeramente, la azabache sostuvo su peso en sus codos mientras continuaba disfrutando de su apasionado beso.

-¿_Tiene que ser tan deliciosa…?-_se preguntaba frustrado por haber cedido a su deseo por la simple mención de su nombre. Pero su compañera le había llamado...porque le deseaba...porque le necesitaba ¿no era su deber satisfacer todas sus necesidades?...incluso si eran de "ese" tipo. El aroma de su propia excitación empezó a mezclarse con el de la ojicafé provocándole una ligera intoxicación a su sensible sentido del olfato. Ejerció un poco de fuerza para que dejara de besarle y la vio: con su adorable sonrojo, sus hinchados labios y respiración agitada -**Eres peligrosa onna…-**le dijo con su enronquecida voz mientras tomaba su rostro y lo inclinaba hacia atrás exponiendo su garganta, el lugar donde llevaría su marca lo llamaba...sin embargo decidió evitarlo, desvió la vista de aquel provocativo lugar y optó por probar algo que venía dándole vueltas en su cabeza desde que la azabache le había lamido esa mañana.

Restregó su nariz en la base de su cuello, disfrutando del aroma de su piel -**Inu..-**la escuchó llamarlo expectante. Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro ante la vibración de su voz sobre su nariz. Sabía que la repentina necesidad por probarla, precisamente de esa manera no era otra cosa más que algo que su instinto le clamaba...pero Kagome confiaba en él...y lo aceptaba por completo…Después de la rápida afirmación decidió cumplir su deseo.

-**Mmmgr-**se escuchó emitir cuando su lengua por fin hizo contacto con la piel de su cuello-**ahh-**la sintió gemir bajo el mientras liberaba otra oleada de aquel dulce aroma. Complacido con su respuesta siguió su camino pasando su lengua en un lento y seguro movimiento hasta el inicio de su mentón. Además de disfrutar de los restos del sabor de su ligero sudor pudo percibir el fuerte flujo de la sangre contra la piel... el acelerado pulso de los latidos de su corazón...y.…por extraño que todo aquello parecía...se encontró realmente disfrutando de esa caricia.

Se aseguró de repetirla una vez más antes de dirigirse a una de las orejas de la chica-**¿por qué te empeñas en jugar conmigo Kagome…**

La sintió tensarse y olió su nerviosismo dispararse -_baka -_pensó divertido. Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos -**lo deseo…-**le dijo mientras reafirmaba sus palabras presionando su ligero pero perceptible despierto miembro sobre ella ocasionando una sorprendida expresión a la que solo pudo responder con su socarrona sonrisa -**...aunque me gustaría...más de lo que puedo admitir…-**trago pesado recordando los eventos de la noche anterior -**repetir lo de anoche -**la vio sonrojarse más fuertemente.-**estamos en medio de un bosque desconocido...en una cabaña que no nos ofrece el mejor refugio...debo mantenerme alerta esta noche….debemos descansar….para llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino -**la vio relajar su expresión mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y asentía, levantándose lo suficiente para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

-**lo siento -**le dijo apenada -**no pensé...que llegaríamos…**

**-Lo sé -**le respondió mientras le daba espacio para sentarse y hacía lo mismo.

Se vieron sonrojados pero felices, a pesar del momento que acaban de compartir y aunque aún se podía percibir un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza, también se encontraban más seguros y confiados con sus muestras de afecto. Esto lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo. Se animó y tomó la pequeña mano de la ojicafé entre las suyas.

-¿**Tienes hambre? -**le preguntó intentando cambiar la atmósfera, aunque sería difícil pasar la noche con el rastro de la excitación de Kagome flotando en el lugar, sabía que si se concentraba en otra cosa con suerte la presión en su hakama desaparecería.

-**Muy poca -**le respondió

-**Toma -**le alcanzó una manzana -**yo no tengo hambre. Iremos a dormir cuando termines. -**la chica asintió. La observó comer en silencio. Kagome le regalaba pequeñas miradas entre mordidas divertida.

-** ¿Madre mencionó algo importante en su diario hoy? -**le preguntó intentando hacer conversación…

-**Mmm...bueno estás últimas entradas hablan del tiempo que esperó tu madre para poder ver a tu padre después de que le prometiera un regalo en agradecimiento por salvar su vida -**_por supuesto que madre querría agradecer a un Youkai Khe! -_pensó divertido-**el obi que porta tu padre en la portada del diario y...cuando lo vimos salir de sounga…-**asintió recordando -**fue el regalo que tu madre le obsequió.-**había inspeccionado bien la portada de aquel diario cuando Kagome le había dicho que la imagen de su padre estaba en ella, ciertamente tenía una figura imponente y poderosa, su armadura y vestimenta era ligeramente parecida a la de sesshomaru pero en diferentes colores además de las armas en su cintura, recordó el elegante obi atado en su cintura y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que su padre hubiera portado el regalo de su madre tan orgullosamente.

-**lo más increíble fue que...aunque tu madre tuvo sus propios -**lo vio divertida y rolo los ojos antes de continuar -**cursis motivos como tú los llamarías para bordar aquellos detalles...sin querer captó la esencia de tu padre...la luna...por su clan...y las nubes...por las que él disfrutaba volar en su verdadera forma.-**Aquello sí que le sorprendió…¿su padre podía volar en su verdadera forma? sabía que sesshomaru podía viajar en esa bola de energía por los cielos...pero cuando luchó con él en su verdadera forma no lo vio ni cerca de volar…-_¿solo padre podría?...aprovecharé para preguntarle al viejo de regreso- _**tu padre dijo que la luna alimentaba sus poderes...en tu caso...cuando la luna no se ve...tus poderes desaparecen….¿crees que tiene algo que ver?-**aquello había sido una muy buena pregunta.

-**Realmente nunca me he puesto a pensar porqué sucede solo en la luna nueva...tal vez esté relacionado...es cierto que cuando hay luna llena me siento con más energía-**la chica tenía una divertida expresión de asombro mientras asentía efusivamente como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Rio ante la visión.

-**Preguntémosle a Totosai a nuestro regreso -**le animó.

Cuando la chica hubo terminado de cenar se paró y encajó a Tessaiga en la madera al lado de la entrada de esa manera estarían más seguros. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la azabache acostada en el saco...esperando por él.

El clima estaba bastante bien no creía que refrescará demasiado y posiblemente si la chica se cubría con su saco le darías calor, así que decidió que la cubriría con su Ahori, se paró al filo del tendido y empezó a desanudar el ahori, de repente escuchó los latidos de la azabache acelerarse y alzó la vista para encontrarla sonrojada -**Tzk...tienes que darme un respiro mujer…-**le reclamó alzando la voz fingiendo enojo.

-**¡Oye...no es mi culpa que seas tan atractivo baka! -**se sonrojó ante el cumplido y se encontró soltando una carcajada al escucharle llamarle de aquella manera...le encantaba lo dulce que era Kagome ahora pero...siempre disfrutaba de su temperamento. La vio soltar una risilla divertida y darle la espalda mientras se acostaba sobre uno de sus costados. Cuando terminó de sacarse la el ahori cubrió las femeninas piernas y se puso tras ella, pronto la sintió acomodarse más cerca de él hasta estar en completo contacto con su cuerpo, permitiéndole enterrar su rostro en su cabello y pasar su garra por su cintura en un ligero abrazo.

_-_**Descansa**

La sintió relajarse contra su pecho y no tardó demasiado en escuchar la constante y relajada respiración propia del sueño. Cuidadosamente se alejó de ella y salió sigilosamente de la cabaña. Tenía que tomar aire fresco...el aroma de la excitación de la chica aún era bastante perceptible y necesitaba deshacerse de la sensación de opresión en su hakama -_una inspección del perímetro no está demás -_se dijo. Empezó a correr y olfatear a su alrededor en busca de algún rastro extraño, mientras saltaba entre los árboles se dejó disfrutar del fresco aire de la noche inundar sus pulmones. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había amenazas o demonios escondidos que pudieran detectar su presencia y la de aquella deliciosa humana, emprendió el camino de regreso. Se felicitó al sentir como su hakama ya no apretaba -_estar alerta ante el peligro...parece ser una solución efectiva -_ pensó orgulloso.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la cabaña el rastro de aquel picante aroma era apenas perceptible -_esto está mejor -_ se dijo antes de tomar su lugar al lado de la azabache. La chica se acurrucó contra el en cuanto tuvo contacto con su pecho, como si su cuerpo le hubiera extrañado. Con seguridad, deslizó nuevamente su garra sobre el plano vientre de la ojicafé siguió su camino levantando ligeramente la tela, lo suficiente para tener contacto directo con la suave piel. Se permitió acariciarla lentamente y disfrutar del calor que emanaba aquel lugar, paró de inmediato al verla removerse y decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Se concentró en los sonidos de la noche y preparó su cuerpo para estar alerta mientras aspiraba nuevamente el dulce aroma del cabello de su compañera ante de cerrar los ojos.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

KAGOME´S POV

Hoy era día de escuela, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras al escuchar el grito de su madre llamando todos al desayuno.

-**Buenos días Mamá- **le sonrió mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa -**Abuelo déjame ayudarte -**le dijo al anciano mientras movía su silla.

-**Vaya...alguien se ha levantado de buen humor hoy -**le contestó divertido.

-**Qué esperabas abuelo...mi hermana se gradúa hoy...milagrosamente debo agregar -**le contestó sota mientras le regalaba una burlona mirada.

-**Oe ten un poco más de respeto por tus mayores jovencito-** le dijo fingiendo enojo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-**Basta… no peleen tan temprano -**les reprendió su madre -**Kagome hice tu sopa favorita para desayunar.**

**-Gracias mamá -**le contestó conmovida mientras su estómago rugía ante el delicioso aroma.

-**Itadeikimasu -** agradeció emocionada mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la dorada mirada observándola a pocos centímetros de distancia. Le veía claramente divertido -_pero que…¿estaba soñando?-_

-¿**Hambrienta? -**le preguntó burlón, a medio despertar como se encontraba el tono del ojidorado no le molesto y solo asintió mientras sentía su estómago gruñir.

-**Eso pensé -**le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y removía algo en la cacerola sobre el fuego. -**Has estado hablando bastante esta mañana-**le dijo divertido. -**¿qué estabas soñando? -**le preguntó.

Frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba logró articular-**el desayuno...el día de la graduación…-**

**-Eso explica por qué no parabas de dar gracias por la comida jhe!- **le regaló una fingida mirada de indignación por su burla y le sacó la lengua.

-**Así que me levanté al primer itadaikimasu y decidí hacer el desayuno...las sopas...no son mi fuerte, pero...está comestible-**lo vio encogerse de hombros mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Se acercó al fuego y le tendió su tazón cuando lo vio pedírselo.

-**¿sopa…?-**se extrañó por su elección, el peliplateado pareció comprender su expresión y se le adelantó.

-**no dejabas de murmurarlo...así que pensé que era lo que querías-**le dijo mientras terminaba de servir su porción.

Lo volteó a ver enternecida y cuando sus ojos chocaron se aseguró de sonreírle como solo lo hacía para él, su sonrojo se intensificó logrando que su enamorado corazón palpitara de la emoción al sentirse tan querida por ese pequeño gesto -**Gracias...InuYasha...- **se apresuró a llevarse una cucharada a la boca -_wow para ser algo que no está acostumbrado a cocinar…es casi tan buena como la de la anciana kaede -_**Mmm ¡está deliciosa! -**

\- ¿**De verdad? -**le escuchó emocionado. Ella solo asintió y lo vio tomar una cucharada. -**Nada mal -**concordó después de probar su creación.

Mientras tomaba un poco de caldo volteó a ver la puerta, el sol aún no salía -**vaya...sí que te has levantado temprano -**

-**Empezaste a hablar desde hace una media hora...así que supuse que no tardaría mucho en despertar, además si salimos temprano llegaremos más pronto-**lo vio tensarse un poco ante esto último.

\- ¿**Estás nervioso? -**le preguntó.

\- ¿**Tu qué crees? -**le contestó burlón mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-**Todo irá bien, ya lo verás-**le aseguró dejando su tazón y acercándose a su lado para recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Pronto lo sintió pasar su garra sobre su hombro acercándome más a su lado.

-**Tiene que ir bien -**lo escuchó decir seriamente.

Tomaron su desayuno disfrutando el plácido sonido del bosque despertándose. Se apresuraron a recoger todo y emprendieron el viaje en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol surcaron los cielos.

-**Kagome -**lo escuchó llamarla cuando apenas tenían unos minutos de camino. -**deberías aprovechar y dormir un poco más, además podré ir más rápido si relajas tu cuerpo.**

**-Mmmoaa -**le contestó mientras bostezaba -**creo puedo hacer eso -**le dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su espalda. Era aún muy temprano y ciertamente podía aprovechar unas horas más de sueño y era un extra si eso ayudaba a su hanyou.

**INUYASHA´S POV**

Sintió el el peso de su compañera relajarse sobre su espalda. Se encontraba demasiado ansioso esa mañana y deseaba llegar lo antes posible a las tierras de su medio hermano. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el camino, encontraba refrescante el choque del viento es su rostro cuando aumentaba la velocidad. Con Kagome dormida sobre él no tenía que preocuparse por que la chica se mareara o se molestara por la fuerza del aire en su rostro ya que iba bien abrigada bajo su espesa melena.

-_Kagome dijo...que se convertiría en mi igual…-_aquellas palabras no dejaban de rondar su cabeza. Lo que más deseaba era tenerla a su lado para siempre, lo suficiente para que pudieran envejecer juntos... realmente no importaba si era una vida humana o hanyou para él. Aunque tenía que aceptar que una Kagome más resistente no estaría mal, él se enamoró de ella como humana, justo como ella se había enamorado de él como mediodemonio.-_¿es que no puede simplemente existir una forma para alargar su vida o acortar la mía...kuso! Kami...déjame tenerla. -_

El corto tiempo que llevaban juntos plenamente conscientes de sus sentimientos solo había alimentado el intenso deseo en su interior de ligar su vida a la de esa humana, intrépida, temperamental, chillona, valiente, pura, generosa…perfecta para él. Y aunque había una pizca de temor por tener que exponer a su compañera a una gran cantidad de demonios de alto rango al estar en las tierras de Sesshomaru, tenía fe de que podía defenderla a toda costa si alguien osaba ofenderla o intentaba dañarla._ \- Fhe! cualquiera tendrá que pensarlo dos veces...después de todo ese maldito tiene aún a Rin a su cuidado...una humana…-_ No podía terminar de entender por qué aquella chiquilla se empeñaba en seguir a su medio hermano y por supuesto menos que aquel la dejara hacerlo.

Nunca había visto una pizca de emoción en el youki salvo la de la sádica satisfacción cada vez que vencía a un oponente. Aunque era claro que Jaken le exasperaba mucho más que Rin, pues siempre amenazaba con matarlo. -¿_que pretende manteniéndola a su lado...la chiquilla debe aprender a convivir con humanos si desea una vida normal...rodeada de demonios...tendrá suerte si llega a la adultez humana?...tal vez Kagome la convenza de regresar...podemos cuidar de ella en la aldea…-_Sonrió ante la idea de Kagome haciéndose cargo de Rin y Shippo.

¿cuánto tiempo habría tardado su padre en encontrar la respuesta para que él y su madre pudieran estar juntos? Totosai lo había hecho sonar como algo peligroso y lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a su compañera -_juro que te protegeré Kagome...no dejaré que nada malo te pase -_ se repetía constantemente mientras aceleraba el paso.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensó, tras unas pocas horas de camino había logrado acortar bastante camino, el rastro de Sesshomaru ya era detectable, ligero pero detectable, seguramente de alguna vieja patrulla en esas tierras. Lo más sorprendente es que también había captado el olor a aldeas humanas. Si no recordaba mal, este había echado a todos los humanos de las aldeas más cercanas a su territorio cuando su padre había muerto o eso era lo que Myoga le había contado alguna vez. -_extraño…-_Cuando comenzó a percibir que la azabache se movía más constantemente, bajó la velocidad y esperó a que despertara.

El sonido de un pequeño bostezo le sacó una sonrisa al imaginar su adormilado rostro.

-** ¿Descansaste? - **le preguntó.

-**Vaya que si...dormí profundamente, gracias -**le respondió con una adorable voz ligeramente enronquecida por el sueño.

-**He logrado ganarnos bastante tiempo, creo que para el almuerzo podremos estar llegando.**

**-Eres increíble -**la escuchó decir emocionada. Aquel cumplido le provocó una agradable sensación en su pecho y sonrió ante el sonido de su voz.

-**Fhe! no es nada -**intentó sin mucho éxito disimular su poca modestia. -** ¿tienes hambre...quieres que paremos un momento o puedes seguir?**

**-La verdad es que preferiría llegar cuanto antes y.…no tengo mucho apetito y tú?**

**-yo estoy bien...solo quiero llegar lo antes posible -**le contestó determinado.

\- ¿**Te parece si retomamos la historia de tus padres? seguro nos distraerá y bajará nuestro nerviosismo -**Solo Kagome podía leerlo de esa manera.

-** ¿quién está nervioso mujer? -**le contestó fingiendo molestia.

\- ¡**Los dos lo estamos y no trates de ocultarlo! -**dejó salir mientras jalaba juguetonamente un mechón de su cabello -**es normal, estarlo -**continuó con un tono más calmado -**nos espera información importante...para nuestro futuro-**la última frase le salió casi en un susurro y podía percibir el olor a nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-**Creo que lo mejor será distraernos con una lectura ne?-**la escuchó entusiasta.

-**Fhe! tu solo quieres seguir leyendo el diario de madre-**le contestó con falta molestia mientras paraba y le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que sacara el libro, completamente resignado a sus deseos. Una ligera sonrisa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la oji café y fue todo lo que necesitó para olvidar su molestia.

Al siguiente minuto ya la tenía completamente inmersa en la lectura, los sonidos de su respiración y corazón eran demasiado irregulares -_ ¿pero qué tanto puede estar pasando? -_pensó frustrado -** ¿no piensas decirme qué está pasando? -**le preguntó.

-**ah? pensé que solo quería que te contara lo más importante -**

-**tal vez...si controlarás mejor tus reacciones no sería tan molesto-**

**-si...claro…acéptalo...estás realmente curioso de saber qué pasó -**le contestó burlona.

-**Khe!**

**-No me importa leerte...pero podrías haberlo pedido más amablemente-**la escuchó en un falso tono triste. y tras unos segundos inició la lectura.

**OCTAVA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**-**Espero no ofenderla en ninguna manera por lo que voy a decirle. -**me miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de continuar-**simplemente me parece un ser realmente fascinante. -**dejó salir ocasionando que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.**

**-**Pocas personas se tomarían la molestia de agradecer a un ser como yo -**estoy segura de que sus ojos mostraron un dejo de tristeza cuando dijo aquellas palabras.**

**Por una extraña razón que no termino de entender me encontré compartiendo abiertamente mis pensamientos - **Pocos Youkais de su rango se tomarían la molestia de salvar a un humano, a diferencia de lo que mi padre y la mayoría de las personas que he conocido, no creo que la rivalidad entre humanos y Youkai deba de existir...estoy segura que existe cabida para las alianzas...si tan solo las partes no se cegaran por el poder…-**para cuando me di cuenta de mi descuido y voltee a verlo preocupada, su mirada lejos de demostrar asombro, enojo o inquietud era de completo entendimiento-**discúlpeme me he dejado llevar.

-No tiene por qué disculparse princesa, es grato encontrarme con personas que compartan las mismas ideas que uno. -**por alguna razón, saber que coincidimos incluso en estos temas no me sorprendió sobre manera, ahí supe que podía ser completamente sincera con él.**

**-**En mis tierras, a pesar de que todos obedecen mi mando, principalmente por la protección que esto supone, sienten cierto rechazo -**me compartió mientras se concentraba en la luna, aquello me permitió disfrutar de mi escrutinio sobre su rostro un poco más de tiempo -**verá, cuando tenemos ideas como las que me acaba de compartir, humanos y demonios conviviendo, negociando o formando alianzas y familias -**me dijo mientras volteaba a verme logrando que me sonrojara -**solemos ser a los que rechazan por tener pensamientos contra el "orden natural de las cosas" creo que es un poco ingenuo de nuestra parte pensar que en unos pocos años podamos llegar a convivir en armonía pero por mi parte intento transmitirle a mi gente la importancia de respetar cualquier vida, humana o Youkai y escoger cuidadosamente a mis aliados.

¡**Lo sabía! Sabía que existían seres como él en este mundo, sentí mi corazón llenarse de emoción y alivio por toparme con una persona que compartiera mis ideas. Incapaz de reprimir aquel sentimiento me encontré sonriéndole abiertamente. Lo vi sorprenderse un poco ante mi reacción, pero me regresó el gesto y en ese momento, mientras saboreaba aquel momento, entendí que deseaba que este ser frente a mi fuera parte de mi vida.**

**Esa noche, me platicó acerca de la extensión de sus tierras, de cómo había aldeas humanas a su cuidado y su gente tenía prohibido infligir daños sobre ellas. De lo mucho que le gustaba viajar por los cielos estrellados y como disfrutaba una buena batalla amistosa. Por mi parte le platiqué a cerca de mi familia, de lo poco que conocía el mundo fuera de las paredes de los palacios, de cómo me hubiera gustado estudiar más que artes y prepararme para ser solo una buena dama que a lo único que puede aspirar es a una unión ventajosa y planificada por mi padre. Cuando menos lo pensé le vi levantarse extremadamente cauteloso.**

**-**Princesa me temo que he abusado de su hospitalidad y privacidad, en unas pocas horas empezará a amanecer y la he privado de su descanso, lo lamento, a veces suelo olvidar que nuestro ciclo de sueño es muy distinto. -**La angustia que experimenté al saber que debía marcharse es una que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando padres salía a peligrosas batallas. ¿volvería a verlo? ¿cuánto tiempo transcurrirá hasta nuestra próxima reunión? el tiempo para los Youkais pasa tan diferente al de nosotros. Lo vi perderse en la luna nuevamente antes de volverse a mí.**

**\- ¿**Si no es demasiado atrevimiento, me permitiría visitarla nuevamente? He disfrutado nuestra conversación y por su puesto su agradable compañía.

\- ¡Por supuesto!** \- dejé salir más abruptamente y emocionada de lo que quería. - **Quiero decir...que para mí. También fue muy agradable su compañía.

\- ¿Me alegro, entonces se encontrará aún en este palacio dentro de 5 lunas? -**solo pude asentir. -**vendré a verla cuando la mayoría del castillo esté durmiendo si no le molesta, después de todo dudo que sea bienvenido si pido una audiencia ¿no lo cree? -** me dijo en un tono que solo pude identificar como divertido. Yo solo pude continuar asintiendo. Lo vi guardar el presente dentro de su armadura.**

-En ese caso, ha sido un placer poder conversar con usted princesa y estoy realmente agradecido por el fino presente, permítame regresar el favor la próxima vez que nos veamos -**extendió su mano y torpemente alcé la mía. La suavidad de su piel me tomó por sorpresa, apenas y pude sentir el cosquilleo del filo de sus garras cuando me dejó. Lo último que vi fue su larga cabellera perderse tras una nube.**

**NOVENA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Yuki regresó esta tarde, solo puedo clasificar las noticias que traía como desafortunadas. Mi padre le ha encontrado esposo, un noble de una provincia aledaña al que Yuki una vez había servido una ceremonia de té mientras hacía una visita diplomática. Sé que para Yuki este matrimonio son buenas noticias y aunque deseo ser feliz por ella el trasfondo de esta decisión no me lo permite. Padre le ha encontrado esposo a Yuki porque ya no puede ser mi dama puesto que también pretende comprometerme con Takemaru. Desde hacía tiempo había sospechado sobre el cambio en el corazón de Takemaru, le aprecio pues nos criamos juntos en el castillo y le he visto crecer hasta convertirse en el mayor protector de nuestro hogar, padre y su ejército, pero nunca he albergado sentimientos más allá de los de una hermana.**

**Padre no me ha comunicado la noticia directamente pero no debe de tardar en llamarme al castillo o presentarse aquí. Estoy segura que sabía que Yuki me comunicaría la noticia y espera que para cuando estemos frente a frente me haya serenado. ¿pero cómo podría? ¿cómo? cuando mi corazón solo palpita por un ser que ni siquiera es de mi mundo.**

**DÉCIMA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Se rumorea en los pasillos que padre planea visitar el castillo en una o dos lunas. Sé perfectamente que viene a darme la noticia y no me extrañaría que Takemaru le acompañe. Solo espero poder hablar a solas con él y hacerle ver que un matrimonio sin afecto nos haría infelices a los dos. Kami, por favor concédeme la oportunidad de hacerle entrar en razón. Quiero pensar que padre no me obligaría a casarme si sabe que no albergo ese tipo de sentimientos por Takemaru, tal vez se haya confundido con nuestra cercanía y piensa que esta unión me traería felicidad. Yuki ha intentado animarme sacándome a paseos a las afueras de palacio, cantando y bailando para mí, pero mi mente está completamente inundada de él. Por momentos me he sentido a punto de confesarle a Yuki todo lo que ha pasado, pero al mismo tiempo quiero guardar estos recuerdos celosamente. ¿por qué el tiempo transcurre tan lentamente...? **

**DÉCIMA PRIMERA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Esta mañana me desperté con la noticia de que padre llegaría en cualquier momento a palacio.**

**Yuki y yo nos preparamos con premura para recibirlo en el salón principal. Como había previsto, Takemaru le acompañaba. Después de las respectivas cortesías pasamos a desayunar, pude sentir la mirada de Takemaru sobre mi durante varios momentos. El ambiente era ligeramente incómodo, aunque padre se empeñaba en hacerlo ameno.**

**Cuando terminamos me pidió que me le uniera en el jardín.**

**-**Supongo que ya sabes el motivo de mi visita hija -** me dijo con una sincera sonrisa.**

**-**Lo sospecho padre-

\- ¿y bien...estás feliz? -**me pregunto, y pude percibir que realmente esperaba que así lo estuviera.**

**-**Padre, puedo preguntar ¿qué lo llevó a tomar esta decisión sin consultar mi opinión en dicho asunto?

-Vamos hija, no es un secreto que tú y Takemaru se llevan de maravilla desde pequeños y que eres la luz de sus ojos -**me comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.**

**-**Padre, entiendo que los sentimientos de Takemaru pudieron influirlo en esta decisión y aunque le tengo gran cariño y siempre lo tendré en mi corazón como un preciado familiar y amigo, Mis sentimientos por Takemaru no son los de una novia. -**pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero para mí alivio esta siguió de una carcajada.**

**-** ¡Vaya! definitivamente si tu madre viviera no me permitiría pasar por tantos problemas. -**se sentó en una de las bancas y puso sus manos sobre su ya abultada barriga. -** Le dije al pobre muchacho que lo consultoría contigo antes de hacer cualquier comunicado oficial. He cumplido. Pero ahora me temo que deberás darle la noticia, creo que al ser amigos desde hace tiempo debes dejarle claro tus sentimientos de una vez por todas y romperle el corazón de manera limpia y directa. -**me dijo divertido mientras se paraba y avanzaba hacia la salida. -**Lo mandaré a la batalla -**me dijo riendo mientras se perdía tras la puerta.**

**Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió la manera en la que padre abordó el tema y me dejó una sensación de intranquilidad la manera tan fácil en la que desechó el compromiso. Pero no se comparó en nada con la inquietud que dejó mi charla con Takemaru.**

**A los pocos minutos Takemaru entró al jardín, yo me encontraba sentada en la banca que mi padre había dejado. Se acercó y tomó mi mano como siempre que me saludaba, esta vez su cercanía fue mayor y me hizo sentir incómoda. El tacto de su mano era firme y posesivo, completamente opuesto a la última caricia que había recibido esa noche.**

**-**Takemaru, me da gusto verte con bien -**le di la bienvenida y le animé a que se sentara a mi lado cuidando siempre una distancia prudente entre nosotros. Nuevamente lo vi acercarse lentamente un poco más de lo que normalmente acostumbraba. Aquello solo me animó a terminar lo más pronto posible con ese encuentro.**

**-**Izayoi...mi señor…-**empezó nervioso. Incapaz de hacerlo pasar por un momento más penoso me adelanté.**

**-**Takemaru-kun, siempre te he tenido un gran cariño, has sido un gran amigo y siempre has cuidado de mi -**podía ver el impacto de mis palabras en la expresión de felicidad que se iba formando en su rostro, y aunque me sentía mal por romper su corazón sabía que no podía unirme a él.-** hable con mi padre y comprendió mis sentimientos, creo que sin que fuera mi intención le hice pensar que estaría de acuerdo con una unión entre nosotros- **Pude ver el dolor que mis palabras le causaron en ese momento -**yo siempre te he visto como mi familia, como el hermano que nunca tuve...pensar en ti de otra manera...me resulta imposible. Espero que puedas comprender mis sentimientos y entiendas que siempre tendrás un lugar muy preciado en mi corazón y solo deseo una inmensa felicidad para ti.

-Izayoi - **la desesperación cubría su voz.- **sabes que puedo hacerte feliz, miles de uniones entre completos desconocidos se llevan a cabo día a día, muchos de ellos terminan en prósperos matrimonios, tu misma lo has visto, nosotros nos conocemos desde siempre, en estos tiempos de guerra…¿crees que conocerás a alguien mejor que yo si apenas puedes salir de palacio? -**pero lo había hecho...había conocido al hombre que hacía latir mi corazón y con el que por primera vez me sentía libre de compartir mis verdaderos pensamientos-**

**-** ¿Es que acaso has conocido a alguien? -**me sobresalté al saberme descubierta y por la intensidad de su voz. Era la primera vez que la elevaba a tal grado en mi presencia. Intenté serenarme en vano, Takemaru como había dicho conocía mi exterior y sabía cuándo estaba ocultando algo.**

**-**No es así -**traté de sonar lo más segura que podía.**

**-**No mientas Izayoi...te conozco, ¿acaso fue aquel que te salvo del asalto y te dejo cerca de palacio? -**por supuesto que los guardias le habían contado.**

**-**Takemaru...no tengo porque responder esa clase de preguntas- **me paré lista para irme a mi cuarto. Estaba molesta, por haberle roto el corazón a uno de mis amigos, por la manera en que me estaba tratando y por dejar que mis sentimientos me delataran.**

**-**Ah!** -no pude evitar gritar al sentir la fuerza con la que su mano apresaba mi brazo y me hacía encararle nuevamente, pude sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo y solo experimente un profundo rechazo - **averiguaré su paradero…-**me dijo en ese tono de voz que conocía tan bien, era el que usaba cada vez que daba caza a un enemigo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Yuki entró corriendo alarmada por mi grito seguramente.**

**-** ¿Princesa, estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado? - **me preguntó, completamente en shock no pude articular palabra -**está bien resbaló y la atrapé justo a tiempo. -**fue entonces que me soltó bruscamente y pude apreciar con más claridad el dolor en mi extremidad. Salió a prisa del lugar. Yuki me ayudó a sentarme nuevamente mientras me tranquilizaba.**

**\- ¿**Le has rechazado cierto? - **me preguntó triste. Yo solo asentí. -** ¿realmente resbalaste? - **negué.**

-No te dejaré sola mientras este en palacio -**me aseguró y le agradecí mudamente mientras tomaba su mano.**

**Más tarde cuando entré a mis aposentos para cambiarme para la cena pude notar mi brazo enrojecido por la fuerza de su agarre. Nunca antes se había mostrado de esa manera frente a mí, mucho menos tratado de aquella forma, lamenté su conducir y deseé que solo fuera un impulso causado por la tristeza de mi rechazo. Cené con Padre y cuando pregunté por la ausencia de Takemaru me comentó que había decidido patrullar el perímetro. El resto del día lo pasé en mi jardín privado en compañía de Yuki, leyendo y disfrutando del sol. Por la noche tomé una cena ligera en mi cuarto y me preparé para dormir.**

**Un ruido me alertó bien entrada la noche, cuando abrí los ojos lo vi...la silueta de Takemaru afuera de mi cuarto, aún recuerdo el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la campanilla de servicio la silueta desapareció. No pude conciliar el sueño después de eso.**

**DÉCIMA SEGUNDA ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

**Nunca había estado más ansiosas por despedir a padre. Hoy era el día. Habían pasado 5 lunas desde la última vez que lo había visto, esta noche me visitara. Takemaru apenas se había dejado ver por el palacio, pero la noche anterior había vuelto a sentir su presencia afortunadamente Yuki estaba a mi lado, esa noche le había pedido que se quedara conmigo debido a la sensación de inseguridad que me embargaba.**

**Cuando fui a despedir a Padre me comentó que Takemaru se había adelantado esa mañana al Palacio principal, saber aquello me permitió respirar más tranquilamente, además nuestra despedida habría sido más que incómoda. A partir de mediodía el tiempo parecía pasar con demasiada lentitud. Preparé mi juego de té, no sabía si sería de su agrado, pero esperaba que sí. Me excusé para tomar mis alimentos en mi habitación y preparé uno de mis Kimonos favoritos antes de darme un baño con los nuevos aceites que padre me había traído de regalo. Estaba por pedir a Yuki que me ayudara con mi cabello, las últimas veces lo había recogido pero no tendría sentido peinarme solo para irme a dormir, así que lo dejé suelto, después de todo era mucho más cómodo y tenía entendido que la visión de mi cabello complacía a más de un caballero, pero él no era un hombre normal y su cabellera era sin duda muchísimo más fina y hermosa que la mía, de repente me sentí nerviosa de mostrarme de esa manera.**

**Traté de distraer mi mente tocando un poco mientras esperaba a que la luna brillara en su esplendor. Los sonidos de palacio se fueron apagando poco a poco. Y mientras apagaba la mayoría de las luces en mi cuarto sentí su presencia. Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato y respire hondo tratando de relajarme. Mis pies solo querían correr y abrir la puerta que me separaba del jardín, pero moderé mis pasos y me recordé que era una princesa y debía comportarme. Corrí la puerta que conducía al jardín y entonces lo vi.**

**Su imponente figura de espaldas a mí, cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí se giró e hice una reverencia antes de poder mirar su rostro para darle la bienvenida. -**Inu Taisho-Sama -**cuando levanté la mirada no pude evitar mi asombro. En su cintura descansaba mi presente fuertemente amarrado. No pude evitar sentirme alagada por aquel gesto. Seguramente se dio cuenta ya que se acercó lentamente mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la tela.**

**-**Princesa -**me saludó inclinando su cabeza en manera de respeto.** ¿Hace una noche realmente maravillosa no lo cree? - **me preguntó mientras alzaba la vista.**

**-**Lo es, ¿ha disfrutado su viaje? Espero que haya podido resolver los asuntos que le trae por estas tierras. -** le pegunté.**

**\- **Siempre disfruto mis viajes por los cielos, sobre todo cuando nada tiene que ver con asuntos políticos o de batalla. -**me dijo mientras se acercaba y me ofrecía sentarme, lo hice y lo vi tomar lugar a una distancia prudente. -**me he escapado de palacio con la excusa de hacer una inspección más minuciosa de esta región-**me dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa, podía distinguir un poco de travesura en sus ojos. Y no pude más que alegrarme de que estuviera aquí simplemente porque deseaba hacerlo.**

**De repente su mirada se endureció y me desconcertó, pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Desvió su mirada y lo escuché tomar aire profundamente. Cuando sus ojos encararon los míos quise preguntar qué pasaba, pero volvió a sorprenderme.**

**-**Princesa, ¿cuál es el nombre del hombre que la ha lastimado? -** instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi brazo lastimado. Esa tarde, mientras me bañaba había notado las marcas del agarre de Takemaru que empezaban a cambiar de color. -** ¿cómo...? -**intenté preguntar.**

**-**El olor lo delata -**se puso de pie y se paró justo fuera de mi alcoba-** ha estado en su alcoba.

-Pensé que había sido una pesadilla, una ilusión -**le dije **

**-**Ese humano...debe mantener las distancias princesa.-**me dijo con gran seriedad.**

**-**Lo sé...yo...he rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio -**sus ojos parecían ligeramente sorprendidos -**es un amigo de la infancia, siempre había podido contar con el para mi protección...pero desde ese día...su actitud cambió...nunca antes me había lastimado -**le confesé mientras aún agarraba mi brazo lastimado.-**pero es el protector de palacio de padre y General de su ejército.- **No había duda que se encontraba molesto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía a escasos centímetros, había usado una increíble velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano y sostenía mi brazo con extremada delicadeza. Su tacto a diferencia de Takemaru provocaba una cálida sensación hormigueante. Tan rápido como me tomó se alejó de mí.**

**-**Disculpe mi atrevimiento -**se disculpo -**pensé que podía ayudarla a sanar, por un momento olvidé mi naturaleza -**se excuso **

**-**¿pero cómo podría…?-**deje mi pregunta incompleta segura de que me entendería. ¿acaso tenía poderes sanadores también?, era un simple magulladura que desaparecería en una o dos semanas.**

**-**Los Inu no Youkai tenemos ciertas propiedades sanadoras- **parecía un poco nervioso, me dio un ligero vistazo y caminó unos pasos alejándose de mí mientras me daba la espalda.-**Nuestra saliva, tiene poderes curativos, acelera la restauración de tejidos.-**inmediatamente sentí el calor de mi sonrojo inundar mi rostro ¿acaso se había acercado con la intención de ofrecerme dichas propiedades? eso significaba...kami ni siquiera puedo escribirlo. Algo tan íntimo.**

**-**Lamento haberla incomodado, estoy acostumbrado a actuar por instinto cuando se trata de la seguridad de aquellos que son importantes para mi.

**¡Había dicho que era importante para el! Trate de esconder mi emoción mientras me dirigía a mi alcoba. -**Descuide, le apetece una taza de té? -**le ofrecí.**

**-**Si es tan amable, sería muy agradable.

**Me pregunté si dentro de las costumbres Youkais existirían este tipo ceremonias. Padre sabía de mi predilección por el té así que había dispuesto en el jardín el espacio necesario. Me acerqué después de posicionar los utensilios y elegir uno de mis cuencos favoritos con flores de Sakura. Le animé a tomar asiento en unos de los cojines a mi lado e inicie la ceremonia. Puse extremo cuidado en mis movimientos y traté de ser lo mas elegante posible como mi tutora me había enseñado. Pude sentir su mirada siguiendo en cada uno de mis movimientos. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la leña calentando la tetera y mis manos trabajando las herramientas. Cuando terminé, me giré para hacer una pequeña reverencia y ofrecer el té. Con elegantes movimientos, me devolvió el gesto y lo vi seguir la ceremonia con cuidado, girando lentamente el cuenco para poder acabarlo en tres sorbos.**

**Sonreí complacida de que conociera el ritual, proseguí a lavar el cuenco para poder preparar mi taza. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco atrevida al utilizar el mismo recipiente pero no creí que se ofendiera. Preparé mi taza e igualmente terminé el delicioso líquido en tres sorbos. Sus ojos siempre sobre vi.**

**-**Hacía bastantes años que no participaba en una ceremonia de té, a última y única vez que lo hice fue con una pareja de ancianos de una de las villas a las afueras de mi territorio. Olvidaba lo elegante y fascinante que es poder compartir un momento como este.-**Sus cálidas palabras me hicieron feliz.**

**-**Me complace que haya sido de su agrado Inu Taisho-Sama.

-Princesa, podría abusar de su gentileza y pedirle si es tan amable de tocar nuevamente una melodía para mi.-**me pidió sereno.**

**-**Por su puesto, permítame ir por mi instrumento-**Decidí tocar una melodía que había estado practicando en la versión china de mi instrumento.**

**-**Recientemente descubrí esta melodía en Guqin, y me ha parecido hermosa- **empecé a tocar intentando transmitir mis sentimientos de expectativa por el futuro, dejando en cada nota mi deseo de volver a vernos y repetir momentos como estos. Me dejé envolver por el momento y solo al terminar me di cuenta de cuan cerca se encontraba. Me sobresalté ligeramente mientras me sonrojaba.**

**-**Ciertamente es una hermosa melodía, ¿cuál es su nombre? -**me sentí sonrojar aún más si eso era posible.-**Koi No Yokan-**dejé salir nerviosamente.**

**-**Interesante, creo que la melodía logra invitarte a evocar ese sentimiento.-

**De repente pensé siendo un youkai tan poderoso…¿no tenía familia, una prometida...una esposa? sin pensarlo demasiado dejé que mi curiosidad se apoderara de mí. -**Inu Taisho- Sama...usted tiene familia?-**me volteó a ver con una ligera sonrisa a la que solo pude sonrojarme.**

**-**Disculpe mi atrevimiento..-**intenté disculparse.**

**-**No se disculpe Princesa, la curiosidad es simplemente natural -**me pareció que lejos de una ofensa aquello le parecía divertido -** Mis padres fallecieron ya hace unos cientos de años -**no pude más que sorprenderme ¿cuánto años podía tener?- **Realmente quedan muy pocos Inu-no Youkais en estas regiones, hace muchos años hubo una guerra contra uno de nuestros enemigos naturales, hubo demasiadas bajas en ambos bandos y aunque salimos victoriosos nuestro clan se dispersó. Soy el único descendiente de mi padre, aunque madre siempre quiso tener más cachorros su salud se lo impidió -**no pude evitar sentirme mal al escuchar aquello, en este mundo cuando una esposa no puede engendrar más descendencia es la excusa perfecta para tomar concubinas, por supuesto que parecía leer mi pensamiento porque pronto agregó -** Los Inu-no Youkais solo toman una compañera/ pareja por el resto de su vida, una vez que se hace la elección y se crea el vínculo, es imposible de romper. Aún cuando madre dejó este mundo mucho antes que Chichi-ue sus sentimientos siempre fueron fieles a su compañera hasta el día de su muerte.

**-**Es tan increíble y honorable-**le hice saber -** No he conocido un señor que haya sido fiel a su esposa incluso aún en vida, en mi mundo es tan aceptable tomar concubinas que incluso las mismas esposas aceptan la práctica. Yo...no podría,-**le dije mientras negaba efusivamente-** por eso he rechazado casarme tantas veces.

-Para nosotros no es que no sea una práctica aceptable, el sentimiento de desear estar con alguién más que nuestra compañera es desconocido. Nuestros instintos no lo permiten.

-**La pregunta me estaba matando así que la hice - **¿y usted...ya encontró a su compañera?-**la mirada que me dedicó pareció atravesar mi alma. **

**-**Recientemente creo que me he topado con ella...aunque es una situación inusual- **¿quién era yo para desear que un ser como él se fijara en alguien como yo? ¿ en qué momento albergué esperanzas de que sintiera un mínimo de la atracción que sentía hacia él?**

**-**Ya veo -**la tristeza en mi voz fue difícil de camuflar- **¿por qué es inusual si me permite preguntar? -

-Bueno...acabo de conocerla y pertenece precisamente a mi clan.

-¿Las uniones entre diferentes clanes no son permitidas? -**pregunté completamente intrigada. Lo vi negar.**

**-**No lo son, normalmente son desterrados de ambas familiar si deciden proseguir con la unión.

-¡Oh pero que tragedia! ¿por qué no pueden aceptarlo si el deseo es mutuo?

-Porque su descendencia sería Hanyous- **era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término.**

**-**¿a qué se refiere, nunca había escuchado antes ese término?

-Es el nombre que se les da a los niños nacidos de padres de diferentes clanes, no son 100% de un clan, comparten solo la mitad o menos de las características de sus padres. Viven menos que un un youkai nacido dentro de la misma raza. Sus poderes pueden ser limitado. Siempre se ha rechazado la práctica porque se considera que "mancha la sangre pura" de los clanes.

-oh cielos, y ¿cuál es su opinión sobre eso? -**le pregunté intrigada por lo que podría opinar, en mi corazón no había cabida para que aceptara dicha discriminación pero era un Youkai después de todo y aunque sintiera que lo conocía apenas era nuestro cuarto encuentro.**

**-**Creo que independientemente de la raza o clan al que pertenezcas, si encuentras a la persona con la que deseas pasar tu vida y tener descendencia, debe ser una decisión entre ellos, no entre las familias, cualquier, cría nacida del vínculo de sus padres debe ser tratada con el respeto que su legitimidad otorga.-**Sonreí contenta al escuchar su respuesta.**

**-**Creo que tiene razón, un hijo es fruto del amor de sus padres, no merece discriminación, sino respeto y todos los derechos que cualquier otra persona. ¿ qué importa si tiene más de un padre que del otro? su mezcla es lo que lo hace especial, es lo mejor de dos mundos.

**FIN ENTRADA DIARIO DE IZAYOI**

INUYASHA´S POV

Escuchar las palabras de su madre de la voz de Kagome habían provocado que su pecho se inflara de orgullo. Su madre siempre le había dicho que le amaba, con sus actos y cuidados, pero nunca la había escuchado opinar sobre los Hanyous, y pensaba así cuando ni siquiera lo llevaba aún en su vientre. Paro en seco tras escuchar el relato de Kagome y la abrazo fuertemente.

-**Inu...Yasha…¿estás bien? -**la escuchó confundida mientras la sentía responder a su abrazo. -_¿cómo pueden existir personas de tan puro corazón? -_pensó recordando a su madre y al ver a su compañera entre sus brazos. La separo solo lo suficiente para poder apoderarse de sus labios en un beso cargado de gratitud. Cuando el beso hubo terminado la miró a los ojos.

-**Inu…?-**volvió a llamarlo.

-**Es increíble, la suerte que tuvimos. -**

-**¿A qué te refieres? -**le preguntó una desconcertada Kagome.

-**De encontrarlas...Chichi-ue a mi madre...yo de encontrarte a tí.-**la vio sonrojarse mientras sus ojos se humedecían y en los siguientes segundos sintió los delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-**Y nosotras, somos afortunadas de haberlos conocido.-**le susurró mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

**Comentarios Finales:**

Primero que nada una super mega disculpa por el retraso. Tuve muchísimo trabajo y otros asuntos personales que no me dejaban tiempo para terminar el cap. Pensaba todos los día en lo mucho que quería terminarlo y las circunstancias me alejaban. Fue horrible. Espero que lo disfruten, tuve que hacer una revisión rápida así que espero que no haya muchos errores, igual prometo con más calma editar cualquiera la próxima semana que ya estaré mas liberada. Pensé subirlo hasta entonces, pero justo ayer me llegó un review y me dije -¡Subelo ya! hahaha. Ya muero porque lleguen con Sessh me estoy tardando un poquitín pero ya en el próximo capítulo hay Sesshrin.

Les dejo un pequeño glosario:

_**Koi No Yokan:**__"la sensación que produce cuando al conocer a alguien sabes que inevitablemente te enamorarás" "el presentimiento de que pasará"_

_**Guqin: **_ _instrumento musical chino de siete cuerdas de seda. La idea de Koin no Yokan me vino porque estaba escuchando la canción "First Sight" en este instrumento y me pregunté si existía ese término en japonés._

_**Ceremonia del té:**_ _La ceremonia japonesa del té es una forma ritual de preparar té verde o matcha, influenciada por el budismo zen._

Mata ne!


	12. Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHAS POV

Después de compartir un cariñoso abrazo la separó de su cuerpo. Decidieron parar para comer un poco de fruta. Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cuando algo llamó su atención.

-¿**Kagome?-**la llamó.

-**mmm…-**le contestó mientras le daba otra mordida a su fruta.

-**¿no te parece demasiado extraño que Sesshomaru aún permita que Rin lo siga?- **La vio sonreír divertida.

-**Para nada...Rin está muy segura de lo que quiere… A Sesshomaru nunca nadie lo ha obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera no? -**el solo asintió - **entonces tiene a Rin a su lado porque así es su deseo.**

**-Pero es una humana...en medio de un ejército de demonios…¿no te preocupa que crezca alejada de su gente?-** la mirada de sospecha que le dirigió la azabache le provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

-**¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta preocupación por Rin? nunca antes te había importado donde debería o no criarse…¿a dónde quieres llegar? -**la vio acercarse sigilosamente con aquella curiosa mirada interrogadora.

-**Khe! -¿quién está preocupado mujer? -** le dió ligeramente la espalda tratando de esconderse de aquellos ojos.

-**Es muy dulce de tu parte que te preocupes por Rin InuYasha -**la escuchó decir mientras sentía una de sus tibias manos en su hombro invitándolo a encararla -**Te prometo que me sentaré con ella para ver si todo esta bien**. -le ofreció.

-**Si..bueno si eso quieres hacer está bien -**le contestó intentando de parecer desinteresado. Solo la escuchó reír.

Disfruto de ese pequeño momento de paz antes de la tempestad que seguramente su hermano armaría.

-**Oye…-**lo llamó la azabache. -¿**Crees que nos dejen pasar la noche en el palacio? - **aquella pregunta le hizo estremecer.

-**¡¿Y quien está planeando pasar la noche en ese lugar?! -**le contestó alterado - ¿_acaso está loca?, no pretendo exponernos más de los necesario._

_-_**Vamos, no esperaras que Sesshomaru nos de la información en cuanto la pidamos o si? -**en eso llevaba algo de razón - **además, necesitaré tiempo para hablar con Rin, ¿realmente crees que es más peligroso pedir pasar la noche en lo de Sesshomaru que acampar en estos territorios? - **_Argg si lo pones de esa manera -_**¿o acaso ya encontraste un refugio seguro en el camino y no me has dicho? -**por supuesto que había estado alerta en caso de encontrar una cueva o cabaña abandonada durante el tiempo que habían estado viajando pero no había tenido suerte.

-**Arggg ya veremos cuando lleguemos -**le dijo a regañadientes.

La vio rodar sus ojos y levantarse mientras sacudía un poco el polvo que se había pegado a uno de sus extremadamente pequeños pantalones - _está realmentente mal de la cabeza si piensa que la dejaré entrar vistiendo solo eso -_ pensó admirando las largas y torneadas piernas de la azabache, su vista siguió camino arriba pasando por sus pronunciadas caderas, su suave vientre, el inicio de sus desarrollados senos hasta sus hombros donde descansaban aquellas minúsculas tiritas. Trago pesadamente ante la idea de acariciarla nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar su mente.

-**Kagome…-**la llamó con cuidado.-**creo que...deberías...cambiar tus ropas…-**

**-¿pero qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? -**le contestó inocente mientras se miraba. -_que vas mostrando todas tus formas mujer, y no quiero que otros machos, humanos o demonios las vean -_ se dijo frustrado. Era claro que no podía responderle aquello.

-**Al idiota de Sesshomaru podría parecerle una falta de respeto...ya sabes como es de estirado...entramos a su palacio después de todo….y ahí se tienen toda clase de reglas sobre cómo vestirse y comportarse, es una completa molestia. -**intentó sonar lo más lógico posible y mirarla tranquilamente.

-**Mmm...supongo que tienes razón…-**la escuchó decir. - **entonces...tal vez debería cambiarme antes de partir -**le dijo mientras se inclinaba a buscar en su mochila. -**mmm, no venía preparada para esto….**

**-solo elige algo que no deje demasiada piel al descubierto...eso debería bastar -**la animó mientras se regocijaba interiormente por aquel pequeño triunfo.

-**Bien creo que esto bastará-**la escuchó decir mientras elegía una prendas -**ahora...veamos…-**la vio mirar a todos lados antes de fijar su vista tras él -**Aquel árbol alcanzará a cubrirme, ya regreso - **la vio caminar unos metras hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol y perderse tras él.

Mientras tanto se recargó y espero mirando en su dirección. Podía percibir perfectamente el sonido que la ropa provocaba mientras era desplazada fuera de la piel de la ojicafé.Su imaginación empezó a volar y un repentino deseo de ser él quien la desvistiera le embargo. -¡_Kuso! me he vuelto un completo pervertido -_ se reprendió. Cuando estaba a punto de darle la espalda alcanzó a ver la curva del trasero de la azabache asomarse por un lado del tronco. Debía estar intentando alcanzar algo del suelo. La visión de la pequeña blanca prenda cubriendo aquella porción de piel le provocó que una ráfaga de su propia excitación lo sorprendiera -_Maldición ¿por qué tiene que ser tan provocadora? -_se dijo molesto mientras se volteaba rápidamente huyendo de aquella imagen. Sin embargo sus manos reaccionaron ante el recuerdo de las caricias que habían proporcionado a aquella voluptuosa parte de su compañera - ¡_controlate! -_

El sonido de los pasos de Kagome acercándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla. Lucía unos ajustados pantalones negros y una blusa roja cuyas mangas cubrían sus hombros. Suspiró un poco aliviado, aunque sus formas eran claramente visibles, por lo menos no tenía tanta piel expuesta y su aroma no sería percibido tan fuertemente.

-¿**y bien? -**le dijo mientras daba un vuelta - **¿estoy más presentable ahora?**

**-Estás bonita…-**se escuchó decir mientras automáticamente se sonrojaba.

-**Gracias -**le respondió mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla seguido de una gran sonrisa de esas que solo le regalaba a é por cada cumplido que le hiciera sería recompensado de esa manera, tal vez los utilizaría más seguido.- ¿**Seguimos? -**le preguntó mientras guardaba el cambio de ropa que se había quitado. El solo asintió y se puso en posición para que subiera a su espalda.

Las pocas horas que les faltaban para llegar a su destino pasaron volando mientras recordaban algunas de sus antiguas batallas. Acaban de discutir sobre la primera vez que Kagome le había visto luchar.

-**Cuando te vi atrapado en el Goshinboku...jamás me imaginé que fueras tan poderoso -** no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente y aunque todo su ser quería hacer un comentario sobre lo increíble que el también creía que era se contuvo esperando para ver si salían más cumplidos. -**es decir...parecía un chico de preparatoria, con orejas...pero un chico normal, no había reparado en tus garras y no podía ver tus colmillos y ojos al estar dormido. -**intentó imaginar a Kagome parada frente a él mientras estaba bajo aquel hechizo, posiblemente curiosa y asustada de estar en este mundo - **y entonces despiertas y lo primero que haces es llamarme, tonta, loca y quejarte de mi molesto olor.**

**-Oe...estaba confundido si…¿qué esperabas? el último recuerdo que tenía era haber recibido la flecha de KiKyo, estaba molesto…-**intentó excusarse- **Además….aunque lo primero en ese entonces era verdad…-**sintió un jalón en su cabello.

**-Cuida...tus palabras….-**la escuchó amenazarlo provocándole un escalofrío.- **Fhe!**

**sabes que hueles bien.**

**-Lo sé ahora -**la escuchó más tranquila.-**en fin, ahí estabas exigiéndome que te liberara… recuerdo claramente la ola de energía que me atravesó en cuanto la flecha desapareció y en menos de lo que pensé acabaste con aquel ciempiés. Tengo que reconocer que me impresionaste increíblemente -**sintió su sonrisa ensancharse de satisfacción -**aunque lo olvidé poco después de que intentáras matarme.-**Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de infringirle cualquier daño -¡_baka baka era un completo idiota!_

_-_**Kagome…-**le llamó serio -**nunca me he disculpado por haber intentado herirte aquella vez, ¡sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño!-**era imposible no enojarse ante aquel recuerdo -¡**entonces era un completo idiota!la sola idea de que pudiera haberte hecho algo argggg**

Sintió las suaves manos de Kagome acariciar tiernamente su cabeza- **Pero no lo hiciste...por el contrario ahora eres mi mayor proyector, mi mejor amigo, mi InuYasha...-**las dulces palabras le transmitieron una calidez que solo Kagome era capaz de generar.

-**Lo siento Kagome...de verdad….y gracias.-**fue lo único que pudo decir.

-**Vamos...que yo tampoco era una santa ¿o si? acepto que pude haber usado demasiado la palabra...O-S-U-W-** Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la escucha de aquella palabra. La escuchó reír ante su reacción. - **lo siento también...mira ¡cómo te has puesto…!prometo usarla moderadamente.**

**-Moderadamente…¿por qué no mejor…¡Nunca Jamás! ?-**propuso divertido y resignado a que aquel deseo jamás sería cumplido, y en fondo tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba de aquel carácter explosivo de la chica y que sólo ella tuviera ese poder sobre él.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

-¿**Entonces...te deslumbre con mi fuerza ha? -**preguntó

-**Que puedo decir...por su puesto, caí rendida en ese preciso instante -** le dijo con una exagerada y claramente falsa admiración.

-**Muy graciosa -** le respondió sarcástico mientras mientras saltaba de repente a la copa de un árbol ganándose un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la azabache - _tu empezaste -_pensó divertido.

-¡**Hemos Llegado! -**la escuchó exclamar sorprendida. Sólo entonces reparó en el gigante palacio que se extendía a lo lejos frente a ellos. Aún a la distancia podían distinguir las enormes e imponentes murallas que lo protegían. Solo tuvo que prestar un poco de atención para distinguir el rastro de su hermano hacerse más potente, así como el que los guardias que lo esperaban en la entrada.

Por fin estaban ahí, los nervios lo recorrieron en un instante pero al sentir el fuerte agarre de Kagome en sus hombros se armó de valor y saltó a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la entrada.- _Todo irá bien, Kagome está conmigo-_ se repetía tratando de tranquilizarse.

-**¡Vamos allá!-**la escuchó animarlo decidida. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro y aumentó la velocidad.

En apenas unos minutos llegaron a las gigantescas puertas, las cuales eran custodiadas por unos youkai de gran tamaño semejantes a los que custodiaban las puertas del inframundo. De inmediato supuso que era poderosos pues Sesshomaru no encargaría su seguridad a cualquiera. Estaban ataviados con armaduras y ambos portaban espadas.

Bajo con cuidado a Kagome, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose los sobresaltó. Los guardias realizaron una pequeña reverencia y se hicieron a un lado.

La pequeña figura de Yaken salió a su encuentro. Sin siquiera saludarlos les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar dando órdenes. -**Sesshomaru- Sama los está esperando, andando.**

InuYasha miró a Kagome que se encontraba igual de sorprendida pero hizo un pequeño movimiento de asentimiento con su cabeza para indicarle que prosiguieran, el por su parte le correspondió el gesto y se acercó para tomarla de la mano, ni loco planeaba estar un centímetro lejos de ella en esa clase de ¿aldea?. Conforme seguían a Yaken las casas y youkai iban aumentando su número, parecía una aldea próspera, llena de movimiento, había pequeños youkais corriendo, otros comerciando, fabricando armas. La visión le pareció completamente extraña. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquellos bajo el mando de Sesshomaru lucirían...bueno…¿felices?. Es cierto que los miraban sorprendidos mientras pasaban sobre todo a él, podría distinguir como lo olfateaban y miraban a Kagome, murmurando sobre que era cierto que Lord Sesshomaru tenía un medio hermano. Que se parecían un poco. Que también traía una humana. Era molesto pero por lo menos no escuchó ningún -"sangre sucia, hanyou, bastardo"- todas aquellas cosa que los youkai siempre le decían cuando estaba solo o incluso los humanos. Todo parecía demasiado extraño.

Kagome a su lado miraba hacia todos lados, e incluso sonreía a los niños que parecían encontrarla fascinante pues varios caminaban a su lado haciéndole muecas y riendo. - _por supuesto que incluso aquí tendría ese efecto -_pensó divertido.

Caminaron por varios minutos antes de llegar a las puertas del enorme palacio. Cuando les abrieron las puertas escucho a Kagome exclamar encantada. Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme jardín, con toda clase de flores, árboles frutales, un estanque e incluso podía escuchar un río a lo lejos. Tenía que reconocer que el lugar era hermoso. Siempre había imaginado a su medio hermano en un lugar lúgubre, aún más que los castillos de Naraku y ahora todo parecía completamente opuesto a sus expectativas.

Yaken los condujo por el pasillo principal y dieron varias vueltas, los espacios eran enormes, muy lujosos y había toda clase de murales y pinturas en pergaminos con retratos de Youkais muy parecidos a su raza. El lugar apestaba a Sesshomaru aquello le hizo fruncir la nariz. Subieron varias escaleras hasta el tercer piso tras unos minutos toparon con otra gran puerta de plateada con diferentes símbolos tallados. A pesar del fuerte olor a metal que esta despedía pudo distinguir que Sesshomaru les aguardaba del otro lado. Tomó con más fuerza la mano de Kagome y ella le correspondió brindándole su apoyo.

Yaken se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando…

-**¡Rin- Chan! -**escuchó exclamar a una Kagome emocionada.

-**Kagome-Sama que alegría verla. Sesshomaru -Sama los está esperando, he dejado un té nuevo para ustedes -**le contestó alegremente -**InuYasha -Sama -**le dijo mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia, el solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como contestación.

-_¿pero si era una chiquilla…¿cómo creció tan rápido? - _se dijo sorprendido cuando vio a la jovencita que estaba mucho más alta, casi tanto como Kagome y vestida con aquel kimono parecía aún mayor.

La vio hacerse a un lado e invitarlos a entrar. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, grandes ventanales con vista al jardín abarcaban casi una pared entera. Había un balcón y grandes cojines ordenados, dispuestos en el suelo frente al té. Estaba admirando todo aquello cuando la voz de su anfitrión los alertó.

-**Veo que al final decidiste seguir los pasos de tu padre…-**Sesshomaru había aparecido de la nada y ahora estaba saliendo de una de los rincones de la habitación. Ni siquiera los miró, se dirigió directamente a una de las ventanas y habló mientras miraba a través de uno de los pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido de molestia por el comentario, pero el apretón de la mano de Kagome le recordó por qué estaban ahí y logró calmarse.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, estaba seguro de que le suplicaba si eso era lo que quería por la información y cuando quiso decir algo lo interrumpió.

-**Has visitado al herrero -**afirmó- _¿cómo demonios…? por supuesto que está enterado de todo. -_**Sabía que tu siguiente destino sería mi territorio -**continuó sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar. -**Jaken asegúrate de que Rin cumpla con lo que he ordenado -** dejó salir. Hasta entonces no se había percatado que la pequeña criatura verde seguía en la habitación.

-**Pero Amo Boni..-**Sus palabras murieron ante la "ligera" mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigió y se le vió salir apresurado del lugar. Tranquilamente se volvió al jardín -**Será mejor que tu humana se siente.-**Sintió a Kagome dejar su mano y acomodarse en uno de los cojines- **Sé lo que buscas. Haré esto como pago por haber restaurado mi brazo. Este Sesshomaru no tiene deudas. - **El último comentario claramente iba dirigido a la azabache quien le había devuelto su brazo en la última batalla con Naraku.

-**Sabía que padre planeaba unirse con la Humana-**no pudo evitar tensarse ante la mención de su madre.-**Pero asumo que eso ya lo sabes -**hizo una prolongada pausa.-**No es conmigo con quien debes hablar, sino con Natsuki, la hija de la sacerdotisa que padre visitó.**

**-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarla? -**escuchó a Kagome preguntarle demasiado amable para su gusto. Espero la reacción del Youkai. Este no volteó a verla pero le respondió.

-**Mañana estará aquí. Entonces hablarán con ella. Mientras tanto, no den molestias -** y salió elegantemente de la habitación dejándolos pasmados -_¿qué demonios fue eso? -_pensó sorprendido. No pudo soportar todo aquello y salió tras su medio hermano hasta que lo alcanzó cerca de unas escaleras.

-**¡Espera! ¿por qué haces esto? ¿es una especie de trampa? ¿por qué debo confiar en que quieres ayudarnos? Vine preparado para suplicarte si era necesario y arhhh ¿ quieres que me trague que ahora eres una buena persona desinteresada de la nada?-**se encontraba muy alterado y aunque se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar mientras las palabras salían de su boca, estaba hecho.

Vio a Sesshomaru encararle.

-**Ya lo he dicho. Este Sesshomaru no tiene deudas y no empezará con una humana. Mi honor no me permite matarte en este instante por más tentador que eso sea. Y si aun deseas suplicar…-**una pequeña y escalofriante sonrisa surcó su rostro por un microsegundo - **no tengo intención de detenerte pues debo reconocer que aquello me complacería.**

**-**¡_aargg maldito bastardo engreído! Si no fuera por Kagome...ahora mismo….-_sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando captó el aroma de Rin acercándose. Cuando llegó a ellos les hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Sesshomaru. -**Las habitaciones de InuYasha -Sama y Kagome-Sama han sido preparadas como ordenó Sesshomaru-Sama. -**_Khe! -_ y ahí mientras veía aquella chiquilla sonreírle a su hermano lo supo. El porqué de la ayuda que les estaba proporcionando y la molestia que se tomó de mandar traer a aquella sacerdotisa….era Rin. Se reprendió por no haberlo notado antes, Sesshomaru estaba impregnado del Aroma de la Jovencita, apenas podía notarlo, pero ahí estaba. Prestó atención para ver si percibía el olor del Daiyoukai en Rin y lo notó, en menor cantidad pero escondido en algunos pedazos de su piel. -¿_Así que querías ayudarnos no? Claro bastardo, necesitas a la sacerdotisa tanto como yo! -_**Iré por Kagome-Sama para mostrarles sus habitaciones. Inuyasha-sama, si es tan amable de esperarme aquí, enseguida los acompañaré. Con su permiso. -**se despidió de ellos. Cuando la vio pasar al lado de su hermano lo notó, no había podido evitar aspirar su aroma, para los ojos de cualquiera esto habría pasado desapercibido pero para él que acababa de descubrir sus intenciones fue bastante claro.

Sesshomaru no se movió de su lugar. Cuando vio a Rin perderse de vista regresó su mirada hacia el hanyou, este le sostuvo y no hubo necesidad de preguntas. Sin embargo el Youkai le dirigió unas palabras que jamás pensó escucharía.

-**Esperaré a que tenga la edad suficiente, supongo que para mi desgracia, provenimos del mismo padre- **y lo perdió de vista en las escaleras.

Un escalofrío propio del Shock tras escucharlo decir aquellas palabras le recorrió. Jamás pensó que el gran Youkai del Oeste que le había despreciado por su naturaleza hanyou y que había renegado de su padre por amar a su madre, ahora planeaba tomar como compañera a una humana, y nada más y nada menos que Rin. Recordó que Kagome le había comentado que Rin estaba muy segura de permanecer al lado de Sesshomaru, ¿acaso la chiquilla sentía lo mismo? se dirigió de regreso al salón.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Kagome y Rin platicando amenamente.

-**Oh InuYasha-sama disculpe me he entretenido con Kagome- Sama, ahora mismo les muestro sus habitaciones. -**Kagome lo vio confundida.

RINS POV

Cuando escuchó que su amo iba a salir se apuró y se escondió detrás de uno de los pasillos. Lo vio salir decidido y unos segundos después a InuYasha corriendo en su búsqueda. Se dirigió al despacho y encontró a una Kagome preocupada que se disponía a seguirlos. -**Kagome-Sama no se preocupe -**trato de tranquilizarla -**el amo no peleará con InuYasha-Sama, me gustaría preguntarle si no es mucho atrevimiento,si pudiera caminar conmigo en los jardines hoy por la tarde, hay algo en lo que me gustaría consultarla.**

**-Claro Rin, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con gusto lo haré-** antes de que pudiera agradecerle vio a InuYasha entrar en el lugar. La mirada que les dirigía era un poco penetrante y por un minuto se sintió incómoda. Pero en cuanto dirigió la mirada a Kagome está cambió por completo se suavizó y le sonrió en automático. -**InuYasha. ¿está todo bien? saliste corriendo tan apresuradamente, me dejaste preocupada, iba a seguirte pero Rin-Chan me detuvo y aseguró que no habría una masacre. ¿ y bien? -**la escuchó preguntarse preocupada. El peliplateado le dirigió una sonrisa calmada y asintió llevándola a su pecho -**Todo está bien Kagome -**le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Rin veía la escena asombrada. Hacía unos minutos se había sentido incómoda ante la mirada que InuYasha le había dado, parecía que estaba buscando algo en ella. Pero al ver a Kagome su postura había cambiado completamente, se veía relajado y feliz. Los vio perderse en su momento y olvidar su presencia no pudo más que sonrojarse ante tal muestra de afecto.

Desde que conoció a Kagome supo que InuYasha era muy importante para ella, pero se sorprendió al ver a InuYasha corresponderle su afecto, nunca lo había visto tratarla como su pareja. Pero habían llegado tomados de la mano y Sesshomaru se había dirigido a Kagome como su compañera. No había podido evitar escuchar la plática que se había llevado a cabo en la habitación, su curiosidad había podido más y ni los regaños de Yaken la pararon.

Desde hacía unos meses su amo se portaba extraño con ella, y esperaba sacar alguna información que le diera una pista de aquel cambio de actitud.

Aunque no quería romper aquel bello e íntimo momento frente a ella, le resultaba un poco incómodo estar tan cerca, así que decidió aclarar su garganta para ayudarles a notar su presencia. Parecieron escucharla pues de separaron sonrojados y sonrieron apenados.

-**Disculpen, InuYasha- Sama, Kagome -Sama deben estar cansados de su viaje, los acompañaré a sus habitaciones, la comida ya ha sido servida y los baños están siendo preparados. Por Favor, siéntanse libres de solicitar cualquier cosa que necesiten, el amo dejó instrucciones de que se les atendiera en todo momento...acompáñenme…-**y abrió las puertas indicándoles el camino.

Los condujo frente a dos habitaciones contiguas y les indicó cuál era la de cada uno.

-**Rin-Chan, ¿podrías pedir que muevan mi comida a la habitación de InuYasha? -**le preguntó Kagome. Aquello le sorprendió un poco pues dentro de palacio y por lo que le habían enseñado no era apropiado para que los prometidos compartieran la misma habitación hasta la unión oficial que tenía entendido no había ocurrido entre ellos. -**tenemos algunas cosas que discutir y será mejor si lo hacemos mientras comemos -**continuó mientras le decía aquello tranquilamente ajena al revuelo que causaría dentro de los sirvientes dicha petición.-**Cl..claro Kagome- Sama, enseguida doy la instrucción- **Nerviosa llamó a uno de los sirvientes y paso las instrucciones. Se alejó para buscar un sirviente.

INUYASHAS POV

Solo Kagome pediría aquello con tanta hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos se dirigió a ella -**Kagome...recuerdas sobre esas reglas de las que te hablé.? -**la vio asentir -**bueno...no se acostumbra que una pareja...-que aún no han celebrado su unión- **se sonrojó ante el término - **estén en la misma habitación...mucho menos compartan una comida en privado….**

La cara de Kagome mostraba completo escepticismo como una cómica gota de sudor deslizándose por su rostro. La imagen le pareció de lo más graciosa.

-**Descuida…**-la escuchó decir mientras tomaba asiento tras la mesa que ya estaba dispuesta con sus alimentos -**prometo escabullirme a tu habitación hasta que todos estén dormidos -** le dijo mientras tomaba una uva la comía despreocupadamente admirando la habitación.

No pudo más que sonreír ante su respuesta. -_Por supuesto que no le importaría -_ y tomó asiento a su lado. -¿_qué voy a hacer contigo Kagome? -_pensó divertido. Era obvio que aunque intentara ser precavida por la mañana todos sabrían que había pasado la noche en su alcoba. -_Fhe! que importa!-_ intentó restarle importancia.

A los pocos minutos un desfile de sirvientes pasó a dejar la comida de Kagome. La incredulidad de lo que estaban haciendo se veía reflejado en sus rostros. Tal vez Kagome no pudiera notarlo pero él sí que podía. Cuando hubieron dejado toda la comida salieron con una reverencia logrando que se sintiera extraño ante tanta cortesía.

La habitación donde se encontraban era increíblemente espaciosa. Tenía un balcón que daba a los jardines del palacio, y una especia de futón sobre una superficie de metal, estaba cubierto de diferentes pieles en los mismo tonos. Al peliplateado le pareció perfecta para pasar la noche.

Una mujer Youkai salió de una de las puertas. -**He dejado listo los preparativos para su baño Taisho-sama, de igual forma para la señorita Higurashi-sama,-**tras una reverencia se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó -**si necesitan algo solo jale este cordón -**le indicó mostrándole una tela trenzada que quedaba al lado de la puerta principal.

Kagome le ofreció una de las uvas que estaba degustando y él la aceptó contento.-**Es tan extraño escuchar tu nombre y el mío con tanta formalidad -**le compartió la ojicafé.

-**no tienes que decirlo, me ha dado un escalofríos todo ese alboroto de taisho-sama -**la vio reír ante su expresión.

-**Kagome -**llamó su atención -**¿qué estaban hablando Rin y tu hace unos momentos?-**

**-oh...Rin-Chan me pidió si nos podíamos ver a solas en los jardínes una vez que termináramos de asearnos, al parecer tiene algo que le gustaría consultarme…¿me preguntó si tiene que ver con la actitud de Sesshomaru…¿notaste algo diferente? -**le pregunto mientras tomaba un trozo de carne.

-**Creo que Rin querrá saber detalles...sobre...nuestra unión -**La vió atragantarse un poco con la comida -**Sesshomaru planea tomar a Rin como su compañera -**la ojicafé cayó de lado de la impresión y riendo se apresuró a tomarla -**es por eso que citó a la sacerdotisa , él también quiere informarse acerca del ritual-**la vio toser mientras intentaba pasar la comida por la impresión -**Pero..pero..Rin apenas tienen 15 años, ya sé que está desarrollándose con rapidez pero…-**pero antes de que terminara la calló colocando sus dedos en sus labios -**Está consciente de eso Kagome, dijo que esperaría a que tuviera la madurez suficiente. Créeme que me sorprendió tanto como a ti. Jamás pensé que tomaría una humana como Compañera, sobre todo él y menos Rin...además...tu no eres quien para juzgar temas sobre edad o sí…? -**le vio divertido mientras ella le hacía una mueca de molestia,

Se quedó en espera de que el shock inicial pasará. -**Bueno,-**empezó tras unos minutos-**siempre supe que Rin no veía a Sesshomaru precisamente como con una figura paterna...solo no pensé que realmente fuera a suceder tan pronto y fuera correspondida. ¿crées que ella y Sesshomaru hayan hablado sobre esto?**

La miró incrédulo de lo que escuchaba -**estamos hablando de Sesshomaru Kagome, hasta hace unos minutos dudaba de que tuviera más sentimientos que solo odio y venganza...no puedo creer que esa bestia...piense en algo semejante al amor.-**le dijo negando efusivamente.

-**Supongo que será una plática interesante-**la escuchó decir más para sí. y continuó con sus alimentos.

Kagome no dejaba de maravillarse y comentar sobre los detalles del castillo y como nunca se hubiera imaginado que luciría así. Él solo podía ver sus labios,y como esta los relamía constantemente disfrutando de la comida. El recuerdo de la manera en la que lo había alimentado se coló en su cabeza y le dió una idea. Con una pequeña sonrisa aprovechó que estaba distraída admirando las pinturas en el techo para tomar un trozo de carne en una de sus garras y ponerlo prácticamente frente a sus labios. El olor pareció alertárla pues dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia su mano. Escuchó su corazón latir ligeramente más apresurado y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas -_los recordaste he? -_pensó divertido.

La vio tomar su muñeca y tomar el pequeño pedazo de carne clavado en su garra. El por su parte se quedó lo más quieto posible, su afilada garra podría lastimarla en cualquier momento si se desconcentraba y estaba dentro de su cálida, húmeda y suave boca. La sensación de la lengua de la ojicafé delineando su dedo para finalmente tomar la comida le provocó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo -_bruja -_maldijo divertido por el poder que algo tan simple viniendo de ella lograba en él.

La comida desapareció rápidamente. -**Ese baño me está llamando -**la escuchó decir mientras se estiraba. La imagen de aquel día que la espió brevemente mientras se aseaba se coló rápidamente en su memoria logrando que se sonrojara un poco. Desvió la mirada para no ser descubierto -**suena bien -**le contestó -

**-De acuerdo -**la vio levantarse rapidamente -**iré a asearme y después buscaré a Rin, ¿te veo encontraré después, te parece?-** no le encantaba la idea de que anduviera sola por el palacio.

-**Yo te llevaré con rin, sé donde está -**le dijo arrugando la nariz, lo que la hizo sonreír -**así sabré donde buscarte después-**

**-De acuerdo, no tardaré ¿nos vemos en unos minutos? -**el solo asintió y la vio salir de la habitación, unos cuantos pasos y la puerta de al lado se cerró. Cuando empezó a escuchar la ropa caer se apresuró al cuarto de baño. Al entrar pudo notar que había una tina con agua caliente, aceites y algunos accesorios de baño, imaginó que el sistema era parecido al de la casa de su madre porque el agua corría y desaparecía, se encogió de hombros y se desvistió rápidamente. Agradecía el baño y poder tener unos minutos para podía terminar de creer que Sesshomaru hubiera caído por aquella chiquilla, ¿qué era lo que tenía esta última generación de Taishos ? Río ante la idea de lo que su padre pensaría si los viera en esta situación. Supuso que de alguna manera estaría orgulloso. Ciertamente él lo estaba, no habría podido tener una mejor compañera. Esperaba que el día terminara pronto y pudieran resolver todas sus dudas, necesitaba como nunca la seguridad de saber que él y Kagome tendrían un futuro.

Sus orejas se movieron rápidamente ante el sonido de los pasos de la azabache, se apresuró a terminar y secarse para estar listo antes de que ella saliera. Secó su cabello y sacudió sus ropas, estaba más que agradecido con la rata de fuego, su padre si que le había cuidado aún si no estaba a su lado. Aquella prenda le había salvado innumerables veces y qué decir de la protección que también le dió a la azabache. Ligera y casi imposible de maltratar esperaba poder heredarla a uno de sus cachorros...el pensamiento le hizo sonrojar y sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse al cuarto contiguo.

Se recargó fuera de la puerta de la ojicafé, intentó no prestar demasiada atención a los sonidos de la ropa moviéndose. Cada vez era más difícil no pensar en la azabache de aquella forma...desnuda...bajo sus manos...los pasos de la chica lo alertaron y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-**Esperaste mucho? -**le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él se limitó a devolverle el gesto y negó mientras adelantaba el paso.

-**Rin está en los jardines-**

**-Perfecto, así aprovecharé para echar un buen vistazo,son realmente bonitos, ¿qué harás mientras platico con Rin? -**le preguntó con un ativismo de preocupación.

-**no iré a buscar a Sesshomaru si es lo que te preocupa -**le dijo divertido- **solo exploraré los alrededores, el territorio del enemigo…-**le dijo serio.

-**Vamos...no hay necesidad de sonar tan amenazante...no creo que pueda ver a Sesshomaru como nuestro enemigo de ahora en adelante...no es como que siempre lo tuviera en esa categoría pero después de saber lo de Rin...es...familia -**la escuchó decir contenta.

**-Fhe! -**

Caminaron por los gigantes pasillos, InuYasha guiándose por su fino sentido del olfato encontró el camino sin problema, para Kagome habría sido un mayor desafía de haberlo intentado sola. Al llegar a los jardines pudieron divisar a Rin sentada bajo uno de los árboles florales.

-**Ahí está -**la escuchó decir emocionada.-

-**Estaré cerca, llámame cuando terminen- **la vio asentir con una sonrisa mientras rosaba velozmente su mano en un pequeño gesto de despedida. Aquélla simple caricia le bastó para acelerar su corazón mientras emprendía su inspección.

KAGOMES POV

-_Definitivamente le sienta bien -_ pensó al verla jugar con una de las flores que habían caído del árbol. Rin siempre le había parecido una niña dulce y muy en contacto con la naturaleza al viajar tanto tiempo con el Daiyoukai se acercó lentamente hasta que la vió percatarse de su presencia.

-**Kagome - Sama, has venido -**la vio ir a su encuentro.

-**Rin-chan, ya te dije que dejes la formalidad...solo Kagome por favor.**

**-De acuerdo, Kagome…-**la escuchó decir tímidamente.

-**Este es un hermoso Jardín, jamás habría imaginado a Sesshomaru como aquellos que disfrutan de este tipo de espectáculos -**le dijo divertida.

-**El amo me concedió este lugar cuando le dije que extrañaba los campos de flores que a menudo encontrábamos en nuestros viajes. -**_por su puesto -_ pensó

-**Bueno, es un hermoso regalo.**

**-Si, lo és, el amo es el más generoso con Rin. -**la escuchó decir emocionada.

**-Eso me queda claro, desde que decidió traerte de vuelta a la vida-**

**-Tal vez la segunda ocasión...la primera definitivamente fue solo por curiosidad y Tessaiga, aunque no lo dijo claramente sé que en un inicio no deseaba mi compañía-** el triste tono no pasó desapercibido.

-**Pero ahora estoy segura que no podría vivir sin ella -**le animó, logrando que la chica que sonrojara y adelantará el paso.

-¿**Dijiste que se estaban comportando de una manera extraña los últimos meses? -**preguntó primero a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía Rin le daría vueltas al asunto.

-**Hai…**

**-¿a qué te refieres con un comportamiento extraño...para mi por ejemplo, todo lo que hace Sesshomaru resulta extraño..y qué decir de lo que piensa InuYasha….-**la animó a elaborar.

-**Bueno…-**empezó nerviosa mientras jugaba con la flor entre sus manos -**por ejemplo….me permite entrar a su despacho...algo que solo está reservado para los altos mando del ejército...ni siquiera el señor Yaken está permitido….y ahora me molesta más que nunca debido a eso.**

**-Mmm...ya veo...pero acaso ¿te pide que hagas algo fuera de lo normal? -**intentó indagar más a fondo.

-**Bueno...cuando empezaba a aprender a leer no le gustaba que lo molestara haciéndolo cerca, y ahora….-**la animó a continuar con su mirada -**ahora me pide que lea historias antiguas mientras escribe cartas o revisa papiros que llegan de otros territorios. Además, nunca se había interesado en evaluar mis avances con mis tutores y ahora...me pide que dance o toqué mi shamisen…frente a él.**

**-Tal vez está interesado en ver los progresos de su protegida, después de todo en esta época no todos pueden gozar de una educación completa…-**intentaba excusar la conducta divertida -_cielos, ¿es que acaso nunca le prestabas atención Sesshomaru? -_pensó frustrada por su inútil intento de cortejo si es que así se le podía llamar.

-**Eso sería normal si...pero hay más...salvo aquellas ocasiones cuando me salvó de algún peligro y solo porque era estrictamente necesario nunca antes me había tocado…-**la vio sonrojarse furiosamente al decir aquello.

-**¡¿Te ha tocado? -**aunque su mente normalmente habría interpretado aquella frase como un inocente roce, las recientes actividades con el peliplateado sólo podían ocasionar que pensara en "ese" tipo de toque. No pudo evitar sonrojarse lo que provocó que Rin lo hiciera también cuando cayó en la cuenta de cómo se había podido malinterpretar aquella afirmación.

-**Quiero decir…-**la vio intentando controlar su nerviosismo, mientras miraba al suelo- **el amo no tiene permitido que nadie lo toque...nunca nadie la pasa nada directamente, alimento, documentos, ese tipo de cosas todas son entregadas en una bandeja nunca hay contacto directo...en el palacio se dice que la última persona que vieron hacerlo fue su padre y bueno...como te dije solo aquellas veces que estuve en peligro...pero ahora...a veces…-**Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por aquella asunción tan temprana, con lo que acababa de decir era obvio que Sesshomaru no había hecho nada más que algo mínimo-**a veces pasa muy cerca de mí….y nuestras ropas se rozan- **_Esto es una auténtica novela victoriana kami! - _pensó divertida-**yo me disculpo pensando que es mi torpeza pero por supuesto que el amo no menciona nada...y aunque extreme tener cuidado pasa cada vez más seguido...hace poco...estaba aquí mismo...cortando unas flores y me espiné… fue apenas una gota de sangre…-**vio como los colores comenzaban a subir en delicado rostro …-**no sabía que el amo también estaba aquí…-**el nerviosismo y angustia era palpable en su voz - **todo pasó tan rápido que lo he repetido en mi mente miles de veces...sé que no lo soñe….el amo...limpió la sangre...con su boca…-**para cuando terminó de decir aquello la vio esconder su rojo rostro tras sus manos - _supongo que es un rasgo Inu- Youkai, con sus mordidas y lamidas y…-_se regresó a la realidad divertida. **solo dijo -ten mas cuidado- y desapareció.**

**He pasado años a su lado, conozco su presencia Kagome…-**le dijo segura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa. -**A veces...despierto a mitad de la noche...y siento como si hubiera estado ahí...en mi habitación…-****_¡_**_Sesshomaru debo decir que me sorprende tu comportamiento! -_**y siempre que eso sucede al día siguiente el amo no está y los sirvientes me miran extraño. **La vio sentarse en una banca y ofrecerle acompañarla. La vio cerrar los ojos y quedarse en silencio meditando sus siguientes palabras. -**Hace un mes...han pedido mi mano -** _Increíble...ahora todo tiene más sentido…¿me pregunto qué habrías hecho si esto no te hubiera animado Sesshomaru? -_pensó divertida. **Es un joven señor feudal cuya familia siempre ha sido fiel al clan Taisho desde los tiempos del gran General. Es un buen hombre, gentil y generoso con la gente, humanos o Youkais...en cierta forma -**la vio reír -**me recuerda un poco a ti-**Kagome agradeció el halago y no pudo evitar recordar la propuesta que años atrás había recibido Sango.-**Yo...yo pensé que el Señor Sesshomaru estaría feliz de no tener que cuidar más de mi….y si me hubiera pedido que aceptara a Gennosuke-Sama lo habría hecho….pero...pero…-**una lágrima surcó su mejilla, lágrima que se apresuró a limpiar -**la ha negado, ha dicho que no me entregará a nadie para casarme, que soy su protegida...y que le pertenezco -**No pudo evitar recordar a InuYasha,con una sonrisa -

-**¿Y eso te ha molestado? -**fingió ignorante. La vio negar efusivamente mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos terminando en una genuina sonrisa.

-**Sé que cualquier otra mujer en mi lugar estaría molesta, de perder una oportunidad así...pero yo...o Kagome yo…**

**-Lo amas-**terminó por ella. El asombro en el rostro de Rin pasó fugaz y fue reemplazado por una serena sonrisa mientras asentía.

-**Con todo lo que soy -**terminó aceptando-**cuando escuché aquello del señor Yaken, fui la más feliz, yo, solo quiero estar a su lado, hasta hace poco sin importar cómo, pero ahora...estoy tan confundida... verte a ti y a InuYasha- Sama tan felices, me hace desear cosas que son imposibles para mí…**

**-¿qué te hace pensar que es imposible? -**le preguntó curiosa.

-**Mírame...soy una débil humana, torpe, que lo ha metido en problemas más de una vez no soy nada comparada con las demonesas que desfilan ante sus ojos cada mes, además de que todos sabemos cuáles son sus pensamientos sobre humanos y hanyous.**

**-¿Cada mes?-**preguntó con asombro. Solo la vio asentir cabizbaja.

-**Desde que Naraku fue derrotado, cientos de demonesas le son ofrecidas para unirse en pos de cerrar alianzas, obtener más riqueza, continuar el clan….el amo...ha rechazado a cada una de ellas...bajo la única razón de que no necesita más aliados y riquezas de los que ya posee...pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que eventualmente tome una compañera… y cuando eso suceda...no creo que quiera compartir el mismo techo con una Humana.**

Kagome tomó las manos de la chica frente a ella y trató de infundir confianza y vio tranquilizarse un poco antes de continuar.

-**Rin-chan gracias por confiarme todo esto, sé lo difícil y duro que debió ser para ti reunir el valor y guardar estos sentimientos. Durante el tiempo que he estado en esta época aprendí que no podemos asumir lo que el otro siente en ningún sentido entiendes? -**la vio asentir -**Sesshomaru no es el mismo demonio que conocí la primera vez, sediento de sangre, venganza y lleno de odio hacia su medio hermano. Me atrevo a afirmar que ahora acepta a InuYasha y el viaje y la caza de Naraku le han enseñado más de una lección.**

**A mis ojos aún eres una niña -**la vio a punto de protestar pero se le adelantó -**he dicho a mis ojos, por supuesto que en esta época eres toda una mujer. Como tal solo te puedo aconsejar que seas fiel a tu sentimientos y corazón, que no dejes que el temor no te permitas expresarle a la persona que amas todo lo que puedes ofrecer y estoy segura Rin-Chan que puedes ofrecer demasiado a cualquier hombre, youkai, hanyou tu me entiendes-**rio divertida- **No te puedo asegurar que el cambio que percibes en Sesshomaru es por un cambio en su corazón o sentimientos hacía ti, eso te corresponde solo a ti averiguarlo, confía en tu instinto. Siempre contarás con mi apoyo y el de InuYasha sin importar lo que pase. -**La vio pasar de una llorosa chiquilla a alguién infundado en confianza, no sabía si habían sido sus palabras o sin siquiera quererlo había usado su poder espiritual a través de la unión de sus manos pero el cambio en su espíritu había sucedido. **El amor Rin, es lo más poderoso de este mundo, y te sorprendería los cambios que puede ocasionar en cualquier ser vivo.**

**-Gracias Kagome, lo intentaré -**Aunque había cierto temor en su voz, también pudo identificar una renovada convicción. -**será mejor que regresemos seguro InuYasha-Sama estará ansioso por estar solo en este lugar.**

**-No te preocupes dijo que estaría cerca, adelántate, me quedaré un poco más no debe tardar en revisar si aún seguimos aquí.-**la animó.

Rin le dedicó una profunda reverencia y partió a lo que le pareció un ritmo acelerado de vuelta al palacio.

-_Espero que no haya arruinado demasiado tus planes Giri no ani-_pensó divertida.

RINS POV

Se encontraba nerviosa esperando a Kagome bajo la sombra de uno de sus árboles favoritos. Aún recordaba como justo al poco tiempo de llegar al palacio tras mencionarle al señor Yaken lo mucho que extrañaba los campos de flores se había encontrado trabajando a docenas de personas a las afueras del castillo a la mañana siguiente.

Al preguntar el por qué de tanto movimiento fue sorprendida al saber que su señor había ordenado la creación de un jardín. Desde ese momento aquel jardín se había convertido en su mejor confesionario pues era solo a sus flores a quienes les confiaba los sentimientos que albergaba por su amo.

La plática con la señorita Kagome le había infundado de una seguridad que antes no se había permitido, ver la felicidad que ella e InuYasha irradiaban solo la hacía desear desesperadamente un poco de aquello para su corazón. Decidida se dirigió en búsqueda de su señor, las palabra de Kagome resonando en su cabeza "**_El amor Rin, es lo más poderoso de este mundo, y te sorprendería los cambios que puede ocasionar en cualquier ser vivo" _**sin la visita de InuYasha tal vez nunca se habría armado de valor o siquiera pensado en confesarle sus sentimientos a su señor -_debo aprovechar este momento, tal vez nunca vuelva a sentirme de esta forma, tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad…-_se repetía mientras se dirigía a los aposentos del Lord el Oeste.

Siempre se preguntó por qué su señor permitia que se alojara a tan poca distancia de su cuarto. Sabía, por los rumores que circularon cuando dio la instrucción que la ubicaran en la misma ala, que aquello era realmente inusual pues esa parte del castillo solo la vagaba el Daiyoukai y sus sirvientes de confianza. Cuando le preguntó al pequeño demonio verde este solo le dijo que con los torpe que era, el amo querría asegurarse de que no fuera a ponerlo en vergüenza, o peligro con uno de sus infortunios. Realmente no le dedico demasiado tiempo a investigarlo, después de todo ella era la más feliz de tenerlo cerca. Le hacía sentirse verdaderamente segura.

Mientras más se acercaba a su destino su nerviosismo aumentaba - _kami ¿qué estoy haciendo?...ni siquiera sé cómo empezar...ni siquiera sé si podré hablar -_podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en su pecho...en sus oídos...era abrumador -_respira Rin -_se repetía. -_¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡por supuesto que te rechacé tonta!-entonces solo le pediré a la señorita Kagome que me deje regresar con ellos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede estoy segura que me recibirán...puedo entrenarme como sacerdotisa, soy buena con las plantas…-_repasaba mientras mantenía una acalorada conversación son sí misma, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en comandar a sus pies que uno siguiera al otro que no sé dio cuenta hasta que…

-**¡Amo Sesshomaru**! -dejó salir asombrada al sentir el golpe de su frente sobre aquel amplio y esculpido torso. Era imposible no reconocer su aroma y la suavidad del aquel fino kimono -_torpe,torpe - _se reprendió. La voz de su amo la devolvió a la realidad.

-**Rin, ¿qué haces?-**le preguntó con su usual tono desprovisto de emoción. Aquello la hizo alzar su rostro y enfrentar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar.

**-Mi señor...yo...solo…-**los nervios la traicionaron fugazmente, de repente su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas -**Rin...Rin..-**escuchó a su amo llamar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**-**_Ahh es tan suave…-_fue el primer pensamiento ante de despertar.

-**Rin-**lo escuchó llamar. Fué entonces que todo regresó en cuestión de segundos, su charla con Kagome, su encuentro en el pasillo, el motivo de su visita... Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrar el rostro de su señor demasiado cerca del suyo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, aquello, lejos de calmarla extendió el calor de su rostro por todo su cuerpo...su amo estaba... tocando...su mejilla.

-**Te has desmayado-**le dijo mientras retiraba su contacto sentándose al filo del futó ó rápidamente el lugar, ese no era su cuarto, ese no era su lecho…-¡_estoy en la alcoba de mi señor…!-_la impresión de encontrarse en tan íntimo lugar le quitó el aire por un segundo.

-**No has contestado a mi pregunta -** lo escuchó insistir.

-**Yo...verá amo yo...necesitaba encontrarlo.-**empezó con tambaleante voz.

-**¿Qué es lo que necesitas de este Sesshomaru? -**continuo.

Las palabras de Kagome le infundieron valor -_es ahora o nunca - _se dijo. Se sentó lentamente al filo del futón a solo unos centímetros de su señor, sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la cercanía. Acomodó su kimono lo mejor que pudo y escondió sus pies descalzos.

-**Amo..Rin necesita que la escuche -**soltó tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, a pesar del temblor en sus labios, sus manos no estaban mejor, en un intento de esconderlo las unió con fuerza en su regazo.

-**Habla -** le contesto.

-**Mi señor...todos estos años Rin ha sido muy afortunada, me ha concedido la vida más de una vez, me ha permitido conocer un mundo que no sabía existía, me ha regalado conocimiento y la fortuna de conocer excelentes personas y youkais. Me ha permitido estar a su lado -** pauso mientras respiraba hondamente y levantaba su rostro en busca de su mirada, hasta ahora se había limitado a ver sus manos para asegurarse de que dejaran de temblar y en parte para reunir el valor de sostenerle la mirada al Daiyoukai, acto que pocos soportaban y que en su caso solo ocasionaba que le fuera imposible ocultar su sonrojo. Cuando decidió encararlo como cada vez que lo lograba, recorrió las finas líneas de tan perfectas facciones: sus inexpresivos ojos para cualquiera que preguntara salvo ella, que conocía los pequeños matices y sentimientos que estos podían expresar, las delgadas marcas moradas en sus mejillas, símbolos de la pureza de su raza, los perfectos labios, la amplia frente decorada con el símbolo de su clan y la respingada nariz la cual nunca había visto fruncir. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante tan hermosa visión.

-**La visita de Kagome e InuYasha- sama le ha causado una gran alegría y tristeza a Rin. -**lo vio ajustar ligera y fugazmente su posición.-**Siempre supe que InuYasha sama era muy especial para Kagome, creo que todos quienes tuvieron contacto con ellos podían verlo...y ahora...ellos...desean ser compañeros….-**las mejillas le ardían y sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, la vergüenza de saber que su amo podía escucharlo perfectamente no ayudaba. **Rin… Rin también es una mujer…-**_kami ayúdame -_**Me he enterado que Gennosuke-Sama ha pedido mi mano y el amo ha rechazado la oferta...Mi señor Rin..-**antesde que pudiera continuar su amo desapareció de su vista y le escuchó-

-**¿Esto es por ese Humano Rin? ¿Deseas unirte a ese Humano?-**lo escuchó preguntar con un apenas imperceptible dejo de molestia. -**contesta, ¿le estás pidiendo a este Sesshomaru que acepte entregarte a ese Humano?-**esta vez era claro que estaba molesto, podía haber jurado que un destello de rojo había surcado sus ojos. Debía apresurarse a aclarar ese malentendido.

-**¡Por su puesto que no mi Señor, Rin no tiene deseos de unirse a Gennosuke -Sama! ¡Rin no está enamorada de Gennosuke -Sama! ¡No es él!-**se apresuró a decir sin medir el volumen de su voz que retumbó en toda la habitación.

-**¿Quién es Rin? -** le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la ponía de pie mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar su rostro. **\- has dicho…"no es él" ¿quien es aquel al que deseas unirte? ¿quién ha osado cortejar a mi protegida sin la aprobación de su señor? -**la cercanía y el giro de la conversación le estaban confundiendo -**lo mataré…-**lo escuchó susurrar mientras acercaba su temblorosa mano hacía su nariz y aspiraba profundamente-**m..mi...señor…-**confundida por los acontecimientos se quedó bien quieta mientras lo sentía subir por su brazo hasta su cuello...aspirando...rastreando...sentía que caería en cualquier momento, sus piernas se debilitaban ante las sensaciones que le simple respiración de su amo provocaban sobre su piel…-**n..na..nadie...nadie se ha...acercado a Rin…-**dejó salir con dificultad. Lo sintió alejarse bruscamente y darle la espalda.

-**Rin jamás...dejaría que ningún humano o Youkai se acercara, o tocara sin la aprobación de mi señor...yo...no deseo unirme a ningún humano...**la figura frente a ella no se movió- **Yo...Rin...desea estar siempre al lado de mi señor Sesshomaru…-**se acercó lentamente hasta estar justo frente a su espalda. -_tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga-_se dijo animándose a continuar. Llevó sus temblorosas manos a los costados de kimono masculino y pegó su frente en su espalda baja, la tensión del cuerpo frente a ella fue inmediata, lágrimas empezaron a resbalar su mejilla ante el claro rechazo, pero se había prometido hacerlo y sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida si no hacía aquello.-**Amo...por favor...perdone a su protegida que desde hace tiempo ha albergado algo más que lealtad y respeto por su señor, que no ha podido evitar codiciar a un ser como a usted, que ha anhelado su toque, su tiempo y sus pensamientos. Rin solo desea y ha soñado unirse...a su Lord, Rin solo lo ama a usted... no como su protector, no como su señor, Rin lo ama como Kagome ama a InuYasha-Sama.-**Se aferró en vano a sus costados, sintió la tela deslizarse rápida y fuertemente de su agarre. Incapaz de encararlo se llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de frenar el silencioso llanto. Podía sentir su presencia frente a él. -_¿qué esperabas?¿ que te amara a ti, una simple humana? ¡¿en qué pensabas baka?! ¡Me alejará! ¡No lo volveré a ver! -_ miles de pensamientos trágicos y pesimistas cruzaban por su mente en ese momento.

-**Rin.-**la grave y masculina voz le provocó un estremecimiento. -**mírame -**le ordenó. Pero su cuerpo no se movía. Lo escuchó acercarse y saltó ante el toque de sus garras en su mentón. -**mírame -** repitió esta vez más fuerte. Se forzó a liberar su rostro y encararlo. No estaba preparada para aquella expresión...apenas perceptible podía identificar el activismo de ¿una sonrisa? -_¿se está burlando? ¡pues que esperabas!_

_-_**¿estás diciendo que es tu deseo ser la compañera de este Sesshomaru? -**le preguntó con seriedad. Ella avergonzada solo se limitó a asentir, lo había dicho todo, qué más podría perder.

-**Este Sesshomaru no puede tomarte como su compañera..- **_lo sé..lo sé mi señor -_se repetía internamente tratando de frenar las imparables lágrimas, el dolor de su pecho se acrecentó, oír aquellas palabras dolían más de lo que se había imaginado.-_por lo menos no me llevaré este secreto, por lo menos logré confesar mis sentimientos -_ un pequeño grado de satisfacción la embargó tras el auto conocimiento…-**no aún..-**le escuchó agregar. -_¿qué ha dicho? no aún? no...aún? eso quiere decir que mi amo...o kami qué esto no sea otro sueño por favor -_imploraba esperando una reacción.

-**Tu cuerpo aún no ha madurado lo suficiente para soportar una unión -**

**-¡Rin ya es una mujer!¡Rin está lista! -**se escuchó decir desesperada mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente pues entendía perfectamente lo que aquella afirmación implicaba. Su reacción logró algún tipo de satisfacción en su señor, pues pudo ver uno de sus colmillos mientras una diminuta sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Sintió una de sus garras recorrer su mentón hasta su cuello, provocando que ladeara ligeramente su cabeza.

-**Para la unión con un simple humano tal vez…-**lo escuchó continuar mientras sentía como ejercía la suficiente presión para desaliñar su kimono dejando parte de su hombro al descubierto, acelerando su respiración- **Para unirte a un Daiyoukai aún no- **terminó mientras se inclinaba sobre el pedazo de piel expuesto. Las plateadas hebras le hicieron cosquillas al tener contacto con su mejilla. Pronto descartó aquella sensación al sentir la húmeda lengua de su amo lamer una pequeña porción justo donde su cuello y hombro se unían. Sintió los firmes y letales colmillos ejercer una pequeña presión solo lo suficiente para dejar una marca sin romper su piel. Ella sabía lo que aquel gesto significaba, Kasumi una de las pocas amigas de confianza que tenía dentro de palacio, le había instruido en los rituales de apareamientos Inu-Youkai, su señor recorría el lugar donde llevaría su marca. Esta vez lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro. Jamás esperaría que su señor le dijera que respondía a su sentimientos con meras e insignificantes palabras propias de la costumbre humana como seguramente le habría respondido si buscara algún tipo de aclaración sobre aquella acción. Pero ese gesto significaba todo.

-**Rin hará todo lo que sea necesario para estar preparada-**dejó salir con seguridad.-**Rin no lo defraudará.**

**-Este Sesshomaru no espera menos-**le susurró cerca de su oído antes de separarse justo lo suficiente para quedar a su altura. El intenso deseo de besarlo la atravesó, tenerlo tan cerca y tras haber confirmado sus sentimientos era vio entrecerrar ligeramente sus ojos.-**habla -**le animó. Por supuesto que sabía que deseaba algo más.

-**Rin desea…-**tomó aire-**a Rin le gustaría si el amo lo permite…-**_tal vez debería esperar a…-_sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la tibieza de los labios de su señor cubrir ligeramente los suyos, se sintió desfallecer y se atrevió a tomar con fuerza el fino ahori frente a ella para no caer. Lo sintió alejarse demasiado pronto para su parecer así que se impulso para retenerlo, tomándolo ligeramente desprevenido pues entreabrió sus labios ocasionando lastimarse con uno de sus colmillos a causa de la presión. Ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza la separó de él con rapidez, solo lo suficiente para inspeccionar el pequeño corte en su labio inferior que había dejado un ligero rastro de sangre hasta su mentón. La miró con un dejo de reprobación que solo ella entendería, se acercó nuevamente y creyó que la volvería a besar así que cerró los ojos solo para sentir nuevamente la suave lengua recoger el hilo de sangre desde su mentón hasta el corte. Un calor desconocido la inundó sobrepasando la ligero escozor de la herida. y escuchó lo que solo podía ser un gruñido.

-**Paciencia Rin -**le dijo alejándose de ella, nuevamente se avergonzó de su falta de control.

-**Amo...mañana…-**deseaba preguntar si estaría bien acompañalo a ver a la sacerdotisa ya que ahora ella también debía estar informada, sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo.

-**Estarás a mi lado -**completó - **es tarde, será mejor que regreses -**le pidió.Ahora menos que nunca deseaba dejarlo, pero sabía que tras lo que acababa de pasar su amo seguramente necesitaría tiempo a solas. Hizo una profunda reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.-**Descanse, mi señor-**fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta.

La alegría que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes, había confesado sus sentimientos, y no solo eso, habían sido aceptados. Corrió a su cuarto y se tendió en el futón con una boba sonrisa.

SESSHOMARUS POV

Aunque el tiempo no pasaba para él como para la mayoría de las personas en ese mundo, ese día parecía no llegar a su fin. Demasiadas molestias había tenido que con el vergonzoso comportamiento de aquella bestia y tener que reconocer su debilidad ante él. Jamás pensó que él, el gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste estaría en esta posición.

Hacía meses que el aroma de su protegida empezaba a causar estragos en él. Nunca antes había sentido el llamado de una hembra con tanta fuerza. Intentó resistirse apoyándose en los pensamientos de vergüenza y deshonra que su padre había dejado al unirse a aquella humana, intentó salir a patrullar más a menudo en busca de poner distancia entre aquella chiquilla y él. Pero siempre que volvía, todo empezaba de nuevo. Sabía que significaba ese llamado, sabía que su youkai deseaba tomar aquella humana, no como su presa, como su compañera, lo había negado ante cualquiera que lo hubiera mencionado, cualquiera menos a su instinto, en él confiaba su vida, ante él eran las únicas veces que era vencido. Maldijo a su padre, su especie y su medio hermano. ¿Por él debía caer sobre aquel destino también?

Las palabras de su padre vinieron a su memoria - _¿tienes algo que proteger?_ \- estaba claro que había protegido a Rin desde que le devolvió la vida, si bien no siempre consciente, las últimas ocasiones no había dudado, sabía que era importante, más nunca se imaginó que su sangre la reclamaría como su compañera. Atrás había quedado aquella niña de pies descalzos, ahora era una señorita, ante los ojos humanos, una mujer lista para casarse y procrear descendencia, y si le había quedado alguna duda, solo tuvo que esperar a que aquel insignificante Humano se atreviera a pedir su mano. La ira que le embargó en aquel momento solo podía compararla con lo que Naraku le había hecho sentir con su insolencia. La supo suya en aquel momento. No podría entregarla a nadie, Rin le pertenecía de eso no había duda. Se encontró buscando más a menudo su compañía, como siempre la dejaba hablar y hablar, si algo agradecía de aquella mujer era que nunca esperaba más de lo que él podía consentir. (hasta hace unos momentos)

Cuando el mensaje de Myoga llegó informando sobre la visita del hanyou al herrero,no le sorprendió. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que InuYasha tomará a aquella sacerdotisa, no era un secreto que terminarían juntos. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la petición de buscar a Natsuki, había escuchado hablar de ella cuando en palacio se informó de la muerte de su madre, la cual se había dado a la tarea de pasar el conocimiento que su padre le había solicitado en su momento para que este pudiera servirle a alguien más del clan. No había esperado necesitarlo...Hasta ahora.

Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su instinto le forzará a tomar su protegida,pero incluso esperó que esos fueran años, e incluso siglos, después de todo ¿qué era el tiempo para él? un ser casi inmortal. Pero la imagen de Rin muriendo le impedía conciliar las pocas hora de sueño que necesitaba ¿podría verla morir nuevamente? sabía que no soportaría entregarla a un humano. Pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad al mandar por Natsuki para pagar su deuda con la hembra de su hermano por devolver su brazo y de paso informarse sobre qué ritual o hechizo había solicitado su padre para alargar la vida de aquella princesa.

Pero entonces la vio, la mirada de aquella humana le dedicaba a al Hanyou, completa entrega, sus aromas los delataban, aunque su medio hermano no había realizado el ceremonia de apareamiento, había dejado su aroma impregnado casi por completo en la humana. La imagen de él realizando aquello a su protegida lo cegó por un instante. Estaba condenado, sabía que ese llamado no se extinguiría, aún si tomaba a otra hembra youkai, no podría marcala, su marca sería rechazada pues su instinto había decidido, había elegido a una humana, SU humana.

Pero esperaría, como le había dicho al hanyou, esperaría a que Rin tuviera edad suficiente para tomarla, sabía que como humana podía engendrar descendencia si fuera a unirse con su misma especie, pero no podía arriesgarse a tomarla como youkai, debía fortalecerla y sobre todo debía conocer si era posible alargar su vida. Había estado paseando por los pasillos de su ala privada ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando notó aquel aroma que tantos problemas le provocaba, cuando escuchó los acelerados latidos de su protegida acercarse cada vez más y más hacia su encuentro ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar? nunca antes le había buscado o acercado tanto a su alcoba. Decidió ir a su encuentro. La naturaleza distraída de aquella humana no le permitió verlo ir a su encuentro. Pronto la tenía chocando en su torso. Su aroma estaba envuelto en nerviosismo, miedo, cautela y desesperación. ¿quién había osado inducir aquel estado en SU humana? al preguntar el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar, la vio desvanecerse. Grácil y velozmente la llevó a sus aposentos, su respiración se acompasó y solo detecto su característico y dulce olor, ningún extraño aroma a enfermedad, la inspeccionó más de cerca y no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla, como cada noche que se colaba en su alcoba y vigilaba su sueño. Disfruto de unos escasos minutos gracias a su inconciencia y pronto la vio abrir sus ojos, después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Pasó de la confusión, la ira momentánea a un nuevo sentimiento al cual no podía aún llamar. La escuchó llamale y reclamarlo, no había duda de aquello, Rin deseaba ser su compañera...a pesar de estar llorando y la clara vergüenza que podía percibir en su aroma, también identificó seguridad y posesión y aquello lo complació. No pudo evitar que aquella extraña expresión de formara en su rostro al sentirla reclamar más de su boca incluso si aquello significaba herirse. Cuando menos lo pensó se encontró lamiendo su sangre y el corte que le había proferido, sabía que en unos minutos estaría cerrado gracias a las propiedades curativas de su saliva. Luchando con su autocontrol la despidió en espera de calmar a la bestia satisfecha que rugía en su interior al saberse victorioso. Nunca había deseado enterrar tanto sus colmillos sobre alguién.

-**Paciencia he dicho -**se ordenó mientras escuchaba el sonido de los ligeros pasos empezar a correr por el pasillo.

-**Vaya herencia nos has dejado padre-**

**Comentarios Finales:**

Ya sé, ya sé que soy una desconsiderada por tardarme tanto tiempo, pero he tenido mil y un cosas que han arrebatado mi tiempo. Qué más quisiera que mi trabajo tiempo completo fuera este. Lo cierto es que tenía la mitad del capítulo listo en Enero y me plantee la posibilidad de publicarlo entonces pero, al final le hice modificaciones y no me gustaba dejar la historia ahí. Así que aquí lo tienen, tal vez vaya lento pero seguro que así me tarde más de lo normal estaré publicando. Téngame paciencia.

No recuerdo si ya lo había mencionado pero es mi intención hacer una historia solo Seshh Rin donde tengas más oportunidad de explorar estos personajes. Por eso no decidí adentrarme tanto en la mente de estos dos. Ojalá les guste.

Glosario:

**_Guri no ani:_** _Cuñado_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHA´S POV

Había recorrido el perímetro familiarizándose con los accesos y las dimensiones del lugar. -_No puedo arriesgarme a que Kagome corra algún peligro -_aún no podía confiar ciegamente en su medio hermano, incluso si su intención era unirse a Rin.

Sigilosamente, descubrió áreas de entrenamiento y Youkais peleando en un gran patio a uno de los costados del palacio.-_por lo menos mantiene a sus hombres entrenando-_ pensó en aprobación. Aunque sabía que no lo hacía en espera de que un nuevo enemigo como Naraku Surgiera, era conocido que el territorio donde se encontraba era codiciado por su riqueza y extensión. Seguro había tenido que defenderlo constantemente. Intentó imaginar a su padre por aquel palacio, el sentimiento de nostalgia se hizo presente. Realmente le habría gustado entrenar con su padre. Se familiarizó con los extraños olores provenientes de lo que solo podía ser la cocina, podía identificar algunos alimentos youkais de su tiempo en los bosques. -¿_ahora que lo pienso, significa que podré ver a ese bastardo comer?-_siempre había imaginado a su medio hermano devorando algún animal indefenso mientras huía de él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, no podía imaginarlo sentado o compartiendo comida humana con Rin y Jaken. Intentando borrar aquella imagen, se concentró en el olor de su compañera. Lo identificó de inmediato, al parecer Rin ya no se encontraba a su lado. Corrió rápidamente a su encuentro -_ya era hora mujer-_

Justo cuando logró divisar su figura de espaldas la escuchó -**¿InuYasha?-**lo llamó al aire apenas elevando su voz. Aquello le puso una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás.

-**Aahhh! InuYasha, me has asustado -**soltó la azabache seguida de una melodiosa risa, mientras era tomada al estilo nupcial por el oji dorado.

-**¿por qué tardaste tanto onna? estaba empezando a aburrirme -**le reclamó mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la acercaba a él tomándola de la cintura.

-**Gomen ne, es solo que se nos fue un poco el tiempo platicando -**le dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho. El calor de su tacto le relajó.

-**¿y bien? ¿cómo ha ido todo? - **preguntó. La escuchó suspirar.

-**Rin será la mujer más feliz la próxima vez que ve a Sesshomaru- **la miró interrogante. -**solo digamos que seguro mañana estará en la reunión con la sacerdotisa- **la verdad no le interesaban demasiado los detalles amorosos de su medio hermano así que dejó el tema. La alcanzó pues ya estaba caminando de vuelta al palacio ofreciéndole su espalda.

-**ah? oye solo son unos metros…-**le dijo divertida.

-**solo sube -**le pidió. Cuando sintió su peso se dirigió al costado extremo del palacio. Kagome solo se aferró a sus hombros -**¿A dónde me llevas? -**le preguntó.

-**Espera y verás-**fue su respuesta. En su recorrido había encontrado algo que sabría le gustaría. Llegaron rápidamente. Había un pequeño estanque y un enorme Árbol el cual se asemejaba al árbol sagrado. Trepó en un salto hasta una de las ramas superiores y la bajo, manteniendo un firme agarre en su costado.

-**InuYasha...por qué me has traído…-**empezó a decirle sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Solo cuando le indicó con rostro que mirara al frente se regocijó de su buena obra -**ohh es hermoso…-**le dijo conmovida. Desde ese lugar podían apreciar el atardecer. La sintió acomodarse mejor y recargar su cabeza en su hombro. -**Gracias -**le dijo con aquella suave voz mientras jalaba unos de sus mechones gentilmente para poder besar su mandíbula. -**Mhp...pensé que te gustaría…-**le contestó sonrojado.

-**Me ha encantado, estar rodeada de este ambiente es un poco abrumador, estoy feliz de poder tener un momento que se sienta como en casa-** buscó su mirada y se precipitó sobre sus labios. La azabache lo recibió contenta. Era un hecho, jamás, jamás se cansaría de besarla. Se movió un poco recargando su espalda por completo en el gran tronco permitiéndole pasar ambas manos por su delgada cintura. La sintió estremecerse bajo su toque y sonrió en medio del beso. Despacio le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella no opuso resistencia, pudo probar su sabor nuevamente, se tomó su tiempo jugando con sus labios, entre pequeños mordiscos,delineándolos con su lengua. Escuchó su respiración agitarse, las pequeñas manos se abrieron camino hasta su cuello asegurándose de acariciarlo en el trayecto -**mmg-**no pudo evitar deleitarse ante aquel toque, la sintió encajar sus dedos en la base de su nuca, atrayéndolo más cerca, profundizando aún más aquella caricia. Deslizó lenta y cuidadosamente sus garras más allá de su cintura posicionando su agarre en sus caderas.-**Inu..-**la escuchó decir su nombre en aquel delicioso tono mientras le concedía unos cortos segundos para recuperar su respiración antes de volver a asaltar sus labios. La ojicafé dejó descansar el resto de su peso sobre su cuerpo mientras se ponía de puntillas ocasionando que sus pechos se presionaran perfectamente sobre su torso -¡_kuso! -_se maldijo al sentir una corriente de excitación proveniente de la azabache, quiso alejarla pero su propio cuerpo empezaba a despertar ante aquel intoxicante aroma. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que se provocaron aquella fuerte liberación lo inundaron y la deseo con fuerza, deseo poder recorrer su cuerpo en ese momento, besar no solo su boca sino todo lo que había dejado pendiente. Quería sentirla -_oh Kagomemmmghrr-_ gimió internamente mientras dejaba que sus manos tomaran su trasero -**Mhaa! -**la escucho gemir en medio del beso, fue todo lo que necesitó para que su miembro palpitara de necesidad. El cuerpo entre sus brazos reaccionó inmediatamente ante el cambio.

Rompió el beso y la vio, hermosamente sonrojada, agitada y excitada, sabía pues su aroma no mentía, que le deseaba tanto como él. -**regresemos a la habitación…-**la dejó apenas terminar antes de tomarla en brazos y correr directamente a su alcoba,acortó el camino en apenas unos minutos pues entró por una de las ventanas. Una vez dentro y sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo le indicó con un rápido movimiento que se sostuviera de él. Rápidamente las torneadas piernas le envolvieron logrando que sus centros tuvieran contacto directo -**ahhmm-**gimieron al unísono. Se precipitó rápidamente al futón pues la repentina debilidad en sus piernas se lo ordenaba.

La brillante mirada que le dirigió le aceleró el corazón. Solo Kagome le podía hacer sentir tanto. Se inclinó sobre ella buscando ese delicioso aroma allá donde su marca se encontraría. Aunque el deseo de morderla persistía, no podía evitar desear acariciar aquel lugar, le besó fugazmente resistiendo el impulso, la simple acción de tocar aquel pedazo de piel terminó de despertar su miembro por completo-**ohh-**la escuchó gemir al darse cuenta. Dejó su cuello para subir besando su mandíbula, su lengua se abrió camino delineando su mejilla-**In..ahh-**la escuchó suspirar.

INUYASHA´S Y KAGOME´S POV

-**N..No...de..oh..no deberíamos…-**la escuchó murmurar a pesar de aferrarse a él con fuerza mientras atendía el otro extremo de su rostro -**ha..hacer esto...aquí..-**terminó de decirle con dificultad.

-**¿crees que no lo sé...Kagome? **-le preguntó con su enronquecida voz - **todo esto...es tu culpa…-**continuó mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para rasgar su blusa lo suficiente para ver el inicio de sus pechos...no pudo evitar relamerse ante la visión había deseado besarla de aquella manera cada noche.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, un minuto estaban besándose y al siguiente se encontraba en sus brazos, siento besada y acariciada por un apasionado mediodemonio -_Kami…-_era lo único que podía pensar mientras se derretía con cada avance del peliplateado,atrás habían quedado la cautela de sus caricias, la presión de las fuertes manos en su cintura...su cadera...y su trasero se lo confirmaron, lejos de molestarla aquello la excitaba en demasía -_por supuesto, InuYasha siempre supera las expectativas después de cualquier entrenamiento -_pensó divertida recordando su última sesión. La húmeda caricia sobre su mejilla la trajo a la realidad, intentó sin éxito tratar de recordarle dónde estaban y como no era para nada apropiado hacer esto...sobre todo en el palacio de Sesshomaru pero apenas y logró sacar unas pocas palabras, ¿a quién quería engañar? ella también le deseaba con locura. ¿con que ella era la culpable he? -rió internamente.

-**mi culpa…-**logró decir mientras sentía la suave brisa sobre sus recién descubiertos pechos. Por alguna razón el sonido de su blusa siendo rasgada le había ocasionado un pequeño espasmo de placer.

-**tu...me convertiste en un pervertido onna…-**lo escuchó decirle mientras sentía como besaba su clavícula.

-**ohmm...lo siento…-**le dijo con fingida culpa.

-**Fhe!..demasiado tarde…-**le contestó sacándole una pequeña risa. Aquella vez se le había dicho que podía tocar todo lo que estuviera a la vista. Agradeció que el diseño del conjunto que lucía ahora le permitiera explorar un poco más, tenía que reconocer que ese tipo de prendas hacían que la visión fuera más ó su camino dejando pequeños besos a lo largo del inicio de sus pechos, disfrutaba como la piel cedía ante su boca, un poco de presión y su nariz se hundía en ese lugar dejándole obtener un mayor contacto. Sintió las manos de la chica acariciar su cabello, un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió al sentir el tacto de aquellos suaves dedos sobre sus sensible orejas, el hakama se sentía cada vez más apretado... Cuánto tiempo había esperado para sentir aquel placer, aquel gozo que solo su verdadera y única compañera podía proveer.

El intoxicante aroma de la excitación de Kagome le estaba nublando los sentidos,apretó el agarre de unas de sus manos en su cadera antes de subir por su espalda en una suave caricia dejando que sus garras tuvieran el mínimo contacto con su piel…-**aahh..-**la escuchó gemir mientras se arqueaba, aprovechó el movimiento para sostener el peso de su cabeza tomándolo de la nuca, jaló gentilmente su cabello hacia atrás en una muda petición de rendición, la sintió ceder de inmediato ante su acción, se sorprendió gruñendo ante la visión,-**ggrrmhj-**por alguna razón que sólo podía atribuir a su instinto, verla ceder ante su muda petición... exponiendo su garganta y dejando su pecho a su merced avivó el calor en su interior. De inmediato se encontró lamiendo el pequeño y delgado camino entre sus pechos...-**in..ya…-**la escuchó intentando llamar su nombre mientras sentía las piernas en sus caderas apresarlo fuertemente. Se sintió salivar ante el fuerte aroma de su placer, reconocía ese aroma, era el mismo que había emanado cuando sintió su intimidad contraerse sobre sus dedos.

Se sintió llegar ante aquella caricia...estaba aprendiendo que las caricias propiciadas especialmente con la lengua de su hanyou parecían ser su debilidad. Cuando sintió como tomaba suave pero firmemente su cabello en un intento por acceder mejor a sus pechos, solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros, en sus sueños húmedos, el ojidorado nunca aparecía dulce y atento, más bien apasionado y salvaje, y esa acción solo comprobó su hipótesis...sabía que esto solo comenzaba...además…Sango le había comentado que la Raza Inu-Youkai era la considerada más dominante y posesiva sobre su manada. Solo de imaginarse cómo se comportaría una vez que la unión fuera realizada le aceleraba el pulso en anticipación.

Lo sintió enterrar el rostro entre sus pechos y aspirar profundamente -**mgrrr...hueles delicioso Kagome…-**la enronquecida voz la estremeció. Sabía que su compañero tenía un gran problema aún, podía sentir la dureza del mismo chocar justo sobre su intimidad. -**tu turno…-**le dijo mientras luchaba por deshacerse del fuerte agarre del semidemonio quien la dejó ir a regañadientes, se hincó entre sus piernas y se acercó para susurrarle muy bajito en una de sus orejas…-**¿cómo te gustaría…?-**sabía que no tenía que terminar la oración para que su intención se entendiera. -**será mejor que saquemos tu hakama...no será fácil limpiarlo...si-**antes de que continuara lo sintió deshacer el nudo velozmente, lo siguiente que vio fue la hakama volar a un costado, mientras sentía como era levantada por los fuertes brazos del hanyou quien no perdió tiempo volver a dejarla justo sobre su necesitado miembro. -** -**gimió ante el calor de su sexo sobre el suyo. Aún con el fundoshi de por medio podía distinguir perfectamente la dureza y palpitar de su forma. -**de..a..cuerdo-**le dijo entendiendo lo que deseaba.

La abrazó enterrando su cabeza en el hombro contrario al lugar donde la marcaría, llevó sus manos hasta su trasero invitándole a empezar aquel delicioso vaivén -**muévete...como...aquella...vez…-**le dijo agitado,la sitió asentir y comenzar a frotarse lentamente...-**mhgraah!-**intentaba no dejar salir demasiados gemidos sin éxito.-**kami...Ka...go...me..mmh-**la llamaba impaciente mientras sentía como el placer escalaba cada vez más rápido, el aroma de la azabache empezaba a ser más fuerte también, sus manos le acariciaban desde su espalda baja hasta su trasero en cada vaivén, fue en una de esas caricias y gracias al ángulo de la chica en sus movimientos que la punta de sus dedos se coló ligeramente dentro del borde de su pantalón..haciéndole añorar más de aquel tacto. Detuvo su caricia al tiempo que la sentía parar.-**necesito tocarte...Kagome...déjame tocarte…-**le escuchó suspirar sobre su hombro mientras lo sentía empezar a deslizar una de sus manos dentro del espacio natural que creaba el borde de su pantalón-**tócame...Inu…-**se escuchó decirle ansiosa. Rápidamente sintió como su trasero era expuesto -**oh! -**dejó salir sorprendida. El peliplateado no había podido evitarlo, después de todo no le había dado permiso, le había demandado que la tocara, se encontró rasgando aquella prenda que cubría ese lugar que tanto deseaba acariciar. -_puedo conseguir otros…-_pensó la azabache sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que su ropa había sido arruinada por completo. El caliente tacto de las garras de InuYashas sobre su trasero lo valía.-**mrgg…-**lo escuchó gruñir mientras su otra mano encontraba el final de su manera en que jugaba con el filo de sus bragas le estaba desesperando.

El oji dorado se deleitó con la suave y firme piel bajo sus garras, no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción cuando apretó aquellas formas por completo. La acarició sobre la delgada tela de su ropa interior tratando de respetar los límites de la prenda que insistía en ceder un poco cada vez que repetía los movimientos circulares. La sintió aumentar la velocidad sobre él,la caliente humedad sobre su miembro había humedecido también la tela del fundoshi, casi le podía sentir directamente -_kuso...esto es malditamente delicioso, solo un...poco más -_se dijo antes de parar el movimiento y alejarla apenas lo suficiente para terminar de deshacerse del resto de la ropa de la azabache que se había acumulado en su cintura,, terminó de rasgar la blusa y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación mientras rasgaba el pantalón de ambas piernas -**ohm...ahh! -**la escuchó pegar unos grititos de sorpresa ante la velocidad de sus acciones.-_hermosa..-_pensó al verla completamente sonrojada solo cubierta con aquellos pequeños pedazos de tela, la recorrió lentamente con la mirada...las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, la delgada capa de sudor, el subir y bajar de su agitado pecho. Siguió su trayecto devorando su vientre con la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír e inflar su pecho de orgullo al notar la increíble humedad en sus blancas, ahora casi transparentes pantaletas, podía apreciar perfectamente la forma de su intimidad, tragó fuertemente al sentir la saliva acumularse en su boca. ¡Como deseaba probarla nuevamente!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró solo con su ropa interior. Los apresurados, casi desesperados movimientos del semidemonio por terminar de sacarla de su ropa lejos de molestarle le excitaron en demasí por el deseo llevó una de sus manos a su centro tomando la caliente excitación del ojidorado -**mghkusoo..**-lo escuchó gruñir mientras lo veía aferrarse al futó ó un suave pero firme movimiento a lo largo de su dureza acompañado de su movimiento de caderas. El fundoshi se encontraba mojado, un poco por el líquido que empezaba a salir de su punta y en gran parte por su propia visión de su hanyou frente a ella, con su agitada respiración, ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, jamás se cansaría de aquella imagen, saber que solo ella tenía el privilegio de verlo, de hacerle sentir de aquella manera le provocaba un sentimiento de orgullo en lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió su propia intimidad palpitar cuando percibió como su dureza daba un tirón respondiendo a sus movimientos, lo tomó como una invitación y empezó a acariciarle y moverse con mayor rapidez. -**grrrhmgh-**lo escuchó gruñir nuevamente, intentando controlar sus gemidos. En un rápido movimiento se encontró bajo el cuerpo del peliplateado.

Le estaba volviendo loco, sentir su mano apretándole de aquella manera tan deliciosa le estaba provocando oleadas de placer, el aroma a la excitación de ambos le estaba nublando un poco los sentidos, decidió concentrarse solamente en las sensaciones y dejar de verla, tal vez eso le permitiría recobrar un poco de cordura. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en eso, la humedad y calor entre sus piernas, la sensación de su miembro siendo acariciado en una parte por aquellas suaves manos y por otra por aquel suave y delicioso lugar al cual pronto podría tener libre acceso,sentía la mirada de la azabache sobre él, recorriendolo, por alguna razón saberse observado con deseo por su compañera le ocasionó un tirón en su entrepierna, pronto sintió como la chica aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias provocando que necesitara sentirla más a fondo. Se sintió fuera de control apenas por unos segundos y se encontró sobre la ojicafé que lo miraba sorprendida.

-**lo..siento…-**se disculpó rápidamente a lo que la chica solo negó restándole importancia y sonriéndole con aquel hermoso rosado en sus mejilla, la vio sonreírle antes de cerrar los ojos y acercar su rostro al suyo, sabía lo que quería, sonrió de lado. La beso suave pero profundamente, cuando terminó buscó su mirada. Se perdió en sus ojos chocolate, sintiéndose seguro, amado, posesivo...sintiéndose suyo. Presionó su cadera sobre su intimidad -**ahhm-**la vio gemir mientras mordía uno de sus labios sin despegar la vista de él, solo eso le había provocado una corriente de placer, volvió a repetir el movimiento, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Sus centros se llamaba, calientes, deseosos de llevar a cabo aquella unión, el aroma de la excitación de Kagome le estaba volviendo loco, la vio llevarse la mano que anteriormente había estado sobre su miembro a su frente retirando una pequeña capa de sudor con el costado de esta, el aroma de su excitación mezclado con el de la azabache no le permitió controlarse. Antes de que bajara su brazo lo tomó y lo llevó a su nariz aspirando probarla, los rastros de la humedad de ambos se encontraban aún en una delgada capa sobre aquella piel. Sacó su lengua sin pensarlo demasiado y lamió los restos…-**gggrrrmmmgrg-**escuchó un gruñido casi bestial salir desde su pecho, sus caderas se movieron en respuesta ante aquel estímulo buscando su liberación,-**in...inu...ya...shaa!-**la escuchó gemir fuertemente antes de detectar nuevamente el aroma de su máximo placer, fue todo lo que necesitó para sentir el mismo como su miembro liberaba aquel líquido dentro de su fundoshi. Se dejó caer sobre la ojicafé cuidando de no dejarle todo su peso.

Se quedaron unos momentos disfrutando de los restos de aquel explosivo placer, sus agitadas respiraciones buscando acompasarse con normalidad.

-**yo…-**lo escuchó empezar aún nervioso sin moverse sobre ella-

-**está bien...InuYasha…-**le dijo tranquila mientras acariciaba su espalda sobre la tela del ahori, se reprendió por no haberlo dejado en igualdad de posiciones aunque agradeció que por lo menos se hubiera desarreglado permitiéndole sentir su torso semi desnudo en aquel abrazo.

-**Eres...demasiado onna...no he podido soportarlo….**

**-mi aroma? -**preguntó divertida.

-**todo….tu aroma...tu piel...tu cuerpo...tus besos…-**lo sintió levantarse lo justo para verla a los ojos -**mi instinto...me pide a gritos que te reclame -**sintió su cuerpo empezar a acalorarse nuevamente ante aquellas palabras, lo vio cerrar los ojos rápidamente y aspirar fuertemente…- **eso no ayuda...Kagome -**se avergonzó al ser tan transparente.

-**lo siento...mi instinto humano también te reclama…-**le dijo defendiéndose. Lo vio reír antes de dedicarle una profunda mirada -**lo sé…-**le contestó mientras movía su nariz

-**pervertido…-**le dijo bajito sacándole una divertida sonrisa…

-**tu tienes la culpa...creo que lo hemos dejado claro…-**se sonrojó recordando como ciertamente ella tuvo mucho que ver en su despertar sexual.

-**yo no fui...quien te raptó desesperada para dar rienda suelta a tus deseos…-**le contestó siguiendo el juego.

-**ah! yo no fui el que se excitó primero por un beso Ka-go-me-...-**le dijo socarronamente

-**de acuerdo...de acuerdo….que no me he controlado pero tu tampoco, estamos a mano si?-**intentó dar por cerrada la conversación.

-**Fhe! -**dejó salir resoplando.

-**Espero que resolvamos todo pronto...no podemos dejarnos llevar así...sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estamos en nuestra casa…**

Como si los hubiera invocado unos golpes tras la puerta los alertaron, se tensaron y se vieron asustados.

-**mj mj -**escucharon carraspear a la voz antes de empezar -**InuYasha-Sama -Kagome-Sama la cena está lista, Lord Sesshomaru se disculpa pero tomará sus alimentos en sus aposentos, por lo que me preguntaba si deseaban bajar al comedor o desean tomar su cena aquí.**

**-ehh...sí...aquí está bien-**le escuchó decir nervioso.

-**De acuerdo, en unos minutos envio a los sirvientes-**

**-Cenaremos en la habitación de Kagome -**lo escuchó corregir

-**Enterado -**fue la única respuesta que recibieron.

-**¿qué ha sido todo eso...crees que bueno…-**empezó avergonzada. Si InuYasha contaba con un excelente olfato siendo mediodemonio seguro que los demonios del castillo…-_oh cielos qué irresponsable he sido.-_pensó mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

-**¿tu que crees Kagome? -**le dijo un poco molesto

-¿**por eso pediste la cena en mi cuarto?-**preguntó cautelosa, solo lo vio asentir. -**entraremos una vez que hayan dejado la comida...no quiero lidiar con las miradas. **lo vio levantarse, no pudo evitar devorarlo con la mirada,su ahori desarreglado le dejaba ver parte de su bien esculpido abdomen, agradecía que el largo cubriera parte de su fundoshi pues no creía poder lidiar con una imagen frontal completa, tragó pesadamente mientras lo veía inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada, se giró sacándole un suspiro de asombro al ver parte de su trasero libremente -_cielos...por qué es tan perfecto -_ pensó mientras lo veía abrir las dos ventanas que habían permanecido cerradas.

-**qué haces? -**le preguntó curiosa.

-**Fhe! no pretendo darles el gusto de olfaternos -**le dijo molesto. Cuando terminó su cometido vio cómo arreglaba el ahori de espaldas a ella. Cuando lo vio caminar hacia su lugar lucia mucho mas...decente. Se agachó lentamente y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

-**aunque no me molestaría tenerte así por lo que resto de la noche…-**le dijo provocador recorriendola con la mirada- **debo pedirte que tomes un baño rápido y te pongas una de las yukatas que hay en el baño -**iba a decir algo pero la calló con un fugaz beso -**solo tu compañero...puede tener el placer de disfrutar este aroma Kagome.-**le dijo en aquel tono sensual provocándole un cosquilleo en la entrepierna -**maldición Kagome...no creo que sea buena idea que durmamos juntos...si sigues así-**le escuchó frustrado.

Se separó de él rápidamente y corrió hasta el baño, antes de perderse tras la puerta la escuchó emitir un divertido -**lo siento.**

**-Feh!**

INUYASHA´S POV

El también necesitaba un baño y rápido. No soportaría demasiado la mezcla de aromas en su fundoshi. Al poco tiempo de verla desaparecer tras el cuarto de baño escuchó como los sirvientes dejaban la comida en la habitación contigua.

-**La cena está servida InuYasha-Sama -**escuchó tras la puerta.

-**eeh, si gracias-**

-**estamos a su servicio, esperamos que disfrute de los alimentos. Si no desea que sean molestados nuevamente favor de dejar las bandejas en el pasillo- **escuchó cómo se alejaban por lo menos tres pares de pies. Esperaba que no fueran a decir nada, era obvio que aún a un cuarto de distancia podrían distinguir parte de lo que había pasado solo por los aromas, eran youkais completos después de todo. Solo de imaginar que las noticias llegaran a su medio hermano le provocó un escalofrío.

Entró rápidamente al cuarto de Kagome el cual no difería demasiado del estilo donde se encontraba. Corrió al baño y se deshizo de su fundoshi, lo lavó rápidamente antes de enjuagar su cuerpo. -_no puedo seguir teniendo estos arrebatos...sobre todo en este lugar...debes controlarte -_se repetía mirando a su entrepierna. Cuando escuchó a la chica empezar a cambiarse se apresuró a secar su cuerpo y decidió usar una de las ropas que habían dispuesto para ellos mientras su traje se secaba por completo.

Se sentó frente a la comida esperando por la azabache. La vió entrar con una ligera yukata naranja, traía su cabello recogido y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas -_es hermosa -_la vio sonreír y reprimió el deseo de ir y abrazarla -_contrólate- _se regaño nuevamente. La ojicafé tomó asiento a su lado y contempló la comida.

-**vaya...esto parece un buffete -**lo miró entre extrañado y divertido, por momentos olvidaba el extraño vocabulario que podía utilizar.

-**bufe? -**preguntó esperando que le explicara.

-**si, en mi tiempo hay lugares de comida donde puedes comer todo lo que quieras durante todo el día por un solo precio -**los ojos se le abrieron de sorpresa y sonrió,eso si que estaba bien pensado. -

-**¿me llevarás alguna vez? -**le preguntó entusiasmado.

-**solo si te portas bien -**bromeó mientras le acercaba una brocheta de carne para que empezara a comer. Él la tomó gustoso y disfrutaron de la cena en un cómodo silencio, solo roto por pequeñas sonrisas cómplices cada vez que sus piernas se rozaban.

Al terminar se encargó de dejar las bandejas en el pasillo como uno de los sirvientes había indicado.

Cuando entró nuevamente a la habitación la vio recargada en uno de los balcones. A la luz de la luna, su piel parecía resplandecer. Se acercó despacio y la abrazó ligeramente pasando sus garras por su cintura.

-**Las estrellas nunca resplandecen con esta intensidad en mi tiempo -**la escuchó comentar mientras miraba al cielo. Tomó el broche que había utilizado para sujetar su cabello y lo quitó, las cascada de azabache cabello cayó lentamente desprendiendo aquel delicioso aroma de aceites mezclado con su único e inigualable fragancia. -**me gusta suelto…-**se escuchó decir. La vio voltear y sonreírle ante el cumplido haciendo que se sonrojara.

-**no entiendo como te sonrojas por algo así y cuando haces...otras cosas pareces tan seguro -**le dijo entre divertida y avergonzada.

-**Fhe! no estoy acostumbrado a decir todo lo que pienso...y eres mía…-**afianzó más el agarre en su cintura -**dijiste que puedo hacer...esas cosas.-**le sonrió socarronamente haciendo que la chica le volteara los ojos en un divertido gesto.

-**El día ha terminado -**empezó -**solo nos quedan unas horas más para conocer a la sacerdotisa. **el aroma a nerviosismo la envolvía.

-**Todo irá bien, ya verás…-**intentó tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba. El más que nadie necesitaba que todo saliera bien. -_estaremos juntos...siempre -_intentó transmitirle.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio disfrutando de aquel cielo que a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

-**No creo que pueda dormir tan fácilmente…¿qué te parece si leemos un poco del diario de tu madre? -**le preguntó entusiasmada.

-**De acuerdo-**aceptó. Haría lo que fuera para distraerla de cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera surgir en esa cabeza sobre el día siguiente. La dejó ir de su abrazo en búsqueda de su mochila.

Una vez que tuvo el libro en su poder se sentó recargada en una de las paredes y palpó sus piernas invitándolo a recostarse en ellas. Rápidamente tomó su posición y disfruto de las caricias sobre su cabello mientras empezaba la lectura.

-**Veamos...ah sí…**

**DÉCIMA TERCERA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

**-**Creo que tiene razón, un hijo es fruto del amor de sus padres, no merece discriminación, sino respeto y todos los derechos que cualquier otra persona. ¿ qué importa si tiene más de un padre que del otro? su mezcla es lo que lo hace especial, es lo mejor de dos mundos.

**Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un segundo me pude ver perfectamente contenta con un ser como él a mi lado. Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento y desvié la mirada.**

-Lo cierto es que a pesar de que no he tomado una compañera, tengo un hijo -**aquella confesión me sorprendió. ¿cómo era posible? no había manera de que me atreviera a preguntarle, pero gracias a su increíble percepción no tuve que hacerlo.**

**-**Una de las demonesas que estaba interesada en convertirse en mi compañera cuenta además de los poderes propios de la raza, con habilidades mágicas, es famosa por sus conjuros y pociones y me temo que cegada por un afecto no correspondido y en espera de que decidiera unirme a ella , me drogó en un lapso de debilidad pues me encontraba festejando tras una batalla y había bebido suficiente esa noche,tomó parte de mi sangre, aún no puedo comprender cómo es que logró concebir a Sesshomaru -es el nombre de mi hijo -de manera tan poco convencional. Pero apareció en el palacio unos meses después con él en brazos. El consejo no aceptó su petición de reclamarme como su compañero pues no llevaba mi marca o mi olor en ella, sin embargo el crió si llevaba mi sangre y no podía darle la espalda aún si no estaba comprometido con su madre, no puedo rechazar a mi sangre.

**Jamás pensé que existiera este tipo de magia, no conocía a esa demonesa pero definitivamente había caído de mi agrado. ¿cómo había podido jugar con algo tan importante como un heredero y lo sentimientos de Inu -No Taisho, por alguna razón pensé que Takemaru y esa mujer seguramente se llevarían bien. Solo pude sentir orgullo al escucharle contar aquella historia, definitivamente era un hombre de honor e invaluables principios. Me intrigó el tipo de lenguaje que utilizó para referirse al matrimonio youkai...marca...aroma? ¿cómo funcionaba?**

**-**Hizo lo correcto, aún si Sesshomaru -kun no fue concebido siguiendo sus costumbres, como usted dice, lleva su sangre y es algo honorable -**le asegure, pues no quería que pensara que mi opinión sobre él había cambiado de alguna manera tras aquella confesión.**

**-**Nuevamente...usted...me sorprende Princesa, la mayoría de mi clan estaba en contra de mi decisión pero han tenido que aceptarlo pues lo he reconocido. -**sonrió con un dejo de asombro y miró hacia el cielo, parecía meditar sobre algo.**

**-**Si no es demasiado atrevimiento...es solo…-

**-Le recuerdo que puede preguntarme lo que desee, creo que hemos establecido cierta confianza ¿no le parece? -**me animó mientras asentía.

-Bueno, ha dicho que sus costumbres son diferentes, simplemente...tengo curiosidad sobre...cómo es que funciona dicha unión para ustedes. **Lo vi sorprenderse un poco pero sin apartar la mirada de la luna comenzó a explicarlo.**

**-**Bueno, como le comenté, los Inu -Youkais solo toman una pareja a lo largo de su vida. Somos una raza muy instintiva, territorial y posesiva con nuestra manada, nos guiamos mucho por nuestro sentido del olfato. Es el aroma de la hembra lo que llamá primero la atención, es un aroma único para cada compañero, aunque para otros youkais puede resultar agradable para su compañero es simplemente irresistible. -**no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por el tipo de conversación tan íntima que estaba compartiendo conmigo - **A eso le sigue la necesidad constante de estar a su lado y protegerla sobre cualquier amenaza. Hasta ahora es casi inevitable para la hembra no darse cuenta que su compañero la llama por eso es muy fácil entre la misma raza encontrar pareja siempre y cuando el despertar inicial provenga del macho. Recientemente me he topado con unos antiguos escritos que detallan el llamado Inuyoukai entre otras razas, en ese caso el macho no siempre tiene suerte, además de que es algo poco probable, al ser una raza diferente no tiene manera de saber si es correspondido solo por sus sentidos. Es por eso que la hembra puede rechazarlo y jamás ser correspondido lo que los obliga a vivir con ese sentimiento hasta su muerte.- **aquello me pareció tan triste y desgarrador, vivir con un sentimiento no correspondido que no te permita entregar tu corazón a nadie más. -**es por eso que la mayoría de los machos en nuestro clan no se permiten entablar relaciones aún de amistad con las féminas de otras razas, además de que está prohibido tomar a alguien fuera del clan por el consejo.

Si el macho es correspondido por la hembra realizan el ritual de apareamiento -**oh cielos porqué he preguntado esto, me regañe ante el giro de la conversación sin evitar sonrojarme. Agradecí que no mirara en mi dirección. -**durante ese ritual, el macho realiza la marca, la cual consiste en encajar sus colmillos en el lugar del cuerpo de la hembra que más llame a su instinto. Debe beber un poco de su sangre y la hembra debe hacer lo mismo. Eso finaliza la unión y formaliza la pareja o en su costumbre, el matrimonio. A diferencia de los humanos, no se realiza una celebración o ceremonia, en el momento en que la marca sea hecha jamás podrá ser revocada y la formalidad es absoluta por ende todos deben respetarla.**-Mis impuros pensamientos me jugaron una mala pasada y por un momento me imaginé entre sus brazos, un calor antes desconocido en mi interior aceleró mi corazón y me sentí falta de aire, en el instante que sentí aquel sentimiento su mirada atrapó la mía y me sentí completamente expuesta, era como si todo mi ser le dijera que deseaba ser suya.**

**INUYASHA´S POV**

**-Detente Kagome **-le dije antes de que imaginara algo indebido por el tono de aquella historia…-_como se le ocurre a madre dar tantos detalles_…-pensó frustrado. **-No leas, más, no puedo escuchar en que puede terminar esto.** la vio reír divertida.

-**No es gracioso...te gustaría bueno...saber si tus padres...los detalles… de si…**-la vio sonrojarse y hacer una mueca de horror-

**-Exacto, tu...puedes leerlo solo no me compartas esa clase de detalles de acuerdo **-le pidió firme mientras la veía asentir.

**-Será mejor que intente dormir…**-la vio con ademán de seguirlo y solo negó -n**o creo que sea mala idea dormir separados esta noche **-la tristeza en su aroma no tardó en reflejarse. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó al futón cubriendola suavemente.-**no tiene nada que ver con que no desee pasar la noche a tu lado...créeme…¿confía en mí quieres? -**terminó de pedir casi en súplica mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

**-De acuerdo** -la escuchó a regañadientes.

-**Vendré a despertarte a primera hora de la mañana -**se despidió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Lo mas seguro es que no pudiera pegar un ojo esa noche y tenerla tan cerca solamente acrecentaría sus miedos. Prefería poner un poco de distancia para despejar su cabeza. Se sentó en el balcón a admirar la noche. Mañana se definiría todo. La ansiedad lo estaba matando. No podía imaginarse en un mundo donde no pudiera permanecer por siempre a su lado, debía confiar en que su padre había encontrado la manera y mañana simplemente la descubrirían.

KAGHOME´S POV

No estaba contenta con dormir lejos de su compañero esta noche, pero entendía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Decidió mejor adelantar un poco de lectura sobre el diario de Izayoi.

**DÉCIMA CUARTA ENTRADA DIARIO IZAYOI**

.**-Mis impuros pensamientos me jugaron una mala pasada y por un momento me imaginé entre sus brazos, un calor antes desconocido en mi interior aceleró mi corazón y me sentí falta de aire, en el instante que sentí aquel sentimiento su mirada atrapó la mía y me sentí completamente expuesta, era como si todo mi ser le dijera que deseaba ser suya. Por un momento me pareció haber visto un destello rojizo en sus ojos.**

**-**Debe luchar…-**me encontré diciéndole sin poder frenarme, aún si había entendido que me había enamorado de aquel perfecto ser frente a mí y no tenía la más mínima esperanza de que pusiera sus ojos sobre mí deseaba su felicidad más que nada. -**debe luchar para estar con aquella que su corazón a elegido.

-Aún no estoy seguro de que corresponda a mi llamado…-**dijo para sí.**

**-**Estoy segura que si le conoce no le rechazará...y si aún no lo hace, cuando pase tiempo con usted estoy segura que responderá…-**terminé diciendo con más tristeza de la que debía. Lo pude ver, al lado de una bella demonesa feliz...y aunque mi corazón dolió ante aquella ilusión, desee que fuera realmente amado, unas inmensas ganas de llorar me embargaron, no deseaba mostrarme de aquella manera frente a él, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue terminar la reunión aunque aquello seguro suponía que no le vería en mucho tiempo. Me levante a prisa sin cuidar demasiado mis maneras y le di la espalda para evitar que viera mi rostro el cual amenazaba con liberar mis lágrimas.**

**-**Princesa…¿se encuentra bien? -**lo escuché preocupado**

**-**Claro...solo estoy cansada, discúlpeme será mejor que regrese a mi habitación. Le deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo, sé que volverá muy feliz a la demonesa que ha elegido.**En el momento que me escuché decir aquellas palabras en voz alta no pude detener que una de mis lágrimas saliera…¿por qué tenía que conocer la dicha del amor y la pérdida del mismo en tan poco tiempo? me dispuse a entrar rápidamente a mi alcoba pero una de sus garras de lo impidió tomando mi mano con fuerza y delicadeza haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida.**

**-**El aroma a tristeza la envuelve princesa...ha encubierto aquel que tanto disfruto-**sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara. ¿Estaba diciendo que mi olor le agradaba? -**no deseo que se vaya de esta manera, si hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar la tristeza que emana en este momento, solo dígalo y lo tendrá. **Con suma delicadez una de sus garras limpio mi mejilla de aquella humedad que había salido sin mi permiso. Tal vez sería la última vez que le vería...si tomaba a su compañera no estaría bien que estas visitas continuarán… decidí ser tan egoísta y atrevida como podría ser en ese momento.**

**-**sé...que es impropio de mi parte que pida esto...por favor no me juzgue..podría solo abrazarme un momento.-**vi sus ojos abrirse ligeramente ante la sorpresa solo para relajarse y con la mano libre desprenderse de parte de la armadura que cubría su pecho, supuse para no lastimarme. Me acercó lentamente rodeando con una mano mi cintura y descansando la otra sobre mi cabello. Aspire profundamente tratando de guardar su aroma, llevé mis temblorosos brazos tras su espalda y dejé que mi peso descansara en él. Incluso si no estaba lo suficientemente cerca podía escuchar su corazón palpitando fuerte. Aquello me relajó y me dejé envolver en aquel sentimiento de calma, por lo menos había amado...fue el último pensamiento que recuerdo antes de despertar en sus brazos.**

**Estaba tan agusto en aquel lugar, olía delicioso y era realmente suave. Acaricie suavemente la superficie donde me encontraba y la sentí vibrar. Cuando abrí mis ojos lo vi observandome con aquella profunda mirada mientras sonreía sonrojé al percatarme de la posición, estaba envuelta en parte en su mokomoko pero podía sentir claramente que estaba sobre su regazo. -**Disculpeme Inu-no Taisho -Sama, no sé que me ha sucedido. -**intenté ponerme en pie pero su agarre no me lo permitió -**no es ninguna molestia, puede descansar tranquilamente.-**cualquier otra mujer habría hecho lo posible por alejarse de aquella poco decorosa situación pero al parecer yo no, pues ni siquiera intenté salir de sus brazos nuevamente.**

**-**Pensé que estaba enferma cuando la sentí perder el conocimiento, pero no se despide ningún aroma de enfermedad, simplemente cayó dormida. -**nuevamente sentí mi rostro arder completamente avergonzada. -**no tiene de qué avergonzarse, -**leyó fácilmente mi expresión -**después de todo usted misma dijo que estaba cansada.

-Princesa -**llamó mi atención por su repentino tono tan serio y solemne. -**Solo diré esto una vez...pues la posibilidad es escasa e incluso alguien como yo puede equivocarse, solo lo he percibido apenas un segundo -**¿ a qué se refería? - **quiero dejar claro que lo último que deseo es ofenderla pero debo utilizar un lenguaje directo y claro...Desde el momento en que la he visto mi corazón y mi instinto la han reclamado. -**me llevé las manos a mis labios para acallar el sonido de sorpresa que escuchar aquello me provocó…¿me estaba diciendo que me quería... -** hace unos momentos, fue apenas un segundo pero pude distinguir el aroma de deseo de su parte, lamento si esta referencia le incomoda pero debo saber si sus sentimientos hacia mi persona son más que eso...sé que para los humanos el amor y el deseo no siempre van de la mano, pero para los Inu Youkai si, así que necesito saberlo...si usted no alberga ningún sentimiento por mi persona no hablaré del tema jamás, dejaré de visitarla si así lo desea...pero si su corazón también me reclama seré suyo y usted mía...y mi vida la dedicaré a protegerla y hacerla feliz.-**mis lágrimas se perdieron rápidamente en el cuello de mi kimono. ¿estaba soñando? ¿podía ser esto cierto? este maravilloso ser ¿me estaba pidiendo que le amara? En un arrebato de la emoción que sentía me colgué a su cuello feliz. Lo sentí corresponder a mi abrazo y ahí cerca de su oreja le susurré mi respuesta -**Seré suya y lo reclamaré como mío mi señor. -**fueron las palabras que salieron antes de sentir sus labios en un suave contacto. Desde ese día, haría lo necesario para verle sonreír de aquella manera por siempre.**

**-**Ahora...me disculpo de antemano pero debo hacerlo -**en cuanto terminó aquella oración lo sentí hundir su rostro en mi cuello y aspirar fuertemente mientras un pequeño gruñido se formaba en su pecho aquel extraño calor volvió a mi cuerpo en una rápida ráfaga tomándome desprevenida, me escuché emitir un vergonzoso sonido.**

-Ahora no hay duda -**dijo con su nariz aún sobre aquel pedazo de piel. Se quedó varios minutos ahí...mientras yo disfrutaba de su cercanía, aún flotando sobre aquel momento, sentirme correspondida era el mejor sentimiento que había separó de mi y volvio a mirarme mientras sonreía. -**Me ha tomado varios cientos de años...pero te he encontrado -**me dijo. Me sonrojé ante la falta de honoríficos y lo percibió rápidamente -**puedes llamarme Toga de ahora en adelante, es el nombre que solo mis padres utilizaban conmigo y el cual mi futura compañera tiene todo el derecho de utilizar. ¿yo también puedo llamarte Izayoi? -**un cálido sentimiento inundó mi pecho al escuchar su llamado. Solo pude asentir avergonzada.- **Entonces...Izayoi mi futura compañera -**empezó mientras tomaba mi rostro.-**he esperado por tí lo que para mucho corresponde a varias vidas, por mi honor, prometo protegerte y dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz.-**no pude evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras mientras tomaba la mano que descansaba sobre mi mejilla -** Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien a quién deseara entregarle mi corazón, soy feliz de que sea a ti a quien hago esta ofrenda le respondí.

**Fin entrada Diario de Izayoi**

KAGHOME´S POV

Kagome cerró el diario en aquella página. Conmovida por las palabras que se habían dedicado y el romántico momento que habían compartido, deseo con más fuerza que nunca poder vivir un amor tan fuerte con su compañero. Sabía que sería difícil que su hanyou descansara esa noche y lo más seguro era que ese fuera su motivo por no compartir su lecho en ese momento. -Se que todo saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien...si lo deseamos con la fuerza que lo hacemos todo es posible-se repetía mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de descansar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Una caricia sobre su mejilla la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos lo vió sonreírle de aquella manera tan especial. Lo jaló rápidamente a su lado y se refugió en sus brazos.

-**Extrañé el no poder abrazarte…-**le comento dolida.

-**Lo sé...yo también…-**le dijo mientras la apretaba más. -**es momento de levantarse, he percibido un aroma diferente hace unos momentos, creo que la sacerdotisa ha llegado, no deben de tardar en mandar por nosotros.-**al escuchar aquello se paró de inmediato y corrió hacia el baño para asearse un poco y cambiar sus ropas. Solo pudo escuchar una corta risa a su espalda.

INUYASHA´S POV

La escuchó arreglarse deprisa y esperó paciente. Había escuchando la llegada de un carruaje minutos antes de que alcanzó a ver a la sacerdotisa pero olía a hierbas y aceites, seguro era ella. -_¿por qué demonios tardan tanto? -_ se preguntaba desesperado. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo ponerse de pie al instante y atender.

Un sirviente le esperaba del otro lado con una reverencia. -**InuYasha-Sama, Lord Sesshomaru los espera en el salón, ha dispuesto que los alimentos sean servidos después de su reunión -**en ese momento Kagome salía a prisa vestida con un vestido de finos tirantes, trago en seco ante lo hermosa que se veía, agradeció que el largo de aquel vestido le cubriera hasta los tobillos y no marcará todo su cuerpo.-¡**Estoy lista, vamos allá!-**la escuchó nerviosa pero decidida.

La tomó de la mano y siguieron al sirviente hasta el mismo salón donde los habían recibido el día anterior.

Dentro se encontraba Sesshomaru, sentado solemnemente con una sonrojada Rin por un lado,-_supongo que no me sorprende -_pensó divertido ya que al parecer le había informado sus intenciones. La sacerdotisa se encontraba de frente a Sesshomaru, los cientos de aromas que detectaba no le permitían identificar si realmente era un youkai, tenía aspecto humano, pero sus ropas eran una especie de armadura hecha de pieles de youkai, su cabello era largo y estaba trenzado en su totalidad, lleno de accesorios. Llevaba una especie de cinturón del cual colgaban muchas bolsas, supuso que contenían, hierbas, polvos o materiales para sus conjuros.

La sacerdotisa los inspeccionó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia. Vio a Kagome responder y él la siguió, había algo en la presencia de aquella mujer que le decía que debía comportarse con respeto -_además de que tiene su destino en sus manos…¿necesitas otro motivo? -_se reprendió.

Se sentaron en los cojines dispuestos al lado de Rin, vio a Kagome tomar con su mano libre una de las de Rin en señal de apoyo. No pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina que Sesshomaru le dirigió antes de disfrazarla por su normal apatía.

-**Esta es Natsuki, la hija de la sacerdotisa a la que padre acudió por consejo -**empezó Sesshomaru.

-**Este medio demonio es mi medio hermano y la mujer a su lado es su compañera -**le sorprendió que reconociera su parentesco sin su normal tono despreciativo. - **Ella es Rin, mi prometida-**continuó- **Haz sido convocada para compartir los conocimientos que tu madre dejó respecto a la unión entre Humana e Inu Youkai. Habla. -**le ordenó.

-**Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha-Sama -**se dirigió a ambos con respeto -**Mi madre me habló de su clan apenas empecé a practicar nuestros poderes, me dijo que en unos cientos de años por lo menos uno de los herederos del gran general Inu no Taisho acudirían por nuestros servicios.-**quiso reír ante la pequeña muestra de molestia que inevitablemente se formó en el ceño del gran lord del oeste. -**Cuando el General acudió a mi madre, buscaba una forma de fortalecer a su compañera una vez que esta diera a luz a uno de sus herederos -**lo miró amablemente - **En ese entonces madre preparó una pócima que fortalecería su sistema hasta el punto de no verse afectado por las enfermedades comunes que llevan a los humanos a una muerte prematura, además de un ungüento que aplicado correctamente mejora las propiedades regenerativas de la piel, por lo que de lastimarse o herirse podría sanar mas facilmente. Sin embargo el humano aunque con excelente salud luciría propiamente como un anciano ya que esto no frena el envejecimiento natural de su especie-**miró a Kagome quien compartía su asombro y hasta podía jurar que Sesshomaru estaba intrigado por aquella información, -_pero si esto existe desde los tiempos de padre…¿cómo es que nunca hemos escuchado hablar de ello antes? -_se preguntó internamente confundido.-**seguramente se preguntarán cómo es que algo así puede existir. La realidad es que he intentamos replicar esta pócima para otro tipo de especie pero no hemos encontrado aún una que se acerque a la compatibilidad que logró la sangre de su padre -**_¿sangre? ¿aquello había sido realizado con su sangre? -_**creo que es propio de su clan ya que su sangre no solamente les permite sanar con rapidez como la mayoría de los demonios, también su saliva tiene poderes curativos.**

**La pócima que madre creó para su compañera permanece sellada y resguardada pues no puede ser utilizada por nadie más que el propio general o su compañera.**

**-¿Por qué no puede ser utilizada por alguien más? -**escuchó preguntar a Sesshomaru.

-**La pócima contiene la sangre de su padre y la de la princesa Izayoi, se ha tenido que realizar una mezcla perfectamente compatible para que el riesgo de rechazo sea menor. **

**-Madre analizó la sangre de su señor padre y la mezcló con la de la princesa, fue añadido también entre otros elementos unas gotas del elixir de la fruta de la juventud la cual me encargué de cultivar en espera de este momento. Como he dicho anteriormente, tras la muerte de madre intenté replicarlo entre otras especies Youkais que deseaban unirse a un humano. La pócima funciona, solo con menor intensidad que la de su señor padre, dependiendo de la sangre del youkai puede llegar a extender la vida del humano hasta unos 300 años que es lo máximo que he presenciado al día de hoy, por supuesto que depende del estado de salud actual del humano y como dije el tipo de sangre y cualidades de la misma del youkai.**

**-creo que en su caso, siendo descendencia directa del gran general no deberíamos preocuparnos.**

Inuyasha sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho…¡existía!, había una forma de mantener a Kagome a su lado por cientos de años, podría ver crecer a sus cachorros, apretó su mano y la miró, lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas, sabía que no estaba triste pues su aroma era de pura felicidad. La vio lanzarse sobre él y plantarle un beso frente a todos logrando que se sonrojara hasta sus peludas orejas pero le respondió tratando de transmitirla lo feliz que aquello también lo hacía.

-**InuYasha, controla a tu compañera -**escuchó decir al malhumorado Lord. Se separó de Kagome y vio a la sacerdotisa sonreírles logrando que su sonrojo permaneciera en su lugar. Rin miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos completamente avergonzada también. -_fhe! es Kagome…¿qué esperaba? -_se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-**entonces,¿qué necesitamos hacer? ¿cuándo puede estar listo? -**preguntó impaciente. La risa de Natsuki no se hizo esperar.

-**Solo necesito extraer un poco de su sangre, el resto de los ingredientes están en mis pertenencias, solo una cosa más…-**Pudo oler la tensión en el ambiente.

-**La sangre debe ser extraída una vez que se ha realizado la marca. **Todos los presentes se tensaron. -**es cuando ambas están mezcladas a un nivel básico y facilita que la pócima se integre al 100% logrando mejores resultados. Veo que ninguna de las parejas a llevado a cabo el ritual -** Todos se sonrojaron a excepción de Sesshomaru - **por lo que habría que cumplir con este paso antes de proseguir.**

**-¡**_Kuso! le prometí a Kagome que nos casaríamos bajo sus costumbres antes de tomarla! Aún si nos vamos en este momento, ¿cuánto tiempo podrá retenerla en el palacio? -_ Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tantos pensamientos cuando lo escuchó.

-**InuYasha realizará su ceremonia de Unión en una aldea a unos días de aquí. Viajarás con ellos escoltada por los guardias de palacio. Una vez terminado el ritual regresarás a palacio y esperarás el tiempo necesario para la ceremonia de este Sesshomaru. Podrás seguir con tus servicios desde aquí. Se te proveerá de lo necesario, mas no dejarás este lugar hasta cumplir con tu obligación a este clan.-**terminó de ordenarle a Natsuki la cual solo realizó una reverencia seguida de un -**como usted ordene Lord Sesshomaru, mi familia está a su servicio -**

Se paró y caminó hacia la salida parándose frente a él. Sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo -**saldrás hoy mismo, mandaré por el monje y la Taijiya, se reunirán en la aldea.**

**-Rin asegúrate que sean atendidos y estén listos para el viaje -**

**-Claro mi señor -**

lo vio salir tranquilamente. Quería agradecerle pero las palabras no salieron.

-**InuYasha - sama regresaré por ustedes una vez que todo esté listo. -**le comento Rin antes de dirigirse a Kagome.

-**He pedido que su desayuno sea servido en el jardín, estoy muy feliz por todos nosotros, Kagome, gracias por tu consejo-**le dijo antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

Una vez que Rin cerró la puerta atrapó a la azabache en un abrazo. La acercó lo suficiente para besarla dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos le dijo: -**En tan solo unos días...serás completamente mía...solo un poco más duradera -**le sonrió divertido.- **¿no te molesta que tengamos que hacer la ceremonia aquí antes que en tu época? -**le preguntó precavido.

-**Por supuesto que nó, además no creo que mi madre se moleste si le explico la situación, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz por nosotros... no puedo esperar a compartir mi vida contigo-**le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

-**mm..no..-**intentaba hablar en medio de aquella deliciosa caricia -**de...be...riamos…-**la alejó -**hacer esto en el salón de Sesshomaru-**hizo una mueca de disgusto que solo hizo reír a la ojicafé. Deshicieron aquel cómodo abrazo y salieron rumbo al jardín.

-**¿qué tanto pueden necesitar….? -**se preguntó en voz alta mientras seguía con atención el escándalo de los sirvientes dentro y fuera de palacio que no dejaban de cargar cosas al carruaje donde transportarían a la sacerdotisa.

-**Bueno, es un viaje de más de una semana InuYasha, ¿tal vez convendría parar a descansar en la casa de tu madre de regreso no lo crees?-**la escuchó preguntar.

-**Son demonios Kagome, no necesitan parar tanto a descansar, podremos viajar aún mientras duermes en mi espalda -**la vio reír.

-**Fhe! ¿por qué me miras así mujer? -**le reclamó su burlona mirada.

-**Yo también...no puedo esperar…-**se limitó a responderle ocasionándole un ligero sonrojo.

-**Regreso en un momento...hay algo que necesito arreglar con Sesshomaru…-**no necesito explicarse. Sabía que Kagome comprendía que aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

-**De acuerdo, aprovechare para ir por mis cosas y revisar si Rin necesita ayuda.**

Asintió y empezó a rastrear el aroma de Daiyoukai, no tardó mucho en detectarlo. Se encontraba en una habitación con un fuerte olor a acero y otros materiales preciosos. Se disponía a tocar cuando lo escuchó.

-**Entra-** ¡_Tsk Desearía que dejara de darme órdenes! -_ abrió la puerta sigiloso y se asombró de lo que tenía frente a él. La habitación estaba llena de diferente clase de espadas, armas de combate y armaduras. Al fondo se encontraba una colección de pinturas de su padre y Sesshomaru en su verdadera forma, así como otra que los capturaba ataviados en completa armadura un lado del otro, en aquella pintura Sesshomaru lucía más joven.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que la habitación no solo contenía el aroma de Sesshomaru, había un vestigio de un aroma desconocido pero al mismo tiempo familiar.

-**Padre guardaba aquí su colección -** le escuchó contestar a su muda pregunta.

-**Yo…-**empezó nervioso-**solo quiero agradecerte...por Natsuki…-**_Kuso ¿por qué es tan difícil..?.si no fuera tan estirado…._tomó aire y terminó-**sé que no lo haces precisamente porque te importamos...y tu también lo necesitabas...de cualquier forma...estoy en deuda contigo.**

-**Me aseguraré de cobrarla cuando sea conveniente-**se limitó a a punto de salir cuando lo escuchó continuar -**he dispuesto que sean cargados dos atuendos para su ceremonia, tengo entendido que es lo que se acostumbra entre los humanos. Tu madre lo utilizó en la ceremonia unión con nuestro padre.-**Aquello le sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo ante el logro que que se refiriera a su madre como algo más que la humana que le había arrebatado a su padre.

-**Rin ha mostrado el interés de seguir viendo a tu compañera. Asegúrate de notificar con tiempo cualquier visita.**

**-De...acuerdo…-**se apuró a contestar aún un poco en Shock con aquella conversación. ¡Acababa de invitarlos abiertamente a visitarlos!-**Que todo vaya bien...con Rin.-**le dijo nervioso.

-**Así será-**le respondió volviéndose a ver uno de los cuadros, momento que aprovechó para salir de aquel ambiente. Aquello había sido demasiado extraño. Se apresuró en encontrar a Kagome.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal vio a Rin y Kagome abrazándose. -_supongo que estaremos de vuelta en poco tiempo -_pensó parecía estar listo para partir.

-**InuYasha-Sama, todo está listo. Han salido mensajeros para informar a la Señorita Sango y Houshi-Sama, así como a la Anciana Kaede.-**

**-Gracias Rin...y por favor dime solo InuYasha -**le dijo rascándose la cabeza en signo de incomodidad. Kagome solo soltó una pequeña risilla.

-**Rin gracias por la hospitalidad, asegurate de pasarlas en mi nombre a Sesshomaru, estoy segura que nos veremos pronto. Recuerda que puedes escribirme y mantenerme informada de como va todo -**le guiño el ojo logrando que se sonrojara.

Natsuki ya se encontraba en el carruaje leyendo algunos pergaminos. Los dos guardias que le fueron asignados tenían aspecto muy humano a excepción de las típicas, garras y colmillo, y unas marrones marcas que cruzaban su frente. El carruaje iba arrastrado por una especie de dragón parecido a Ah-uh pero de menores proporciones y un poco más amable a la vista. De cualquier forma no pretendían pasar por alguna aldea así que no deberían llamar la atención hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Se hincó en espera de sentir el familiar peso de su compañera la cual había entendido que con aquellas ropas de la mañana no podría viajar y ahora portaba uno de esos atuendos deportivos que por suerte eran pantalones. Afirmó su agarre en sus piernas y emprendieron el camino.

-**Es hora de irnos- **ordenó. Inmediatamente los dos guardias tomaron asiento tras el dragón y le siguieron.

El viaje el primer día transcurrió tranquilamente el dragón mantenía la velocidad de InuYasha cosa que agradecía y Natsuki estaba muy concentrada en sus pergaminos así que a menos que Kagome preguntara algo no los importunaba. Los guardias se mantuvieron en silencio, durante las paradas para comer Kagome le convenció de hacer guardia para que ellos también pudieran terminar su comida juntos a lo que a regañadientes tuvo que acceder. Durante la noche se vio en la necesidad de pedirle a Kagome que durmiera en el carruaje para seguir avanzando cosa que no agradó demasiado a la azabache que le reclamó por no poder dormir a su lado creando un bochornoso momento frentes a los guardias y la sacerdotisa. Al final había accedido y pudieron adelantar más de un día de camino a paso normal. Kagome ni siquiera se dió cuenta de la velocidad a la que avanzaban dentro de la comodidad del carruaje.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL MONTE DEL MONJE MUSHIN

Miroku se despertó con el cantar de los pájaros y el característico aroma a alcohol de aquella habitación gracias a los poco saludables hábitos de Mushin. Había pasado la última semana ayudando al viejo a darle mantenimiento al templo, meditando y pensando en Sango.

El día que se despidieron de la anciana Kaede, estuvo tentado a pedirle que le dejara acompañarla después de todo el solo necesitaría un poco más de una semana en el templo y el resto del mes acordado podría pasarlo nutriendo su relación. Sin la maldición ahora podía entregarle su corazón sin reservas, además su compromiso estaba formalizado desde el día que había aceptado tener a sus hijos en aquella colina. Es cierto que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema o compartir un íntimo momento sin contar cuando prefirió morir a su lado dentro del cuerpo de Naraku que dejarlo.-Se estremeció ante el recuerdo pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro - no había declaración de amor más clara que preferir morir al lado de la persona que amas a vivir sin ella-

Su intento había valido en vano pues las palabras murieron en su boca al ver como abrazaba a Kohaku quien lo acompañaría a brindar sus respetos en la aldea. Decidió darles aquel merecido tiempo y sufrir su añoro a distancia. En unas semanas más se reunirían en la aldea y podría empezar su cortejo formalmente.

Se levantó veloz al sentir una presencia demoníaca no amenazante cerca del templo. Mushin aún dormido ni siquiera se inmutó, meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprovación y se dirigió a la entrada del templo. Frente a él un demonio de felino aspecto le esperaba.

-¿**Es usted Miroku-sama el monje del templo? -**preguntó educadamente.

-**Así es…¿a qué debo esta visita? **\- contestó cauteloso.

-**Cumpliendo las órdenes de mi amo y señor Lord Sesshomaru señor del Oeste, le hago entrega de un mensaje urgente. -**comenzó mientras le entregaba un pergamino sellado -**Se requiere su presencia en la aldea del Señor InuYasha-Sama para oficiar su ceremonia de unión con la sacerdotisa Kagome-Sama. **_InuYasha...se casa…¿¡con la señorita Kagome?! -_**La Taijiya Sango -Sama también está siendo notificada. Tenga un Excelente día. Hasta Luego -** terminó mientras lo vio partir a toda velocidad.

Es cierto que espero que sus amigos avanzaran en su relación ahora que no tenían otras preocupaciones e impedimentos, pero honestamente no pensó que se casaran antes que él y Sango con la personalidad del tímido Hanyou -_Supongo que algo ha tenido que ver Kagome en este cambio tan repentino y…¿cómo es que Sesshomaru ha mandado el mensaje? ¿acaso estaban con él? Kami ¿qué tanto ha ocurrido desde que nos separamos?-_ pensó asombrado.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba halagado en que confiaran en él para oficiar su ceremonia de casamiento. Y podría ver a Sango antes de lo previsto. Con una gran sonrisa se adentró en el templo listo para partir a su encuentro.

**Comentarios Finales:**

Hola. Agradezcan a la cuarentena que tenemos en México que me ha permitido avanzar en el fic en mis horarios de comida gracias al Home Office hahaha. Al parecer la próxima semana tampoco requeriré ir a la oficina así que posiblemente pueda dejar otro capítulo el próximo fin. Hagamos changuitos porque así sea.

Me estuve matando la cabeza pensando cómo lograr que Kagome pudiera alargar su vida sin perder su humanidad por completo y que no fuera el mismo cliché de que con la mordida ya todo se soluciona. La verdad mis ideas en este aspecto no fluían demasiado así que terminé con esto, espero no decepcionarlos mucho, de cualquier manera no planeaba que fuera el gran clímax todo esto de la transformación o si terminaría convirtiendola en hanyou etc. sino ya saben….el acto de unión hahaha entonces espero que no sea demasiado cliché.

Si todo sale bien, el próximo capítulo será el tan esperado Lemon un poco de SangoxMiroku

Mata Ne!


	14. Capítulo XIV

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

SANGHO´S POV

Hacía una mañana realmente hermosa. Después de una sesión muy temprana de entrenamiento con Kohaku, se encontraban preparando el desayuno. De repente algo la alertó.

-¡**Hermana! -**escuchó a Kohaku llamarla mientra entraba a la choza

-**Lo sé, alguién viene -**le contestó mientras ambos salían a su encuentro. La presencia demoníaca no era familiar pero tampoco sentía una amenaza inminente. Justo cuando salían por la puerta principal lo vieron.

Un demonio de aspecto felino se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad. No presentía que venía a atacarlos, sin embargo con una sola mirada le indicó a Kohau que estuviera alerta.

En menos de un minuto el youkai paró frente a ellos.

-**Buen día, ¿es usted Sango-Sama la heredera de la aldea del clan de Exterminadores? -**le preguntó amablemente, sorprendiéndola. Solo pudo asentir.

-**Traigo un mensaje urgente de mi Señor, Sesshomaru -Sama Lord del Oeste, -**aquello sí que le pareció extraño. La mirada que Kohaku le regaló le indicó que sentía lo mismo-**se solicita su presencia en la aldea del Señor InuYasha-Sama para acudir a la ceremonia de Unión entre él y la Señorita Kagome-Sama. La ceremonia será llevada a cabo por Miroku-Sama quien está siendo informado también en estos momentos. Pase un excelente día. Me retiro -**y le entregó un pergamino.

Tán rápido como llegó lo vieron perderse en el bosque.

-**Hermana…¿InuYasha se casará con la señorita Kagome?-**le preguntó sorprendio.

-**Eso...eso parece Kohaku...vayaa…-**le contestó mientras volvían a la choza.

Es cierto que esperaba que esos dos por fin hablaran abiertamente de sus sentimientos los cuales eran obvios para todos los que le rodeaban. Nada le hacía más feliz que su mejor amiga...su hermana pudiera ser completamente feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. -_¿pero cómo ha pasado tan rápido? cuando dejamos la aldea Kagome ni siquiera se encontraba ahí...es cierto que InuYasha estuvo muy pensativo…¿qué habrá ocurrido? ¿y por qué el mensaje ha venido directamente de Sesshomaru…?-_pensó

Lo mejor que podía hacer era alegrarse y esperar a llegar a la aldea para que Kagome le explicara todo de primera mano….Además podría ver a Miroku nuevamente. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Estaba nerviosa. Realmente no habían tenido tiempo de platicar sobre el estatus de su relación en ese momento. Después de todo había aceptado tener a su descendencia, para ella eso significaba que estaban comprometidos...pero solo le había besado una vez...mientras él estaba inconsciente y no habían vuelto a hablar de su acuerdo.

Pasar tiempo con Kohaku había sido maravilloso, poder tenerlo de vuelta, entrenar juntos y estar en ese lugar rodeado del espíritu de su familia. Pero también le había extrañado...con todo y sus mañas. Se lamentó no haberse podido despedir apropiadamente, pero sabía que él había comprendido lo importante que era poder tener un tiempo con su hermano.

Poco a poco los recuerdos regresaban, algunos buenos, algunos malos, pero sabía que tendría que infundirle fuerza y ayudarlo a superar la culpa de aquel atroz acto que Naraku le había obligado a cometer.

-**Será mejor que nos demos prisa…-**le comentó a lo que el chico solo sonrió.

MIROKU´S POV

Le tomó solo dos días llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede gracias a Hachi que a regañadientes le había llevado volando gracias a su transformación. Durante todo ese tiempo el único pensamiento que habitaba en su cabeza era del de ver a Sango y aclarar de una vez por todas su relación.

Como si el destino estuviera a su favor, lo primero que vio al descender de Hachi fue a Sango salir de la cabaña de la anciana. La sorprendida y sonrojada expresión de la Taijiya solo le decían que también le estaba esperando.

-**Mi querida Sango, qué alegría poder volver a verte -**le dijo tomando sus manos. -**¿podemos hablar a solas ? -**se precipitó a pedirle.

-**¿No desea descansar antes y comer un poco luego de su viaje excelencia? -**la escuchó ofrecerle, y aunque era cierto que deseaba descansar y no le caería nada mal un humeante plato de comida, la necesitaba a ella más que otra cosa.

-**Puede esperar...realmente me gustaría esta contigo ahora Sango -**le dijo serio tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

-**D..De acuerdo…-**accedió nerviosa.

La llevó hacia un pequeño claro del bosque, reprimiendo todas sus ganas de acariciarla ante el sensual movimiento de sus caderas, se apresuró a adelantándose unos al pie de un frondoso árbol que proveía una buena sombra. Se sentó bajo él y la animó a tomar lugar a su lado.

La vio acercarse y se sorprendió ante la poca distancia que dejó entre ellos. Normalmente ella era siempre la más cuidadosa y prudente a su lado, pero esta vez casi podía rozar la tela de su kimono.

-**¿Como les fue a ti y a Kohaku? -**le preguntó tranquilo pues sabía que no podía llegar de lleno reafirmando sus sentimientos o podría huir.

-**Fue...fue muy bueno compartir tiempo juntos...cada vez recupera más recuerdos, entrenamos juntos...me hizo muy feliz -**la escuchó decir con una sonrisa. concentrada en el paisaje frente a ellos.

-**¿y...a usted? -**la escuchó preguntale

-**El viejo Mushin está feliz de que no deba presenciar otra muerte prematura…-**le dijo divertido.-**Me desea suerte y espera poder conocer una larga descendencia….-**terminó sintiendo como el cuerpo a su lado se tensaba.

-**Sango…-**le dijo sintiendo su corazón palpitar velozmente mientras la miraba.

Ella por su parte no pudo evitar alzar su rostro para encontrarse con él, el delicado sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas la hacía ver completamente adorable. Se animó y con cuidado tomó una de sus manos lentamente, midiendo su avance, tratando de no asustarla. Se emocionó al ver que la chica no rehuía su contacto y respondía el gesto tomando su mano.

-**En aquel momento...te pedí que fueras la madre de mis hijos….aún no terminábamos la pelea con Naraku y era difícil prever el resultado. Aunque mi deseo mas grande era permanecer a tu lado...no podía comprometerme completamente hasta no tener certeza de que la maldición se hubiera roto...aún así...ese día...aceptaste y me hiciste el hombre más feliz...es cierto que no fui ni soy el mejor monje u hombre y seguramente no merezco a una mujer como tu a mi lado…-**la sintió apretar el agarre en su mano.-**Pero mi corazón te eligió desde el momento en que te conocí.**

**-Su excelencia...yo…-**no la dejó terminar.

-**Por eso...quiero reafirmar mi compromiso contigo Sango, quiero que seas mi esposa, vivir a tu lado...rodeado de niños...compartir tu lecho todas las noches...o mejor los días…-**le dijo un poco nervioso -**sé mía Sango y me entregaré por completo, no tocaré a otra mujer que no seas tu.**

**-¿Me aceptas Sango? -**repitió la pregunta conteniendo la desesperación en su pecho.

-**Seré...su esposa excelencia….-**la escuchó decir mientras veía una lágrima deslizarse por la suave mejilla de su ahora prometida. Se apresuró a limpiarla y aprovechó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Se acercó lentamente para que leyera su intención y si no estaba lista darle tiempo de alejarse, pero se maravilló al ver como cerraba sus ojos y entreabría sus labios. Dándole la bienvenida a quel nuevo gesto.

Tomó sus labios despacio y delicadamente, lo que menos deseaba era asustarla por lo que frenó el deseo de profundizar el beso y solo presionó su boca contra la de ella por unos segundos.

Pegó sus frentes disfrutando de la nueva cercanía.

-**Soy tan feliz Sango…-**suspiró dejando salir los nervios y la tensión, disfrutando de aquel momento.

-**Y yo...Miroku -**el sonido de su nombre sin ningún tipo de honorífico le aceleró el corazón.

Sabía que aún les faltaba camino para avanzar en su relación, pero el simple hecho de que le hubiera dejado besarla y empezará a llamarle por su nombre era un gran paso.

Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando del momento antes de que Kohaku los interrumpiera buscandolos para comer. -_bueno…no podía pedir demasiado -_resignado los acompaño de regreso a la aldea y disfrutó de una comida en familia.

INUYASHA´S POV

En total, les tomó tres días llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Habían aprovechado las noches para avanzar lo más posible mientras Kagome descansaba. Tanto él como los guardias y Natsuki, necesitaban muy poco tiempo de descanso y habían acordado intercalar algunas siestas después de los descansos para comer. Se encontraba bastante ansioso, no había podido compartir el lecho con Kagome durante todo ese tiempo -_no debí desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar la última noche a su lado -_se reprendía constantemente. Lo único que agradecía era que en los descansos podía dormir un poco sobre su regazo, disfrutando de las caricias de la azabache en su cabello y rostro.

Estar viajando con un grupo de Youkais les había arrebatado mucho de los momentos íntimos a los que se habían acostumbrado. Apenas podía besarla casta y rápidamente cuando lo otros no los estaban vigilando. Internamente agradecía que Sesshomaru les hubiera proporcionado la seguridad extra de los guardias, se comportaban a la altura y no podía reprochar nada salvo la poca privacidad que esto suponía para ellos.

Sabía que Kagome estaba tan impaciente por llegar a la aldea como él, agradecía que Natuki pudiera hacerle compañía dentro del carruaje, de repente las escuchaba platicar y reír mientras lideraba el camino.

La anticipación y ansiedad se acrecentaban en su pecho a medida que se acercaban a la aldea. -_Espero que Miroku y Sango ya que encuentren ahí -_ pedía internamente. No deseaba esperar más de lo necesario para unirse a Kagome, aunque al menos necesitaría un día para preparar algunas cosas. Sonrió ante la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

-**Estamos a unos minutos-**dijo en voz alta para que Kagome lograra escucharle y aceleró el paso.

Se sorprendió al ver a muchos de los aldeanos darles la bienvenida. Parecía que esperaban su llegada.

Sonrió al ver a lo lejos a sus Amigos. Miroku y Sango los saludaban al lado de la anciana Kaede.

Estacionaron frente a la cabaña y se apresuró a ayudar a Kagome a bajar del carruaje. Las exclamaciones de asombro por sus amigos le hicieron sentirse un poco incómodos, sabía que debía prepararse para los ataques.

-**Hemos llegado -**le dijo mirando a sus profundos ojos cafés mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía a su lado sin soltarla.

-**Vaya amigo…. ya vi que no perdiste el tiempo con la señori….¡ouch!-**no pudo acabar al ser golpeado por Sango.

-**Disculpalo InuYasha, estamos muy felices de verlos juntos. Nos hemos sorprendido por la noticia pero estamos muy contentos…¿no es así Hoshi-Sama? -**la escuchó felicitarlos y regañar al monje quien solo asintió sobándose la cabeza.

-**InuYasha...Kagome...Rin me informó de las buenas noticias -**no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a Kaede -**hemos preparado una habitación en el templo para la sacerdotisa y los guardias se quedarán en una de las chozas cercanas.**

**-Ehh...si claro -**se movió para hacer lugar a Natsuki

-**Ella en Natsuki...la hija de la sacerdotisa que iba a ayudar a mis padres...ahora está aquí para ayudarnos a nosotros con una parte del ritual…-**se sonrojo al decir esto último y Miroku no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

-**Gracias por su hospitalidad -**dijo Natsuki haciendo una reverencia a la que todos respondieron. -**si me permiten me gustaría ir preparando lo necesario…¿asumo que realizará la ceremonia el día de mañana?**

Miro a Kagome quien solo le regalo una gran sonrisa adornada de un tierno sonrojo mientras asentía. Fue lo único que necesito para comprobar que ella deseaba que sucediera tan pronto como él.

-**Si será mañana.-**confirmó seguro para el asombro de sus amigos.

-**De acuerdo...necesito todo un día para preparar lo necesario así que la mañana siguiente a su unión podremos terminar la poción. -**los dos asintieron.

-**Una de mis aprendices les mostrará el Camino -**le indicó Kaede.

Natsuki y los guardias pronto se perdieron de vista.

-**Por qué no pasamos todos y compartimos una taza de té mientras nos cuentan todo lo que ha pasado niños…-**les invitó Kaede.

Entraron silenciosos a la cabaña. InuYashas se sentó al lado de Kagome sin soltar su mano. Frente a ellos se sentó la anciana Kaede con Miroku y Sango a sus respectivos costados. El té fue servido en silencio. Una vez que todos tuvieron su taza la anciana comenzó…

-**Bueno, estoy segura que todos esperábamos este resultado tarde o temprano…-**tanto él como Kagome se miraron sonrojados.-**Debo decir que me sorprende que todo haya pasado tan rápido pero como ha dicho Sango estoy muy feliz con la noticia…-**tomó un pequeño sorbo…-**Ahora...naturalmente tenemos algunas preguntas**

**-Anciana Kaede...responderemos a todas sus dudas pero...antes de comenzar….¿dónde está shippo y Kohaku? -**preguntó Kagome. Sabía que había extrañado al kitsune y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

-**oh si...los hemos mandado a cazar la comida para mañana, no creo que tarden demasiado.**

**-ah ya veo…-**suspiró una más relajada Kagome.

-**InuYasha…-**le llamó mientras apretaba su agarre -**¿te parece si empiezo yo? -**le preguntó con una sonrisa calmante. Sabía que lo hacía por su incomodidad ante la situación y porque él no era el mejor con las palabras. Así que solo asintió y le dio otro apretón a su agarre. La vio relajarse a su costado y dejar que parte de su peso descansara en él. Aquello solo le sacó una sonrisa, había extrañado tenerla así de cerca. Cuando volvió la mirad a sus amigos, ambos le veían ligeramente asombrados...Sango sonrojada y Miroku con su característica mirada pícara. Kaede como siempre mostraba respeto.

-**Bueno…-**inició Kagome provocándole un respingo. -**todo empezó cuando volví de casa y solo encontré a InuYasha….había planeado pasar una larga temporada tras terminar mis exámenes...así que le propuse que tomáramos unas vacaciones...ya saben...entre peleas y demonios no había podido realmente apreciar la belleza de esta época….claro que en mi intenciones también estaba trabajar en nuestra relación…-**la escuchó admitir aquello sonrojada -**Así que empezamos a viajar y bueno, para resumirlo ambos aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Solo que había un pequeño detalle...InuYasha como saben tiene más de 200 años y yo soy Humana...pensar en dejarle tan pronto…-**la sintió temblar un poco y el olor a tristeza se respiró en el aire -**así que...InuYasha fue a ver al anciano Myoga pero no estaba así que Totosai nos ayudó con la información que necesitábamos….-**sus amigos los veían interrogantes.

-**Como saben Natsuki es la hija de la sacerdotisa que el padre de InuYasha buscó para resolver esta misma cuestión de edad...entre humano e Inu-Youkai….existe una poción que mezcla nuestras sangres y me da la posibilidad de vivir unos cientos de años al lado de Inuyasha -**las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

-**Es por eso que Natsuki está aquí...la poción requiere que tome nuestras sangre después del ritual de unión InuYoukai pero habíamos acordado que realizaremos la ceremonia tradicional humana también...así que por eso los llamamos...solo deseamos que estén ustedes, después tendré la ceremonia en mi tiempo con mi familia del otro lado del pozo...por ahora será con mi familia del Sengoku...así que...Miroku si nos haces el honor…**

**-No tiene que pedirlo Señorita-Kagome...estaré más que halagado de unir a dos de mis mejores amigos.-**le respondió

La anciana Kaede se había quedado pensativa...

-**¿por qué hemos recibido carta de Sesshomaru? -**preguntó

Esta vez se animó a hablar.

-**Totosai dijo que Sesshomaru sería quien podría saber donde encontrar información sobre la sacerdotiza que padre buscó...por eso fuimos pedir su ayuda…**

**-¡Sesshomaru les ayudó….? ¿voluntariamente? -**preguntó una Sango sorprendida.

-**Nos sorprendió tanto como ustedes...pero digamos que….él también la necesitará en un futuro**

**-Así que planea tomar a Rin-**dijo Kaede sorprendiendo a todo los presentes menos a ellos.

-**Vaya...si que nos hemos perdido bastante-**dijo Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

-**De acuerdo, entonces mañana realizaremos la ceremonia…¿les parece bien durante el atardecer?**

**-Bajo el Goshinboku…-**se apresuró a aclarar,sacándole una sonrisa a la vieja.

-**Por su puesto.- **terminó de confirmar.

-**Kagome, dormirás aquí esta noche...no debes ver al novio hasta la ceremonia -**le ordenó a la azabache.

-**¡Estás loca anciana! no he podido dormir con mi compañera por tres días….si crees que soportaré uno más está….s-**se quedó callado al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos los presente incluida la de su compañera.

-**¡InuYasha! como pudiste hacerle eso a Kagome antes de la ceremonia! -**le regaño Sango.

-**NO ….no...es eso…-**_Kuso...yo y mi bocota_

_-_**InuYasha no me ha faltado al respeto de esa manera…-**escuchó decir a una sonrojada Kagome….-**solo hemos dormido...es todo…-**sabía que estaba mintiendo...si que habían hecho otras cosas...un estremecimiento le recorrió solo de recordarlo, pero entendía que lo hacía por Kaede y Sango. -**Respetaremos la tradición-**terminó sin muchas ganas.

-**¿Es solo un día más si? -**le dijo en tono suplicante, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. ¿cómo podía decirle que no?

-**Khe! De acuerdo -** soltó a regañadientes.

-**Gracias-**le dijo abrazándolo por sorpresa. Como había extrañado eso, abrazarla y enterrar su nariz en su cabello, impregnandose de su aroma.

-**Ajam..Ajam..-**tosió el monje devolviendolo a la realidad ocasionando que los colores se le subieran.- **tu te vienes conmigo amigo...seguro Sango también quiere tener una charla de chicas con la señorita no es así? -**les preguntó mientra veía como se sonreían. Lo alejó del calor de Kagome a la fuerza.

-**Te veo luego -**la vio despedirlo

-¡**Oé que te pasa monje! -**le reclamó una vez fuera de la choza.

-**Tranquilo hombre, Tranquilo, a partir de mañana la tendrás toda par ti -**le dijo sugerentemente. -**Ahora...creo que es momento para que de verdad tengamos una charla de hombres -**le comentó mientras caminaba a su lado

-**¡Ahorrate tu charla que ya todo lo que necesito saber! -**le dijo molesto aún por haberle arrebatado de los brazos de Kagome.

-¿**Aahh siii? -**le dijo sugerentemente -**entonces…¿tu...y la señorita Kagome….ya han hecho….cosas…?**

**-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia monje libidinoso! -**se sonrojó mientras recordaba todas las cosas que le había hecho a Kagome.

-**De acuerdo...de acuerdo...solo pensé que te gustaría saber algunos consejo de lo que a las chicas les gusta….pero si ya tienes toda la información y estás tan seguro….**

Era cierto que después de todo era Miroku...un mujeriego…¿quien más podría saber sobre esos temas que él? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer como hombre...pero no sabía nada más de lo que había descubierto un poco con Kagome y Totosai se había centrado en su papel dentro del ritual no el de Kagome..._Kuso…¿tal vez no sea tan mala idea? -_pensó.

-**Exa...exactamente…¿qué les gusta….? -**preguntó avergonzado.

-**Oh mi amigo...yo te iluminaré en este camino y te aseguro que la Señorita Kagome lo agradecerá.**

Así empezó una charla que le mantuvo de todos los colores por un buen rato.

KAGHOME´S POV

Mientras escuchaba a InuYasha alejarse con el Monje Miroku la anciana Kaede leyendo la atmósfera se excusó para dejarlas solas contándoles que debía pasar a revisar a un enfermo.

Una vez que estuvieron solas sintió los brazos de Sango envolverla en un cálido abrazo mientras le decía -**estoy muy feliz por ti Kagome -**ella le devolvió el gesto con ternura.

-**Gracias Sango….yo aún no lo puedo creer. -**le contestó emocionada.-**todo pasó tan rápido y tan natural...**

**-Tengo que decir que lo que más me ha sorprendido es la actitud de InuYasha a tu lado…¿cómo es que en tan poco tiempo ha cambiado tanto? -**le preguntó asombrada.

-**Bueno...después de confesar nuestros sentimientos todo fluyó mucho mas sencillo...además hemos afianzado nuestra confianza...y se ha rendido a su instinto que desde hacía tiempo me había elegido como su compañera…-**le dijo sonrojada.

-**Siempre supe que estaban destinado...si no hubiera sido tan cabezota…-**le dijo riendo divertida.

-**Lo sé-**

**-Y…¿estás lista Kagome?...para todo lo que conlleva tu unión con un Inu-Youkai..-**le dijo un poco sonrojada.

-**Lo estoy, le dijo segura aunque con el mismo rosado en sus mejillas, gracias a que me platicaste como sucedía pude estar más tranquila y hablar con InuYasha sobre ello después de que visitó a Totosai...Además después de todo lo que ha pasado...mentiría si dijera que no estoy esperándolo…**

**-¡Kagome...qué cosas dices!-**le dijo una avergonzada y escandalizada Sango.

-**Lo siento Sango...por momentos olvido que estos temas no se hablan tan libremente en esta época...es solo que en mi tiempo es algo muy normal y que incluso la mayoría de las parejas elige hacer incluso antes de casarse -**mientras decía esto Sango se ponía cada vez más roja. -**si te incomoda no tenemos que hablar….**

**-No...la interrumpió...está bien...después de todo si el Monje Miroku planea cumplir su palabra...prefiero estar un poco informada-**le terminó diciendo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-**En ese caso prometo que te responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas...cuando estés lista.-**le dijo tranquila tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

-**Gracias -**

-**Hablando del Monje Miroku…¿tuvieron algún momento para hablar sobre su relació antes de que se marcharan? -**le preguntó

-**Sé que era algo que él esperaba pero realmente no pude, tenía demasiado en mi cabeza en ese momento y estaba concentrada en Kohaku...la verdad es que estos días que pasé al lado de Kohaku fueron maravillosos pero me arrepentí de no haber hablado antes con él...por eso ayer que llegamos aclaramos algunas cosas…-**terminó sonrojada.

-**Ajaaa…-**la animó emocionada

-**Bueno...ahora puedo decir con seguridad...que estoy comprometida…-**terminó

-¡**Oh Sango eso es maravilloso! -**le dijo emocionada mientras tomaba sus manos.

-**si...bueno aún no lo mencionamos a nadie...tu eres la primera...y supongo que Miroku le dirá a InuYasha...lo mejor será anunciarlo después de que terminemos sus ceremonias.**

**-Estoy tan feliz Sango...por fin estoy al lado de la persona que amo y dos de mis mejores amigos van a casarse...después de tanto sufrimiento...por fin podemos disfrutar libremente de nuestras vidas.-**Sango le miró emocionada y asintió.

Se quedaron platicando un buen rato, compartieron sus más recientes aventuras del poco tiempo que estuvieron lejos hasta que Kohaku y Shippo llegarón.

-¡**Kagomeeee! has vuelto! -**escuchó gritar al zorrito antes de sentirlo colgarse a su cuello. Lo envolvió en un maternal abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

-**Hola Shippo…¿me extrañaste? -**le preguntó divertida mientras lo veía hacer un puchero.

-**¿Por qué te fuiste con el chucho y no me llevaste contigo Kagome? -**le reclamó.

-**Lo siento Shippo fue algo que no teníamos planeado-**

**-Kagome…¿es cierto que tomarás a Inuyasha como tu compañero? -**le preguntó decaído.

-**Así es…¿No te agrada la idea? -**le dijo jugando.

-**No...no es eso...quiero decir...ahora...yo…-**la esponjosa cola no dejaba de temblar ante su nerviosismo, sabía que seguramente tenía miedo de quedarse solo.

-**Antes de que digas algo hay algo que InuYasha me pidió que te preguntará por los dos...Shippo…-**le dijo tomando su cara suavemente entre sus manos. -**¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros...conmigo e InuYasha? -**le dijo dulcemente esperando su reacción.

Shippo se echó a llorar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza -**snif snif...pensé...snif snif...que ya no me querrían…-**empezó a decir con dificultad.

-**Shippo...eres como un hijo para nosotros…¿cómo podríamos dejarte? -**le dijo amorosamente logrando que los ojos del Kitsune brillaran de la emoción.

-**Entonces...vivirás con nosotros? -**le volvió a preguntar mientras lo veía asentir furiosamente mientras se pegaba mas a su pecho.

Se quedó ahí acunandolo hasta que se durmió. Mientras lo mecía sonrió al ver a Kohaku ayudar a su hermana con la comida. -_extrañaba estar en casa….-_

INUYASHA´S POV

Se encontraban cerca del río,el calor en su rostro le decía que seguramente estaba del color de su ahori. Incapaz de mirar al pervertido monje a su espalda se concentró en el paisaje frente a él, luchando con todas sus fuerzas de no imaginarse con Kagome mientras el libidinoso Hoshii repasaba los sagrados secretos del placer femenino.

-**De acuerdo, es suficiente...ya puedes parar -**le dijo molesto al imaginar a Kagome en una sugerente pose logrando que su miembro se estremeciera, lo que menos quería era darle una excusa más a Miroku para que se burlara de poca experiencia.

-**Aja...entonces eso ya lo hiciste…-**le dijo seguro.

-**No he dicho nada de eso pervertido….-**le gritó sonrojado.

-**Vaya...sabía que la señorita Kagome contenía bastos conocimientos de su época...pero no pensé que estuviera tan avanzada en esto temas también…-**le dijo sugerentemente.

En menos de dos segundos lo tenía preso del cuello mientras presionaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra el suelo, mostrándole abiertamente sus colmillos mientras sentía un fuego en su pecho producto de la rabia al escuchar a su amigo hablar de aquella manera de su compañera.-**No vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a mi compañera Houshi…-**le gruñó amenazante.

-**Tra...tranquilo amigo...no volverá a pasar…-**le dijo sereno el Monje. Cuando fue consciente de la posición y lo que acababa de hacer se alejó y le dió la espalda.

-**Lo siento Miroku...Totosai me advirtió que mis instintos actuarían más fuerte al estar cerca de Kagome...o ante cualquier amenaza o peligro hacia ella...será un poco más difícil controlarlo durante los primeros meses...así que...cuida tus palabras...por tu bien...no quiero lastimarte pero...si haces ese tipo de comentarios sobre Kagome...**

-**No lo sabía amigo...descuida tendré más cuidado…-**le dijo sobándose el un momento le había temido. -_supongo que ahora realmente tendré que cuidar mi lengua -_pensó tragando con dificultad. En un intento de eliminar la tensión cambió el tema.

-**¿Le has dicho a la señorita sobre la cabaña? -**le preguntó

-**Aún no...quiero que sea una sorpresa…¿crees...crees que le guste? -**le contestó nervioso.

-**Por su puesto...es la mejor de la aldea...aunque sea un poco extraña...estoy seguro que a Kagome solo le interesa estar a tu lado….no le importaría vivir en un árbol…-**rió ante la idea y al poco tiempo le escuchó unírsele.

-**Lo sé...es perfecta-**dejó salir pensando en ella.

MIROKU´S POV

Definitivamente el amor había hecho graves estragos en su amigo. Solo bastaba ver cómo su mirada cambiaba por completo al decir el nombre de Kagome...o cómo había ferozmente reaccionado ante un comentario que en cualquier otro día solo le habría valido una ligero golpe en su cabeza.

Pero estaba feliz por él y todo eso solo le hacía ansiar más unirse a la Taijiya.

-**InuYasha...yo también tengo algo que contarte…-**empezó-**Sango...por fín ha aceptado ser la madre de mis hijos…-**le dijo emocionado.

-**Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro…-**le respondió un hanyou confundido.

-**Amigo...esas circunstancias fueron...bueno no fueron las mejores y aún no derrotábamoss a Naraku… el día de ayer le he reafirmado mis sentimientos y me ha aceptado.-**sintió como el ojidorado palmeaba su hombro.

-**Ya era hora -**le dijo.

-**Podría decir lo mismo contigo -**le respondió burlón a lo que los dos rieron.

-**Fhe!**

**-Lo que me lleva a hacerte la siguiente propuesta de negocios...como sabes, espero tener una gran familia y necesito aumentar mis ganancias...así que pensé que podemos seguir trabajando juntos para exterminar demonios y compartir las ganancias...después de todo te aseguro que no estará demás que puedas comprarle lindos regalos a la señorita Kagome...-**lo vió pensarlo unos segundos.

-**De acuerdo...pero lo haré por temporadas ya que Kagome, Shippo y yo pasaremos algún tiempo en la casa de madre también…**

**-¿Tienes una propiedad y hasta ahora lo compartes?-**le recriminó.

-**Oe! no tenía planeado regresar a ese lugar...pero con Kagome pude disfrutarlo...y a ella le gustó así que…**

**-Muy bien...acepto tus condiciones -**le dijo

INUYASHA´S POV

Estaba ansioso, una día más que no podría dormir al lado de su compañera -_¿ por qué demonios hay que cumplir tantas tradiciones...humanas...youkai…. tsk solo quiero tenerla cerca! -_pensaba molesto.

Después de hablar con Miroku se había apresurado a la cabaña que con ayuda de algunos aldeanos había logrado erigir no muy lejos del Goshinboku, aunque si lo suficientemente escondida y distanciada de la aldea y los curiosos. Poco después de la muerte de Kikyo y cuando entendió que no imaginaba una vida sin la azabache, le había pedido ayuda a algunos de los aldeanos para construir la choza...que más que eso se parecía a la casa de Kagome en el futuro.

Sabía que no podía proveerle las mismas comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero esperaba que con la similitud de la distribución de su hogar le resultará más fácil adaptarse a este tiempo. Gracias al exterminio de demonios y a la administración de Miroku se había hecho de algo de dinero después de ayudar a tantas casas malditas con la nube negra de desgracia que solo el monje podía identificar y que convenientemente siempre se postraba en la mejor de las casas de las aldeas.

Poco a poco la casa había tomado forma. Había sido un poco difícil ocultarselo a la ojicafé pues sus ausencias no estaban tan justificadas al no tener a quien visitar, sin embargo se las arreglaba poniendo excusas sobre su necesidad de estar solo o ir a ver a Totosai o buscar a Myoga. Había tratado de adelantar todo el trabajo posible cuando Kagome se iba a su casa dos o tres días sin dejar de renegar que se tomaba demasiado tiempo, por su puesto.

Al final lo había logrado y debía decir que estaba satisfecho. Los aldeanos le había ayudado de buena gana y se maravillaron con sus ideas futuristas, unos incluso adaptaron algunas a sus chozas. Nadie reparó en que deseara asentarse en la aldea. Los ancianos que le conocían, atrás habían dejado cualquier rencor cuando conocieron la historia completa de la muerte de Kikyo, y después de todo el Bosque era llamada el Bosque de InuYasha.

Se sentó en el pequeño porche frente a una de las entradas de la casa. El día estaba llegando a su fin. No había podido ver a Kagome desde esa mañana y todavía debía esperar hasta el atardecer del siguiente día. -_tal vez pueda ir a verla a escondidas una vez que todos estén dormidos -_ maquilo satisfecho -_¿qué tanto pueden estar haciendo? -_se preguntó, había pasado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el escándalo de algunos de los aldeanos tras haberse corrido la voz, las mujeres no habían dejado de cocinar desde la tarde. Por lo menos presentía que habría deliciosa comida.

Se subió a uno de los árboles cercanos a la casa y decidió contemplar el cielo, recordando los momento que había pasado al lado de la chica del futuro…

KAGHOMES´S POV

Después de lo que le pareció demasiado tiempo, Miroku entró con una de las cajas que había visto cargar en el carruaje al peliplateado. Se acercó y la dejó frente a ella.

-**InuYasha me ha pedido que le haga entrega de este obsequio por parte de Sesshomaru señorita Kagome - **¿sesshomaru les había dado obsequios?-**estoy seguro que le gustará abrirlo en compañía de las mujeres así que las dejaré solas unos momentos en los que nosotros preparamos la cena -**les hizo un ademán y Shippo para que lo siguieran fuera y estos salieron tras él obedientes.

-**no esperé que Sesshomaru tuviera tal detalle - **dijo conmovida por el gesto de su cuñado. Se acercó al gran rectángulo envuelto perfectamente en una resistente tela. Los sonidos de asombro de las féminas de la habitación incluyéndola a ella no se hicieron esperar.

Al descubrir la caja se encontró con un hermoso kimono rojo con detalles en blanco, tocó la suave y lujosa tela.

-**Es un kimono de boda -**dejó salir Sango emocionada.

-**Y uno digno de la realeza -** complementó la anciana asintiendo, aceptando lo adecuado y perfecto del atuendo para la ocasión.

-**No sé que decir...es tan bello…-**continuó admirándolo.

-**Si alguien puede portar algo tan exquisito...esa eres tu Kagome -**la animó sango.

-**Me aseguraré de agradecerle propiamente...la verdad en lo último que había pensado era en que utilizar para la ceremonia, pensé que un simple kimono bastaría…-**susurró bajito -

**-Te puedo asegurar que InuYasha tiene uno a juego-**escuchó a una Sango emocionada.

La imagen de su InuYasha vestido formalmente con un traje tradicional japonés para la ceremonia de boda le cruzó por la mente y se estremeció ante lo apuesto que se veía. Definitivamente esto mejoraría su ya increíble día y lo recibiría gustosa.

La tarde pasó entre preparativos, los aldeanos no dejaban de llegar con presentes en forma de comida o pequeños detalles para el hogar. Esa aldea había pasado por tanto y agradecía que al final InuYasha fuera aceptado completamente. Aquellas felicitaciones que podía ver eran completamente honestas, y los buenos deseos para que vivieran una larga vida en familia...no necesitaba más.

Shippo y Kohaku se encargaron de invitar al resto de la aldea a la cena posterior a la ceremonia y pronto volvieron con buenas nuevas, la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían comprometido a llevar un platillo para disfrutar de un gran festín. Después de todo parecía que se armaría una fiesta. Sabía que aquello a InuYasha no le haría tanta gracia pero esperada disfrutar unos momentos y agradecer los detalles y buenos deseos de todos antes de retirarse.

Respiró tranquila al recordar que no debía preocuparse por el lugar donde pasaría la noche de bodas, Sango le había asegurado que todo habíá quedado dispuesto poco después de que ella y Miroku arribaron a la aldea. Estaba sumamente agradecida de no tener que preocuparse por aquello. Había temido no tener un poco de privacidad pero confiaba en las palabras de Sango y mientras estuviera con su Hayou que más daba donde pasarán la noche mientras estuvieran juntos por fin.

Para ella también había sido muy duro no poder dormir a su lado durante estos últimos días. Verlo alterarse ante el comentario de la anciana Kaede le había aclarado que su mediodemonio la necesitaba tanto como ella.

La noche cayó velozmente no había podido ver al peliplateado desde que llegó y Miroku se encargó de llevarle la cena. -_tal vez pueda salir a buscarlo cuando todos duerman- _pensó ingeniosa mientras comía.

Y así fue… esperó el momento adecuado y salió sigilosa rumbo...al goshinboku.

INUYASHA´S POV

Había esperado que Kagome le llevará la cena, pero se decepcionó un poco al ver a miroku.

-**Calma, sé que no soy precisamente a quien esperabas, pero la señorita Kagome está atrapada entre las mujeres -** le escuchó decirle resignado -**tendrás que valerte solo de mi compañía.**

-**Fhe! - **fue su única respuesta antes de tomar el cuenco de sopa y sentarse al lado del houshi.

Miroku no le acompañó demasiado tiempo después de la cena y se encontró solo nuevamente.

Decidió esperar en el Goshinboku hasta que los aldeanos estuvieran dormidos para acercarse a la choza de la anciana y poder ver a su compañera. Se sentó sobre las grandes raíces de aquél árbol y recargó su peso en el ancho tronco cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la fresca brisa, atento a la constante disminución de voces, y pasos en la aldea.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero pronto el dulce aroma de la azabache inundó su nariz, sonrió y decidió no precipitarse a su encuentro. Relajó su cuerpo y mantuvo una respiración estable, para cualquiera que pasara en ese momento parecería que estaba dormido. El familiar sonido y cada vez más cerca de sus pisadas le alborotó el corazón por un momento.

KAGHOME´S POV

Estar cerca del Goshinboku siempre le hacía sentir cerca de su InuYasha, si no contaba con la suerte de verlo por lo menos no se sentiría tan sola.

Se alegró de ver que su instinto no le había traicionado. Recargado sobre el tronco se encontraba un relajado peliplateado, la brisa jugueteaba con su cabello otorgándole un aspecto simplemente de otro mundo. Se acercó lentamente con precipitados latidos llenos de emoción.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo había visto. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro ante aquella memoria.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible y se inclinó sobre el apacible rostro que tanto había deseado ver ese día, humedeció rápidamente sus labios antes de presionarlos sobre los de su ojidorado.

Sintió el suave agarre de sus fuertes brazos en su cintura mientras la posicionaba sobre su regazo. Sonrió en medio del beso cuando sintió la traviesa lengua del semidemonio pedir permiso para ahondar la caricia. Gustosa le concedió la entrada. -_Kami, cuánto había extrañado esto…-_pensó feliz mientras enredaba sus manos tras su cuello atrayéndolo lo más cerca que podía a su cuerpo. No había podido disfrutar de sus besos de esa manera desde que había salido de las tierras de Seshomaru.

Pronto sintió el oxígeno extinguiéndose en sus pulmones. Él lo percibió claramente y liberó con calma sus labios manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

-**Hola- **le dijo dulcemente.

-**Pensé...que podría encontrarte aquí…-**le contestó recuperando el aliento - **quería verte **

Lo vio reír quedamente. -**Estaba esperando a que todos durmieran para secuestrarte…-**terminó divertido. -**también extrañaba esto onna -**le dijo casi en un ronroneo mientras la abrazaba y enterraba su nariz en su cuello aspirando fuertemente.

-**¿Crees…-**empezó un poco nerviosa-**que podamos quedarnos a dormir aquí esta noche…? podemos regresar ante de que amanezca…-**le dijo esperanzada.

-**Por mi no hay problema...sabes bien que esa tonta superstición de no vernos no tiene sentido para mi -**le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -**y estoy harto de no poder dormir con mi compañera -**terminó en un tono un tanto molesto.

-**Está arreglado entonces -** soltó contenta.

-**Hace un momento…¿no estabas dormido o si? -**le preguntó curiosa.

-**Tsk...ni un poco…**

Entrecerró sus ojos en una mueca divertida para mostrarle juguetonamente su fingido sacarle una burlona sonrisa. Se acomodó entre sus brazos recargando su espalda en su pecho. Lo sintió acomodar su agarre sobre su vientre, su respiración le proporcionaba cosquillas en su oreja.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando del encuentro y la noche.

-**El kimono que has mandado con Miroku...es realmente hermoso...no esperaba que tu hermano tuvieran un detalle así…-**le dijo recordando esa tarde.

-**Me lo entregó poco antes de salir, me dijo que era un regalo que padre no llegó a darle madre y parecía apropiado para la ocasión...me sorprendió tanto como a ti…-**le respondió tranquilo mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre sobre la ropa.

-**Te...entregó uno a ti también…-**le preguntó cautelosa, recordando la afirmación de Sango.

-**¿Cómo lo sabes? -** le respondió afirmando la pregunta.

-**Sango...hizo un comentario, muy segura de que seguro tenías uno a juego.**

**-Si...bueno...no sé si debería usarlo…-**le dijo inseguro.

-**Anda...seguro...te verás muy apuesto. -**le animó suplicante.

-**Si te hace feliz…**

**-Lo hace…-**le respondió sonriente sin dejarlo terminar.

-**Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz….-**terminó mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente.

Conmovida por sus palabras le respondió -**Ahora mismo, estar así contigo, saber que a partir de mañana estaremos unidos por siempre...no creo que exista mayor felicidad.**

**-Solo falta un día….un día y serás mía por siempre.-**le dijo intensamente mientras tomaba su mentón y le hacía mirarlo. La seguridad en su mirada lo decía todo. Ella solo pudo asentir e inclinarse a besarlo suave y rápidamente antes de esconder su rostro en su pecho.

Tras todo el ajetreo de ese día, sintió por fin su cuerpo sucumbir al cansancio. Era como si solo al estar en sus brazos su cuerpo se relajaba completamente. No pudo evitar que un gran bostezo la inundara. Sintió el fuerte pecho bajo ella sacudirse ligeramente ante la risa del peliplateado.

-**Descansa Kagome...te despertaré cuando sea el momento. -**le susurró suavemente.

Envuelta en el calor de su compañero y la suave caricia de sus garras sobre su cabello no tardó en deslizarse al mundo de los sueños.

INUYASHA´S POV

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, sentirla cerca esa noche después de tantas otras en soledad. El familiar calor de su menudo cuerpo le era reconfortante. Se quedó despierto un largo tiempo, acariciando su cabello, aspirando su aroma, contemplando su silueta. -_Solo un día -_ fué el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Cerca del amanecer:

Despertó ante el sonido de una familia de pájaros cantando. Sonrió incluso antes de abrir sus ojos al notar la respiración de la azabache sobre su pecho. Se levantó con cuidado y empezó a andar hacia la aldea aún con la ojicafé entre sus brazos cuyo sueño seguía igual de profundo.

Evaluó si lo mejor era despertarla pero desechó la idea, seguramente ese día sería igual o más estresante que el día anterior y necesitaría todo el descanso posible.

Entró sigilosamente a la cabaña de la anciana donde una mirada entre resignada y reprobatoria lo encaró. La vieja ya se encontraba bebiendo un té antes siquiera de que los rayos del sol empezaran a colarse sobre la montaña.

Sintió la reprimenda mental mientras la dejaba a su compañera en su futón y salía cuidadosamente rumbo al rió a refrescarse.

-_Fhe! le dijo que no iba a pasar otra noche sin ella -_ pensó divertido recordando el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Decidió darse un baño en la fresca agua del rió antes de regresar a la cabaña donde seguramente Miroku le buscaría una vez que el desayuno estuviera listo.

MIROKU´S POV

-_Creo que esto bastará -_ se dijo antes de cerrar el pergamino donde había terminado sus últimos apuntes para la ceremonia de esa tarde.

Se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para pasar por el desayuno y acompañar a su peliplateado amigo pues sabía que estaría ansioso todo el reto del día y pretendía explicarle la ceremonia para reducir su incomodidad o nerviosismo.

Apenas estuvo unos minutos en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa pues había más mujeres de lo normal dentro por los preparativos. Aprovechó para ver a su hermosa prometida quien le entregó los alimentos con premura para sacarlo de ahí. No pudo evitar sentir su acelerado corazón al verla sonrojarse más seguido ante su presencia.

Contento salió rumbo a la cabaña de InuYasha quien lo esperaba sentado cerca de la entrada.

Tomaron sus alimentos en relativa tranquilidad.

El resto del día se dedicó a ayudar al semidemonio a limpiar la cabaña, repasar la ceremonia, prepara su traje y tranquilizar al novio quien conforme se acercaba la hora parecía volverse cada vez más nervioso.

INUYASHA´S POV

La ceremonia estaba a tan solo unas horas de comenzar. El día había pasado más rápido de lo que imaginó entre los preparativos de la cabaña y los intentos de Miroku por tranquilizarle.

Totosai y Myoga habían llegado cerca del mediodía y agradecía poder distraerse un poco entre las pláticas de armas y entrenamientos pendientes que según ambos invitados aún necesitaba mejorar si deseaba alcanzar a su padre.

Conforme las horas pasaban sentía un cúmulo de emociones cada vez más fuerte. Nerviosismo, ansiedad, incluso temor de que algo pasara, de que por increíble que pareciera Kagome se arrepintiera.

Afortunadamente Miroku podía comprender tales fluctuaciones en su ánimo y no había dejado de repetirle que todo aquello era normal, que nada malo pasaría y que solo debía concentrarse en disfrutar de aquel día.

Aquellas palabras de aliento ayudaban un poco pero no podía evitar temer, estaba tan cerca de completar su felicidad de tener una compañera para la eternidad, de terminar para siempre su soledad. Que la sola idea de que todo eso fuera un sueño era aterrador.

La palabras de Miroku lo trajeron a la realidad.

-**La srita. Kagome ya debe estarse preparando...deberías hacer lo mismo amigo…-**le indicó.

-**Iré a ver como va todo y regresaré para escoltarte al Goshinboku -**La tensión en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar. -**Todo irá bien, anda empieza a cambiarte - **le ordenó mientras se alejaba.

-**Myoga...vayamos a buscar algo de beber…-**escuchó a Totosai -**dejémoslos solos.**

La última oración le hizo concentrarse en sus alrededores y lo detectó. Sesshomaru estaba acercándose.

Sintió la presencia de Rin, Ah Uh y el renacuajo separarse de su medio hermano cerca de la aldea. Segundos después sintió la presencia acercarse a gran velocidad y antes de lo esperado lo tenía frente a él.

-**Compórtate -**fue lo primero que escuchó en un tono de reprimenda. - **Apestar a perro atemorizado… ¿Acaso la miko se ha arrepentido? - **las palabras de Seshomaru le hicieron enderezarse y respirar profundamente tratando de recobrar la compostura. Le contestó con una simple sacudida de cabeza a los lados.

-**¿A qué viene tal desplante de debilidad entonces? No avergüences a los ancestros. - **le recrimino antes de sacarse una tela de su cinturón y arrojárcela.

La acción lo avivó e inspeccionó la suave tela, era de un rojo brillante y tenía un gran Inu-Youkai bordado en hilo de plata.

-**Era de padre, se quedó en palacio tras su último viaje, tu madre lo confeccionó- **le contestó antes de que pudiera preguntar por su significado.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella revelación, de alguna manera toda su familia estaría presente en aquel momento tan importante. Su padre, a través de Tenseiga y su madre en aquel obi.

-**Gracias -** fue lo único que pudo decirle. Sesshomaru impasible se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña.

-**Andado -**le ordenó mientras entraba seguido de él.

-**Interesante diseño -**lo escuchó decir tras recorrer el interior con rapidez.

-**Es parecido al lugar donde creció Kagome -**le informó aún incrédulo de que aquella conversación se estuviera dando entre los dos.

-**Vístete que esperas -** le volvió a ordenar. Entonces recordó que había prometido a Kagome usar aquel Kimono. Se dirigió a la gran caja que le había entregado y lo vio salir por el rabillo del ojo.

El gran y pesado Montsuki era de un negro penetrante, increíblemente suave por la calidad de la colgó sobre el porta kimono que Miroku le había llevado esa tarde. Se desvistió y empezó tomando el delicado y perlado Juban, si miroku no le hubiera recordado el mundo de capas de la vestimenta formal, tal vez lo habría arruinado. Suspiro aliviado de tenerlo cerca.

Ató el koshi-imo ligeramente pues no estaba acostumbrado a tantas capas de ropa y mucho menos a ir tan apretado. Se cubrió con la siguiente capa, el Nagagi era casi tan negro como el Montsuki pero con ligeros tonos azules eléctricos al reflejo. El contraste entre ambos alrededor de su cuello le agrado. Ató finalmente el koshi -himo sobre él. Tomó el plateado y liso obi e hizo un nudo simple. Terminó ajustando el Hakama. Estaba terminando dea reglar el montsuki cuando vio entrar a Sesshomaru con una armadura.

-**Le ordené a Totosai que la ajustara -**le dijo entregándole la plateada y brillante armadura, semejante a la que su padre utilizaba pero sin aquellas filosas puntas sobre los hombros y pecho, en su lugar se mostraban lisos. -**perteneció a padre. -**terminó de decirle mientras se acercaba y la ajustaba sobre sus hombros. La acción le pareció de lo más extraña ante la proximidad, no pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente. -**La faja sobre la armadura -**le dijo mirando la larga tela roja. La ajustó a su cintura, era igual de larga que la de Sesshomaru la anudó lo mejor que pudo tratando de tomar de referencia del que tenía en frente.

Cuando terminó se topó con la mirada de desaprobación del Daiyoukai. Lo vio acercarse nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento deshacer y ajustar el moño de manera idéntica al suyo, mostrando claramente el diseño.

Se alejó de él y lo inspeccionó, lo vio asentir aprobatoriamente y un fugaz sentimiento de respeto y orgullo se instauró un su pecho.

Lo vió tenderle un último hilo rojo. Rápidamente recordó la imagen de su padre y ató su cabello como vio una vez hacer a Kagome.

Nuevamente lo vio asentir fugazmente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-**Ahora estás presentable - **le dijo antes de perderse en un fugaz movimiento.

Lo vio partir e imaginó que lo vería en unos momentos.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo que había instalado cerca la habitación principal. La imagen le sorprendió. Vestido de aquella manera era sencillo ver el parecido entre su padre y Sesshomaru. - _solo espero que a Kagome le agrade -_ pensó.

Miroku no tardó en entrar en su búsqueda, lo escuchó antes de que se vieran.

-**Bueno amigo, todo parece estar listo, debemos llegar antes que las mujeres, así que...-**lo vió atragantarse con sus palabras al mirarle. -**Kami...estás...eres...quiero decir ¡Que cambio! pareces todo un Daiyoukai… InuYasha, la Srita. Kagome estará se llevará una gran sorpresa. -**le dijo guiñando un ojo provocándole un leve sonrojo ante su avergonzamiento.

-**Fhe! callate y andando monje -** le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

KAGHOME´S POV

Se despertó pensando si lo que había sucedido anoche había sido un sueño. Había jurado que se había dormido en los brazos de InuYasha y sin embargo se encontraba dentro de la choza de la anciana Kaede. Se sentó desperezándose y miró hacia la puerta. Era bastante tarde, - _¿por qué no me han despertado?_ \- La anciana iba entrando y la miró, suspiró ante su cara de confusión.

-**Te ha traído esta mañana, muchacha -**le dijo podía distinguir un dejo de reprobación en su mirada. -_bueno acordamos no vernos después de todo- _pensó. La pequeña ráfaga de culpabilidad ante la anciana se disipó rápidamente.

-**Anda, comamos algo antes de iniciar -**la animó.

A partir de entonces el día pasó volando. Ayudó en lo que pudo con los últimos preparativos, ya que las muchachas de la aldea apenas y le permitían hacer algo. No dejaba de recibir regalos para el gran dia, aceites, adornos y herramientas para el cabello, hasta habían conseguido maquillaje.

Sango se ofreció a prepararla y agradeció el gesto pues lo único en que podía pensar era en que esa tarde sellaría para siempre su destino.

Se sorprendió de no sentir la cantidad de nervios que pensó estarían recorriendola. La inundaba una extraña calma, estaba lista, lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-_Solo espero que Miroku lo mantenga tranquilo- _pensó imaginando a un nervioso InuYasha. Sonrió ante su imaginación y regresó su atención a Sango.

-**Las muchachas me han ayudado a decorar el Goshinboku, estoy segura que te gustará -**le dijo emocionada. -**intentamos aplicar las ideas que me compartiste de tu tiempo… **

No podía estar más agradecida con todos los que la rodeaban.

Durante el resto del día Sango se aseguró de que estuviera lista siguiendo las costumbres para la novia. Realmente parecía un día de spa en el japón antiguo.

Fue sumergida por lo menos una hora en una gran tina aromática con una mezcla de aceites y flores después de que depiláran sus piernas con una mezcla de azúcar. Lavaron su cabello minuciosamente, masajearon su rostro para darle "vitalidad" e incluso exfoliáron su rostro con arroz, leche y miel. Le hicieron beber varias tazas de té verde para mejorar su circulación y llenarla de energía.

Cuando terminaron se llevó una grata sorpresa al inspeccionarse. Su piel había quedado realmente brillante y suave y su rostro definitivamente tenía una nueva vitalidad. Hizo nota mental de recordar algunos tips para probarlos más adelante.

Después pasó un largo tiempo admirando las habilidades de Sango y otra chica de la aldea mientras daban forma a su cabello con un hermoso diseño, todo aquello la hacía sentir casi como una geisha. Adornaron su cabello con algunos de los regalos que había recibido ese día y terminó con un hermoso recogido.

No había traído nada de maquillaje a esa época y no deseaba una cara blanca así que solo permitió que pintaran sus labios de rojo, apenas un tinte de rubor y unas ligeras sombras apenas visibles para resaltar sus ojos, todo aquello era natural así que agradeció que no tuviera que preocuparse por algún reacción adversa.

Sango le acercó un espejo para que pudiera ver el trabajo final.

-**Oh Kagome, estás bellísíma, InuYasha no podrá resistirse -** le dijo Sango en un agudo y entusiasmado gritillo.

-**Ha quedado muy bella srita. Kagome -** continuó su ayudante.

-**No tengo palabras para agradecerles, significa tanto para mi que me hayan hecho este regalo. -** les contestó con emoción contenida al ver el fruto del arduo trabajo en su reflejo.

-**De acuerdo, debemos apresurarnos, es momento del vestirte**_**-**_ continuó Sango. Entonces recordó la tradición original de vestirse de blanco en la boda. Pero aquel Kimono era mucho más majestuoso e iba más con el estilo Taisho y además -_Nosotros no somos precisamente tradicionales -_pensó divertida acercándose a Sango.

El proceso de vestimenta inicio, se desvistió por completo solo en presencia de Sango pues no era la primera vez que se veían de tal manera y sentía una familiaridad tal que no había ningún tipo de pena entre ellas.

Vio a Sango pensativa mientras sostenía una bendas en una mano y el _hadajuban _ en la otra. Sonrió -**No pretendo vendarme Sango, sé que aquí es normal pero quiero seguir usando mis sujetadores -** la vio sonrojarse levemente - **aunque no creo que ninguno de los que traje sea apropiado así que solo dámelo -**le dijo haciendo referencia al _hadajuban. _Se colocó la suave tela seguida del _sosuyoke, _optó por usar una pequeñas pantaletas blancas que no había utilizado y no se marcarían en el kimono.

El kimono interior era de un color blanco con hermosos bordados en plata cerca del cuello.

El kimono exterior era de un rojo ligeramente menos brillante que el _**Irouchikake **_tenía bordados florales en hermosos tonos rojizos y toques vez que Sango terminó de colocar el obi, le colocó el majestuoso _**Irouchikake **_en brillante rojo y con el símbolo del clan Taisho el gran demonio perro bordado alrededor, sobrevolando los cielos le daba otro nivel de majestuosidad al atuendo.

-**Oh Kagome…-**le dijo Sango conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas mientras la recorría con la mirada. Corrió por el espejo. Aunque no contaban con uno de cuerpo completo, intentó mostrarle lo mejor que pudo como se veía. La visión la sorprendió, aunque es cierto que había utilizado yukatas y kimonos en su tiempo, ninguno de comparaba con ese ensamble, -_parezco de la realeza…-_ pensó incrédula y divertida.

-**Bueno...creo que esto bastará ne? -** le preguntó jugando, provocando que ambas rieran.

En ese momento entró la anciana Kaede. -**Kami, pareces una princesa Kagome -**le dijo con una gran sonrisa. -**Dejémos que Sango termine de arreglarse, hay alguién que desea hablar contigo, acompáñame -**

Salió lo mejor que pudo equilibrando el nuevo peso de las telas y la siguió hasta un pequeño sendero donde no había nadie. -**Espera aquí, vendré en unos minutos.**

Se quedó ahí, preguntándose a qué venía todo aquello, sólo para sorprenderse al ver a Sesshomaru acercarse.

-**Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos -** le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia considerando aquello lo menos que podía hacer por su próximo cuñado.

-**Rin insistió -** fue su corta respuesta.

-**Lo imagino -**le contestó divertida - **¿has visto a InuYasha? -** le preguntó impaciente.

Solo lo vio asentir.

-**Gracias, por el Kimono, es increíble -** continuó, intentado incentivar la conversación. Sintió la mirada del Daiyoukai inspeccionarla de arriba abajo.

-**Lo portas, adecuadamente -**le dijo secamente. Rió ante su elección de palabras. -_imagino que es el mayor cumplido que puedo esperar -_ pensó divertida. Lo vio sacar una hermosa daga y reconoció el gesto de inmediato. En las bodas tradicionales las novias siempre llevan un _**Kaiken **_dentro del obi. Cuando se lo extendió lo tomó con ambas manos en signo de respeto y volvió a realizarle una pequeña reverencia.

-**Gracias, Sesshomaru, es un gran detalle, lo portaré orgullosa -**le contestó sonriendo. Lo vio asentir ligeramente y perderse nuevamente en el bosque.

Se quedó disfrutando unos minutos del excelente clima que ese día les había regalado. De la sorprendente amabilidad y modales que Sesshomaru había mostrado. Definitivamente recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida. Desde que se despertó había estado rodeada de buenos deseos, elogios y felicidad.

Los pasos de Kaede la trajeron a la realidad.

-**¿Estás lista? -**le preguntó sonriente.

-**Desde hace demasiado tiempo -**le contestó divertida.-**Kaede-baba me gustaría pedirle si me concede el honor, de escoltarme y entregarme a InuYasha. -**la sorprendida expresión de Kaede la conmovió -**es tradición que la familia lo realice y aquí...Miroku, Sango y usted son mi familia -**terminó.

-**Sería un Honor Kagome -**

**-Gracias Kaede -baba **

Así, las dos emprendieron el camino a lugar de la ceremonia.

INUYASHA´S Y KAGHOMES POV

Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba conforme se acercaban al Goshinboku -_solo unas horas…-_ se repetía contando el tiempo para poder realizar el ritual y atarse a ella para siempre.

-**Respira Amigo, acabaremos en menos de lo que piensas...y créeme que una vez que veas a la srta. Kagome no podrás prestar a atención a nada más -**le dijo un divertido Monje.

En pocos minutos vieron al Goshinboku, no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de sorpresa. Miroku lo miró divertido.

-**Sango y algunos aldeanos se encargaron, ¿qué te parece? -**le preguntó

-**Le gustará -**fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía imaginando la cara de la azabache cuando llegara.

-**Amo InuYashaaaaa…-**escuchó el grito de Myoga justo antes de aplastarlo y evitar que tomara su sangre. La pequeña pulga lloraba a mares -¡**pero qué visión!...es el vivo retrato de su padre...si mi señor estuviera aquí para verlo...snif snif…-**un poco incómodo lo mandó a volar.

-**Iooo InuYasha...veo que hice un buen trabajo, ¿cómo sientes la armadura? -**le preguntó Totosai

-**Es ligera -**le respondió.

-**Perteneció a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad… fue una sorpresa recibir el pedido de Sesshomaru…-**se rasco la cabeza despreocupado

**-Gracias Viejo -** fue su única contestación.

-**Wow InuYasha...te bañaste -** le dijo burlón shippo mientras saltaba sobre su hombro.

-**Callate renacuajo - **le contestó divertido.

-**Bien, tomemos nuestros lugares, las chicas no deben de tardar -** los animó Miroku.

Siguió a Miroku quien se posicionó justo frente al Goshinboku y le indicó su lugar. Sesshomaru salió de entre las sombras y tomó su lugar cerca de él. La acción pareció sorprender a todos los presentes pero nadie dijo nada. Tomar el lugar a su lado era un claro reconocimiento de que lo consideraba su familia. -_Pero que...está pensando…-_pensó confundido.

El dulce aroma de Kagome lo hizo enfocar su atención, cuando alcanzó a verla, mucho antes que los demás, sintió como si su corazón parara por un momento, dejó de respirar y sonrió como un bobo. Kagome era hermosa, siempre lo había notado, pero verla vestida de aquella manera lo había llenado de un sentimiento de orgullo y pertenencia. Pronto la ojicafé encontró su mirada, fue entonces cuando se permitió respirar nuevamente. Distinguió su rápida expresión de sorpresa seguida de una gran sonrisa.

Para Kagome, lo primero que vio fugazmente fue el sendero de flores por el que Sango y Kaede la escoltaban ayudándole con su pesado kimono. Había flores, por todos lados, incluso colgando del Goshinboku, todo aquello le recordó a una ambientación en su época. Sintió una profunda gratitud con Sango y los aldeanos y estrechó más fuertemente su mano. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron a su peliplateado. -**Ohhh -**suspiró en cuando lo encontró. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón eran percibidos claramente. Lucía increíblemente apuesto, el cabello recogido le daba un aire más maduro a sus facciones, definitivamente era la imagen de un gran Guerrero Inu Youkai. Pero lo que más la conmovió fue la gran sonrisa que le estaba regalando y demostraba que él también se encontraba complacido con lo que veía.

La vio caminar segura hacia él de la mano de la Anciana Kaede. Imaginó que se lo pediría y le agradecía internamente a la vieja que hubiera tenido ese gesto. Aunque ansiaba ir a su encuentro, recordó las instrucciones de Miroku y espero paciente a que llegara hacia él.

Lo vio extender su mano cuando se encontraba cerca. El calor de su tacto la tranquilizó inmediatamente. Ambos hicieron una reverencia a la anciana y esta se posicionó tras ella.

Estando frente a frente se perdieron en los ojos del otro, en ese momento las palabras sobraban, todo los presentes podían sentir la fuerte conexión entre aquellos seres tan diferentes, ninguno se habría atrevido a poner en duda la veracidad de los sentimientos de aquella pareja.

-**InuYasha, Kagome, por favor unan sus manos -**pidió Miroku. Dirigiéndose a ellos y sus amigos continuó.

-**Estas -** tomando las manos de ambos - **son las manos de su mejor amigo, jóvenes y fuertes, llenas de amor por el otro, estas manos que el día de hoy los sostienen en el día de su unión ante el universo y sus seres queridos como una promesa de amor, hoy, mañana y siempre.**

**-Son las manos -** continuó separándose de ellos - **que trabajarán al lado del otro, como uno construyendo su futuro. Son las manos que amaran, asesorarán y cuidaran del otro.**

**-Son las manos que evitarán que sus miedos y penas invadan su mente y su alma.**

**-Son las manos que secarán sus lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad.**

**-Son las manos que sostendrán a sus hijos, que los ayudarán a mantener la unidad de una familia.**

**Son las manos que les darán fuerza cuando la necesiten**

**Son las manos -**vuelve a tomarlas - **que incluso cuando hayan envejecido seguirán buscándolos para proveer la el mayor de los consuelos, el refugio, la fuerza, y la entereza que el otro necesite.**

Separó sus manos una vez terminado el primer discurso y continuó.

**-Todos estamos aquí para presenciar y celebrar su amor. No están solos, todo lo que vive, todo lo que es, mora en este momento. El pasado y futuro también están aquí. Como confirma su relación ante los ojos de esta comunidad, ustedes también están confirmando que esta comunidad vive en su amor el uno por el otro.**

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras InuYasha no pudo dejar de recordar todos los momentos que lo habían llevado a ese día, los años con su madre, sus primeros años de soledad, sus años bajo el el hechizo, el encuentro con Kagome.

**-El Budismo es un camino de transformación. Es un camino dedicado a servir a otros.**

**El matrimonio es un vehículo para practicar servir a otros y una base para practicar. El amor es desearle a otros felicidad, mientras que el matrimonio es el compromiso equitativo a la felicidad de tu pareja, hacia su despertar.**

Kagome al escuchar la última palabra vio claramente la imagen de su InuYasha placidamente dormido en el Goshinboku y sus dorados ojos la primera vez que lo vio.

**\- Nada pasa sin una causa. La unión de este hombre y esta mujer no ha ocurrido accidentalmente. Este lazo, no puede ser roto o disuelto. En el futuro, ocasiones felices vendrán tan seguramente como la mañana. Los tiempos difíciles vendrán tan seguramente como la noche. Cuando las cosas vayan alegremente, sean compasivos. Cuando las cosas vayan mal, sean compasivos. La compasión y la meditación deben guiar su vida. Decir las palabras es fácil. Pero aceptar que el amor y la compasión se construyen sobre la paciencia y la perseverancia no es tan fácil. **

**-**_y vaya si has tenido que ser paciente conmigo Kagome…-_pensó un avergonzado Hanyou, recordando todas las veces que causó que la chica se enojará y lo sentara por insensible.

**-El matrimonio, como un proyecto fundamentado en la fe y en el amor, tiene gran potencial y también grandes retos. ¿Están listos, en la presencia de esta comunidad, para declarar su intención de emprender este viaje de fe y amor?**

**-Lo estamos - **contestaron al unísono

**-InuYasha ¿recibes a Kagome como tu compañera espiritual y esposa, para amarla, honrarla, apoyarla, protegerla y atesorarla desde este día en adelante, apoyándola a lo largo de su camino espiritual, para el resto de sus vidas?**

**-Lo hago -**contestó rápida y certeramente.

**-Kagome ¿recibes a InuYasha como tu compañero espiritual y esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo, apoyarlo, protegerlo y atesorarlo desde este día en adelante, apoyándolo a lo largo de su camino espiritual, para el resto de sus vidas?**

**-Lo hago -** contestó Kagome con brillosos ojos.

-**Ahora pueden intercambiar sus votos-**los animó.

Se aseguró de calmar su respiración antes de mirarlo a sus dorados ojos y acercarse a tomar su mano

-**InuYasha...aunque en ese momento lo desconocía, desde la primera vez que te ví, algo dentro de mí cambió, no puedo decirte el momento exacto en el que llenaste por completo mi corazón pero desde hace demasiado no existe un espacio en mi alma en el que no estés tú, nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia, nuestras aventuras y batallas solo lograron acercarme y mostrarme todas tus facetas a las cuales amo con igualdad. Para mi eres y siempre serás mi InuYasha, mi mejor amigo, mi protector, mi compañero.**

-_Kagome…-_ pensó enternecido por tan profundas palabras - _Eres la única que siempre vió más allá de mi exterior._

**El día de hoy me entrego a ti, en cuerpo y alma para vivir a tu lado durante el tiempo que Kami nos conceda en esta tierra, prometo permanecer a tu lado y proteger a nuestra familia por siempre -** el nudo en la garganta apenas le permitió terminar antes de sentir una de sus garras limpiar su mejilla.

-Sintió el poder de cada afirmación dicha por la azabache. _\- Solo Kagome puede ser tan valiente para proclamarse mía frente a todos -_ pensó entre orgulloso y avergonzado. Nervioso empezó su torpe discurso.

-**Kagome, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, me conoces Tsk, la mayoría de mi vida la he pasado en soledad, no fue hasta que tu llegaste, hasta que tu me aceptaste que conocí la verdadera felicidad, mis amigos, mi fuerza...a mi compañera -**Le dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa - **Te prometo, que mientras yo viva nada te faltará a mi lado y jamás te dejaré ir -**la intensidad con la que se refirió a la última oración sacó más de una risa entre los presentes logrando que se sonrojara avergonzado.- **A partir de hoy soy tuyo como tu eres mía. Nacimos para conocernos, nuestro destino empieza ahora.**

La ojicafé, no había esperado que utilizara tantas palabras, por lo menos no frente a sus amigos, por lo que cuando escuchó aquello no pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Los presentes que habían estado completamente absortos en la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos se exaltaron en aplausos al escucharlo terminar. Aún a través de la llorosa mirada de la ajicafé pudo sentir la fuerza de sus sentimientos y felicidad tras escucharle. Aquello lo hizo sentirse orgulloso por su valentía al confesar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos frente a sus amigos. -_mientras ella sea feliz...fhe! puedo soportarlo -_ pensó tratando de aliviar su vergüenza.

Sango se precipitó a postrar dos cojines frente a ellos para que pudieran hincarse. Miroku mientras tanto preparo todo para el San Sankudo. Sirvió sake en tres diferentes copas de las cuales ambos bebieron para atraer buena fortuna, fertilidad y agradecer a los dioses.

Una vez que ambos terminaron, Miroku ofreció una copa a Kaede quien representaba la familia de Kagome en la ceremonia y duditativo a Seshomaru quien representaba la familia de InuYasha y que serenamente tomó el sake.

Una vez terminado en San Sankudo. se dirigió por última vez a la pareja.

-**Amigos. Que estén preparados para continuar dando, puedan perdonar y experimentar mas y mas alegría con cada día que pasa, con cada año que pasa. **

**-InuYasha y Kagome están comenzando su vida de casados juntos; que puedan tener asistencia amorosa de sus familias, el apoyo constante de sus amigos y unas largas vidas con buena salud y amor perpetuo. Yo los declaro Otto y Tsuma.**

Una nueva ronda de aplausos inició. Kaede fue a por InuYasha pues según la tradición ambos novios debían salir escoltados por sus familias políticas como señal de bienvenida. El rostro de InuYasha se tensó por un momento al ver a Kagome dirigirle una mirada a su Hermano, quién sin dejar de sorprender a todos se dirigió con su usual y frío talante al costado de la azabache ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla.

Los lloriqueos de Myoga no se hicieron esperar. Sango, Shippo, Rin y Totosai los siguieron detrás mientras se dirigían a la aldea.

InuYasha y Kagome no podían dejar de buscarse con la mirada y compartir sonrisas mientras se dirigían a un claro en la aldea donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver prácticamente a toda la aldea aplaudiendo y gritando felicitaciones, incluso Jijenji y su madre estaban entre la multitud, Haku, Gintna y Ayame también, la ausencia de Koga era de esperarse.

Kaede y Sesshomaru dejaron de escoltarlos al llegar, la primera fue a revisar la comida y el segundo se perdió rápidamente de vista.

En cuanto se vio liberado se acercó a su ahora esposa y la tomó de la mano. Lo unico que deseaba era besarla pero no se atrevía frente a tanta gente -_Kuso -_ por suerte su mujer lo conocía mejor que nadie y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Los colores no tardaron en subírsele y la gente empezó a vitorear. La traviesa risilla de Kagome le provocó una extraña sensación en su estómago. No podía ocultarlo. Estaba más que feliz.

Comentarios:

Lo sé lo sé, soy la peor, lo siento mil veces. Me he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero con todo lo que está pasando actualmente me ha sido muy difícil concentrarme en escribir.

Además pensé que en este cap ya me saldría el lemon y para mi sorpresa, 30 páginas y apenas se casaron. Aaaash y les juró que edite y edité pero solita me encontré metiendo más y más detalles. En fin. Ya el próximo les juro que si está lleno de acción lemonesca.

La parte de la ceremonia literal son extractos de ceremonias budhistas que hay en internet no crean que salió de mi cabecita,los encontré y me parecieron apropiados además de que mi intento de hacerlo original fue un desastre. Por cierto para la locación de la ceremonia y el outfit guerrero de Inu me inspiré en un fanfic en ingles que se llama The Return, por quien guste leerlo está divino pero son más de 100 caps.

Me salté algunos pasos de la ceremonia tradicional sintoísta pero ...no pasa nada vrd? después de todo no quería que fuera al pie de la letra.

No hubo beso ni intercambio de anillos porque eso lo dejo para su boda occidental en el futuro la cual prometo será muy, muy breve en comparación a esto.

Espero no haberme pasado mucho con la actitud de Sesh.

Bueno ya. Espero que les guste.

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia.

Mata ne!


	15. Capítulo XV

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHA´S POV

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber participado en la ceremonia humana de unión. A excepción de aquellas veces cuando utilizaba oraciones verdaderas para expulsar demonios, en esta ocasión Miroku realmente había parecido todo un monje.

Mientras veía la felicidad marcada en todo el rostro de su compañera tras recibir los cumplidos, bendiciones y buenos deseos para su matrimonio supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Kagome irradiaba en aroma y aspecto, una aura completamente emocionada y alegre.

Aún no creía que todos sus amigos hubieran viajado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que la noticia de su casamiento había corrido tan rápido. -_tal vez Sesshomaru tuvo algo que ver…- _Sesshomaru…¿qué le había picado a su anterior despiadado y frío medio hermano?. No solamente había escoltado a su ahora esposa y parado a su lado durante la ceremonia reconociéndolo como un familiar, le había dado obsequios y más importante a Natsuki. - _Rin definitivamente le ha cambiado -_ pensó de alguna manera...contento.

La ceremonia había terminado justo antes de que el sol se metiera. El lugar de la reunión estaba alumbrado con antorchas y una gran fogata en el centro. La gente reía, comía, bebía y bailaba. Incluso Natsuki y los guardias de Sesshomaru parecían estar pasándola bien. Tres aldeanos se habían organizado y formaban un peculiar trío de música tradicional.

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que había empezado la celebración. Habían disfrutado de una variedad de deliciosos platillos gracias a la generosidad de la aldea y aunque le habría gustado probar todo comió prudentemente solo lo suficiente para tener energía. Además los nervios de llevar a cabo el ritual empezaban a surgir.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa aldea se sentía completamente como su lugar, su hogar... de él y de Kagome. Volteo a verla nuevamente, no podía cansarse de admirar lo bonita que se veía con aquel aspecto. Vió como Sango le susurraba algo al oído antes de ir a tomar lugar al lado de Miroku quien tampoco parecía poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-**Así, que realmente me veo bien ¿ne? -** la escuchó preguntarle juguetona al percatarse seguramente de la estúpida mirada que tenía.

-**Ya lo sabes Tsuma…-**la vio sonrojarse al escuchar el término.- **Si..bueno-**continuo nerviosa…-**tu eres el que luce increíble Otto -**le regreso el halago provocándole ahora a él un leve sonrojo.

-**¿Fue como lo imaginabas? -** le preguntó refiriéndose a la ceremonia. Notó el aumento de presión que la chica ejerció en sus entrelazadas manos mientras le regalaba una brillante sonrisa.

-**Fué más...mucho más de lo que imaginaba. -** Aunque podía confiar en su aroma respecto a cómo se sentía, no estaba de más que se lo reafirmará abiertamente.

La vio alzar su rostro hacia el cielo. -**Te había dicho antes…-**no la dejó terminar, pues sabía a lo que se refería, lo había escuchado cientos de veces.

-**Que te encanta el cielo en el Sengoku...en tu época no puedes apreciar las estrellas…**

**-Me conoces…-**la escuchó decir aún mirando el cielo.

-**Eres mi compañera…-**le dijo - recordándole en su tono, como ahora ella era lo más importante en su vida, en quien pensaría antes que él mismo.

-**Por ahora...en alma…-**la escuchó responderle en un bajo susurro solo para que sus orejas fueran las únicas en escucharla - **esta noche...por fin en cuerpo…-**

Sus últimas palabras lograron mandar una excitante corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo - _Kagome…-_ con esas simples palabras arrebató de su cuerpo cualquier sensación de calma. Sintió su respiración alterarse ligeramente y su deseo por tomarla se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos. Cuando sus profundos ojos cafés se toparon con los suyos lo supo - _está lista -_ se dijo seguro.

Kaede quien presenció claramente la tensión en la pareja y el cambio en el espíritu salvaje del semi demonio se acercó lentamente.

-**Han cumplido con su deber ante sus invitados, no será mal visto si desean retirarse. Los festejos seguramente terminarán hasta el amanecer. -** fue todo lo que les dijo. Con aquello se sintió más seguro de su siguiente paso.

-**Hay algo...que quiero mostrarte-** le dijo mientras se paraba con la mayor calma que podía para no atraer miradas fisgonas. La vio asentir y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Tranquilamente caminaron rumbo al bosque, una vez dentro la tomó en brazos.

-**Oh! -** rió ante la acción.

-**Llegaremos más rápido de esta forma y sé que estos trajes son pesados, no deseo cansarte antes de …-**le dijo bajito en una insinuante y grave voz , logrando provocarle un ligero temblor.

Se adentró en el bosque hacia su destino, llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Poco antes de llegar le dijo…-**Cierra tus ojos, casi llegamos. -** la vio obedecer de inmediato y sintió la emoción en su aroma.

Una vez frente a la casa la dejó cuidadosamente cerca de la entrada y se paró frente a ella.

-**ya puedes abrirlos -**

-**Pero...es..se parece...ohh InuYasha…-**la escuchó decir conmovida mientras corría a abrazarlo. -**Es perfecta - **le dijo con ojos llorosos poco antes de tomar su rostro y besar sus labios.

Se dejó llevar ante el ansiado contacto. Solo había obtenido un casto beso en la mejilla tras la ceremonia y había querido tenerla de esa manera durante todo el día.

Sonrió contra su boca el percibir el dulce sabor de la última copa de sake que había bebido. Su lengua se encargó de pedir un mudo permiso para profundizar el beso que no fue negado por la azabache, quien gustosamente lo recibió jugando suavemente con su lengua.

-**Mmm-**la escuchó gemir quedamente cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron. El suave aroma de su excitación se hizo presente.- _kami…-_ como había extrañado ese aroma, a pesar de haber sido unos días le parecía que había pasado meses sin poder deleitarse de tan exquisita fragancia.

Deslizó sus garras por su cintura, en busca de pegarla más a su respuesta a su acción sintió las femeninas manos en su cuello- _Kuso...malditas ropas…-_ en cuestión de segundos aborreció las múltiples capas de tela que los separaban y no le permitían sentirla con libertad. El recuerdo de las formas de su cuerpo aumentaron su excitación, la besó hambriento y ella respondió sedienta.

Tras lo que le pareció un segundo se separó para dejarla respirar. El agitado y sonrojado rostro frente a él agitó su instinto, la deseaba, oh cómo la deseaba.

-**Llévame a nuestra habitación - **casi le ordenó. No dudo un segundo antes de volver a tomarla en brazos y dirigirse al cuarto. La vio echar un vistazo rápido alrededor mientras cruzaba la estancia.

-**no..quieres conocer el lugar...ante…-**sin poder terminar sintió nuevamente los labios de su esposa tomar los suyo. Estaba dicho...después podría enseñarle todo...ahora había cosas más importantes.

Mientras terminaba el beso la dejó en el suelo. La miró nervioso esperando su reacción. Tenía que reconocer que el estaba un poco sorprendido también. Miroku había hecho un buen trabajo. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con una lámparas que nunca había visto antes e imaginó el hoshi había conseguido. El amplio futón que había mandado confeccionar tenía una fina manta bordada en tonos rojizos. Y lo más importante, se había asegurado de que la ventana del techo estuviera limpia para que entrara la luz de la luna y las estrellas fueran visibles.

Siguió la silueta de Kagome mientras contemplaba todo. Cuando vio la amplia ventana en el techo volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

-**Es perfecta-**

**-No tanto como mi mujer-** se escuchó decir sorprendiendose el mismo. La posesividad que sentía en ese momento sabía se debía a su instinto despertando. El sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas le pareció encantador.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que la tomó de la cintura mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-**Esta noche…-**empezó un poco nervioso-**si hago algo...que no…-**

-**Esta noche no hay nada que pueda ir mal InuYasha...estamos juntos...nos amamos...es todo lo que necesitamos….amarnos….y confiar…-**le interrumpió llevándose todo su miedo. Solo ella podía arrebatar su inseguridad en un santiamén.

-**¿Confías en mí? -**le preguntó dulcemente. Solo pudo asentir mientras sentía como tomaba a Tessaiga y la dejaba recargada en la pared.-**bien. -**continuó invitándole a removerse la armadura cosa que hizo en seguida, la sacó lo más rápido que pudo y la dejo al lado de Tessaiga.-**es todo lo que necesitamos… nos pertenecemos…-**le susurró mientras tomaba su mejilla -**soy completamente tuya...está vez...no hay límites que respetar...ni instintos que contener…-**con cada palabra que salía de sus rosados labios, su hakama se apretaba cada vez más -**Puedes ver, tocar, y besar...lo que quieras…-**terminó mientras dejaba caer el pesado iro-uchikake. La vio con intención de empezar a desatar el kimono exterior y la detuvo.

-**Yo quiero...hacerlo-**le dijo

-**Adelante-** le contestó invitándolo mientras dejaba sus manos a su costado.

Empezó desatando el obi, acarició suavemente el costado, feliz de ver cada vez más sus naturales curvas. Siempre le había gustado su cuerpo y como este difería del de las mujeres de esa época. Mientras más capas removía, mas fuerte se hacía la presencia de su excitación. Tragó fuerte cuando llegó al fino kimono interior. La manos de Kagome lo detuvieron.

-**yo también quiero desvestirte -** le dijo segura.-**déjame ayudarte. -**continuó mientras empezaba a retirara las capas de ropa. Se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias sobre la tela, percibió muy pronto sería imposible esconder el estado de su miembro, su hakama lucía demasiado ajustado.

La última prenda superior fue retirada, el tacto de las suaves manos femeninas sobre su descubierto pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. La sintió delinear con suavidad sus músculos, sobre su torso, y su abdomen, la detuvo cuando la sintió jugar con el filo del hakama. Su miembro palpitó ante la anticipación.

Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla supo que no era el de siempre, no distinguió sorpresa en sus ojos, pero sus dedos se dirigieron a sus mejillas y trazaron las familiares líneas que portaba cuando estaba a punto de convertirse. Sabía que aparecerían, pues su sangre youkai sería más predominante durante el ritual.

-**Mi InuYasha…-**le dijo amorosamente antes de besarlo. Respondió lo más suavemente que la situación le permitía. Había tanto que hacer aún y a su miembro no parecía importarle.

Se separó lentamente de ella solo con su mirada le indicó que seguiría con su trabajo para igualar las condiciones. Removió el kimono interior. -_pero..que…-_se sorprendió al ver que usaba una delgada y casi transparente prenda que cubría sus pechos hasta el ombligo. Estaba preparado para verla en uno de sus sostenes más no de aquella manera, podía distinguir perfectamente las formas de sus senos, sus pezones erectos contra la tela y como estos eran de un color diferente al resto de su pecho.

Sonrojada respondió a su muda pregunta - **Quería estar lo más cómoda posible y no iba a vendarme….así que...**

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y volvió su atención a sus pechos, quería tocarlos, la vio acercarse, leyendo su mente como siempre, ofreciéndole todo lo que deseaba. Acarició sus hombros suavemente hastas sus manos. Repitió el proceso deleitándose de la suavidad de la piel de sus brazos, hasta sentirse más seguro y bajar por su clavícula, la tocó sobre la tela -**grmm-**gruño sin poder detenerse ante el tirón en su entrepierna al sentir por completo la forma de su pecho encajar perfectamente en su mano, era como lo recordaba, esponjoso y firme, sobre todo en el centro.-**Ahh-**la vio suspirar mientras se sostenía de sus brazos. La vio un poco dudoso. -**Se..siente bien…-**le reafirmó la ojicafé infundándole confianza para seguir.

La acarició suavemente por unos momentos, familiarizándose a ese nuevo tacto sin ninguna tela de por medio. El aroma proveniente de su centro se acrecentaba con cada caricia, decidió continuar con su inspección desatando la tela inferior que cubría sus caderas hasta los tobillos. La visión de las pequeñas braguitas blancas le hicieron recordar su noche en la playa. Sus largas y torneadas piernas le llamaban a ser acariciadas. Solo alcanzó a delinear sus caderas pues su compañera lo detuvo.

Con agitada voz -** de condiciones…-**le dijo mientras empezaba a desatar su hakama. Su miembro agradeció la liberación. Sintió la mirada de su esposa recorrer sus piernas, hasta su cadera y fijarse en su notoria excitación que pronto se vio envuelta en su tibia y delicada mano aún sobre su fundoshi…-**Kag..raa-**fue lo único que pudo emitir mientras se detenía en sus hombros disfrutando de la fuerte sensación. -**Mhmm...ahh…- **las deliciosas corrientes de placer que aquella caricia le proporcionaban no dejaban que emitiera una palabra coherente.

-**¿Se siente bien...anata…?-** la escuchó preguntarle, - _Kuso...no hay manera de que no se sienta bien….que clase de…...anata? -_ su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el cariñoso adjetivo reservado para las parejas casadas. Aquello lo distrajo por un momento pues no se percató que estaba casi libre de su fundoshi gracias a una hábiles y escurridizas manos.

No tenía sentido detenerla...después de todo tras ese dia no habría nada que no conocieran del otro. Respiró profundamente embriagándose del picante aroma de su excitación la cual se había disparado con su reciente descubrimiento y miró en su dirección.

Su erguido y rosado miembro en su esplendor se encontraba libremente expuesto frente a su compañera. Kagome parecía concentrada inspeccionándolo. Le había tocado antes sin aquella barrera pero nunca le había visto en aquel estado. La inspección duró poco pues pronto volvió a sentir las suaves manos de su compañera envolverlo y empezar una suave caricia sacándolo indudables gemidos de placer. La atrajo más cerca para besarla y disfrutó de la sensación de sus pechos presionándose sobre su torso.

La besó con un poco más de fuerza, acallando los sonidos de su placer en sus labios. Demostrándole lo mucho que sus caricias le gustaban. Aquella vez se había sentido increíblemente bien pero no se comparaba a estar completamente libre frente a su mujer. Podía sentir endureciéndose más y más conforme las caricias aumentaban la velocidad. No quería que aquello acabara tan rápido así que la separó de él y la llevó al futón.

La tomó de la cintura y le hizo enredar sus piernas a su alrededor provocándole a ambos un quejido de placer. Se sentó en esa posición en el futón repitiendo la forma en la que la había acariciado en aquella ocasión. La azabache se separó solo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos y regalarle una de sus sonrisas. Por su puesto que sabía lo que tramaba. Sin que tuviera tiempo a vociferar cualquier petición la vio extender sus manos sobre su cabeza.

No pudo evitar mostrarle una socarrona sonrisa ante su acción. -_eres perfecta…-_pensó mientras tomaba el filo de la ligera tela que cubría aquello que tanto deseaba probar. La deslizó lenta y suavemente tomándose el tiempo en observar cada nuevo pedazo de piel revelado. Tiró la prenda hacia a algún lugar de la habitación y se deleitó con el desnudo paisaje frente a él. Su pechos subían y bajaban producto de la agitada respiración de su compañera, sonrió al identificar las partes rosadas productos del sonrojo de su esposa que se extendía hasta aquel lugar. Las pequeñas manos se sostenían firmemente de sus hombros manteniendo el equilibrio. Le dirigió una mirada antes de inclinarse sobre ella a la que la ojicafé solo respondió cerrando sus ojos y arqueandose hacia el. Con una mano casi sobre su trasero y la otras en su espalda la atrajo hacia sí mientras depositaba un primer beso en aquel lugar donde ambos se unían. Descubrió que su aroma natural era más fuerte en esa Zona.

-**In..u…-**la escuchó gemir mientras movía sus caderas rozando sus sensibles centros.

Aspiró fuertemente su aroma una vez más y continuó su camino de besos por sus senos. Mientras más espacio cubría, más fuerte sus olores se mezclaban logrando excitarlo en gran medida. El youkai en su interior se regocijo al percibir el nuevo aroma. Deslizó su lengua entre sus montes llevándose las pequeñas partículas de sudor que iban formándose sobre su piel hasta atrapar ligeramente su cuello en una suave mordida.-**mhjrrhaa-**dejó salir un profundo gemido al estar tan cerca del lugar que llevaría su marca. El ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su mujer y el delicioso olor a su alrededor le decía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Repitió la caricia arrastrando su lengua sobre su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a sus senos, esta vez no paró y fue a atrapar el pequeño y firme bulto justo en el centro. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor atrapando la mayor cantidad de la suave piel alrededor. -**haaa! -**la escuchó gemir mientras sentía sus manos atrapar su cabeza y acercarla aún más a ella haciendo el contacto más profundo. Se dejó hacer, teniendo cuidado de sus colmillos para no romper la delicada piel. Se quedó unos momentos disfrutando de aquella nueva caricias que ambos parecían disfrutar, se dió cuenta que sus pezones eran extremadamente sensibles, pues cada vez que los acariciaba con su lengua la sentía vibrar en sus brazos y ráfagas de su picante aroma le llegaban a su nariz.

Se aseguró de darle el mismo tratamiento a su otro seno mientras empezaba a acariciar su espalda, dejando que sus garras tuvieran un leve contacto con su piel. Kagome seguía acariciando su cabello y respondiendo a sus avances con deliciosos sonidos de satisfacción. La sintió acercarse a sus orejas...mientras las tomaba delicada y suavemente el tirón en su entrepierna le hizo tensarse, al igual que ella quien percibió claramente el involuntario movimiento de la dureza bajo su intimidad. Aquello le hizo concentrarse en su parte inferior y notar la creciente humedad que despedía la azabache.

Como si hubiera recordado algo importante cesó sus caricias para la sorpresa de su compañera quien lo miró entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-**d...de pie…-**le ordenó mirándola intensamente para que no preguntara. La ayudó a pararse mientras él adopta una posición más cómoda para su próximo plan, hincándose frente a ella, dejando su intimidad a escasos centímetros de rostro. Levantó su mirada para infundirle seguridad y su intención mientras jugaba con su ropa interior en los extremos de su cadera. Desde aquel ángulo tenía una privilegiada vista del vaivén agitado de sus pechos por su pesada respiración.

Se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso justo bajo su ombligo haciéndola tensarse. Continuó besando a lo largo del filo de la pequeña prenda mientras la deslizaba lentamente por sus caderas. El fuerte aroma de su intimidad lo estaba sumiendo en un temprano estado de embriaguez. La pronta acumulación de salivación dentro de su boca no le sorprendió. Había disfrutado tocarla anteriormente en ese lugar, pero ahora haría lo que realmente había deseado desde aquella vez.

Los suaves, delgados y ligeramente menos obscuros vellos que cubrían aquella hasta ahora oculta parte empezaron a aparecer. La sintió tomar su cabello con un poco más de fuerza.

-**Inu..Yasha…-**dejó salir en un suplicante tono. Sabía que entendía lo que pasaría a continuación, después de todo ella misma le había dado completo permiso. Se quedó ahí con su frente sobre su abdomen admirando su intimidad mientras deslizaba su ropa interior por completo fuera de sus pies.

-**Hueles...delicioso...Kagome…-**le dijo mientras aspiraba fuertemente justo encima de su intimidad y deslizaba sus manos en una suave caricia desde la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas hasta su trasero donde le apretó con posesividad y la presionó sobre su rostro dejando el primer beso directamente sobre su sexo.-**ohhmm…-**la escuchó gemir ante el contacto. El mismo no pudo reprimir el suyo ante la fuerte combinación de estímulos, su firme trasero en sus manos, el delicioso aroma en su nariz, y el embriagante sabor de su excitación en sus labios. -**Mrghhm...exquisita…-**le dijo mientras relamía sus labios, tomando una pequeña y directa prueba de su humedad al sacar su lengua.-**Kaaami….-**la escuchó proferir logrando sacarle una socarrona sonrisa. Recordó cómo había tenido que hacerse valer de sus dedos para inspeccionarla en aquel apretado lugar, la posición en la que estaba no le permitiría recorrerla por completo y no deseaba dejar de acariciar su trasero...así que tomó una de sus piernas y le indicó con sus movimientos que la dejara sobre su hombro. Sólo entonces pudo ver el brillante y rosado interior del lugar que lo recibiría. Todo en ella le parecía hermoso. Divisó el rastro de su propia humedad que había quedado embarrado en el interior de su muslo. Sin pensarlo se acercó y limpió suavemente el área disfrutando del dulce y ligeramente salado sabor. -**Oooh...anata...kimochii..mmm-** La escuchó gemir fuertemente, su respiración se agitó en respuesta a tan clara demostración de satisfacción por parte de su compañera.

Con una renovada confianza tras la afirmación recorrió el corto camino de su muslo hasta su recién expuesto sexo, se aseguró de tomar la mayor cantidad de su esencia mientras deslizaba suavemente su lengua entre los rosados pliegues de su intimidad -**siiii…-**era la única palabra que su mujer podía recordar mientras le propinaba aquella íntima caricia. Besó, succionó y lamió sin dejar ningún espació por recorrer, descubrió un firme y pequeño montículo que recordó ser uno de los lugares que más placer le había regalado cuando la había acariciado con sus dedos. Con una mayor dedicación se concentró en aquel lugar escuchando los cada vez más fuertes gemidos de su mujer y como su aroma se acercaba más y más a su liberación.

La sintió tensar su cuerpo y mover sus caderas sobre su rostro poco antes de percibir el aroma de su máximo placer.-**Inuuu...yaaaa...shaaammm. **la escuchó liberar fuertemente mientras sentía ceder a sus piernas ante la fuerza de su placer atrapándola entre sus brazos y recostándola a su lado mientras admiraba los arrebatadores efectos de aquella sensación en su agitado cuerpo.

La visión le pareció completamente sensual y arrebatadora, sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento, el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas que se extendía hasta su cuello, pero lo que más le gustó fue la gran sonrisa que sus labios le regalaban aún con sus ojos cerrados, señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo como compañero.

La vio abrir lentamente sus ojos buscándolo un poco más calmada. -**Eso...fue...increíble...no pensé...que pudiera sentirse así…-**le dijo mientras deshacía su peinado. Se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla.

-**Fue...igual de increíble para mí...quería hacerlo desde aquella vez…-**le dijo mirándola.

-**Lo sé -**le dijo divertida y ambos rieron.

-**Ven aquí -**le llamó abriendo sus piernas para que pudiera posicionarse sobre ella, obedeciendo se acomodó entre ellas rozando sus centros. Sintió sus manos en sus mejillas mientras lo acercaba a sus labios para darle un profundo y húmedo beso. Por un segundo pensó que podría incomodarle su propia humedad aún sobre su rostro, pero eso no pareció molestarle en absoluto y a él realmente no le importaba, la besó con pasión respondiendo a su avances. Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su torso y hacia sus caderas delineando sus costados y perderse entre ellos, adivinando sus intenciones sostuvo mejor su peso para darle espacio y se deleitó antes la caricia de sus mano sobre su miembro el cual se encontraba húmedo por su propia excitación y tras haberse rozado con la suya.

-**Kagome…-**le llamó envuelto en deseo mientras se perdía en su mirada.-**...no sé si aagmm pueda…-**las sensaciones eran demasiadas y la necesidad de unirse y completar el ritual era cada vez más difícil de resistirse.

-**Lo sé…-**le tranquilizó..-**estoy lista -**le dijo sonriendo. La besó nuevamente. Y dejó un mayor espacio entre sus cuerpos. Viendo la confusión en sus ojos, se llevó dos de sus garras de su mano derecha a su boca y las cortó. Vió la mirada de reconocimiento en la ojicafé.

-**No..tienes que…-**la escuchó decirle.

-**Haré todo lo posible para que sientas el minimo de dolor…-**le dijo seguro conmoviéndola. La vio tomar sus dedos aun cubiertos por un poco de sangre y llevárselo a su boca. La humedad de su cavidad y la suave caricias de su lengua sobre sus dedos aumentó aún más su deseo si eso era posible. Los retiró suave y rápidamente incapaz de continuar con aquella sensual visión.

Se acercó a besarla mientras detenía su peso en su mano izquierda y empezaba a acariciar su sexo con sus dedos. Por alguna razón podía sentir mucho mejor el calor de su intimidad de aquella manera.

Se sorprendió ante lo mojada que se sentía aún después de que hubiera recolectado la mayoría de su delicioso néctar con sus labios. Le dedicó nuevamente una preivilegiada caricia a ese punto que ella tanto le gustaba antes de deslizarse hacia su pequeña entrada.

Con cuidado y monitoreando su expresión deslizó lentamente uno de sus dedos suavemente presionando lo suficiente para adentrar la punta. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Kagome empujar la suya logrando que la primera extremidad se deslizara por completo dentro de ella. -**Kagome…-**la miró preocupado.

-**Será...más fácil ahora...después de…-**no necesito terminar pues entendió a lo que se refría, su culminación parecía haber mejorado el camino y estaba agradecido. Deslizó suavemente su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera disfrutando del calor en su interior y sus constantes gemidos rápidamente sintió como su interios se relajaba, por lo que se animó a ingresar el segundo dígito, el cual entró sin demasiada dificultad -**Ahhh Inu..-**se alarmó al escuchar el sonoro gemido pero su aroma no había cambiado, no detectaba ningún rastro de dolor. -**se..siente bien..-**le contestó a su preocupada mirada mientras le reafirmaba con un movimiento de cadera que podía continuar.

Repitió el mismo proceso anterior hasta que percibió un pico de placer en su aroma. Su miembro dolía de necesidad y podía sentir sus colmillos crecer. Debían unirse pronto. Retiró su mano y la vio mirarlo intensamente mientras los llevaba a su boca y quitaba los rastros de su excitación relamiendolós.

La ayudó a levantarse y se sentó nuevamente con su espalda en la pared. El rostro de Kagome reflejaba confusión.

-**Será más fácil si controlas la velocidad la primera vez…-**le dijo. La vio comprender y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El contacto les sacó un fuerte gemido. Ambos se encontraban hipersensibles por toda la actividad. Sintió las suaves manos de su mujer acariciar su rostro, las marcas que seguramente se habrían pronunciado y los colmillos que ahora salían con mayor facilidad de su boca. Sin embargo sólo percibía una mirada llena de comprensió, deseo y amor de ella. Agradeció nuevamente a los dioses por poder encontrarla.

-**Cuando...estés lista -**le dijo. Movió un poco el futón y posicionó sus manos directamente sobre la madera. La vio confundida ante su acción pero le mostró cómo las garras que había cortado empezaban a crecer más aceleradamente y aquellas que no había cortado se mostraban más largas. -**no..quiero lastimarte…-**le dijo -**sólo hasta que me acostumbre…-**le dijo un poco avergonzado. Que más habría querido que acariciarla pero no quería arriesgarse.

La vio asentir y dejar una de sus manos en su hombro como soporte, mientras la otra tomaba su miembro y lo posicionaba en su entrada. Se inclinó y lo beso suavemente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos empezó a descender.

-**Agrhmmm-**dejó salir en cuanto sintió el abrasador calor de su interior en su miembro. Frenó el fuerte instinto de empujarse en su interior encajando sus garras en la madera.

-**Ahhm-**la escuchó gemir mientras bajaba un poco más. Se sorprendió al no percibir aún ningun aroma de dolor.

La vio inclinarse nuevamente hacia él esta vez abrazandolo con ambos brazos, quería abrazarla pero aún no se atrevía. Su caliente aliento le hacía cosquillas en sus orejas.-**ooouhhm-**la sintió gemir tan cerca de sus orejas mientras se dejaba caer sin detenerse hasta la base de su miembro.

-**kaagmm...**fue lo único que pudo decir golpeando su cabeza en la pared al sentirse al fin completamente en su interior. Escuchó el crujir de la madera bajo sus garras.

Estar dentro de su compañera era la mejor sensación del universo. Se había sentido increíble abrirse paso entre el suave, esponjoso y caliente canal. Su intimidad le apretaba deliciosamente. Dejó salir el aire que hasta ahora había contenido en un largo suspiro y buscó su mirada.

Controlando su cuerpo lo mejor que podía ante el cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones que lo inundaban y buscó tomar su rostro. Sus ojos reflejaban un destello que no había visto antes, podía sentir la pesadez de sus aromas mezclados dentro de la habitación, puro y simple placer. -_no la he lastimado -_pensó aliviado.

-**Es...estás bien…?-**le preguntó agitado.

-**Per..fec...ta.-**le contestó mientras movía suavemente su cadera sacándole un sonoro gemido a ambos. -**S..ssomos…-**continuó moviéndose tortuosamente lento sobre él- **unno…-**terminó de decirle mientras se levantaba un poco y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre él.

En ese momento sintió la calidez de una solitaria lágrima recorrer su mejilla, jamás se había sentido tan querido, tan aceptado, tan reconocido como ese momento, todo era demasiado abrumador. Sintió las suaves manos de su compañera acariciar la mejilla contraria y acercarse a lamer los resto del salino rastro. El primitivo gesto lo descolocó y sin poder controlarse más se empujó nuevamente fuera y dentro de ella -**Ahhhh-**la vio gemir sin separar su mirada ningún segundo de la suya,la tomó de su nuca con una mano y de su cadera con la otra mientras la embestía suavemente por segunda vez admirando los cambios que aquel placer provocaba en su rostro-**Mhhaa-**entendió en ese momento que jamás había tenido la más mínima idea de lo que era el amor hasta que la había conocido. Sintió las suaves manos rodearle por el cuello para sostenerse mejor. La acercó a su rostro mientras la ayudaba a liberar su miembro casi por completo de su interior solo para después dejarla caer nuevamente a la vez que soltaba aquellas palabras que había guardado para ese momento, mirándola a los ojos mientras se adentraba con firmeza y suavidad en su interio...r lo dejó salir -**Te amo Kagome -**le dijo sintiéndose en el cielo al percibir las contracciones de su interior y la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de su mujer. -**Mi amado InuYasha…-**fue su contestación al tiempo que buscaba sus labios.

Había deseado decirle aquellas palabras tantas veces, y sin embargo no conseguía liberarlas, sabía que Kagome entendía que la amaba y que nunca le presionaría, por lo que esa mañana había decidido decirlas a toda costa, él también quería decirlo no solo con acciones...lo mucho que amaba. La liberación que sintió al dejarlas salir de su pecho por fin le hizo inmensamente feliz, además de el inconfundible aroma que había envuelto a su mujer al escucharlas.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos un poco más y al comprobar que no había rastros de incomodidad o dolor proveniente de su compañera se levantó lo necesario para acostarla en el futón y posicionarse sobre ella sin romper su unión. Percibió el asombro en la mirada de la azabache pero le sonrió confiada y se dejó hacer.

Se separó solo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, el completo contacto de sus desnudos cuerpos le producía una sensación de plenitud jamás antes experimentada. Sintió las pequeñas manos sujetarse cerca de sus caderas provocándole pequeños espasmos de placer.

Salió nuevamente casi por completo de su interior para arremeter con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior.-**Ahhhm Inu…-**la escuchó gemir fuertemente mientras afianzaba su agarre.

-**Estoy...bien…-**le dijo -**puedes…-**tomó aire-**mover...te con libertad. -**terminó sonriendo tratando de infundirle seguridad.

Confiando en las palabras de su esposa, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, el intoxicante aroma de su excitación no mentía. La vio cerrar sus ojos mientras se sentía como se contraía con fuerza a su alrededor haciendo un poco más difícil adentrarse cada vez.

Pegó su frente a la suya, la vio abrir los ojos mientras su agitado aliento chocaba con el suyo. -**Es..tás muy apret.a.d.a Ka..go..me -**le dijo con esperanzas de que pudiera relajarse, para su sorpresa la sintió apresarlo fuertemente impidiéndole moverse ante la fuerte y caliente sensación -**Grrraaa que..-**intentó vociferar sin éxito.

-**A..Aishi..te..ru a..na..ta-**la escuchó gemir deliciosamente mientras se presionaba contra él. Envuelto en el placer que su reacción le provocaba la embistió fuertemente deslizándose lo más profundo que podía en su interior.

-**Ahhhhhhmmm…-**la escuchó gritar de placer mientras volvía a hundirse en su centro.

-**M..as..-**le dijo agitada. -**M..aa.s fuertemmm-**la petición lo asombró pero no había nada que le negaría esa noche.

Concediendo sus deseos se hundió con fuerza en su caliente interior sacándoles a ambos continuos gemidos de placer. Se sentía cerca...muy cerca de su liberación...y podía distinguir en el aroma de su mujer que a ella también le faltaba muy poco. Completamente cegado por el placer y dejándose llevar por completo por la necesidad de su youkai salió de ella en un rápido movimiento y la dejo boca abajo, la levantó de su vientre y la posicionó sobre sus piernas, la vio entender rápidamente sus intenciones adoptando la posición deseada sosteniendo su peso sobre sus extremidades, la visión del expuesto lugar donde llevaría su marca le hizo gruñir de deseo, La vió voltear en busca de su mirada y se adentró de una rápida y profunda embestida en cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Esta era la manera le dijo el youkai en su interior. La tomó de las caderas y continuó con el fuerte vaivén hasta que percibió que su mujer estaba a punto de llegar a su máximo placer. Fué en ese momento que la atrajo hacia su pecho dejándola que sostuviera su peso solo sobre sus rodillas mientras el la ayudaba tomandola de su vientre con una mano mientras la otra removía el cabello de su hombro y empezaba a lamer el lugar donde encajaría sus colmillos.

El interior de Kagome no dejaba de apretarle cada vez con más fuerza, podía sentir a su Youkai luchando por salir y sus colmillos prepararse mientras ansiaba el sabor de su sangre.

-**Ka...goo...me-**se escuchó decir con dificultad en una salvaje voz.

-**Ahhh..lo..sé-**fue todo lo que contestó sin dejar de emitir sus deliciosos gemidos. Estaba lista.

De repente lo sintió, la fuerte necesidad de morderla al tiempo que se sentía desfallecer por el placer y la estrechez de su compañera, la escuchó gritar mientras empezaba a experimentar la cima de su placer, rápidamente encajó por completo la longitud de sus crecidos colmillos en la unión de su cuello y hombro y se sintió derramarse en su interior mientras su propia liberación arrasaba con él. En cuanto sabor de la sangre de su compañera inundó su boca, la liberó de su mordida y se desplomó con ella a su lado aún en su interior. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras inhalaba fuertemente en busca de normalizar su alocada respiración y corazón mientras lamía la herida que había dejado la mordida para que esta cicatrizara con rapidez.

-**Kagome? -**le llamó preocupado acariciando su cuello con su nariz en búsqueda de algún aroma que le dijera que algo andaba mal sin éxito.

-**Sigue...se...siente bien…-**le dijo refiriéndose al tratamiento sobre su marca. Sonrió ante su comentario. Buscó su oído y le susurró - **Ahora eres mía...por siempre.**

**-y tú eres mío…-**la escuchó contestarle.

-**Lo soy por siempre…-** agregó, la hizo voltear solo lo necesario para besarla profundamente. -**no...te lastimé? -**le preguntó -**no pude distinguir nada a mi alrededor mientras te mordía -**le dijo auto-asombrado.

-**No...solo...sentí placer… y más...placer….-**le dijo

-**me alegro…-**le contestó abrazándola más fuertemente y deleitándose de la sensación de su trasero contra él.

-**oohm! -**la escuchó gemir mientras se sentía su miembro despertar aún en su interior empezando a endurecerse. -**eso..fue rápido…**-la escuchó divertida.

-**Yo...es..que tu….-**le dijo nervioso -**te sientes muy bien Tsuma…-** continuó presionándola más fuerte contra él.

-**Es así…? -**le preguntó divertida.

-**Lo sabes...Ka...go...me -**le contestó mientras delineaba su cadera con sus ahora normales garras y continuaba hasta tomar uno de sus pechos.

-**Ah...Inu...en..tonces….tendré...que hacer..ahhh-**empezó a decir mientras continuaba acariciándola -**algo..al..respecto -**

-**o..yeemmm-**le dijo en reproche cuando la vio moverse y por ende liberar su bien y recuperado miembro de su interior.

-**Es mi turno de complacer a mi compañero…-**le dijo mientras lo dejaba boca arriba y posicionaba sobre su miembro para tomarlo en su interior de un solo movimiento.

-**Graamka...go...mmmm-**fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras la veía moverse sensualmente sobre su cadera haciéndole sentir en el cielo. La visión de sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus caderas era irresistible.

Su azabache y largo cabello meciéndose de un lado al otro, la fina capa de sudor en su perfecta y expuesta marca en su cuello. La vio sostener su peso en su pecho mientras cambiaba el movimiento de sus caderas, haciéndole conocer diferentes placeres en su interior. No podía apartar los ojos de semejante espectáculo. La manera en que lo veía tenía un nuevo toque salvaje que no había visto antes, se preguntó si se debía a la marca. No pudo pensar demasiado en ello pues lo movimientos sobre él no le dejaban concentrarse en otra cosa y deseaba tocarla. Se levantó en un rápido movimiento para que no le detuviera y la tomó del trasero marcándole un ritmo más profundo. Buscó su marca y la besó, inmediatamente la sintió apretar a su alrededor, sonrió ante el efecto y espero que fuera permanente. Continuó besando hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual besó y lamió suavemente, ocasionando más de esos deliciosos sonidos que tanto le gustaba escuchar de su compañera. -**Oh….Kagome….-**le dijo completamente concentrado en el placer de su unión…-**te sientes...tan bien…-**continuó confesando, con cada palabra que decía, podía distinguir como el olor a su deseo aumentaba, sonrió ante el hecho y lo poco pervertido que algo así le parecía ahora.-**no..ahh..sé como...mmmggrr...podré...quitarte...las manos de encima...después de...hoy….-**percibió el aumento en la velocidad de sus caderas-**me...dejarás...to..ahhh...tomarte...ca...da..noche ne?...-**le preguntó con completa seriedad pues era cierto que no podía concebir cómo había vivido tantos años sin conocer tales placeres.

-**Ahhhm...cl...claro...a..nata-**la escuchó responderle.

-**Nunca...me cansaré ...de..estar...dentro de ...ti...Tsuma…-**le dijo envuelto en placer.-**Amo...estar...tan...dentro...de...ti…-**le dijo mientras se encajaba profundamente en su interior sin dejarle moverse.

Buscó su rostro y la miró intensamente -**Te amo Kagome -**volvió a decirle lleno de sentimiento. La vio sonreírle mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-**Lo sé-**le dijo conmovida - **y yo te amo a ti...InuYasha…**

**-Quédate...por siempre a mi lado…-**le dijo

-**Para siempre -**le contestó reanudando el roce de sus sexos.

Se acercó a besarla y continuó hasta sus pechos, dándoles el mismo trato y disfrutando los gemidos de su esposa. Después de saborear una de sus partes favoritas. Intercambió nuevamente la posición hincándose entre sus piernas, acarició sus muslos hasta tomarlos con la fuerza necesaria par empujarse más rápida y profundamente.

-**Ahhh...a..na..ta…-**la veía gemir con su ojos fijamente en los suyos.

-**Si? -**le respondió con su usual traviesa sonrisa.

-**Kimochiiiii...ahmm…-**Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escucharla emitir aquellas palabras. Acarició con deseo sus muslos, su vientre y con cuidado de no lastimarla deslizó con la parte trasera de su dedo sus pliegues ocasionando que se contrajera fuertemente y experimentará nuevamente el máximo placer. Se deleitó con los espasmos de placer en su interior y la contracción de su rostro ante las sensacones que estaba experimentando mientras continuaba embistiéndola sin receso.

Se aseguró de llevarla a la cima dos veces más entre caricias y sensuales movimientos, antes de buscar su propia liberación. La imagen del acalorado rostro con llorosos ojos de tanto placer, sus entreabiertos labios buscando desesperados retomar el aire y el vaivén de sus pechos era demasiado. Pronto se encontró buscando su propia liberación encargándose fuertemente en su interior. -**Kaa..go...meeee-**gritó antes de derramarse por segunda vez en su interior y caer débilmente a su lado.

Acostados, satisfechos y experimentando aún los restos del reciente las estrellas y se tomaron de las manos.

-**Eres increíble -**la escuchó.

-**Por supuesto...que esperabas…-**le dijo juguetón a lo que solo la escuchó reír después de pegarle un pequeño golpe en su costado que solo ocasionó cosquillas.

-**Estoy exhausta…-**le dijo la ojicafé mientras bostezaba.

-**Estoy casi en las mismas condiciones...esto consume más energía de la que esperaba.-**le dijo sorprendido mientras la escuchaba reír.

-**Seguro que quieres repetirlo cada noche? -**le preguntó divertida.

-**Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar -**le dijo serio.

-**Por supuesto que lo estás..-**le dijo sonriendo.

-**Gracias Kagome…-**la vio sorprendida ante su repentina seriedad.-**por unirte a mí, bajo todas las leyes...por enseñarme lo que verdaderamente es la felicidad...**antes de que acabara ya la tenía encima besándolo dulcemente.

-**Gracias InuYasha...por hacerme la mujer más feliz de dos mundos…-**le dijo cuando hubo terminado el beso y mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron disfrutando de su cercanía, se quedó acariciando su cabello y su desnuda espalda, hasta que percibió la relajada respiración propia del sueño. Mientras rememoraba cada uno de los momentos que acababan de compartir sus pesados párpados lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños. Su último pensamiento fue proteger a la mujer entre sus brazos.

**Comentarios Finales:**

Waaaa esto es increíbe, lo he terminado en…¿medio día..? creo ahhaha. Se dio la oportunidad y me volqué en el cap. La verdad es que quería que fuera completamente lemon por eso no es tan extenso como otros. Empecé con la idea de que fuera un lemon que tratara los dos puntos de vista pero al final lo deseché y me enfoqué en Inu que era la idea principal. Háganme saber si desean que haga una versión enteramente desde el punto de Kagome, creo que estaría bien. La verdad como que no soy muy buena en las secciones en las que debo retratar ambos sentimientos a la vez.

En fin, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Intenté dejar algunas cositas para los próximos lemones por eso no lo hice tan extenso.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHA´S POV

Los primeros rastros de consciencia empezaban a aparecer en el adormilado rostro del peliplateado. Sus orejas se movieron en búsqueda de ruidos ajenos. Su respingada nariz olfateando su alrededor. Esto último bastó para sentir su cuerpo estremecer al captar el fresco aroma de apareamiento en el aire y su propia esencia fuertemente impregnada en la mujer que en ese momento sostenía entre sus brazos...su mujer, su compañera.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su consciencia con rapidez, se encontró abriendo los ojos para toparse con la azabache melena acurrucada en su pecho. El resto de su cuerpo pareció despertar por completo al notar su propia desnudez contra el femenino cuerpo. El deseo por poseerla nuevamente no se hizo esperar. -_Kuso...si acabo de despertar...por qué es tan malditamente irresistible -_se reprendió mientras admiraba las suaves curvas del cuerpo de su compañera. -_Quiero tomarla nuevamente…-_pensó tratando de contenerse. Sabía que seguramente estaba cansada...y no creía que fuera lo más conveniente o respetuoso despertarla con su amigo, se dijo mirando su despierto miembro.

Saboreando el ambiente a su alrededor tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de deslizarse fuera del abrazo de la ojicafé sin que esta se despertara. Sin reparar en su desnudez salió sigilosamente del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, lamentablemente no tenían unas termas a su disposición en aquel lugar, pero se encargaría de preparar algo decente con la ayuda del fuego. Vertió agua de uno de los grandes contenedores de reserva que había dejado cerca del cuarto de baño en dos grandes recipientes. Preparó el fuego y los puso a calentar. Paró las orejas en búsqueda de la acompasada respiración de su mujer para verificar que siguiera durmiendo.

En pocos minutos todo estuvo listo. Vertió el agua caliente en la tina de madera la cual era muy parecida solo más grande a la que había en el tiempo de Kagome. Sonrió al recordar las intenciones de aquellas dimensiones - _Fhe! no tiene nada de malo compartir un baño con mi mujer -_ se reafirmó seguro.

Se aseguró de que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para cuando volviera con su esposa la encontrará a una temperatura adecuada.

Regresó a la habitación, antes de meterse nuevamente al futón la miró divertido por unos segundos. La azabache se había movido en su ausencia y ahora se encontraba en una tan divertida como provocativa posición, exhibiendo una perfecta imagen de su trasero y espalda. Una electrificante sensación le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se acercó sigiloso y dejando que su larga melena acariciara la blanca espalda de su compañera restregó su nariz aspirando el delicioso aroma hasta su cuello, donde depositó un húmedo beso sobre su marca.

-**Ahhmmm...Inu…-**la escuchó gemir adormilada mientras se removía bajo su caricia. Siguió con sus atenciones sobre su marca mordiendo ligeramente sobre ella. Inmediatamente la sintió estremecerse y despertar de golpe. -**oh! -**soltó en una exclamación de sorpresa.

-**Buenos días Tsuma…-**le dijo divertido al ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-**O...ha..you…-**le respondió sonrojada.- **La...marca…**

**-Tiene otros usos-**le dijo bajito mientras lamía el mismo lugar asegurándose de hacer una suave presión con su lengua.

-**Ahhhm-**la escuchó gemir ante la caricia. Se alejó lo suficiente para ver su rostro después de probar su técnica -**¿cómo amaneciste? -** le preguntó sonriendo como un bobo.

-**Excelente ... .-**le respondió dejando un corto beso en sus labios y sonriendo ampliamente.

-**Me alegro...¿cómo…-**vaciló un momento -**está tu cuerpo? -**la vio concentrarse un poco. Imaginó que estaba haciendo una rápida revisión.

-**Ligeramente dolorido ... .pero satisfecho...muy satisfecho-**le respondió animada ganándose una socarrona sonrisa de su parte.

-**Tengo el remedio perfecto…-**le dijo tomándola rápidamente en brazos logrando que las mantas dejaran por completo su cuerpo mostrándole su entera desnudez, la vio cubrirse los pechos rápidamente como acto reflejo para después colgarlos a su cuello ligeramente sonrojada. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño y sin esperar la reacción de su mujer se metió lentamente en el agua.

-**Ohhhmmm-**la escuchó emitir en satisfacción ante el contacto con el caliente líquido.

-**Imaginé que necesitarías algo como esto para reponer energías -**le dijo mientras se recargaba en uno de los extremos de la tina y atraía su espalda a su pecho, abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para poder apresarla entre ellas

-**Creo...que puedo acostumbrarme a esta clase de cuidados...muy fácilmente -**la escuchó decir divertida mientras sentía todo su peso recargarse en su pecho.

-**Te dije...que sería más posesivo...y atento...hacia mi compañera...una vez que realizáramos el ritual.-**le contestó recordándole.

-**Hasta ahora...instintos Inu-Youkai más que bienvenidos ... .-**continuó con una pequeña risa mientras mojaba sus brazos.

La acercó lo suficiente para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído -**¿dónde duele? -**

-**no te preocupes...estoy más que bien -** le dijo suavemente.

-**Déjame cuidarte -**le contestó suave pero autoritariamente.

-**Bien…-**empezó un poco a regañadientes -**mis piernas ... .un poco...y mis pechos…**antes de que terminara deslizó con cuidado sus manos por sus piernas realizando suaves movimientos para relajar sus músculos.

-**Mmmm…-**la escuchó relajarse, mientras continuaba con sus atenciones le preguntó.

-**Kagome ... .anoche…-**sonrió al detectar inmediatamente el aroma de su excitación ante la sola mención del acto del día anterior - **Totosai...Miroku…dijeron que lo más probable era que sufriera…¿cómo es que…-**no terminó pues ella le interrumpió.

-**Lo sé...también me sorprendió...fue un incómodo...pero nunca sentí dolor...mis amigas siempre dijeron que no era agradable...sobre todo la primera vez...pues los chicos eran rápidos y bruscos….pero tu….-**le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos -**me dejaste llevar el control… y estaba muy preparada...y -**escuchó su corazón acelerarse mientras otra ola del picante aroma jugaba con su nariz.-**realmente deseaba unirme a ti.-**sonrió ante lo último. - **el cuerpo de cada mujer es diferente InuYasha...supongo que el mío estaba listo.**

**-No sabes como me alegro de no haberte lastimado Kagome -**le dijo sinceramente aliviado.

-**Me gusta esta tina...cabemos perfectamente -**le dijo mientras jugaba con el agua, mientras cambiaba el tema.

-**Era la idea mujer -**le contestó ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿**Ah sí? -**le preguntó divertida.

-**Siempre imagine...esto…-**le dijo mientras subía sus manos de sus piernas hasta su vientre.

**-**¿**De verdad? -**le preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida.

-**Mhj -**fue su corta respuesta mientras empezaba a masajear suavemente sus pechos.

-**Aaaah-**la escuchó exhalar pesadamente. Sintió los pezones bajo su mano endurecer en segundos. Provocándole un tirón a su miembro.

-¿**Se siente bien? -**le preguntó muy cerca de su oreja, a lo cual ella solo asintió. Se quedó unos minutos masajeando aquellos suaves montes y disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos de satisfacción antes de tomarla de la cintura y alejarla lo suficiente para su siguiente actividad.

Alcanzó uno de los aceites que había comprado el cual olía parecido al shampoo que siempre usaba en su tiempo y empezó a esparcirlo en su cabello.

-**Que…-**la escuchó empezar a preguntar.

-**yo también quería hacerlo -**fué su contestación mientras recordaba como ella le había proporcionado el mismo cuidado.

Se aseguró de masajear su cabello e intentó no cortar o enredarlo entre sus garras. El aroma de excitación permanecía en el aire pero no era tan fuerte como antes. Lo agradecía pues no soportaría negar el llamado de atención de su compañera si este fuera más fuerte. Después de todo, era parte de su deber complacerla. Cuando hubo terminado de lavar su cabello le indicó que sumergiera su cabeza para retirar el exceso. Al salir del agua se volteó a verlo.

-**Ahora es mi turno -**le dijo indicando sólo con la mirada que le diera la espalda para darle el mismo tratamiento. Obedeció de inmediato y disfruto nuevamente de la suavidad y delicadeza de las manos de su compañera sobre su melena. Sonrió continuamente mientras se divertía con los pequeños besos que dejaba su mujer sobre su espalda y hombros.

Quién habría imaginado que se encontraría en aquella posición, casado bajo todas las leyes con una humana, compartiendo un baño en la misma tina. Se regocijó internamente de su destino. Cuando Kagome hubo terminado con su parte volteó para verla.

La imagen de su mujer, cubierta en pequeñas gotas de agua, oliendo deliciosamente a su propia excitación y a él era demasiado. Ya había tratado su cansancio ...¿ahora su deseo por poseerla no sería mal visto no?

Incapaz de contenerse más la atrajo en un húmedo abrazo mientras tomaba sus labios en un profundo beso. La sintió corresponder de inmediato, el aroma de su deseo se hizo más presente. -_me necesita tanto como yo a ella -_se tranquilizó ante la fuerte necesidad de tomarla. La sentó sobre su hinchado miembro en busca de demostrarle cuánto la deseaba.

-**Oh...InuYasha…-**la escuchó gemir al sentir como se restregaba sobre el. Inició un suave vaivén sin dejar de besarla y acariciar su espalda. Las olas dentro de la tina le parecieron un poco molestas y pronto se vió cargándola hacia el dormitorio nuevamente sin importarle el desastre que estaba dejando a su paso. Tomó una gran tela absorbente en su camino a la alcoba. La dejó en el filo del futón, goteando. La miró detenidamente saboreando lo que pronto podría volver a poseer. La vio sonrojarse ante su mirada mas no rehuirla.

Se acercó y empezó a secar las gotas de agua pegadas a su cuerpo. La vio cerrar sus ojos ante sus avances. Se tomó su tiempo deslizando la tela sobre sus pechos, su abdomen, su intimidada y sus piernas. Kagome parecía alterarse con cada nuevo trayecto de la suave tela. Una punzada de celos lo embargó al no ser él quien pudiera tocarla directamente -_kuso…¿qué me pasa? -_ pensó ante lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento. Pero ¿por qué tenía que lucir tan encantada con las caricias de una tela solamente? -_porque eres tú quien la está secando baka -_ intentó tranquilizar su conciencia. La giró una vez que terminó con la parte delantera y le dio el mismo trato a su espalda, secando las pequeñas gotas sobre la suave piel, siguió hasta la curva del inicio de su trasero, se aseguró de presionar muy bien la tela sobre aquella parte mientras la extendía en su mano con el objetivo de acariciarla en el proceso aunque fuera con una tela de por medio. Terminó de secar la pantorrilla y regresó a su cabello para envolverlo en un flojo nudo.

-**Mi turno -**la escuchó decir mientras tomaba el otro juego de tela y repetía el mismo trayecto. Entonces confirmó que aquello efectivamente era delicioso no por la estúpida tela, sino porque era ella quien le estaba atendiendo de aquella manera. Cualquier rastro de vergüenza ante su desnudez había desaparecido. Después de anoche no había duda de que Kagome disfrutaba de su cuerpo tanto como el de ella. Cuando hubo terminado le arrebató la tela y la tiró a algún lugar del cuarto, su cabello prácticamente se había secado.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, el contacto de sus pechos sobre su torso le supo delicioso. -**Te deseo...Kagome…-**le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-**Y yo a ti...anata…-**le respondió con la misma intensidad. Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y empujándolo suavemente lo hizo recostarse. La visión de su mujer gateando sobre él hasta su cuello le hizo estremecer. Kagome era simplemente irresistible en aquella nueva actitud.

Se dejó hacer, disfrutando de no tener que lidiar con el fuerte instinto de su lado Youkai como la pasada noche donde realmente había sufrido por el corto tiempo que su compañera había adoptado una posición dominante. Ahora se sentía en completo control de sus deseos...y ese era uno de ellos, dejarse hacer lo que sea que su mujer quisiera.

La sensación de los suaves y húmedos labios en su cuello le hicieron cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquello, las pequeñas manos le recorrían los costados de su cintura hasta su cadera, mientras delineaba sus músculos, los cuales no podía evitar flexionar al sentir el tibio toque. La azabache se dedicó a cubrir todo su torso de besos y pequeñas lamidas volviéndolo loco al sentir como su aroma se impregnaba en su piel, la ojicafé prácticamente lo estaba marcando con su aroma en un acto de completa posesividad y aquello le encantaba. Cuando sintió la húmeda lengua cerca de su necesitado miembro abrió los ojos de golpe, recordó lo que él le había hecho el día anterior y vio claramente su miembro pegar una ligera sacudida ante la anticipación de lo que creía venía a continuación. -_Pero..se supone…-_ se dijo confundido al recordar que tanto Miroku como Totosai le habían dicho que las mujeres no disfrutaban particularmente de proveer esa caricia así como recibirla…-_Kagome...no es como todas las mujeres…-_se recordó. Antes siquiera de preguntarle se escuchó gemir -**Kagrrrrrohmmmmmeee -**al sentir como la ojicafé le tomaba por la base y propinaba un beso en la punta de su miembro. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos ante la ola de sensaciones que le recorrió por aquel contacto.

Se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para obtener una mejor vista de las caricias de su compañera.

Vio casi con extrema lentitud como sacaba su rosada,caliente y húmeda lengua de sus labios para recoger lo que parecía ser una gota de su propia excitación. La imagen misma de aquella acción le hizo casi explotar. Vio perderse nuevamente aquella extremidad entre sus labios mientras le saboreaba antes de mirarlo nuevamente a lo ojos y emitir -**eres dulce…-**e inclinarse y succionar toda la punta haciéndole sentir al borde del abismo -_también...es...caliente…-_fue lo único que pudo pensar al sentirse dentro de aquella nueva cavidad.

Era claro que no podía tomarle por completo dentro de su boca, pero eso no le impidió proporcionarle húmedas caricias a todo lo largo de su extensión. Mientras se ayudaba con una de sus manos, la otra no se quedó quieta, propinándole caricias a sus piernas y cadera. Por alguna razón...el húmedo sonido de su boca sobre su miembro le excitaba demasiado -_por supuesto...hentai -_se reprendió internamente sin poder evitarlo. -**Kag...aaaaaggaahhh-**gimió fuerte al sentirle tomarlo más profundamente en su boca a la par que acariciaba el tenso y sensible sacó bajo su miembro. Nunca antes había reparado en aquel lugar pero ahora parecía conocer su propósito...darle aún más placer si eso era posible. La sintió jugar con él en aquel lugar mientras le succionaba más fuertemente- **ohhh Ka...go...me...es..pe...ra…..ahhh..-**sus súplicas sólo fueron contestadas con un aumento de velocidad y fricción en ambos sensibles lugares que le llevaron a una potente liberación -**Grrraaaaaahhh -**dejó salir pesadamente mientras se sentía derramar en la boca de su compañera la cual recibió su semilla sin inmutarse y tragó de una. -**pero...que….-**fué lo único que pudo decir mientras comprendía lo que había pasado y sentía los estragos del reciente placer.

La sintió gatear sobre él nuevamente y buscar sus labios. Rápidamente tomó su sonrojado rostro y la atrajo hacia él en un profundo beso en el cual pudo identificar su propio sabor el cual no le pareció desagradable si estaba combinado con el de su compañera. La besó un largo rato tratando de transmitirle su gratitud por haberle proporcionado semejante caricia, continuaron hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire.

-**Eres...increíble onna…-**le dijo agitado.-**no pensé….tú...-**

-**Me gusta...todo de ti...InuYasha...cada parte...de ti...sin excepción ... .-**la escuchó responder a su inconclusa pregunta. Aquello despertó su hasta ahora relajado miembro quien se reportó listo para complacer a su compañera. Levantó su cadera rozándose contra ella para hacérselo entender y solo recibió una sensual mirada de aprobación.

Se giró posicionándose sobre ella al tiempo que las suaves piernas se abrían para recibirlo. Acarició su pierna derecha mientras la posicionaba a la altura adecuada y continuó con su recorrido hasta dejar su mano sobre sobre el costado de su trasero. Ella rápidamente comprendió sus intenciones y elevó su cadera para que pudiera afianzarse. Sonrió complacido ante lo fácil que leía sus deseos. Se inclinó sobre ella sosteniendo su peso en su brazo libre y deleitándose con el cálido contacto de su piel.

Se acercó a sus labios para besarla suave y dulcemente mientras posicionaba su miembro en su entrada. Mirándola a los ojos, y asegurándose de no perderse esas nuevas expresiones, se deslizó dentro de ella. -**Mggmmhh -**dejó salir tras volver a experimentar su abrasante interior. La vio luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos ante la sensación y se regocijó interiormente. Empezó un lento y casi tortuoso vaivén. El día anterior parecía que todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora, libre de cualquier presión de su demonio deseaba grabar cada detalle de su unión.

Concentró toda su atención en sentirla con su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Más allá del increíble placer físico que su cuerpo le regalaba, sentía su pecho rebosante de una sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado por nada ni nadie, solo por ella, la mujer entre sus brazos que aceptada y abrazaba por completo cada parte de él.

Sintió la suavidad de una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, y se encontró con esa mirada, esa mirada que contenía todos sus sentimientos de cariño,respeto y amor por él, esa mirada que ahora podía identificar estaba en ella desde hacía años y había sido tan estúpido de ignorar.

-**Te amo…-**la escuchó decir tratando de controlar su respiración. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la declaración.

-**Kagome…-** le contestó conmovido mientras intentaba llegar más profundo.-**Ahhhmmm-**la escuchó gemir en respuesta a su movimiento. Se quedó quieto en aquél lugar, disfrutando del cálido abrazo de su feminidad. No había arrebató ni desesperación en aquella unión. El acto estaba cargado de intimidad, pertenencia, complicidad y rendición.

-**Somos uno…-**le dijo repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho el día anterior.

-**Somos uno…-**le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba a darle un corto beso. Escondió su rostro en su cuello a la vez que reanudaba el movimiento de su cadera -**inn...u…-** Aumentó ligeramente la velocidad a la par que empezó a besar su marca.-**Ahh…**

**-Kagome…-**le llamó entre besos…-**Kagome…-**continuó repitiendo, con cada mención de su nombre el placer aumentaba y el aroma de la excitación de su compañera se disparaba.-**Kagome-**le susurró sobre su oído mientras se adentraba fuertemente en ella.-**mía….-**la sintió apretar fuertemente su interior provocándole un gran espasmo de placer…-**aarhhggmm**

Sintió su propia espalda arquearse ante la fuerza del placer que le recorría, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos se impulsó hacia atrás quedando hincado sobre sus rodillas, la vista frente a él solo mejoró. La tomó de las caderas y se empujó suave y profundamente en su interior, disfrutando del rosado y brillante brillo de sus pechos mientras se mecían con cada embestida.

La mirada de Kagome siempre fija en él, su embriagante aroma envoviéndole, sus deliciosos gemidos acariciando sus orejas. Jamás en todos sus años de vida habría pensado que sería merecedor de tan gran regalo. Se concentró en su aroma, en cada uno de los cambios en su cuerpo, quería grabar cada nueva expresión, cada nuevo color, como respondía ante sus movimientos, que parecía disfrutar más, quería asegurarse de que sintiera el mismo intenso placer que él estaba experimentando.

Vio su mirada obscurecerse y el aroma de su excitación espesarse ante el cambio de la posición, hizo nota mental de que aquello parecía gustarle más de lo normal. Podía ver claramente como sus ojos vagaban por su cuerpo y como con cada recorrido su interior le apretaba aún más deliciosamente. No pudo evitar una socarrona sonrisa al descubrir el motivo, se aseguró de flexionar sus músculos para ofrecerle un mejor espectáculo. El rojo de sus mejillas se acrecentó ante su acción y celebró victorioso. Dejó que sus garras apenas acariciaran sus piernas hasta su abdomen y deleitó al ver cómo su piel se erizaba ante su toque. Por alguna razón que solo podía atribuir a su instinto verla disfrutar de las caricias de sus garras y colmillos,aumentaba su deseo.

-**mm..as..c..cer..ca…-**la escuchó llamarlo con anhelo mientras extendía sus brazos. Su corazón se desbocó ante el necesitado llamado de su compañera. Sonrió ante su petición,no se negaría pero tampoco le concedería exáctamente lo que quería, tomó una de sus piernas y valiéndose de la flexibilidad de su compañera la pasó frente a él -**mgrraa-**no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación que aquel movimiento había provocado.

Haciendo uso de su destreza, se posicionó gracilmente tras de ella sin separar su unión,-**ow-**la escuchó emitir sorprendida ante el cambio, pero rápidamente la sintió buscar más de su calor mientras se pegaba su espalda a su pecho.

El ángulo en el que se encontraba y la presión de las piernas de kagome ahora juntas le proporcionaba una nueva y excitante sensación para ambos. La profundidad con la que podía deslizarse dentro de ella aumentaba de aquella forma. Acarició su costado hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual delineó provocando que su centro se endureciera ante la caricia, bajo por su abdomen y cuidando de usar solo la parte externa de su mano se deslizó sobre los húmedos y calientes pliegues de su intimidad, cuidando no tocarla con sus garras. -**In...u...y...a..sha…-**la escuchó emitir a la par que sentía como su interior se contraia ante el placer.

Se quedó unos minutos disfrutando de los gemidos de su Kagome ante sus caricias hasta que la sintió experimentar el máximo placer nuevamente. Se quedó quieto dentro de ella, disfrutando de sus espasmos y permitiéndole sentir a plenitud su momento de liberación.

-**Es..o fue…-**la escuchó suspirar antes de salir lentamente haciéndola estremecer.

-**Aún..no terminamos…-**le dijo mientras dirigía su rostro a su centro. La vio sonrojarse mientras le concedía espacio abriendo sus piernas. Kagome olía más delicioso cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis y él no iba a perderse de aquel manjar. Se sintió gruñir cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su intimidad, estaba caliente, y olía a él y a su propio placer, se aseguró de limpiar con su lengua todos los restos de su liberación mientras la sentía vibrar bajo su caricia. Una vez se hubo sentido satisfecho, empezó un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su agitado, brillante y sonrojado cuerpo bajo él solo le hacía desearla más y más - _¿Cómo demonios haré para mantener mis manos fuera de ella? -_pensó. No había imaginado que el acto de unión sería tan fuerte, y haría tanto impacto en él. Si de él dependiera, no la dejaría salir de aquella habitación nunca.

El deseo de revivir el momento en que la había marcado lo invadió, con un ligero movimiento la dejó sobre su estómago. Se posicionó sobre ella asegurándose de presionar su dureza sobre su trasero. Una fuerte ráfaga de su aroma le pegó de lleno, se quedó allí disfrutando de la suavidad de su trasero y la nueva humedad en su centro mientras dejaba pequeños besos y lamida a lo largo de su espalda. Bajo él, Kagome vibraba ante la anticipación. Las caderas de su mujer empezaron a buscarlo y restregarse con más ahínco, complacido se dirigió hasta su rostro y la besó profundamente al tiempo que se hundía en su interior…-**Inuyashaamm…-**gimió su nombre en medio del beso. Con una rápida indicación de presión en sus caderas le indicó la posición que quería, sonrió al verla dejar caer su peso en su pecho mientras se hincaba proporcionándole una deliciosa vista de su unión. Se quedó embelesado unos momentos, admirando la facilidad con la que se deslizaba dentro de ella, sintió la mirada de Kagome sobre él y al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse descubierto, sin embargo el rostro de su chica cubierto en placer y el aumento en el aire a su excitación hizo que desechara cualquier sentimiento de pena.

Se inclinó sobre ella abrazándola nuevamente y buscando su centro, se sentía cerca y quería asegurarse de hacerla llegar una vez más antes de derramarse en su interior, aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas a la par que acariciaba su sensible intimidad, pronto la sintió contraerse con fuerza proporcionándole el ansiado éxtasis.

Se desplomó a su lado, saboreando aún los restos de la sensación sin salir de ella. El agitado corazón de su mujer retumbando en sus orejas, la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras se recuperaba.-**InuYasha..-**lo escuchó llamarle mientras acariciaba el brazo que la tenía apresada.- **Mmm -**fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras restregaba su nariz cerca de su marca.-**eso...fue increíble…-** su respuesta le sacó una relajada risa.

-**Tienes un compañero increíble...que esperabas onna…-**le dijo orgulloso.

La sintió sonreír, se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando de la cercanía y el sonido de los pájaros. Pero pronto un nuevo sonido proveniente del estómago de un hanyou los sacó del ensoñamiento. -**por más que quisiera quedarme así todo el resto del día…-**comenzó Kagome -**creo que deberíamos desayunar algo.-**

En respuesta se retiró de su interior con un deje de pesar. La atrajo sobre él para darle un corto beso.-**Tienes razón, los chicos deben estar esperándonos...y aún nos falta una parte del ritual por concluir…-**La vio asentir al tiempo que se paraban, fue por su rata de fuego y empezó a atarse el hakama. La vio confundida y pensativa, aún no se había movido del lugar. -**¿Qué sucede? -**le preguntó.

-**Mmm estaba pensando si darme otro baño rápido…-**le dijo tranquila. Sin embargo no pudo evitar una fuerte molestia en su interior, aquello implicaba remover su propio aroma el cual por los recientes eventos se encontraba más fuertemente presente. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su rostro.

-**No lo necesitas -**le dijo mientras deslizaba su nariz por su cuello y mejilla -**hueles delicioso -**la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

-**Pero...acabamos…-**le dijo tratando de excusarse.

-**Con más razón mujer...no dejaré que borres mi aroma sobre tu cuerpo -**le dijo apretando su agarre.

-**No es mi intención InuYasha...pero es un poco incómodo si aún...estoy…-**la escuchó decirle sonrojada mientras miraba hacia su intimidad. Entonces entendió, aún se encontraba bastante húmeda y con rastros de su esencia.

-**Jha, no necesitas un baño, para eso tienes a tu compañero…-**le dijo antes de hincarse y empezar a limpiar los rastros de su humedad desde su muslo interno -_kami...es tan deliciosa -_pensó tratando de controlarse.

-**Inu..ah! no creo…-**intentó vociferar algo mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear. La sostuvo mejor de su trasero y la miró un poco molesto por interrumpirlo.

-**Kagome...mi saliva tiene propiedades, desinfecta mis propias heridas...es mejor que cualquier baño-**le contestó antes de volver a su trabajo. Se felicitó internamente por su increíble idea, como no lo había pensado antes, de esa manera su aroma permanecería fuertemente en ella durante el resto del día. Cuando hubo terminado la encaró satisfecho.

-**Listo -**le dio un rápido beso y se divirtió con su cara de asombro.

-**Ahora, vístete o dejaré de controlarme -**le dijo ronco mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada, tratando de transmitirle la seriedad de sus palabras. La vio pegar un pequeño brinco y tomar uno de los Kimonos. Sonrió complacido y continuó vistiéndose.

Una vez vestidos se dirigieron fuera de la casa. En un rápido movimiento la subió a su espalda y corrió hacia la aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la choza de la anciana Kaede el desayuno los esperaba.

-**Bienvenidos, InuYasha, Kagome, llegan justo a tiempo- **les dijo la anciana invitándolos a sentarse.

-**Bueno amigo...veo que ... .-**Miroku se calló al instante al sentir el instinto asesino de InuYasha empezar a surgir tras adivinar el tipo de comentario que deseaba salir. - **nos honran con su presencia -**cambió drásticamente su tono e intención en pro de salvar su vida.

Tanto Sango y la anciana rieron ante su desliz.

-**Te has salvado...bonzo…-**le dijo ligeramente amenazante mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego y ponía a Kagome sobre su regazo. La chica se sonrojó ante los presentes y sintió las miradas sorprendidas de todos. -**si, estaré más posesivo de lo normal por unas semanas, -**les contestó a su muda pregunta.

Vio a Shippo acercarse lentamente -**InuYasha…-**le llamó ligeramente tembloroso pero en un claro tono de respeto -**¿puedo acercarme a Kagome?**\- le sonrió complacido ante sus modales, Shippo sabía que no podía acercarse a la compañera de cualquier youkai sin permiso. -Lo miró tratando y solo asintió. La cara del mocoso se iluminó y saltó al regazo de Kagome.

Recibió el bowl de Kaede con el aromático desayuno y se aseguró de que Kagome tomará el primer bocado antes de volver su atención a su comida. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos y un rastro de incomodidad en su compañera.

-**En lo que a mi respecta no me importa -**empezó -**pero sus miradas están volviendo incómoda a mi compañera, así que miren a otro lado -**les dijo sereno sin despegar la vista de su plato.

-**Todos tendremos que ser más cuidadosos al lado de Kagome...InuYasha es el líder de la manada y ahora tiene una compañera, más les vale que respeten sus deseos.-**les dijo serio el Kitsune dejando a todos sorprendidos. Él solo removió su cabello en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-**Ejhem..-**llamó su atención Kaede - **esta mañana fui a ver a la sacerdotisa Natsuki - **sintió a Kagome tensarse y frotó uno de sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

-**Comentó que al medio día terminarían los preparativos y los vería en el goshinboku.**

El aroma de Kagome se llenó de nerviosismo. La tomó del mentón y le dijo suavemente -**Todo irá bien -**la sintió tranquilizarse y le sonrió.

Después del desayuno todos compartieron lo mucho que se habían divertido en la fiesta después de su retirada.

Shippo les enseño varios dibujos que había hecho, de la ceremonia y la reunión. Kagome conmovida ante el dibujo de ambos frente al goshinboku abrazó fuertemente al kitsune ganándose un ligero gruñido de su compañero el cual aceptó la muestra de afecto al verla tan feliz.

KAGHOME´S POV

No podía estar más feliz, rodeada de sus amigos en los brazos de su hanyou y con su pequeño kitsune entre sus brazos, se sentía completamente en casa, querida y amada. InuYasha la estaba tratando con tal cuidado que sentía su corazón desbordar de emoción.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sango quien la veía con una gran sonrisa y un poco de ensoñación. Notó que tanto ella como el Monje Miroku parecían estar más cerca de lo normal y su curiosidad tanto por compartir su experiencia del día anterior con su mejor amiga y por conocer qué nuevo avance había ocurrido entre aquellos dos la orillo a pedir un tiempo a solas.

-**InuYasha…-**le susurró cerca de su oreja sintiendo como se estremecía y aferraba su agarre. -**necesito un tiempo a solas con Sango…¿puedes distraer a Miroku unos momentos? -** le preguntó suavemente…-**por favor.**

**-Mmm..-**lo escuchó resongar no muy cómodo pero resignado-**no tarden y no te alejes demasiado Kagome...iré por ti en cuanto el bonzo empiece a jugar con su vida..-**le dijo divertido, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-**Sango -**la llamó levantándose lentamente del regazo de su compañero.-¿**Me acompañas a caminar un momento? -**le tendió la mano y la vió mirar de reojo a InuYasha en busca de consentimiento antes de aceptarla.

-**Vamos InuYasha..incluso Sango siendo mujer debe pedirte permiso para tocarme…-**le comentó sorprendida.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros -**Feh! -**fue lo único que le contestó.

Salieron de la choza, tomó una canasta y se dirigió al sendero de yerbas medicinales, aprovecharía para recoger algunas que había notado hacían falta a la anciana Kaede.

Una vez lo suficientemente alejadas para que InuYasha no escuchara su conversación pero pudiera olfaterla, iba a preguntarle pero la Taijiya se le adelantó.

-**¿cómo te encuentras Kagome? -**le preguntó nerviosa sabiendo a qué se refería.

-**De maravilla Sango -**la vio asombrarse

-**¿De verdad? ¿no viniste por yerbas para ti? -**

Rió divertida porque podía ver por qué pensaría aquello.

-**No Sango, vi que la anciana Kaede necesitaba algunas y pensé aprovechar la ocasión. -**Sango se sonrojó ante su suposición.

-**Lo siento Kagome, pensé que tal vez necesitarías mi ayuda.**

**-Eres una gran amiga Sango-Chan -**le sonrió ampliamente conmovida.

-**La verdad es que anoche todo fue realmente bien, los dos nos sorprendimos, pues ambos habíamos escuchado y seguramente tu también que podía ser algo...bueno-**se sonrojó -**muy incómodo o doloroso. -**la vio asentir ligeramente avergonzada.

-**En mi aldea se escuchaban todo tipo de historias no muy agradables en esos asuntos -**le platicó.

-**Supongo que en todas partes hay esa clase de rumores, sobre todo si las uniones no se realizan por amor -**continuó.-**Lo cierto es que InuYasha cuidó perfectamente de mi y...bueno...no fue para nada desagradable...todo absolutamente todo lo contrario-**suspiró recordando los acontecimientos. Arrancó unas cuantas hojas de la planta frente a ella y volteó a verla.

Sango le miraba asombrada y con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas.

-**No quiero incomodarte Sango-Chan pero realmente quería contarte para...bueno..desmentir lo que sea que te hayan platicado las muchachas de tu aldea...y porque creo que pronto atenderemos a tu boda.**

Sango negó efusivamente con su cabeza -**no te preocupes Kagome...a decir verdad...quería preguntarte cómo había ido todo...anoche Miroku y yo...anoche...bueno...le permití más que un beso …-**le confesó completamente roja.

-**No tienes porqué avergonzarte Sango… InuYasha y yo...bueno...se puede decir que practicamos un poco antes de la noche de bodas…-**trató de tranquilizarla.-**Si me preguntas creo que fue una buena idea...pues estábamos un poco más familiarizados y más seguros.**

La escuchó suspirar aliviada -**Miroku piensa que eso es una buena idea también...para...acostumbrarme.**

Kagome asintió dándole la razón.

-**Entonces...fue bueno…-**la escuchó murmurar más para sí misma.

Kagome sonrió mientras recogía más plantas, de repente sintiendo una mayor madurez tras los hechos del día anterior...y esa mañana, y con el deber de ayudar a su amiga.

-**Fue increíble -**le dijo- **no puedo pensar en que exista algo mejor y más significativo para compartir con la persona que amas.**

**-InuYasha y tu...la manera en que te mira y cuida de ti...es tan diferente.**

**-Bueno, creo que mucho se debe a su instinto, pero la primera vez sus rasgos youkai eran más fuertes y aún así me trato con el mayor de los cuidados-**Sango asintió asombrada.

-**Lo más increíble es que es mejor después de la primera vez. -**le soltó recordando esa mañana.

-**¡Kagome -Chan! **-le reprimió Sango fingiendo escándalo y ambas rieron fuertemente.

¿Para qué estaban las amigas si no era para compartir ese tipo de intimidades?

-**Entonces...crees que deba seguir el consejo de Miroku…-**la escuchó preguntar.

-**A InuYasha y a mi nos funcionó, cada pareja es diferente Sango-chan, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para generar confianza y seguridad entre ustedes, siempre respetando los límites que ambos pauten. **La vio asentir para sí misma pensativa y seria

-**Gracias Kagome...por confiar en mí.**.-le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-**Eres mi mejor amiga Sango -**le contestó con una gran sonrisa y se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo de la exterminadora. -**y tu la mía Kagome-Chan**

**SANGHO´S POV**

La ceremonia había sido realmente hermosa. Por supuesto que sabía que Miroku podía realizar más que exorcismos, después de todo era un monje. Sin embargo, el trabajo y dedicación que había dedicado en las palabras de la ceremonia habían conmovido su alma.

Miroku definitivamente era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Escucharlo proferir aquellas dulces palabras y deseos a sus amigos, le provocó una tibia sensación en su nueva ola de seguridad la invadió y se pudo visualizar, teniendo una vida feliz y completa a su lado.

Toda la aldea estaba feliz, mientras veía a todos disfrutar de los festejos alrededor de la gran hoguera no pudo evitar recordar nostálgicamente a su familia, su aldea y los momentos que habían compartido. Sus ojos se posaron en Kohaku, quien cuidaba y jugaba con Rin, habían pasado por tanto, se había sentido tan sola sin él, con la constante angustia y miedo de no lograr recuperarlo, pero todo había quedado atrás, estaba feliz, saludable y más fuerte que nunca. Tenía a su hermano a su lado, una nueva comunidad a la cual pertenecía, una nueva familia gracias a sus amigos y estaba próxima a formar una nueva.

Volteó a ver a Miroku quien se encontraba bendiciendo a una anciana pareja con una amable sonrisa. Le recorrió con la mirada, sus amables facciones, su gracia para saludar y dirigirse a los aldeanos, su cálida sonrisa, sintió un súbito calor invadir su rostro al saberse descubierta cuando los ojos del hoshi se posaron sobre los suyos mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas. Evitó su mirada buscando rápidamente concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, tratando de bajar el rápido ritmo cardiaco.

Entonces los vio, Kagome e InuYasha alejándose lentamente de la multitud. Se concentró en ellos deseándoles la mayor de las alegrías en su nueva vida. Tan concentrada está en su partida que se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-**Ha sido un buen día -**le escuchó decir sereno mientras se sentaba a su lado, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ellos.

-**Eh..si tiene razón su..-**se corrigió recordando su conversación -**Miroku…-**terminó con un pequeño sonrojo.

-**Fue una bella ceremonia -**le reconoció.

-**Gracias, no me habría gustado defraudarlos -**le contestó sin mirarla, observando a lo lejos la hoguera frente a ellos.

-**No lo hiciste- **le aseguró estudiando sus pensativas facciones.

Se quedó contemplando su semblante durante varios segundos que le parecieron largos minutos, hasta que no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

-**¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? -**lo vio sonreír.

-**Estaba pensando…-**empezó aún sin mirarla. -**que me gustaría oficiar nuestra propia ceremonia...con alguna ayuda de Kaede...pero principalmente hacerme cargo.**

Lo miró sonriente, incluso a ella había pensado en aquello.

-**Me gustaría que lo hicieras…-**le dijo un poco apenada logrando que volteara en su dirección. Aún no podía acostumbrarse del todo a soportar la fija mirada llena de sentimientos del bonzo pero hizo lo posible por mantener la calma. Ella misma se asombró ante su reacción.

-**No creo que nadie pudiera hacerlo mejor que tu… no después de escuchar la ceremonia de hoy...**continuó sonrojada.

-**Me alegra escuchar eso...Sango.-**le dijo atrapando su mano en un ligero apretó ó su corazón acelerarse ante la inocente caricia, cuando sintió retraer el contacto se lo impidió apresando su mano entre la suya. Lo vio sorprenderse pero dedicarle una serena sonrisa mientras respondía a su llamado y mantenía su mano entre las suyas.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, disfrutando del ambiente festivo. Miroku rompió el silencio.

-**Después del ritual de Kagome e InuYasha…-**acarició suavemente su mano-**te parece si hablamos con la anciana Kaede para decidir la fecha sobre nuestra boda? -**le preguntó. Ella solo asintió.

-**Sé que tenemos mucho tiempo viajando...y conociendo nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro aunque no habláramos directamente de ello…si por mi fuera estaríamos casados mañana mismo -** lo escuchó proferir con una corta risa. -**pero no quiero presionarte…-**conmovida con sus palabras y segura de que no quería esperar, dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran con más libertad.

-**No quiero esperar -** ella misma se sorprendió al no escuchar vacilación en su voz. Miroku la miró casi orgullosamente. Aún sintiendo el claro sonrojo que seguramente adornaba su cara y armándose de valor continuó -**después de ver a nuestros amigos...no tenemos por qué posponer nuestra felicidad...si está a nuestro alcance...no después de todo lo que pasamos para estar aquí -** terminó sosteniendo su mirada.

Lo vio pararse decidido y tenderle la mano.

**Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que platicaramos de manera más privada. ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo? no notarán nuestra ausencia -**le calmó adivinando sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver a los aldeanos la mayoría demasiado feliz por los efectos del sake. Asintió y lo siguió.

Disfrutando de aquel momento caminando a su lado mientras sentía el calor irradiar de sus entrelazadas manos no reparó donde estaba hasta que lo sintió parar.

Reconoció el pequeño prado donde había aceptado la confirmación de sus sentimientos.

Lo vio sentarse y dejar espacio entre sus piernas mientras le invitaba solo con la mirada a tomar asiento frente a él. Ligeramente temblorosa tomó su lugar y se dejó envolver en el íntimo abrazo. Recordó como había envidiado a la pequeña Koharu cuando lo había visto reconfortarla en aquella posición. Sonrió ante la inmadurez de aquel momento. Se concentró en disfrutar de la calidez del abrazo de su prometido. Lo sintió recargar su rostro justo al lado del suyo.

-**Confía en mí…-**le dijo tratando de calmarla, lo cual sorpresivamente tuvo efecto al escuchar la serenidad y seriedad de su voz. Respiró hondo y dejó que la tensión de sus hombros se disipara dejando caer su peso contra el amplio pecho de Miroku.

-**no estoy orgulloso de todas las acciones que he realizado en mi vida, como hombre y como siervo de kami -**le dijo detectando un deje de pesar en su voz- **nunca pensé que realmente te encontraría -**lo escuchó suspirar -**no pensé...que viviría lo suficiente.-**el dejo de tristeza de aquella última afirmación no pasó desapercibido.

**En las antiguas escrituras existe lo que llamamos **_**Futago no honō no kankei (**__llamas gemelas)_ **, pocos conocen su significado y aún menos han logrado experimentarlo -**Sango lo escuchó completamente intrigada.- **Todos los seres humanos tenemos una pareja predestinada...sin embargo no todos llegan a encontrarla, y aunque viven largas vidas, y conocen la felicidad de una vida en pareja siempre experimentaran la sensación de que algo les falta, de que no están completos…-**hizo una pequeña pausa -**cuando conocí a Kagome e InuYasha me quedó claro que estaba ante la presencia de una unión predestinada. Me regocijé con el simple hecho de poder presenciar y ser parte del desarrollo de una relación tal. -**podía escuchar en su tono de voz que realmente consideraba aquello como un privilegio.

-**Fue hasta que te conocí...que entendí como el haber encontrado a nuestros amigos en mi camino era un claro mensaje de kami a cerca de mi propio destino el cual hasta ese momento había creído recaía solamente en la búsqueda de la eliminación de la maldición de mi familia. - **Sango escuchaba con atención, concentrada en el suave sonido de su voz y la vibración que generaba en su pecho.

-**Me sentí atraído hacia ti, desde la primera vez que te ví -**aquella confesión le había provocado un ligero estremecimiento ante la seriedad y convicción con la que había dicho aquello, sin permitirle dudar - **no solamente por tu belleza por supuesto, jamás mi alma se había sentido tan atraída a la de otro ser. -**Lo sintió apretar un poco el agarre en su abrazo.

-**Por su puesto, en ese momento no podía simplemente acercarme a ti y asegurarte que tu lugar estaba destinado a estar a mi lado. Teníamos una misión por delante y aunque mi alma te había reconocido de inmediato...la tuya aún no estaba lista para reconocerme -**le dijo calmado.- **las escrituras dicen que muchas veces sentir rechazo entre estas uniones es normal durante las primeras impresiones...en tu caso fue más que claro -**lo escuchó reír. -**por supuesto que mis peculiares modales no ayudaron demasiado.**

**Entendí que nos esperaba un largo camino por delante, tú debías sanar, recuperar a Kohaku antes de pensar en tu propia felicidad, y yo debía eliminar a Naraku si deseaba tener una oportunidad de vivir a tu lado. -**Sango no pudo evitar recordar como claramente había aborrecido a Miroku antes de conocerlo, simplemente por su lujurioso andar.

**Hay algo que creo que necesitas saber -** no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar que podía ser algo malo - **no puedo justificar mi pasado comportamiento solo responsabilizando a mi padre y abuelo por la crianza que recibí…-**Sango entendió que se estaba refiriendo a su lujurioso ser, sintió su sonrojo aumentar y agradeció que no estuviera viéndolo a los ojos. -**la verdad es que hasta que no conocí a nuestro grupo de amigos no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la maldición no terminara conmigo, de ahí mi ímpetu por dejar descendencia...si lo piensas bien, realmente me comporté de una manera egoísta ne? -**su voz revelaba la clara culpa - **desear traer al mundo a un inocente ser e imponer una maldición y una misión casi imposible…-**Ella realmente no lo había pensado de esa manera, se quedó en silencio esperando a que continuara.

-**Pero cuanto te ví, te conocí y por supuesto mis manos se posaron sobre tu maravilloso cuerpo…-**continuó provocándole que se estremeciera al recordar todas las veces que le había tocado. -**supe que estaba perdido de ahí en más, y lo cierto es que hasta que me sentí un poco más seguro de que teníamos oportunidad de vencer a Naraku, centré mis atenciones a tu persona -**ella lo sabía, que desde hacía bastante tiempo Miroku había dejado de pedirle a cualquier mujer que tuviera a sus hijos y sus intentos solo se había concentrado en ella. -**Por supuesto que aproveché cada oportunidad por mi simple naturaleza...pero también como una forma de que te familiarizaras con mi energía, y mi cercanía -**terminó.

Entonces dejó salir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Recordó cómo con cada toque su enojo se había disminuído hacia él e incluso pensaba que algo andaba mal cuando el mismo tardaba en acercarse de manera maliciosa…-**no puedes negar mi querida Sango...que mis avances ya no son rechazados con la intensidad en la que lo eran en un principio -**El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella ante tal declaración. Él lo percibió y acarició sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.-**Y eso no tiene nada de malo, sobre todo si viene de tu prometido -**le aseguró - **todo ser tiene derecho a disfrutar del amor carnal y espiritual- **se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro. - **y no hay nada más que desee que poder experimentar tal conexión contigo.-** Para sorpresa de Sango no sintió ningún sentimiento de enojo ante aquella declaración, después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo mucho que Miroku había compartido con ella, podía ver claramente la verdadera intención sin tomarlo como algo sucio o pervertido.

**Pero para que eso suceda, necesitamos trabajar en nuestra conexión, tanto espiritual como carnal, estar en sintonía y confiar plenamente en el otro. -**Ella solo asintió, incapaz de proferir palabras.

-**La mayoría de la gente asume que soy un mujeriego por mis modales hacia las señoritas -**continuó con cierto tono divertido -**es cierto que mi misión entonces era dejar un heredero...pero nunca nadie me preguntó si alguna vez había tenido éxito- **Sango se apartó lo suficiente de su abrazo para verlo a los ojos sorprendida -_¿está..está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo? -_ pensó incrédula. El solo la vio divertido y tomó un gran respiro.

-**Así es...nunca he compartido el lecho ni mi cuerpo con el de una mujer -**Sango se llevó ambas manos a su boca callando su pequeño grito de sorpresa. -**Por supuesto eso no quiere decir que no esté versado en el tema mucho más que cualquier hombre libertino o casado -**le dijo divertido -**tuve una extensa educación gracias a mis ancestros. -**_Eso si no me sorprende -_ pensó. -**incluso InuYasha tomó mis consejo...me imagino cómo reaccionaría si supiera que realmente no tengo la experiencia práctica -**la vio reír abiertamente.

-**La verdad es que me alegra no haber tenido esa oportunidad, de esa manera podré entregarme enteramente a ti como a ninguna otra mujer -**sus últimas palabras la hicieron estremecer. -**Lo que menos deseo es que en nuestra noche de bodas no podamos entregarnos por completo -**lo sintió apretar el abrazo -**sin inhibiciones y reservas...así que Sango…-**hizo una pequeña pausa -**¿me permitirás explorar tu cuerpo y mente con el fin de sintonizar nuestras almas para el día de nuestra unión?**

Una rápida tensión se dispersó por su cuerpo, la propuesta le sorprendió menos de lo que se habría imaginado, y después de la manera en que había expresado sus sentimientos, solo encontró un sentimiento de anticipación y emoción por lo que dicha proposición implicaba. Incapaz de hablar se alejó lo suficiente solo para verle a los ojos antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios castamente, esperando que aquella muestra transmitiera el mensaje.

Pronto sintió el cálido tacto de su mano acunar su mejilla mientras la otra se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda atrayéndola más hacia el fuerte torso de su acompañante, sus manos ahora posicionadas sobre su pecho, sintieron el fuerte palpitar del corazón frente a ella. Hasta ese día solo se habían besado en dos ocasiones, mientras Miroku estaba inconsciente y cuando había reafirmado su sentimientos. Pero podía distinguir claramente la diferencia...este beso estaba cargado de un sentimiento más profundo, más necesitado.

Suspiró un lamento al sentirle alejarse, sus mirada se perdió en sus negros ojos y le vio sonreír con calma.

-**Sango…-**lo escuchó llamarla con aquel tono tan cargado de cariño, luchó por sostener su mirada, su cara seguramente era un espectáculo pues podía sentir el fuerte calor en sus mejillas. La mano que sostenía su espalda se deslizó suavemente hasta su cintura y tomó su muñeca llevándola a su rostro. Se exaltó al sentir la piel de su mejilla...nunca había tocado su rostro… y para ella aquella caricia era más íntima que cualquier otra que hubieran compartido hasta el momento. Temerosa le acarició suavemente y sintió su corazón dar un brinco cuando lo vio cerrar sus ojos e inclinarse ante su tacto.

-**No temas tocarme Sango...no hay nada que desee más…-**le dijo aún con ojos cerrados. Armándose de valor se hincó para tener una mayor libertad de movimiento y se aseguró de tomar su rostro en ambas manos. Lo vio abrir sus ojos y mirarla expectante. Sabía que la estaba dejando avanzar a su ritmo y lo agradecía. Con manos temblorosas acarició su flequillo y se sorprendió con lo suave que era su cabello entre sus dedos. Lo vio regalarle una sonrisa y fijar su mirada en sus labios -_quiere besarme-_ pensó. Ella también quería volver a ello. Se inclinó una vez más y atrapó sus labios, esta vez a la par que sentía las manos de su prometido aferrarse a su cintura, le sintió entreabrir sus labios, ella lo siguió temerosa e inexperta, la húmeda y nueva sensación de sus labios entreabiertos le permitió sentir el gusto del dulce sake que habían bebido momentos antes.

-**ohm-**se escuchó emitir cuando lo sintió atrapar suavemente su labio inferior. Aún con sus ojos cerrados podía jurar que le había sentido reir sobre su boca, la acción le pareció más divertida que molesta, no, no era momento para molestarse se repitió. Intentó imitar la caricia del Hoshi atrapando su labio superior ganándose un ligero estremecimiento por parte de él.

Esperó sentir la familiar y traviesa mano pero no llegó. En lugar de eso sintió los pulgares acariciar su cintura, la extraña y placentera sensación le provocó una nueva sensación en su vientre, estaba acostumbrada a sentir sus manos en su trasero y sentirla tocarla en cualquier otro lugar parecía ser demasiado. Lo sintió romper el beso, y sin dejar de acariciar los costados de su cintura recibió gustosa los pequeños y húmedos besos que su excelencia empezó a esparcir por sus mejillas, y su cuello.

Podía sentir un nuevo calor en su interior esparciéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo, su respiración volverse más pesada y el cosquilleo en su vientre más presente. Solo se estaban besando y se sentía demasiado expuesta, demasiado ansiosa.

-**Respira Sango…-**le escuchó susurrar directamente en su oído, el cálido aliento le provocó un placentero cosquilleo y exhaló el aire que no sabía hasta el momento contenía. Abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados y buscó su rostro.

-**¿estás bien? -**le preguntó sereno. Ella solo asintió. Lo vio ponerse de pie mientras la ayudaba y atraía en un abrazo, esta vez dejó que sus manos descansaran en su amplia espalda sintiendo como ambos corazones vibran. Se aferró con fuerza a su túnica.-**¿cómo te sientes? -**le preguntó mientras posaba un casto beso en su frente. Se sintió avergonzada ante la pregunta tan directa.

-**Bien -** dejó salir rápidamente escuchó proferir una pequeña risa y lo vio con fingida indignación.

-**¿cómo te sientes Sango? -** le volvió a preguntar mirándola a los ojos. Sintió el familiar ardor en sus mejillas y tomó con más fuerza su túnica.

-**Ansiosa…-**dejó escapar casi en un suspiro. Lo vio regalarle una amplia sonrisa antes de inclinarse a su oído.

-**yo también…-**le dijo haciendo contacto con su oreja sobresaltado. - _pero si no se ve para nada afectado -_pensó ligeramente decepcionada.

-**Años de práctica Sango...créeme cuando te digo que causas el mayor de los estragos en mi cuerpo -**le contestó adivinando su pensamiento haciendo que le mirara con sorpresa -**no quiero asustarte, lo cual está requiriendo mucho de mis tácticas de autocontrol.**

La tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar -**será mejor que vayamos a descansar antes de que la anciana Kaede note nuestra ausencia -**ella solo asintió.

Caminaron en silencio, compartiendo una que otra mirada tímida de su parte. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y antes de entrar la estrechó rápidamente en un corto abrazo y le susurró -**descansa...querida. Ansío poder continuar donde nos quedamos el día de mañana.**

Se sintió sonrojar ante su comentario y entró con rapidez a la cabaña. La anciana Kaede los recibió con alegría y les proporcionó sus futones, ambos se miraron una última vez a través del amplio cuarto antes de meterse bajo sus respectivas sábanas.

**INUYASHA´S POV**

Afortunadamente no había tenido que entretener a Miroku gracias a que uno de los ancianos le había buscado para que bendeciera a su más reciente nieto y había partido con él hacia el centro de la aldea.

Se subió a un árbol y esperó concentrándose en los recuerdos del día anterior, hasta ver a Kagome regresar con Sango a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sonrió al verla tan feliz, bajó rápidamente del árbol y fue a su encuentro.

-**Cómo te fue con Miroku -**le preguntó divertida.

-**Fhe! un aldeano me salvó el pellejo y se lo llevó antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo-**fue lo único que le dijo.

Se adentraron en la cabaña de la anciana y en compañía de sus amigos las horas pasaron volando. Miroku regresó poco después y él y Sango aprovecharon para compartir las noticias de su próximo casamiento el cual acordaron sería dentro de un mes. Kaede los felicitó y les ofreció su ayuda para hablar con el Jefe de la aldea y pudieran construir su casa. Kagome completamente emocionada ofreció ayudarla con los preparativos y empezó a nombrar una lista de cosas seguramente de su época que les sería de utilidad como recién casadas.

InuYasha se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, siempre cerca de su compañera pero disfrutando de aquel momento de paz y alegría, sin Kagome jamás habría podido sentirse parte de una aldea, mucho menos de una familia como la que ahora sus amigos conformaban. Se paró de golpe al sentir el aroma de Sesshomaru acercarse. Salió a su encuentro pues sabía que no se molestaría en entrar a la choza.

-**Está listo -** fue lo único que le dijo dando la vuelta y empezando a dirigirse al bosque. De repente los sentimientos de anticipación, nerviosismo y miedo lo inundaron. Cuando volteó se encontró a Kagome regalandole una sonrisa.

-**Es hora -**la escuchó decir segura, él solo asintió.

Avisaron a sus amigos y partieron rumbo al Goshinboku. Bajo su sombra se encontraba Natsuki, los guardias, Sesshomaru y Rin. El agarre de Kagome se intensificó, podía oler su nerviosismo.

-**Nuevamente los felicito por su reciente unión -**comenzó Natsuko con tono amable. -**Por favor, tomen asiento -**los invitó indicándose los cojines que había acomodado frente a ella y así lo hicieron, sin dejar de tomarse de las manos. -**confió en que se ha completado exitosamente el ritual de apareamiento -**les preguntó.

No pudo evitar su sonrojo al ver a Kagome ligeramente avergonzada pero asintió.

-**De acuerdo, he preparado la poción, solo necesito un poco de sangre de ambos** -sacó una pequeña daga - **InuYasha, me temo que tendrás que permitirse cortar a tu compañera salvo que decidas hacerlo tú mismo.**

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Su instinto no le permitiría controlarse al verla herir a Kagome aunque fuera sin intenciones de dañarla. Pero tampoco quería ser quien le inflingiera dolor. La suave caricia de Kagome lo regresó a la realidad.

-**Está bien InuYasha...es solo por un momento, sanará pronto -**le tranquilizó. La vio extender su mano hacia él, Natsuki acercó el cuenco que contenía el azulado liquidó y olía fuertemente a hierbas, flores y expedía un extraño brillo. Lo posicionó justo debajo de la mano de su compañera y le miró indicándole que prosiguiera ofreciéndole la daga. La rechazó, si iba a hacer aquello prefería tener más control así que utilizaría sus garras.

Miró a Kagome a los ojos con pesar -**disculpa -**le dijo antes de hacer una pequeña herida en el costado de la palma de su mano, la sintió emitir una pequeña queja pero le sonrió ampliamente. Empuño la mano y de esa escurrieron varias gotas que cayeron directamente en el cuenco. Natsuki le indicó cuando era suficiente y al instante se encontró lamiendo la herida sin importarle las miradas de sus amigos. Su saliva cicatrizaría rápidamente la herida. -**Gracias -** le dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

Volviendo su atención a la sacerdotisa se cortó rápidamente y repitió el proceso. El líquido frente a ellos cambió de color al mezclarse con su sangre y ahora tenía un tono morado y más brillante.

Natsuki asintió y le entregó el cuenco a Kagome -**Ahora bebe -** le pidió.

Mientras veía como Kagome se acercaba el contenido a los labios, no pudo evitar sentir como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho de pura ansiedad. -_funcionara, tiene que funcionar -_ se repetía mientras la contemplaba.

La vio beber hasta la última gota sin ningún rastro de asco o incomodidad. suspiró ligeramente más aliviado. -_solo Kagome aceptaría incluso beber la sangre de un Hanyou -_ pensó admirado. Cuando hubo bebido todo el contenido un ligero brillo la envolvió y la vio cerrar sus ojos antes de dejarse caer. La atrapó rápidamente -¡**Kagome! ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué se ha desvanecido? -** le gritó alterado a Natsuki.

-**No temas InuYasha, es una reacción normal, dormirá durante varias horas, hasta que la poción se mezcle por completo con su sangre y se ligue a su energía de vida. -**

**-¡Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo! -**le reclamó molesto.

-**Lamento haberte asustado -**le contestó tranquila.- **asegúrate de alimentarla bien cuando despierte, estará muy cansada, para el día de mañana la debilidad habrá desaparecido y se sentirá más fuerte y saludable que nunca. -**terminó

La miró con desconfianza.

-**Todo ha ido bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.-**solo asintió ante su afirmación.

-**Después de validar la salud de la Miko serás escoltada a palacio -**escuchó a Sesshomaru dirigirse a ella. Natsuki asintió y tras excusarse se retiró en compañía de los guardias.

-**Yo cuidaré de Kagome, los veo después -**le dijo a sus amigos mientras les daba la espalda y se dirigía de regreso a su hogar. Una vez dentro no pudo reprimir el ligero estremecimiento que lo recorrió al sentir el fresco aroma de su unión impregnado en su cuarto. Decidió que lo mejor sería cuidarla en la estancia que haría de comedor, la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo y sacó un futon nuevo. Corría una agradable brisa, así que decidió dejar las ventanas abiertas.

Se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y contempló lo apacible que se veía. No había ningún aroma extraño en ella y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Se quedó a su lado velando su sueño, se recostó a su lado acariciando su cabello, las horas pasaban y no había respuesta. Decidió acunarla en su regazo cediendo a la intensa necesidad de sentirla cerca. A lo lejos podía escuchar como los sonidos de la aldea se iban a apagando. Agradeció que sus amigos confiaran en él y no hubieran ido a buscarlos. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. No podía dejar de preocuparse, pero quería confiar en que todo había salido bien.

Se sobresaltó al sentirla removerse por primera vez en sus brazos. Miro detenidamente su rostro y cuando sus profundos ojos cafés se posaron en los suyos se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-**¡¿Te sientes bien?! -**le preguntó entusiasmado y asustado a la vez. La sonrisa que le regaló le relajó.

-**Estoy bien InuYasha -**le contestó un poco adormilada mientras acariciaba su mejilla. -**solo hambrienta. -**le dijo divertida.

-**Espera un poco ya te preparo algo -**le contesto acelerado mientras empezaba a cocinar una sopa.

-**Solo recuerdo haber sentido algo recorres todo mi cuerpo y todo se puso negro -**

**-Feh! olvidaron decirnos que sería una consecuencia natural del ritual -** le contestó recordando lo molesto que había estado con la sacerdotisa.-¿**Te sientes diferente? -**continuó cuidadoso.

-**No particularmente, solo estoy cansada -** él asintió.

-**Natsuki dijo que para mañana estarás como nueva, que todo había ido bien.**

**-Me alegro-** la escuchó contestar mientras se recostaba dándole la espalda y mirando directamente a la ventana.

-**Es tan tarde...lamento haberte preocupado. -**le dijo dulcemente mirándolo.

InuYasha tragó fuertemente, la pose en la que se encontraba le parecía tan invitadora, se reprendió por desearla incluso en aquel débil estado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras evadía su mirada. La escuchó proferir una pequeña risa seguramente leyendo su mente.

La cena estuvo lista en apenas unos minutos pues ya se había encargado de dejar todo listo para cuando despertara. Se acercó rápidamente con dos bowls humeantes y la ayudó a sentarse.

-**Huele delicioso, gracias -**le sonrió, comenzaron a comer en silencio, el cual fue roto nuevamente por la azabache.

-**¿De verdad, crees que haya funcionado? -**le preguntó con claro temor en su voz.

-**La sacerdotisa dijo que mañana te revisaría y que te sentirías diferente.-**la vio asentir.

-**Kagome -**le llamó serio -**incluso si no funciona...encontraremos la manera, no te dejaré jamás -**le dijo antes de inclinarse y besarla suave pero intensamente.

-**Solo quiero estar a tu lado -**le dijo a punto de llorar mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-**Lo sé-** fue todo lo que le contestó mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Después del segundo bowl de Kagome la sintió caer rendida en su brazos rápidamente. Se apresuró a limpiar los utensilios y la cargó en brazos hasta su cuarto. La dejó en el futón y haciendo acopio de su autocontrol la desvistió para que durmiera cómoda, dejándola solo con la fina yukata blanca interior. Se quitó su ahori y kosode quedando solo en su hakama. Ya era suficiente con verla tan endemoniadamente sensual de aquella forma y no se controlaría su podía sentir su piel desnuda.

Se posicionó tras de ella y la atrajo en un abrazo, la azabache instintivamente se pegó a su cuello y dejó salir en un suspiro su nombre. Sintiendo la calidez de su compañera en sus brazos, se permitió relajarse y dejar de preocuparse por ese día, mañana verían cual sería el siguiente paso, por ahora solo importaba disfrutar de la cercanía de su mujer.

**Comentarios Finales:**

Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé muchísimo en subir este capítulo pero la verdad tuve unas semanas difíciles tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal. Pensarían que el encierro me facilitaría el poder escribir pero no ha sido así. Posiblemente publique un OneShot antes del próximo capítulo porque no he podido sacarme la idea de la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no recuerdo si ya he leído un fic enteramente con esa idea ( que no les diré jejeje) pero bueno.

En fin ya quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia, nos falta la boda occidental de nuestra parejita, le de Sango y Miroku y su noche de bodas por supuesto.

Estoy pensando en continuar el Diario de Izayoi como un fic alterno ¿que piensan de la idea? Y ya empecé un Sessh Rin pero aún no estoy segura de publicarlo porque quiero poder tener tiempo para actualizarlo o mínimo tener varios caps adelantados para no hacerlos esperar tanto.

En fin, mil gracias por sus Reviews y por su increíble paciencia la verdad. Cada vez que sufro con mi tiempo o me flaquea la inspiración los leo y me llega un boost de energía.

Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos pronto.

Mata ne!


	17. Capítulo XVII

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.**

INUYASHA'S POV

A pesar de que Natsuki había asegurado que no había nada porque preocuparse, no pudo descansar esa noche, se la pasó velando el sueño de su compañera y alterandose ante el más mínimo sonido que emitiera. No estaría tranquilo hasta que la viera abrir los ojos y se asegurará de que no haya ningún efecto secundario del ritual.

Conforme la noche fue avanzando, pudo notar que el aroma de Kagome se mezclaba de una manera mucho más fuerte con el suyo, el lazo era ligeramente diferente a la primera vez que había impregnado su aroma debido al apareamiento. Este era mucho más profundo, y tenía un rastro permanente de ese aroma que Kagome expedía cuando sus poderes estallan sin control. Fuera de eso todo parecía normal, no se había revuelto en sueños ni quejado de ninguna incomodidad o malestar.

Así, la noche pasó con su intranquilo y preocupado corazón hasta que la vió empezar a removerse y llamar su nombre. Sonrió y buscó sus labios para besarla. Al instante la vio abrir sus ojos y un ligero y adorable sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-**InuYasha -**lo llamó sonriendo mientras se liberaba de su abrazo para estirar su cuerpo. La dejó escapar a regañadientes

-**¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?-**le preguntó preocupado.

-¡**De Maravilla!, tengo bastante hambre pero fuera de eso no me siento muy diferente **

Se acercó y la inspeccionó detenidamente, ciertamente físicamente no se veía diferente, pero estaba ese ligero cambio en su aroma y aura.

-**De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a ver a Natsuki para que te revise y después podemos reunirnos con Kede-** la vio asentir y pararse rápidamente. Los nudos de su yukata se encontraban sueltos por sus movimientos y pudo ver perfectamente la forma de sus senos, deseo tomarla en ese momento pero se controló, primero debía asegurarse que estuviera completamente sana. Cuando la vio empezar a desvestirse salió rápidamente del cuarto. No sabía si podría contenerse al verla completamente desnuda.

La chica no reparó en su comportamiento y esperándola desde la entrada de la casa la escuchó asearse brevemente en el baño antes de salir luciendo completamente fresca y descansada.

-**¿Nos vamos? -**le invitó. El solo asintió y la cargó en su espalda rumbo a la choza en la que se quedaba la sacerdotisa.

Natsuki los estaba esperando. Pudo percibir el aroma de Sesshomaru bastante cerca y estaba seguro que podía escucharlos pero no parecía tener intenciones de mostrarse.

Después de rodear a Kagome en círculos por unos minutos y lanzar un oloroso incienso, asintió.

-**Como les comenté todo ha ido perfectamente, el cuerpo de Kagome ha respondido a tu sangre y youki ahora están perfectamente mezclados en su aura. -**les informó.-**no puedo estar segura cuando tiempo su vida será alargada en cada hanyou y humano es diferente pero puedes estar seguro que la tienes por unos cientos de años -**le indicó con una sonrisa.

Las lágrimas de su mujer no se hicieron esperar y pronto la tenía entre sus brazos sollozando de felicidad.

Después de agradecerle nuevamente se despidieron y salieron rumbo a la vivienda de Kaede. Casi se sentía flotar de lo feliz que estaba, el aroma a clara felicidad de Kagome le rodeaba por completo, estaba hecho, no tendría que preocuparse por estar solo nunca más. Tendría a su compañera para largo, podría ver a sus cachorros crecer.

Poco antes de llegar a la aldea paró y la beso profundamente sorprendiéndola. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella lo más que podía, ahora más que nunca quería decirle no solo con palabras sino con su cuerpo lo increíblemente feliz que lo había hecho al tomar aquella decisión.

-**No podrás dejarme…-**dejó salir serio al cortar el beso.

-**jamás…-**le respondió con una gran sonrisa pegando su frente a la de él. El romántico momento fue interrumpido por el sonoro ruido del estómago de la azabache, no pudieron evitar reír.

-**Apresuremonos a llenar esa barriga y regresemos a casa para saciar mi apetito…-**le dijo sugerente mientras la tomaba del trasero logrando que la chica soltara una nerviosa risa.

Kaede los estaba esperando y todos los felicitaron por el éxito del ritual. Shippo se había lanzado a los brazos de Kagome llorando de felicidad pues hasta ese momento nadie sabía que el pequeño kitsune también vivía con el temor de perder a su madre antes de que pudiera convertirse en un youkai adulto.

Mientras disfrutaban del animado desayuno.

-**InuYasha…¿cuándo planeas ir a presentar tus respetos a la familia de Kagome? -**dejó salir casualmente Kaede.

-**Fhe! iremos hoy, Kagome quiere tener una ceremonia en su tiempo y es lo justo ya que no pudieron asistir aquí -**le dijo despreocupado. Kagome lo vio con una sonrisa.

-**¿Te parece si vamos más tarde?-**le preguntó en un tono más bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara. La vio asentir y pudo detectar emoción y nerviosismo en su aroma. -_tal vez teme como reaccionará su familia… -_pensó, pero tanto su madre como sota lo trataban ya como parte de su familia...tal vez solo su abuelo tendría alguna objeción.

Cuando terminaron anunció que prepararían algunas cosas e irían al tiempo de Kagome por unos días. Shippo rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarlos pero le dijo que debía esperarlos con Kaede hasta que regresaran. Miroku entendiendo sus motivos silenciosamente tomó al Kitsune y le ofreció enseñarle algunos truco de magia que él mismo había aprendido. Le agradeció con un ligero asentimiento y partió con su mujer.

-**¿por qué no dejaste que Shippo-chan nos acompañara, sabes que nos extrañará más que cualquiera de nuestros amigos? -**le preguntó el azabache.

-**El mocoso vivirá con nosotros Kagome...puede esperar unos días...tengo planes de disfrutar todo el tiempo posible a solas con mi mujer -**le comentó serio. Rápidamente el picante aroma de su excitación llegó a su nariz. Afianzó su agarre y aumentó la velocidad.

Una vez dentro de la casa permitió que bajara de su espalda solo para posicionarla frente a él y volver a cargarla tomándola directamente de su trasero sacándole un quejido de sorpresa al cual solo pudo sonreír socarronamente, pronto sintió las fuertes piernas apresandolo y los suaves brazos tras su cuello. La recargó en una de las paredes y la besó hambriento, la había deseado desde esa mañana y ahora no tenía que contenerse. Devoró su boca, mientras acariciaba su trasero y empujaba suavemente su despertado miembro sobre su centro.

Estaba lista, su delicioso aroma lo invitaba a enterrarse en ella en ese preciso momento.

-**Te necesito ahora Kagome -**le susurró gravemente cortando el beso mientras su acalorada y sonrojada compañera recuperaba el oxígeno, e intentaba controlar los gemidos de placer que el roce de su miembro le estaba provocando.

-**Desgárralo-**le dijo ansiosa jalando la tela de su kimono que se había corrido sobre sus piernas. Complacido por su petición y la clara necesidad en su voz rasgó la tela en un rápido movimiento, el olor a su excitación le pegó de golpe y gruñó satisfecho. Solo él podía provocar aquello nadie más. Soteniéndola con una mano desató rápidamente su hakama, cortó su fundoshi desesperado por deshacerse de la incómoda prenda y una vez liberado se enterró en un solo movimiento dentro de su mujer -**Mgraaaahh-**gimió fuertemente al sentirse dentro de su abrasante interior.

-**Ohhmm-**la escuchó gemir aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello y hombros. La dejó contra la pared para que tuviera un mejor soporte y comenzó el duro vaivén de sus caderas.

-**Ahh Inu…-**Los gemidos de su compañera eran la mejor melodía que podía escuchar. La apasionada respuesta de la azabache lo estaba volviendo loco, había imaginado tomarla en su su cuarto entre la suavidad de su futón, pero su instinto le había ganado y cuando menos lo pensó estaba arremetiendo contra ella a medio vestir, después de rasgar sus ropas. Lo más sorprendente de todo aquello era que Kagome parecía estar disfrutando de su arrebato, el húmedo sonido de su unión era clara prueba de aquello y el incitante y fuerte aroma a deseo emanando de su cuerpo.

-**Kuso..Kagome…-**dejó salir envuelto en placer, sabía que no duraría mucho, su pulsante interior le estaba apretando con locura y la entregada reacción y expresión de su mujer no estaban ayudando a su autocontrol. Debía apresurarse, debía asegurarse de que su compañera disfrutará su liberación antes de derramarse en su interior.

Abrió la parte superior de su kimono y dejó expuestos sus pechos, no perdió tiempo antes de llevarse uno a su boca y succionar aquel duro botón rosado- **mhaaaa! -**la escuchó gemir ante su acción pero presionarse más contra él pidiéndole que tomara más de ella.

Pronto lo olió, el dulce aroma próximo a su liberación, dejó sus pechos y la miró, estaba sudando, sus mejillas rojas, su boca abierta buscando aire, sus ojos a medio cerrar ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en su cuerpo, -**eres deliciosa…-**dejó salir sus pensamientos, la vio abrir sus ojos, su interior se contrajo casi dolorosamente sobre su miembro y la vio perderse en su liberación mientras mordía sus labios -_malditamente deliciosa -_fue su último pensamiento antes de alcanzar su propio éxtasis

Se dejó caer en el suelo dejándola sobre él, disfrutando aún de las suaves contracciones de su intimidad.

-**Wow-**la escuchó suspirar sobre su pecho. El solo rió. -**eso..fue...diferente -**

-**Diferente...bien? -**le preguntó divertido.

-**Lo sabes…-**le respondió en el mismo tono.

-**no pude...contenerme onna…**

**-Conmigo…-**le dijo buscando su mirada-**nunca tienes que hacerlo -**terminó besándolo.-**ya te lo dije…-**continuó dejando besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello -**me gusta todo de ti...incluso ese salvaje y natural estado Inu -**terminó mordiendo su cuello justo donde ella portaba su marca. Se sintió endurecer aún dentro de su sexo.

-**Eres..perfecta Kagome…-**le dijo embobado ante sus atenciones.

-**Parece que mi compañero aún no está satisfecho…-**contestó sensualmente, empezó a desatar su ahori al mismo tiempo que él mismo pateaba su hakama fuera de sus piernas.-**déjame complacerte anata..-**dejó salir mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas en un delicioso movimiento circular.

-**Kuso..onna…-**fue lo único que pudo emitir

SESHOMARU´S POV

Mientras tanto en puntos opuestos, prácticamente al borde de la aldea un poderoso Daiyoukai admiraba a su protegida quien jugaba con él sobre-hiperactivo kitsune mientras Recordaba los últimos acontecimientos.

El viaje hacia la aldea había ido en silencio como antaño, ella sobre Ah-uh, la única diferencia era que el aroma a nerviosismo había permanecido en todo momento. Cuando llegaron la vio acudir a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa sabía que estaría a salvo por lo que no procuró su compañía hasta después de la ceremonia.

Desde las sombras y el cobijo del bosque la vio disfrutar de la compañía de los humanos, las aldeanas no dejaban de preguntarle sobre él, curioso se mantuvo vigilandola y prestando más atención que nunca a sus respuestas -_el Daiyoukai más poderoso que ha conocido, su increíble poder y valentía, como era justo con, youkais o humanos bajo su servicio -_se sintió emitir una pequeña sonrisa complacido con la opinión que estaba compartiendo.

Sintió su sangre hervir cada vez que un vil y débil humano se acercaba con la intención de invitarla a dar un paseo o bailar. Al mismo tiempo su Rin no decepcionaba, con elegancia rechazó cada una de las invitaciones.

La siguió entre las sombras mientras llevaba a un dormido Kitsune en brazos hacia la cabaña de la anciana. Los demás aldeanos seguían festejando. Imaginó que se quedaría a descansar sin embargo la vio salir y empezar a caminar hacia el bosque en su dirección. Era un misterio para él como es que siempre lograba ir justo en su dirección a pesar de sus precarios sentidos humanos. La esperó recargado en un gran árbol. Se concentró el familiar sonido de sus pisadas sobre el pasto, la agitada respiración y el estruendoso palpitar de su corazón.

-**Mi señor...-**lo llamó recuperando el aliento tras el esfuerzo de correr a su encuentro. La agitada y sonrojada imagen le pareció simplemente apetecible.

-**Rin, qué haces deambulando a estas horas en el bosque -** le preguntó no del todo cómodo con el hecho de que saliera sola y sin escolta.

-¡**Quería verlo! -**le soltó impaciente -**y...sentí...que estaba cerca.**

**-¿Hay algo que necesites? -**le preguntó a sabiendas que deseaba preguntar o decirle algo.

-**Hai...yo...me preguntaba -**la vio jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.-**sí mi señor...me permitiría dormir a su lado...como...en los viejos tiempos -**terminó de pedir completamente azorada.

Se sorprendió ligeramente por su petición, pues no era algo que había hecho desde que era una cría. Sin responderle se quitó parte de su armadura y acomodó su mokomoko, la vio acercarse sigilosa y recargarse a su lado, la miró interrogante por un segundo antes de tomarla en un rápido movimiento y dejarla en su regazo mientras enredaba la suave y blanca piel a su alrededor para darle calor.

La sintió relajarse y aspirar fuertemente acariciando su mokomoko, se inquietó ante la caricia más mantuvo su sereno porte.-**El aroma de mi señor es lo mejor-**la escuchó emitir mientras sentía como hundía su rostro en su mokomoko.

-**A este Sesshomaru le complace escucharlo -**le dijo sin poder reprimir el comentario.

-**¿Amo…?-**le preguntó mientras sentías su mirada fijamente en su perfil. -**¿cuál es el aroma de Rin?**

**-Mmm-**fue su única respuesta - _¿por qué deseaba saber aquello? -_

**\- En palacio algunas de las chicas dicen que mi aroma es extraño...para una humana…¿a mi señor no le molesta? -**le respondió a su muda pregunta. Podía sentir el nerviosismo en su cuerpo. La acercó a su rostro y corrió su cabello, pegó su nariz a su cuello como lo había hecho aquella noche y aspiró. Cualquiera pensaría que esa humana entre sus brazos estaba vibrando de miedo, pero él sabía que aquello no era posible. Satisfecho de los estragos que hacía en aquel pequeño y no por eso menos apetecible cuerpo habló:

-**Este Sesshomaru, disfruta de tu aroma, a rocío y flores silvestres - **aspiró profundamente una vez más y reprimió un gemido en el fondo de su garganta al detectar el aroma de su deseo. Se alejó despacio de ella pero las pequeñas manos se aferraron a su kimono.

-**Rin -**le dijo serio solicitando su liberación. La vio relamerse los labios mientras miraba su boca. -_¿por qué los humanos carecían de autocontrol? -_se acercó rendido ante su propia necesidad de probar sus labios nuevamente, deslizó su húmeda lengua sobre ellos antes de cerrar su boca sobre la de la chica, tragó el gemido que el frágil cuerpo sobre él emitió. Y se vio incapaz de frenar el propio cuando más de su picante aroma llegó a su nariz. Se alejó frustrado.

-**Suficiente -**fue su comando mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de su kimono y las soltaba. -**no estás lista -**le repitió reafirmando y asegurándose al mismo tiempo.

-**La mente de Rin lo sabe -**le dijo sonrojada y claramente avergonzada - **El cuerpo de Rin no-**

**-Rin-**dejó salir su nombre en advertencia.

-**Discúlpeme amo...después de todo será mejor que regrese a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede -**le respondió claramente nerviosa.

No permitió que se levantara de su regazo ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla cerca.

**-No te he permitido retirarte -**le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente un poco más profundamente que la última vez. Las suaves manos acariciaron su cabellera provocándole un nuevo placer antes desconocido. Cuando la sintió clamar por aire la dejó nuevamente en la posición original, envuelta en su mokomoko.

-**Ahora, descansa. -**le ordenó a lo que la chica solo pudo asentir sonriendo.

Así pasó velando su sueño como cada noche, con la diferencia de que esta vez se encontraba entre sus brazos.

INUYASHA´S POV

Después de disfrutar de tomar el cuerpo de su compañera por segunda vez. Salieron rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana para despedirse antes de partir al tiempo de Kagome.

-**Shippo cariño, prometo que regresaremos lo antes posible? -**la vio tranquilizando al kitsune que se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho. El pequeño solo asintió.

-**Kagome-chan, espero que disfruten de la ceremonia en su tiempo -**Sango la abrazó cálidamente.

-**Prometo traer recuerdos para que todos puedan verla -**escuchó a la azabache entusiasmada.

Miroku y la anciana Kaede les desearon buena suerte y buenos deseos en su viaje y salieron rumbo al pozo.

Poco antes de llegar percibió el aroma de su medio hermano.

-**Kagome...espera aquí -**le indicó dejándola en el borde del pozo.

Se dirigió a la fila más próxima de árboles en el prado y tras caminar un poco se encontró con Sesshomaru.

-**Supongo que no te quedarás mucho tiempo -**le dijo rompiendo el no tan incómodo silencio.

-**Regresaremos a palacio hoy mismo -**fue su corta respuesta -**Natsuki ha cumplido su misión.**

Lo vio empezar a andar y antes de que lo perdiera de vista lo detuvo.

-**Gracias, por Natsuki, y la ceremonia -**le dijo nervioso.

-**Mhn-**fue su monosilábica respuesta seguido de un ligero movimiento de cabeza -**Cuida de tu miko InuYasha.**

**-y tu de Rin -**le dijo divertido ganándose una clásica mirada fría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y solo pudo sonreír ante el nuevo sentimiento de camaradería hacia su medio hermano.

Regresó rápidamente al lado de Kagome quien lo recibió sonriendo.

-**¿Sesshomaru? -**le preguntó. El solo asintió sabiendo que seguramente había sentido su Youki. - **Me alegra que haya venido a la ceremonia y traído a Rin, tengo el presentimiento que los estaremos viendo mas seguido.-**terminó divertida.

En un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos y saltaron al pozo. La familiar energía azulada los envolvió y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron 500 años en el futuro.

Justo antes de entrar a la casa tomó la mano de Kagome, aunque en el fondo sabía que su madre aceptaría su unión cierto nerviosismo se encontraba alojado en su pecho mientras entraban.

-**Mamá...he vuelto -**escuchó a Kagome alzar un poco su voz para llamar al resto de la familia.

La señora Higurashi se apresuró a recibirlos y vio como inspeccionó sus unidas manos antes de abrazar a su hija.

-**oh hija, no te esperábamos tan pronto, pero que hermosa luces con ese kimono -**le dijo amorosamente mientras veía sonrojar a su compañera.

-**InuYasha, querido, que alegría tenerte de vuelta -** le dijo regalándole una de sus clásicas y maternales sonrisas. -**pero pasen, acabo de terminar de hornear unas deliciosas galletas -**los invitó empezando a caminar hacia la cocina-comedor.

Kagome se sentó y lo animó a ponerse a su lado mientras veía a la señora dejar la bandeja llena de galletas al centro de la mesa y empezaba a verter el té.

-**Supongo que querrán decirme las nuevas noticias -**les dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia sus manos. Sintió nerviosismo en el aroma de su compañera, y justo antes de que empezara a hablar se adelantó.

-**Señora Higurashi….he venido a pedir su bendición sobre la unión de su hija y mía. Hemos realizado el ritual de unión de mi especie en el Sengoku y es el deseo de Kagome y mió poder realizar la ceremonia tradicional humana en su tiempo. -**durante todo su discurso sintió como el corazón de Kagome latía precipitadamente igualando casi la velocidad del suyo pero siempre manteniendo el firme agarre en sus manos mostrándole su apoyo.-**Lamento que esto sea sorpresivo es solo que...yo…-**volteó a ver a Kagome quien le sonrió conmovida -**amo a su hija y juro protegerla con mi vida durante el resto de nuestros días y no deseábamos esperar más.-**terminó sonrojado por la confesión mientras hacía una corta reverencia.

Los sollozos de la madre de Kagome lo tomaron por sorpresa y por un instante entró en pánico al pensar que no contaría con su apoyo como había creído, pero cualquier idea se desvaneció cuando al sintió abrazarlos a ambos.

-**Oh que felicidad, por supuesto querido, Kagome tienen mi entera bendición -**les dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de aparentemente felicidad. Se sintió respirar nuevamente y le sonrió a su compañera quien se encontraba ligeramente sorprendida por la reacción de su madre. -**Hay tanto que preparar, Kagome cielo, ¿cuándo quieren realizar la boda? o tendremos que rentar un salón o prefieres hacerla en el templo? bueno no importa donde decidan será maravilloso, tengo que llamar a los tíos, o sota se pondrá tan feliz..-**la emocionada imagen de su futura suegra le pareció de lo más divertida. -**oh tendré nietos con lindas y suaves orejitas….-**se sintió irse de espaldas ante la emoción de la sra. Higurashi por sus futuros cachorros -_por supuesto la bondad de Kagome también viene de esta mujer…-_ pensó recordando lo poco que le importaba a su compañera que sus cachorros fueran hanyous.

-**Mamá...tranquilízate, queremos una ceremonia pequeña solo con la familia y mis amigos, puede ser aquí mismo en el templo. -**le contestó Kagome.

-**Por supuesto, una íntima ceremonia, empezaré a anotar la lista de invitados y la revisaremos más tarde, sobre eso pediremos la comida y las mesas ...oh que emoción Kagome, tanto que hacer...tanto que hacer…-**la dijo mientras iba en busca de una libreta.

-**Cielo por que no descansan un momento y te llamo cuando tenga lo necesario para que me des tu opinión. Creo que en 3 días podemos tener todo listo,¿qué te parece? -**Kagome volteó a verlo buscando su opinión y el solo asintió, realmente no sabía nada del tipo de ceremonia que llevarían a cabo y lo único que quería era que Kagome fuera feliz, así que accedería a todo lo que la chica le pidiera.

Kagome lo alejó de su emocionada madre escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Una vez dentro el nostálgico aroma de su mujer lo inundó, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su inocente aroma antes de que el suyo se impregnara en su cuerpo.

-**Solo han sido unas semanas y siento como si hubieran pasado meses desde que estuve en mi habitación -**le dijo nostálgica mientras buscaba algo en su vio mirarlo curiosa mientras la veía sentado en su cama.

-**¿a qué viene esa expresión? -**le preguntó.

-**¿De qué hablas Kagome? solo te estoy mirando-**le dijo encogiendo sus hombros. La vio caminar lentamente hasta que sintió sus mano en su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-**¿qué estás pensando? -**le preguntó antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Rió ante la acción. -**siempre sé cuando me estás ocultando algo I-nu-Ya-sha-**le dijo burlonamente.

-**Mmm-**comenzó mientras la tomaba de la cintura disfrutando de el vibrar de su cuerpo bajo su tacto -**estaba pensando,como este cuarto ya no huele a ti -**le dijo acercándola lo suficiente para dejarla en su regazo y enterrar su nariz en su cuello, sonrió sobre su piel al sentir el ligero aroma de su nerviosismo.

-**¿cómo que no huele a mí...si ...es mi cuarto…-**empezó titubeante ante la caricia de su nariz sobre su cuello.

-**Este cuarto huele a la antigua Kagome...la que no llevaba mi aroma impregnado en su cuerpo y sangre -**le dijo besando su quijada sacándole un pequeño gemido.-**aunque disfruté muchos años de ese aroma...creo que tendremos que asegurarnos de dejar el nuevo …-**terminó atrapando sus labios. La sintió rodear su cuello con sus delicadas manos y entregarse a la caricia.

-**De acuerdo -**la escuchó decir entre el beso -**pero no ahora mismo -**le dijo mientras se alejaba. La miró reprobatoriamente por arrebatarle su calidez. -**no me mires así...hay muchas cosas que hacer...prometo compensarte...esa noche…-**aquella proposición junto con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas esfumaron cualquier sentimiento de aprensión que hubiera albergado hacía unos segundos.

La vio volver al closet y sacar unas cajas con ruedas, la vio interrogativo -**son maletas, dado que estarémos viviendo más tiempo en el Sengoku deberemos llevar provisiones y quiero llevar algunos libros y ropa- **le explicó mientras asentía.

-¿**Kagome? -**llamó su atenció chica solo le contestó con un monosílabo mientras descolgaba algunas prendas -**¿qué tan diferente es la ceremonia que tendremos aquí de la que realizamos en el sengoku?**

Sin dejar su actividad empezó a explicarle -**Bueno, supongo que el abuelo llevará a cabo la ceremonia, el ritual es parecido, dará una oración, intercambiaremos votos, firmaremos el acta de matrimonio-**seguramente vio su clara confusión por lo que elaboró -**El acta es solo un papel que dice que estamos casados y lo hace legal en mi tiempo -**él asintió. -**Después tendremos nuestro primer baile, cenaremos, partiremos el pastel y festejaremos con mi familia y amigos.**

**-Supongo que la gran diferencia es que yo llevaré un vestido occidental y tu irás de traje, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que lucirás increíblemente apuesto -**le dijo inspeccionando de arriba abajo logrando que se estremeciera .

-**Kagome...yo...no sabía...yo nunca..-**empezó nervioso pues lo último que quería era parecer estúpido.

-**¿qué pasa? -**le preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-**Tsk...yo no sé bailar -**le dijo sonrojado. Ella solo le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-**No te preocupes InuYasha, es un baile muy sencillo, yo te enseñaré ¿ne? -** asintió recondánose que no le negaría nada.-**Además eres un espadachín...lo que significa que te será muy fácil porque eres atlético y has aprendido diferentes técnicas de combate, ya verás -**le animó. Si Kagome confiaba en él, no tenía por qué dudar.

Decidió ayudarle a empacar, el tiempo se pasó rápidamente mientras preguntaba para qué servían la mitad de las extrañas cosas que iban dentro de la maleta. Pronto la voz de la madre de Kagome los sacó de aquella cómoda burbuja.

-**Hija -**dijo la señora Higurashi mientras tocaba la puerta -**he terminado con las listas preliminares, baja cuando puedas para revisarlas, la comida estará lista en unos minutos y sota y tu abuelo han regresado de la cita con el doctor.**

**-Ya vamos mamá -**le contestó Kagome antes de mirarle y extenderle la mano para salir del cuarto.

En el comedor Sota y el abuelos los esperaban

-**Inu-no-nichan -**lo llamó entusiasmado - **veo que por fin decidiste declarar tus sentimientos -**le dijo haciendo una extraña seña con su dedo pulgar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cuando le había ayudado a conquistar a aquella chiquilla y le había reprochado que ambos tanto él y Kagome no habían declarado sus sentimientos.

-**Si, bueno... -**empezó rascándose la cabeza.

-**¡Espero que tus intenciones para con mi nieta sean honorables InuYasha, Kagome ha sufrido mucho estos años por tu indecisión! -**pronto le reclamó el abuelo logrando que se sintiera culpable por la verdad en sus palabras.

-**Oji-san...mis intenciones con Kagome son completamente honorables...ya es mi compañera bajo las leyes Inu-Youkai… nuestra unión es para toda la vida,jamás podría separarme de ella-**le dijo serio. Mantuvo la severa mirada que el anciano le dedicó por lo que le parecieron largos minutos. La mano de Kagome le acariciaba en señal de apoyo, finalmente lo vio emitir una sonrisa.

-**En ese caso, Bienvenido a la Familia Higurashi -**le dijo en un intento de reverencia debido a su debilitada espalda.

-**Vamos papá, ¿por qué asustas a InuYasha? -**le dijo divertida la madre de Kagome. -**Vengan todos a comer.**

Volteó a ver a Kagome quien parecía divertida con toda la situación pero sabía que su mirada le estaba transmitiendo toda la comprensión y apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba.

Una vez sentados todos alrededor de la mesa, la señora Higurashi y su hija empezaron a discutir la lista que había preparado. Sota no dejó de preguntarle cómo se le había declarado, cuando había sabido que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de su hermana y el por qué se había tardado tanto en proponerle matrimonio. Intentó contestar lo menos nervioso posible pues tanto la madre y abuelo de Kagome estaban atentos. Al parecer habían quedado satisfechos con sus explicaciones pues pronto el comedor se llenó de risas e historias vergonzosas de una pequeña Kagome.

-**Oh querido, tienes que ver el álbum de fotos de Kagome cuando era una bebe, era la más bonita…-**

-**Mamá! no tienes que enseñar nada -**le contestó Kagome claramente avergonzada.

-**Me encantaría verlo sra. -**le dijo con una sonrisa mirando a una sonrojada Kagome. Una noche había podido ver varias imágenes de sus amigos y su escuela pero no de su familia, menos cuando era una bebe, la idea le entusiasmo.

-**InuYasha...puedes llamarme, Nahomi o Kasa, te quiero como un hijo y ahora serás el esposo de mi Kagome no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades entre nosotros.**

Su corazón saltó emocionado ante la invitación por parte de la mujer. Es cierto que siempre había sentido su cariño cuando le daba de comer o medicina cuando regresaba herido a entregar a su hija, pero que le permitiera decirle "madre" le había sorprendido.

-¿**De verdad...está...bien? -**le preguntó asegurándose de que había escuchado correctamente.

-**Por supuesto querido… -**fue su única contestación. Volteó a ver a Kagome quien le veía con una clara sonrisa. Ambos ayudaron a Nahomi a recoger la mesa. Kagome ayudó a lavar los platos mientras se los pasaba para que los secara. A los pocos minutos escucharon nuevamente la voz de su madre.

-**Kagome, ¿por qué no aprovechas que es viernes y vas con tus amigas a buscar el vestido?, de esa manera podré llevar a Sota e InuYasha por sus trajes.**

No le agradaba la idea de separarse de Kagome y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato no pasando desapercibido para la azabache.

-**Recuerda que tampoco debías ver el traje de novia en el sengoku -**le dijo -**estaré bien, solo son mis amigas, que ya conoces. -**intentó tranquilizarlo.

-¿**No irá ese hobo bobo? -**le preguntó molesto provocando que soltara una risa.

-**No InuYasha, el vestido se escoge solo entre mujeres,pero seguro vendrá a la fiesta así que no vayas a molestarlo -**le dijo seria.

-**Kagome...ese patético humano pensó que podía tenerte -**le dijo molesto.

-**Si…-**empezó nerviosa recordando todas las veces que había despreciado al pobre muchacho -**pero es mi amigo… solo eso...además…¿no quieres que todos sepan que soy solo tuya?**

Entrecerró los ojos y la vio de manera acusatoria, -_bruja -_pensó sabía siempre como aludir a sus instintos.

-**Fhe! -**fue su única contestación.

Nahomi llamó a su abuelo y sota para verlos en la entrada. -**InuYasha, vamos prometo que será muy rápido estaremos de vuelta en menos de lo que piensas.**

KAGHOME´S POV

Después de despedir a su familia y reír ante el asustado y desconfiado rostro de su hanyou mientras subía al auto o máquina apestosa como él se refería, se dirigió hacia el teléfono para marcar a sus amigas. Por supuesto todas se sorprendieron y la inundaron con preguntas pero se las ingenio para decirles que cuando las viera respondería a sus inquietudes.

Quedaron de verse en una de las tiendas de novia que Kagome había visto dentro de un centro comercial no muy lejos del templo. Después de ponerse un vestido simple y suelto salió rumbo a la cita.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, es cierto que formalmente era su esposa y la ceremonia en el Sengoku había sido maravillosa, pero saber que podrían hacerlo en su época y rodeada de su familia y amigos le hacía bastante ilusión. No era realmente la necesidad de la fiesta o el vestido, lo que más deseaba era presentar y reconocer ante sus seres querido al hombre que amaba y había robado su corazón.

Sonrió al imaginar a su madre y Sota tratando de lograr que InuYasha se probara trajes de novio. Aunque amaba su look diario era imposible no imaginar cómo se vería su perfecto cuerpo dentro de un traje a la medida. Se sonrojó al sentir el deseo por su compañero. El solo hecho de repasar sus últimos encuentros le provocaba un familiar calor en su vientre. -_Kami realmente soy peor que Miroku .-_se burló internamente de ella misma. ¿pero como no serlo cuando estás casada al hombre más fuerte y apuesto que existe.

Tras tomar un corto autobús se bajó frente al centro comercial, apenas entró escuchó los emocionados gritos de sus amigas.

-¡**Kagome! -**gritó Yuka

-**¡Kagome-chan! -**siguió Ayumi

-**Que emoción Kagome -**terminó Eri quien la tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar. -**sabía que escogería a tu novio rebelde...pobre Hojo cuando se entere.**

**-Eri, deja de atosigarla, -**regaño Ayumi quien siempre había sido la más amable y comprensiva con ella -**En el corazón no se manda y ya sabíamos que Kagome estaba enamorada de InuYasha.**

**-Así es -**continuó Yuka -**lo importante es que seas feliz Kagome y estamos muy contentas por ti y tu novio, te ayudaremos a que sea una noche inolvidable.**

**-¡Por supuesto! te ayudaremos a elegir un vestido que hará que se vaya de espaldas, y lencería siii muy importante para tu noche de bodas...oh quién diría que serías la primera de nosotras en llegar al altar…-**terminó dramáticamente.

Un poco azorada por el recibimiento dejó salir sin pensar demasiado. -**Bueno...InuYasha y yo ya nos casamos en su…-**_cielos no puedo decirle en su "tiempo" -_ **en su lugar de origen ya que su familia no podía viajar -**se apresuró a corregir -**tuvimos una ceremonia tradicional y ahora tendremos la civil solamente.**

**-¿Queee? -**las escuchó gritar al unísono sorprendidas por su revelación.

-**Si...bueno no queríamos esperar más…-**terminó sonrojada.

-**Kagome….tienes mucho...mucho que contarnos -**le dijo Eri Sugestivamente.

-**Deberíamos hacer una pijamada -**propuso Ayumi - **como la boda será tan rápido mañana podemos secuestrarte y tener una rápida despedida de soltera. **Al verlas tan animadas no pudo negarse, -_tendré que convencer a InuYasha…_

Entre risas llegaron a la tienda, tanto su padre y madre habían ahorrado para su boda desde que supieron que sería una niña, antes de salir esa tarde su madre le había entregado una de las tarjetas que contenía los ahorros para la fiesta. No planeaba gastar demasiado en su vestido después de todo deseaba algo simple y sabía que a los ojos de su compañero aunque vistiera su antiguo uniforme le parecería hermosa. Después de todas las veces que le había escuchado decirle lo hermosa que era no había más dudas e inseguridades en ella.

Con ayuda de sus amigas se probó por lo menos 10 hermosos antes de encontrar aquel con el cual se sentía cómoda y la novia más bonita del lugar. Mirándose una última vez en el gran espejo frente a ella asintió imaginando lo mucho que le iba a gustar a su esposo sacarla de aquella prenda.

Después de que tomaron sus medidas para los ajustes los cuales estarían listos para el día siguiente debido al mínimo de correcciones salieron rumbo a la tienda de lencería. Nunca imaginó que se encontraría comprando algo así, pero después de conocer el apasionado y salvaje lado de su compañero sabía que aquello seguramente le gustaría.

Sus entusiasmadas amigas no perdieron el tiempo llevándole escandalosos conjuntos que ni siquiera parecían tener el mínimo de tela. Agradecía que Ayumi la rescatara mientras la encerraba en el probador y se deshizo de aquellos horribles conjuntos escogidos en la mayoría por supuesto por una intensa Eri. Dejo algunos de mucho mejor gusto y con mayor afinidad a su personalidad.

Al final se decidió por un conjunto rojo por supuesto porque era el color de su hanyou y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba y por uno blanco. Compró también varios conjuntos más simples para el día a día aprovechando que estaban ahí y se emocionó al ver un conjunto que se asimilaba en color y texturas al traje de exterminadora de Sango, sabía que faltaba poco para su boda y conociendo a Miroku si Sango se atrevía a lucir aquello le estaría eternamente agradecido. Rió divertida y decidió arriesgarse y comprarle a la pareja el adelantado regalo de bodas.

Después de terminar las compras pasearon un poco por la plaza mientras tomaban una bebida. El sonido de su célular la alertó.

-**Si mamá -**contesto.

-**Kagome solo quería decirte que ya vamos para la casa**

**-De acuerdo, yo también he terminado mis compras nos vemos en un rato.-**le colgó.

-**Chicas temo que ya debo volver a casa, aún hay varios preparativos que hacer. Nos vemos mañana en la noche. -**las abrazó y se despidió mientras salía por un taxi para regresar a casa. Por supuesto que había sido agradable esa tarde de chicas pero se estaba muriendo por ver su peliplateado y sabía que no estaría del mejor humor tras varias horas de compras y sobre todo después de que le dijera sus planes para el día siguiente.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos cálidos brazos envolverla justo cuando bajó del autobús. Sonrió contra el fuerte pecho de su peliplateado y se apretó suavemente contra él disfrutando del abrazo.

-**InuYasha, no tenías por qué venir a buscarme -**le dijo conmovida.

-**Feh! como que nó mujer, tu tiempo no es tan seguro como imaginaba y necesitaba alejarme un poco de tu familia -**le dijo. Fue imposible no sentirse mal por la tarde que seguramente había pasado, envuelto en miles de olores y sonidos extraños, buscó sus labios y le beso lenta y tiernamente tratando de borrar su ansiedad y molestia. -**había preferido acompañarte -**le dijo más sereno gracias al efecto de sus labios.

-**Y a mi me habría encantado que me acompañaras pero ya sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda -** bromeó mientras lo tomaba de la mano rumbo a las escaleras del templo.

-**Kagome...ya eres mi mujer, ya tuvimos una ceremonia...no creo que eso aplique…-**le contestó burlón.

-**Vamos, sabes que hago esto principalmente por mi familia, después de todo no pudieron estar en nuestra ceremonia y significa mucho para ellos, además muero por verte en tu traje…-**le dijo logrando que mostrará un ligero sonrojo -**apuesto a que lucías increíble -**siguió con sus cumplidos.

-**No entiendo como pueden ir por ahí con ropa tan apretada…-**le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza seguramente recordando la no tan agradable experiencia -¿**Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas? -**le preguntó levantando la bolsa que contenía la lencería.

-**Oh si…-**le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -**compré algunas cosas que creo disfrutarás-**terminó sugerente. Lo vio mirarla confundido mientras olfateaba la bolsa.

Se tomaron su tiempo subiendo las largas escaleras, Kagome sabía que había sido una larga tarde para su Hanyou y seguramente no estaba ansioso de volver con su familia. Una vez dentro fueron sorprendidos por su madre quien les tendió una bandeja con su cena.

-**Hija, creo que sería una buena idea si toman su cena en tu habitación, estoy segura que InuYasha agradecerá un poco de tranquilidad no es así querido -**le dijo logrando que el ojidorado se sonrojara de la vergüenza.-**solo dejen la bandeja fuera de tu cuarto cuando terminen y descansen -**les animó con una cálida sonrisa antes de regresar al comedor donde Sota y el abuelo hablaban animadamente.

Se dirigieron a su cuarto. Una vez dentro dejó la bandeja en su escritorio y volteo a ver a su esposo quien acababa de cerrar la puerta y dejaba la bolsa junto a su armario. Estiró sus manos buscando las de su esposo, quien se dejó hacer mientras lo sentaba en la cama. Con ayuda de su rodilla le indicó que abriera las suyas y se posiciono en medio atrayendo su rostro hasta sus pechos abrazandolo.

Lo sintió relajarse contra ella y tomarla de la cadera acercándola mas a él mientras enterraba su nariz en sus pechos y sentía como tomaba una larga bocanada de aire. Lo dejó descansar en esa posición mientras acariciaba su cabello. Muy bajito cuidando no molestarlo tras la cercanía de sus orejas comenzó:

-**Gracias por hoy anata -**lo sintió reaccionar ante el cariñoso llamado -**sé que es difícil para ti recorrer la ciudad, las tiendas, andar en coche y complacer a mi madre, sota y el abuelo, solo quiero que sepas que significa mucho para mi lo que estás haciendo -**terminó tomando una de sus orejas y sobándola tiernamente entre sus dedos sacándole un gemido de satisfacción. -**pronto estaremos en nuestro tranquilo y silencioso hogar, además prometo que te compensaré por tu buen comportamiento -**le dijo burlona mientras palmeaba su cabeza.

-**Oe! -** lo escuchó reparar ante la clara caricia canina. Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de verse atrapada en su regazo bajo el escrutinio de su dorada mirada.

-**Sabes bien que es mi deber...complacer a mi compañera…-**le dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y tomaba nuevamente sus labios en un beso más demandante. Lo había extrañado, aunque apenas habían sido unas horas había extrañado su aroma, su cercanía y su calidez. Se sintió humedecer en el instante que la suave y demandante lengua de su compañero invadió su boca, no pudo reprimir el gemido que gustoso el peliplateado calló. Rápidamente sintió algo empezar a endurecerse cerca de su trasero. En un rápido movimiento cortó el beso y le miró sin poder esconder su expresión frustrada por su comportamiento.

-**Primero -**le dijo agitada -**cena, baño y después prometo compensarte -**le dijo suave mientras se inclinaba y dejaba una corta y rápida lamida en su cuello estremeciéndolo.

-**Argh Ka-go-me -**le dijo entre emocionado y molesto mientras se llevaba las manos a su cara y se dejaba caer en la cama derrotado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SENGOKU

SANGHO´S POV

Después de la partida de Kagome el día había pasado tranquilamente. Miroku había sido convocado a una aldea vecina para un exorcismo y había prometido regresar poco después del ocaso. Ella por su parte, había jugado con Shippo, afilado el Hiraikotsu y entrenado un poco. Decidió ir a bañarse al lago donde Kagome acostumbraba hacerlo pues el agua era más tibia de lo normal y no estaba tan expuesta a algún ataque youkai, aunque desde que la voz se había corrido de que el bosque y la aldea tenían la protección de InuYasha y la Sacerdotisa purificadora de la Shikon No Tama no habían vuelto a tener un ataque, de cualquier manera confiaba en sus habilidades e instinto de Taijiya para mantenerse alerta.

Tomó el shampoo y jabón que Kagome le había regalado y se dirigió hacia el lago. Se aseguró de ponerse una Yukata blanca tradicional para bañarse en lugar de meterse completamente desnuda pues salvo Kagome la única con la que se sentía completamente cómoda compartiendo su desnudez debido a su cicatriz y el hecho de ser mujer, en momentos como ese en los cuales se encontraba sola con su reflejo, le era más difícil resistir la tentación de ver en el el agua la marca de aquél mortal ataque gracias a las artimañas y perversos planes de Naraku.

Ver aquella cicatriz le recordaba siempre dolor, tristeza, rabia y odio. Es cierto que su cuerpo era más firme y con más cicatrices que cualquier otra mujer debido a sus batallas y su profesión, pero aún así, nunca había tenido una herida que la hubiera marcado tan permanentemente. Después de aquella noche que había compartido con Miroku, no había podido evitar pensar que aunque no tuviera experiencia como tal con una mujer, seguramente había visto su parte de mujeres desnudas, en las casas de té o en los papiros que sabía circulaban en todas las aldeas mostrando el ideal del cuerpo y belleza femenina.

Saber que eventualmente tendría que ver el estado de su cuerpo la estremecia y no precisamente por las razones correctas, tenía miedo, miedo de no ser suficientemente atractiva o deseable para su marido, era un pensamiento tonto sobre todo después de todas las pláticas que había tenido con Kagome sobre los absurdos estándares de belleza en todo el mundo el suyo, en el sengoku y las diferentes castas, pero aún sabiendo aquello no dejaba de inquietarle y solo hacía que se enojara más consigo misma.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de tales pensamientos y centrarse en su baño. La yukata no le permitía nadar libremente pero no tenía demasiados ánimos de cualquier manera. Cuando hubo terminado se relajó simplemente dejánose flotar mientras veía las ojas de los árboles cambiar de color tras el ocaso. Entonces recordó que su prometido llegaría en cualquier momento, empezó a dirigirse a la orilla justo cuando vió como dos pequeñas ardillas youkai jugaban con sus cosas.

-¡**Largo! -**les gritó apresurandose a la orilla, para su mala suerte salieron corriendo con su kimono y la toalla que Kagome le había obsequiado.-**Noo alto!** -_perfecto, ahora como se supone que regrese a la aldea. -_pensó enojada. El sol acaba de ocultarse y pronto refrescaría si no salía pronto del agua y se secaba corría el riesgo de contraer un molesto resfriado. Pero si esperaba a que los aldeanos durmieran pasarían horas...y notarían su ausencia. -_debí dejar que shippo me acompañara cuando insistió -_pensó reprendiendose.- _de acuerdo lo primero es salir del agua -_ se dijo dirigiéndose a la orilla mientras acomodaba la yukata, no se percató de que unos morados y profundos ojos la observaban asombrados.

-**Sango…-**se congeló al escuchar la inconfundible y profunda voz de su prometido, lentamente alzó la vista para verlo justo frente a él a la orilla del lago precisamente en la dirección a la que se dirigía. Por un momento se olvidó del escalofrío que había sentido al salir de la tibieza del lago al sentir como un fuerte calor que iniciaba en su vientre se extendía por su pecho hasta su rostro.

-**Hous..Miro…-**empezó a tartamudear asimilando la situación, se encontraba semidesnuda y empapada frente a nada más y nada menos que Miroku. Podía sentir su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo logrando que se estremeciera ante la intensidad de la misma.

-**Shippo…-**comenzó -**dijo que hacía bastante que te habías adentrado en el bosque...pensé en venir a buscarte...veo que te han asaltado -**terminó mientras inspeccionaba el rastro de los animales -**Ven aquí -**le dijo sereno mientras lo veía desprenderse de su _Kasaya _morada extendiéndola frente a el.

Temblorosa y cubriendo sus pechos salió del agua.

-**Será mejor que remuevas la yukata o te resfriaras -**le dijo alterandola ante la propuesta, antes de que pudiera decir algo terminó -**prometo no mirar -**le dijo cubriendo con la tela su rostro proporcionándole una cortina para que se desvistiera. Antes de esperar que hiciera algo extraños se desprendió rápidamente la yukata, temblando ante la fría brisa de la noche y se envolvió en la morada tela dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Estaba tibia y suave y olía a incienso.

-**Ahora mi querida Sango, debo decir que me parece que la noche y ocasión es perfecta para continuar donde nos quedamos, ¿no lo crees? -**le dijo con una seductora sonrisa que le hizo enrojecer. Se acercó lentamente hasta tomar su cabello y exprimir el exceso de agua que aún quedaba y continuaba mojando la tela.

-**Debo decir que nunca esperé ser bendecido sin siquiera buscarlo,con la visión de tu perfecta figura saliendo del lago como toda una Tennyo -**continuó mientras terminaba de sacar las últimas gotas de agua de su cabello.-**quisiera poder grabar esa imagen en mi memoria, cada detalle, por el resto de mis días -**le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

-**Estoy lejos de ser comparada con una Tennyo -**le dijo cabizbaja. -**no tienes que intentar hacerme sentir mejor -**continuó casi molesta.

-**Pero qué cosas dices Sango, no he conocido otra mujer con una belleza tan única y sublime como la tuya, eres digna de ser adorada-** le refutó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo.-**Mientras estés a mi lado, me aseguraré de recordarte, cada día y cada noche, lo hermosa y deseable que eres a mi ojos. -**terminó suave mientras se acercaba y depósitaba un suave beso en sus húmedos labios.

Sin poder evitarlo se perdió en la suave caricia, una de sus tibias y masculinas manos tomó su mejilla mientras la otra se deslizó por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir el fuerte torso sobre sus pechos, la fina tela de la Kasaya proveía un lastimero escudo entre ellos. Acostumbrada a usar su traje de exterminadora bajo un tradicional kimono, el íntimo y casi directo contacto agitó su corazón.

Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Mikoru deslizarse hacia su cadera mientras profundizaba el beso pidiéndole que abriera su boca. Demasiado afectada por sus atenciones como para pensar racionalmente le concedió la entrada y se asustó y maravilló ante la nueva sensación de intimidad en la caricia. Aquello la distrajo lo suficiente por lo que pasó desapercibido la caricia que había empezado el Houshi deslizando sus dedos desde su cintura hasta su cadera, solo podía sentir el creciente calor en su vientre y lo dificultad que estaba experimentando para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

El beso pareció acabar antes de lo que deseaba -_pero que estoy pensando...kami -_se reprendió ante sus propios deseos por las atenciones del hombre frente a él.

-**Acompáñame, estamos muy expuestos aquí -**le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque. Se concentró en la agradable sensación de seguridad que su mano entre las suyas le proveía, tras unos cortos minutos se adentraron a una pequeña cueva que no podía verse a simple vista tras una espesos matorrales.

-**La encontré en una de mis caminatas -**le respondió a su muda pregunta. Lo vio decir una oración y la barrera que no parecía tenía brillo y desapareció. Le condujo dentro y volvió a poner la barrera.

-**No necesitamos intrusos -**le dijo mientras terminaba de colocar la barrera y se volvía a ella.

La cueva era pequeña pero cabían cómodamente, encontró que tenía un juego de ropa extra en un rincón, imaginó que seguramente también usaba el lago para nadar algunas veces y era sensato tener una muda de ropa cerca. Había un espacio para hacer una fogata el cual ya se encontraba preparando. Cuando estuvo lista se acercó a la pila de ropa y tomó una de las toallas de Kagome les había obsequiado. Se posicionó tras ella y empezó a secarlo.

-**Sería una pena que te enfermaras, aunque con placer cuidaría de ti por supuesto -**lo escuchó decir mientras continuaba con sus atenciones. -**Sango…-**empezó sereno -**podemos quedarnos aquí en lo que te secas, puedes usar mi túnica y regresaremos en unos minutos a la aldea...o...podemos aprovechar este tiempo juntos para continuar familiarizándonos…-**terminó en un tono que solo pudo describir como seductor.

Estuvo tentada a tomar la primera oferta sin embargo, recordó la plática con Kagome y como había asegurado que InuYasha y ella habían "practicado" y lo mucho que les había ayudado...además de que no podía engañarse, quería más de sus besos y atenciones.

-**Creo...que podemos quedarnos un poco…-**le dijo nerviosa.

-**De acuerdo -**lo escuchó -**¿me permites ayudarte a secarte? -**le preguntó acercándose. Ella solo asintió sin entender demasiado su intención. Lo vio tomar parte del Kasaya que ella aún sostenía en una de sus manos y utilizar la tela extra para secar sus húmedos hombros con pequeños toques. Secó su cuello y cuando hubo terminado la sorprendió depositando un beso en su hombro derecho. En automático sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla producto de la calidez de sus labios.-**Sango..-**le dijo moviendo sus labios hasta su oreja -**voy a tocarte…-**la simple mención y seguridad con la que dijo aquello la hizo temblar -**intenta reprimir el deseo de pegarme ne? -**le dijo con un dejo divertido.

-**No..puedo...prometer nada -**fue su temblorosa respuesta intentando seguir el juego. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

Se posicionó frente a ella y le sonrió de esa manera que sabía solo mostraba con ella, sin dejar sus ojos lo vio hincarse, se sorprendió al verlo tomar la tela sobrante que se arrastraba ligeramente por el pasto debido a la diferencia de alturas y envolver su pantorrilla mientras ejercía una ligera presión para asegurarse de que absorbiera los restos del agua en su cuerpo.

A pesar de que estaba "acariciándola" con la tela, se sentía como algo más íntimo -_que puede ser más íntimo que estar prácticamente desnuda en su ropa -_ y definitivamente érotico, le molestaba lo fácil que podía convertir cualquier situación en algo sensual y casi prohibido.

Mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones pues era imposible ignorar el agitar de su corazón, su cambio en su respiración y el creciente calor en su vientre, luchó por mantenerse de pie cuando sintió las manos empezar a subir por su muslo. Se tensó y lo sintió parar, buscó su mirada y lo vio casi suplicante y ansioso por continuar con su recorrido, se mordió el labio y solo asintió ganándose una traviesa mueca.

Sintió las fuertes manos acariciar sobre la tela la extensión de su muslo evitando llegar cerca de su intimidad o su trasero para su sorpresa pero ocasionando que diera un pequeño brinco al notar su propia humedad entre sus piernas la cual definitivamente sabía no eran restos de agua. Recordó cómo se había sorprendido la primera vez que había notado aquel cambio en su cuerpo y para su coraje y sorpresa había sido desde que el pervertido monje había empezado a tocar su trasero. No fue hasta que su amistad con Kagome se afianzó que decidió preguntar si era algo normal en las mujeres. Al vivir en una aldea principamente de hombres y al perder a su madre tan joven nunca habían hablado de sexo con ella o qué cambios su cuerpo podía experimentar salvo su periodo. La sorpresa de Kagome no se había hecho esperar pero la tranquilizó asegurándole que era una reacción natural de su cuerpo y significaba que no le eran desagradables los avances de Miroku aunque así lo pareciera e incluso ella experimentaba esa clase de sensaciones en sus sueños con el peliplateado. Desde entonces había prestado más atención a su cuerpo cuando Miroku la sorprendía. Le pareció hasta cierta manera lógico, si su corazón lo aceptaba lo más natural era que su cuerpo también fuera receptivo.

Regresó al momento al sentir como terminaba con su otra extremidad y se alzaba para dejar sus manos sobre sus caderas. Manteniendo bien apresada con un puño la tela frente a su pecho, aprovechó la otra mano para posicionarla en el amplio y bien formado pecho del Houshi, no pasó desapercibida la complaciente sonrisa masculina ante su proseguir.

-**¿Puedo continuar?-**le preguntó. Ella solo se encontró asintiendo nuevamente.-**no tienes idea Sango, de lo mucho que ansiaba poder tocarte de esta manera.-**le dijo seguro pero con un claro tono de emoción al poder expandir el terreno de sus escurridizas manos.

-**Tu cuerpo -**continuó mientras movía la tela desde su cadera hasta su cintura -**no es como el de las mujeres comunes -** aquella afirmación la tensó en el momento, recordando como ella misma había criticado su dureza, sus cicatrices. - **aún sobre la tela puedo notar la firme suavidad de tu piel, los trabajados músculos, tu fuerza y poder femenino, eres más de lo que podría desear...mejor de lo que imaginé -**las palabras cargadas de deseo y devoción la pasmaron, era tan diferente la percepción que tenía de su cuerpo en comparación con ella. Hacía apenas unos momentos menospreciaba su cuerpo y en tan solo unos minutos Miroku la hacía sentir hermosa y deseada.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada asimilando los cumplidos que desconcertó un poco cuando se encontró con su rostro prácticamente pegado a su torso mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Pronto entendió su cometido al sentir ambas manos en su espalda, frotando el resto de la humedad, dejo que su peso descansara en su pecho y disfrutó de las atenciones hasta que lo sintió llegar al borde de su espalda baja y se tensó en automático ante la conocida sensación previa a su clásica caricia.

-**¿Puedo seguir? -**volvió a preguntarle antes de acariciarla en el que sabía era su lugar favorito.

-**Hai -**fue todo lo que dijo escondiendo su sonrojo en su pecho.-**mmoh-**se escuchó soltar cuando sintió ambas manos acariciar su trasero suave y ligeramente enviando inmediatamente una eléctrica sensación en su intimidad la cual claramente sería el único lugar que no estaría seco después de sus administraciones.

-**¿cómo no adorar tan perfecta silueta Sango?, sabes que primitivamente los hombre buscamos en nuestras mujeres, caderas fuertes para que puedan cargar fácilmente a nuestros hijos?-**lo escuchó reír suave -**tal vez por eso me sentí tan atraído a esta parte -**le dijo acariciándola un poco más fuerte sacándole pequeños gemidos de satisfacción- **y porque es imposible ignorar tal perfección -**terminó mientras regresaba sus manos hasta su cintura y la alejaba para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Ligeramente extrañada porque aquello hubiera terminado tan rápido conociendo su naturaleza, lo vio sonreírle y dirigirse hacia la muda de ropa que había en la esquina y entregarle la túnica negra.-**será mejor que te cambies ahora que estás completamente seca -**le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta proporcionandole privacidad.

Decidió cambiarse con prontitud y aprovecho para remover el exceso de humedad entre sus piernas con la kasaya que se encargaría de lavar personalmente. Dejó la mojada tela doblada en el suelo y se puso la túnica inmediatamente sintiéndose pequeña dentro de su amplitud.

-**Li..sto -**le hizo notar mientras lo veía encararla.

-**Mi querida Sango, quién diría que mis ropas lucirían también en tu figura -**le dijo haciéndola sonrojar. -**no olvides entregarme la túnica antes de ir a dormir -**se extraño por su petición -**definitivamente apreciaré poder usarla mañana sabiendo que estuviste desnuda dentro de ella. -**la atrevida confesión la hizo dar un pequeño paso atrás el cual no detuvo los avances del monje quien se acercó hasta tomarla de la cintura.

-**No es ningún secreto lo mucho que te deseo Sango-**le dijo con su masculina y seria voz -**deseo poder decirte esto y mucho más nuestra noche de bodas, y todas las demás a partir de esa, deseo que puedas decirme con libertad...qué es lo que quieres -**continuó mientras recorría su mejilla - **qué es lo que disfrutas….cómo me haces y te hago sentir…-**terminó de decirle mientras la besaba justo bajo su oreja.

-**Mi..ro..ku-** dejó salir casi en un susurro.

-**Sango…-**le contestó con anticipación mientras la veía a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa.

Iba a ser su esposa, lo había visto a punto de morir, la había salvado infinidad de veces, la había protegido de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, no había duda de que amaba al hombre frente a ella...y estaba bien, lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien, se sentía bien, no había nada impropio en desear a tu prometido,se continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba para tomar sus labios.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios - _engreído -_pensó divertida

500 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

No podía decir que había odiado toda la tarde en compañia de la familia de Kagome pero ¡Kami si estaba agradecido de poder alejarse de ellos por lo que quedaba de la noche! Vio como Kagome dejaba la bandeja de platos vacíos en el corredor como su madre le había indicado. Recargada en al puerta que acababa de cerrar la vio poner el cerrojo y sonreírle.

-**¿por qué no te das un baño rápido? ¿seguro quieres deshacerte del olor a la ciudad y esas ropas ne? -**aunque aquello era cierto podía presentir perfectamente que tramaba algo,en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que lo invitaría a bañarse con ella -_por qué quiere que lo haga solo…-_pensó confundido _-Fhe! no pierdo nada con seguirle el juego y realmente necesito deshacerme de este horrible aroma -_pensó recordando la cantidad de gente que había tenido que evitar y los diferentes aromas de las telas que había tenido que probarse y sabía habían sido ocupadas por otros humanos.

Asintió y recibió la toalla que había sacado de su closet mientras se dirigía al baño no sin antes mirarla confundido por sus planes.

Si había algo que le gustaba del tiempo de Kagome era la ducha, -_siempre y cuando sea usada correctamente -_se dijó al recordar como aquella vez había estado a punto de hervir gracias a sota. Desde entonces el mismo pequeño le había enseñado a usarla y se había bañado en su cuarto algunas veces mientras esperaba a que Kagome regresara de su escuela.

Se desvistió y dejó la extraña ropa en el cesto donde sabía Kagome dejaba la suya antes de salir. Se aseguró de regular la temperatura antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua, suspiró al sentir sus músculos relajarse ante el tibio líquido. Intentó acallar los sonidos de la casa y de la azabache tras la puerta. Se concentró en el sonido del agua y el recorrido por su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo y lavar el cabello con el Shampoo que gracias al cielo Kagome había decidio comprar sin aroma. Había aprendido que los humanos en el Sengoku no se bañaban tan frecuente como los del futuro pero incluso aquellos que sí enmascaraban su olor con toda clase de fuertes perfumes que hacían escocer su nariz.

Recordó cómo desde que había conocido a Kagome había pensado lo delicioso que olía, y agradeció que en ese entonces el aroma de su entonces shampoo se hubiera desvanecido un poco,no había nada como el aroma natural de su mujer, sin ninguna adición salvo el suyo.

-**mmm-**gimió al sentirse endurecer al recordar la primera vez que su aroma se impregnó profundamente en su cuerpo. Rápidamente cambió la tibieza del agua cerrando por completo la llave del agua caliente. Necesitaba calmarse. Se estremeció ante el rápido cambio de temperatura en su piel, pero permitió parar el proceso de despertar de su miembro. -_Kuso...espero que no piense resistiré no tomarla esta noche-_pensó necesitado.

Terminó de enjuagar los restos de espuma y amarró una de las toallas a su cintura, salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello, antes de poder verla sintió cómo pasaba rápidamente de largo.

-**Es mi turno -**fue todo lo que dijo mientras se encerró, sonrió al detectar el ligero aroma a excitación en su cuarto -_¿qué demonios está tramando? -_pensó con una socarrona sonrisa.

Se sentó en la cama esperando a su compañera y estaba a punto de tomar su hakama la cual permanecía perfectamente doblada en el escritorio pero se detuvo. Sonriendo burlonamente decidió esperarla justo como estaba en ese momento. Dejó la toalla en la silla cercana y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la cama esperando a su esposa.

KAGOME´S POV

Estaba nerviosa, apenas había podido apreciar el perfecto cuerpo de su peliplateado cuando había corrido dentro del baño pero no podía dejar que descubriera su plan. Se felicitó internamente. Después de una rápida ducha se secó y admiró uno de los conjuntos que había comprado esa tarde. -_si alguién me hubiera dicho que me encontraría en esta situación...kami...espero que le gusté -_pensó sonrojada mientras se ponía las transparentes prendas y envolvía su cuerpo en una esponjosa bata.

Salió lentamente del cuarto de baño, las luces estaban apagadas, suspiró aliviada de que su esposo no las hubiera encendido -_después de todo él puede verme con o sin ellas -_ pensó nerviosa. No era el nerviosismo por que le viera desnuda, ya lo había hecho, era que nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera y era su primera vez usando lencería tan provocativa.

-**Inu..-**su nombre murió en sus labios ante la imagen frente a ella. Sintió su corazón empezar a palpitar desbocado ante lo que admiraban sus ojos. Frente a ella yacía su compañero cubierto solamente con un pequeño cuadro de toalla sobre sus caderas, descansando cómodamente contra su cabecera, ambas manos tras su nuca en una de sus posiciones favoritas, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana acariciando su perfecta y sedosa piel, la humedad entre sus piernas no se hizo esperar.

-**Y bien…¿puedo tener ahora mi recompensa? -**le dijo sugerente mientras lo sentía devorarla con la mirada. Incapaz de responderle aún solo asintió lo vio empezar a levantarse…

-**Espera...quédate donde estás…-**le pidió. Lo vio dudar un momento pero regresar a su posición original.

Armándose de valor deshizo el nudo de su bata y en un solo movimiento la dejó caer al suelo.

-**Q..ue...demo..-**lo escuchó empezar a vociferar ante de ver cómo la toalla se convertía en una casa de campaña automáticamente.-_creo que le gustó -_ pensó divertida.

-**¿Te...gusta? -**le preguntó mientras daba una lenta vuelta completa para que admirara el escaso conjunto. Antes de lo que pudo asimilar se encontraba en brazos de un desnudo InuYasha que pegaba su duro y despierto cuerpo contra él. Le sintió aspirar fuertemente sobre su marca, enviándole una descarga de placer a su centro antes de tomar su boca a mitad del gemido que aquella caricia le había provocado.

Sintió su lengua delinear sus labios, sus dientes,mientras las fuertes y letales manos se deslizaban por su espalda, su cintura y cadera hasta tomar no tan delicadamente una de las mejillas de su trasero -**Arghh-**lo escuchó gruñir seguramente ante la sorpresa de toparse con su trasero libre de cualquier cubierta. Se escuchó gemir contra su boca, complacida por su caricia y decidió devolverla mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la fuerte espalda hasta tomar los perfectos y firmes músculos de sus asentaderas.-**Ssss-**lo escuchó emitir en un pequeño y profundo sonido, pareció aquel que hacía cuando curaba sus heridas, solo que sabía que esta vez no estaba ni remotamente relacionado con dolor.

Su miembro se presionaba deliciosamente sobre su abdomen, se restregó suavemente sacándole un nuevo gemido de satisfacción ante la acción. Subió sus pequeñas manos nuevamente a su espalda en busca de un mejor soporte. La mano que sostenía su nuca demandando los diferentes ángulos que su mediodemonio necesitaba para atacar su boca jaló ligeramente de su cabello, ella entendiendo a la perfección, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello y su marca ante su esposo. Un interno y grave gruñido de satisfacción salió de su masculino pecho retumbando al mismo tiempo en el suyo. Pronto sintió la suave y húmeda lengua acariciar su marca apretó sus muslos intentando liberar algo de la creciente necesidad que crecía en su interior.-**Inuu-**se escuchó gemir. Sintió el filo de sus colmillos mientras besaba y succionaba su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

-**Kagome…-**le llamó en su sensual y grave tono - **esta…-**continuó mientras sentía como una de sus garras se deslizaba siguiendo el camino del pequeño hilo en sus caderas hasta perderse entre las mejillas de su trasero siguiendo su camino…-**In..ya..que…-**incapaz de vociferar algo coherente ante la repentina caricia se aferró su espalda con fuerza para no sucumbir ante la debilidad de sus piernas. La singular garra que se deslizó lentamente hasta alcanzar su húmedo sexo.- **e****s mi recompensa? -**terminó el oji dorado mientras el dígito se abría paso cuidadosamente entre sus mojados pliegues.

**Comentarios Finales:**  
Aquí les dejo el cap. 17 me dije que iba a publicarlo sí o sí si llegaba a las 10 u 11k incluso si significaba que no tendría el mejor cierre porque es la media de mis caps y porque ya quería subirlo la vrd hahah para poder avanzar en el próximo oneshot. Quiero Agradecer a Danny Neko por la sugerencia de mi próximo Oneshot el cual tratará de InuYasha reconociendo a Kagome como su hembra en full youkai. Si no han leído ese tipo de fics se los recomiendo son simplemente geniales, el cual recomienda Danny en los reviews aunque incompleto me encantó y me dejó con las ganas hehhe. También les recomiendo Base Instincts de ImaniJoain está en inglés pero vale muchísimo la pena. Bueno espero que les guste el cap, no avance tanto como quería en la historia pero después de varias revisiones así quedó. Espero acelerar un poco las cosas en el próximo y que más MirxSan inspiración venga a mi, no he encontrado muchos fics que me encantan de esta pareja y los que sí siento que estoy años luz de retratar bien sus personalidades pero haré el intento. Cuidense mucho. Mil Gracias por sus Reviews intento contestarles en cuanto puedo y aprecio todo sus comentarios.

Mata ne!


End file.
